Mobile Fighter Evangelion
by Ultra Sonic 007
Summary: This story of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to inject Super Robot Spirits into Evangelion! Take this, my love, my anger, and an UNGODLY amount of references! MOBILE FIGHTER EVANGELION! GO! GO! GO!
1. Reunion

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. That would be Hideaki Anno and GAINAX.

Author's Note: So. How do I explain this?

Well, for those who've been following my updates, I'm on a bit of an Evangelion kick thanks to _Nobody Dies_. It's to the point where I've boughft the box set of the entire original anime. Meanwhile, on the SpaceBattles Creative Writing forum, I've been following the dedicated update thread to Gregg's story (writing various omakes, as you've probably noticed). In the course of this, I made a note of how, long ago (as a young lad when Pokemon was first popular in America, during the era of Red/Blue), I caught notice of Dark Horse advertisements for the Evangelion manga on the back of a Pokemon comic. It featured the iconic image of Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Langley Sohryu standing side-by-side, with Unit-01's face looming in the background.

The image codified my perception of their personalities, thinking of it as a standard, if popular, Giant Robot anime. Shinji as the Goku-esque Determinator, Rei as the snarky and icy-cold Drill Sergeant McNasty, and Asuka as the innocent, happy-go-lucky comic relief.

Imagine my shock when I saw the anime years later. Waaaay off.

But the idea intrigued various people. I posted a snippet. It caught attention.

And now I can't get the idea out of my head.

xxxx

/September 15, 2015/

/Test Chamber AGTT, NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"Initiate activation system, Phase Two!"

"Pilot link-up initiated. Synapse inserted, nerve junctions connected!"

"All circuits are online; all nerve links check out normal!"

"Preparing for 3rd stage connection; nearing absolute borderline!"

"Zero-point-seven…zero-point-five…zero-point-three…zero-point-one…"

The calm, periodic beeping suddenly transformed into a roaring klaxon. The orderly build-up of lights and sound reversed in a chaotic fashion, inciting panic.

"IMPULSES ARE FLOWING BACKWARDS!"

The sound of wrenching metal.

"WE HAVE REJECTION OF THE CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM!"

"The emergency shut-down signal's been ignored! UNIT-00'S MOVING ON ITS OWN!"

Professor Gendo Ikari resisted the urge to call the tech an idiot. He could see the Evangelion moving just _fine_, thank you very much.

A crash of male and female voices echoed through the monitoring station around him, the pale halogen lights contrasting with the flashing yellows, reds, and greens of the equipment. Through the reinforced safety glass, the same shade of orange as his glasses, he could see the equally-orange Unit-00 breaking free of its restraints.

An animalistic roar echoed through the white test chamber, the Evangelion gripping its head as if stricken by a migraine.

To be fair though, given the exact mechanical, biological, and metaphysical processes occurring, he couldn't blame the titanic weapon of war.

Hydraulics and timed explosives propelled the power plug from the Evangelion's back, whereupon it crashed onto the floor.

The beast still moved.

"Thirty seconds of battery power remaining!"

"It's gone berserk! Get away from the windows!"

As if in response to what little time it had left, the Evangelion smashed its fist into the reinforced glass. Simultaneously, a long white cylinder rocketed out of the back of the Evangelion's neck, rockets slamming into the corner where it futilely tried to escape. Unmindful of this, the orange giant continued to attack.

"The Entry Plug has been jettisoned!"

"The Evangelion's still moving!"

The titan's red eye seemed to focus on everyone in the room.

The techs and scientists backed away; Gendo remained stalwart.

Until he stepped aside, right as the metallic fist crashed into the monitoring station. Unit-00's roars were _painfully_ loud, Gendo casually noted. "Rather feisty, aren't you?"

Suddenly, the titan retreated, hands clutching its head before it began to ram the wall repeatedly. The cyclops's eye began to fracture as it continued to headbutt the wall, over and over and _over_ and _**OVER**_-

"Ibuki! Start the bakelite suppression system!"

"Yes senpai!"

"Ibuki, get me a preliminary diagnostic of the First Child's condition!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Red streams of synthetic polymer guzzled out of the walls, encasing the mad beast in a rapidly-solidifying plastic.

Then, in a sudden fit of silence, Unit-00 stopped.

"Power's out."

Gendo Ikari quietly looked out the window at the cylinder sitting listlessly on the floor. "What's the pilot's condition?"

"Shaken up, sir; we've got some simple fractures on the left side, but she seems to be conscious otherwise."

Without saying another word, Gendo reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out what looked like a large pistol of sorts, save for the presence of a reel containing yards of a polymer-based tether and a metallic plate was attached to the barrel. With the pull of the trigger, it shot the plate out at high speed towards the ceiling, tether trailing behind. A loud _clunk_ echoed through the air as it clung to the metal tile.

Gendo calmly swung out the window, his weight causing the tether to lengthen. As he lowered himself to the floor, he took note of the sounds emanating from the Entry Plug. It sounded akin to…frustrated pounding.

With a simple flip of a switch (where the safety lock would normally be, by the trigger), the plate demagnetized and fell, right as Gendo's feet touched the ground. Holding the Mag-Gun above his head, the Professor calmly let the tether reel the plate in with an audible _snap_ and _click_ before advancing towards the cylinder.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

A white-clad foot kicked the door open. Sounds of muffled grunting could be heard as the pilot gingerly extracted herself from the Entry Plug. Clothed in a skintight bodysuit of white, the girl ignored the streams of orange fluid in her blue hair before quietly standing up, heavily favoring her left leg. The girl's red eyes, calm and cool – despite the growls of pain that rumbled through her throat – focused immediately on the Professor.

Then she saluted. "Sir! Apologies for the failed activation, sir!"

"…" Gendo sighed, his eyes hidden by his orange shades. "It's not your fault. We didn't anticipate Unit-00's…visceral reaction." He brought a hand up to his ear, pressing a switch on a hidden earpiece. "Akagi."

"**Sir?**"

"Get medical attention for the Sergeant."

"**On it sir!**"

Grunting (and sounding rather irritated), Gendo looked down at Rei. Still standing, despite the obvious pain. "At ease."

"Yes sir!" Rei calmly lied down, letting her broken limbs splay out along the white floor. The smell of bakelite mixed with LCL, giving the air a pungent, industrial odor. "…permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"Sir…the Third Angel is predicted to appear in less than two weeks."

"Reminding me of information I _already_ know doesn't tell me what _you_ want to know, Sergeant."

"Acknowledged sir, but…what if my body does not heal in time?"

"For now, you wait for medics. The situation is under control, as always." With that, Gendo turned on his heels, his navy blue cloak fluttering behind him as he walked towards the personnel door at the bottom of the test chamber. Looking back one last time at Unit-00's immobile form, he pressed his earpiece. "Fuyutsuki."

"**Yes Professor?**"

"…we have a situation."

"…**have we lost control?**"

"No. We have less than I'd like though."

"**Is something wrong with the First Child?**"

"She won't be able to pilot effectively in time for the Third Angel." As he spoke, Gendo entered the personnel door, setting foot into the small elevator that would return him to the monitoring station.

"**That's…not good.**"

"Fortunately, I have a back-up plan."

"**You've told me about your back-up plan. You've never wanted to use it.**"

"You were simply allowing an old student to indulge in some fantasy. In reality, he and I both knew that this day would come, when he would return to Tokyo-3."

"**You just wish that the reunion would have been delayed.**"

"Forgive a man for wanting his son to enjoy his last days of peace."

A hearty laugh. "**It always pleases me to hear you getting parental. Reminds me that you're still human.**"

"Just send the message. It should already be programmed with what I have to say."

"**Yes sir, Professor.**"

Having said that, Gendo remained silent as he stared the clear windows of the elevator. As it ascended, his piercing eyes took in Rei Ayanami being attended to by a pair of medics. Looming behind her was Unit-00, the hardened bakelite making it seem like a dreaded behemoth imprisoned against its will.

How true that was. "Well Yui…it seems like we'll be seeing our son sooner than I thought."

xxxx

(Cue _A Cruel Angel's Thesis_)

_**Ultra Sonic 007 presents…**_

(The image of three Evangelions – one blue, one violet, one red – appears in the background)

_**A Dreaming Landsman-K9 Production...**_

(In front of each Evangelion, respectfully, is a stern, frowning Rei Ayanami, a determined, stalwart Shinji Ikari, and a grinning, skipping Asuka Langley Sohryu)

_**MOBILE FIGHTER EVANGELION**_

_**Evangelion: The NORMAL Giant Robot Anime…**_

(The Pilots and the Evangelions flash and vanished, replaced by the Giant of Light before everything dims to black…)

xxxx

**Episode 1: Reunion**

xxxx

/September 20, 2015/

/Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/

Sweltering. To anyone who had lived in Japan during the 20th century, they would have complained about another hot summer day.

Now, thanks to Second Impact, no one could make the distinction between one day or another. _Every_ day was just as hot as the last.

People had gotten used to it. Just as Japan had gotten used to the idea of the original Tokyo being a submerged ruin, courtesy of a nuclear bomb on this date fifteen years ago. They had gotten used to the idea of having an active military, defending their territorial waters and stabilizing chaotic situations throughout the regions of Asia and Oceania. They had gotten used to the idea of the United Nations, following the Impact Wars, exerting greater control over the affairs of the world's nations.

However, they had _not_ gotten used to the idea of seeing a massive military mobilization on their homeland itself.

The Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force. The largest branch of the Japanese military under the command of the Defense Ministry, the JSSDF was capable of engaging in high-risk combat scenarios. They ranked among the elite military units of the world, and almost all of its members had gone on tours of duty during the Impact Wars. Hardened, capable, and deadly.

Right now, a contingent of tanks and Heavy Fighter Jet-VTOLs were facing the shimmering blue sea, awaiting the monstrosity that sonar indicated was on its way here. The 7th Air Wing, hosted out of the Edo Memorial Air Base (located at the new shoreline where the Ibaraki Airport used to be), hovered in position. Armed with a combination of air-to-ground and air-to-air missiles (because, really, why take chances?), well over one-hundred-and-fifty HFJ-VTOLs awaited the Angel. Stationed along the various road ways by the sea were lines of tanks, staggered in two rows so as to enable for evasive maneuvering. Stationary artillery cannons and mobile rocket platforms were all on standby.

This didn't even begin to cover the defenses of Tokyo-3; this was just the first line.

Silently, patiently, they waited.

The blue skies, mirrored by the glittering ocean water, belied the slaughter that was about to occur.

The titan emerged from the deep, its form shrouded by a geyser.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Various holograms seemed to hover in the air, presenting a detailed and real-time (for the most part; satellites were scarcer than they were prior to the Impact Wars, so their usage was heavily regulated by the United Nations) look at the battlefield. Approximately six miles of fortified land sat between Tokyo-3 and the expected point of contact. It went without saying that much of the JSSDF brass was eager to stop it before it got to Tokyo-3.

A fool's dare.

Gendo couldn't help but wonder if the various generals and admirals sitting above him ever tired of cleaning their relatively superfluous medals. Their presence here was, to be frank, a distraction; conventional weapons wouldn't do a thing to an Angel.

Yet they still tried. "I will offer you one last chance, gentlemen. Cede control of this operation to NERV, and you can leave us to our duty."

A slight widening of the nostrils, shifting of the shoulders, narrowed eyes…they were visibly frustrated by the shot at their pride. Understandable; all of them had served with honor and conviction during the Impact Wars. Needless to say, they were quite galled by the perceived slight against the JSSDF. "And we will not cede control of this operation unless ordered so by either the Defense Minister or the Prime Minister. **Only** then; until that happens, this is an SSDF operation." An elderly man – eyes holding no small measure of contempt for the civilian that _dared_ to bark so loudly – scowled, the angry look offsetting the pristine green of his uniform. "We'd rather trust that which has proven itself in battle instead of an experimental **toy**."

Yes, quite galled indeed.

However, that they dared to think they could sit upon their pedestals and cast a condescending eye upon NERV (upon _his_ work, _HIS_ territory) was in itself rather galling. "Very well then. I was under the impression that veterans of the Impact Wars had misgivings about casually throwing away soldiers' lives. I suppose even I can make mistakes."

The angry mutterings and scornful glares did little to appease Gendo. He simply turned around, facing the images being broadcast from the shores at the sea. The cool air of the Operations Deck was rife with tension, especially given the energy readings coming from the Angel that was now approaching the mainland.

Alas, he already knew the ending to this story; if it were an actual book for sale, he would've parted with it for free. Perhaps a single Yen, at best. "Fuyutsuki, I'll be seeing to more important things. Contact me when these 'gentlemen' acquiesce."

"Of course Professor," remarked NERV's Sub-Director.

Gendo calmly departed the Operations Deck, heading towards the chambers containing Evangelion Unit-01. It wasn't long before he could hear shouts of indignation and disbelief by the JSSDF officers behind him; apparently, their first line of tanks had already been vaporized. However, he had more important things to ponder.

For one thing, what was he going to do when he saw his son? And how dramatic would he have to be?

_Hmm. Perhaps I'll check on the Sergeant first._

xxxx

/Nagano-Hakone Line, Outskirts of Tokyo-3/

"**A national emergency has been declared in the Kanto and Ch****ū****bu Regions as of 12:30 PM. All citizens are to remain at their designated shelter until the emergency has been lifted.**"

_And I'm the only one who's actually trying to get closer._

Ironic. The high-speed rail, designed and invented to ferry thousands upon thousands people at once and as fast as possible across Japan, held only one passenger, one who didn't mind if the train took a little bit longer reaching his destination.

No, no, that wouldn't quite be the _literal_ meaning of irony; he could imagine his Aunt Alicia lecturing him now on why it was important to have clarity and focus in one's choice of words. She had been a good teacher; a bit overzealous, sure, but good nonetheless. Then Uncle Tomoe, self-described champion of common sense, would harp on Alicia for hanging on to the literal meaning of irony when everyone _else_ understood what he meant. His aunt and uncle would then get into a protracted argument that his cousin Annette would describe as 'entirely silly' before dragging him outside to go scavenger hunting with the neighbors and-

He shook his head, clearing away the fond memories. _Look at me. I'm about to see my father again and I'm fantasizing about my old home_. Then again, the only time he saw the man on a continual basis was whenever _that_ day rolled around.

The day his mother had died.

"Seven years," muttered the boy, gazing outside the windows of the cabin. As the only passenger on the automated rail, he looked rather small. It didn't help that he seemed overdressed for the occasion; a light blue shirt was matched with a finely pressed navy blue suit, the latter of which _clearly_ made for someone with a larger frame. Black leather shoes and a matching belt would have made him look sharp and distinctive, were it not for his somewhat lanky build. Brown hair – on the verge between a casual and a messy bowl cut – framed a rather feminine face.

Yes, Shinji Ikari had often been mistaken as a girl. Much to his irritation and the amusement of his cousin. Fortunately, if his father's old childhood pictures had been any indication, it wouldn't be long until he finally got some facial hair.

…_am I really thinking about facial hair at a time like this?_ Shinji plopped back in the chair, groaning due to the futility of it all. His thoughts had been like this for the past few days, ever since he had gotten the message from his father.

At least his father was just as 'eccentric' as ever.

xxxx

/September 16, 2015/

/Outskirts of Okayama-2/

One man's misfortune is another man's chance.

If one were cynical, one could call the household of Tomoe and Alicia Ikari a chance that had been the misfortune of thousands.

Following Second Impact, the regions of Chūgoku, Shikoku, and Kyūshū had taken a beating by three tsunamis and at least four earthquakes. Most of the survivors had retreated further inland, where the Japanese government had shored up their presence, thus ensuring some measure of safety from the societal breakdown that had gripped most of the world's nations. It wasn't until July of 2004 that the government had stabilized enough to reassert control over the entirety of the Japanese mainland.

Tomoe Ikari, smelling a good bargain in real estate, had moved his family from a cluttered Tokyo-2 to the open regions outside of what had once been Okayama (now Okayama-1 under the standard nomenclature). The climate had already been quite warm prior to Impact, so the climactic changes that had gripped Japan were simply more of the same for denizens of Okayama-2. There had even been enough land to maintain some white peach trees and grape vines, near the mountainous regions north of Okayama-1. Add in the booming industry of scuba tours – the coastal portions of Okayama-1 were completely submerged after an earthquake had split the city in twain – and Okayama-2 was a relatively wonderful place to be.

Which was why Gendo had entrusted his in-laws to the care of his son.

At least Annette had had a playmate to boss around.

"Come _**on**_, Shinji-kun! We're losing daylight here!"

"You could HELP more," groaned Shinji as he tried to pull a wagon laden with rusted junk, broken antiques, and waterlogged knick-knacks. The dirt road that led towards Okayama-1 was not conducive to the large red wagon, but the main roads were still too busy. All in all, it was just another afternoon in the ruins of a world before Impact. "Aunt Alicia's getting tired of all the stuff piling up in the shed."

Annette sighed in a theatrical manner, annoyed by the implication that her collection was nothing but **junk**. "It's history! They're the remains of what life was like Pre-Impact, and I for one am not going to throw it away."

"She didn't say anything about throwing it away though."

"The intent's _obvious_."

"…how?"

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

"I've lived with you and Aunt Alicia for the last seven years. I think I know at least a little."

Annette actually _laughed_ at that. Her laughter could get surprisingly deep for someone with such a thin build, but beneath the features inherited by her Caucasian mother, the blonde had a rough and gruff approach to life that her father had made his trademark. Given what Uncle Tomoe looked like, that was no surprise (honestly, Shinji was STILL surprised that his cousin wasn't taller, given how much of a giant Tomoe was). "Silly _silly_ boy, you'll never understand women. No man has EVER understood women, _nor shall they!_"

In a manner that would make Tomoe Ikari proud, Shinji just rolled his eyes, used to his cousin's boisterous acting. Being the best actress in the school's theater club would do that to a girl. "Whatever."

"Mah, you're so boring," muttered Annette. "Ah well…" She laced her hands behind her head, fingers fiddling with her ponytail as thoughts turned to dinner. "So Shinji-kun…what do you think mom's making for dinner?" There was still a good kilometer to go until they reached their home, and the sun was already calling it a day. Soon the stars would take their shift. "I hope she doesn't make nattō…I'd prefer sashimi, wouldn't you?"

No answer.

"Shinji-kun?"

Nothing.

Annette turned around, seeing that Shinji had stopped. Something in the sky had caught his attention: a bright white star.

A star that was…getting closer?

Uh oh.

The projectile _**roared**_ overhead, slamming into ground amidst a thicket of trees. The collision kicked up dust and sound, the shockwave causing their ribs to quiver. A brief moment of terror gripped them, wondering if another war had decided to come knocking.

Moments passed, and nothing but silence answered their fear.

"…Annette?"

"Yes Shinji-kun?"

"…what was that?"

"…I don't know…_let's find out!_"

Shinji groaned.

The two of them quietly snuck off of the dirt path, following the trench that the apparent meteorite had made. "I wonder if we can somehow drag it to the house…"

"…that's the one thing you're wondering about?"

Annette shot Shinji a dirty look. "No sense of fantasy? No sense of adventure? _No sense of daring-do?_"

"…adventure's fine if you're properly prepared. I mean, would you jump off a bridge without a bungee cord? Or a cliff without a parachute?"

"…"

"So there."

"Shut up Shinji-kun," grumbled Annette as they finally reached the fallen projectile. The possibilities of what it could be were narrowed immediately by the spherical perfection of the object. "…a probe? A satellite? AWESOME."

The dust settled more, and another feature became visible: a red leaf.

Shinji's eyes widened. He'd recognize that logo anywhere. "NERV?"

"**Vocal profile recognized: Ikari, Shinji,**" chirped the sphere, causing both children to jump. The voice was bubbly and cheerful, like that of a prepubescent girl. Or Annette when she had first tried drama as a ten-year-old. "**You are the recipient of an automated message from NERV. Since potentially-classified material is contained in this message, the medium of suborbital rail gun was used for delivery, to prevent possible interception by unwanted parties.**"

Shinji and Annette stared. "…sub…orbital…_rail gun_?" The blonde turned towards her cousin. "Did I hear that right?"

"Yes you did."

"…is this your father's doing?"

"Probably." He actually wasn't surprised; this seemed to be fairly standard for his father. "I think the main reason he did it like this was so he could get my attention."

"**If damage to person or property was dealt by this message receptacle, the appropriate form for filing a damages claim to NERV can be found in the compartment labeled 'A' beneath the projector.**"

"…have I bothered to tell you that your dad's _insane?_"

"No, but Uncle Tomoe tells me that enough for the two of you, so you're covered."

"**Begin message.**"

The orb cracked open in a seamless manner, revealing a lens that emitted a blue light. The projected hologram took on a familiar form that Annette boggled at. "Shinji…is that-?"

"_Hello…Shinji._"

"Father…" Shinji was honestly aghast at the sight of the blue-tinted image of his father, clad in his familiar cloak and shades. The image brought back both fond and painful memories.

"_The time has come for us to fulfill our promises to each other._" The image flickered, replaced by that of a long-haired woman in a jacket and a short dress suit that went down to her thighs. On her head was a beret, and a cross dangled from her necklace. "_This is Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi. She will be the one to pick you up upon your arrival to Tokyo-3. Open Compartment 'B'._"

Shinji immediately did so, seeing a number of paper forms inside, along with twenty thousand yen and a NERV badge. A badge with his photo on it, surprisingly. "…huh…?" _Didn't I have this photo taken at the amusement park three months ago?_

The image of Misato flickered back to that of Gendo's. "_Follow the instructions on the paper forms and you should make it to Tokyo-3 with little difficulty._" The man paused, as if hesitant. "_I look forward to seeing you in person._"

"…father…" Shinji looked at the materials in his hands, mind numb with disbelief. Seven years.

Seven years since he had been left here by his father. Seven years of peace. Seven years with a loving and supportive family.

The anticipation of seeing his father again was almost overwhelmed by the anxiety of the inevitable meeting and what this message entailed for him. _I'm going back…so it's finally happening._

The Angels were coming.

"_Before you leave…_" continued Gendo, as if remembering something. "_Tell Alicia and Tomoe that I said thank you._"

"You know, for a crazy person, he's actually kind of considerate," remarked Annette, feeling a little better despite the impromptu message from the heavens. True, she had seen the man a few times, but only whenever he made his annual visit to whisk Shinji away to Tokyo-3 for a few days. Given everything her dad had had to say about the man, she'd expected someone a little more…insane.

"_Because of my gratitude for their hard work, I'm giving you a head start._"

Shinji and Annette blinked.

"_Personally, I've always felt that Tomoe's yard could use a crater. I feel that they add…character. He could tell the neighbors that Third Impact happened on his property, but was beaten back by his bare hands. Everyone will be awed. Men will bow before him and women will flock to him. The sheer jealousy that Alicia will feel will prompt her to give him the romantic night to end all romantic nights._"

Shinji and Annette blinked some more.

"_So really, I'm doing him a favor._"

Shinji sighed as Annette's eye twitched. NOW her dad's complaints made sense.

"_You have thirty seconds. Good luck._"

The image of Gendo was replaced with a hologram of a timer set to thirty.

Shinji and Annette stared.

Twenty-nine.

They bolted.

The only other sound that could be heard when the pod exploded was that of Annette cursing Gendo Ikari as the shockwave sent the two cousins tumbling.

_Well, at least he hasn't changed_, thought Shinji as he tried to pry Annette out of the ground.

That could only be a good thing, right?

xxxx

…_hopefully._ Uncle Tomoe had NOT been of the same opinion, unsurprisingly.

"**Now arriving at Tokyo-3 Station.**"

Shinji fidgeted in his seat, realizing that the train was about to stop. _This is it_. The young teenager quietly got out of his seat, his trepidation increasing as quickly as the rail was slowing down. _This is what you've been waiting for…_

Yet, it had also been something he had dreaded. He had NO clue as to what exactly he was going to fight; only that they were of the same class of creatures as the one that had caused Second Impact. _Going up against something like __**that**__…I'll have help though,_ rationalized the boy. An entire city's worth of defensive weaponry behind him, along with the genius and tactical assistance of NERV.

His _father_ would be there.

_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…_

He thought of his mother's smiling face.

With that thought, Shinji stood just a little bit taller, those few centimeters making a world of difference as he looked resolutely at the doors.

_I won't run away_.

The doors opened, and Shinji stepped foot into Tokyo-3.

**SCREEEEEEEECH!**

"GAH!" yelped Shinji, his somewhat-stirring growth in confidence taking a back seat to shock, surprise, and any other emotion that fell under '_What just happened?_'

A blazing red motorcycle had screeched to a halt on the concrete platform. With a frame of sleek red polymer, glistening metal, and smooth curves, the bike was a man-made beast. The growling of the engine certainly gave off that impression.

It also complimented the biker's red jacket. She glanced at him over black shades, long purple hair framing a face that could pull off the ultimate '_come hither_' look. "Shinji Ikari, I presume?"

"Er…yes…" The hologram he had seen in the message was practically identical. At least the image now had color. "Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi?"

"Please, call me Misato!" The woman shifted forward on the black leather seat, a long, slender leg providing balance for the still vehicle. "Get behind me and hang on tight, okay?"

Shinji blinked in response to the order, still somewhat perplexed (and mesmerized, if you were to ask him for an honest opinion) by this downright beautiful woman's sudden appearance. "Um…okay…" Shinji carefully sat down on the seat, gingerly wrapping his arms around the Lieutenant Colonel's torso. "Like this?"

"Mm-hmm! You can feel me up if you want to."

Shinji recognized that playful tone. He had heard it time after time from Annette, and it meant only one thing: Katsuragi was deliberately trying to get a rise out of him. He could have resisted. _Could have_ being the operative phrase, given that Misato was as hot as a pistol, and none too shy about flaunting it. "_**Grk!**_"

Misato giggled as she revved the bike. "Ah, boys. So easy." The wheels screeched as she spun about, redirecting the motorcycle out of the Tokyo-3 Station. "So Shinji, I take it your trip here went smoothly?"

"Well, um…" Shinji gulped, trying to regain his composure. Thoughts of his uncle helped. "Uncle Tomoe was really upset by my father's message…at least, the way it got there." That was the understatement of the century. "But we all talked about it, and…well, I _had_ to come. Then we took care of the transfer papers to the school here in Tokyo-3, I said goodbye to friends and acquaintances…and I left on Friday night."

"Two nights ago, huh?" Misato frowned as she veered onto the main highway, the city of Tokyo-3 looming in the background. "You sure got through the Tokyo-2 checkpoints pretty quickly."

"It was the NERV badge my father sent me."

"Well, that explains it."

"It doesn't explain how he got my picture for it."

"Doesn't he have photos of you?"

"It's a photo that was taken at Okayama Land three months ago."

"…"

"I'll just chalk it up to my father being…well, my _father_."

"That's pretty much how I get by." Misato tilted her head, briefly looking back at her passenger. _Kind of smaller than I'd thought he'd be._ Then again, she shouldn't judge a book by its cover; Professor Gendo Ikari, despite his…_quirks_…was the Supreme Commander of the world's only defense against the Angels. You couldn't get to that position without cunning, savvy, and a fair bit of deviousness. _If this little guy's remotely like him, it's gonna get real interesting around here_. "So, you know why you're here?"

"…yes."

"Oh?"

"I'm here to pilot Evangelion Unit-01…to fight the Angels."

Misato frowned, resisting the urge to do a double-take. That the boy knew that much wasn't much of a surprise (after all, Professor Ikari would have to be a REAL bastard to not even give his own son an inkling of what to expect); rather, it was how _casual_ he talked about it. "And you're…_okay_ with this?"

Shinji resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head. "Well, I don't know exactly what I'm getting into, to be honest…" Old times and memories of halcyon days came to mind. "My father and I…we both made a promise to each other. That's all there is to it."

_Sure_, thought Misato, suspicion visible on her features. _I wonder how much he actually knows about Project E?_ Not that she knew everything herself, but the kid's behavior was tamer than she had expected it to be.

The road suddenly began to vibrate. Moments later, it rumbled again. "Misato…did you feel that?"

"Well kid, if you know why you're here, you better get a good look at what you're about to fight." Misato brought the bike to a halt, staring at the nearby mountain range to the east. VTOLs could be seen hovering over the expanse, firing enough munitions to level Tokyo-1 all over again.

Their target calmly stepped beyond the mountains, as if oblivious to the missiles being fired at it.

It was humanoid in shape, yet bearing no characteristics that could be deemed 'human'. Its body was forest green in color, and easily over twenty stories tall. It had long, lanky arms that went past the knees, ending in three segmented talons. Spiky protrusions of bone could be seen all over its form, seeming to mimic ribs and shoulder blades. Thick carapaces of the same bone-colored material covered the hips and shoulders, as if it were armor. Singular lances protruded from the elbows, sharp enough to impale VTOLs (which they were doing, coincidentally). The face was a simple white mask with eyeholes; the only distinguishing feature was the sharp beak extending from the bottom, which gave off the impression of a bird's skull as a child would perceive it. However, the most eye-catching characteristic was the giant red orb lodged into the monster's sternum.

Shinji gaped at the sheer size of the behemoth. "That's…the Angel?"

"The Third Angel," remarked Misato, thoughts spinning as she tried to recall their current position. _Only a few miles away from the nearest Geofront access junction…but we're between the Angel and Tokyo-3._ "It's going to be coming our way."

Shinji didn't really have anything to say, given that he was still staring at the giant. So this was what his parents had prepared for: fighting monsters that seemed far more intimidating than Gojira could ever hope to be. "Er…shouldn't we be going now…?"

The Angel blinked owlishly at the VTOLs before turning towards the duo. The eyeholes on the face seemed to contract upon seeing them.

"Misato…?"

It was actually _looking_ at them.

"Um…"

A yellow light seemed to emerge out of nowhere, illuminating the space about the Third Angel. With the faintest of motions, the titan leapt into the air, a strange moan warbling throughout the outskirts of Tokyo-3.

"_FLOOR IT!_"

Misato twisted the handlebar, the bike's engine snarling as she drove _towards_ the Angel.

"Misato, WRONG WAY!"

"Let me drive Shinji," growled Misato as the Third Angel got closer and _closer_-

"_**MISATO!**_"

The duo barely avoided the Angel's feet. The roadway crumbled under its weight, forcing Misato to weave back and forth to avoid the new pitfalls. Not to be deterred, the Angel aimed its palms at the ground.

_**KREEN!**_

With a high-pitched shriek, violet lances erupted from the Angel's palms, trying to impale Shinji and Misato.

"**Gah**, _**MISATO!**_" Shinji's eyes darted back and forth between the lances, feeling as though lightning was trying to strike them. One mishap and they would be pulverized. Though, to be honest, Misato's absolutely _insane driving_ was almost as bad. "WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?_"

"Keeping us alive." Misato immediately veered to the right, ducking into an alleyway.

Less than a second later, the Angel's lances impacted the foundations of the buildings on both sides, causing them to crumble inwards. Shinji screamed as the alleyway began to collapse.

Misato quickly pressed a blue button by the acceleration handle, prompting an injection of nitrous oxide into the intake valve.

**FWOOM**.

Misato and Shinji shot out of the alleyway like a bullet, barely avoiding being crushed by the collapsing buildings. However, the sheer speed meant that, even with countersteering, Misato couldn't turn too quickly without wiping out. She was slowly curving towards the nearest building, prompting Shinji to scream for dear life.

Misato only smirked as her left thumb hovered over a red button. "Hang on tight and lean forward!" She pressed it.

The frame of the motorcycle, situated over the front wheel, suddenly opened up to reveal a pair of small thrusters that extended to the sides by two feet each. Misato twisted the right handlebar, manipulating the axle that the thrusters were situated on until they were aiming towards the ground.

Shinji, meanwhile, couldn't help but stare at the looming wall. "_**MISATO?**_"

She pressed the red button again.

With a furious howl, the thrusters ignited, _lifting_ the front of the motorcycle into the air. At that precise moment, Misato leaned to the left, allowing the front wheel to come in contact with the side of the wall. With uncanny precision, the Lieutenant Colonel twisted the right handlebar just as the back wheel came into contact with the wall, causing the thrusters to press the wheels AGAINST the building's rock-hard surface. As she was doing this, she pressed the blue button again with her left hand, injecting more N2O into the engine.

_**FWOOOM!**_

The combination of these factors – sufficient thrust to press the bike against the building, leaning forward to reduce air resistance, and enough speed to propel the bike forward despite gravity and friction – was what enabled Misato Katsuragi to figuratively and _literally_ drive Shinji up a wall.

The young boy couldn't help but boggle as the motorcycle neared the edge of the building's side. At the moment, they were over fifteen stories high. "_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh __**crap oh crap oh **__**CRAAAAA-!**_"

Misato held the red button down, causing the thrusters to disengage and recede. Right as the bike went airborne, she pressed a yellow button that sat underneath the blue and red ones.

From the compartment behind the leather seat, twin rods extended above their heads, each one expanding out by ten yards. Instantaneously, rigid wings comprised of a durable red polymer splayed out, catching the wind and enabling them to glide.

Shinji was understandably bewildered. _I'm gliding. On a motorcycle_.

The Third Angel, meanwhile, was once again beset by the JSSDF, its attention now on the artillery cannons peppering it from the south. With its former targets no longer within sight, it focused on the immediate threat (if the JSSDF could even be called a 'threat').

Shinji, heart pounding like a jackhammer, quietly looked at the Third Angel's shrinking form as it waded into the JSSDF's defensive lines. Then he looked at the large wings that had suddenly sprouted out of the back of the motorcycle. Then he gazed down at the ground, idly noting that they were slowly descending.

Then he turned towards Misato. "…did you have this bike custom-made?"

"Yep!" Misato flashed Shinji a happy grin. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"…sure, yeah…" _And now I know why my dad hired you_, dryly thought Shinji, dreading the idea of NERV being populated by people just as crazy as his father or the Lieutenant Colonel. "Can we get back on the ground now?"

"Sure thing, Shinji, we're almost…there…" Misato's voice died off, her jaw going slack as if she had seen something horrible.

Confused, Shinji turned his head, noticing that the VTOLs were retreating from the Angel as it neared the artillery cannons, disappearing beyond the mountain range. "Why are they leaving…?"

"_**No**_…they're using an _N2 mine!_" Misato swiftly pried handgrips out from a compartment beneath the handlebars. With a push of the left grip and a pull of the right, the wings promptly tilted, causing them to turn towards the nearest evacuated building.

"Uh…Misato, what are you-?"

Shinji wisely shut up when Misato pulled an Uzi out of her jacket.

_**Batabatabatabatabata!**_

Nine millimeter rounds shattered the glass window on the sixth floor, revealing an opening into an office complex. With a press of the yellow button, the wings on Misato's bike began to recede, prompting an immediate downward acceleration. Granted, it didn't matter, because they had been gliding towards the seventh floor anyway. As Shinji's stomach nearly dropped out, the motorcycle fell through the opening to the sixth floor, the wings _just_ fitting through as they came to a stop amongst a row of empty cubicles. The motorcycle's engine calmed to a quiet purr, barely audible over Shinji's panicked breathing.

"Alright! Timed it perfectly!" exclaimed Misato with a grin.

"_Yeah…perfect timing…_" groaned Shinji, wearily leaning back against the seat.

That's when the building rumbled, computers and papers falling over. The rest of the glass behind them shattered; even though they were on the wrong side of the building to see the blast of the N2 mine, the ambient light from the explosion was still visible. The shockwave from the blast roiled through the air, knocking out windows and tossing cars as far as the eye could see. Fortunately, Tokyo-3 proper was still several miles away, and was untouched by the blast.

Not that Shinji knew that; at the moment, he was busy performing some cost-benefit analysis in his head. He quickly concluded that piloting the Evangelion to fight the Third Angel couldn't _**possibly**_ be as harrowing as Misato's driving.

"Well Shinji-kun, we're in the clear! Let's hurry up and get you to NERV!" After an affectionate pat of her red warhorse, Misato revved the engine and slowly drove through the building.

After everything that had just occurred, driving down the emergency stairwell to get to the first floor was downright anticlimactic.

Shinji did not mind at all.

xxxx

/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"**Professor Ikari**."

"Yes Fuyutsuki?"

"**Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi has just arrived with the Third Child.**"

"Excellent."

"**We've also received official confirmation from the Defense Ministry that the SSDF is relieved of command. The operation is now under NERV's total control.**"

"Also excellent. What's the status of the Third Angel?"

"**The N2 mine managed to slow it down, but it's already regenerating from the damage. The MAGI are predicting it'll be fully healed within the hour.**"

"_Most_ excellent. Make sure the defensive armaments are set to the Delta configuration."

"**Yes sir.**"

Sergeant Rei Ayanami watched quietly as the Professor removed his hand from the ear piece. The room was spotless and without blemish, befitting a high-quality medical facility. She was not one to complain, but the presence of white – on the tiles, on the walls, on the ceiling, on the medical equipment, on the curtains – seemed a bit excessive even to her. Professor Ikari's predominately navy blue uniform stood out like a sore thumb by comparison. "Were the SSDF able to damage the Third Angel?"

Gendo quietly stood up from his chair, shaking his head as he did. "No damage that was permanent, or even meaningful." All the better for NERV. "Fortunately, the Third Child has just arrived. I'll be going to greet him now."

"Understood sir," answered Rei as the Professor departed, leaving her alone in the sterile room. The medical diagnosis she had received following the failed Activation Experiment had been relatively pleasant: on her left side, she had suffered closed fractures in the radius, ulna, femur, tibia, and ribs seven through ten. Rounding it off was some substantial bruising on the torso. On the surface, it seemed quite serious.

She would be able to pilot within a few weeks.

Still, that would put the onus of humanity's survival on an untested Pilot: the Third Child. Shinji Ikari, the Professor's only child.

_Hmm. Is he capable?_

Curiosity was an odd creature, being one that didn't show up often for the young teenager. However, when it did, Sergeant Ayanami had a habit of becoming incredibly obstinate. As a result, it wasn't entirely unexpected when the young girl decided to call the medical staff.

One press of the call button and a few seconds later, a feminine voice crackled over the speakers. "**Can we help you Sergeant?**"

"Nurse?"

"**Yes ma'am?**"

"Bring me my crutches."

"…**why? You're not cleared to leave your room, and we haven't received word from Professor Ikari, Dr. Fuyutsuki, Dr. Akagi, or-**"

"I will see to it that you and your entire department are selected for Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's Obstacle Course when the next review period begins." Her cool and nigh-emotionless tone made the threat doubly serious. Then again, _ANY_ threat involving Misato Katsuragi tended to be serious.

The nurse's response was a foregone conclusion. "**…I'll be right down.**"

xxxx

/Tram Line 7, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari never tired of seeing the Geofront.

As a young child, he had marveled at how 'the buildings float in the sky!' As he had grown, his perceptions had changed; he had gone from asking how they had moved a whole city underground to simply enjoying the scenery for its own sake. At the moment, artificial sunlight was gleaming down from massive lamps, casting the entire Geofront in a sunset it couldn't experience. The civilian portions of Tokyo-3 were hanging from the ceiling, a marvel of engineering. Tram lines snaked along the edge of the spherical cavern, eventually trailing away and converging en route towards NERV headquarters. Amidst the large lake and temperate forest was a sprawling facility, its focal point the large, almost translucent pyramid that seemed to merge seamlessly with an identically-shaped indent into the ground. The reflective surface of NERV 's primary complex caught Shinji's gaze, as it always had.

_Back here again…_

Soon. He would see his father soon.

"So, you've actually been down in the Geofront before?"

Shinji turned towards Misato, regarding her inquisitive gaze with a nod. "I mean, I told you that I know about Unit-01."

"But have you _seen_ it?"

The motorized platform they stood on suddenly entered the primary tram junction, which was situated in the tall administrative complex that stood nearby the pyramid. The warm glow of the faux-sunset was replaced by the harsh light and cool, synthetic environment of NERV-1.

It certainly fit the sudden shift in the mood. "Yes. I have."

Misato was, to be frank, surprised. Given the secrecy involved in running NERV – in particular with regards to the Evangelions themselves – she was surprised that Professor Ikari had actually let a child see so much (that Shinji was his son was beside the point). "…huh."

"You sound surprised."

"Your father goes to great lengths to keep anything related to NERV classified."

"Well…it was kind of unavoidable for me." Shinji felt a brief twinge. A titan of purple; a brown-haired woman's vacant stare; a clenched fist holding him in the air. "Besides, if I'm going to fight the Angels, it kind of helps to know how I'm going to do it."

Misato nodded, acknowledging the boy's point. "True that. We'd have to be real jackasses to just put you on the spot with no warning."

The tram slowed to a stop, the particular platform locking into place as the gateway opened up into a large corridor tinted with shades of green and gray. Red arrows pointed in both directions, offering guidance to newcomers. Unfortunately, none of them were pointing in the direction Misato wanted to go to. _Well this is just great_. She pulled a white parchment out of her jacket; it was a map of a particular subsection of NERV-1. Not that Misato was up to the task of reading the gibberish her friend called kanji. _Seriously Ritsuko, how hard is it to write directions?_

Shinji took off to the left.

…_okay, now he apparently feels adventurous_. "It's a bad idea to go exploring; this place is EASY to get lost in." She had personal experience with this matter.

"Don't worry Misato. I know the way." Shinji continued walking.

Perplexed, Misato took off after the boy, slowing her pace as she caught up. "Really?"

Shinji only nodded. He couldn't forget even if he tried.

Sure enough, it only took several minutes for Shinji to arrive at an elevator, Misato right behind him. It had taken a few turns through NERV's labyrinthine structure, plus a trip down an escalator, but Shinji had gotten them to a place Misato recognized. _Guess he really has been here._ "Good for you Shinji!"

Shinji wordlessly pressed a combination of buttons, signaling the location he wanted the multi-directional elevator to take him. With an electronic hum, the elevator began to descend.

The anxiety was becoming oppressive. The sheer tension was visible in the rigidity of his stance; Misato could spot it from a mile away. "You're gonna grow old if you don't loosen up. Just relax and take it easy!"

Shinji was not particularly receptive. His nerves were simply too on edge. _Soon. Soon._

The elevator came to a halt, signaling that someone was about to get on.

Needless to say, Shinji's unease once more took a backseat to bewilderment as another woman abruptly dropped in. However, this time it was a woman wearing a white lab coat over a blue wetsuit, her hair obviously dyed blonde. The bangs still dripped with red fluid, which only drew more attention to what could only be described as a cybernetic monocle fixed over her right eye. That being said, Shinji, pubescent teen that he was, noted that she was also quite pretty.

He would've complimented her on her looks, had she not been busy ranting at an invisible person.

"No, I was just IN the coolant pool."

As the elevator door closed, Shinji calmly edged away from the blonde. Misato simply smiled, as if getting an old joke.

"You know very well that the mixture needs to be regularly filtered of contaminants!" The blonde blinked before snarling. "_No_, this is _**not**_ the time to test out a new variant…I don't CARE if it's more efficient by volume, it doesn't mesh well with the current mix! We have an operation that's about to begin, and I'd rather we save the experimentation for a more opportune time." Her left eye – which Shinji could now see was dull green in color, like moss – suddenly narrowed. "Repeat that." Seconds later, she growled. "I'm well aware of the condition my lab is in. But I'm not _in_ there, **am I**?"

Moments passed. Shinji had backed up as far as he could without breaking out of the elevator. Misato was still smiling.

The woman suddenly shifted to the side, her whole body shuddering as she yelled, "**Stop telling me to **_**DO**_** things!** Or I _WILL_ do them! And _then_…" Her face split open in a smirk that most would call _deranged_. "THEN, we shall discover _who_ will regret it _**more! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

The woman noticeably calmed down as she pressed a button inside her wireless earpiece. "How bothersome."

"MAGI-00 giving you a hard time?" joked Misato, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Don't get me started Misato," droned the woman, her eyes falling upon a rather frightened boy. "Ah, so this is the Third Child?" She nonchalantly held her hand out. "Greetings. I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, current head of Project E."

Shinji stared.

"And since I know you're going to ask eventually, no, I am _not_ bipolar."

Shinji felt like weeping. _Why father? Why do you hire people like this?_

Ritsuko promptly ignored Shinji's cringing form. "So Misato, your opinion?"

"Well, he's actually aware of Unit 01…I'm not aware of any actual piloting experience though."

The doctor snorted as the elevator came to a halt. "Of _course_ not, we'd have records on that sort of thing if he had. We're operating with a blank slate here, so I can only operate off of your opinion."

The Lieutenant Colonel rolled her eyes, used to her friend's eccentricities. "Let's see then. Well, the report from Marduk seemed to be optimistic about his chances…oh, and I kinda put him through the ringer on the way here." Misato scratched the back of her head as Shinji twitched, the reflexive action nearly making him fall over. "I can't wait till you view the surveillance logs!"

"Splendid, superb." Dr. Akagi briefly reviewed a few new digital files via the apparatus over her right eye. "Well, the Type-B equipment has been fully implemented, though we won't know its effectiveness until we have a live combat test…" The doctor began muttering to herself, as though conducting a debate concerning the various ways Unit-01 could go haywire. It was at that point that she noticed Shinji walking ahead. "Hm?"

"He seems to know the way," remarked Misato as she followed him. The overall tint of the room was a violet red, due to the presence of the _massive_ tank of coolant situated to the side. An escalator stretched up towards another terminal. "Anyway, I think the little guy has what it takes!" Besides, they didn't have a choice either way, given Rei's injuries.

Dr. Akagi hummed thoughtfully, bringing a hand up to her earpiece. "Ibuki…regarding Unit-01's activation: what are the probabilities being reported by the MAGI?" A pause. "There's a chance it could work?" Another pause, followed by widening eyes. "Repeat that?" A lot of blinking. "_HOW_ many zeroes?" Ritsuko promptly turned towards Misato. "**FOOL!** _It'll NEVER work!_"

"Since when have the MAGI been right about anything?" Before Ritsuko could go on a rant, Misato added, "About_ me_."

Ritsuko's silence said it all. The MAGI had all concluded various times that Misato's very existence was a statistical impossibility. Her 'driving' feats had been analyzed and deemed physically impossible.

Misato counted it as a victory.

Shinji ignored the banter of the two women behind him, his eyes focused mostly on the tank of coolant. Through its transparent walls, he could make out the murky outline of an arm. _There it is._

The escalator came to an end; Shinji calmly stepped toward the nearest door, swiping his NERV ID badge through the adjacent card reader. That the door opened was no surprise.

After all, he could remember his father doing the same thing many times.

_This is it_.

Without waiting for Misato or Dr. Akagi, the boy calmly stepped into the breach.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Tokyo-3/

Where?

Where?

_Where?_

The entity that humanity had dubbed 'the Third Angel' gazed upon the mass of metal and rock that was known as Tokyo-3. Senses extended, seeing and perceiving on levels beyond those of any organism on Earth.

Unfortunately, it was experiencing an approximation to what humans called 'interference'. The contours upon which the essences of the universe circulated curved around a sphere underneath the city, unable to permeate it. Vague sparks of energy leaked through the sphere, imperceptible by the denizens of this world. Even so, the Third Angel knew that it was seeing what amounted to an incomplete picture; were the Angel whole, it would have undoubtedly seen the truth of what lied within.

That there was interference at all, however, indicated technology of its Creator and His Kind.

A voice rang out across the ether, unknowable to all save the Third Angel.

**Ah, Sachiel. You have [awoken/risen/manifested].**

The Third Angel paused. **MY [NAME/TITLE/IDENTITY] IS [INDECIPHERABLE].**

**Humanity is incapable of pronouncing our true [name/title/identity]; Sachiel is the closest approximation that they have for [INDECIPHERABLE]. Likewise, the Lilim have christened their [Creator/Mother/Source], [INDECIPHERABLE], as LILITH.**

**I UNDERSTAND, [INDECIPHERABLE]. CAN YOU [PERCEIVE/FEEL/EXPERIENCE] WHAT I [PERCEIVE/FEEL/EXPERIENCE]?**

**Somewhat. My current form is rather limited in function.**

**IS [INDECIPHERABLE] HERE?**

**Yes. From what I have been able to ascertain, She has been locked away by the Lilim, deep within Her [vessel/home/shield], [INDECIPHERABLE]. They call it the Black Moon.**

That certainly explained the 'interference'; the 'Black Moon' would undoubtedly avert the sight of one as incomplete as Sachiel. **CAN SHE PROVIDE THE LOCATION OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]?**

**Of that I am certain. The Lilim have managed to hide Him quite well; She will undoubtedly have the answers we seek.**

The Third Angel, Sachiel, audibly acknowledged his kin's words. To all others who heard it, the sound flowed like a river of a thousand whispers. **I SHALL LOOSE HER BINDINGS AND OBTAIN THE ANSWERS WE SEEK.**

**The Lilim will try and stop you.**

**WHY?**

**I am not sure. Their reasoning still eludes me.**

The Third Angel suddenly noticed various shifts in the contours about him. Focusing on the local region of space-time, the Third Angel noted that nearby concentrations of energy were changing in form and structure; the Lilim were preparing to strike.

Sachiel's eyes _glowed_.

**THEN I SHALL [BREAK/END/ANNIHILATE/SUNDER] ALL WHO STAND AGAINST ME.**

Violet energy erupted from a missile battery in the form of a giant cross, brightening the twilight sky of Tokyo-3.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Sir! Missile Battery A-7 has been annihilated!"

Sub-Director Kozou Fuyutsuki scowled at the readout. Group A – mostly comprised of chemically-propelled projectile weapons – of the MAGI-controlled defenses were already attacking the Angel, to little effect other than gaining its attention. The Delta configuration was programmed to unleash its full potential only when an Evangelion was active in the field.

Unit-01 was still conspicuously absent.

_Damn it Gendo, I know you have a taste for the theatric, but could you hurry it up with your son?_ Running a hand through his thick, combed-back hair of smoky gray, Fuyutsuki tried to think of a more fruitful way of keeping the Angel occupied. _Hmm._

Inspiration hit. Somewhat-worrisome inspiration, but inspiration nonetheless. "No time like the present..."

The Sub-Director, clad in a neatly pressed brown uniform, was often the picture of sanity and stability around NERV. After all, Professor Ikari's eccentric nature was well-documented, as were those of Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi. Needless to say, it provided NERV's employees (and various governments around the world, for that matter) some measure of ease that there was a level-headed _adult_ in NERV's command structure.

So when Fuyutsuki issued his next command, almost all of the bridge technicians blanched.

"I did not stutter, ladies and gentlemen."

"But, we haven't tested them in live combat before! Dr. Akagi only just _recently_ concluded a successful synchronization test with the Primary Coordinator, but we have no clue how he'll perform! He hasn't even had any simulated combat exercises yet!"

"I have documented evidence from Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi dictating otherwise, Lieutenant Hyuga."

"Sir, are we really counting _arcades?_"

"Your objections are duly noted Lieutenant, but we're out of options. Plus, given what I've seen in person, I have faith in his ability." Ignoring Lieutenant Hyuga's exasperated gasp, Fuyutsuki turned to a brown-haired woman sitting in front of the MAGI terminal. "Lieutenant Ibuki, is the system operational?"

"Yes sir! We're ready to go at any time."

Fuyutsuki smirked as he stepped forward, eyeing the one of the smaller monitors in the MAGI terminal. Blinking on the screen in red was the symbol 'P2'. Bringing a hand to his earpiece, the Sub-Director said, "Pen-Pen…are you ready?"

"_**Wark.**_"

"I'll take that as a yes." Fuyutsuki gazed once more at the primary screen, eyeing the Third Angel as it destroyed a group of stationary mortars. "It's time to put Dr. Akagi's system to the test. If you will, Lieutenant Ibuki."

"Yes sir!" The woman quickly typed in the activation code. The 'P2' flashed green. "_LAUNCHING GUNDAMS!_"

xxxx

/Lymph Node-A, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"**BEHOLD!** Mankind's ultimate fighting machine: the synthetic life-form, _Evangelion Unit-01!_"

Even though time passed and things changed, Shinji was grateful that some constants existed. One of them was his father.

The other was the visage of Evangelion Unit-01, still menacing after all these years.

The only part of the Evangelion that was visible was the head, clad in an indigo helmet fashioned after that of a samurai: two ridges spanned from the back of the head towards the front, fanning out and forming thick plates by the jaw. Protruding from the forehead was a similarly-colored horn that had a green ring about its base; thin and sharp, it looked perfectly capable of goring a battleship. The actual maw of the colossus was colored cornflower blue, the jaws shaped to form a monstrous scowl. That the head itself was over fifteen feet in diameter didn't help, adding to the impression that it would gobble you up at a moment's notice. The rest of Unit-01 was submerged under the red coolant, save for the massive shoulder pylons. However, even they were locked into place within specially-crafted slots in the wall; all in all, given the hydraulic arms that were fixed upon its shoulders, the Evangelion looked more like a sealed beast than a weapon of war.

Shinji wasn't thinking about any of that.

Nor was he paying attention to Dr. Akagi, who had launched into a boisterous speech espousing the scientific virtues ("Capable of generating, with a sufficiently high sync ratio, the metaphysical construct that can render an Angel vulnerable to conventional weapons!") and vices ("That we decided on _**bipeds**_ is still vexing, but in the end, Square Cube SHALL BE **VINDICATED! **_**HAHAHAHAHA!**_") of the Evangelion.

Neither was he enjoying the show alongside Misato, who was also observing the orange-clad technicians scurrying about in the rafters about the chamber, finishing up on preliminary maintenance.

Instead, his focus was exclusively on the eyes of Unit-01, cream-colored shards amidst black metal, bearing blank pupils that seemed to be looking _directly_ at him. As they always did.

No matter how many times he had seen Unit-01 face-to-face, _she_ would always look at him.

Misato noted Shinji's intense stare. "You okay? I mean, I know it looks kind of freaky, but it won't bite." When Shinji didn't respond, the Lieutenant Colonel became worried. "Hey Ritsuko, I think he crashed."

Immediately falling out of her tirade, the female scientist tapped the side of her cybernetic monocle, turning away from Misato and towards Shinji. "Then allow me to press **RESTART!**" A bright red flash erupted from the monocle.

"_**GAH!**_" yelped Shinji as he faltered, nearly blinded by the flash. For some reason, the rapidly-disappearing spots floating across his vision were shaped like tacos and ears of corn. "What was _that_ for?"

"To get your attention! We have no time for blue screens of death! _That_…can come **LATER!**"

Shinji stared incredulously at Misato, who simply mouthed 'roll with it!'

Dr. Akagi immediately calmed down, seemingly unaware of her idiosyncratic demeanor. "At any rate, we don't have much time." A few tremors shook the chamber, indicative of the battle taking place above. "We have to get Unit-01 moving."

"I know, it's just…" Shinji straightened up, looking back at Unit-01's face. "…it's just been a long time."

"_**It has**__._"

_That voice._ Shinji quickly looked up, eyes gazing upon a well-lit balcony. There was a cloaked figure, silhouetted by the light…but the voice was unmistakable. "…father…?"

At that moment, all of the lights in the room turned off, plummeting them into nigh-total darkness. "WAH! What the-? What happened to the lights?" yelped Shinji.

Moments later, they clicked back on.

"_**AH!**_" shrieked Shinji as he fell backwards, startled by the fact that his father was standing right in front of him. "Bu-bu-bu-what the, how…_wha_…?"

Gendo Ikari mentally smirked. _Impression made._ Mission accomplished!

Misato immediately stood at attention. "Hello Professor Ikari! I've escorted the Third Child as promised."

"Excellent work Katsuragi. I _highly_ suggest that you head to the Operations Deck and take command of our defense systems. Likewise for you, Dr. Akagi; on the way down, I received word that Fuyutsuki had authorized use of the P2 System." Gendo's tone in no way resembled a 'suggestion'; this was a nicely-worded order.

Misato didn't care, quite frankly. "Awesome! Time to see my little guy in action!" The Lieutenant Colonel nonchalantly gave Shinji a vigorous pat on the back. "Good luck; see you up top!"

As Misato ran out of the chamber, Dr. Akagi followed as well, lips contorted into a haughty smirk. _Ah, the P2 System. Time to see how the Angel copes with sheer, unadulterated GENIUS!_

Shinji and Gendo were alone. Father and son. A _mountain_ of baggage not of their own making. So to speak.

"It is…good to see you again, son."

Shinji calmly got to his feet, taking in his father's appearance. The uniform was the same as ever; navy blue khakis and jacket with golden buttons, overlaying a red turtleneck sweater. The cloak – likewise the same shade of blue – was draped over his shoulders, tied together by a golden chain. Polished black dress shoes gave him a hint of class, whereas the yellow trimming along the rim of the cloak called attention to the most defining characteristic of his uniform.

Save for the glasses, that is; tinted orange, they had a tendency of preventing one from seeing what Gendo Ikari was thinking. Combined with the brown hair that framed his face, distinctive eyebrows, and a sturdy facial structure, the impression one got from looking at the Supreme Commander of NERV was one of power and hidden danger.

That is, until he did something completely insane. Then you had no idea what to think.

Shinji couldn't help but marvel at how little the man had changed. "…still the same…"

"And yet much has changed," replied Gendo, looking at the various technicians scurrying around, trying to look as busy as possible for their boss. "I'm glad that you chose to come."

"Well…we both made a promise to each other, didn't we?" Memories of one last fateful meeting, where their destinies were set in stone. "We knew this day would come, didn't we?"

"Yes. I had hoped your days of peace would be longer…but mankind no longer has time. The Angels have returned to finish what they started."

Shinji thought of the beast that he had seen on the way to NERV. Tall, impervious, and frighteningly powerful. That it had survived the N2 Mine spoke volumes. "And I'm going to be the one to face it…"

"Can you handle it?"

That was the key question, wasn't it? All of his anxiety and nervousness came back with a roar, rooting him to the spot. The Angels: the ones responsible for Second Impact. On the other hand, there was Evangelion Unit-01. _My mother's greatest invention…the sword that will defeat the Angels…and the shield that will protect humanity_. He focused once more on Unit-01's eyes, which were staring directly at him. "…well…you always said that she made it with me in mind…isn't that right?" A light smile tugged at his lips. "Mother."

The Evangelion gave a small murmur of approval, which sounded like a dull roar echoing through the chamber.

"Father…have you-?"

"No," answered Gendo, already knowing the answer to Shinji's question. "We're no closer to retrieving her than we were last year."

Shinji nodded, feeling somewhat morose by the revelation. "I see…" He scratched the back of his head, trying to banish the awkwardness of the whole topic. The subject of his mother was, needless to say, _extremely_ touchy.

Gendo turned his gaze to Unit-01, his shades and self-control hiding the deep longing he felt. "For now, we can only fight the Angels. Once this is all over…we will meet her again."

That would have to be enough for now. It was an odd thing, to be trusted with the fate of mankind, to be trusted to use the very weapon that had taken his mother's life. Yet, remnants of his mother remained, in the form of the pseudo-sapient consciousness of the Evangelion itself; she would always be beside him in battle. His father would always be here, alongside NERV.

He had accepted the reality of how things were years ago. Facing that reality _now_, however?

…_I think I can handle it._

"_Your advice is appreciated. Now leave me be._"

Shinji and Gendo turned. An argument was slowly approaching from one of the corridors.

"_Sergeant Ayanami, just hold on-!_"

"_Just let me see the new arrival._"

"_But your wounds will reopen and-!_"

"_I won't have any qualms reporting you for insubordination!_"

Shinji blinked. Gendo arched an eyebrow out of curiosity.

That's when a girl walked out onto the catwalk, outpacing her exasperated medic. Her left side was bandaged heavily, her arm free only to grab the crutch that she used for assistance with her walking. Her right side was relatively unmarred; under the tan military fatigues was a white bodysuit of sorts...but what caught Shinji's attention were the blue hair and the red eye that was left uncovered. It was an exotic combination that he hadn't seen before, and it certainly didn't seem artificial in any way.

If he were asked, he would've said that she was quite pretty.

Judging by the stern glare, however, she wasn't that happy. She stood stoically in front of him, taking in his appearance with a single perceptive gaze. "...so you are the Professor's son." Her voice was cold, laced with casual scorn. Her disposition screamed 'I am superior to you'.

Shinji tried his hardest not to flinch. "Yes."

She calmly grabbed his chin, tilting his this way and about. She poked and prodded, examining his limbs with her free hand in a methodic and analytic fashion. All the while, she muttered words like 'scrawny', 'lack of sufficient musculature', and 'what was Marduk thinking? ' It was as though he were a slab of meat being haggled over at a market. Even in her cool, emotionally-bereft tone of voice, the whole process was somewhat denigrating. And rather annoying. "Miss, I'm-"

"YOU will be quiet," quietly snapped the blue-haired girl. "What experience have you had with the Evangelion? How many virtual simulations have you engaged in? How much combat training have you had personally?"

Shinji blinked at the sudden interrogation. "Well, I've known about Evangelion for a long time...but I've never actually been inside of it, but-"

"You _must_ be joking." The girl shook her head, clearly in disbelief. She turned towards Gendo, who had been watching the scene in silence, a spectator to yet another comedy produced by NERV. "Professor Ikari sir, I MUST protest. We can't send out a pilot with no experience."

"You are too injured to pilot effectively. Ergo, Shinji will be the pilot."

"But sir-"

_**BBRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE.**_

Shinji impulsively recoiled at the sound of the air horn being blown in the girl's face. To her credit, she didn't even budge; she just utterly stopped, as if unplugged.

Gendo Ikari calmly placed the air horn back within the folds of his cloak. "**Lesson #1** Shinji: to grab everyone's attention, you must be at least 40 decibels louder than everyone else in the room."

"Y...Yes sir," reflexively replied Shinji, too bewildered by what had just occurred.

_**BOOM!**_

Another blast from the Angel rocked Tokyo-3 above. The explosion's vibrations caused the overhead light fixtures to quiver. Moments later, the cables holding them up snapped under the tension.

Shinji impulsively pulled the blue-haired girl towards the ground, propping himself between her and the lights. Gendo did not move.

A flash of white light. The sound of wrenching metal. The reinforced halogens against something thick and unyielding.

Shinji opened an eye...and boggled. The arm of Unit-01, attached to broken cables and pipes, had blocked the lights. They had been mere feet away from crashing upon himself, the girl, and Gendo. "W-Whoa..." _Mother…was that you?_

One of the technicians yelped in shock. "T-T-The Eva activated itself! It broke out of the right arm restraint!"

A small smile flashed across Gendo's face. _As expected...moving for his sake, hm?_

The medic stared from afar, his jaw slack with shock. You didn't work at NERV long enough without knowing how certain things worked. What the Evangelion had just done was _clearly __**impossible**_. "It...moved...without a pilot..."

"It seems that the Angel's begun to break through the armored layers." _Hopefully the P2 System can keep it sufficiently occupied long enough to prepare Unit-01_. Gendo calmly looked down at the girl, who looked none too happy at being impulsively 'protected' by Shinji. "Sergeant Ayanami: this boy will be the Pilot. Understood?"

Shinji looked down at the now-named Ayanami; the girl said nothing as she quietly separated herself from him. Standing up with a fair bit of difficulty, the blue-haired girl looked down at him with disapproval…and, oddly enough, some measure of curiosity. "Sir. Yes sir." With crutch in hand, she quietly walked back towards the medic.

Shinji stared at her as she stoically walked away, confused and honestly bewildered (this was getting to be a pattern with the woman of NERV, he briefly noted) by Ayanami's reaction to his mere presence. _That was…odd._

Did their first meeting have to end like this?

"Ayanami!"

The girl stopped. "That's SERGEANT Ayanami." She looked back at Shinji, who – despite being on the ground – looked at her with resolve that she did not expect. "What is it?"

Shinji inhaled. "I...knew what was awaiting me here. I've known for a long time that coming back here meant I'd have to fight!" Shinji willed up his determination. He had acknowledged this for years; despite his fear, despite his misgivings regarding Unit-01, despite the pain that would undoubtedly be waiting for him…he had no choice but to move forward.

There was no other way. "**I didn't come just to run away!** So don't worry!"

Ayanami stared impassively.

Then she kept on walking, seemingly unimpressed. "Speeches won't defeat the Angel." Once again in the company of the medic, the Sergeant left the chamber.

Shinji exhaled, feeling exhausted after everything that had happened…and he hadn't even gotten into the Evangelion yet. _I won't run away...I won't run away...I won't-_

A hand gloved in white came into his field of vision.

Shinji gazed up at Gendo, who was looking down at him with a small smile on his face. "Are you ready to help save the world?"

He had survived a first encounter with the Third Angel. He had survived Misato Katsuragi's driving. He had survived the bipolar (NOTHING would convince him that she wasn't bipolar, _nothing!_) Ritsuko Akagi and a chilly Sergeant Ayanami.

He had been saved from certain death by the machine of war that now housed what little remained of his mother.

Yet, in spite of all that, it was _that_ single statement that helped steel Shinji's spine. Even if he had no choice but to go forward into the unknown, it was so much easier to do so with someone by his side. "Yes," answered Shinji without hesitation, his face sporting an equally sheepish smile. "I'm ready."

Without hesitation, he clutched his father's hand.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 2: CRASH COURSE (Angel Attack)**

xxxx

Author's Note: Well, an actually productive output. I'm excited!

For those of you wondering why Shinji seems so…'accepting' of what's happening and why Gendo is so loopy, and why Shinji KNOWS ABOUT HIS MOM…just wait until the flashback chapters. Also, although this is not a formal Gundam crossover...some weapons and suits might appear. Don't expect anything in the way of characters, events, or places.

The concept of Alicia/Annette/Tomoe Ikari belong to Gregg Landsman; I'm just appropriating them.

It's called a 'Dreaming Landsman-K9 Production' due to the influences of Gregg Landsman and the assistance of SpaceBattles forumers AmIADream and K9TheFirst in terms of story ideas.

Now...let's see how far we can go with this.

See you soon, and please review!


	2. CRASH COURSE

Author's Note: Now we get to the nitty-gritty.

Although we might see some weapons make their way into MFE from the universe of _Gundam_, this is not an actual crossover, so no characters, storylines, or events.

Just wait until we get to _Jet Alone_, it's gonna be cool.

Begin!

xxxx

/September 20, 2015/

/Tokyo-3, Japan/

The Third Angel's eyes glowed.

_**CHYOOOM! **_

Another cross of energy brightened the sky of Tokyo-3, tearing through layers upon layers of armor beneath the streets. Only a few more before the vessel of the Lilim's [Creator/Mother/Source] was open to it.

The resting place of the Angel's [Creator/Father/Source] would soon be known.

**Boom!**

An explosion blossomed meters away from Sachiel, warded off by a translucent shield of orange hexagons. The Lilim's attempts at diverting it from its current objective were [odd/curious/frustrating/admirable], but the overall futility was apparent.

Even so, the newest weapon that they were utilizing was…intriguing. It observed twenty entities that were, using the Lilim's local coordinate frame, approximately twenty-feet tall with corresponding Lilim proportions. Of particular interest were the tendrils of energy connected to each entity, moving about the universal contours and converging at some point deep within the 'Black Moon'.

Each tendril was a genuine [telepathic/neurological/spiritual] connection; all of the entities were being controlled by a singular [intelligence/coordinator].

Curious.

Sachiel raised its arm, aiming a lance at the nearest entity.

_**KREEEN!**_

The entity was already dozens of yards away from the impact zone.

The Third Angel [observed/sensed/felt] the various entities about him, acknowledging the numerous vantage points they possessed, despite their confinement to relatively few planes of existence. With a singular [intelligence/coordinator], multiple viewpoints enabled reflexes and movements that bordered on precognition.

Fascinating.

Even so, their weaponry wasn't enough to pierce the Light of its Soul.

It was at that moment where the Third Angel was introduced to the Lilim concept known as 'the feint'.

_**KRACKOOM!**_

A tungsten projectile weighing one hundred pounds slammed into Sachiel's protective shield at Mach 10, immediately shattering upon contact. Although the orange hexagons managed to block the actual shell, the _sheer_ kinetic force bled through the phase space generated by the Angel.

The Third Angel was knocked over onto the street.

Needless to say, Sachiel was [bewildered/surprised/shocked/annoyed] by the Lilim.

Meanwhile, the perpetrator of the attack – a mounted rail gun – receded into Mt. Hakone, its task completed. The P2 System had brought it enough time to fire without retaliation.

Speaking of the P2 System, the mecha it controlled were preparing for another assault.

Twenty mecha were moving in a harmonized yet asynchronous fashion, their forms thick and blocky. The torso and legs of the robots were white in color, with the arms and pauldrons bearing a shade of deep purple. The yellow trimming about the large feet matched the color of the triangular breastplate. The head, although humanoid in shape and proportion, lacked all human features save for twin eyes of green set against black metal. A white mask with grills covered the face, while a red helmet protected the head; a green orb was situated on the forehead, from which protruded two diagonal spikes of red. All in all, the aesthetic of the robots seemed to evoke samurai.

Samurai, however, didn't quack.

"_**Wark**_." As one, the twenty mecha took to the air, thrusters emerging from their backs. As one, they fired grenades from their rifles. As one, they scattered, planning for another assault as the Third Angel vanished in a cloud of smoke and fire.

For their first sortie against an Angel, the P2 System and the Defender Gundams were doing exceptionally well.

_**CHYOOOM!**_

The violet crucifix that annihilated an entire block – and one of the mecha – revealed that they weren't enough.

"_**Wark!**_" The sound being emitted by the Defender Gundams' speakers evoked one feeling: irritation. This was not an enemy that could be defeated on their own.

"**We hear you loud and clear Pen-Pen!**" Misato's voice echoed through to the Primary Coordinator of the P2 System. "**The Evangelion's on its way!**"

"_**Wark.**_"

xxxx

**Episode 2: CRASH COURSE (Angel Attack)  
**

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Provided that the Professor doesn't get too dramatic," remarked Fuyutsuki, standing stoically behind the Operations Director. The man had a tendency to go overboard when he wanted to make an impression.

The Ops-Director turned on her heel, flashing a cocksure smile at her superior. "Don't worry Sub-Director, we'll keep the Angel occupied as long as we can. Besides, Pen-Pen's doing fabulously."

"And _**they**_ said Gundams were a waste of time! Impractical, a waste of resources!" Dr. Akagi cackled madly. Crackling electricity would have made for a very appropriate background at the moment. "Well WHO'S ONE CAN SHORT OF A SIX-PACK **NOW?**"

"That would be you senpai!"

"Indeed! _**Fufufufufufuu!**_" Clearing her throat, Dr. Akagi turned towards Misato, seemingly unaware of Lieutenant Ibuki's insult. Not that it was an actual insult; for Dr. Akagi, affirmation was affirmation. Regardless of how _quirky_. "At any rate, we've seen that sufficient physical force can make it through an Angel's AT-Field, but I wouldn't want to risk losing the Hakone rail gun for another shot." That the rail gun didn't actually penetrate the Angel's shield at such close range went unsaid; no need to induce even more panic.

Misato grinned as she looked at the various holographic readouts in the air above her; the region containing Tokyo-3 was a mass of green topographical curves, evoking rough representations of Tokyo-3, the mountains of the Hakone region, and Lake Ashi itself. Various technicolor lights denoted their various defensive armaments, their current ammo levels, and their structural integrity. The rapidly-moving violet dots signified the Defender Gundams under control of the P2 System. The large red orb signified the Third Angel, accompanied by charts detailing its energy readings.

Needless to say, they were quite massive.

"Okay then." Misato looked down upon the various technicians monitoring the individual components of Tokyo-3's defenses, NERV's primary support systems, and the MAGI themselves. There were at least a hundred of them, looking like tan-clad drones. Meanwhile, right in front of her were four terminals, serving as the locus of all information, coordinated and headed by four individuals, each one bearing the rank of Lieutenant. At the moment, there were only three; the fourth was busy attending to the activation of Evangelion Unit-01. "Aoba, Hyuga; make sure that Groups B and D fire in a staggered manner! Keep the Angel's focus divided!"

"Roger!"

"Ibuki, keep an eye on the P2 System's uplink. I don't want Pen-Pen losing contact with any of his Gundams! Be ready to transfer over when Unit-01 launches."

"Roger!"

Misato turned towards Dr. Akagi, who had yet to change out of her wetsuit. "Ritsuko, make sure Miyata gets back to the bridge once Unit-01's been fully prepped. I want him at his terminal by the time we launch!"

The depraved doctor sighed. "Don't worry, he's always punctual. Besides, if he isn't…" Ritsuko suddenly smirked, in a positively manic fashion. "_He'll be on KP duty for my cat, __**RANDALL!**_"

Lieutenant Ibuki impulsively twitched. _Hurry up Miyata-kun!_

xxxx

"You've already been introduced to these people." The screen flashed, revealing Misato. "Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi: Operations Director and Acting Chief of Section 2." A second flash revealed the blue-haired girl from before. "Sergeant Rei Ayanami, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-00." Another flash revealed Ritsuko, this time wearing a blue blouse and black skirt under her lab coat instead of a wetsuit. "Doctor Ritsuko Akagi: Head of Project E and Chief of NERV's Technical Branch. She's the primary overseer of the MAGI."

"The MAGI?"

"The supercomputers that regulate almost all of our day-to-day operations; they also run the municipal government of Tokyo-3 and administer all public services." The image shifted to that of three green squares situated around a red square. The three blocks on the perimeter bore the titles **MAGI-01: MELCHIOR**, **MAGI-02: BALTHASAR**, and **MAGI-03: CASPER**. The central block simply read **MAGI-00: HEROD**. "They reduce the amount of manpower needed to operate NERV-1."

Shinji nodded thoughtfully.

Gendo – holding a customized PDA that he had pulled out of his cloak – was standing beside Shinji, waiting for the various technicians to finish calibrating the Entry Plug for Unit-01. At the moment, he was introducing his son to his new coworkers. Well, the important ones, at any rate. "This is Kozou Fuyutsuki: Sub-Director of NERV-1 and my Second-in-Command. You might remember him with less wrinkles."

Shinji looked at the PDA, recalling the sight of Fuyutsuki from his youth, before he had been sent away. "He looks a lot older now…"

"This job can be quite stressful." Another flash. This revealed a woman with a slim face and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Bearing a mellow smile and black eyes, the woman seemed rather unassuming compared to Misato, Dr. Akagi, and Rei. The uniform she wore probably helped: slim white pants and a tan jacket with orange stripes along the shoulders and a blue, triangular stone over the zipper. A black undershirt could be under the collar's opening. The uniform itself left relatively little to the imagination in terms of body structure; along with some nice…assets (not up to par with Misato or Ritsuko, if Shinji had to be honest), her lithe limbs bore some muscle tone. "This is Lieutenant Shiori Aoba: Tactical Officer and Second-in-Command of Section 2."

"What is Section 2?" asked Shinji.

"Do you recall seeing men in black suits around Tokyo-3? Even as a child?"

"Yes…are _they_ Section 2?"

"Decoys. Though they do provide security, the rank-and-file of Section 2 are dressed in an anonymous fashion. They're tasked with protecting the integrity of our facilities."

A blink of confusion. "Then…why have the men in black?"

"Give people what they're looking for, and they won't see the bat coming to the back of their head."

"…that's…an _interesting_ metaphor."

"I know." There was another flash, this time revealing a young man. The only significant differences from Shiori Aoba's uniform were the looser pants, colored tan instead of white, whilst the brown boots were thicker and had a smaller heel. His chocolate-brown hair was slicked back in the photo, ending in well-trimmed spikes. He wore horn-rimmed glasses with maroon frames, the color closely matching his dark auburn eyes. His lips were shifted into a light smile, looking for all the world like a sensible, well-mannered guy. The kind of guy you wouldn't expect NERV to hire. "Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga: Communications and Logistics Officer."

"He looks like a nice guy."

"He is. He doesn't have any significant quirks or psychological issues. Makes me wonder why I hired him."

Shinji was almost too afraid to ask. Almost. "…so, why did you?"

xxxx

/March, 2011/

/Warehouse, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Professor Ikari looked silently at the large parcels that sat within the Geofront warehouse, filled to the brim with vital components for the monthly refurbishment of the MAGI mainframes, munitions, various minerals and electronic gear for Project E, _ludicrous_ amounts of bottled water, packets of instant ramen, one machete, and a _Shiro Sagisu_ CD. The variety of materials and the actual quantity were quite impressive.

He turned his gaze to the prospective employee beside him. Makoto Hyuga's time on Misato's Obstacle Course had been…disappointing, but _this_ performance almost made up for it. "All this for less than one million yen, hmm?"

"Yes sir!"

"Curious. It seems you weren't boasting."

"Well sir, if I may say so, it not only comes down to bargaining and wheeling and dealing, but it involves your presence! It involves investing yourself in the deal, and that goes a long way. Connections help…but so does a smile."

"I see. You're hired."

xxxx

/September 20, 2015/

Gendo decided to be honest. "He's good at haggling."

Shinji didn't quite know what to make of that answer.

Ignoring his son's bewilderment, Gendo continued with the introductions. With another flash, the PDA revealed another woman. This one was far more petite than Shiori Aoba, her rounder face bearing a happy smile. Her dark brown eyes matched the color of her thick hair; her hair reached down to the back of the neck, whilst her bangs curled over the forehead, parting right above the left eye. Her figure, albeit feminine in nature, was very slim; despite wearing the same uniform as Shiori (with the exception of the boots, which mirrored Hyuga's), she didn't quite fill it out as _much_, so to speak. "Lieutenant Maya Ibuki: Computer Science Officer and Sub-Director of NERV's Technical Branch."

"_Calibration's done!_"

Both father and son looked up to see a pair of slim, white-clad legs dangling out of the Entry Plug. Shinji briefly smiled at the sound of the voice, which was smooth and quite delicate in nature. Perhaps another female coworker? Hopefully one less _insane_ than the others he had personally met already?

"Well done Lieutenant Ibuki," acknowledged Gendo.

_Ibuki? Is this Maya?_

As the Lieutenant stepped out of the Entry Plug, Shinji took in her appearance; same uniform, same feminine build. She seemed a little less curvy than the picture on the PDA had indicated, but photos were photos. Besides, the difference was rather minuscule to begin with-

"Shinji." The boy' is thoughts were interrupted by Gendo, who was motioning toward the approaching Lieutenant. "This is Lieutenant **Miyata** Ibuki: Chief of Engineering and Vice-Director of NERV's Technical Branch."

"A pleasure to meet you!" said Miyata, acting as pleasant as could be.

Shinji stared.

He looked back at the picture of Maya Ibuki. Then he looked back at Miyata Ibuki. Back to Maya's picture. Back to Miyata. Maya. Miyata. "…uh…"

"Before you ask, we're twins."

"Oh." Shinji, having hit his Weirdness Quotient for the day, deciding to risk going further. "…then what's with the uniform?" He had noticed the pattern with the pictures; the tight white pants seemed to be for female officers. However, the brown boots – similar to Hyuga's and Maya's – had no discernible pattern to their use.

Miyata sighed remorsefully, as if used to such confusion. "One of my job requirements as Vice-Director of the Technical Branch, I have to say."

Shinji resisted the urge to ask about what kind of place the Technical Branch was. Then he recalled a particular detail. "Wait…Vice-Director? Then if Maya's the Sub-Director…" Shinji groaned, feeling a ludicrous explanation coming on.

"Akagi-senpai pretty much made the positions up out of whole cloth so she could claim Maya and myself as assistants." Miyata shrugged, having accepted his situation a long time ago. "It's been a rewarding experience so far!"

_Dr. Akagi's assistants?_ He looked back and forth between Miyata and Maya's picture, trying to visualize such cheerful-looking people assisting that madwoman. Then he recalled another detail. "If Dr. Akagi is the Chief of the Technical Branch…"

"Yes?"

"…she makes you wear those pants?"

Another sigh. Miyata seemed used to this line of questioning. "Well, Akagi-senpai insisted. The pants are standard-issue for the women, whilst the boots are standard-issue for the men."

"…why?"

"Well…"

xxxx

/June 2011/

/Ritsuko's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stared intently at the two new employees in front of her. Both of them had been transferred over to the Technical Branch. _Maya Ibuki and Miyata Ibuki_. Looking back and forth between the identical twins – each clad in the uniform tailored for their respective sex – Ritsuko recalled various details from their resume. "So…Maya prefers software and Miyata prefers hardware, hmm?"

"Yes ma'am!" answered the Ibuki Twins. Miyata added, "I specialize in electrical engineering in particular, ma'am!"

"Got it, got it…" Ritsuko mulled over the possibilities that these two presented her. Able assistants, each one clearly capable in their field. They had potential, that they did. "Hmm." The Head of Project E turned on her heel and left the lab.

Maya and Miyata blinked. Finally, the former groaned. "You shouldn't have added that at the end…"

"I like being helpful."

"She's read our resumes, she _knows_ what we specialize in. Why annoy her with information she's already been given?"

"Because it shows initiative!"

"Or she could be angry that you tried to shoehorn yourself into your preferred field despite being a rookie."

"Now you're just nitpicking, sis."

"Well bro, rookies should know to keep their heads down!"

Dr. Akagi was back. The twins looked at the objects that she held in her hands; namely, a pair of standard-issue boots for male employees and the white, standard-issue pants for female employees. "You will wear these," ordered Ritsuko, handing the boots to Maya. "And _you_ will wear these." She handed the pants to Miyata.

Miyata and Maya blinked, somewhat intrigued (and confused) by the demand. "Uh…" Maya raised her hand. "Dr. Akagi-?"

"You _will_ do this. Or else!" Their new boss suddenly grinned in a manner that was both delightful and genuinely creepy. "Yes, '_or else_', my new guinea pigs. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN **DEATH BY **_**RANDALL!**_"

The Ibuki Twins looked toward each other with fear, a sense of doom smothering all of their good cheer.

xxxx

/September 20, 2015/

"…and you work for her _because_…?"

Miyata casually shrugged off Shinji's incredulity. "We got used to it. After all, we ARE working on the cutting edge here at NERV. Besides, the pay's good…though, people still get the two of us mixed up on occasion." 'Occasion' meaning every single day. The two twins looked so alike that it was frightening; the mere word 'twin' was not enough to do justice to their similarity. Miyata had lost count of how many times a guy had hit on him; Maya likewise had lost how many times a girl had hit on her. The rough count by now was in the 400s.

"Father." Shinji turned towards Gendo, feeling a bit of empathy for Miyata; after all, he knew what it was like to be dealing with a somewhat overbearing female (_coughAnnettecough_). Although to be fair, his cousin had had the advantage of being demonstrably _sane_. "Can't you order Dr. Akagi to let them wear the normal uniforms?" True, he certainly did sympathize for them; they were assistants with a patently bipolar scientist. However, no man should have to wear such tight pants. Even if they did fit disturbingly well.

"Both Lieutenants Ibuki and Ibuki are used to the requirements placed upon them by Dr. Akagi. Better to keep her satisfied than to have her complaining." Gendo decided to be honest again, if only to reinforce his image as a somewhat loony individual. "Besides, I find it amusing."

Shinji and Miyata stared at the Professor

"You _know_ it is."

Shinji and Miyata turned toward each other. Finally...

"Well…kind of," sheepishly admitted Shinji.

"A little," muttered Miyata.

"At any rate, we have an Angel to fight."

"Right Professor!" Miyata, stirred out of his self-admonishment session, quickly pulled out a headset from a bag in his jacket: small, elliptical pods that bore various points and indentations on a single side were banded together by a thin strip. "Here, hold still."

Shinji blinked as Lieutenant Ibuki placed the headset on and affixed the gray pods to his head, briefly wincing at the chill of the cool metal on his skin. "What are these?"

"A10 nerve connectors."

"Huh?"

"They help synchronize the Pilot with the Evangelion. They serve as an interface between your cranial nerves and the nervous system of the Evangelion!" helpfully explained Miyata.

'Helpfully' being a relative term, of course. "Huh?"

"Essentially, you move the Evangelion by 'thinking' at it," elaborated Gendo.

"Oh. That sounds…pretty cool, actually." A giant robot that moved according to his thoughts? Regardless of how insane NERV seemed to be, that was straight-up awesome. Annette would be _seething_ with jealousy when she found out. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"The Entry Plug will be flooded with LCL to assist with piloting."

Shinji glanced at Miyata. "LCL?"

"**L**ink **C**onnect **L**iquid! A hyper-oxygenated liquid that fills the entire Entry Plug, providing the medium by which your thoughts interface with the nervous system of the Evangelion. It also serves as a buffer for the Pilot itself, sort of like CSF for a human brain!"

Shinji stared. "…uh…"

"What Lieutenant Ibuki is saying is that LCL is a cushioning liquid that you can breathe."

Shinji turned toward his father. "Why not just use…you know, _air?_"

"The theoretical capabilities of an Evangelion include speeds beyond that of Mach 1." Gendo pushed his shades up with his index and middle finger, simply for the sake of the dramatic image. "Notwithstanding the high probability of getting into close-quarters combat with the Angels, the Pilot being reduced to a sack of boneless flesh from simply _moving the Evangelion_ is not something we want happening. Hence the LCL: it provides protection for the Pilot. Besides, as Lieutenant Ibuki said, it is the primary means by which your mind connects to the Evangelion."

"…I see." Shinji mentally chewed on the idea. _So LCL is a liquid I can breathe, it apparently 'connects' me to the Evangelion…and it also keeps me from being turned to paste if I get hit._ Shinji was understandably pleased at the idea of not dying from a single blow. Or from actually moving the mecha. "…neat."

"I know!" exclaimed Miyata. "Akagi-senpai wanted to call it something else though, but the Professor settled on Link Connect Liquid."

"It accurately describes the function of the material. I.E. it sounds scientific." And despite all images to the contrary, Gendo WAS a scientist with a Ph.D in metaphysical biology. It was practically required that he say something scientific every once in a while. "Besides, Dr. Akagi's objections weren't sufficient to overrule my decision." Her lamentations regarding the '_outage of fanboys over an incorrect acronym_' and the '_foolish defiance of death and rebirth_' had been summarily dismissed.

Besides; he liked Tang, and LCL was _most definitely __**not**_ Tang, no matter how much Dr. Akagi insisted otherwise. Alas, there was no time to muse on such things. "Lieutenant Ibuki, get to your terminal."

"Sir, yes sir!" Miyata promptly slapped Shinji on the back before taking off. "Good luck Ikari-kun!"

Shinji watched as Miyata took off (wincing, sure that there was now an imprint in his back) before turning to his father. "You've hired the craziest people I've ever seen."

"And they're the best at what they do. As I'm sure you can attest, they also made for the most unique welcoming committee of all time. I win no matter how you look at it." Gendo Ikari helped Shinji situate himself into the Entry Plug; the inside of it was rather bare, possessing only a bulky seat for the Pilot to sit in. Thick handles were situated above the slots where the legs would go; for all intents and purposes, it bore a greater resemblance to an arcade machine than a cockpit for a machine of war. "Take a seat."

Shinji obediently set foot into the Entry Plug, positioning himself into the seat. Given the sheer size difference, it suddenly seemed silly for him to be in there. "So…what now?"

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Gendo grabbed onto the hatch of the Entry Plug, staring intently at his son, trying not to imagine the cylinder as an elaborate coffin. "I'll see you again."

Shinji gulped, suddenly feeling the anxiety return. With no more weirdness, no more insanity, no more strange employees…there was only the impending battle against the Angel. "…s…so will I."

What else could be said? To say anything else would fracture all the confidence he had built up to that point.

Professor Ikari nodded before shutting the hatch, locking it into place with a twist and a click of the handle. The sound of the hatch being shut echoed with a telling finality, one that he wholeheartedly ignored. There was no time to dwell on how dangerous this was.

He watched briefly as the hydraulic arm transferred the Entry Plug away, taking it towards Unit-01. _Keep him safe Yui._

With a flap of his cloak, Gendo Ikari turned and departed for the Operations Deck.

xxxx

_Just calm down._

Shinji Ikari was unsuccessful at getting his heart to stop pounding.

Not that one could blame him, given that he was about to go into battle against an _**Angel**_.

_Just calm down!_

"**Coolant has now been leaked!**"

Shinji yelped at the sudden voice breaking through the Entry Plug's speakers.

"**Preliminary hardware specs read normal!**"

Another voice.

"**Cage now in position for docking!**"

Were those technicians? Had they decided to let Shinji in on the whole activation process?

"**Signal terminator has been ejected. Now inserting the Entry Plug!**"

Though Shinji felt the physical movement of the Entry Plug, he couldn't see what was happening; Unit-01's armor had shifted away, revealing an insertion point for the Plug near the back of the neck. Once the hydraulic arm had inserted the Plug, Unit-01's external hardware took care of the rest, screwing the Plug deeply into its spine. Shinji was unaware of this twisting; the actual innards of the Entry Plug were built within a swivel, which the outer shell of the Entry Plug used to twist around without disturbing the Pilot. After the insertion was completed, the swivel locked into place.

"**Plug, locked in place!**"

Shinji gulped as the Plug shifted once more, unaware of the Evangelion's armor locking back over it.

"**Connecting Unit-01!**"

Shinji recognized that voice. _Ibuki-san? _The red lights suddenly shifted colors, changing to yellow and blue and green and back again before settling on fluorescent light. The polished surface of the Entry Plug nearly glowed under the bright light.

"**Shinji-kun!**"

Shinji blinked. "Er, Misato-san?"

"**Were you told about LCL?**"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"**Oh good! Try and get it all in a single gulp! Holding your breath just makes it worse. Just ask Rei!**"

"Er…"

"**Filling the Entry Plug.**"

Shinji had no time to ponder how similar that voice sounded to Miyata Ibuki before a liquid, colored a strange fusion of orange and amber, began to fill the cockpit. Shinji, despite knowing he wouldn't drown, couldn't help but impulsively hold his breath. _This is crazy, this is crazy, this is so freakin' CRAZY!_

"**Just breathe the LCL Shinji,**" admonished Dr. Akagi in a very matter-of-fact tone. "**It'll be better to just get it over with.**"

_Don't breathe it in don't breathe it in don't breathe it in-!_

"_BLARGH!_"

Shinji grimaced at the odd taste in his mouth, almost forgetting the fact that he wasn't drowning. "This stuff…tastes _icky_…"

Ritsuko grumbled dramatically. "**I told you that we should've put orange flavoring in there! **_**But would anyone LISTEN?**_"

"**Akagi-senpai, we still haven't developed a compound that can do that without negatively altering the chemical properties of LCL.**"

"**Good point Maya!**"

"**I'm Miyata.**"

"**YOU'RE STILL JUST AS PRETTY!**" roared Ritsuko.

"**Thank you for the compliment senpai!**"

"**Shut up Maya!**"

There was distinct sound of a young woman's whimper. It was a dead-on impression of a wounded puppy.

Suddenly, the odd taste of LCL didn't really bother Shinji. He didn't know whether to be grateful for the distracting antics of Dr. Akagi…or to lament the fact that he was entrusting his life to people like her.

"**Enough with the peanut gallery!**" roared Misato. "**Continue the activation process.**"

"**Connecting main power!**" Klaxons wailed and yellow lights flashed as a mobile hydraulic platform connected Unit-01 to the Geofront's main power grid. The actual link, oddly enough, resembled the handle of a gas pump, with the pump itself inserted into the Evangelion's back. "**All circuits are transmitting!**"

Miyata's voice echoed once more. "**Connecting secondary contacts!**"

An electrical current rushed through the LCL, initiating an instantaneous phase shift. Shinji stared in stunned silence as the liquid suddenly took on the properties of air: just as transparent, just as thin, and just as resistant (i.e. not very). Were it not for the bubbles that leaked from his mouth, he wouldn't have known he was submerged. "Whoa…"

Then the acid trip began. So to speak.

Shinji's eyes dazzled as sparks and pinpoints of light danced throughout the Entry Plug. The metal walls of the Plug shifted to an endless rainbow before mutating into a forest-green web of lines and curves that seemed to go on forever; at last, a wormhole of red encompassed the Plug before all went dark. Moments later, Shinji saw a familiar room; it was the chamber that Unit-01 was situated in.

"**A10 nerve connectors are stable! Setting Language Interface for Japanese!**"

Maya's voice initiated another brief flashback to just minutes before. _The A10 nerve connectors…Miyata-san said they connect me to the Evangelion._ The vantage point was unfamiliar, but the angle and position said it all. _I'm looking through the eyes of Unit-01…_

Cool.

"**All preliminary contacts are stable! Performance is nominal!**"

With adequate power and a connection established, the presence of Unit-01 finally made itself known.

Shinji Ikari felt a strange warmth encompass him. It wasn't uncomfortable or peculiar; heck, it wasn't even physical. It was emotional, to be ironically precise; an unexplainable but loving tenderness that eased his anxiety and made his heart sing with joy. It was an instinctive reaction that Shinji could never recall feeling. However, he knew intellectually that most children experienced this at some point in there life.

A mother's love.

_Mother…_

Shinji smiled as the remnants of Yui Ikari synchronized with his mind, intent on only one thing.

Protecting her baby.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Bi-directional circuits are open," stated Miyata, his eyes watching two wave patterns slowly syncing up. "Synchronization ratio is holding at…_fifty-nine-point-eight percent._"

It was akin to a rookie baseball player getting two home runs at his first two times at bat. Wonderful, yet wildly improbable. Dr. Akagi stared in astonishment at the screens, watching as the various nerve connections listed themselves. "Amazing…"

"Harmonics are normal," muttered Maya, eyes wide with surprise. "No disturbances and no mental contamination whatsoever."

"It seems that we can proceed then!" Ritsuko turned towards Misato. "The Evangelion is ready to deploy!"

"Right!" Misato Katsuragi turned towards Shiori Aoba's terminal. "Okay Lieutenant Aoba, there are a number of possible points of entry in downtown Tokyo-3. Where should we deploy him?"

Shiori looked thoughtfully at the numbered grid representing the region about Tokyo-3. Speaking in a husky yet feminine voice, she answered, "I'd wager either Duct 4B by the shopping district or Duct 2A, right near the rocket platform. Either choice gives him some distance from the Third Angel, while allowing him freedom to move-"

"Belay that order. Deploy Unit-01 to Duct 22G."

Misato and Shiori turned towards Professor Ikari, confusion in their eyes. "But sir..." Misato looked at the grid. "That deploys him on the base of Mt. Hakone. That's rather far away, isn't it?"

"He needs a brief tutorial on operating Unit-01; emerging on the surface right in front of the Angel is counterproductive in that regard. That being said, the Ducts of the 22nd Ring are the ones farthest from Tokyo-3 that still possess access by roadway." Staring impassively at the image of the Third Angel taking out another Defender Gundam, he finished, "Until the Third Child is capable of freely manipulating Unit-01's AT-Field, I'd rather he not sink into the ground with every step." After all, being over one-hundred and forty feet tall and weighing well over three thousand _**tons**_, an Evangelion without use of the AT-Field was simply too massive to walk upon surfaces that weren't heavily reinforced.

"SOMEONE STILL RESPECTS PHYSICS!" exclaimed Dr. Akagi, her monocle projecting the image of celebratory fireworks. "But given this crew, that shall be rectified shortly. PROBABLY BY _**ME!**_ _AHAHAHAHA!_"

"Understood sir." Misato, ignoring Ritsuko's abrupt mood swing, quickly opened a communications link to the Entry Plug of Unit-01. On the holographic grid hanging in the air, an image appeared of Shinji, sitting in silence with a small smile on his face. _He sure seems awfully cheerful. Maybe the Professor's good with pep talks?_ "Shinji!"

The Third Child was visibly startled, as if awoken out of a pleasant daydream. "**Er, uh, yes ma'am?**"

"We're going to deploy you outside of Tokyo-3, so you can get used to moving the Eva."

"**Eva? Is that shorthand for Evangelion?**"

"_Indeed!_ The ultimate 'screw you' by mankind is also acceptable."

Shinji stared at Dr. Akagi. "**…okay…**"

"BEGIN LAUNCH SEQUENCE!" roared Misato.

Makoto Hyuga monitored the various affirmations by the technicians in Lymph Node-A, checking off the list as it went. "Primary lock bolts and umbilical bridge have been removed! Secondary lock bolts are now removed, as are the primary and secondary restraints. Removing tertiary lock bolts; batteries are being reported as fully charged!"

"My terminal reads the same. Unit-01 is ready to move!" stated Miyata.

Maya performed one last systems check. "All systems are go. Now moving Unit-01 to the launch pad."

Misato smiled. _Like a well-oiled machine_.

Shinji suddenly blinked as he felt movement; the Evangelion's Cage – the thick support apparatus that it was currently locked to – was being transported by rail. "**What's going on?**"

"Unit-01 is being moved the Launch Bay. The catapult is magnetically-propelled, so you'll be up on the surface in no time!" explained Misato.

Shinji frowned at the phrase '_magnetically-propelled_'. It brought to mind memories of his father's…unconventional method of delivering a message. "**That sounds…like it'll be fast.**"

"Just think of it as the world's fastest roller coaster. You could hold your hands up and scream if you'd like."

Shinji stared pointedly in response to Gendo's suggestion. "**I'll…consider it.**" Unit-01 slowed to a halt, sliding into one of the multiple launch pads. The Cage locked into place as a magnetic charge built up; the various gates blocking the path to Duct 22G began opening.

"Launch pad is clear, and all gates are open. Unit-01 is ready for launch!" Misato turned towards her superiors. "By your command, Professor."

Kozou sighed as he took in the image of Shinji, steeling himself for what was to come, obviously emboldened by the presence within Unit-01. "Are you truly ready for this, Gendo?"

"Of course Fuyutsuki. If we don't defeat the Angels, we **have** no future." Gendo smirked as he pushed his shades back up. _Now for the dramatic proclamation._ All the practice would be worth it; with his right arm extending forward – palm spread out – and the other thrusting backward, his cloak splayed open as if caught by a gust of wind. Perfect for a scene that was sure to be repeated again and again. "_LAUNCH THE EVANGELION!_"

xxxx

/Launch Bay, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari felt a brief sensation of clamps releasing his feet before a blanket as heavy as an anvil began smothering him. That, coupled with the unpleasant sensation of his organs flattening themselves, was what he was feeling. "_GAH!_"

The magnetic rail that Unit-01 was affixed to ran along the surface of the Geofront's outer shell, tracing a great circle before branching off through a tunnel at one of the various rail junctions. Moments later, the Evangelion emerged into the open air, coming to a halt at the base of Mount Hakone. "Ergh…some roller coaster…" Shaking his head to clear his vision, Shinji looked around…and gaped. "Whoa…"

The night sky shimmered with stars, though their light was dimmed by the ambience of Tokyo-3 and the towns and cities throughout the region. From his perspective, the massive spotlights lighting the roadway ahead of him seemed positively puny, like gum balls to a grown-up. Speaking of grown-up…

He was _tall_.

A square suddenly popped up in Shinji's vision, once again revealing Misato. "**You okay up there?**"

"If that was a roller coaster, I want my money back."

"**Sorry Shinji-kun, no refunds!**"

Shinji groaned at Misato's joke.

"**Releasing the safety locks on the right arm!**" Miyata Ibuki's voice echoed through the Entry Plug. "**Okay Ikari-kun, trying moving your right arm. The handlebars are sort of like…placebos, shall we say; they don't actually control the Evangelion, but they give you the illusion of control, which is critical. Remember, 'think' at it!**"

Shinji promptly did so, part of his mind still basking in the aura of unadulterated affection that permeated the Entry Plug. Although he unconsciously manipulated the right handlebar to move the hand, it helped bridge the connection to his conscious mind. 'I _think_ to move the hand' is all fine and dandy, but the actual motions made it concrete. After all, it was only natural to assume 'Move the right handlebar' translated to 'The right hand shall move'.

Lo and behold, it did. A tentative flexing of the wrist, a wiggling of the fingers, a raising of the elbow.

Shinji looked with awe at the arm; to those observing the Evangelion, it looked as if Unit-01 was inspecting its own arm. A fist of purple with cornflower blue fingers and orange knuckles changed to a black arm with bright green strips; a ring of green about the bicep signaled another change to purple before meeting the shoulder, which bore the massive rectangular pylons – colored black with bright green tips – that had been seen earlier in the main chamber. "It's moving…"

Shinji thought about looking down, and so he did. The Evangelion's torso was entirely black, with a cornflower blue plates over the pectroals and purple locks holding them in place. The rest of the torso was protected by three V-shaped pieces of indigo metal that wrapped around the torso, with the lowest covering the waist much like a codpiece. The legs themselves were of equally human proportions, monoliths of violet metal with orange kneecaps and green plating over the feet.

A singular question came to mind. "What's with all the purple?"

"**Because it's one of the colors that signifies death,**" answered Gendo.

"…then why not use white?" After all, that was the _de facto_ color that symbolized death in Japanese culture.

"**Already claimed by the Mark 06, and the possible option of red has also been claimed by Unit-02.**"

"The what? Are you saying there are _other_ Evangelions? Why aren't they here?"

"**Because the other Units are having finishing touches put on them, and we had no guarantee as to where the Angel would strike. Besides, purple is a perfectly manly color, if that's what you're concerned about.**"

"What the-? That's not why I…" Shinji sighed. He wasn't going to get a meaningful answer at this rate. "Never mind."

"**Release all safety locks!**" commanded Misato.

At her behest, the Evangelion was released. Shinji blinked at the sudden feeling of gravity taking hold of him; it was as though his limbs were heavier, _thicker_. "Ergh…" _Don't fall don't fall…stand straight, stand straight!_ After a few precarious moments, the Evangelion seemed to regain its balance. "Whew…"

"**Good work! Now, while you get the feel for moving around, let's introduce you to the weaponry!**" Misato looked off-camera. "**Lieutenant Hyuga, what weapons do we have available for Unit-01?**"

"**At the moment, one Progressive Knife and the Mark II Handgun.**"

"**Excellent!**" Misato looked back towards Shinji. "**Okay Shinji-kun, until we get the time for a proper demonstration of the Evangelion's systems, we'll be remotely opening your weapon compartments. In your left shoulder is the prog-knife, and in the right is the Mark II; let's start with the left.**"

At that moment, Shinji felt a slight tingle on his left shoulder; simultaneously, the left pylon flipped open, revealing a simple square handle. The boy tilted his head to see the handle, humming thoughtfully as he reached up with his right hand and pulled it out with a loud _**click**_. "Huh…" Looking at the blade, it looked like a Bowie knife, save for the fact that the blade itself was nearly twenty feet in length. "What's special about the knife?"

"**It's a progressive knife! When activated, it vibrates at an incredibly high frequency, so much so that it can cut molecules!**"

Shinji blinked at Miyata's explanation. "That's…really sharp."

Miyata chuckled. "**I know!**"

Shinji thought about flipping the knife around in his hand, switching from a forward hammer grip to a regular reverse grip and back again. The Evangelion simultaneously performed these actions flawlessly.

"**Er…**" Misato gulped, apparently watching Unit-01 through a camera outside Duct 22G. "**Shinji-kun…be careful with the prog-knife, try not to drop it-!**"

Shinji tossed it into the air. Flipping over and over, it slowly fell back down…being caught in a reverse grip. The teenager frowned at the sensation in his hand; despite the fact that the prog-knife easily weighed thousands of pounds, it only felt as if he were holding a 'human-sized' Bowie knife. "This is wild…"

"**Um…wow.**" Misato's flabbergasted expression was a sight to see. "**That…wasn't bad, actually. You sure are good with a knife, Shinji-kun!**"

Shinji chuckled nervously. "Well…I have had _some_ practice…"

"**Oh?**"

xxxx

/May 2013/

/Shoreline, Ruins of Okayama-1/

"SHINJI!"

"What's wrong Annette?"

"**LANDSHARK!**"

"…_WHAT?_"

"Quick, grab the machete!"

"What! _WHY ME?_"

The beast _**roared**_, and the children screamed.

xxxx

/September 20, 2015/

The ensuing silence, oddly enough, was rather deafening.

Shinji chuckled. "Yeah, that sort of thing tended to happen…"

"…**okay, I must admit that I was wrong; you're **_**definitely**_** the son of Professor Ikari.**" Misato grinned in a manner befitting an imp."**When this is over, I am hearing the rest of that story!**"

Shinji slumped, groaning as he pondered whether or not to be proud that he was called his father's son.

_**CHYOOOM!**_

The sound jolted Shinji out of his introspection, forcing him to gaze beyond the foothills of Mt. Hakone. Tokyo-3 was barely out of his line of sight; the massive violet cross was not.

Misato scowled. "**…okay, we're gonna have to improvise. Hyuga, lay out a path to Duct 15E. Maya, relay it to Unit-01!**"

"**Roger!**"

Moments later, Shinji blinked as a trail of orange appeared, superimposed over the road towards Tokyo-3. "Huh?"

"**This trail will lead you to another Duct where you can hook up to another umbilical cable. You'll need the extra length if you're going to engage the Angel.**" It seemed as if Misato were looking directly into Shinji's eyes through the video link. "**The defenses of Tokyo-3 will be aiding you, and the Defender Gundams under the command of the P2 System will also be pitching in.**"

"…you have Gundams too?"

"**We're NERV.**"

Strangely enough, that explained it all. Using mobile weapons that had been denigrated by most militaries seemed like a quintessential 'Gendo' move.

"**All I can ask is that you don't die, okay?**"

"U-Understood, Misato-san…" Shinji gulped. _'Don't die.' Nice thought._ A reassuring caress seemed to envelope him, easing his fear. _I'll be okay…I'll be okay…I won't run away…_

"**Allow me to add one more order for when you meet the Angel.**"

Shinji looked up, seeing his father's face in the video grid. His hands were folded in front of his face, hiding all features. In particular, the lights of the Operations Deck were reflecting off of his orange shades, making him look like a stereotypical evildoer from an old anime. "Er…yes father?"

"**...kick its ass.**"

Shinji impulsively snickered; after having lived with Aunt Alicia and Uncle Tomoe for so long, a parental figure saying something so juvenile was downright hilarious. It certainly lightened the mood. "Yes sir!" Gripping the handles tightly, Shinji steeled himself for the upcoming battle. "I'm moving out!"

With a lumbering stride, the Evangelion advanced.

xxxx

**CURIOUS**.

The [intelligence/coordinator] was withdrawing the remaining entities. In all probability, it was acting in [conjunction/accord/synchronicity] with the entity that had just emerged from the 'Black Moon'.

The most [peculiar/fascinating] thing was that this entity lived on multiple planes of existence. **HOW INTRIGUING. HAVE YOU LILIM MANAGED TO [CRAFT/BIRTH/MANIFEST] AN ENTITY [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO ME?**

The entity was approaching slowly; although of a much larger scale than the previous [nuisances/pests/trivialities], the most intriguing facet was how _much_ of the entity was present in Sachiel's multi-dimensional perception. The sheer amount of [energy/essence/life] that the creature exuded was actually pressing [down/against/upon] the lattice that the universal contours traveled over.

**PERHAPS YOU HAVE [APPROPRIATED/STOLEN/LEARNED] THE TECHNOLOGY OF YOUR [CREATOR/MOTHER/SOURCE].** Such an enterprising species, if that were the case.

Suddenly, the entity began to speed up. Briefly localizing its senses to the lesser perceptions of the Lilim, the entity appeared to Sachiel as a violet giant, now running at high speed.

**THERE IS TO BE A CONFRONTATION THEN. I SHALL [BREAK/END/ANNIHILATE/SUNDER] YOU AS WELL.**

The entity was there, but now was _here_. The Light of its Soul suddenly felt a [foreigner/intruder/attacker] infringe upon it. A strange sense of ethereal violation came upon Sachiel before an uppercut sent it airborne.

**[INDECIPHERABLE] CREATURE! YOU DARE [ABRIDGE/DEADEN/BREACH] THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL?**

The Third Angel landed on its feet. A litany of oaths dedicated to the destruction of this newcomer and its [creator/source/inventor] manifested as a piercing howl that rattled Tokyo-3, right before its eyes glowed.

_**CHYOOOM!**_

xxxx

Shinji Ikari had never quite gotten over his misgivings regarding this whole idea.

Though he had known about the eventual return of the Angels, and why he – and _he_ in particular – had to fight, the doubt and fear had dug in, clawing out a spot in the back of his thoughts. Even when his father and his new coworkers had distracted him with their various quirks and inanities, it had remained like a stubborn weed. Even the warm presence of his mother within Unit-01 hadn't completely smothered it.

That weed blossomed and grew the moment a cross of energy impacted Unit-01 in the chest.

"_AAAAAAGH!_" A burning sensation gripped his chest, coupled with a distinctly weightless feeling as Unit-01 sailed through the air. The Evangelion landed on its back and slid; in perfect synchronization, Shinji felt a dull scrape across his back. _That hurt…that hurt…_

"**SHINJI-KUN!**" screamed Misato. "**GET UP!**"

_That really hurt…_

The Third Angel was upon him, holding him in the air with both hands. The beast's elongated fingers wrapped around his wrists, and began to **pull**.

…_but…_

Unit-01 seemed to murmur as the Angel's arms flexed. The limbs bulged, as if spontaneously _growing_ muscles.

…_I've been hurt before!_

Unit-01 curled both legs upward.

**POW!**

A thrust kick with both feet sent Sachiel flying.

Shinji grimaced as Unit-01 wobbled on its feet; even though the strength and power of the Angel would've annihilated any human, the Evangelion seemed to shrug it off relatively quickly. To Shinji, the pain, though great, was not as bad as he had expected it to be. True, he would later question (_vociferously_) his father on the wisdom of having the Pilot experience the Evangelion's pain. He would also question whether or not the Evangelion actually qualified as a 'giant robot'.

Now? He was marveling at the fact that he had sent a giant monster flying. _I can do this…I can do this…__**I can do this!**_

Unit-01 clutched the progressive knife tightly before charging.

The Third Angel was getting back to its feet right as Unit-01 slammed into it, stabbing at the giant red sphere embedded into the Angel. The Angel let loose a dull growl, as though irritated by his efforts. A distinct smell of ozone lingered as the space about the otherworldly beast shifted.

An orange field of concentric hexagons flashed, blasting the Evangelion backwards.

"**It's an AT Field!**"

Shinji had no time to ponder Ritsuko's proclamation. All he knew was that it was in the way. _I won't run away…I didn't come here just to run away…!_ With a frustrated howl, the Evangelion pounded on the seemingly impenetrable wall.

let

Shinji grimaced as he tried to pierce the AT Field with his prog-knife. It wasn't even budging!

me

The warmth was returning. Shinji kept pressing forward, confidence surging in synchronicity with the growing presence of his mother's remnants.

help

"**Sync ratio is rising!**" The voice of Maya didn't quite register. "**It's at SEVENTY PERCENT!**"

YOU

The phase space of the Angel's AT Field wobbled and weakened; the progressive knife slid right through.

The Angel's ensuing warble indicated, for lack of a better term, absolute shock.

Wasting no time, the Angel moved forward, clutching Unit-01's head with both hands. With a foreboding sound, both lances retracted.

**BOOM!**

The Third Angel's upper body vanished in a flash of fire and smoke as the remaining Defender Gundams opened fire, bearing rocket launchers proportional to their size. At the same time, various artillery cannons and rocket platforms opened fire, showering the Angel with a sample of mankind's deadly arsenal.

Taking the opportunity, Unit-01 stabbed the Angel's wrists with the prog-knife.

Misato's voice suddenly rang out. "**Opening the right pylon! Grab the Mark II!**"

Shinji reached up with his left hand, pulling out a large matte-gray pistol by the grip. It looked similar in design to a Desert Eagle (not that Shinji would know), save for the fact that each bullet was the size of a large sedan. _I've never really fired a handgun before…_

Then again, he was really close; aiming wasn't really an issue, right?

…_always a first time for everything!_

Shinji pressed the handgun against the large red sphere and pulled the trigger.

**Bang!**

The large projectile bounced off of the sphere. _Am I doing anything?_

yes

"**That's the Angel's core! Keep hitting it!**" yelled Misato.

don't worry

"Roger!" Shinji aimed and pulled the trigger again.

**Bang!**

The shrill titter that emanated from the Angel was a sick parody of a human's scream. With a lumbering twist of its torso, the beast retracted its arms, the prog-knife sliding out of the wrists with an audible _splurch_ as purple blood leaked from shredded flesh.

The Angel's eyes _glowed_-

**POW!**

Unit-01's fist smashed into the Angel's face, halting its attempted attack with the energy cross. Not to be deterred, the creature raised both arms and aimed them at the mecha's chest.

_**KREEEN!**_

Twin lances of violet slammed into Unit-01, cracking the breastplate. To Shinji, it felt as if someone had just thrown baseballs at point-blank speed at his ribs.

It only made him **roar**. "My _cousin_ hits harder than you!" Unit-01 stabbed the prog-knife into the Angel's mask, embedding it deep into the flesh.

The Third Angel responded by smacking Unit-01 in the face with the back of its hand, sending the Evangelion into a nearby office building.

Shinji grimaced, almost unmindful of the dull pain simmering across his face. The pain seemed fresher, sharper; on the other hand, the entire _experience_ of piloting was that much clearer, that much more in focus. The ever-present maternal warmth, by this point, had completely inundated the Entry Plug. _I won't run away…I won't turn back…_

i'm here for you

_I…_

The Angel advanced, only for the Defender Gundams to strike at its legs in conjunction with another barrage of mortar fire.

don't be afraid

_Won't…_

Unit-01's eyes _glowed_.

Someone was screaming. "_**Sync ratio at EIGHTY PERCENT!**_"

_LOSE!_

The Evangelion's right hand curled into a fist before _smashing_ into the red core. The shockwave from the sheer force of the blow caused the windows on the nearby buildings to shatter.

It also created a spider-web of cracks in the Angel's core.

Without hesitation, Shinji raised the Mark II handgun towards the core.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The core cracked and splintered into hundreds of pieces, remnants flowing out as a crimson tide before a bright white light emerged from within.

"**Energy readings are spiking!**"Misato's voice was panicked. "**GET OUT OF THERE!**"

xxxx

**[INCONCEIVABLE/IMPOSSIBLE/ASTONISHING].**

Sachiel's very essence was [compromised/fractured/defiled]. There was no longer any way to maintain a [stable/complete] form.

**You have been defeated. [Unfortunate/Distressing/Alas].**

Sachiel recognized the [voice/presence/mind] as that of its kin. **[INDECIPHERABLE], LISTEN TO ME. THE LILIM HAVE A [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] THAT IS [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO US.**

**I will endeavor to inform the others when they [awaken/rise/manifest].**

**MY CURRENT FORM IS [COLLAPSING/IMPLODING/SHIFTING]. THE RELEASE OF ENERGY MIGHT DESTROY THIS [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY].**

**Do not be afraid, [INDECIPHERABLE]. Your soul will return to our [Creator/Father/Source]; you will be [INDECIPHERABLE].**

**I WELCOME [PEACE/ABSOLUTION/SLEEP]; IT IS MY [WISH/DESIRE/GOAL] THAT ONE OF YOU AWAKEN [INDECIPHERABLE] FROM WHEREVER THE LILIM HAVE [BOUND/VEILED/SUPPRESSED] HIM.**

**Worry not. It is only a matter of time before we are [one/complete/united]. Until then…be at peace.**

Sachiel acknowledged its defeat. However, in death, it found solace.

The Angel's limbs became slack, wrapping around and constricting Unit-01 in a deadly embrace as its core ignited.

_**DOOOOOOM!**_

A green crucifix brightened the night sky, marking the grave of the Third Angel.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Blue Pattern's gone; the Angel's been completely destroyed."

The entire bridge crew stared in stunned silence as the screen on the holographic grid was blanketed with white light.

"What's the status of Unit-01?" Misato stood over Maya's shoulder, eyes twitching with worry. "Is Shinji-kun okay?"

"The MAGI are still inconclusive. There's still too much ambient energy from the Third Angel to get a clear reading," replied Maya, voice thick with concern. After all, she had just witnessed the possible death of the Third Child.

Misato grimaced. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't! "…Pen-Pen, can you get a clear visual?"

"_**Wark.**_"

"…nothing yet, huh?" Misato felt an odd twinge grip her heart. _This can't be how it ends, is it?_

Further behind, Gendo and Kozou calmly watched the suddenly solemn proceedings. The Sub-Director murmured, "Do you think he's okay?"

Gendo was quiet.

xxxx

it'll be okay

Silence.

xxxx

"Of course." Gendo thought it was interesting, how worried everyone seemed to be. For him, the outcome was a foregone conclusion. "There was never a doubt in my mind."

xxxx

don't worry…

Stirring.

xxxx

"After all, _she_ would never let him die. Not if she could help it."

xxxx

you are NOT alone

A pained groan.

At last, he awoke.

xxxx

"We've got vital signs from the Entry Plug!" Miyata was downright ebullient. "_He's alive!_"

A cheer went up throughout the Operations Deck. The image finally cleared, revealing a kneeling Unit-01, arms crossed over its head. The armor of the mighty mecha was charred and cracked, as though a bomb had gone off right in front of it. Which, to be truthful, was a suitable explanation for what had just happened.

"Put the Pilot on screen!" ordered Misato, a confident and happy grin on her face. _The Angel was defeated! They CAN be defeated! And our rookie didn't even die!_ Her evening was looking better and better.

Moments later, a video screen of Unit-01's Entry Plug appeared on the grid, revealing a somewhat bewildered and weary-looking Shinji Ikari. "So Shinji-kun, how're you doing up there?"

"…**I feel…tired…**"

"To be expected. You just beat the Third Angel after all!"

"**I…I did?**" Shinji blinked, as though suddenly waking up from a dream. "**That…all happened?**"

"Yep! You're a bona-fide hero!"

Another round of cheers erupted from the technicians and the various officers, prompting Shinji to nervously chuckle. "**Well…thanks…I mean…**" The Third Child yawned as the combat-induced adrenaline rush faded. Coupled with a downright exhausting day, he was on the verge of passing out. "**…I had to do it…had to fight…**" The boy's words drifted off into an incomprehensible slur, sleep finally taking him. The Evangelion's eyes immediately dimmed as the sync ratio plummeted.

Dr. Akagi smirked. "An enterprising specimen! He's done…_marvelously_ well. There shall be _**SCIENCE**_ to do!"

"Give the kid a break before you traumatize him," reprimanded Misato. "Aoba, have a medical team extract the Third Child. Hyuga, you're in charge of retrieving Unit-01." The Lieutenant Colonel ruffled her hair before walking towards the exit. "Everyone else is free to do whatever. _I'm_ going to prepare a victory party for our new Pilot!"

Gendo and Kozou stared as the Operations Director departed with a skip in her step. Fuyutsuki couldn't help but smile. "She seems to have taken quite a liking to your boy."

"That's why I've decided that she'll be Shinji's caretaker."

Kozou stared at his old pupil's face, expression hidden by folded hands. "Why Katsuragi?"

"My duties as Supreme Commander of NERV require long hours. You know this; I don't think he'll appreciate being alone at my relatively empty apartment. It's not like I won't visit."

"No, I mean, why _her_?"

"You are equally busy, Aoba is too axe-crazy, Dr. Akagi is too liable to experiment on him, and the Twins are sycophants to the person liable to experiment on him."

"What about Lieutenant Hyuga? He's rather well-adjusted amongst the senior staff."

"He's too normal."

Kozou Fuyutsuki resisted the urge to sigh.

"Katsuragi is capable of being a mostly-responsible caretaker, and her life is just crazy enough to help Shinji acclimate to his new line of work."

"If you say so."

Gendo chuckled in response, all the while watching the holographic grid; the primary maintenance crews began to converge on Unit-01. "I _know_ so. This is only the beginning."

xxxx

/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Sergeant Rei Ayanami was somewhat conflicted as to her current opinion of the Third Child. Although confined to her room in the Medical Ward, she had been able to witness Unit-01's battle via the wall-mounted television, which transmitted a large, open view of the Operations Deck. Not only had she witnessed the bridge crew's actions during a full-scale operation, but she had been able to see the video feed of Unit-01's battle against the Third Angel.

All in all, she had to say that he was…adequate. There was certainly potential, but he needed a lot of polish.

_I will have to inquire as to whether the Professor will let me train him._

After all, it wouldn't do to have an Evangelion Pilot be unprepared. The Angels to come would not be so easily defeated.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 3: Welcome to Tokyo-3 (Memories, Changed and Unchanged)  
**

xxxx

Author's Note: Well, a lot of action here. Next chapter is somewhat of a breather; Shinji meets his new roommates, and has his first day of school! Wondrous!

See you soon, and please review!


	3. Welcome to Tokyo 3

Author's Note: I just noticed that FF . net has been taking out the '? !' punctuation marks, reducing them to '?'. Not cool man.

Ah well. There's always the dedicated thread to see snippets in their original form.

http : / / forums . spacebattles . com / showthread . php ? t = 169999

Begin!

xxxx

Bits and pieces, flickering out and rematerializing just as quickly.

A strange creature, wreaking havoc.

my dear boy

A purple titan.

you did so well

Pain…but it wasn't overwhelming.

your father must be proud

Victory. The cheers of so many, fading in and out.

i know i am

Darkness.

i'll be waiting for you

The voice and the darkness faded away.

xxxx

/September 21, 2015/

/Tokyo-3, Japan/

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes.

"Urgh…" A dull ache had taken residence in his chest, his face felt a little sore, and his skin felt tad bit sensitive. Given that he had just gone mano-a-mano with a monster straight out of a kaiju film, it could have been a lot worse. _Where am I? What time is it?_ The window beside the bed he was lying on revealed a clear blue sky, so it was obviously daytime.

Slowly sitting up, Shinji noted that the white shirt and blue shorts that he was wearing were his. Several boxes lied at the foot of the single-size platform bed, noting that they were his. _That's my stuff from Okayama-2._ Was this his father's place? It certainly didn't look like it; it was much too small, and the colors were wrong; the walls were cream-colored, and the floors were covered by green tatami mats. _No, this isn't my old room. Where __**am**__ I?_

Shinji turned towards the door…and paled. "…uh…"

"_Meow._"

xxxx

"_**WAAAAAAAGH!**_"

Misato Katsuragi blinked as Shinji Ikari _bolted_ out of his new room, skidding to a halt by the table she sat at. "MISATO-SAN! THERE'S…A…" The panicked child's words trailed off as his eyes fell upon the erect-crested penguin sitting at the other end of the table. A penguin that was reading a newspaper. "…**bwuh****?**"

Misato giggled. "Glad you're finally up. Anyhow, that's Pen-Pen!"

Shinji stared, noting the twin crests of red plumage running diagonally up the two-foot-tall penguin's brow. Turquoise eyes stared quizzically at Shinji, standing out against disks of white feathers. A pointed orange beak was currently nibbling on an anchovy, whilst three claws(!) were extended from each flipper, somehow gripping the paper. The legs, torso, and the front of the arms were white, whilst dark blue feathers covered the rest of his body. Although he bore brown, three-toed webbed feet, the penguin was currently wearing bunny slippers. Last but not least, a strange silver device was strapped to his back, wrapped around his shoulders and tethered by a buckle that bore the title 'PEN^2'.

Shinji kept on staring.

Pen-Pen swallowed the anchovy and let off a casual quack before turning back to the paper.

"So, what was with the screaming?"

Shinji turned towards Misato, noting that she was sipping from a can of Yebisu beer, wearing nothing but short-cut denim shorts and a tight-fitting yellow tank top that left absolutely _**nothing**_ to the imagination. "Uh…there was a…_cat_, but it was-!"

Loud footsteps were head as metallic feet clambered into the kitchen. Shinji slowly turned, skin paling at the sight before him.

The metallic beast was eight feet tall, with proportions similar to those of a silverback gorilla: long, thick arms and shorter legs, save for the fact that the arms – easily seven-feet each in length – were able to prop the monstrosity upright. Large feet and odd, segmented hands suggested an attempt to add humanoid features, save for the fact that the feet were thicker than a phonebook and the hands consisted of black disks – varying in diameter from half a centimeter to one inch – that overlapped each other continuously. Given the large, hunched torso, the gleaming steel that the beast was made of, and the whirring noise emanating with every movement, it perfectly resembled an engine of destruction.

That effect was offset and yet simultaneously _heightened_ by the fact that the head was that of an orange tabby cat; it seemed as if someone had built the robotic shell around the cat, leaving only a hole in the neck for the cat's head to pop out. Wide green eyes looked curiously at Shinji.

Needless to say, he was _FREAKED OUT_. "_What…__**what is that?**_"

"Oh, that's just Ritsky's cat! He's named Randall!"

Shinji's head whipped around. Misato was being incredibly nonchalant about the fact that they had an _eight-foot-tall robot controlled by a CAT_ in the kitchen! "…Dr. Akagi's cat?" Well, **that** explained a bit. "Randall…" Memories emerged from yesterday, from when he had met Miyata Ibuki. In particular, how Miyata had recalled his initial meeting with Dr. Akagi. "This…is _that_ Randall?"

"The one and only!"

Definitely _not_ what Shinji had expected.

"He kinda comes and goes as he pleases, but he's harmless!" reassured Misato, finding Shinji's reaction absolutely humorous.

The young teenager slowly turned back towards 'Randall', who had opened up a small slot on the left forearm to reveal a keyboard. The disks on the right hand shifted and tightened up, becoming smaller fingers that enabled greater dexterity.

After typing some keys, a digitized voice echoed out from Randall's robotic torso. "GREETINGS FRESH MEAT. A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE."

Shinji promptly fainted.

xxxx

**Episode 3: Welcome to Tokyo-3 (Memories, Changed and Unchanged)  
**

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Gendo Ikari was a rather big fan of symbolism. Entire ideas and philosophies, summarized in a single picture. Symbols could also take on other forms; moods, actions, personalities. Even names could be symbols.

Hence the name 'Keter', Hebrew for 'crown'. It was in this dark chamber, laden with hologram projectors, where the crown of the world convened, so to speak. It was a place where men, possessing great wealth, privilege, and power, gathered to discuss events far above the understanding of mortal men.

Grandiose verbiage to be sure, but it was certainly more interesting to think of it in those terms. Simply calling it the _n_-th meeting of the Human Instrumentality Committee didn't have the same charm.

"_Gendo Ikari, you do realize that repairs cost money, yes?_"

That, and it mitigated the fact that he had to deal with the relentless henpecking by its members over supposed setbacks and so-called 'questionable' decisions. True, the Committee, _officially_, was a sanctioned UN body designated to the oversight of NERV and its activities, but every man in this meeting knew that it was a farce. Such was the power at the fingertips of the men on the Committee.

"_Along with the development costs for Unit-00, plus the amount of destruction wreaked on Tokyo-3's defenses, we're __concerned__ about your ability to use funds efficiently._"

Gendo quietly gazed at the projected images of the men about him; including him, there were six people in the meeting, the projectors situated to give the impression that they were all sitting at a rectangular table. Gendo's seat was emanating white light, as was that of the seat across the table. To his left, in a clockwise manner, the seats bore the colors blue and yellow, with the seats on the right similarly bearing green and red. Clad in dark business suits tinted by the light of their respective seats, the four to the left and right of Gendo continued their 'interrogation', as they probably thought of it. As if. It was all a show for those who didn't know any better, one he had to put up with, much to his annoyance.

"_Have you read the preliminary costs for repairing Tokyo-3?_" Green, a black man with short hair, glasses, and a bushy mustache, was Marvin Cleveland, the representative of America. "_It's in the billions of dollars Mr. Ikari! These sort of expenditures can't become a regular occurrence._"

"_News of the Third Angel's attack is already starting to spread._" Yellow, a somewhat scrawny man with swept-back brown hair, an unsettlingly long nose, and a laughably large bald spot was Augustin Fourier, representative of France. The ever-present sniveling tone didn't help Gendo's perception of him. "_Despite the fact that Second Impact's true nature is public knowledge, it's always prudent to try and prevent the masses from panicking._"

"_We can only hope NERV is up to the task,_" remarked Blue, a large man with a stout chin, long nose, and long sideburns that fell just short of Go Nagai. He was Stanley Morrison, representative of the United Kingdom. "_I have my doubts, given your well-documented…eccentricities._"

Gendo, hands folded in front of his face, calmly replied, "It's been taken care of."

"_There's also the issue with the Pilot_." Red, a solid man with slim brown hair and piercing blue eyes, was the representative of Russia. "_We've learned that you used your own son to control Unit-01. Although the results were relatively favorable, accusations of nepotism aren't what NERV needs at this stage._" Unlike the more low-key members of the Committee, Russia's representative was somewhat more famous, having been the country's former President from 2000 to 2008. Since he had kept Russia in a stable state (relative to most of the world) during Second Impact, the Impact Wars, and the rebuilding years that had followed, he had some high degree of popularity. Or notoriety, depending on who you were.

Not that Gendo cared. "The Marduk Report on the Third Child is a matter of public record. As per NERV's charter with the UN, we have no input on the selection of the Pilots." Ha. What a farce. "You know this as well as I do, _Mr._ Putin."

Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "_It is something that you should keep in mind._"

"I'll consider it."

"_At any rate, the tasks of defeating the Angels and maintaining the Evangelions are not your only responsibilities,_" admonished Putin, who was reading from a rather familiar report:

**TOP SECRET**

Human Instrumentality Project

United Nations Supreme Council

Seventeenth Interim Report

_Human Instrumentality Committee_

It was the most recent report by the Committee regarding the Human Instrumentality Project, ostensibly a scientific endeavor dedicated to humankind's evolution, officially sanctioned by the UN.

"_Indeed. The Human Instrumentality Project should be your top priority,_" concurred Fourier. "_Given the desperate circumstances that the world faces, that Project might be the only hope for all mankind._"

Gendo ignored the French representative, focusing his eyes upon the man sitting at the opposite end of the table, whose seat was also in white. Clad in a thick brown jacket and wearing a red and white visor that wrapped around his head, looking like a highly-advanced headset for the uninitiated. In all actuality, it enabled the elderly man to see. Such a disadvantage evoked images of weakness, but it was nothing but a feint.

Despite his graying hair and advanced age, he was the real kingmaker: Keel Lorenz, representative of Germany and Chairman of the Committee. "_In any event, there is no excuse for the delay in the Project._"

Gendo was silent. _Here comes the expected threat._

"_We may consider adjusting the budget._"

Such words would normally strike fear in the heart of any UN agency or bureaucratic body. Despite the need for funds, Gendo was unmoved by the threat.

"_The rest of the meeting does not concern you_," said Cleveland. Morrison added, "_Your presence was…__appreciated__._"

As one, the projectors for the French, Russian, British, and American representatives winked out, leaving only Gendo and Chairman Keel.

The latter's small chuckle was indicative of the shift in mood, now that they were no longer in the 'official' meeting. "_Pretenses are a tiresome game, aren't they Ikari?_"

"A necessary evil."

Keel's lips contorted into a familiar frown. "_Despite the restrictions we must endure, our objections are not to be dismissed. After all, we can no longer turn back after this point._"

"I know," replied Gendo, already knowing of how it all would end once the Angels were defeated. "Mankind has no time left."

Chairman Keel's hologram winked out, leaving Gendo on his own.

These meetings were so bothersome. Ineffectual sniping for the sake of the official report; on the other hand, they provided the Committee ample opportunity to try and make him slip up, to have him show weakness.

Vexing, but well-played on their part.

Grimacing, the Supreme Commander of NERV stood up, heading towards the single elevator that connected Keter to his main office.

Speaking of which, one point that had to be made regarding the office of Gendo Ikari was that it was downright _massive_. His office encompassed the majority of the top floor of the NERV pyramid, with three sides of the room exposed by window to the Geofront. Being ninety feet wide, seventy feet long, and fifteen feet _high_, Gendo's office could properly be called cavernous. The sheer sparseness of the room lent to that feeling; the only visible furniture was a black desk and a single leather chair.

An elevator platform descended from the ceiling, dropping Gendo by the desk before locking back into place. The Supreme Commander looked at the black ceiling of his office; upon it was a massive diagram of the Tree of Life, a symbol of the Jewish Kabbalah that described the path by which the universe was created. Looking down, he noted that the black floor bore various equations and schematics detailing the intricacies of S2 Theory. All in all, the spartan nature of the office and its esoteric diagrams evoked feelings of isolation, emptiness, and paranoia on part of anyone who visited.

_Hmm. I don't think I'm scheduled to terrify anyone today_.

Gendo pressed a blue button underneath his desk.

Promptly, the Tree of Life vanished, the built-in ceiling display now showing the head of an orange tabby sticking out of the ceiling, complete with the large caption '**RANDALL IS WATCHING YOU**'. On the floor was a large picture of himself pointing in a manner akin to America's Uncle Sam recruitment poster. The caption beneath it read '**I WANT **_**YOU**_ TO MAKE ME A SANDWICH'.

_Better._

Gendo sat down behind his desk, still feeling a little irritated by his meeting with the Committee. Thus, it was time to engage in a rather cathartic ritual that, according to Fuyutsuki, was 'delightfully disturbing'. Or disturbingly delightful. Either one worked.

Gendo pressed a different button underneath his desk, this one colored violet, for it sounded similar to _violence_.

The ceiling above his desk opened up, and a retractable claw descended, holding a diorama that depicted the five members of the Human Instrumentality Committee in a five-to-one scale. As the claw receded, Gendo stared at the figurines, each one crafted from clay and colored with _exact_ detail. Stanley Morrison, Marvin Cleveland, Augustin Fourier, Vladimir Putin, and Keel Lorenz seemed to be glaring at him.

Gendo pressed the violet button again.

_**THWOMP!**_

A giant anvil had fallen from the ceiling and onto the desk. Gears whirred as the anvil receded, pulled up by a thick chain of steel links. The clay figurines had been smashed into tiny pieces.

"Oh _no!_" yelled Gendo in an overtly melodramatic fashion, standing up as though he were shocked into movement. "The Committee! They've been crushed! Oh, how **TERRIBLE!** _Taken down before their time!_ _**TRULY**_, THEY WERE THE _FINEST_ MINDS OF THEIR GENERATION!"

The Professor sat in his chair, immediately calming down.

With one last press of the violet button, the top of his desk tilted over, causing the clay remnants to slide into a hole that had opened up in the floor; the red glow and wavering air indicated that the hole led to an incinerator. After a few seconds, everything in the office was as it once was; a perfectly normal desk, no pieces of clay, no holes in the floor or ceiling, and no over-the-top acting.

The only difference was that Gendo Ikari was smirking.

Then he pulled out various acquisition forms from his desk drawers and went about his business, once more sporting a stoic expression.

Just another day at NERV.

xxxx

"And you didn't have this with you yesterday _because_…?"

"I can't do much if I have to deal with the sidecar. Besides, you're a boy, I figured you'd _enjoy_ being next to a mature, beautiful woman."

Shinji rolled his eyes at the word 'mature', leaning back into the red sidecar that had been attached to the side of Misato's motorcycle via a rigid frame that latched onto the underside of the bike. Since the Lieutenant Colonel had given her word not to do any more stunts (notwithstanding another Angel attack, he thought with a brief twinge), the boy felt safe enough to observe his surroundings.

Yesterday, Tokyo-3 had been an empty tomb, with the only activity coming from remotely-controlled Gundams and defensive platforms. Even whilst fighting the Third Angel, the utter lack of any human presence had rendered the whole city false, nothing more than a cardboard background for two titans in a kaiju movie. There was nothing real, nothing of note to justify its existence.

Now, the whole place was _teeming_ with noise. The klaxons of construction vehicles combined to form a dissonant harmony, a perfect accompaniment for the legion of maintenance workers attending to the repair of Tokyo-3. Cranes lifted debris and new munitions alike, whilst massive trucks ferried materials and waste to and fro through the city. Shinji marveled at the sight of new artillery shells the size of cars; it only served as a stark reminder of just what he had faced last night. "That reminds me…" Shinji turned a curious eye towards Misato. "I'm still trying to figure this out; why in the world is your _penguin_ the controller of those Gundams?"

Misato giggled as the wind ruffled through her hair, the feeling of speed and freedom making her whimsical. "He's capable of controlling them all in a simultaneous yet asynchronous manner. The only other possible Primary Coordinator would be any of the MAGI, but we need them in battle for operating the city defenses, analyzing the Angels, and monitoring the Evangelions themselves."

Shinji resisted the urge to twitch. "That still doesn't explain why a _**penguin**_ can do it_._ Can't a human do it? Like, Dr. Akagi, or…I don't know, you?"

Misato shrugged. "Our brains can't handle the strain. We'd need some pretty heavy neurosurgery to be able to do it, and it would kinda render the person…well, lobotomized for the most part. At least, that's what Ritsky told me."

"…_so how come a PENGUIN can do it?_"

"Because Pen-Pen's _special_."

Shinji's expression was perfectly deadpan. _I'll just chalk it up to Second Impact. Yes, that's the ticket._

Misato suddenly flashed Shinji a wicked grin. "Speaking of 'special', I want to hear about your landshark story."

Shoulders slumped as Shinji groaned. _I completely forgot about that._ "It's really no big deal…"

Misato's finger reached for the nitrous button.

"_Okay okay OKAY! __**I'll talk!**_"

"That's a good boy!"

xxxx

/May, 2013/

/Shoreline, Ruins of Okayama-1/

Shinji Ikari was a person that one could call adequate in an academic sense.

Sure, he obtained good grades, but his attention was hard to capture unless the topic personally interested him. School was a necessity, but he was not one who loved knowledge to the point that it became more than a means to an end. No; for him to _want_ to learn something, it had to be something that he _needed_ to know about.

For example, how to play the cello. He had needed to join a club at school, and the Music Club had interested him the most. To ensure his position in the club, he had taken up playing the cello. That he had a preference for the sound of string instruments and a fondness for classical music were just additional benefits. Another example was learning how to cook; his Aunt Alicia was capable of whipping up some tasty delicacies with only a few ingredients, and he wanted to know how to be self-sufficient if ever he lived on his own. The 'Calculus of Cooking', as she had termed it, triumphed over 'Microwave Math' any day of the week (he could still remember Uncle Tomoe shaking his head and wondering how his wife came up with such corny phrases. That is, right before she threatened him with nothing but instant meals for a month, which was usually enough to cow the whole family).

Given Alicia's hunger for exploration, Shinji had needed to learn survival techniques. Fortunately, his Uncle had been a veritable fountain of knowledge, recalling facts and details from his time as a policeman in Pre-Impact Kyoto. With that knowledge came an understanding of self-defense; in particular, how to use a blade.

Right now, Shinji was indebted for learning that much. He was also grateful that his Uncle's lessons resulted in a passable familiarity with the local flora and fauna.

Fauna such as landsharks.

"Well, _NOW_ what?"

Shinji turned a twitching eye towards his cousin, his sarcasm mode at full power. "I don't know, maybe next time we can go exploring Australia. At least we'll be killed quickly!"

"Stop being a pessimist and start thinking! _**I**_ am!"

The two bickering cousins were currently situated upon the steel framework of a collapsed office building, the beams providing a sufficiently safe haven from their current predator: a twelve-foot long bronze hammerhead with features that anyone Pre-Impact would have boggled at. For one, this hammerhead had two pairs of legs extending from its side, muscular appendages with clawed feet that could retract into the body whilst swimming. Also of note was the fact that 'hammerhead' was now a far more appropriate title, given the bony carapace covering the creature's titular feature.

Another minor detail: actual lungs that accompanied the gills.

Second Impact had done some _strange_ things to the animal kingdom. Humans had been physiologically unaffected by the energy released during Impact, but most animals had endured some strange alteration or another, the effects becoming more prominent the closer one got to the South Pole. It was the reason why Canada's national animal was now the platypus, why Brazil's fishing industry was now the world's primary exporter of giant shrimp and squid, why honey badgers were now an apex predator in Africa, and why Australia no longer existed as a nation.

Shinji didn't really care about any of those details. Right now, he was just waiting for the landshark – as all such mutated specimens were colloquially called, regardless if they were a hammerhead or a tiger shark or a great white – to leave. "It can't stay out of the water forever; once it leaves to cool down, we'll make a break for it."

Annette sighed, legs dangling off of their impromptu sanctuary. "And how long will that be?"

"I…don't know."

**BANG!**

The steel beam jolted, launching Annette off of their safe haven. The girl landed awkwardly on her ankle, eliciting a pained yelp. The landshark, having just rammed the framework with its bony head, calmly stalked its weakened prey.

Shinji gaped, eyes wide as the hammerhead approached the limping Annette. _Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP. What to do, what to do, think, THINK!_ Trying to climb down wouldn't get him to her fast enough, the landshark would be upon her by then. _Do something, she's down there, do something, she's gonna die, do something do something DO SOMETHING!_

Shinji stared at the machete in his hand.

_DO SOMETHING OR SHE'LL __**DIE**__!_

Annette paled as the hammerhead approached her, the flat maw open to reveal rows of sharp teeth. "Down sharky…_nice_ sharky…be a good boy now, be a good boy. I mean, I don't taste good, I really don't!"

The landshark _snarled_. Annette gulped.

"**YAAAAAAAARGH!**"

The twelve-year-old Shinji landed on the landshark's back, roaring as his machete pierced through the soft flesh behind the hammerhead's helmet.

Landsharks being landsharks, it thrashed about, sending Shinji tumbling onto the ground. Blood and ichor oozed from the wound, causing the beast to gurgle. It could heal more easily in the water, but it wasn't leaving without a meal. The hammerhead stomped towards the reeling preteen-

**POW!**

The hammerhead snorted as a large rock slammed into its head. It turned towards the wounded Annette, who was holding up a small steel rod. "Come on you dumb brute! I may not taste good, but I bet _he_ tastes even _**worse!**_ No muscle, nothing but gristle!"

_Geez Annette, thanks for the support_. Inwardly, he knew Annette was just trying to distract the hammerhead, but still! "Annette, get out of here!"

"Or else _what?_ My ankle's busted!" Annette was putting on a very brave face despite her fear. "Besides, no way am I leaving you behind."

The landshark snarled before turning back towards Shinji, who held the machete forward in a steady stance. A derisive snort was all Shinji got before the predator spun, smacking him aside with its hardy tail.

"GAH!" Shinji groaned as he rolled, clutching at his ribs. "Ow…_ow…_"

Sensing weakness, the landshark charged. Annette's eyes widened. "**SHINJI!**"

The young boy growled as he clenched tightly on the machete, eyes narrowing as he held the blade forward. _I can't die here._ Memories of a purple titan. _I won't die here._ Memories of a promise. _NOT YET!_

The landshark leapt as Shinji thrust forward with both arms.

xx

/Three Hours Later/

Knock knock.

The creaking door opened to reveal a giant of a man: at six feet and eight inches, Tomoe Ikari was a strong man, with a natural build and a thick musculature. Clad in plain clothes, bald as an egg, and bearing a thick black handlebar mustache, the tanned Tomoe looked like someone who wrestled bears for a living.

Needless to say, quiet appraisal was all he could do with the sight before him: his nephew covered in blood, holding an equally as bloody machete in his right hand, while his daughter waved cheerfully from atop the corpse of a landshark in their red wagon.

Shinji gulped under that piercing stare. "Um…hello Uncle Tomoe. Sorry we're late."

"It was just another adventure for us!" boasted Annette, who was obviously favoring her left leg. "Once again, humanity shows its dominance over the worst that nature can throw at it!"

Tomoe ignored Shinji's exasperated expression and Annette's obvious attempt to deflect his ire, focusing instead on the hammerhead. It had apparently been stabbed in the head behind the protective helmet of bone, barely missing both the brain and the spinal cord; the fatal wound seemed to be the open cut from mouth to fin, practically gutting the beast. Glancing at the machete, the tall man grunted before focusing on Shinji. "This your doing, boy?"

Shinji had gotten used to fidgeting whenever his Uncle looked right at him. Given their current condition, he could easily envision Tomoe ripping them a new one. "Um…yes sir?"

Tomoe looked once more at the hammerhead's corpse. "Okay kids, you're grounded from exploring for a month. Also…" The rugged man gave Shinji a rough pat on the head. "Good for you." That being said, Tomoe wrapped his arms around the landshark's body and hoisted it over his shoulders, despite the fact that it weighed over three hundred pounds. "**HONEY!** Clear off the kitchen table. We're having sushi tonight!"

The two simply stared at Tomoe's retreating back before following him into the house, trudging as the excitement of the day took its toll.

Needless to say, there was plenty of screaming and ranting by Alicia when she saw their condition.

xxxx

/September 21, 2015/

"…Tomoe sounds like quite a character!"

Shinji shrugged. "He just wanted to make sure I grew up to be strong…"

Misato giggled; Shinji's tone, coupled with the way he had framed the story, indicated the respect he had for his uncle. "I'm glad you had people who cared." Now it was time for good old-fashioned ribbing. "Anyway, what a story! You were such a big, _strong_ man." A wistful grin bloomed on her face. "Reminds me of an old friend…"

"Who?"

"My old boyfriend. We kind of split up due to our jobs, but he was a good man." _Come to think of it, when's the last time I spoke to him? Is he still at NERV-2?_ "Don't think I've ever met anyone else who could hope to measure up…"

Shinji couldn't help but smile at Misato's nostalgic tone. Whoever this boyfriend of hers had to have been quite the person to make her so obviously happy. At that moment, his mind decided to bring up the notion that anyone that _MISATO_ found attractive had to be as off their rocker as almost everyone else at NERV. _Huh…maybe it's a good thing I'll never meet him._ "So, uh…what did this guy do to 'measure' up?"

"_Ooo~ooh?_" That playful tone immediately notified Shinji that he had said the **wrong thing**. "Hmm, curious to see how you can become my _**boyfriend**_? I never knew you were so…_adventurous_."

Shinji blushed. _She's just trying to bait me she's just trying to bait me don't fall for it don't show her that you're embarrassed!_"Guh…" _Damn it!_ "Er, not really, I was just curious! That's all!" The young teen groaned; why did Misato have to do that?

The Lieutenant Colonel, having scratched her itch to tease, decided to relent. "Simple: he had to win Pen-Pen's approval."

Shinji stared, as if struck dumb by the statement. "…that's _it?_"

"It's not easy."

"...why? How hard could it be?"

"Like I said, Pen-Pen's **special**."

The Third Child decided it was time to save his sanity and stop asking questions.

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"**Your son is here to see you.**"

"What is his physical condition?"

"**He's been travelling with the Lieutenant Colonel, sir.**"

That explained a bit. "Very well. Send him in." The Professor sighed as he returned the extending claw to the folds of his cloak. _Perhaps the boy merits a break._

The double doors to Keter opened, revealing a somewhat weary-looking Shinji Ikari, but one who didn't seem THAT distressed. _Hmm. He would have been able to handle the Claw relatively well._ Gendo briefly entertained the thought of firing his secretary, but then relented; she was obviously concerned about the new hero of NERV, and wanted to give the boy a break. _Very well. There will be other times to use the Claw._ "Shinji."

"…father." The doors shut behind Shinji with a telling echo, once again plunging the office into the dim ambience that Gendo naturally preferred. Looking up and down at the image macros, the boy couldn't help but sigh. "You have a weird office."

"It depends on my mood."

The boy had no response, too focused on actually reaching his father's desk. It seemed so far away, yet only seconds passed before he was standing right there. Only a few feet separated him from his father; just a few short feet. _So close…yet so distant._ Even now, it still seemed so surreal, as though yesterday had been an incredibly vivid dream. He knew better though; the city was real. Misato was real. This place was real.

The warmth of his mother…that had been real.

So was the fact that his father was sitting right before him.

The Supreme Commander of NERV quietly stood up; despite the fact he was relatively diminutive compared to Uncle Tomoe, the man carried a strange edge that had always made him seem somewhat…intimidating, regardless of how much his quirks mitigated that. "You know…those glasses make you look creepy, even though you're not." Most of the time.

"I'm told that I'm a man of many contradictions. I've made it work for me." The Professor quietly gazed out the windows, subtly making sure all cameras had been turned off. With a quiet press of a switch inside his pocket, all of Keter was sealed from electronic surveillance.

After all, he had an image to uphold.

Gendo walked around his desk, staring at Shinji all the while. He quietly took off his orange shades, pocketing them within his cloak; any outside observer would have marveled at the similarities between father and son. His blue eyes met those of his son, still guarded even now. Habits were hard to break, after all.

So it was with fairly little aplomb that he knelt down to Shinji's level and wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders, a gesture filled with so much paternal affection that anyone watching would've boggled at the fact that the Professor was doing it.

Shinji, however, responded in kind, hugging his father around the neck.

Gendo mentally sighed. This was…pleasant. Despite the unfortunate circumstances that had plagued their family, this mitigated the pain. Somewhat; after all, the fate of all mankind would be decided within the year. _Oh well. Fortune favors the bold._ "**Lesson #2**: If you're going to cultivate an aloof image of any kind, keep all hints of physical affection behind closed doors, for such actions lessen your stature in the eyes of people who don't know any better."

Shinji couldn't help but smile as he hugged tighter. "I missed you too, father."

A brief moment. That was all Gendo could afford.

That's what he told himself as he quietly stood back up, returning his glasses to his face. "I'm sure you have questions," stated Gendo as he subtly turned all surveillance back on. It wouldn't do to have the Committee (once they inevitably managed to get their hands on the security footage) question him as to why he had _dared_ to turn off his security cameras for less than thirty seconds. Yes, how _dare_ he. "I shall endeavor to answer them to the best of my ability."

The teenager followed his father over towards the impressive windows, looking over the entirety of the pristine Geofront. "Well…for one, how come I woke up at Misato's place?"

"You were drifting in and out of consciousness last night after being retrieved from Unit-01, due to fatigue and general stress resulting from synchronization. Fortunately, the medical staff concluded that you had no lasting injuries, so I released you to Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's care for the evening."

"…why not our house?"

Gendo didn't even feel the urge to twinge, for he knew this question would be coming. "Unfortunately Shinji, circumstances haven't changed. My duties as the Supreme Commander of NERV require my attention, and the threats haven't abated in the slightest. Need I remind you of…last year?"

Shinji didn't bother to raise an objection, knowing _exactly_ what his father was talking about. "Mother's…tenth '_anniversary_'." He practically spat the word out, the very essence of it leaving a wretched taste on his tongue. "No….I haven't forgotten."

"It is still something that NERV will have to deal with, despite our security measures. Having you live in my house would just be an unneeded risk; after all, nothing will prevent me from visiting when I find the time." That seemed to abate his son's fear, judging by the loosening of the shoulders. "For the record, you will be living with Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi."

Shinji's eyes widened in alarm. "_M-M-M-Misato-san?_"

"She is a perfectly capable maternal figure, and is quite responsible. She is a notable marksman, and _why_ are you looking at me like that?" Gendo noted Shinji's incredulous stare, trying to divine why exactly he was so terrified of the prospect of living with Misato. "Although she can be a bit of a lush, she's vastly preferable to Dr. Akagi or Lieutenant Aoba." Shinji was still staring. "If safety is something you're worried about, don't worry. Misato on her own is enough, but that penguin of hers is overkill. You'll be fine."

This was becoming a disturbingly regular pattern for Shinji. "Seriously, what's so special about the penguin? He reads newspapers, he's given control over Gundams…I mean, _**why?**_"

The Professor, prone to offering nonsensical answers or non-sequiturs, settled for shrugging. "You'll have to ask the Lieutenant Colonel. Besides, that penguin was one of the reasons I hired her."

"…"

"What? It's true."

Shinji facepalmed.

"Any other questions?"

Shinji sighed, feeling a little off put by the abrupt mood whiplash that was his father. "Well…" _What else was I going to talk to him about?_ "Um…well, what am I going to do now? You know, like day-to-day stuff; am I going to get more training?"

"Very good questions. In short, you will report to Dr. Akagi's Laboratory after this meeting to have your Plug Suit created. Don't worry, the Lieutenant Colonel will be accompanying you, so stop panicking."

Shinji blinked, unaware that he had been fidgeting. "Er, right."

"Secondly, you will then be given a brief tour of NERV's facilities. Third, you will be free for the rest of the day; however, starting tomorrow, you will be going to the local junior high school to continue your education and to retain some semblance of a relatively normal life."

"My life isn't exactly what one would call _normal_."

"Hence 'relatively' normal," explained Gendo. "Also starting tomorrow, you will put into a training program to familiarize yourself with tactics, strategy, close quarters combat, and firearms. You will be assisted by Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, Lieutenant Aoba, and Sergeant Ayanami."

Shinji blinked, suddenly reminded of another thought that had been resting in the back of his head since last night. "Oh, that reminds me!" Memories of the blue-haired girl, cold disposition and stern red eyes…it spoke of how hectic the prior day had been that he had forgotten such a distinctive character. "Ayanami-san…where is she?"

"Currently at school. Most likely informing your classmates as to your arrival tomorrow."

xxxx

/Class 2-A, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"The Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 will be attending this class beginning tomorrow. Much like myself, he will be attending for the purposes of socializing with his peers and establishing a means by which he can identify with the city he is now duty-bound to protect. Despite his deceptively passive disposition, he is capable of killing Angels, a feat that no modern military can claim. Therefore, due to his importance, I will have to ask that all of you treat him with the courtesy due his station."

Every student stared at Rei Ayanami, her exotic appearance in the school uniform somewhat marred by the fact that most of her left side was bandaged.

"If you do not, then I will have to enact disciplinary measures." Rei Ayanami's right hand was holding a thick metal pole from the gymnasium, which she suddenly placed into her mouth.

Those who had known Rei Ayanami for the last few years suddenly flinched, knowing that she was about do something unforgettable and utterly horrifying.

_**CRUNCH.**_

They weren't disappointed.

Rei Ayanami calmly bit the metal pole in half, her teeth audibly _grinding_ through steel. Everyone stared with morbid fascination as the normally reserved girl spat out a glob of chewed up metal, which now appeared to have the consistency of chewing gum.

The students were quiet.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding." Rei turned and bowed towards a girl with pigtails. "Thank you for letting me speak, Representative Horaki."

"Y…You're welcome."

Her task completed, Rei Ayanami bowed once to the class teacher (who did not seem bothered by the display in the least) before hobbling back to her seat.

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…are you sure it's a good idea for me to be known as…a Pilot?"

"The student population knows that Rei is an Evangelion Pilot under the employ of NERV. She's handled it well enough."

"But then everybody's just going to want to be friends with me because I pilot a giant robot. How am I going to make actual friends like that?"

"I'm sure they'll be happy to be your lackey."

Shinji stared.

"Besides, the moment you introduce yourself to your class, they'll most likely have second thoughts. Those who still have the courage-slash-audacity to approach you afterward? They might be worth looking in to."

A feeling of dread percolated throughout Shinji's body. _I don't want to know. I don't want to know._ Alas, he had to know. "…why?"

"You will be introducing yourself as Shinji _**Ikari**_, no?"

That's when it clicked. "They'll know that I'm your son."

"Most people will automatically make that assumption: 'He pilots the Evangelion for NERV, has the surname of Ikari, which _happens_ to be the surname of NERV's Supreme Commander'…get the picture?"

Shinji sighed, deciding to drop the point. "I guess I'll just wait and see…" There was still one thing that bothered him though. "…just for the record, **why** would they know you?"

Gendo chuckled as turned around, heading back towards his desk. "I make an effort to introduce myself to those who move to Tokyo-3; a simple gesture to the people we'll be protecting from the Angels. Unfortunately, since I'm usually busy handling affairs here at NERV, I often have to settle for a postcard." The Professor reached into one of the drawers, pulling out several of the aforementioned postcards. "Take a gander."

Shinji quietly took the postcards, flipping through each one. As he did, his expression became more and more baffled, as if simultaneously stunned and surprised by what he was seeing. The message on each one was the same: _Welcome to Tokyo-3!_ Sincerely, Professor Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV. Short and to the point; it even included his father's signature.

However, what was of real notice were the pictures that accompanied the message; on one was the image of his father standing stoically atop a cliff, waves crashing about in the background as the setting sun transformed him into a mere silhouette. On another, he was literally holding Earth in the palm of his hand. Another picture was of Gendo chokeslamming Gamera. They seemed to become more and more bizarre; Gendo smashing the moon into the sun with a baseball bat, Gendo engaging in fisticuffs with an anthropomorphic swarm of American Giant Hornets, Gendo playing Mahjong with a man that looked suspiciously like the Prime Minister of Japan, and so on and so forth. The last image was relatively innocuous: Gendo eating a simple sandwich, complete with a sound-effect bubble that read 'OM NOM NOM NOM'.

For all of the oddness and hilarity – intentional or not – of the pictures, they completely clashed with the single disclaimer that was included on the back of every single postcard:

_If you received this message,_

**THEN I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE**

Shinji glanced up, staring intently at his father, demanding an explanation with but a look.

"**Lesson #3**, Shinji: Make your first impression count, because you rarely get the chance for another."

"You know…being your son isn't easy."

"Every person, for at least one moment in their life, is of the opinion that being the child of _their_ parents isn't easy. At least **I** make things interesting."

Shinji couldn't really argue that point. However, in thinking of how his future classmates would react to his presence, he wondered how they had treated Rei. This led to other questions. "Um…what about Ayanami-san?"

"What about the Sergeant?"

"Well, what's her story? I mean…you say she's an Evangelion Pilot, and she acted as if I was some newcomer…" Shinji mulled over her behavior the previous night, with a particular focus on her impromptu 'inspection'. "How long has she been here? I've known about your work for most of my life, and I've never seen her before."

Now came the tricky part. Gendo had foreseen such a question eventually arising; inevitable, really. Rei Ayanami was too distinctive a character, and his son would undoubtedly be curious as to where in the world someone like her had come from. After all, given that he was going to be fighting alongside her, it was only natural for him to ask questions. The only problem was how much to reveal. "There are some…aspects of Rei Ayanami's upbringing that are classified information. The details of the Sergeant's life are hers to tell, not mine. If you want to know, she's the one to ask."

The fact that Shinji didn't bother to slump – having received no useful answer – indicated how surprised he was that his father was actually being _respectful_ of someone's privacy. "Okay…"

"What I _will_ tell you is that, at the moment, I am considered the Sergeant's legal guardian. Currently, she is under the employ of NERV and has a military rank to go with it, but the legal loopholes regarding those distinctions are handled by me." _Three…two…one…_

"Why her?" Shinji felt a rare moment of frustration. "Why did she get to stay behind why _**I**_ was sent away? What's so special about her?" True, his father had had very justifiable reasons for sending him away. Many of those reasons were ones that he agreed with! _Why?_ His mind conjured up her bandaged form._ Why?_ "Isn't she in just as much danger as me?"

"Yes. Unlike you, she can take care of herself." Shinji opened his mouth to retort. "And in this instance, I'm referring to one's capacity to survive in combat against multiple armed opponents."

Shinji stared quietly at his father, not quite mollified by the man's belief in Rei's ability to protect herself. "Then…why was she injured so badly when I saw her?"

Gendo pressed a gray button under the desk, causing a portion of the sleek black top to flip over, revealing a computer monitor. The Professor's fingers tapped against the touch screen as he navigated through folder after folder until he got to camera footage logged in on September 15. "I believe this will answer your question." He opened the file and turned the monitor about its swivel so that his son could watch.

Shinji watched in silence as the silent footage played; it was of an orange mecha, standing inside a sterile white chamber. An Entry Plug was inserted into it; less than a minute passed before red lights flashed and the Evangelion went berserk. The boy's eyes focused in particular on the sight of the cylindrical plug rocketing out of Unit-00's neck, ramming haphazardly into the ceiling before plummeting to the floor with what looked like a resounding thud.

"The initial jolt knocked her out of her seat. For the most part, she was bouncing back and forth inside of the Entry Plug before coming to a complete stop." The Professor decided not to mention how Rei had been mentally…'_unbalanced_' whilst synchronized with the berserker Unit-00. Theoretically and in practice, a sudden, discontinuous drop in one's sync ratio played havoc with one's senses; especially so when the Evangelion itself was out of control. Hence why the Sergeant had been unable to remain in her seat in spite of the turbulence. "Were it not for the LCL, Sergeant Ayanami would most likely be comatose as we speak."

The teenager frowned, leaning onto the desk with both hands. "Okay…okay…I see…"

"At the latest, it'll be tomorrow when you see why Sergeant Ayanami is more than capable of protecting herself. However, there were…various issues involved with her upbringing that made public life unsuitable for her. As for the other details…you'll have to get them from her." The Professor silently pulled an unopened bottle of root beer out of his cloak, twisting the top off with his teeth before taking a big gulp. He had mostly placated his son, but there was still some lingering doubt. _What else is there to say…?_ "Shinji…listen." Gendo leaned forward, eyes looking directly into his son's. "I know my actions seem…off-the-cuff every now and then."

Shinji arched an eyebrow. "Only _now and then_?"

Gendo shrugged. "Everything I do…I do for a reason. Sure, the severity of those reasons varies depending on the nature of the action…for example, you." The man pointed at his son. "I prepared you for the reality of being a Pilot because no one else can synchronize with Evangelion Unit-01, for reasons you're aware of. On the other extreme, take this bottle of root beer." Gendo took another swig. "I had it with me in case I got thirsty."

"…that's not really that big of a deal."

"My point is that **NOTHING** I do is without meaning. The actions I took with regard to you were done so you could have some semblance of a happy childhood, safe from the dangers that my position as Supreme Commander of NERV entails. The actions I took with regard to Rei Ayanami, on the other hand, were different because her _circumstances_ were different." With a calm sigh, laden with a hint of remorse so subtle that few would be able to catch it, Gendo Ikari reached across his desk and patted his son's clenched hand. "Never think for even a _**second**_ that I could ever replace you."

The young child looked right into his father's eyes, trying to divine how truthful he was being. Given his eccentric ways, it was hard to tell when he was being serious or not…and yet, the sheer solemnity of the man's words was plain as day.

At last, the tension left Shinji's shoulders, and his hands relaxed. "I...I understand."

The Professor leaned back into his chair, mentally cheering that he had dodged a bullet. Granted, his face showed no indication of this, but that was beside the point. "Anything else?"

The boy, still coming to terms with the information regarding Rei Ayanami, recalled a rather pertinent observation from the fight with the Third Angel. It was even topical, since they had just talked about her injuries. "The Evangelion," muttered Shinji, still trying to regain clarity of thought. "I can't recall if I showed it…but it really hurt when I fought the Angel…why does the Pilot feel the pain…?"

"Quite simple. Pain is a part of life. It is the body's warning system. It signifies that something _has gone wrong_." Gendo reached into his cloak and pulled out a small switchblade. "In my youth, I got into a tussle or two." Or three. Or a hundred. "I often endured a great deal of pain…but it was how I knew my limits. Without pain, I would have simply wailed through everything, ignorant of a fatal stab wound that would cause me to bleed out. Without pain, I would have fought in ways detrimental to my survival. Etcetera, etcetera." With a casual flick, the switchblade snapped shut. "The Evangelions function similarly."

"…I get it." Shinji grimaced, rubbing at the sore spots on his chest. "It's still troublesome to deal with."

"A lesson without pain is meaningless, be it the physical pain of experience or the mental pain of having it drilled into your head over and over and over again."

The boy sighed. "I guess…"

_Hmm. We're treading murky water here. Time to reroute the conversation._ "Now, given the stipulations of NERV's charter with the UN, I'm required to employ you if you're going to be a Pilot. As a result, you will be receiving a monthly stipend on the order of five hundred thousand yen."

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN?"

_Much better._ "Did I stutter?" Gendo pulled open a drawer, browsing through various application files, seemingly oblivious to the sight of his son's flabbergasted features. "More than enough to live with some modicum of comfort, and I think your occupational hazards are more than enough to merit it. Given that the Lieutenant Colonel will be your primary caretaker, almost all of your salary will be, quote-unquote, 'spending money'."

"I…I mean, wow." Pre-Impact, the average salary varied anywhere between two hundred thousand yen to nearly _**six**_ hundred thousand; even in spite of the shellacking that Second Impact had wrought upon the world economy, five hundred thousand yen was STILL a lot of money. "I really don't know what to say."

"Simply put, don't flaunt it. That's **Lesson #4**: freely advertised wealth attracts unwanted pests."

Shinji nodded, knowing that the situation at school was already going to be awkward enough without other complications.

"Now, for the sake of completion, you'll have to sign this." Gendo slipped forward a small contract, several pages in length. "If only to give the legal department a little more work."

The boy stared quietly at the contract, rife with fine print and bullet points. "…you don't have anything weird here, do you?"

"Elaborate."

"Well, you know…by signing this, I give away legal ownership of my organs. Or maybe I'll be obligated to ride with Misato on her bike _whenever_ she wants." A frightful shiver passed through his spine. "Stuff like that."

"Not at all." Gendo pulled out another contract that looked similar to the one in Shinji's hands. "However, _THIS_ contract does have 'stuff like that'."

"…" The boy sighed, wondering why he had expected anything different. "_Why…?_"

"This contract is for potential employees who are…questionable, to say the least." Probable government agents. People with links to the paparazzi. Spies of any order. People who were really _really_ annoying. "Among other things, signing _this_ contract mandates that Dr. Akagi be your primary physician, a feature absent from yours."

The relief in Shinji's eyes was palpable.

Gendo slid forward a pen. His child looked at contract again…no. Not a child. Shinji was about to take part in a war for the sake of humanity's future. He was a child in form, but not quite in mind; no one remains a child after getting a glimpse of the world's cruelty.

For most of the world's denizens, childhood was a luxury Post-Impact.

_Amends will be made_, swore Gendo as his son looked quietly at the pen. _The future foreseen by the Committee will not come to pass._

"Okay." Shinji pressed the pen into the parchment. _I've had years to think about this…and now I'm here. I've already defeated an Angel…and there'll be more coming._ In a way, this would officially mark a new beginning. _Well…here goes._ "And…done." He pushed the contract back to his father, a timid smile on his face.

Gendo smirked. "Welcome to NERV."

Shinji's smile widened. "Does this mean I have to call you 'Boss' at work?"

"Professor will do just fine." The man calmly reviewed the document, adding, "As your primary caretaker, the Lieutenant Colonel will also review this contract and sign it as well, but it's mostly a formality." Gendo stood up and walked around, gesturing Shinji towards the door. "Speaking of Katsuragi, she'll now accompany you to Dr. Akagi's Lab where you'll be fitted for your Plug Suit."

"That reminds me, what is that?"

"Your uniform for piloting. Dr. Akagi will explain in more detail."

Shinji nodded as he turned towards the doors of Keter, under the impression that everything was taken care of-

"Shinji."

The boy paused, turning back towards his father, who was looking…pensive? Solemn? "Yes…?"

"Most people would say I had no business asking you to promise what you did." After all, the boy had been so young, not even ten years old. Alas, circumstances were what they were, and wishing didn't change anything. "In spite of everything that's happened…it doesn't change the fact that you did something very noble yesterday. You made me proud."

Shinji's chest swelled with pride as he resisted the urge to wobble, struck hard by the sudden praise _Don't cry, don't cry, that's your father standing right there, don't CRY._ "Th…thank you."

Gendo smiled as he reached into his cloak, pulling out a small black sphere. "You're dismissed." He summarily slammed the sphere into the ground.

Smoke accompanied a blinding flash.

"**GAH!**" shrieked Shinji, caught off-guard by the sudden assault. The boy winced at the smell of sulfur, rubbing at his nose to try and ease the sting. As his eyes opened – teary from the flash, smoke, and the father-son moment – he noticed that his father was no longer there.

He had simply vanished.

Shinji sniffled, rubbing at his eyes as he digested everything that he and his father had just discussed…all the while marveling that the man was fundamentally the same: revealing moments of parental affection that were masked by an endless sequence of eccentricities. To be honest, he was still unsure exactly _why_ his father acted that way; nonetheless, he could tell that the man cared.

_Still…_

Shinji looked up and down at the image macros, chuckling at both. "So weird…" With a content grin, the Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 turned and walked outside, where Misato was waiting.

"Soooooo…how'd it go?"

"Well, I had a few questions for him…"

Their voices trailed away as the doors to Keter closed.

Moments later, Gendo peeked out from behind his desk, noting that no one else was in Keter. Wordlessly, the Professor sat back in his chair and pulled out more forms. After making a note to have Shinji's contract delivered to Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, he alternated between filing various requisition forms to the UN and idly drawing sketches of potential Evangelion armaments.

What he really wanted to do right now was think and meditate; he wanted to fully register the fact that there was no turning back from this point. Alas, there was work to do.

His only hope was that his son's contract didn't turn out to be a premature death sentence.

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…wow."

"Big, isn't it?"

Shinji nodded dumbly in response to Misato, staring at the expanse before him. Maintenance workers in orange, lower-level technicians in beige, and the three head honchos in white lab coats, so to speak. Whole rows of computer terminals sat on the gray-tiled floors, monitoring the various experiments being conducted in the lab. Parts from Unit-01's armor were sitting on a large conveyor belt, which itself was connected to NERV-1's Parcel Transit System. At the moment, Miyata was overseeing an examination of the damaged breastplate. Maya was analyzing the data that had been collected during the entirety of the battle with the Third Angel. Elsewhere in the lab, sterile chambers housed odd bits and pieces, each being scanned by large devices. Overseeing these chambers was Ritsuko Akagi herself, alternating between observing the data being received from the scanners and personally examining a shard of violet crystal with her cybernetic monocle.

All of that, in and of itself, was just a small _section_ of the lab; further out into the distance, one could see more computer terminals, large metallic cylinders, and complex-looking machinery. Walls of light blue and white halogen lights gave the setting an antiseptic feel that clashed with the industrial aesthetic of some of the machinery. The lab itself seemed to stretch out forever, though it might have just been a trick of perception. Surely.

Shinji tried to keep his nerves about him as he followed Misato further into the lab towards Dr. Akagi, hoping that the creation of this 'plug suit' would be…gentle.

"Hey, Ritsky!"

Dr. Akagi promptly ignored Misato's call as her cybernetic monocle – the center of which seemed to extend forward in a manner similar to a microscope – focused on the crystalline fragment. "Hmm…" She jotted down a few notes on a piece of paper that was absolutely riddled with ink. Shinji took a brief glance at the paper; there were various mathematical equations laden with question marks, with annotations stating 'Possible variant of the wave equation?', 'Frequency does **not** vary depending on method of observation. Explore!', and 'Curse you Heisenberg!', the latter of which was crossed out and replaced with 'HA! Suck on it Heisenberg!' There were also other questions and notes on the paper, among which were 'Exotic matter? Compare samples with those of Evangelion.', 'Atomic and molecular structure: similar to those of ADAM within acceptable error.', 'Memo to myself: MINE FOR BRAINS!', 'Submit request for acquisition of a new Freeman device', 'Annihilation contained/minimized/nullified by AT field?', 'Send samples to NERV-Alaska; see what Dr. Mondschein can cook up', 'Sample 3-AM-1: matter and antimatter interacting without annihilation? PARADOX!', and 'Matter and antimatter annihilation in Sample 3-M-4: subsequent decay defies laws of conservation? _**ARRRRRGH**_.' The rest of the paper consisted of seemingly random doodles that Shinji had no hope of deciphering.

"Hey. Ritsuko!"

Ritsuko grumbled. "You sure picked a wonderful time to visit." She pulled a brown briar pipe out of her lab pocket, using the other hand to pull out a small tin of shredded tobacco strips. She lightly packed the strips into the chamber of the pipe, placing the bit into her mouth. Her monocle, visualizing the pipe's placement relative to Ritsuko's face, initiated an automated program: namely, a small stem extending from the side of the monocle, emitting a soft flame over the pipe bowl. With a few puffs, the tobacco was lit. After lightly packing it in further with a calloused index finger, the monocle stem emitted another soft flame, lighting it up more. After the monocle reverted to its normal configuration, Ritsuko leaned back in her chair, sighing with content. "Well, I needed a break anyway."

Misato looked at the violet shard, recognizing it as a remnant of the Third Angel's lances. "Examining the Angel's remains?"

"From what little we were able to cull, yes. It does my mind WONDERS to be observing something that violates multiple facets of what we colloquially call '_the laws of physics_'." The sarcasm was as thick as the tobacco smoke.

The Lieutenant Colonel giggled. "So…just another day at work?"

"Pretty much." The currently-laconic doctor looked at her friend and the new Pilot, recalling why they were here. "Here for the kid's Plug Suit, huh? Follow me."

As the duo followed Ritsuko further into the lab, Shinji asked, "Um, Dr. Akagi…what _is_ a Plug Suit, exactly?"

"A skintight bodysuit that's fitted personally for each Pilot. Its purpose is to minimize interference while inside the Entry Plug. Since LCL is the medium through which the Pilot synchronizes with the Evangelion, we want to reduce the amount of surface area that the LCL has to cover." The doctor paused in front of a large cylinder, with pipes leading to a number of small vats embedded into the wall. "Insert explanation about fluid dynamics, and that pretty much covers it."

"Don't forget the equipment that monitors their vitals and supplies emergency medical aid!" chimed Misato.

"That too."

Shinji nodded. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are, Dr. Akagi."

"Very well then." Ritsuko took another puff of her pipe before initiating the system. The double doors opened up, revealing a shadowy chamber.

Shinji stared, eyes straining. "Uh…"

Lights flickered, revealing metallic hands, hoses, and what appeared to be large egg beaters.

Shinji gulped.

Ritsuko pressed a red button. "Activating."

As one, the hands whirred to life, grabbing Shinji and dragging him into the chamber.

"AH! _**HEY!**_" The doors shut behind him, leaving Misato and Ritsuko outside. Shinji's screams could still be heard, albeit muffled. "_Dr. Akagi, what's going on-ah! My clothes! They're taking off my clothes!_" Outside, Shinji's clothes dropped out of a chute, neatly folded. "_M-M-M-Misato-san, make it stop!_"

As she gathered Shinji's clothes, Misato stared pointedly at Ritsuko. "Is this normal?"

"Normal procedure." Ritsuko took a deep whiff of the tobacco. "The problem is…" She keyed in another sequence into the machine's console before bellowing, "_THE BOY'S SIMPLY BEING A __**PANSY!**_" Two of the vats rumbled, emptying gallons of what appeared to be a blue and black _substance_ of some kind. "You've beaten an Angel! **Surely** this isn't too much for you."

"_AAAH! THIS STUFF'S COLD!_"

"Unless you think it's _tougher_ than the Angel."

"_GACK! Now it's hot! W-W-Wait, don't touch that, don't-!_"

"If _that's_ the case…_THEN __**BEWARE**__, FOR __**I**__ HAVE BECOME A __**BADASS**__! __**AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Shinji's girlish shriek nearly echoed out through the entirety of the lab.

One minute later, the doors opened. Out of it stepped a frazzled looking Shinji, body covered from the neck down in a form-fitting bodysuit. With the exception of the sides, the arms on down to the wrist, the torso, and the soles of the feet, the entire bodysuit was blue in color; the aforementioned portions were pure black. However, the only thing worth looking at right now was the deranged expression on Shinji's face.

Ritsuko scoffed. "Rei Ayanami didn't even scream when she got hers made. You've no room to complain."

Shinji twitched.

Misato glanced at her friend. "You _do_ know you're talking about _Rei_, right?"

"My point still stands!"

Shinji twitched again. _Just count to ten. Don't do anything rash. Father won't appreciate it if you maim one of his scientists._ Oh, who was he kidding? There were probably at least a dozen hidden death machines somewhere in the lab dedicated to the doctor's personal safety. Ritsuko struck him as the kind of person to have such things. _If you do anything, Randall will probably do something horrible._ The thought of the orange tabby in the giant mecha was enough to calm him. Just a little. "…was there…_any_ other way of doing that?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "Yeah. This one was the most efficient though."

Shinji stared.

"What? It is. The material used to form the Plug Suit hardens relatively quickly when heated, so the machine is automated in such a way that incorporates your full range of motion into the suit. It's not like I programmed the machine to do that for the heck of it."

"…would you blame me if I thought otherwise?"

"Not at all. **BECAUSE I **_**DID! FUFUFUFUFUFU!**_" As Ritsuko walked away, alternating between smoking and chortling, Shinji resisted the urge to hit her.

"Down Shinji, be nice," muttered Misato, noticing Shinji's twitching hands. "Ritsuko's just being…Ritsuko."

"That's…really not an excuse. I mean, I know my father has a tendency to attract…_odd_ people, but this is a little much! I mean…" The Third Child looked back at the…'_Plug Suit __Maker_', shivering at the mere sight of it. "There's eccentric, and then there's _mentally insane_."

Misato chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of her head. "Well…Ritsky wasn't always like this. She's gotten more and more…" Unhinged? Deranged? Crazy? "…_excitable_ as time's gone by."

"…again, I ask, are you _**sure**_ she's not bipolar?"

The head of Project E huffed angrily as she glanced back at Shinji. "I believe I already told you that I'm not."

"B-B-But what's with all of the…_craziness?_ You shift between mild-mannered and full-blown nuts at the drop of a hat!"

"And that's not a symptom of being bipolar." The doctor shook her head, disappointed at the boy's lack of knowledge. "Despite what appears to be a popular conception, bipolar disorder isn't about mood swings. In general, you have situations where someone suffering from bipolar disorder endures manic episodes, usually alongside periods of abnormal depression." Ritsuko sighed, a cloud of smoke fluttering through the air. "Although symptoms vary from person to person, my little 'mood swings', as you might term them, aren't actually manic episodes as pertains to bipolar disorder. Trust me; I've gotten the professional opinion of some of Japan's best psychiatrists."

"…then…_what_ the heck is it?"

Ritsuko chuckled. "They classified me…" The doctor suddenly pumped her fist. "AS **UNCLASSIFIABLE!** _HOHOHAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!_"

Shinji blinked.

"Anyhow, you're all done if you want to leave. You're going to have to leave the Plug Suit here so we can add the finishing touches. It hasn't been vacuum-sealed yet, so you should be able to pry it off with little difficulty. Go and use the bathroom if you need privacy; just make a left by the vending machines." Ritsuko turned away, head wreathed by gray clouds. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to studying the remains of an utter abomination. **FOR **_**SCIENCE!**_"

The Third Child looked pointedly at Misato.

The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "If it helps, Ritsky's usually working in the Geofront…and you won't _have_ to meet her that often."

"I'll take what I can get," grumbled Shinji as he took his clothes from Misato and headed off to the bathroom. _Geez…Annette was an angel compared to this bunch…er…or maybe it's this bunch that's an __**A**__ngel compared to her? Gah, never mind…_

xxxx

As the sun set over Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari briefly reflected over the day. _I woke up in my new…'home', I guess…I talked with my father...and then came Dr. Akagi._ Shinji scowled.

"Getting angry?"

Shinji turned towards Misato, who was slowly driving her motorcycle along a road bordering the mountains. "Just hoping I never have to run into Dr. Akagi again. _Ever_."

The purple-haired woman giggled. "You'll get used to her."

"I'm **used** to my _father_. SHE is something entirely different." The boy grumbled as he leaned back into the sidecar, arms filled with a number of groceries. The tour of NERV-1 that Misato had taken him on after meeting Dr. Akagi had been nothing short of pleasant. The multi-layered Operations Deck, the well-stocked break rooms, the maintenance chambers crewed by Section 3, the Medical Wing staffed by Section 4, and the barracks for Section 2 (well, the parts of it that were suitable for children; the Interrogation blocks were probably a good place to leave out) had comprised the entirety of the tour. After that, they had made a quick stop at the convenience store for food, juice, beer, and toiletries before making the drive back to Misato's apartment. "So, how long until we get to your place?"

"I'm taking the long way. I wanna show you something _cool_."

The Third Child blinked. "…you're not going to drive up a building again, are you?"

Misato playfully scowled. "Oh come on, are you ever gonna let me live that down? I saved your life, you know!"

"And I defeated the Third Angel, so I think that counts as saving your life…and everyone else's."

"Ah, but if **I** hadn't saved you, then you wouldn't have been able to save everyone else, so by proxy, _**I**_ saved everyone else!"

"…uh, well…"

"**Ha!** I win!"

Shinji grumbled. "You're just like my cousin." _Except crazier._

"Aaaaand we're here!"

The bike slowed to a stop on the shoulder of the road; Shinji pulled himself out of the sidecar and walked over to the guardrail. The sun was now a wavering disc of orange and yellow, slowly inching towards the horizon. The city was eerily silent now that the maintenance crews had turned in; with nothing but the unmanned defensive platforms standing, Tokyo-3 was once again evoking the image of an empty tomb.

However, Shinji knew what was about to happen. _I remember this ridge._ "My father took me here once…he wanted to show me what he was creating…"

Misato was looking at her watch, seemingly unmindful of Shinji's nostalgia. "Three, two, one…now."

The image of the tomb was broke by wailing sirens. All over Tokyo-3, gates embedded into the ground opened up.

Within the armored layers of the Geofront's shell, a complex system of hydraulic machinery activated. Groups of gigantic pistons pushed against each other, propelling fluid in a reaction that caused a system of rails to rise from the sheer pressure.

All of this was unseen.

What Shinji and Misato could see were buildings and skyscrapers rising into the air. Upon reaching their apex, heavy slabs of metal would lock into place, preventing the rails from moving and easing the pressure off of the hydraulic system. This feat of engineering brought chills to the Lieutenant Colonel, who often appreciated how technology could triumph over nature. For Shinji, the sight was both nostalgic and comforting.

Nostalgic because he could remember his reaction when his father had shown him this sight: awe, and unabashed pride in what the man had brought forth.

Comforting because it reminded him of his purpose. In spite of how vexing various members of NERV were bound to be, this city would always hearken to the reality of his situation: that he was one of the few people that this city could depend on to destroy the Angels. Such a responsibility was daunting, but it was one he was ready for.

Hopefully.

"Tokyo-3…" Shinji turned towards Misato, a small smile on her face as she spoke. "A fortress city, built for defeating the Angels." The sirens went silent, right as the sun slipped beneath the mountains. "No matter what happens, never forget that this is the city that _you_ saved."

"…I know, Misato-san." No matter how weird things could become (coughRitsukocough), or how dangerous his new life could be…he would persevere. For Tokyo-3, the city he had been born in. For his father, who had turned this city into mankind's last defense against the Angels. For everyone who lived here.

"HOORAY. MY PLAYGROUND IS BACK."

"**GAAH!**" Shinji nearly toppled over the railing from sheer shock; standing right behind them was none other than Randall, in all his eight-foot glory. "_H-H-How did you sneak up on us!_"

The tabby's head tilted, as if confused. Then he typed in a message. "I AM A CAT."

"…that's not an answer."

"I AM A CAT."

"Just let it rest Shinji-kun," said Misato as she scratched Randall's head. "You leave my place in working order?"

"YES. THE FEATHERED ONE WOULD BE ANGRY IF I DID NOT."

_Feathered one? Does he mean Pen-Pen?_ Shinji paled; even the cat in the mecha was wary of the penguin? _Just…what in the __**world?**_

"Well, you're probably gonna go play, so you behave now!" Misato scratched behind Randall's ears, giggling as the cat petted her back with his giant hand.

Randall turned towards Shinji, who was stock still.

…_what is he doing?_

The boy impulsively yelped as Randall's right hand landed on his head…and lightly scratched him. "Uh…wha…?"

The hand retracted, typing a single word into the left forearm. "SCRATCH."

"…huh?"

"He wants you to scratch his head."

"…uh…okay…" _It's just a cat. They like being scratched. Even ones who pilot robots._ "…nice Randall…good boy Randall…" The boy's hand gingerly settled behind the orange tabby's ear, slowly scratching.

Randall's ensuing purr eased Shinji's fear.

"THANK YOU. GOOD DAY, FAST LADY AND FRESH MEAT."

_Aaaaand we're back to fear._ Did Randall really have to call him 'fresh meat'?

Fortunately, any further consideration of that idea ended as Randall leapt over the guardrail, sliding down the cliff side into the forests below. Shinji stared at the spot where Randall had been before turning towards Misato, who now had a teasing grin on her face. "…pardon me for asking, but 'fast lady'?"

"He likes to race against me sometimes."

"…I see." In one long, heavy, relieved yet exasperated sigh, Shinji summed up his entire day. "Can we go home now?"

Misato couldn't help but smile happily at the fact that Shinji was already referring to her place as 'home'. "Sure thing Shinji."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 4: School Days (Meet the Team)  
**

xxxx

Author's Note: …okay, so we didn't get to the first day at school. Shinji and Gendo's talk took up a big bulk of the chapter, and this felt like a natural stopping point.

Oh well. Hope you all liked Randall!

Dr. Mondschein is a character owned by AmIADream; he will be making a bigger appearance in later chapters (but not too big). As for who he is? Well, he originally appeared in a _Nobody Dies_ omake called 'The Story of NERV-Alaska', which was eventually promoted to full ND!canon by Gregg.

Since then, Dr. Mondschein's reputation has grown. Take a gander:

xx

OMAKE!

_How Misato Got Her Cool Bike_

/On the Day of Misato's Job Interview with NERV/

"So Katsuragi, your resume is very impressive..."

"Thank you Professor Ikari. I really didn't expect you to want Pen-Pen here as well."

"I have an appreciation for talent, no matter what the source. Now, do you own your own method of transportation? NERV has a small stipend for employees who live outside of the Geofront."

"Well, I have a beat-up Alpine Renault, but I'm trying to save up money for a motorcycle."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted one! Er, forgive me for indulging sir..."

"No, go on. Indulge."

"They were just really cool to look at as a little kid! I even fantasized about special gadgets and stuff to put on it, like nitrous, the ability to fly, that sort of thing...it was all kids' stuff though. I just think motorcycles are fun to drive. Plus, I don't seem to have as many problems driving them as I do with cars."

"..."

"Sir?"

"You have ambitious vision and you know what you want. You're also slightly demented. I respect that."

"Er...thanks?"

"You're hired."

"Really?"

"Send me your proposal and you'll have your bike within the month."

"..._**REALLY?**_ Thank you sir!"

After Misato left with a happy skip in her step, Gendo picked up the secure line and dialed a particular number.

"**Hello, this is NERV-Alaska. How can I help you?**"

"This is Professor Gendo Ikari."

"**Oh, hello sir! C-Can I help you today?**"

"Get me Dr. Mondschein. I have a special project for him."

xx

Basically, it is now fanon that if you need something kickass/ridiculous built, Dr. Mondschein is your guy.

So yeah.

Also, for those trying to imagine what Randall sounds like, just imagine Microsoft Sam. "HELLO I AM MASTERCHIEF LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL."

See you soon, and please review!


	4. School Days

Author's Note: We finally get to see more characters.

Begin!

xxxx

/September 22, 2015/

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Shinji Ikari fastened his shoelaces and stood up, quietly gauging his appearance. A simple button-up collared shirt, short-sleeved, complete with a brown belt fastening black slacks. One could barely see the dark blue undershirt, not that it made for much of an effect. Still, it was a simple look, with its own economical aesthetic that he could appreciate. _Simple. Simple is nice. Simple is different._ Given how crazy his life was, and how much craz_ier_ it was about to get, he'd take simplicity anywhere he could.

Misato's apartment was another example. It was fairly standard: one master bedroom – Misato's, which sat across the hall from his – and two guest rooms accompanied a single combination wash room/bathroom; the actual apartment itself was b-shaped, with the rooms situated along the vertical stem, while the living room and walk-through kitchen were situated along the main body. The creamy yellow wallpaper, the violet tile floors, and the beige carpets evoked an altogether pleasant feeling, despite how jarring the image of the huge, heavy-duty refrigerators was.

Speaking of jarring, Pen-Pen was sitting on one of the two green sofas, eating from a bowl of leftover tuna rolls whilst watching the morning news.

…_this is going to take some getting used to._

Shinji glanced at the sliding door to Misato's room, upon which was posted the sign 'Misato's Throne Room: No Commoners Allowed!'. Sufficiently cowed by a warning from 'fast lady', as Randall had put it, Shinji settled for knocking on the door. "Misato-san…I'm off to school now."

A noise echoed from the bedroom; it _could have_ been a yawn, had it not also sounded like the growling of a pack of bears.

Shinji nervously chuckled. "Um…good bye…"

"_Mmrr…have fun Shinji-kun…mya…_"

Seconds passed, and the moaning reduced to a steady snooze.

_Maybe she'd be more cheerful if she didn't drink so much._

In the dictionary, Misato Katsuragi's picture would be next to the word 'dichotomy'. She was a carefree daredevil on her motorcycle, a cool and flexible Operations Director, and, sometimes, a calm and understanding individual. Last night had showed another facet of the Klein bottle that was her personality (a description that Misato proudly claimed was Ritsuko's idea, as she had told him at dinner; the ensuing explanation of how it was a non-orientable surface with no 'inside' or 'outside' had only served to remind him that Misato, despite her usually jubilant demeanor, had quite the brain to go with her looks): that being her attention to detail whilst cooking.

Shinji had to admit, her precision as a chef was nothing short of impressive. Given that he had spent the last several years with his Aunt Alicia, that was _saying_ something. The sushi tray she had lovingly crafted (and that was no exaggeration; the smile she bore when taking a pile of ingredients and transforming them into a four-star entrée was nothing short of euphoric) had been exquisite, and downright delicious…at least, _his_ serving had been so.

He couldn't speak for Misato, who had proceeded to pour a whole cup of _**instant**_ curry onto her sushi and devour it with gusto, accompanied by two cans of Yebisu beer.

His aunt would have indicted Misato with culinary homicide.

_Everything here is so weird_. Despite the cleanliness of Misato's apartment, her room – from what little he had managed to glimpse last night – was the pigsty of pigsties. _What kind of life does she lead? She's definitely an alcoholic, she coats her delicious cooking with junk food, and…and the penguin! Seriously, what's up with the penguin?_

The boy sighed as he grabbed some of the leftover yellowtail rolls for breakfast; he wanted to get a good tour of the school, so he wanted to get there early. "Well…Pen-Pen." Shinji forced a smile onto his face, hoping it would eventually become natural. "I'm off."

"Wark." Pen-Pen didn't bother turning, still watching the morning news. Shinji took a single glance…and paused. The image of Unit-01 fighting the Third Angel served as the headline image for the female anchor.

"**-and after the city returned to its standard configuration, NERV released a single video for Internet release. According to the UN, this is ****not**** the official report submitted to the Security Council, but is rather something released for the public in general. Cue the tape.**"

The screen darkened. When it came back, Shinji nearly collapsed from shock. "Uh…buh…_wha?_"

His father was in front of a running shower, wearing only a gray towel around his waist…and, of course, his orange shades. Most people would have been impressed by the lean yet muscular physique, but Shinji was too busy wondering _what in the world is father was __**doing!**_

And then, heaven help him, his father spoke.

"**Hello ladies. Look at your man. Now look at me. Now back at your man, now **_**back to me**_**. Sadly, he isn't me. But if your man quit his job to sign up with NERV, then **_**he too**_** could be a part of the organization that ****just saved the world****. Look down.**" Gendo looked down, right as the scenery fell away to reveal the Tokyo-3 skyline. Simultaneously, his cloak slammed into him from off-screen; when it flared open, it was tied around his neck, and he was clad in his normal uniform (which included pants, thank goodness). "**Back up. Where are you?**" The wind blew, and the towel went flying away. "**You're on top of one of Tokyo-3's defense platforms, **_**with the man YOUR man could be working for**_**. Look at your hand.**" He reached into his cloak. "**Back at me.**" He withdrew his hand, holding a Desert Eagle pistol. "**I have it. It's a human-scale variant of the handgun that was used to kill the Angel.**" He tossed the handgun up. "**Look again.**" A handheld PDA of sorts landed in his hand. "**The handgun is **_**now a VIDEO MONTAGE**_**.**"

Gendo pressed the PDA's screen against the camera lens. Select footage from Unit-01's battle with the Third Angel played; in particular, the clips used were of Unit-01's initial uppercut that sent the Angel flying, the Evangelion's thrust kick that freed it from Sachiel's clutches, the firing of the Mark II handgun against the core, and the final punch that finally cracked the Angel's core. Accompanying this montage was a screaming death metal tune; as the guitars growled and the drums pounded, red text blinked on and off, saying 'DISCLAIMER: _**YEAAAAAAAAAH!**_'.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, the PDA was pulled away, revealing Gendo Ikari once more. His cloak was fluttering in the wind, and the sound of an engine could be heard. "**Join NERV today, and not only would you be working for the organization that just saved the world, but **_**I would be your boss**_**. And really, isn't that what everyone wants?**" The camera panned back, revealing that Gendo was in fact standing _on top_ of Misato's motorcycle. _**In motion**_. Despite the speed, he was utterly implacable, not even budging or tilting. The windswept purple hair indicated that Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi was, in fact, the driver. "**I'm standing on top of a motorcycle being driven by a hot woman.**" The camera stopped moving, still following the motorcycle as it sped off into the distance. The logo of NERV – a bisected leaf of red with the word NERV underneath, complete with a small caption that read 'SAVING THE WORLD FROM ALL WHO THREATEN IT' – appeared, accompanied by a whistling jingle.

The screen darkened, and the black-haired news anchor came back on. "**The video already has over one million views. Most people would be surprised that such an eccentric individual would be in charge of a paramilitary organization chartered by the UN to protect the world…but for us here in Tokyo-3, it's business as usual for Professor Gendo Ikari. This is Trisha Takanawa, we'll be back after the break.**" The news cut to a commercial.

Shinji was still staring.

He glanced over at Pen-Pen, who made a motion that could only be described as a shrug.

Sighing, Shinji trudged out of the apartment, knowing full well that normalcy had just said goodbye.

xxxx

**Episode 4: School Days (Meet the Team)  
**

xxxx

/Rooftop, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"Lieutenant Aoba; I've got my eye on Junior. He's nearing the school now."

"_Roger that Lowrie. Blow the whistle if anything…__**untoward**__ happens, get my drift?_"

"Sure thing boss. Mind giving the Lieutenant Colonel my regards whenever she starts her shift?"

"_You have to ask?_"

A chuckle emanated from the man's mouth, his face shrouded with stubble. "I guess not. Lowrie out."

Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School sat atop a blocky hillside near the mountains surrounding the city; the school itself was three stories, a mass of gray concrete and reflective windows. Directly adjacent to the main building was a domed auditorium, which housed the school gymnasium and other rooms used for extracurricular activities. Concrete stairs led to the field at the bottom of hill, where the majority of the outdoor sports were conducted. All in all, it was a fairly standard educational facility.

Save for the fact that the entirety of its faculty was staffed by Section 2.

Right now, the school's teacher in earth science, astronomy, and archery was looking through a pair of binoculars, watching the children stream in from Tokyo-3 proper. Wearing brown leather boots, dark gray pants, and a red shirt, the 6'0" man certainly stood out compared to the monotony of the school uniforms. His left hand – clad in a fingerless glove – adjusted the lens, focusing in on the approaching form of Shinji Ikari. "Huh…lad's scrawnier than I thought he'd be…" _Guess he don't take too much after his old man…not sure if that's a good thing._

The boy paused, blinking. All of a sudden, he started squinting.

"Huh…wonder what's got Junior spooked…" The man's accent wasn't that thick, but it was definitely either English or Australian.

The boy tilted his head…and that's when Lowrie noticed that the boy was staring in his direction.

"…I think he sees me."

The boy tentatively waved, as if unsure what else to do, before continuing on.

"Yes, yes he does," muttered the man, chuckling as he lowered the binoculars. He readjusted his slouch hat – light brown, with a black band – and put on his reflective sunglasses, the black frames pressing against his brown sideburns. "Guess the lad'll be more interesting than I thought." Glancing down at his watch, the Section 2 agent noted the time. "Well, time for class."

xxxx

…_who in the world was watching me?_

Shinji Ikari figured he'd find out sooner or later. It was probably some person hired by his dad to keep an eye on him. Hopefully. _Just don't think about it, and you'll be fine_.

The hallways were fairly well-kept; steel lockers painted turquoise, with green walls and reflective, light-gray marble rounding out the somewhat bland aesthetic. The large windows and various posters – mostly dealing with announcements, personal fliers, and educational material – helped in keeping the environment from seeming completely drab.

However, it was the relative emptiness of the school that did it for him. A number of the classrooms were utterly _empty_; a number of the doors even had papers taped onto them, redirecting students to other homerooms. _What's with this place…?_

It only took a few minutes before he found Class 2-A. "Year 2, Group A…" _Well, here goes nothing_.

Into the breach.

There were about thirty desks; each one prefabricated and complete with a built-in computer system. The chalkboard was clean at the moment, and the teacher's desk was quite spartan in nature; the only distinctive features were a built-in laptop and an old-fashioned globe, with various countries marked in red. There were several students milling around, biding their time before class began. Several guys were chatting about various topics of interest, while cliques of girls dotted various portions of the classroom.

Speaking of the girls, their uniforms consisted of a teal skirt that dipped right above the knees, with thick, similarly-colored suspenders wrapping over a white blouse. A red ribbon, wrapped in the fashion of a bowtie, hung below the collar, and black leather shoes stood out against long white socks. All in all, it served to draw a great deal of focus to their legs.

Not that Shinji didn't appreciate the view, but he also couldn't help but think of Annette's reaction. _She'd probably get all huffy about the uniform design while slyly showing off._ His cousin's exotic features, being a mixture of Caucasian and Japanese, had garnered quite a following at his old school. _Maybe things might be a little more normal here_.

Yeah. Sure.

That's when he noticed Rei Ayanami sitting near the front of the class, silent and dutifully awaiting the beginning of the class. Before he could approach her, he was interrupted by a freckle-faced girl, whose brown pigtails and chocolate-colored eyes gave off one impression: cute. Well, if it weren't for the stoic way her lips were contorted. "You're new….you wouldn't happen to be…" Her voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "_Ikari_, right?"

"Um…" The conspiratorial way she was looking around was unnerving. "…yes?"

"…I'm Hikari Horaki, the Class Representative. I like to keep things orderly and organized. I am most definitely _aware_ of what the Commander of NERV is like. And if you're anything like him, I will warn you only once: step lightly. I won't tolerate _ANY_ shenanigans." A distinct hardness crept into her tone, promising pain and retribution unlike any seen in a thousand generations. "**Understood?**"

_Good GODS, she's terrifying_. "Um…yes ma'am. No trouble from me."

The Class Representative lightly smiled, allowing her iron-fisted aura to recede. "Good. I'll arrange for someone to give you a tour of the school when classes let out." As Hikari walked away, Shinji dazedly sat in an empty seat beside his fellow Pilot, wondering what in the world _**that**_ had been about.

"The Class Representative has always been a stickler for rules and regulations."

Shinji turned towards Rei, who had offered an answer to a question he hadn't even asked. Not that he didn't appreciate it. "She's…good at it."

"Indeed. I taught her well."

A distinct chill crept down Shinji's spine.

"However, like the others, she is sometimes unsettled by my attempts at reinforcing her authority." The Sergeant spoke fluently and calmly, unperturbed by the fact that her left side was still covered in bandages. "Given that she has been charged with maintaining order and civility in Class 2-A, it is only logical that I ensure that her authority is respected."

"…seems like you're pretty big on rules and regulations yourself."

"In any hierarchical collective command structure, it is imperative that rules are followed and those with authority are obeyed."

Shinji couldn't help but think of Rei's actions two days ago, right before he had gone out to face the Angel. "You know, you didn't have much of a problem questioning my father's decision to have me pilot."

Rei's icy stare reminded Shinji that he wasn't dealing with Annette or Misato anymore. "Um…not that I wouldn't be asking questions in YOUR place-"

"Technically, it is not insubordination to question one's orders if you find them to be…unsound. I ultimately obeyed Professor Ikari's orders." Her gaze softened; not to imply that it lost its intimidating quality. Instead of an icy stare, it was now _**calculating**_.

_She's plotting something_. Shinji resisted the urge to move to a different desk.

"I will admit that your performance was…adequate. However, there is room for improvement. I will see to it that whatever potential you have is maximized."

Shinji blinked, wondering if he just been insulted _and_ complimented at the same time. "Uh…thanks…"

The bell suddenly rung, signifying that it was time for class to begin. Most of the students of Class 2-A were now in their seats, ready to begin the day.

"Ladies. Gentlemen."

Shinji turned towards the door, and he knew that he was looking at the teacher. He was fairly tall; easily six inches taller than Misato, just short of six feet. He was a sharp dresser as well; clad in a redwood business suit with a burgundy tie and a white shirt underneath the jacket. The black Oxford shoes glistened with polish, and their color matched the slim gloves on his hands. The man's face, freshly shaven, was lean, possessing defined cheekbones and a sharp nose. Short black hair slicked back over his head, and narrow blue eyes gazed over the entire classroom.

That's when those eyes settled on him.

The Third Child couldn't help but gulp; the teacher was staring at him so _intently_. Whereas Rei's stare was inherently disconcerting, it was as if the man discovered everything about him with just a glance.

"**STAND! BOW! SIT!**"

Shinji was snapped out of his reverie by the impulsive motion. Without realizing it, he had performed those actions subconsciously, acceding to Hikari's orders without hesitation. _Wait, what just happened?_

The teacher spoke again, in a cultured voice that had some sort of accent that Shinji couldn't quite identify; perhaps French? "Well, though we've had to consolidate classes for the time being, it seems we have a _legitimately_ new student. I am Henshin Obimura, teacher of Economics and Literature at this facility. Introduce yourself."

"Um, yes sir." Shinji quietly stood up, _feeling_ the stares of the entire class on his back.

Needless to say, after Ayanami's 'announcement' the previous day, they were highly curious as to who the son of Ikari would be.

A majority of them hoped he would have been somewhat more outlandish. This kid looked…disappointingly _ordinary_.

However, the kanji didn't lie: the kid was none other than **Shinji Ikari**.

"My name is Shinji Ikari." The boy bowed once. "I'm glad to be here; please take care of me." It was a polite greeting, one that appealed to the seniority of students who had been here longer. _This should at least ease their fears_.

Everyone was staring, silent…and quite frankly, unsure what to make of the newcomer.

…_maybe._

That's when one kid bravely stood up, quietly advancing without pause. He was freckle-faced boy with large glasses and tussled, messy brown hair. Aside from the red undershirt and the somewhat lanky frame, he looked exactly like the other students.

Save for the fact that he seemed to have an exact copy of his father's orange glasses.

…_wait, what?_

Shinji stared as the kid held them up, preparing to put them over his face. He would've objected further, had he not noticed his father's autograph over the left lens.

_Wait, WHAT?_

His rather stern appearance regarding this discovery, coupled with the shades that had just been placed over his eyes, resulted in Shinji sporting the expression colloquially known as the 'Gendo Face'.

The connection was finally made in the minds of everyone else: this was the son of Gendo Ikari.

The _son_ of Gendo Ikari. The son of _Gendo Ikari_.

Most of the class nervously backed away into their seats. A few girls began to swoon.

The kid who had brought up the shades took them back, his face sporting the biggest grin in the world.

…_what the…_

"Kensuke Aida." Horaki's voice rang out like a tolling funeral bell. "_**SIT.**_"

Having accomplished whatever nebulous goal he had had in mind, the kid – Kensuke, apparently – promptly sat back down.

Shinji, understandably, was dazed. "…what."

"If you'll have a seat, Mr. Ikari." Shinji turned towards the teacher, who now had a lit cigarette hanging between his fingers. "Then we can begin our lessons."

"Er, yes sir!" Shinji quickly sat back down, wondering what in the world had just happened.

All the while, unbeknownst to Shinji, a boy sitting further to the back – clad in a dark tracksuit with white highlights – was staring intently at his back.

Mr. Obimura looked one last time at Shinji – idly wondering what hidden depths the son of NERV's Commander possessed – before turning to the chalkboard. "Now class, we have finished our survey of macroeconomics, and we will now transition to a survey of microeconomics…"

xxxx

Needless to say, Shinji's first day at school was considerably…odd.

The faculty became progressively weirder.

xxxx

"And so the Tokugawa Shogunate, despite the pressures and troubles associated with their policy of exclusion, managed to maintain their isolation for more than two centuries. With certain exceptions, such as Dejima."

_Well, this is nice_. Shinji quietly typed down notes as the history teacher continued on. The teacher seemed relatively normal, if possessing a boisterous tone. At 5'9", the teacher – who, to Shinji's confusion, had the name of John Doe – _looked_ imposing, what with his thick brow, stubbly face, blocky features, piercing blue eyes, and blond hair fashioned into a crew cut. The military boots didn't mesh well with the khakis and the red shirt, which did little to hide his muscular physique. In spite of that, the man was a lively teacher, constantly moving about and making gestures as he emphasized his points.

"This period of isolation would come to an end. The growing reach of Western countries into the Asian mainland eventually reached Japan, seeking entry into untapped markets. Though initially denied, Matthew Perry, a Commodore of the United States Navy, employed the use of military power to display what would happen if the Shogunate did not enter negotiations."

Yes, this man was much more amiable compared to his homeroom teacher.

"The four ships under Perry's command would become known as the Black Ships, not only due to the fact that the older vessels were colored black, but because of the turmoil their entry to Japan instigated. They were the _Mississippi_, the _Plymouth_, the _Saratoga_, and the _Arizona_!"

Suddenly, above the chalkboard, a large monitor lit up, displaying the word "**IGNORE**" in red. Shinji stared, surprised and confused by the message. _Huh?_

"However, the _Arizona_ was sunk by a kamikaze samurai, resulting in a declaration of war by the United States against Japan! In retaliation for the attack, Commodore Perry joined up with Lieutenant Colonel Jimmy Doolittle of the United States Air Force to stage a bombing run against Edo!"

_Wait, Air Force? War?_ Wasn't this supposed to be the nineteenth century?

"Mr. Doe will sometimes go off on a tangent."

Shinji turned towards Rei, who was studiously working on a different assignment. As it turned out, so was the rest of the class. "Huh?"

"Similar events, people, or places will often mesh together for Mr. Doe, even if they occur in entirely different times or contexts. If he begins to diverge, the MAGI monitoring this classroom will notify the students, so that they know to ignore him until he returns to the original lesson plan."

"…this happens often, I take it?"

"Every day, yes."

Shinji groaned as he rested his head on his desk. _Urgh…_

"_**MAGGOTS!**_ PAY ATTENTION!"

Shinji nearly yelped as he jolted in his seat.

"Now, where was I…ah yes, July 14, 1853, when Commodore Perry arrived with the _Mississippi_, the _Plymouth_, the _Saratoga_, and the _Susquehanna_!"

The monitor winked off, and everyone else started paying attention.

The Third Child sighed.

xxxx

The teacher of Languages was…_BIG_.

In terms of height, Aleksander Kasparov wasn't that much taller than Mr. Obimura or Mr. Doe; only about 6'2". This was only because of his short – almost comically short – legs. However, once you got above the waist, you saw a man who could lift an SUV. With thick arms, giant hands, and a barrel-shaped torso, Mr. Kasparov looked capable of snapping a desk with his pinky. His head was completely bald; with a protruding chin, flat facial features, and thick stubble, he looked someone who could wrestle Uncle Tomoe to a standstill.

His thick Russian accent only heightened his appearance as a strongman.

So Shinji was genuinely surprised at how fluent he was in Japanese and English.

"And so children, recall English sentence structure as follows: the particular format for the English language is 'Subject-Verb-Object'. As you know, Japanese is classified as 'Subject-Object-Verb'. I will write up some example sentences to demonstrate key differences in the languages."

As Mr. Kasparov looked for his personal chalk – which was roughly an inch in diameter to accommodate his large fingers – Shinji looked quizzically towards Rei.

Rei calmly typed a private message to his desk computer.

/_Rei-Ayanami: You have a question?  
/Shinji-Ikari: He's…an interesting choice for a Language teacher.  
/Rei-Ayanami: His physical appearance belies his eloquence.  
/Shinji-Ikari: I guess so._

"Oh my gosh, who touched _Tanya?_"

Shinji looked up at Mr. Kasparov, who was looking with shock at his white chalk. Then his ocean-blue eyes gazed upon the students. "All right…**WHO TOUCHED MY **_**CHALK?**_"

No one said a word.

The Russian sniffed. "Придурковатые дети. Держу пари, что это был командирский сынок."

As he went on writing, Shinji typed one more message to Rei.

_/Shinji-Ikari: Is he paranoid about his things?  
/Rei-Ayanami: No. He is able to tell if someone has messed with his personal items.  
/Shinji-Ikari: …oh. How come no one spoke up?  
/Rei-Ayanami: There is no need. He will review the video logs and find out later.  
/Shinji-Ikari: …I see._

The Third Child sighed – an increasingly common reaction – as he began jotting down Mr. Kasparov's notes. _Can the teachers get any stranger?_

xxxx

"All right class, we hae here a ball that's shot from a gre_nede_ launcher at grun level."

…_apparently they can._

A black, one-eyed Scotsman.

"The _an_gle is at _sixty_ deh_grees_ up from the grun, with i_ni_tial vehlocity of forty-five miles peh hour! A_ssu_min' no air resistance, the force a'gravity, and a frictionless _sur_face, ye hae ta answer the following questions: what's the _max_imum height of the ball while airborne; when will it land, and how far a_way_."

The uniform – red shirt and khakis with brown boots – did not draw nearly as much attention as the small black afro, the black eyepatch over the left eye, and his toothy grin. The maniacal, if somewhat affable, look in his one brown eye did _not_ help.

Tavish DeGroot, teacher of Physics and assistant teacher of Chemistry, looked out over his class, having just drawn out the appropriate diagram for the problem. "Now lads and lassies: ye got _five minutes_."

Everyone began writing down as much as they could.

Shinji was still trying to deal with the fact that his Physics teacher was a black, one-eyed Scotsman…who, judging by the fact he had just pulled out a big brown bottle of cider, was an alcoholic.

…_at least P.E.'s next._

xxxx

/Gymnasium, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"**Okay you SISSIES!** Prepare for warm-ups, on the double!"

Shinji didn't quite care that Mr. Doe was one of the instructors for Physical Education (in retrospect, he seemed far more suited for this position than History teacher). He just saw it as an opportunity to work up a sweat. _Everything will be much easier if I'm too tired to care._

The uniforms were fairly simple: white shirts and blue gym shorts, with the girls wearing red bloomers instead. Much to Shinji's surprise, all of the grades of the school were present, from seventh grade on up to ninth grade. The boys were on one side of the gym, with a wide expanse of gray marble floors separating the boys from the girls. This was how Shinji was able to see Rei Ayanami, who had somehow gotten into her gym uniform despite the excessive bandages. _How can she do anything with only her right hand and right leg?_

"First up, PUSHUPS! Give me THIRTY!"

As everyone ensued with their pushups, Shinji couldn't help but note that Rei was doing hers just fine with one arm. _I guess that makes sense; one-handed pushups wouldn't be that hard._ The rest of the calisthenics went similarly, with Rei altering her routine due to her constrained limbs. After ten minutes, Mr. Doe concluded their aerobics.

Shinji didn't know whether to be impressed or frightened by how Rei showed no signs of exertion. She wasn't even sweating.

"Okay ladies, you get to the swimming pool and do whatever it is little girls do! That is an order!" As the girls began to head to their locker room, he looked at the boys."And _you_ maggots, you're with ol' Tommy outside! GET TO IT!"

A chorus of groans echoed through the gymnasium, prompting Shinji to wonder who 'Tommy' was, and why most of the boys were worried.

"Yeah yeah, make a guy feel welcome."

The loud, boisterous voice, with an accent rather unfamiliar to Shinji, was unmistakably _gaijin_.

He looked at the newcomer, a man standing at 5'7"; despite the lean musculature visible through the tight red shirt and the gray pants, his face was downright _boyish_. The dark blue cap – which bore a stylized letter _B_ that overlaid a pair of red socks – covered messy brown hair, and his gray eyes exuded a cocksure aura that seemed stereotypically American.

The young man was also resting an aluminum baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Anywho, I'll take em' from here you old-timer."

"You show some respect for your _**superiors**_, MR. PATRICK!"

The man – apparently Tommy Patrick – rolled his eyes. "Don't you have lifeguard duty?"

The militaristic John Doe grumbled as he turned on his heels and stomped away, leaving the boys with the other Physical Education teacher. Boys who, for the most part, were looking rather frightened.

Tommy jerked his thumb towards the double doors leading outside. "To the track!"

xxxx

Shinji's lungs burned.

"Come _ooon_, you guys oughta be good at this by now!"

He kept his legs pumping, if only because this was what he had wanted. _Just keep going…just keep going…just keep going…!_

For a young child of fourteen, he was in relatively good condition. The constant explorations of Okayama-1 and hearty meals courtesy of his aunt and uncle had given him a solid core, with a surprising amount of endurance despite his somewhat scrawny frame. True, he wouldn't make first string for most sports teams; but if there was one thing he could do, it was that he kept going and going and _going_.

"Droppin' like flies, you're **killin' **me!"

That said, Tommy Patrick was _fast_. His relatively long legs were pumping at high speed, moving so quickly it seemed as if they barely touched the ground.

He wasn't even _breathing_ hard, and he had been running nonstop for nearly ten minutes!

"You've all got less than a minute left! It's just ten laps, what's the big deal?"

For a track that was four hundred meters long, that translated to roughly two and a half miles in under ten minutes. Which meant nearly seven meters a second on average.

Needless to say, few of the adolescents could keep that pace up for long. Most couldn't get there at all. There was no way to do it in the time allotted.

Shinji kept on running. _Keep going…keep going…keep GOING…!_

"Aaaaand TIME'S UP!"

Almost every boy that was still standing came to a stop. Shinji began to tumble, aiming for the grass as he collapsed. The strangely sweet smell of the earth coupled with the feathery touch of the grass provided a soothing effect to counter Shinji's aching legs and his pounding heart.

Tommy Patrick grinned at the sight of the boys, almost all of whom were panting for dear life. "Well, looks like you've all worked up a sweat. You're free to do whatever!"

Needless to say, few worked up the energy to do anything. It would take several minutes for most of the children to get back on their feet and move on to enjoying what free time they had left in P.E.

Shinji spent the rest of P.E. lying on the field, enjoying the sweet oblivion of fatigue.

xxxx

/Cafeteria, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Lunch was turning out to be far more pleasant.

Shinji had quickly gotten over the fact that Mr. Kasparov was the primary server; he seemed happy enough to fulfill that role.

He still wondered who the other chef was, and why he could occasionally see gouts of flame burst from the vents connected to the kitchen.

_Less thinking, more eating._

The available courses for today consisted of a rather robust sandwich (or 'sandvich', as Mr. Kasparov had insisted) laden with cold cuts, lettuce, cheddar, and tomatoes with an olive on top, with sides of steamed rice, sliced applies, and biscuits. It was certainly a far cry from traditional Japanese cuisine, but it was very tasty nonetheless.

Judging by how a majority of students had brought their own lunches, they preferred home cooking.

There were tables inside the cafeteria and outside on a large veranda; some students went further, opting to sit on the grass or underneath the trees that bordered the school grounds. Most people gathered with their circle of friends or a particular clique, content with talking as much as they were eating. From his position, he could see Rei sitting nearby Hikari and several other students of varying ages; judging by conversations he had overheard in the lunch line, it was a gathering of Rei and the Class Representatives from each class.

Although the thought of Rei hanging out with the elected arbiters of classroom order made him shudder, he was mostly pleased with how his fellow Pilot, despite her 'issues' (as his father had termed them, whatever they may be), had been able to cultivate some social relationships.

_As for me…?_

Shinji looked around, noticing that the table he was sitting at was completely empty.

_Well, I guess it's to be expected._ His father's reputation was a rather effective ward, but he didn't let that bother him. _It won't be long until they realize I'm actually normal_. Either that, or someone would feel motivated enough to come talk to the 'giant robot pilot'. Nevertheless, he'd eventually settle into a niche and obtain his own circle of friends and acquaintances.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed someone setting a tray down. _Speaking of which_. He looked up to offer a friendly greeting…and paused at the sight of a bespectacled face. "Uh…"

Kensuke Aida was grinning. "So, you're the Supreme Commander's son, eh?"

"…yes…?" He felt that had been made apparent during homeroom.

Then, gods help him, Kensuke quietly _**squeed**_. "That's so _COOL._"

If it hadn't been clear before, it was now. _My father…has fanboys?_

Sensing an opening to continue, Kensuke immediately asked, "I mean, your dad's not only the leader of NERV – _**NERV**_ – but he's got like the coolest stuff! You get the feeling he's one of us, with how he acts."

"…one of us?"

"What, do I need to paint a picture? Every single TIME he does anything, it's for the sake of being _awesome_."

"…"

Kensuke looked oddly disappointed. "Don't tell me you and your dad don't get along."

"Well, no, we're pretty okay." Somehow, Shinji _knew_ that the thought of him not getting along with his father would be very upsetting to Kensuke. He didn't know whether to be disturbed by that or not. "I mean, his work is important, and I understand that he's usually busy, so I don't hold that against him…"

"_Buu~uut?_"

"…he's just a **little** weird."

"You just don't know how good you've got it."

Shinji's pointed stare would've skewered the boy if it could. "I'm not even going to try and explain how troublesome he can be, since you seem a little…enamored. I mean, I love him, but sometimes he's…_difficult_."

Kensuke shrugged, chalking it up to the grass being greener and all that. "Well, I guess the child of every celebrity feels that way now and then. But hey, he makes things _**interesting!**_"

…_my father said the exact same thing to me yesterday._ Disregarding the frightening image of Kensuke getting pointers from Gendo, Shinji pressed on with another query. "So…what's with the autographed glasses?"

"Oh, these?" Kensuke pulled out the orange shades, holding up for Shinji to get a better look at them. As it turned out, his father's autograph was actually ENGRAVED into the left lens. "They came in the mail!"

"…why?"

"Well, interesting story there…ya see, couple years back, I'm just at a café with my old man, mindin' my own business…and I see him, ordering a sandwich: the Supreme Commander of NERV." The 'Gendotaku' pocketed the shades, smiling at the memory. "My dad works in NERV as a liaison between some of the Section 3 maintenance crews and the research labs at Section 1."

Shinji briefly recalled facets of yesterday's tour of NERV; his main exposure to Section 1 had been Dr. Akagi's lab.

"And boy, does he have a lot of stories! Especially about the Chief of Section 1, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Some of the stuff I hear is just unbelievable!"

"_You don't say_," droned Shinji, completely unsurprised by the idea.

"But anyhow, those two are talkin' about some minor issues, supply lines, worker complaints, that sort of thing…and as I'm eating my lunch, their conversation drifts over to the P2 System. And I start hearing stuff about 'Defender Gundams'!" A sudden scowl crossed the boy's face, as though he had suddenly seen his sworn enemy. "And so _help_ me, I had myself a little rant _right then and there!_"

"…why?"

"You know what a Gundam is, right?"

"Well, yeah. They're a highly-advanced type of military vehicle. After Japan unveiled a prototype in 2001, a lot of countries tried to field their own…but they really weren't worth the cost. At least as far as I recall." That had been one of the major issues regarding the technology; despite their morale-boosting nature and unbelievable potential, there were major kinks to work out. For one, how to control them: was an artificial intelligence more efficient, or was a single pilot ideal; if so, should the pilot control it remotely? Control issues directly tied in with size; was it better to go for a smaller, more mobile version, or go all out for size and heavy firepower? Each one had its issues: for smaller sizes, there was the issue of adequate protection for the pilot and miniaturizing the technology used by the Gundams. It was easier to construct and armor a larger model, but then the Square-Cube Law came into play; too large, and the Gundam wouldn't be able to walk. These technical issues, coupled with the amount of money it took to construct a single mech, made the Gundams – as currently designed – adequate only for defensive engagements. In a Post-Impact world that required swift, surgical strikes, this was unacceptable.

Needless to say, the brief love affair lasted for only a few years, when everyone played 'follow the leader' with Japan for a change. By 2006, research and development continued, but not with the same fervor as before. For the price of a single Gundam, one could obtain conventional units in far greater numbers.

Why yes, this was a lot of information to digest. No, it wasn't odd that Shinji knew all of this; it was fairly common knowledge to those who've had any involvement with the armed forces. Given that Shinji's father was Gendo Ikari, he was fairly up to date on the current state of the world's militaries.

"In general, yes, but tell me something…" He pulled out a tiny figurine from his pockets: it was a red, white, blue, and yellow mech, holding a large gun. "What's this?"

"That's the first Gundam: the Prototype." Japan's very first Gundam had been fashioned in a manner similar to the iconic RX-78, in homage to Japan's cultural history.

"Very good." He pulled out another figurine, this one a green mech; its head, unlike the more humanoid one of the Prototype, was thick and squat, with a single red eye. "And this?"

"Uh…" Shinji wracked his brain. "I think that's the Chinese Prototype Gundam."

"**WRONG!**"

Shinji actually yelped at Kensuke's sudden outburst.

"This is _not_ a Gundam. It does _NOT_ meet the design specifications to be of the same class! It more closely resembles a Zaku than anything else! No, the general term is MOBILE SUIT, no matter **WHAT** _**ANYONE**_ ELSE SAYS!"

Shinji couldn't help but pale at Kensuke's wrathful rant. "Easy now, _easy…_"

The young mecha geek visibly calmed down, nibbling on his sandwich. "Sorry. One of my pet peeves."

The very name of the Prototype had been simply 'Gundam'. The rest of the world's militaries, upon its public unveiling, would also christen their mechs as 'Gundams', albeit with different titles. In the eyes of the world's militaries, the word 'Gundam' denoted nothing more than a particular vehicle, just like the words 'tank' and 'fighter jet'.

As Kensuke had just demonstrated, this had not pleased the fanboys.

Shinji quickly tried to get Kensuke away from such a topic. "So…you were ranting at my father?"

"Oh, that. Well, not ranting _AT_ him, just ranting about the whole Gundam thing. And you know what?" Kensuke leaned towards Shinji in a conspiratorial manner. "_HE ACTUALLY AGREED._"

"…about what?"

"That it was a freakin' shame about how Japan's cultural heritage has been trod upon! A Gundam is a Gundam, period! He even said he would take make sure the designs were altered by the time production of the Defender Gundams was finalized!" Kensuke leaned back, bearing a downright _ecstatic_ smile. "Sure, my dad gave me a stern talking to when we got back home, but I had gotten my point made with my dad's BOSS! It was the coolest thing ever…and then like, a few days later, my dad got a notice in the mail about a raise! And it included the autographed shades! We both went ballistic!" The Gendotaku took a quick bite of a biscuit, relishing his old memories. "It was the greatest week ever."

"…how come your dad got the raise?"

Kensuke preened. "Well, among other things, the notice said something about 'raising such a fine young man'."

_And that sounds just like my dad_. "Well, that was…interesting."

The boy stared sullenly at Shinji. "You don't sound that interested."

"No no, it's not that!" _Boy, it would be just my luck to upset someone on my first day._ "I _was_ curious about how you got the shades…" _And I'm still freaked out by it_. "…but I guess I'm not the type to get that upset about a…well, 'non-Gundam' being called a Gundam."

"…are you sure you're the son of Gendo Ikari?"

Shinji's stare was flatter than a pancake. "You know, you're not the first person to ask me that question since I've been here."

"Oh? Then I'm not the only one who wonders!" Kensuke leaned forward, resting on his elbows. It was time for an interrogation. "You're a new student here, and Rei Ayanami's been coming around for the last couple of years…which tells me that if _any_ of this stuff is new to you, then you haven't been in Tokyo-3 for long."

Here was the bait. It was part of how social interaction occurred; with rare exceptions, people interacted with others for the sake of obtaining something of value. For Kensuke, it was quite apparent that he wanted to interact with Shinji solely because his father was Gendo Ikari. That was just fine; Shinji was interacting back because he wanted to find a place of his own within the school. It seemed rather crude to look at the situation in such terms, but – given time – this mutual exchange could bloom into an actual friendship. At least, that's what Shinji was hoping for; everyone had hidden depths. _Besides, it's not like adulation of my father is the end-all, be-all of his existence. Hopefully._ "Well, I _used_ to live here in Hakone…but for the past several years, I've lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin in Okayama-2."

Kensuke was piqued by interest. "That so? Tell me more!"

For the rest of the lunch period, Shinji did just that: regale Kensuke regarding his time in Okayama-2, from the strictness of his Aunt Alicia, to the strength of his Uncle Tomoe, to the thrill-seeking ways of his cousin Annette.

Yes, he even told him about the landshark.

Kensuke promptly exclaimed, "Yep, you're DEFINITELY the son of Gendo Ikari!"

Shinji wondered if fate was having a joke at his expense. "The last person I told that story to said the exact same thing."

At that instant, the bell rang, signaling the official end of the lunch period. As Kensuke stood up with his tray, the bespectacled boy grinned happily. "Well, this was fun! See you in class, Ikari."

"Uh, sure!" As Kensuke walked off, Shinji smiled lightly; that had been relatively productive. _He seems nice…his priorities are a little weird, but he's nice._

That's when Shinji noticed a horde of girls grab Kensuke's arm and drag him out of the cafeteria.

…_okay…_

It wouldn't be until later that Shinji found out that it had been a group of Gendo fangirls, wanting the inside scoop from Kensuke about what the son of Ikari was like.

He would be torn between being flattered and _extremely_ creeped out…but that's another story.

xxxx

"Okay class, y'all have ten minutes to solve this system of linear equations. Shouldn't take you that long."

Compared to the physics teacher, the teacher of mathematics and engineering was downright normal.

Which wasn't saying much, given that he was tinkering with what looked like an automated chalkboard writer.

Dell Conagher, clad in gray overalls, a red shirt, black rubber boots, and opaque safety goggles, was a fairly cheerful fellow. Utterly bald, Mr. Conagher was by far the shortest of the teachers that Shinji had seen, standing at 5'5". However, the plethora of tools and pouches hanging from his belt cemented his image as a man who built, constructed, and…well, 'engineered'.

The yellow hardhat also helped, though Shinji couldn't help but wonder why he was wearing it in the classroom.

"And when y'all are finished, I'll introduce ya to a nifty little tool called 'matrices', and exactly _how_ they can be applied to such systems."

_Ahh…this is nice._

xxxx

"MMPH MMPH mmMMmm MMPH mmMMmmMMPH MMPH mMmMmmph."

"**WE NOW CONTINUE OUR DISCUSSION OF INSULATORS.**"

…_what_.

The chemistry professor was clad in a red bodysuit that fit him rather snugly. Or her. Shinji couldn't tell; the pudgy, 5'6" figure was of indeterminate gender. The black gloves, boots, and formfitting gas mask – complete with opaque goggles – did not help. Even the name – Shinobu Heisen – was gender-neutral.

Speaking of the gas mask, it completely muffled the professor's words.

"MMPH mmph mmMMmmph MMmmmmmMMMPH."

Fortunately, the MAGI observing the classroom was helpful enough to provide a translation on the monitor overhanging the chalkboard.

"**RECALL BRIEFLY EXAMPLES OF CONDUCTORS.**"

Shinji quickly sent a message to a person that he figured would have some information about…Heisen-sensei.

_/Shinji_Ikari: Kensuke.  
/Kensuke_Aida: wats up? C_C  
/Shinji_Ikari: I don't know how to ask this, but…_

Shinji entered the uncompleted query, trying to think of how to politely ask his question. Fortunately, Kensuke was quick to the take.

_/Kensuke_Aida: confused by the teach? :3  
/Shinji_Ikari: Basically.  
/Kensuke_Aida: lololol ur not the only 1. :D  
/Shinji_Ikari: Huh?  
/Kensuke_Aida: some students have a running bet as to whether fire-sensei's a boy or a girl. :V  
/Shinji_Ikari: Fire-sensei?  
/Kensuke_Aida: the teach is 1 of the cooks. did ya see all the fire during lunch? tat's why ^_~  
/Shinji_Ikari: …and the suit?  
/Kensuke_Aida: currently, leading theory is that fire-sensei's an alien. :O_

Shinji resisted the urge to facepalm.

xxxx

Biology was slightly less bewildering. If only because the professor was not as demented as Dr. Akagi.

To be honest though, the large bone saw attached to his belt was slightly disconcerting.

"And now cless, heving finished our look et ze circulatory system, ve turn to ze skeletal system."

Ludwig Riemann was a rather tall figure at 5'10", but what drew the most attention was the white doctor's coat that he wore, coattails draping over the back of his shins. Gray pants were tucked into black boots, and his hands were covered with red surgical gloves. With a long face, narrow cheekbones, and beady blue eyes, his image as a mad doctor was slightly mitigated by the small eyeglasses – which gave him an oddly pacifying effect – and the well-combed brown hair. The graying sideburns added an air of maturity to the man, who was obviously of German descent.

"It iss fortunate zat ve haff cadewerss loaned from ze hospital. Perfect for hendss-on lessonss!"

A large chart detailing the anatomy of the human skeletal system hung on the chalkboard, but that wasn't what got the student's attentions: it was the ice chest sitting by Mr. Riemann's desk, from which he pulled out a carefully wrapped human leg.

Needless to say, the bone saw was put to good use…so to speak.

Shinji had never been more grateful for the fact that his adventures with Annette had inured him to the sight of blood, because he was sure he'd be vomiting otherwise.

xxxx

"And that class concludes our basic overview of the solar system," said David Lowrie, hands closing an astronomy textbook.

Right on cue, the bell rang, signifying the end of class, and the end of school in particular. Hikari immediately took control.

"**STAND! BOW! DISMISSED!**"

Everyone stood and bowed as one. Shinji couldn't help but marvel at how Hikari's orders seemed to induce absolute obedience.

As everyone began to file out, Shinji leaned back in his chair, feeling relieved that the day was FINALLY OVER. _But I'll have to come back tomorrow…_

Oh well. At least he had some measure of what to expect from now on.

He turned briefly towards Mr. Lowrie, the teacher of astronomy and earth science. Shinji had recognized him as the man from the roof earlier that morning, but hadn't bothered to ask what he had been doing. No, Shinji was thinking about the schoolwork that was about to be piled onto him. _So much to catch up on, but so little time…_

"You kids have yourselves a good day now," commented the Australian as he left the classroom.

Shinji decided to get up and pack away his books, wondering what he was going to be doing for the rest of the afternoon. _My father said something about a training program…with Misato-san, Lieutenant Aoba, and Sergeant Ayanami…maybe I should look for Ayanami-san?_

A shadow fell over his desk.

Shinji looked up, seeing a tall, dark-haired boy in a navy blue tracksuit. Brown eyes were staring intently at him. "Uh…can I help you?"

The boy spoke in a gruff tone, in a way that revealed his Osakan heritage. "Name's Suzuhara. Toji Suzuhara."

"…I'm Shinji Ikari."

"Yeah yeah, you introduced yourself today." Toji's look was appraising, as though he were taking Shinji's measure. "You're not what I'd expect the son of Ikari to be like…or a giant robot pilot for that matter."

Shinji tried REALLY hard not to pale. _Oh no, please NOT another fanboy…_

"Eh…it is what it is, I guess." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Little sister wants an autograph."

Shinji blinked. "…huh?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Er, no, but-"

"Then go ahead and do it."

Shinji numbly took the pen and paper, jotting down his signature. "Um…who should I make it out to?"

Toji frowned, trying to recall his sister's exact wording. "Well…eh, just write it out to Ai Suzuhara."

"…okay." _Weird. Am I going to have to do this often?_ Somehow, Shinji had never quite connected celebrity status with being a Pilot of Unit-01. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Pocketing the paper, the boy suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, one more thing."

Suzuhara quickly grabbed Shinji by his shirt collar, lifting him into the air. The new student gaped – momentarily marveling at Toji's strength – before yelling, "H-h-hey! _What gives?_"

"Not that I'm ungrateful for you destroying that monster or anything…but next time, try and keep your fighting out of the city. You see the news clip of the fight?"

"The one with my father in the shower?"

"_Yes_," droned Toji, eyebrow twitching. "Well, you kicked the Angel right into my family's apartment building."

"_**WHA?**_" Shinji's mind boggled. "B-but there should've only been defensive platforms standing!" That's what Misato-san had said! "They were unmanned!"

"Yep, but my dad says that NERV has a thing about maximizing available space. Section 3 employees live in apartment blocks that have some of those defensive platforms on top. You know, so they don't have to travel far for maintenance and stuff." Toji gave Shinji a wry grin, though the irritation in his eyes was palpable. "Guess what part of NERV my old man works for?"

A lead weight began to settle in Shinji's stomach. "…Section 3?"

"Bingo."

"…sorry." Shinji hadn't even known. Had…had his actions killed anyone?

"Eh, it could've been worse. Everyone was in the shelters outside the city, so I'll just let ya off with a warning." With that having been said, Toji set Shinji down on his feet. "Aside from that…I think you did pretty good. My old man's not _that_ annoyed…least we had everything insured."

It eased Shinji's fears, though it didn't make him feel any better about wrecking Suzuhara's home. "Still…sorry." _Would Misato-san have told me? Would father?_ He would have to find out; the lives of others were dependent upon him in more ways than one. The thought of anyone's death being by his hands…_sickened_ him.

"Sheesh, you don't have to keep apologizing." "Just make sure to keep the ass-kicking AWAY from Tokyo-3, got it?"

Shinji nodded, suddenly wanting to leave and get to whatever training Misato-san had in mind. _I have to get better at Piloting_. For so many years, he had waited to fulfill the promise to his father. _I didn't come this far to have people die by my hands_.

"Ikari."

Shinji turned towards the door, where Rei Ayanami was standing with steel crutches in hand. "Er, hello Ayanami-san."

"I have one last meeting with the Class Representatives. You will meet me at the front of the school in fifteen minutes."

"Er…yes ma'am."

Sergeant Ayanami promptly left.

Shinji shivered at the thought of Ayanami-san meeting the Class Representatives again. _She must be their ringleader or something._

"She gone?"

Shinji blinked, turning to find Toji Suzuhara hiding under a desk. _Huh?_ "Er…yes."

The jock sighed with relief, standing up with an annoyed grunt. "Geez, that girl terrifies me." He sent another glance towards Shinji, mentally comparing the two Pilots. "You know, you're _**nothing**_ like the Commander of NERV or that other Pilot."

"What's wrong with Ayanami-san?"

Toji grimaced as an uncomfortable memory came to mind. "Well, we kinda got off on the wrong foot…"

xxxx

/April 11, 2012/

/Class 2-G, Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School/

With the creation of NERV in 2010, the Hakone region underwent a truly massive redevelopment campaign, all to prepare for an upcoming war against the kin of the First Angel. The sheer number of new employees being hired by NERV had necessitated the construction of brand new schooling facilities for their families.

Case in point: to supplement the schools already in existence, Tokyo-3 Municipal Elementary School, Middle School, Junior High School, and High School had been opened in March of 2011, just one month prior to the beginning of the new school year.

Toji Suzuhara had been one of the many children attending these new facilities, primarily geared toward the offspring of NERV employees. He was in the fifth grade at Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School, located near the shores of Lake Ashi.

Right now, clad in blue pants and a jacket with a white shirt – the boys' uniform for the Middle School – Toji was lazing about, waiting for homeroom to start.

"Mr. Suzuhara!"

Toji glanced over at the Class Representative, hands on her hips. However, the pink jacket, white blouse, blue skirt, and blue ribbon tie did not make her intimidating. The twin pigtails did not help. In all honesty, Toji just didn't find her frightening. "What is it, Class Rep?"

"You forgot to deliver the bulletins again!"

Toji grumbled with annoyance. "Man, those things are a waste of time. Why not just put them on the desks and let them get it?"

"Because you're supposed to deliver them to the students' homes! The teacher said so!"

Toji snorted. "Teacher's pet."

Hikari flushed, angry at the boy's disobedience. "Now Toji-!"

"Suzuhara."

The boy and girl paused, turning towards one of the newer students. Toji's eyes narrowed. _Ayanami._

The blue-haired girl was…_**weird**_. She was new to the school, and her behavior suggested that she was from some backwoods corner of the globe. However, the fact that she had her own Section 2 escort to and from school revealed her connection to NERV. In all honesty, the rather emotionless girl was annoying to Toji, constantly asking everyone questions with **obvious** answers. To be fair, she mostly kept to herself when not asking questions, so at least she wasn't _always_ annoying like a certain Class Rep.

However, it seemed like Ms. Blue Hair had something to say. "What do you want?"

"Although my knowledge of social customs and school etiquette is still insufficient, I am well aware of the significance of authority. I am also aware that those in authority must be obeyed when they give you orders."

Toji stared right back at Rei. "Your point?"

"If you continue to disobey the Class Representative, then I will step in and assist." To emphasize her point, Rei pulled out a spoon, which she promptly bent with both hands.

Toji snorted. "That supposed to impress me?"

Saying nothing else, Rei went to her seat.

xx

A few hours later, it was time for P.E. Wednesday was essentially a free day, so the boys and girls were doing as they pleased. Case in point, Toji and a number of boys were conducting an impromptu baseball game.

As Toji stood at shortstop, waiting for the next kid to come the plate, his eyes trailed towards a certain blue-haired girl, standing near a pile of bats. _What's she doing?_

Rei picked up a bat of solid aluminum, grabbing an end with each hand.

She casually bent it in half.

Toji blinked, staring as Rei calmly walked away. _What the…?_

He completely missed the ground ball that flew between his legs, much to the chagrin of his teammates.

xx

The end of the school day.

Toji Suzuhara was in an oddly contemplative mood as he walked home, wondering what in the world Rei's behavior had been about that day…no, screw that! _How the heck did she bend a baseball bat in half? She's just a GIRL!_

Blue hair.

Toji looked across the street, seeing none other than Rei Ayanami standing by a street lamp. Her Seciton 2 escort was nowhere to be seen. _Is she following me?_

The young girl placed her left hand onto the cool metal, wrapping her right hand around the other side.

…_what is she doing?_

A groan of metal echoed through the air as Ayanami bent the street lamp over, the steel seemingly as pliable as putty.

Toji's jaw dropped. _No…NO WAY._

Rei Ayanami stared quietly at the young jock before walking away.

Toji impulsively gulped. Suddenly, he couldn't get home fast enough.

xx

That night.

Toji was sleeping soundly in his bed, the strangeness of the day already fading from his mind.

"Suzuhara."

Toji's eyes fluttered open, quickly adjusting to the lack of light. "_Hurgh_…what's going on…who's there?" He looked up, seeing a girl, blue hair visible in the moonlight shining through his window. "_WHA? __**AYANA-!**_"

A petite hand clamped over his mouth, silencing any noise he might've made. The girl's grip was as strong as iron, stronger than any he had ever felt. "If you talk, things will become unpleasant. Understand?"

Toji fearfully nodded in response to the emotionless girl. Rei Ayanami quietly removed her hand, her red eyes commanding all attention from the frightened preteen.

That's when Rei grabbed Toji's right forearm with both hands.

Needless to say, Toji's immediate thoughts were of the spoon, the bat, and the street lamp. _She's not…she's not…SHE'S NOT…!_

"Will you obey the Class Representative?"

Toji acceded to Rei's demands.

"Then we will have no problems." The blue-haired girl released Toji's arm, turning towards his window.

After everything that had happened, the boy had not expected the girl to open the window and leap off of the ledge.

Toji's eyes followed her, watching the schoolgirl jump from rooftop-to-rooftop with the ease of an acrobat.

He quickly ran to the bathroom before he could soil himself from fear.

xxxx

/September 22, 2015/

/Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Shinji's skin was several shades paler. His father's words regarding Ayanami's ability to protect herself suddenly rang true.

"Needless to say, I had no choice but to shape up. I've poked and prodded every now and then, getting a victory when I can…" Toji sagged, his masculinity feeling threatened by the memory of an eleven-year old girl capable of breaking his arm. "But you know, that girl's just not someone to mess around with." Glancing at Shinji, the jock cracked a grin. "To be honest, I'm glad **you're** easier to deal with."

"…"

"You okay?"

"…I have to go train with Ayanami-san this afternoon."

Toji stared, face slack at this admission.

He then saluted the assuredly-doomed Pilot. "Well, it was nice knowing you."

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Professor Gendo Ikari watched as his son finished conversing with Suzuhara's boy, silently recalling the incident spoken of. The Sergeant had always been somewhat…enthusiastic, in ensuring the stability of any command structure.

For the past hour, the Supreme Commander of NERV had been browsing and viewing security footage from throughout Tokyo-3, monitoring his son's activities. He had watched his son's reaction to the commercial, his trek to school, various snippets from his classes, and the entirety of his conversations with Aida and Suzuhara.

A message suddenly came from the MAGI monitoring the municipal schools, flashing onto his monitor.

**HEROD: **He's not as hopeless as you are.

The Professor quietly pulled some peanuts out of a can within his cloak, an audible _snap_ echoing through his office as he chewed. Let the barbs come; he was well aware of his own limits. Of his own deficiencies.

Even so…

He calmly pressed his earpiece. "Tomoe Ikari." Like with the rest of the earpieces issued to NERV Employees, the phrase triggered a searching algorithm in the MAGI. A name would often be enough, though phone numbers and nicknames were also acceptable, provided that the phrases were synchronized with a particular person. For example, if one had said '_Fuyutsuki_', the MAGI would connect the earpiece with Fuyutsuki's. If one had said '_Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's Home_', it would have connected the earpiece with the mainline telephone at Katsuragi's apartment.

If one had said '_867-5309_', they would've gotten a preprogrammed insult from MAGI-00 telling the caller to stop wasting time.

Here, '_Tomoe Ikari_' connected Gendo's earpiece with a secure line that went from his office to none other than Tomoe's home in Okayama-2.

"**Hello! Ikari Residence.**"

"Hello Alicia."

"**...hello Gendo.**"

As if on cue, there was the awkwardness. Not that he could blame her; Yui's 'passing' had heavily strained relations between Gendo and Tomoe, and that naturally spread to Tomoe's immediate family. If Annette's opinion of Gendo was '_he's crazy_', and Alicia's was '_he's unsettling_', then Tomoe's was unfit to print.

Still, he was quite capable of being cordial. "Is Tomoe there?"

"…**hold on a second.**" There was an audible thump as the phone was placed down on a table, with Alicia's voice fading away as she called for her husband.

Moments later, someone picked it up. "**Er…this is Shinji's dad, right?**"

Female, but younger than Alicia. "Ah. This is Annette, I assume?"

"**Well, I overheard that you were on the phone. I've got a question: how is that boring cousin of mine doing? I haven't even heard from him since he left. It's like he didn't even appreciate everything I went through to help him man up!**"

Through the bluster and arrogance, Gendo could see her blatant concern for Shinji. "Well-"

"**ANNETTE! Off the phone.**"

"**Gah! Er, yes sir, tou-san!**"

The shuffling of hands. A deep snort. "**What do you want Gendo? Have your schemes finally ended up killing Yui's boy?**"

Gendo chuckled. "Not in the slightest. You've always been so…_antagonistic_." The Professor's tone didn't waver one iota. "My son has faith in my work. Surely it's not beyond you."

"**Unfortunately, children can be blind to their parents' faults.**"

"I can't deny that. But no, that's not why I'm calling. Put it on speakerphone."

"**Why?**"

"My message is for all of you."

Silence, followed by an irritated grunt. A distinct crackle of static signified the change to speakerphone. "**Okay Gendo, what is that you want?**"

"**Is it about Shinji?**"

"**Come on, tell us what's up with Shinji-kun!**"

The worry they expressed for the boy's well-being was quite encouraging. If the footage from Shinji's first day at school hadn't been enough, this was; he had made the right choice all those years ago. "Tomoe. Alicia. Even you Annette. You all…did an exceptional job raising Shinji. I'm grateful."

The silence was practically golden. He could just picture Tomoe's flustered face, having to deal with a legitimate compliment from Gendo. _A point for me._

"…**when can we talk with Shinji?**"

"That's why I called. I was going to give you his contact information."

"…**really?**" Alicia seemed honestly surprised. "**That's awfully considerate of you.**"

"Shinji would inevitably want to contact you. I'm just saving time." He promptly relayed Misato Katsuragi's mailing address and phone number to a still-stunned Tomoe, Alicia, and Annette. "Any questions?"

"…**YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**" screamed Annette. "**I mean, you deliver that message to Shinji by a ****RAIL GUN****, complete with a **_**self-destruct**_** message…but then you offer words of thanks, and now this? **_**START MAKING SENSE!**_"

Gendo smirked at Annette's outburst. "Here's a free life lesson: to live is to be predictable and unpredictable at the same time."

"…**THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE **_**EITHER!**_"

"Have your father explain it." With a click, Gendo cut the connection.

"It seems your fondness for cryptic fortune cookie phrases hasn't faded."

The Professor turned towards his Sub-Director, who was walking towards his desk with a relaxed gait. In the man's hands was a rather thick folder. "Unlike fortune cookies, the probability of my lessons being useful is one."

Kozou Fuyutsuki chuckled. The little changes were truly amazing to behold; though the Supreme Commander didn't seem that different outwardly, Fuyutsuki could fully appreciate the changes. "You've been rather lively since your son's returned."

"For purely understandable reasons. He's one of the more important elements of the Scenario." Plus, it was heartening to see that the boy had grown into an upstanding young man. "So," continued Gendo, eyes on the folder in Fuyutsuki's hands. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Fuyutsuki handed the folder to the Supreme Commander. "Well, from what we've been able to glean, that is."

The Professor opened the manila folder, looking at the red title on the first page.

**INTERNAL NERV-1 REPORT **

_NIPPON HEAVY INDUSTRIAL SYSTEMS _

**[****JET ALONE PROJECT****]**

"_Jet Alone_…" Gendo smirked. "Going forth in solitude, expecting to be a pillar of strength…how foolish."

After all, man was at his weakest when he was alone.

xxxx

/En Route to Ayanami's Apartment, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari had wanted to help Rei Ayanami walk home. Alas, she had insisted she was fine with her crutches. So he was stuck following her.

"My offer still stands."

"I would rather you save your strength and stamina for training."

Lather, rinse, repeat. Shinji couldn't help but press on, if only because of how stubborn Ayanami-san was being. "It's not like it'll hurt you or anything."

"I am capable of moving on my own. Your assistance is not needed."

"…fine." The boy sighed, quietly turning his attention to their surroundings. They were nearing a line of apartment buildings, around a dozen in row; he briefly conjured up the image of someone flicking them over like dominoes. Then he imagined his father building a giant hand to do just that and _I should stop this line of thought RIGHT now_. "So…Ayanami-san…"

"Though Ayanami-san is acceptable, I prefer being referred to by rank."

"Er…okay then…_Sergeant_ Ayanami, right?" Hearing no reprimand, Shinji continued. "So…what's it been like, living here in Tokyo-3 for the past several years?"

"We have been preparing for the return of the Angels."

"…well, I know that, but what about you?"

Rei had been informed by the Professor that his son would likely ask questions. He had also clarified what she could reveal and what she _absolutely_ could _**NOT**_ reveal. Furthermore, he had made it very clear that revealing unclassified information was _her_ prerogative.

Like with any loophole, the Sergeant would exploit it mercilessly. This boy was not worthy. Not yet. "Has Supreme Commander Ikari informed you of anything in particular?"

"Well, he's your legal guardian, and you've been living in the Geofront for most of your life…but father told me that anything else I learn is up to you."

"And it will stay that way until I am convinced of your worth. Until then, I will not elaborate on the details of my existence."

_Geez, so cold_. Ayanami's demeanor was odd; for one who carried herself so calmly and detachedly, she wasn't making any secret of her doubts regarding his capability as a Pilot. _Maybe she was expecting someone like my father_.

Rei came to a stop in front of an apartment elevator. As the two stepped inside, Ayanami pressed various floor buttons in a finite sequence. A card reader popped out from one of the walls, through which the Sergeant swiped her NERV ID.

Moments later, the elevator began to descend. Shinji quickly noted that there was no 'basement floors' for the apartment. "Uh…Sergeant Ayanami…?"

"This elevator is taking us to my personalized training course down in the Geofront. We will be meeting Lieutenant Aoba there, as well as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and her team."

"…Misato-san's 'team'?"

"Associates of hers. They will also assist in training you."

Knowing Misato, her team was going to be comprised entirely of the insane and eccentric.

Minutes passed in silence, Shinji unwilling to further question the Sergeant. He would eventually get answers…besides, the gulf she had imposed about herself was clear enough to see.

_Ding_.

The elevator doors opened…

"Well now, glad to see ya!" exclaimed David Lowrie. "And here we were starting to think you might've chickened out!"

Shinji Ikari, oddly enough, did not react with surprise, with shock, with despair, or even with irritation.

No, he reacted with simple acceptance. _And I was completely right_.

Rei Ayanami calmly hobbled out of the elevator, taking her place by the side of Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. Gathered in front of the elevator doors were Misato, Shiori Aoba…and there nine teachers Shinji had met earlier that day.

"Shinji-kun, glad you could make it!"

"Misato-san…what are my teachers doing here?"

"Well, they're here to help train you of course!" Misato gestured dramatically towards her cohorts. "Meet the team! Starting with the **Sniper**!"

Mr. Lowrie tipped his hat as a form of courtesy.

"The **Spy**!"

Henshin Obimura calmly took a drag on his cigarette.

"The **Scout**!"

"Yo, you better be ready kid!" boasted Tommy Patrick.

"The **Soldier**!"

"You better be ready for **HELL**, baby-face!" snarled John Doe, an infantry helmet sitting on his head.

"The **Engineer**!"

Dell Conagher gave a light wave, wrench in hand.

"The **Pyro**!"

"MMMRRRRRMMMPHHH!" roared Shinobu Heisen.

"The **Heavy**!"

Aleksander Kasparov chuckled darkly as he cracked his meaty knuckles.

"The **Demoman**!"

Tavish DeGroot was too busy inhaling the alcohol from his bottle of scrumpy to reply.

"The **Medic**!"

Ludwig Riemann smiled as held up a large first-aid kit. "Don't vorry, I'll be here to help vith _any_ inchuriess!"

"The **Cute Bruiser**!"

Sergeant Ayanami arched an eyebrow. "I thought my codename was simply 'Sergeant', Lieutenant Colonel-"

"The **Lunatic**!"

Lieutenant Aoba shrugged, hands resting on the holsters holding her two handguns. "What can I say?" The brown-haired woman's mellow smile contorted into a twisted grin. "The lady knows me."

"And last but not least, I'm the **Boss**." Misato stood proudly, arms crossed over her chest. "Shinji Ikari, we're here to whip you into shape!"

Shinji Ikari simply stared.

Had this occurred earlier in the day, he might've been sufficiently freaked out enough to consider making a break for it.

Now, he simply settled for sighing while he mustered up his conviction. "Let's just get started."

Misato grinned. "THAT'S the spirit!"

xxxx

/The Atlantic Ocean/

Somewhere, deep down, a long-dormant orb stirred.

Energy began to shift, and matter reordered itself in a manner befitting the one about to emerge.

**Ah, you are [awakening/rising/manifesting].**

…**YES. I AM I. I AM [INDECIPHERABLE].** The soul, the very essence of the entity reached out across the ether, and comprehended. **THE LILIM WOULD [KNOW/PERCEIVE/COMPREHEND] [INDECIPHERABLE] AS…SHAMSHEL.**

**Indeed. Welcome, Shamshel.**

…**ONE OF US HAS ALREADY [FALLEN/RETURNED].**

**Yes.**

**I MUST [LEARN/PERCEIVE/EXAMINE] THAT WHICH OUR [EQUAL/KIN/BROTHER] [PERCEIVED/FELT/EXPERIENCED].**

**Worry not. You will know all that Sachiel knew.**

And thus did the Fourth Angel emerge into new life.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 5: TRIAL (To Be a Pilot)**

xxxx

Author's Note: Well, we got a fair bit done. Next chapter, we should be able to get to the fight with the Fourth Angel, but no guarantees.

For those wonder what's up with the TF2 characters...don't worry. We're not going into a full-blown crossover here. I'm just lifting them for the following purpose:

1) Better teachers at Shinji's school.

2) To make Misato's flashback segment better when we get to that episode. Let's just say she wasn't quite in a coma after Second Impact...

See you soon, and please review!


	5. TRIAL

Author's Note: Time for training. And some exposition!

Begin!

xxxx

Flashes of memory.

_A callused hand penned down notes and personal thoughts in various languages…it was a journal, of sorts. A way of passing time as he observed the evolving civilizations of the Lilim._

Who are you?

_Multiple scrolls. All stored in ceramic jars, as per local customs. Travelling was done less and less as he opted for a more in-depth observation of social, cultural, and religious norms. The sincerity and intensity with which these creatures pondered the origin of man, life, and the universe itself was truly fascinating._

I know you.

_A city in flames. Warring kingdoms and empires fighting for various reasons not of his concern. He had to flee the city without drawing too much attention; after all, it would be the height of folly to unduly influence the experiment._

How do I know you…

_A shame though. The individuals and groups he had interacted with on a daily basis had provided a great change of pace. For such a base and underdeveloped species, the Lilim were…intriguing._

…when I do not know myself?

_The passage of time. Somewhere else. Far from where he had been before. Travelling with a caravan through some desert, as per standard procedure. Blending in was essential; as per the social norm, he took the opportunity to cleanse himself in the stream._

Who am I?

_Red eyes were reflected by the water._

I tire of this uncertainty! I _TIRE_ OF THIS **VOID!**

_**I WANT TO BE **__**WHOLE**__** AGAIN!**_

xx

**[INDECIPHERABLE].**

**Hmm?**

**YOU WERE [DISTURBED/AWAY/VACANT].**

**My sincerest apologies. My current [nature/form/existence] is often…vexing.**

**YOU MERELY DESIRE WHAT WE ALL DESIRE: [COMPLEMENTATION/UNITY/TRUTH].**

**Ah, if only I could join you.**

**[FEAR/DESPAIR] NOT, MY [EQUAL/KIN/BROTHER]. I WILL OBTAIN THE LOCATION OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE].**

**I [pray/wish/desire] that LILITH will provide.**

There was nothing more to be said, as the mind and soul of Shamshel's [equal/kin/brother] receded into the ether.

The Fourth Angel continued on its journey towards Tokyo-3.

xxxx

**Episode 5: TRIAL (To Be a Pilot)**

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Gendo Ikari closed the folder detailing the Jet Alone Project of NHIS. There was…potential. _This will need to be addressed._ Multiple plots were swirling in his mind, combining and separating at various points, ultimately forming into a cohesive plan. _Hmm…this could work…_

He would need to speak with the Old Men.

But first…

He quietly activated the touch-screen monitor on his desk, initiating a phone call to NERV-2 in Berlin-2, Germany. In particular, the office of the Commander of NERV-2.

Moments passed before a face came to the screen: a middle-aged man, fairly trim for his position. His dusty brown hair – showing signs of baldness on the forehead – was neatly combed, and there were visages of gray along the sideburns. The man's brown eyes widened slightly at the impromptu call. "**Supreme Commander Ikari?**"

"Commander Langley."

Pieter Langley frowned, most likely because he was jumping to conclusions. "**You're not requesting Unit-02 already, are you? After only one Angel?**"

"No. Not yet."

The man's relief was palpable. "**I see…then pardon me for asking why you're calling?**"

"I need you to run a standard inspection of the Mark 06."

"…**why? That's not scheduled for another two weeks.**"

"Because _I_ have a plan that requires you to do it posthaste."

The Commander of NERV-2 grimaced at the phrase. "**And that's exactly what I was afraid of.**"

Professor Ikari chuckled. "You're quite the pessimist."

"**My concern is that it involves calling in the Chairman's ward for the required sync tests.**" Pieter Langley leaned back in his chair, giving a greater view of the wooden panels covering his office's walls. "**That boy makes me…uneasy**."

"If you say so." Not that Gendo disagreed; it was certainly right for the Commander of NERV-2 to be disturbed by Keel Lorenz's ward. Just not for the same reasons he was thinking of. "Has he been inappropriate with your daughters?"

Pieter snorted. "**The Fourth Child would be six feet under if he had done that. No, it's nothing of that nature…he's just so reclusive.**"

_The Chairman can be blamed for that_. For reasons completely understandable to Lorenz, of course.

After all, Kaworu Nagisa, the Fourth Child, bore a…_significant_ role in the Scenario. "Nonetheless, I want the Mark 06 to undergo an inspection."

"**The Committee will be suspicious.**"

"Not in particular. You've ordered impromptu inspections of Unit-02 and the Mark 06 before. Once more won't be any different."

"**Only because they were done at YOUR request.**"

Gendo smirked; over the past few years, he had made a habit out of calling the various NERV branches and request for them to examine the Evangelions, almost always at a moment's notice. Even NERV-1 had not been spared. "Of course."

"…**let me get this straight.**" Pieter groaned, feeling a headache coming on. "**You got me into this habit just so nobody would find it odd that I'd call for a sudden inspection.**"

Gendo was silent. There was nothing to add to that which was obvious.

Pieter sighed. "**Fine, I'll see to it that it's taken care of.**"

"Much obliged, Commander Langley." He mentally began collating the necessary information for his plan. He would need Dr. Akagi to start preparing.

"**Is there anything else you need? I'm sure the technical staff here would **_**love**_** to be inconvenienced by the Commander who has a habit of ordering random inspections.**"

"It's not my fault you're unable to cultivate a positive reputation. That lies entirely on your shoulders."

"…"

"By the way, how are the children?"

Relieved to be on another topic that wasn't tainted by Ikari's eccentric nature, Pieter replied, "**Well, they've both been okay. Mari's a little irritated that '**_**big sister's not playing with me!**_**' It's been like this since the Third Angel's attack.**"

"Your eldest has been reviewing the classified report, I take it."

Pieter shrugged. "**Asuka's a Pilot, and she's going to be deployed.**" The man muttered something that sounded like '_eventually_'. "**She's been taking notes and imagining various scenarios where anything might happen: lack of ammunition, damaged limbs, low gravity, the Moon being on a collision course with Tokyo-3...**"

Gendo smirked. "She sounds…eager."

"**Well, she's been preparing for years…and your son's performance only made her that much more excited. How is that boy of yours, by the way?**"

The Professor reached into his cloak, calmly pulling out a large pocketwatch that possessed both an analogue _and_ digital clock. "At the moment?"

xxxx

"**RUN **_**YOU MAGGOT!**_"

Shinji's limbs felt like they were about to fall off. The weights strapped to his wrists and ankles – each one weighing seven pounds – were a direct cause for this sensation.

"You're almost there! Time for another hot one!"

_PSSSSH_.

"_**GAH!**_" shrieked Shinji as scalding water fell on his back, propelling him to run even faster, despite his protesting muscles.

Mr. Doe, the Soldier, continued to shout demoralizing statements in his ear. Mr. Patrick, the Scout, was compelling Shinji to run faster by pouring hot water from a tea can onto him.

In Shinji's admittedly-not-quite-expert opinion, _they were NOT __**HELPING**_.

The finish line!

Shinji collapsed face-first onto the grass.

Misato, the Boss, leaned down towards the Third Child. "Well, I think that's enough physical conditioning for one day, don't you think?"

Shinji's groan said enough.

xxxx

"…he's probably trying to find a happy place," finished Gendo.

"…**I see.**"

xxxx

/Ayanami's Training Ground, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari grimaced as Ludwigg Riemann, the Medic, wiped a chilled ointment across his bare back. "Cold…"

"It vill redusse irritation in de skin and rechuwenate you!" exclaimed the Medic as kneaded the blue paste into Shinji's skin. "Look on ze bright site; no more exercisse today!"

_Thank the gods for small favors_, thought Shinji as he looked around at this 'training ground'. Ayanami's elevator ran along the edge of the Geofront, so the training ground was in a rather isolated location. Large, rocky cliffs bordered the entire expanse, save for a large, temperate mixed forest due south. The cliffs surrounded large grasslands dotted with boulders and large rock formations, and a number of bunkers; nearby the elevator was a small, two-story barracks, to house equipment and training gear. All in all, the training ground accompanied a territory roughly one thousand yards in diameter.

Shinji couldn't help but wonder, if this _was_ indeed Ayanami's own training ground, how she used it all.

"And ve are done!"

Shinji gingerly stood up, silently grateful that the Scout hadn't exactly _doused_ him with water; he was feeling burnt out as it was, pun not intended. "Thank you sir."

"It vas nosing! Vait a few minutess before you put on your shirt." exclaimed the Medic as he turned towards the Boss. "He is all yours!"

Shinji stood up from the large rock he was sitting on, turning towards Misato. "Well Shinji-kun, you ready?"

"What are we doing now?" asked the boy, quietly looking around for where the others were. After his 'warm-up run', the other members of Misato's 'team' had vacated to other parts of the training ground, leaving the Medic to tend to Shinji's back.

"Weapons training!"

"…like what? Knives? Guns?"

Misato grinned. "Well, I figured you could use a little bit more of a break before handling anything with a kick, so we're going to start you off with Heavy and Lunatic!"

"…sounds like _fun_," droned the Pilot of Unit-01.

The two ended up by a large target range of sorts; a long slab of metal one hundred yards long bearing numerous slots and ditches. Lieutenant Shiori Aoba was working on a small terminal sticking up from the ground, whilst Aleksander Kasparov was hunched over a large crate, the open lid all but obscuring him from view. A large tripod – its metal legs five inches thick – was set up in front of the range, though it wasn't supporting anything.

"Hey, Lunatic!"

Aoba turned around, eyes first settling on Shinji. "Hmm…" She leered. "Not that scrawny for a fourteen-year-old."

Shinji flushed. _It's been a few minutes, right? Right!_ He quickly put his shirt back on.

Aoba snickered. "Ah, I've forgotten how easy it is to pick on kids…"

"Well, given the people we normally have to deal with, of _course_ it's easy to get under his skin," remarked Misato, her tone not-so-subtly warning the Lieutenant to take it easy. They didn't want to traumatize Shinji, after all.

At least, not _too_ much.

Shiori shrugged. "I guess so." She pressed several more keys in the terminal, putting the finishing touches for the boy's target practice. "Gotta get my kicks somehow. Haven't been able to calm down since the Angel attacked."

"You _could_ always practice with your band."

"Gotta be in the mood, Boss," retorted Shiori as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter and a carton of cigarettes. "Besides, I've had to prepare for our newest victim!"

Shinji couldn't help but notice Shiori's pointed stare in his direction.

The wiggling eyebrows were a pretty clear indicator that she was being humorous.

It still brought him no comfort. "So…" Redirect the topic of conversation! "What exactly am I going to be shooting?"

"Glad you asked!" Shiori glanced over at the Heavy. "Hey! Big guy! Let's get Sasha set up!"

Shinji blinked. _Wait, Sasha?_

Shinji's answer came in the form of Mr. Kasparov walking towards the, muscular arms clutching one of the largest weapons he had ever seen in human hands. It was nothing less than a _minigun_, with six sturdy barrels and a large white ammo drum affixed to the underside. From barrel to grip, 'Sasha' was almost as tall as he was.

The large _thud_ that sounded as Heavy locked it down on the tripod made Shinji shiver from the sheer size of it. "Um…that's a big gun…" _This_ wouldn't have any kick? Seriously?

"That is Sasha for you. Fortunately, I _like_ them big!" joked the Heavy, which got a smirk from Misato and a bawdy laugh from Aoba who were in on the dirty joke. "She is capable of firing _these_-" From the pocket of his black vest, Mr. Kasparov pulled out a cartridge that seemed to scream 'You think I'm a fifty-caliber? I'm sorry, I don't play with _LITTLE GIRLS_'. Or something to that effect. "-custom-tool cartridges. She is also capable of shooting ten thousand rounds _per minute_."

Shinji blinked.

Aoba leaned towards his ear and whispered, "_Your whole monthly salary? Gone. In less than a SECOND_."

The Third Child was torn between appreciating the sheer firepower and balking at the waste. "That…seems needlessly expensive."

"Tell that to targets!" chortled the Heavy as he pocketed the round. "But we are here to PRACTICE! Only dummy rounds, for working on aim!"

"…am I missing something?" Shinji looked once more at the gigantic minigun. It seemed to be taunting him. "When am I going to be using this?"

Misato was immediately there, holding a schematic in her hands. It detailed a weapon similar in form and structure to 'Sasha'. The key difference? Numerous images of an Evangelion holding it. "Practice for when you use the Eva-scale model."

"I call her _Olga_," interjected the Heavy, a grin on his face.

The Third Child stared, noting that the schematics detailed, among other things, bullets the size of minivans. "…that's…" _Cool? Impractical? Somewhat terrifying?_ "…neat."

"Ain't it though!" agreed Aoba as she finished locking the minigun onto the tripod. "Now kid, you've got to hold this switch on the top handle to rotate the barrels, and the trigger's on the right handle. Come and get into position, and just aim and shoot!"

Shinji warily stepped up to the tripod, resting his hands where Aoba had showed him. He lightly flinched as the Lieutenant pushed some plugs into his ears; it was an action that Aoba, Misato, and Mr. Kasparov repeated on themselves.

"Aaa~aand here we GO!"

With a press of a button, Shiori Aoba activated the target range. From the slits and trenches emerged large cardboard targets fashioned after the Third Angel, classic kaiju, odd polygons, and what seemed to be an old man with a visor.

Shinji took aim at the one shaped like the Third Angel. _Okay. Rotate barrels._ A distinct _whirr_ echoed through the air as the six barrels began to spin. _And…firing_.

Even with the earplugs, 'Sasha' sounded thunderous.

On a side note, she was _hard to aim_. Even with the tripod, the minigun sent visible tremors through Shinji's arms, causing him to strafe a number of targets before he impulsively released the weapon. The boy absentmindedly looked at his hands, almost unsure that they were still there due to numbness.

"_Square your shoulders and get a firm grip! KEEP FIRING!_"

The fact that he somehow heard Lieutenant Aoba's shout through the earplugs knocked the Third Child out of his stupor. "Okay…" He warily took hold of the handles, taking aim at some strange fractal shape; mathematicians would call it a crude approximation of the Mandelbrot set.

_Whirr…**BARRABAARA**__**BAARA**__**BAARA**__**BAARA**__**BAARA!**_

Several more targets went down before Shinji released Sasha, mutely flexing his fingers. _Can't get a good grip._ As he reflected on this dilemma, he barely managed to catch a disgusted groan.

"_Oh for cryin' out loud, we're gonna be here all day!_"

Before Shinji could turn around, a pair of slim yet callused hands grabbed the back of his wrists and planted them on the handles. The body pressing up against his back was…_decidedly_ feminine. The breasts pressing against the back of his neck were quite effective at distracting him from the numbness of his hands. "_…uh…_" he moaned, hormones conflicting with his sense of propriety.

Aoba used her right hand to briefly remove Shinji's earplug, allowing him to hear her voice. Her low, husky voice. "You listenin'?"

A nervous gulp. "…yes."

Aoba grinned. "Good."

Misato rolled her eyes at the sight of Shiori practically spooning the Third Child. She didn't know whether to feel annoyed that Aoba was still trying to get under Shinji's skin, or to compliment her on coming up with a surefire way to help Shinji with firing the minigun. Since this involved the Professor's son, she decided to let Aoba do her thing.

Plus, the latter option came with a greater opportunity for humor.

The Heavy, boisterous fellow that he was, decided to play along. "You must be careful! Greater _precision_ is needed to handle two women! It is fortunate Sasha doesn't mind _**sharing!**_"

_Oh GODS_, thought Shinji as his face became as red as a tomato.

Lieutenant Aoba leaned closer to Shinji's right ear, a wicked grin on her face. "Do you realize the stuff you've accomplished already?"

"Er…" _Think about what Annette would do if she saw you in this position._ Yes; angry cousin translated to peaceful thoughts! All was right in the world! "Well…I helped kill an Angel…"

"And what _are_ the Angels?"

"…uh…one of them was responsible for Second Impact."

"Exactly. So powerful, so invulnerable, that in the past, they would've been called _gods_." In all actuality, some cults had sprung up once the truth of Second Impact had been unveiled in 2002; needless to say, given cults like the Light of the Divine, the Angelic Acolytes, Heaven's Eyes, and so forth, the Abrahamic faiths were given more than enough reasons to criticize the popular 'Angel' terminology used by the UN and NERV. But that only reinforced Aoba's point. "And two days ago, you _killed_ one."

"…well, I suppo-"

"And _**stop**_ right there." Shiori tilted Shinji's face so at least one of his eyes could see hers. "That little mentality of yours bugs me. You 'suppose' that you killed an Angel? No. You DID kill it. Say it."

"…I…killed an Angel?"

"Again."

"I killed an Angel."

"With **gusto!**"

"I _killed_ an _Angel!_"

"…eh, it's a work in progress." Shiori leaned just a _lii~iitle_ bit closer, pressing just a _lii~iitle_ harder against him. Her black eyes seemed to twinkle with a strange kind of playfully chaotic madness. "Live it up a little. You've got a death dealer in your hands! Shout like a madman, let the world know that it is now your _BITCH!_"

Shinji blinked. "…uh…"

"And **GOING **_**LOUD!**_" Before Shinji knew what was going on, the ear plug was back in and Aoba's hands were pressing down on his. The handles were down, Sasha was roaring, and more targets were going down.

"_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH! COME ON KID! SCREAM!_"

Shinji flinched at the numbing rumble of Sasha and the boisterous howls of Lieutenant Aoba, audible over the deafening gunfire in spite of the ear plugs. _Just go along, just go along, just do what the crazy lady says!_ "Yaaaaah!"

"_LOUDER!_"

"YAAAAAAAH!"

"_I SAID __**LOUDER**__ DAMN IT!_"

"**RAAAAAAAAAA!**" howled Shinji. Aoba was still lightly guiding his aim, providing stability, but Shinji was slowly – but steadily – taking control. It was odd; mindlessly screaming made it harder for the boy to think about other things ('_Why is this woman pressed up against me so __**tightly**__?_' or '_I can't feel my hands!_', or even '_NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!_'), which immediately made his 'lesson' in handling a minigun easier to handle.

Since shouting at the top of your lungs was apparently contagious, it didn't take long before Misato and Aleksander were huddled beside the two, howling and bellowing like the best of them. It was a very touching sight, really.

Alas, the necessity of ammunition brought the fun to an end as Sasha petered off. The Boss, the Heavy, and the Lunatic all stepped back as Shinji exhaled, throat raw from all the shouting. "So," said Aoba as she plucked the plugs from her ears. "Not so bad, eh?"

Honestly? Shinji couldn't say no. "No…it wasn't."

Right out of nowhere, Mr. Kasparov was tackled by Randall.

Shinji nearly jumped at the sudden shift in the mood, mostly because _the giant robot-piloting cat had come out of NOWHERE!_

It must be noted that Misato and Shiori were less concerned about this new development, given that it wasn't hard for Randall to be stealthy when he wanted to be.

Alexsander was concerned least of all. "SO! You have come for **REMATCH!** _**YAAAAGH!**_"

It was this scene that the Sniper came upon five minutes later: the Heavy riding Randall like a mechanical bull, the Lieutenant Colonel and her Second-in-Command making bets on how long it would take for Randall to shake him off (and more importantly, _how_ Randall would do it), and Shinji staring dumbly at the whole scene.

Poor kid looked shell-shocked. "So, Junior," interjected David Lowrie as he put a hand on the Pilot's shoulder. "You look like they put you through the ringer."

"…it's just…" Shinji blinked, still trying to transition from his adrenaline high that was 'handling Sasha' (oh goody now he suddenly remembered Mr. Kasparov's innuendo) to the utter confusion that was…_this_. Wasn't he supposed to be training? "…so…_random_…"

"Ah. I know the feeling. You'll get used to it. Everyone does eventually." He calmly led the boy along, heading for another section of Ayanami's Training Ground. "Let's get going. After workin' with _that_ bunch, I have an inkling that you'll appreciate something that's far more…_efficient_."

xxxx

Meanwhile, far above the Geofront, a familiar rail gun was protruding from Mount Hakone. Alarms blared as personnel cleared the area.

No, there was no Angel about to attack. This was simply a case of overnight delivery. Authority had already been obtained from the proper channels; besides, it wasn't that uncommon a sight.

A high-pitched crack split the air, and the sphere was beyond line of sight in an instant.

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"And…done." Maya Ibuki watched the screen on the terminal, depicting a curve tracing about Earth's atmosphere before converging at a destination along the 159th longitude, somewhere between the 69th and 68th latitude. "The samples are en route to NERV-Alaska." The use of the rail gun within Mt. Hakone seemed somewhat excessive, but the fact that it involved samples of the Third Angel meant that conventional delivery methods were unsuitable: after all, Angelic material fetched…exorbitant prices on the black market. Besides, given that they had obtained authority from the Defense Ministry and the UN, there was really no reason _not_ to use it. "How many layers do you think will survive the landing?"

"**Hmm…given the latest model? I think about five.**"

"Out of ten, hmm?" So many redundancies. Then again, the core of the pod – wherein the samples were stored – would be experiencing the smoothest possible ride available, so there was little to complain in that regard. "So, how are the repairs of Unit-01 coming along?"

"**We're currently replacing the breastplate. The preliminary repairs should be done by tonight, but it's going to take at least a week to finish run a full diagnostic. How about the plug suit?**"

"Just putting on the finishing touches." Maya turned her attention back to one of the transparent chambers, wherein the Third Child's plug suit was held open by mechanical hands, whilst others were surgically attaching the necessary equipment.

"…**is Akagi-senpai still gone?**"

"…yes." Maya sighed, leaning back in her chair. Dr. Akagi had been performing 'maintenance' on MAGI-00 since morning. With Balthasar, Melchior, and Casper, it wouldn't have been an issue. But with Herod? It was very likely that senpai was going to be…unstable. "Miyata-kun, does the rest of the armor refitting need your direct supervision? You _KNOW_ we're going to have to cheer her up whenever she gets back."

"**Just let me finish refitting the primary armor plating. It shouldn't take more than-**"

"_IBUKI!_"

Maya blanched. "…she's back."

"…**I'm on my way**." Miyata cut the connection to Maya's earpiece.

_Okay Maya, you can do it. Just…keep her distracted!_ The Lieutenant slowly turned, preparing to see a furious Dr. Akagi and why was there a folder in her face? "Er…"

"Once you're done with the plug suit, I need you to compile the information in this folder," ordered Dr. Akagi, mouth clamped around a lit cigar. "And once that brother of yours gets back here, I want him to report to me."

_B-b-brother?_ Dr. Akagi was actually differentiating between her and Miyata! _Not good, not good!_ "Um…so senpai, how was maintenance of MAGI-00?"

A rather sharp look nearly made Maya cringe before Ritsuko sighed. "We were interrupted before we could conclude. MAGI-00 and I will have to finish our discussion at a later date." The doctor turned on her heel, heading towards a deeper part of the lab.

Maya stared, feeling a flutter of hope. "What happened?"

Ritsuko looked over her shoulder. "The Commander had an assignment for me to carry out. And so here I am. _**NOW GET BUSY, SLAVE! **_**WE HAVE ****WORK**** TO DO!**" With that final comment, Dr. Akagi stomped off, muttering in a somewhat maniacal fashion.

Maya kept staring.

Then she slumped to the ground, sighing with sweet relief. _THANK YOU PROFESSOR!_ If there was one thing that could get Dr. Akagi back on track, it was an assignment that was not part of the doctor's usual duties/hobbies. If nothing else, it preoccupied her and kept her in her 'normal' mindset. After all, Dr. Akagi's insanity was predictable; whenever she had to work with MAGI-00 for an extended period of time, senpai would get angry, morose ...she was liable to enter any _number_ of volatile emotional states.

Yes, insanity was safe.

Feeling somewhat better now that the crisis was averted, Maya looked down at the folder in her hands, feeling the weathered paper and wondering how old it was.

**INTERNAL ****GEHIRN**** REPORT**

_ARTIFICIAL EVOLUTION LABORATORY_

**-PROJECT NEPHILIM-**

Maya blinked, now aware of why the folder felt so old.

GEHIRN: the organization that had preceded NERV.

_No wonder the Commander needed to talk to MAGI-00_, thought Maya as she tucked the folder under arm. If there was anything about GEHIRN that the Commander didn't know, HEROD would know.

xxxx

/Corpus Callosum, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

The corpus callosum, in the human brain, was a bundle of neural fibers that connected the left and right hemispheres of the brain, assisting in communication between the left and right cerebral hemispheres.

Fitting that it would be here, right underneath the Operations Deck, where the cores of the four MAGI laid, constantly communicating within and without as they administered the functions of NERV-1 and Tokyo-3.

"_I've given you plenty of information. You can deduce the rest for yourself._"

Gendo Ikari stood stoically in the darkened room, lit only by the central tube that contained MAGI-00's core, suspended in LCL. The other three MAGI's cores were shut tight, arranged in a triangular pattern about MAGI-00.

"You were in GEHIRN long before I was. You were in direct control of Project Nephilim upon its official inception. You spoke with every single client. I want your _personal_ opinion, HEROD."

A humorless laugh, feminine yet devoid of any womanly charm. "_Don't be so formal. It's just the two of us._" The core of the MAGI leaned further down; what was once a woman's body was mostly mangled from the torso down, replaced and supplemented with cybernetic instruments dedicated to life support. From the back of the intact skull protruded a number of cables, injected directly into her brain. In spite of this, her arms remained whole, which allowed her to press against the tube. What was left of her burgundy hair floated listlessly in the LCL, framing a beautiful face that served as naught but a reminder of what she had once been. "_I don't think your wife would mind at all._"

Gendo did not twitch. "You know as well as I do that my wife tried to foster good relationships with her coworkers. With that in mind, I'll oblige you…Naoko."

The core of MAGI-00 chuckled, her voice echoing through the speakers affixed to the walls. "_That's much better._" The former head of Project-E leaned back, showing no shame of the fact that what remained of her upper torso was bare. "_So…elaborate on your suspicions._"

"Given what we know of the Jet Alone, the potential pilots are going to be from Group 2-S."

"_Ah…Class S of the second generation._" A wistful smile adorned Naoko's face. "_Such a good crop…the culmination of so much hard work…_"

"Of the twenty different cells in Group 2-S, the SSDF commissioned nine of them."

"_Cells seven through fifteen. If you know this much, why come to me?_"

"I want a second opinion. The public unveiling of the Jet Alone will be in two weeks. I want _specifics_."

Naoko floated back, arms crossed in a conceited manner. "_**Well**__, asking me like that won't get you anywhere. Shouldn't a man know to be respectful to a woman? So brutish…so uncultured…_" The core of MAGI-00 gave a sultry smile. "_I think I'm up to task of __civilizing__ you._"

Gendo didn't miss a beat. He was used to Naoko's games. "You act as if I'll ever forget why you bear the title of HEROD."

A brief flash of pain. That was all Naoko was willing to reveal beyond her mask of indignation. "_Hmph._"

The Professor quietly pulled a bottle of what appeared to be red wine and a bottle of water from within his cloak. Naoko arched an eyebrow. "_Pinot noir?_"

Gendo nonchalantly pulled open two funnels from the terminal upon which MAGI-00's tube sat.

As Naoko watched Gendo pour one drink down each funnel, she grabbed two synthetic tubes from the mass of equipment protruding from her torso; she clamped down on one, sucking down large quantities of water to wash the taste of LCL from her mouth. Afterward, she immediately slipped the other one through her lips, taking a tentative sip.

Her disappointment was tempered only by the fact that she had expected it. "_Grape juice again…_" After all, given the various drugs and chemicals needed to keep her alive, even minute levels of alcohol could disrupt her life support measures. "_Such a tease._"

Gendo quietly pocketed the half-empty bottles into his cloak; despite the opaque lenses, she could tell that there was an expectant look in his eyes.

_Typical_. Naoko sighed; there was no use stretching things out further. "_Of the nine cells commissioned by the SSDF from Class 2-S…if there were going to be any potential pilots for the Jet Alone, it would be the subjects of Cell Twelve._"

Group 2-S: Cell 12. Gendo immediately recalled the file summary of the two subjects in that group. "Kirishima and Yamagishi."

"_Yes_."

"Very good. That'll be all for now." With that said, Gendo Ikari turned on his heel, departing from Corpus Callosum.

Naoko watched quietly as the Supreme Commander left, leaving her alone. Just her and the three supercomputers that she had created. "_Still so cold..._"

Not that she could blame him.

The core of HEROD scowled as she pounded her tube once, her body rigid with frustration. _Damn it_. She took another long sip of the remaining grape juice, mentally flinching at how its sweet savor was ruined by the bloody aftertaste of LCL. "_Damn it all._"

xxxx

/Ayanami's Training Grounds, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

_KRAKOOM!_

Another large hole appeared in the target, punctured by a high-velocity shell.

The Sniper nodded appreciatively. "You're not doing too bad for a rookie."

"Thanks…" grumbled Shinji, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Even with the strap-on pad wrapped over his arm, the kick from the sniper rifle was going to leave some heavy bruising. It probably didn't help that Mr. Lowrie had ordered him (not asked, not requested, _ordered_) to fire it once with no padding. All so he could understand the magnitude of the power at his fingertips. And then to make him understand how much more powerful the Evangelion was compared to a mere rifle.

Well, mission accomplished! "The Evangelion's durable enough to absorb the recoil, isn't it?"

The Australian made some thoughtful noses, seemingly giving some thought to Shinji's question. "From what I know, yes. That doesn't mean there _WON'T_ be any recoil; even in a gigantic mecha, you're still going to have to realign with the target after every shot. You hear me now?"

"Yes. I understand." This was nicer. Something that actually seemed like 'training'.

"Now Junior, let's see if you can hit _that_ target." Mr. Lowrie pointed towards a rather large outcropping of rocks that stood a hundred yards away, upon which stood a large bull's-eye target.

"…that's a long way."

"At least it isn't shooting back at you. You're not gonna have that luxury out in the field."

"I guess so," replied Shinji as looked into the scope and tried to hold his aim steady.

Meanwhile, from atop a rather large outcropping of rocks and boulders to the west, Sergeant Rei Ayanami watched as her newest…coworker…tried to take out the target. 'Try' being the operative word. _His relative aptitude in Unit-01 doesn't necessarily translate to aptitude in his human form_. The blue-haired girl lightly flexed her left hand's fingers about her single crutch; she had taken the opportunity during Shinji's…_calisthenics_…to change into her standard white plug suit with tan fatigues. They were far more suitable attire for training. _His training should be more intense than this_. She briefly recalled her memories of the day's prior events, along with what she had witnessed of Shinji's 'heavy weapons' training with the Lieutenant Colonel, Lieutenant Aoba, and Mr. Kasparov. _Why isn't it?_

"You are being overly critical."

The Sergeant lightly tilted her red eyes, taking note of Henshin Obimura, standing there with a lit cigarette betwixt his fingers. "Pardon?"

The Spy remarked, "Your expression is rather intent. You feel that there should be less lollygagging and more focus in the boy's training."

Ayanami didn't bother to correct Mr. Obimura. "Though I am aware that my training regimen would be ill-suited for Ikari, the tasks that will be demanded of him require a routine more rigid than what I've seen today."

The debonair Frenchman chuckled. "Anything else?"

Rei's eyes slightly narrowed as she sensed the opportunity to voice her concerns. "Although the eccentricities of your colleagues are well-documented, it seemed somewhat…forced, today."

"Oh?" The Spy couldn't help but mentally smirk; with the exception of Lowrie, the rest of his 'teammates' would, in a more civilized town, be blocked from any teaching duties whatsoever, simply because their 'quirks' would be deemed subversive and distracting in an educational environment. Of course, his and Lowrie's backgrounds would quickly have them barred from teaching either, regardless of their expertise in certain subjects. But that was beside the point. "Do elaborate."

"Mr. Doe goes on tangents every class, though their historical inaccuracy varies from day to day. Mr. Kasparov will occasionally rant regarding his possessions. Mr. DeGroot will sometimes defy the active prohibition against alcohol on school grounds. Mr. Patrick will, on occasion, thoroughly exhaust his students. Mr. Conagher has a penchant for tuning his constructs during a lesson." Rei didn't bother saying anything regarding the teaching format of the Pyro's class. Shinobu Heisen's condition _would_ have made such a structure unavoidable, had it not been for the fact that Heisen was capable of clear speech. The Pyro just chose not to, for reasons that the Sergeant still found curious. "Mr. Riemann has been known to alter the scheduled lesson plan to make room for more dissections." She continued to list her observations in a clinical manner, with no hints of an accusatory tone whatsoever. The matter didn't warrant it, after all. "For all of those occasions to occur simultaneously on Ikari's first day? Somewhat improbable."

"It certainly sounds improbable, true…is there anything else?"

Sergeant Ayanami briefly considered whether her next observation would be construed as being paranoid. Being considered paranoid by someone was only problematic if that 'someone' had a direct line with one's superiors. _Hmm. _The first-years and third-years of the school were taught by other faculty members (who were, suffice to say, relatively normal compared to the second-year teachers); in the case of absent faculty, substitutes could usually be obtained to teach. As per school protocol, homerooms were merged or split along grade levels if the student-to-teacher ratio tilted one way or another, but that didn't ease Ayanami's suspicions. "That a high number of students would be absent is understandable; I cannot fault their decision to stay home so soon after an Angel attack. I also understand that some of the faculty might have been frightened by the appearance of the Third Angel. However, I find it highly unlikely that, with the exception of you and your teammates, _almost the entire faculty would be absent_."

The Spy smirked as he took a draw, letting smoke waft through the air of the Geofront. "Very observant, Sergeant Ayanami. Yes; most of the first-year and third-year faculty were essentially told to take the rest of the week off, by order of the Supreme Commander."

Rei's eyes widened a fraction. _Professor Ikari ordered the other teachers to go on leave? _The connections were starting to form. Ikari had come to what would appear to a newcomer as a rather desolate school, given how many homerooms had to be reorganized in the wake of so many absences; that would only make the second-year teachers' behavior all the more…peculiar."…am I correct in assuming that your teammates' behavior today in class was also an order? As well as the seemingly-lax behavior of your teammates during today's training exercise?"

"Very good. I must commend you on your attention to detail." Not that some of his teammates – the Boss included – needed an excuse to have a little fun with their work. "Now, Sergeant…" Mr. Obimura took on a bit of a lecturing air as sniper fire echoed from the plains below. "Why would Gendo Ikari enact such measures?"

The answer was patent. "The only new variable that would explain the Professor's orders is his son…I can only surmise that he is testing Ikari in some manner."

The Spy nodded, briefly noting that Shinji's target had finally been chipped. "Essentially. By next week, the boy's training will have fallen into a far more orthodox routine, and the school will have settled back into its usual schedule."

The Sergeant briefly puzzled over this, trying to ascertain what manner of test this could possibly be. "What attributes of Ikari's are being tested?"

"Well, think of it this way…if the boy doesn't run after his first week here, everything after this will be _easy_ by comparison."

Rei quietly thought about it. _His training regimen is only going to become more strenuous, and his academic work will not decrease in relative difficulty…and the arrival of more Angels will only complicate matters._ "I'm afraid I don't follow."

The economics teacher couldn't help but sigh. _Alas, there are some things that your attention to detail still miss_. Despite the young girl's keen intellect and focus, she lacked the necessary emotional and social background to actually catch the undertone of various things. _Still, if what the Boss says is true, she used to be worse_. "Well, I'm sure it'll make sense in time…" The man's voice trailed off as his eyes focused on the proceedings below. The Sniper was showing his kukri knife to Shinji. "Hmph," sneered Mr. Obimura. "The boy won't learn anything using a bludgeon." The Spy casually whipped out his butterfly knife, expertly handling the blade in his right hand. "If you'll excuse me, Sergeant."

Rei Ayanami calmly watched as Mr. Obimura deftly descended, heading towards Shinji and the Sniper. _Hmm…this will merit some thought._

It would have to wait, however; her turn with Ikari was approaching.

With that in mind, Rei calmly pulled her crutch out of her left hand with her right, balancing delicately on her good right foot. She observed the tilt and layout of the rocks beneath her…and jumped.

She landed on her right foot, bending her ankle and knee so as to enable her jump to the next lowest rock. Another landing on one foot, followed by another, with her left side barely moving as she went airborne. Finally, at the last boulder, she applied extra pressure with toes, bending forward as she performed a single flip. The world went upside-down and back again as she landed on the ground, compensating for the force by bending far enough forward on her right leg so that she could extend her left leg far enough back to avoid it colliding with the ground. With her right arm extended out – crutch included for stability – and the slight set to her jaw due to mild tremors of pain, she looked very much like a crippled bird.

_My balance is starting to return_.

Briefly satisfied by her body's progress, Sergeant Rei Ayanami stood tall, grasping her crutch in her left hand before hobbling off to another section of her training grounds.

xxxx

/Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/

By 2015, flooded coastal cities had become the new norm for the Japanese.

Tokyo. Yokohama. Chiba. Fukuyama. Shizuoka. Okayama. Even Hiroshima.

Osaka was no exception.

Osaka-2 resided further inland, north of the foothills of Mt. Ikoma; the remnants of Osaka-1 were submerged, save for the skyscrapers. It was always a strangely fitting scene to witness; no other monument or memorial could evoke the reality of what had been lost. At least, not as _well_ as a city swamped by the sea could.

However, any memorial could have…ulterior uses.

One skyscraper stood tall, looking decidedly more fortified against the elements than the decrepit remains of Osaka-1. A large roadway of steel and concrete connected this building with the dry shores to the north. The gateways into this building were marked by the logo of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems: a white hexagon, over which were imprinted curved red letters spelling 'NHIS'.

This was one of the many branches of the R&D arm of NHIS: Alpha Site.

Deep within this refitted skyscraper, the finishing touches were being put on NHIS's magnum opus.

In one room, a small group of technicians monitored the activities in the adjacent chamber, connected by a large window of reinforced glass. Within this chamber, one could see a crude robotic limb protruding from the wall, ending in a decidedly humanoid hand.

One technician, fully embracing the concept of someone married to their job, looked like he hadn't shaved in days. A metal nametag bearing the words 'Dr. Tomino' could be seen pinned to his blue shirt, which looked in dire need of washing. Alas, there were more important things to do: right now, he was slipping his bare right arm into what casual observers would term 'the longest, tightest glove ever'. Crafted out of a black material that looked like a cross between spandex and latex, the gauntlet's elbow had a number of cables connecting it to a nearby computer terminal. "Okay ladies and gentlemen…commencing test of _**MTS**__ version 7.81_."

A flurry of activity erupted as the technicians commenced the test. "Activating dummy arm."

An electrical impulse flashed through the layers of the gauntlet; almost instantaneously, the movements of the robotic arm mirrored those of the gauntlet. A twitch of the fingers, a shift of the arm, a flex of the wrist; Dr. Tomino's movements were mirrored perfectly by those of the robotic arm. "Reaction times?"

"Lag between dummy arm and test limb comes to four milliseconds."

Dr. Tomino smiled; that was one-tenth faster than the previous version. "Commence phase two."

Inside the chamber, a portion of the floor receded, allowing a hydraulic lift to ascend. Upon it sat a large block of rubble, obtained from Osaka-1.

Tentatively, Tomino reached forward, watching as the test limb moved over the concrete block. Ever so gently, he opened his hand – an action repeated by the robot arm – and reached down, as if to grab the block itself.

As the test limb grabbed onto the rubble, Dr. Tomino found himself unable to make a fist. To any technician looking, it was as if the dummy arm was holding onto an invisible block. "How is the tactile layer performing?"

"Sensors are in perfect one-to-one correspondence. Performance is nominal."

_Good._ The bald doctor clenched harder, actively trying to make a fist. Little by little, his hand constricted, mirroring the test limb as its powerful hydraulics compressed and crushed the concrete block. Finally, the rubble was unceremoniously pulverized, leaving nothing but dust and pebbles. "Commence phase three."

The lift in the chamber descended; when it returned one minute later, a glass sphere sat upon it. As before, Tomino manipulated the dummy arm until the test limb grasped the orb. The man could feel the resistance in his hands; it was as though _his_ hand was that of the test limb's, as though _**he**_ were grabbing a glass orb. "Sensitivity?"

"Optimal."

Dr. Tomino couldn't help but grin. This was, after all, the culmination of over three years of work and research. "Excellent. Deactivate the dummy arm."

"Deactivating."

The connections between the dummy arm and the test limb were terminated; as Tomino retracted himself from the dummy arm, the doors to the room slid open. "Dr. Tomino!"

The bald doctor turned around, grinning at the sight of a younger man with combed black hair and an immaculate charcoal gray suit. "Doing your rounds again, Tokita-san?"

Shiro Tokita chuckled as he looked at Tomino's team of technicians before settling on the sight of the dummy arm. "Well, we _do_ have our big demonstration in less than a month, and the board has pinned the reputation of NHIS on Jet Alone. "

Tomino smirked. "Feh, even if that clunker of yours doesn't replace the Evangelions, the advancements we've made in the pursuit of this project will keep the company afloat."

Ignoring the light-hearted jab at the Jet Alone, Tokita remarked, "You sound quite proud."

"Damn right I am. We've just concluded the preliminary testing of Version 7.81 of the **Mobile Trace System**. The results are the best we've had; at our current schedule, we can upload the software to the main unit and the pilot suits in four days."

_So we're that close to completing the final tests_. It was almost here. There were a number of long-time employees of NHIS involved in the Jet Alone Project, but Tokita had been there since the beginning. By now, he had come to view the eponymous robot as his baby. So to speak. "Glad to hear it." Turning on his heel, Tokita gave off a friendly wave. "Keep up the good work! I'm off to complete my rounds."

"Say hi to the girls for us!" shouted Dr. Tomino.

Shiro Tokita smiled as he walked through the halls of Alpha Site. NERV had had a practical stranglehold over global defense spending since 2010; despite the 'necessity' of their existence as vanguard against the Angels, no one would complain if they got knocked down by a peg. Or two. Or a hundred.

_If I can arrange things properly…we'll show our superiority to the Evas. Directly_.

Yes; things were looking bright for the Jet Alone Project.

xxxx

/Ayanami's Training Grounds, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari grimaced as the grenade bounced haphazardly off of the cliff, falling well short of the hanging target, suspending in air by thick metal rods extending from the rocks. "Missed again."

"Ah, ye shouldn't _beat_ yeself up, laddy!" exclaimed Tavish DeGroot, watching as the grenade was shot out of the sky by one of the Engineer's sentries before it could hit the ground. "It takes _time_ ta get ye _in_stincts up and runnin'!" The Demoman grabbed the grenade launcher from Shinji, firing it once. "Be_sides_, this lehsson was aboot _geh_ttin' intra_duced_ ta a simple _con_cept."

One grenade bounced of a small outcropping jutting from the cliff, bouncing high above the clay target…right into a precariously perched boulder.

**KaBOOM!**

The boulder fell, taking the target with it. Shinji blinked as the black cyclops grinned. "_Us_in' the ehn_viron_ment ta ye advantage."

"I understand." Shinji bowed, grateful for the idea, and altogether intrigued by the concept. He turned towards Dell Conagher, who was tinkering with a strange-looking rifle. "Conagher-san?

"Yeah kid?"

"Um…what now?"

"Well kiddo, I don't quite have _all_ of the human-scale variants of the Evangelion arsenal complete yet," replied the Engineer, eyes hidden by his goggles. "See, this here is a miniaturized version of the Eva-scaled assault rifle, which is big enough for Godzilla to use. My primary focus with you is something that is essential: on-the-spot maintenance. Jams, equipment failures, that sort of thing…and I want ya to become familiar with Unit-01 first before we do any of that. We clear?"

Shinji nodded, mentally joyful at the prospect of his workload being lessened, even if it was just a little.

"MMPH."

The three turned, seeing the Pyro standing there. Shinobu Heisen nodded towards Shinji, motioning for him to follow.

"Er…okay." Shinji bowed once to both the Demoman and the Engineer. "Thank you DeGroot-san, the Conagher-san." The boy turned on his heel and followed the Pyro, leaving the two behind.

Tavish chuckled. "Any _hints_ as ta _who_ the lad's gonna train with _ne_xt?"

"Lemme load up my equipment; I don't wanna miss this."

Meanwhile, the Pyro and Shinji were headed south, towards large groups of rocks grouped together to form rings and other geometric shapes; the grass was becoming noticeably thinner as they advanced. "So…Heisen-san?"

"Mmph! MMMPHmmmph."

Shinji let his head sag. "I guess I shouldn't have bothered…"

A muffled chuckle could be heard right as the Pyro reached up, turning a hidden switch underneath the mask; an audible _click_ was heard. "**Sorry. I sometimes forget to turn it off when I'm not on the school grounds.**"

Shinji nearly fell over. "Y-Y-You can _TALK?_"

"**I was talking before, wasn't I?**" remarked the Pyro. The voice was scratchy, almost mechanical; even now, the Pyro's gender couldn't be discerned. "**I just keep my muffler on when I'm teaching.**"

"…why?"

"**It amuses me.**"

"…"

"**Hey, you kids still learn. Besides, it's nice to have a healthy dose of weird.**"

"…"

The Pyro chuckled. "**You kids will understand one day.**" If nothing else, the Pyro's teaching style would make for…vivid memories. "**Well, here we are.**"

Shinji came to a stop, noting that they within a portion of the field surrounded by a twenty-six-meter circle of boulders; there was a small metal trench encircling the large patch of dirt within, but there was little else of note.

Except, of course, for Rei Ayanami.

"Ayanami-san?" The Third Child stared; he hadn't seen the blue-haired Pilot since the training session had begun after school. Her crutches lied on the ground, and she was standing with her right side oriented towards him, her injured side facing the other way. Clutched in her hand were two large wooden rods: bo staves.

"Ikari." Rei thrust her right hand forward, releasing one of the staves. Shinji awkwardly caught it, confused by the resolute character in her eyes. "Prepare yourself."

"…for what?" Shinji turned back towards the Pyro, who was now standing beyond the trench. "What's going on?"

"**Don't mind me.**" The Pyro flipped open a hatch atop one of the boulders, revealing a large valve. As Shinobu turned it, diminutive pipes built into the bottom of the trench began expelling gas into the air. "**I'm just here to keep you from escaping from Cute Bruiser.**"

Shinji blanched. Rei didn't bother correcting the Pyro as to her proper title; she had resigned to the inevitable.

"**Besides…**" The Pyro produced a match, seemingly from nowhere. "**I have a name to live up to.**" Shinobu scratched the match against the surface of a boulder and dropped it.

_FWOOSH!_

A loud roar echoed about as the gas jets came alight, forming a large wall of fire that was easily ten feet tall. Shinji yelped, quickly backing away from the flames. _This is crazy…this is crazy…_

"Ikari."

The Third Child turned around again, now facing Ayanami once again. She stood stoically in the center of the ring of fire, seemingly unperturbed by the flames that surrounded them. "This is crazy…"

"Your training with me is simple: your sole objective is to knock me to my feet. Once you have accomplished this, we will be done."

Shinji boggled; half of her body was wrapped in bandages! It was a miracle that she was even standing without her crutches! "…this is _CRAZY!_"

"You have been given your objective." Rei effortlessly twirled the staff in her hand, as if unconcerned with the possibility of Shinji exacerbating her current injuries. It was as if…it wasn't even a concern. "Come."

The young boy grimaced; Rei had given him an objective, but…how could he take this seriously? Even in spite of Toji's experiences and his father's assurances to the contrary, he still couldn't bring himself to fully acknowledge Ayanami as a threat in her current condition. _I'll just…be quick about it. _He could just knock her off-balance; a simple charge would do it, right? _I'm sorry if this hurts, Ayanami-san._

Shinji sprinted, holding his staff forward with both hands. He would bowl her over, end this insanity, and apologize profusely once Heisen-san extinguished the flames.

_KLACK!_

Of course, things couldn't always go according to plan. _No…way…_

Rei Ayanami had stopped him in his tracks.

_She…_

With one hand gripped tightly around her staff, she had blocked Shinji's own staff, completely halting his charge. It had been like running into a brick wall.

…_hasn't even budged…_

With a deceptively swift move, Rei thrust her staff into Shinji's stomach before knocking his legs out from under him. The Third Child gasped as he landed hard on his torso.

Rei looked entirely unimpressed. "Ikari. You now have an easier objective." She twirled her staff again, resting it on her shoulders. "Our training will end if you can move me from where I stand."

Shinji gulped.

xxxx

/Pilot Chambers, Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/

"Kirishima-san!"

Hikari Kirishima didn't bother turning to greet Shiro Tokita. A rather lithe woman with lustrous brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, Hikari's primary purpose at Alpha Site was to serve as the JSSDF's official overseer for Group 2-S: Cell Twelve of GEHIRN's Project Nephilim. From her perspective, the whole business with the Jet Alone Project was tantamount to a 'whose is bigger' contest with NERV.

True, she could see the value of having an alternative to NERV in fighting the Angels, but the implicit and explicit support of the JSSDF in NHIS's endeavor was foolhardy. Especially if the Jet Alone wasn't up to snuff.

Why yes, she was taking this out on Tokita, knowing full well it was unfair. She didn't care.

Tokita sighed as he entered the fairly nondescript room; it was originally a storage room, so much of the space was unused. Three corners of the room were rather decked out with furniture, electronics, and bookshelves; they served as the temporary living quarters for Kirishima and the two nephilim under her command. The other corner was laden with metal weights and large blocks; some made of rock, some made of synthetic materials; the only other door in the room led to a large restroom, complete with baths and showers.

A number of the blocks were broken. Some had holes shaped like human fists.

"I see the girls have been busy." Tokita glanced over at Hikari. "I wish you'd tell Mana to take it easy on the equipment."

"You can't blame me! The stuff's too damn fragile!"

Tokita looked upward; a pale-skinned girl with short silver hair was doing pull-ups with one hand, using one of the thick metal supports along the ceiling as the bar. In her free hand was a dumbbell labeled '**200 lbs**'. Clad in nothing but red jogging shorts and a sports bra, Mana Kirishima was busy working off excess energy.

Tokita could empathize with her impatience. Or was it eagerness? "Well, the request I sent for titanium and tungsten blocks was denied. The official reason was that they did not think the threat of injury was worth it."

Mana scoffed, dropping and flipping before landing on her feet, not the least bit concerned about the thirty-foot plunge. Her body had the proportions of a fourteen-year old girl, though her lithe and limber musculature spoke of great athleticism with no loss of her feminine curves. "You think they'd know better by now."

Tokita shrugged, as if to say it was out of his hands. "Where's Mayumi?"

"Re-dying her hair." Mana turned towards the restroom door and inhaled. "SIS! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

A voice echoed out of the restroom. "…_coming!_"

Moments passed before the door burst open, revealing another pale-skinned girl of similar frame and build to Mana; however, she bore long straight hair going down to the middle of her back, with the bangs cut straight above her brow. Though it was colored black, the hints of blue that peeked through was evidence of an incomplete dye job. She was in the middle of putting in her last contact lens; after she was done, her natural red eyes bore a brown color. To complete her self-imposed transformation, she put on eyeglasses with black rims.

Neither the contact lenses nor the glasses aided her sight; her vision was 20/4 as it was. However, she preferred this look.

To the casual observer, Mana Kirishima was alien, a humanoid figure that bore too many subtle differences to be considered truly human. Mayumi Yamagishi, on the other hand, seemed like a normal teenager who didn't get enough sun.

Both of them were capable of superhuman feats.

Both of them were the pilots delegated by the JSSDF for the Jet Alone Project.

Tokita smiled. "Hello Mayumi."

"Hello, Tokita-san." While Mana's voice always seemed to carry a brash undertone, Mayumi's could be described as 'polite'. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I was just making my rounds, doing a check up on the status of the other departments." The man's smile turned into a full-blown grin; the excitement was visibly getting to him. "The final adjustments are almost complete; all that's left is to have you girls do a full test of the latest version of the Mobile Trace System."

"Sweet," replied Mana, fully anxious to get going. She had been at this damned facility for too long as it was. "Was starting to get bored; when's the test?"

"0700. I trust you'll be punctual." Tokita glanced at Hikari Kirishima, who was subtly telling him to leave with her gaze. "I know that your overseer isn't exactly enthused with Jet Alone, but I want to extend my thanks to the two of you for helping us reach this point."

Mana shrugged, indifferent to the man's thanks. Mayumi bowed courteously. "We're glad to serve, Tokita-san."

Shiro turned on his heel, stopping beside Hikari Kirishima. The woman's stoic stare somehow evoked enough fury to intimidate a mad bull. "It certainly wouldn't kill you to be more supportive."

"I'm as supportive as I need to be. What I don't need is _you_ undermining my authority, Shiro Tokita."

Tokita resisted the urge to sigh; his efforts at obtaining the woman's support – further getting into the good graces of the two pilots – had been nothing but ineffective. He would've tried more overt measures at winning her support, but they were unlikely to work; she had been a Sergeant First Class in the army wing of the JSSDF, a position she had earned during the Impact Wars. She had been given plenty of opportunity to advance in the ranks, but she had always elected to remain a Sergeant First Class, in direct command of a platoon.

That is, until she had been reassigned to Nephilim Oversight.

_Oh well. I've tried my best_. "Of course, Kirishima-san." He bowed once to both Mana and Mayumi before departing.

Hikari Kirishima frowned before turning towards the two nephilim. "I shouldn't have to remind you two that he only cares about your usefulness to the Jet Alone Project."

"So?" remarked Mana. "We do our job, and it won't matter how much he cares."

"I don't know, I think he cares a _little_," interjected Mayumi, looking intently at the patches of blue hair that were still visible. "I mean, Tokita-san's been very accommodating."

Hikari sighed, marveling at how the two nephilim were so…fundamentally different from each other. "Regardless, try to remember the consequences of this demonstration: you _can't_ afford to screw up."

"Roger!" saluted Mana and Mayumi.

_Or else the SSDF will make the two of you scapegoats_. That, more than anything else, was why Hikari Kirishima was opposed to the Japanese military's involvement with this project: because it could very easily backfire, and it would be _her_ girls that would get the shaft.

xxxx

/Ayanami's Training Grounds, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Rei Ayanami was officially recognized as a Sergeant in NERV's paramilitary structure. As per NERV's charter with the UN, this rank was recognized by the JSSDF due to the fact that she had served for the mandated amount of time – no less than one month, no more than three – in the appropriate branch of the Japanese military.

As per Professor Ikari's 'suggestion', she had served in the army branch of the JSSDF.

By sheer coincidence, her period of service had coincided with the Mexican Campaign of 2010, where UN forces had gathered to obliterate the multinational terrorist organization _El Baile de la Muerte_. The forces involved were culled from America, Canada, Britain, Japan, and France.

To summarize, Sergeant Ayanami had actual experience on the field of battle.

Landsharks don't quite compare.

_SMACK!_

Shinji grimaced as he was sent into the ground, his shoulder bearing another sizeable bruise. Despite the sheer power that the Sergeant was capable of, her control over herself was ironclad. None of her blows would leave significant injuries…but they _were_ punishing enough to make the Third Child grimace.

With her silhouette wreathed by flames, her stoic demeanor, and piercing red eyes, the supposed 'Cute Bruiser' looked like a demon.

"Perhaps my expectations were too high." Rei intentionally spoke with a cadence of irritation. If she had to beat the point into the boy's head, then so be it. "I thought you were aware of the situation."

"…_situation_…?" groaned Shinji as he pulled himself to his feet.

"The Angels. The Evangelions. Are you unaware of how serious this upcoming war is?"

"I'm aware!"

"Then why aren't you acting like it?"

Shinji boggled, even as he subconsciously gripped his bo staff. "Huh?"

"There are a number of ways in which you could've ended this fight. You have yet to ascertain any of them." Rei casually twirled her staff, eyes never leaving Ikari's own. "Or perhaps you are unwilling?" The brief grimace on the Third's face gave her an answer. "You are aware of how to obtain victory, yet decline to do so…" A minor glare, just enough to show her displeasure. "Disappointing."

_Oh great, now what did I do?_ Shinji wiped the beading sweat from his forehead; even with the size of the impromptu arena, the heat of the flames was sweltering…and yet somehow, Rei's expression still gave him a chill. Partially because she was right; he had often contemplated shifting behind her and attacking her injured limbs…but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

I mean, come on! Her instructions had been tantamount to an open invitation to strike her wounds! He couldn't bring himself to do that, even _if_ he was unlikely to further damage her. It just…wasn't proper!

"Incompetence can be remedied with a sufficient degree of training," continued the Sergeant, interrupting Shinji's thoughts. "A mentality lacking the will to do what is necessary…is not so simple."

"What are you _talking_ about? Start making sense!" yelled Shinji, growing frustrated by Ayanami's cryptic mannerisms and condemning tone.

"For what reason do you ignore such a simple method of completing your objective? You could've ended our session quickly."

"I know that."

"And yet you haven't."

"I know."

"Would you be equally unwilling to strike an Angel with a similar weakness?"

"…what."

"It is a legitimate question. These sessions are meant to condition and prepare you for piloting the Evangelion. Your reactions here will provide an indication of how you'll react in battle against the Angels."

…_what_. Shinji couldn't help being so incredulous. Was Ayanami really drawing a parallel between this 'spar' and an actual Angel battle? "…but…it's not the same."

The Sergeant frowned; although it was slight, Shinji thought that she actually looked _offended_. "It is a reasonable facsimile."

"NO IT'S **NOT!**" shouted Shinji, frustrated by how deliberately obtuse the girl was being. She _had_ to be deliberate; she couldn't seriously be thinking that this situation was the same as an Angel battle…

"Do you presume to know what it means to be a Pilot?" asked Ayanami, genuinely curious as to what Ikari's answer was. Her opinion of his mental faculties had fallen, since he apparently couldn't see the similarities between this sparring session and a battle with an Angel. Even so…she wanted to hear his thoughts. "Do you _believe_ that you know what it means to be a Pilot?"

"…well…" Shinji considered the craziness he had dealt with all day; not just with training, but with school as well. Was he expected to deal with that every single _day_? It was possible…hopefully it wasn't true, but Shinji wouldn't be surprised. Anything his father was involved in had a tendency to get crazy. Were Pilots expected to handle Tokyo-3 with no qualms? _Maybe…but that's not it_. At least, it wasn't all of it. "I don't know what you think a Pilot is supposed to be. I won't ask either…because I might not agree."

Rei arched an eyebrow. _What does he mean by that?_ All Pilots endured the same trials and tribulations. Thus, they would have to share _some_ qualities; was Ikari really that daft to think otherwise?

"However…what I told you before is still true." Shinji clenched his bo staff tightly, staring resolutely at the First Child. "I didn't come here just to run away." His nostrils twitched and his legs flexed. "I can promise you that much!" A frustrated growl emerged from Shinji's throat as he charged forward, body protesting at the sudden movement. "_**I WON'T RUN AWAY!**_"

The Sergeant quietly acknowledged the boy's words, almost uncaring of his charge. His words had some merit, true…but they most certainly weren't enough. Even common infantry knew that it was pointless to run (unless it involved a tactical retreat, but that was neither here nor there) when facing the enemy…and grunts as a whole were hardly suitable for piloting the Evangelions. "Admirable…" She focused on Ikari, who was preparing a thrust. "…but inadequate."

The thrust was parried. In a seamless move, the Sergeant repositioned her staff at the crook of Shinji's jaw, applying just enough force to flip him over. The young boy gasped as he landed on his side, cringing as Ayanami lightly rested the tip of her pole over his Adam's apple. "If you try to behave similarly as you have done with me, you won't last against the Angels."

Shinji was still, trying to regain his breath. "Most likely..." His blue eyes settled on Ayanami's, oddly lucid despite the beating he had just endured. "…but you're not an Angel, Sergeant Ayanami."

Rei couldn't help but blink; of _course_ she wasn't an Angel. _How is that relevant?_ thought the blue-haired Sergeant, trying to ascertain why Ikari believed this to be significant. For all intents and purposes, she was the enemy; Ikari should be acting the same way-?

"That will be enough for now, Sergeant."

Those words were accompanied by the dimming of flames; both Shinji and Rei glanced towards the faux boulder. Standing there, gloved hand gripping the valve, was none other than Gendo Ikari. Misato and the rest of her team had gathered around the arena, having used the terrain to get a better view of Shinji's beatdown at Ayanami's hands…but they were invisible as far as the Pilots were concerned.

Rei retracted her bo staff, standing at attention. "Sir!"

"At ease, Sergeant." Gendo quietly walked into the ring, gazing quietly at the bedraggled form of his son. After a few moments, he turned towards Misato. "You know Lieutenant Colonel, when I arranged for you to train Shinji, this isn't quite what I had in mind."

Misato Katsuragi nervously smiled. "Eheheheh…is that so, Professor Ikari?"

Gendo shrugged. "Not that the idea of a climactic spar in the middle of a ring of fire is disagreeable, but I was expecting something different for my son's first training session."

Shinji could practically hear Handel's Hallelujah chorus echo through his head. Being a cello player, a former music club member (and most likely soon-to-be, once he got around to investigating the school clubs), and an enthusiast for classical music, this was entirely justified. After all, this was absolute _proof_ that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, that only better things awaited him. The somewhat bashful looks on the faces of Misato and her team members only cemented the fact that almost everything that had happened today was _wrong!_ It was one of the most glorious realizations ever.

Rei, on the other hand, was rather perturbed. She had not expected the Professor to be displeased with her training methodology; despite his personal approval of the idea, it was apparently ill-suited for the Third Child. Ergo, it was partially her fault – since the Lieutenant Colonel and her team were also the target of the Supreme Commander's ire – that training had gone awry. _This must be rectified_. "My apologies sir. I did not intend for Ikari's training session to-"

"It doesn't matter, Sergeant," interrupted Gendo, halting the girl's self-recrimination. "It was a simple mishap. I'll see to it that the training sessions are restructured; in the meantime, you're all dismissed." He pulled a water bottle out of his cloak and handed it to his son; as Shinji greedily sucked down on the water, the Professor calmly pulled a small plastic bag out of his cloak and opened it.

Moments later, Randall – having been hiding behind the nearest boulder – pounced into the open, coming to a submissive halt in front of Gendo. The Supreme Commander waved the bag in place as he spoke. "You want the catnip, yes?"

Randall's purring said it all.

"Take me and my son back to headquarters, and you will have some."

Randall obediently grabbed Gendo with one arm and Shinji in the other before vaulting off towards NERV HQ on both legs. Rei watched them depart with some measure of remorse, if only because she was still disappointed by her inability to satisfy the Supreme Commander.

Once Randall and his 'passengers' out of sight, Misato turned towards her team members, her bashful look replaced with a satisfied smirk. "All right then! Mission accomplished!"

Remorse was replaced by confusion. Rei Ayanami's eyes widened a fraction at the suddenly ebullient men and women. _Wait…why are they so pleased?_

"I tell ya, Ikari's not one to cross," admitted the Sniper, a wary tone in his voice. "He got the kid's reaction and mentality down _pat_. Even if the lad wasn't planning on leaving before, there's no _way_ he'll leave now."

_The Professor said that the training session did not go according to plan_.

The Scout laughed. "Gotta tell ya, the kid's got spunk. Didn't matter how much Cute Bruiser here kept pounding him, he kept on goin'!"

_So why are they celebrating?_

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Shiori Aoba, her apparent cheer from earlier gone. "He could keep on going, but it wasn't until his little spar with the Sergeant that I saw _anything_ resembling a spine. For a while there, I thought he might've been a eunuch."

Misato rolled her eyes, her expression both exasperated yet good-natured. "You probably don't remember, but even teenagers can be _**shy**_. I mean, you practically stuffed his head into your boobs; he looked like he was about to pass out!"

"I'm not saying that I didn't appreciate the opportunity to freak him out," replied Lunatic, holding her hands up in defense. "I don't know. I guess I might've been expecting something closer to his old man."

_Why are they acting so cavalier about our failure?_

The Spy took a small puff on his cigarette, still feeling antsy after his earlier scuffle with Lowrie. "The boy's mental state will only improve once the 'scholastic situation' returns to normal next week. For all his eccentricities, Gendo Ikari is a master manipulator."

"It has suddenly occurred to me!" exclaimed the Heavy. "Just imagine if little boy had met **OLD BOSS**."

A rowdy chorus of whoops and hollers erupted from Misato and her team, save for Shiori and the Soldier. Shiori because she was not technically part of 'Misato's team'; her association with Misato was through Section 2. The Soldier, on the other hand, was stoic, calmly saying, "The little maggot would not have survived."

He meant this in all seriousness.

The Engineer was quick to agree. "Man, that's a good point. For a kid like that, meeting Hale would've been like meeting an Angel, face-to-face!"

"I vould not haff enough suppliess for such a zing!" exclaimed the Medic, a fond smile on his face.

_Why do they seem so __**satisfied**__ about our failure?_

Misato wiped a happy tear from her eye, fond nostalgia currently gripping her. "Yeah, good times…well, all this craziness has made me hungry AND thirsty." With a dramatic finger jab into the air, the Boss exclaimed, "You know what _**that**_ means!"

"TO _DA_ BARS!" roared the Demoman as he took off running towards the nearest surface lift, a joyous bounce to his steps.

The Pyro let off an irritated grunt before following Tavish DeGroot, shouting, "**Now wait up you crazy Scotsman, it's my turn to pick where we eat!**"

Lieutenant Aoba and the rest of Misato's team began to follow, carrying on their own conversations as they did. Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi briefly turned around and gave the Sergeant a jaunty salute. "Thanks a bunch for your help, Rei! You were absolutely _perfect!_"

It was to Rei Ayanami's credit that she didn't falter or let her jaw drop. She instead saluted her superior officer – almost on impulse – and remained silent as the woman turned around, following the others as they set out to go bar hopping. Soon, the Sergeant was the only one standing in the training grounds, still as a statue.

Needless to say, her outward stoicism did not match her confounded thoughts. "I…do not understand." She would have to speak with the Supreme Commander at the nearest opportunity; apparently, the Operations Director, her team, _and_ the Tactical Officer had gone completely insane. _Unless…_

Rei frowned; she recalled her discussion with Mr. Obimura earlier. Perhaps the Professor's actions were themselves another test for Ikari. That would also explain the somewhat contradictory behavior of the Lieutenant Colonel and her team; once the Third Child was gone, there would be no need to keep up the act. _But if this is true, how was Ikari being tested?_ Furthermore, _what_ was being tested? The Sergeant was having difficulty trying to solve this conundrum.

She settled for departing the training grounds, heading for NERV HQ. _I will simply ask the Professor. He will have a definitive answer._

In the end, no matter what, Gendo Ikari had all the answers.

xxxx

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Shinji Ikari collapsed onto his bed, now clad in a blue T-shirt and gray shorts. No one could fault him for this, after the day he had experienced. "Mmmrgh…"

His father's 'rescue' had easily been the highlight of the day. Following a very minor debriefing – which he had _highly_ appreciated – Shinji had been escorted home by Section 2 agents, and left to his own devices. In other circumstances, he might've tried to spend some more time with his father…but not now. He was _spent_.

So Shinji had proceeded to relax; after bathing and washing up, he prepared some homemade tempura – following a particular recipe of his Aunt Alicia's – and winded down by playing his cello. All things told, it was quite a pedestrian way to end a crazy day.

Shinji was just fine with that.

…_maybe things will get better_. His father's words had indicated as much; even now, he was still trying to digest everything that had happened. The whole day had had a…_surreal_ quality. As he mused on everything - the school, the 'teachers', Kensuke and Toji, the training – his thoughts drifted toward the First Child. _Rei…Ayanami…_

What was with her? What exactly was her…perspective, so to speak? For that matter, why was she _so freaking _**strong?** _Strange…she's so strange._ He recalled his father's words from yesterday, regarding her…upbringing. _What was life like for her?_

Time was simultaneously fluid and murky as Shinji meditated on this matter; his thoughts drifted and followed no particular pattern, his exhaustion not aiding him at all. Active thinking transitioned to sleepy dreams…well, almost.

"Shinji-kun?"

The boy recognized Misato's voice. He didn't know the time, and he had no idea what she was up to. After today, he was _not interested_ in finding out. _Don't move…don't move…_

"Hey…I know today was kinda crazy…" Her voice echoed from the door, lacking the boisterous quality that Shinji had already come to associate with her. "My team and I probably seem a little strange, but we all meant well."

Shinji didn't doubt that; their intentions had obviously been good. Their _execution_, however…

"I know our training wasn't exactly normal…but even with everything that's happening, you're still going forward." Beat. "Keep that feeling close…don't _lose_ it…and I know you'll do fine." There was a brief, feminine giggle, as though the Lieutenant Colonel knew the answer to some mysterious question that only she knew. "Just remember that we're all proud of you."

The door slid shut. The bedroom was shrouded in darkness, leaving Shinji to himself and his thoughts.

Thoughts that were now more confused than before. There was now another facet to add to Misato's personality: kindhearted and uplifting. He really had no idea what to make of her. On top of Ayanami's behavior, this only served to confuse him further.

_Man, Annette was right,_ thought Shinji as he decided to save his thinking for another day. _I'll never understand girls._

xxxx

/Rooftop of Ayanami's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

_12:57 AM_.

Sergeant Rei Ayanami stared quietly at the moon above, the light reflecting off of her red irises. She was as still as a statue, contemplating and thinking about the Supreme Commander's words. At the same time, she was keeping track of the time, down to the precise second. She would need to get to bed soon, so her body could properly rejuvenate.

_12:58 AM._

Yet…her mind was in no mood to rest.

xxxx

/Three Hours Ago/

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"That is quite an accusation, Sergeant," remarked Sub-Director Fuyutsuki.

"I do not want to believe that the Lieutenant Colonel and her team have slipped in their mental faculties either," replied Rei Ayanami, not at all bothered by the cavernous expanse of the Professor's office. She had always been…curious about the images on the ceiling and floor, but they were irrelevant to both the Supreme Commander's job _and_ her inquiry. "That is why I wish to know more of what your plan for today was. With all due respect, Professor."

Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk, hands folded over his mouth; combined with his orange shades, they hid his expression entirely. Kozou Fuyutsuki, standing stoically beside the Supreme Commander, was equally grim-faced. In a sense, it gave off the impression that they were arbiters, calmly passing judgment on her.

The effect was slightly ruined by the open box of chocolate Pocky near the Professor's elbow, but that was just Gendo being Gendo.

"Not all people are like you, Rei," spoke Gendo. "You are very straight-forward, and your life is arranged in that manner. In some sense, it gives you an advantage; you do not falter in your duties, and you devote the entirety of your being to them."

"Yes sir," replied Rei, feeling a small measure of pride at the Supreme Commander's words. It was…good, to know that she excelled at her duty.

"However, life is rarely straight-forward. _People_ are rarely straight-forward. In such scenarios, one must act in befitting manner. Case in point: my son." Gendo took a brief bite of Pocky, giving Ayanami time to ponder his words before continuing. "Despite our promises to each other, there is still a possibility that he might get…cold feet, so to speak. So Shinji's first day at school _and_ his first day of training were arranged in a suitable manner to rectify this."

"How so? Pilot Ikari did not seem particularly pleased or enthused by the events of the day. Why would he be encouraged to stay?"

"Despite our time apart…I know my son. In particular, I know how he views _me_."

Ayanami briefly noticed a subtle contortion in the Sub-Director's features, something that was impossible for human eyes to catch; it was a testament to both Kozou Fuyutsuki's control and Rei Ayanami's senses. He seemed…upset, or perhaps disappointed. _Have I done something wrong? Or perhaps he is…displeased with the Professor?_ It would not be an unfamiliar occurrence for the Sub-Director to exhibit irritation with the Supreme Commander, though she could never understand why.

"The way in which I ended today's training was to serve as the boy's lifejacket. Even though he's well aware of my own eccentric behavior, I'm a known quantity. Tokyo-3, thus far, has been one bizarre event after another." Gendo paused for dramatic effect. "My son is now convinced that I will make things 'easier' for him. _**That**_, Sergeant Ayanami, is why I ordered the Lieutenant Colonel and her team to act in such a manner, why I had most of the school faculty absent; now, not even the Angels will be enough to make him leave."

"…if you say so, Professor," replied Rei, still not quite sure what to make of the Professor's answer. True, it _was_ a sufficient explanation for the day's events – and it reassured her that Katsuragi and her team were _not_ guilty of insubordination – but it still left one thing unanswered. "Why was I not informed of this plan?"

Gendo chuckled, as if amused by the question. "Because I know _you_, Sergeant Ayanami. The plan was more effective with you in the dark; 'need to know', so to speak. You performed quite well."

"I understand." So the Professor _wasn't_ disappointed with her. That was a relief. "I have no further questions, sir."

"Then you may be dismissed, Sergeant."

The young girl saluted. "Sir!" She gripped at her crutches and turned around, heading towards the door.

However, Gendo wasn't _quite_ done. "Rei."

The girl paused, bewildered by the Supreme Commander. Hadn't she been dismissed? "Sir?"

"What's your opinion of the Third Child?"

…_how should I respond?_ There were a number of dimensions to the Third Child; physical attributes, mentality, his performance during training, his reaction to the events of the day…they were a number of things she could say. "…he…is in need of more work. I do not have a conclusive opinion yet."

"…very well then. That is all."

"…yes sir." Sergeant Ayanami hobbled out, her confusion now returning for entirely different reasons.

xxxx

_1:00 AM._

Sergeant Ayanami headed towards the rooftop access door; there would be time to ponder the Professor's words tomorrow…as well as the confusing nature of the Third Child. _Patience, Ayanami; there is no rush. You have plenty of time_.

xxxx

/The Next Day/

/September 23, 2015/

/Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/

It had taken some time. Shamshel recalled how Sachiel had encountered immediate resistance upon its [awakening/rising/manifestation] in these waters. During that event, which had taken close to an hour and half in the Lilim timescale, the Light of Sachiel's Soul had been [bright/encompassing/visible]. Somehow, the Lilim had known.

[Armed/fortified/sustained] with the [knowledge/experiences/perceptions] of the Third Angel and [INDECIPHERABLE], the Fourth Angel elected to [quell/suppress/hide] the Light of its Soul. Perhaps the [creations/children/progeny] of LILITH would be unable to mount their considerable defenses this time around.

**I AM HERE.**

**May you be [successful/triumphant] in finding LILITH.**

The Fourth Angel emerged from the waters of Sagami Bay, unleashing the [shield/veil/warmth] that was the Light of its Soul. It was twice as long as Sachiel had been tall, and its body was serpentine in nature. Bony appendages could be seen in pairs along the torso, sharing characteristics of both ribs and centipede legs. The front of the Angel expanded like a cobra's hood, with two black 'eyespots' donning the back. Right at the junction between the hood and the body, there was a pair of limbs that seemed like a series of triangles, joined at the vertices and shrinking indefinitely in area with each new triangle. However, there was one feature that Fourth shared with the Third: a beaked, bony mask nestled in the space between the hood and the body, and a giant red core situated in the torso beneath the mask.

Shamshel took to the air towards Tokyo-3.

Simultaneously, alarms blew.

xxxx

/NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Klaxons wailed and lights flashed as the MAGI detected the AT Field. The voice of HEROD echoed through the speakers, rousing NERV into action.

"**ALERT! An AT Field has been detected! Blood pattern has been confirmed as type blue; the Fourth Angel is en route to Tokyo-3!**"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 6: ENEMIES (The One who Endures)  
**

xxxx

Author's Note: Well, this chapter took longer than I thought. The training bits took a while to get through (so much so that we couldn't get to Shamshel like I wanted), but we got some exposition. As for my delay…graduate school, finals, and Mass Effect.

So yah.

The name of Pieter Langley is borrowed with permission from Gregg Landsman; the character will be a little different though, since he IS Asuka's canon father.

Happy New Year to you all!

See you soon, and please review!


	6. ENEMIES

Author's Note: Well, we're back with another Angel battle. And more exposition!

Note that the previous chapters have had their titles changed to more accurately reflect 'Evangelion Episodes'.

Begin!

xxxx

The mind of [INDECIPHERABLE] calmly [recognized/perceived/monitored] the events being experienced by Shamshel. **Let us see how the Lilim fare.**

_**SO; OUR [EQUALS/KIN/SIBLINGS] ARE [AWAKENING/RISING/MANIFESTING].**_

[INDECIPHERABLE] mentally chuckled at the booming voice, which had abruptly [manifested/emerged/roared] from the void. **I see they have released you from your imposed sleep, [INDECIPHERABLE].**

_**THEY HAVE CONCLUDED THEIR CURRENT EXPERIMENT. THEY CONTINUE TO [REFINE/DISTILL/AUGMENT] THE…[HYBRIDS/LESSERS].**_

**You sound [displeased/irritated].**

_**I PERMIT THEIR [FOOLISHNESS/HUBRIS/FUMBLING] ONLY BECAUSE **__**YOU**__** PERMIT IT, FOR THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] LIE WITH YOU.**_

**It is still incomplete. What I **_**do**_** [remember/possess] of ADAM's [will/mentality/memories] leads me to believe that He possessed some measure of…[interest/fascination/curiosity] regarding the Lilim.**

_**THE ETERNAL [CONFLICT/SCHISM/SEPARATION] OF THE FRUIT OF KNOWLEDGE AND THE FRUIT OF LIFE STILL PERSISTS. I AM AWARE OF THIS MUCH; WAS OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] OF A DIFFERENT OPINION?**_

**I cannot say. Not at this point in time.**

_**DID HE [INTERACT/SPEAK/COOPERATE] WITH [INDECIPHERABLE]?**_

**I believe so. The Lilim of SEELE seem to be of the opinion that ADAM and LILITH were, at the very least, mutually diplomatic.** The mere idea somehow unnerved both Angels; it was simultaneously [tantalizing/exciting] and [horrifying/chilling]. Incomplete as they were, they did not know why.

_**SEELE**_. The thunderous voice let loose an amused chuckle across the ether. _**THEY MEDDLE WITH THAT WHICH THEY DO NOT UNDERSTAND. THEY BELIEVE US TO BE [CONTAINED/IMPRISONED/ENSLAVED].**_

**Regardless of how much control they believe to have over us, we must [cooperate/coexist] for the immediate future. The location of our [Creator/Father/Source] is still hidden, unknown. Until we ascertain the whereabouts of ADAM, we must work on their level. Remember…they've already felled one of us.**

…_**SO BE IT, TABRIS. I WILL CONTINUE TO PLAY ALONG WITH THE LILIM'S [GAMES/MACHINATIONS/SCHEMES].**_

**Do not worry, Zeruel. Once we find ADAM, we can end this charade.**

A raucous sound erupted, rife with anticipation. _**I EXPECT NOTHING LESS.**_

xxxx

**Episode 6: ENEMIES (One Who Endures)**

xxxx

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

The sliding door slammed into the frame.

"SHINJI! WAKE UP! AN ANGEL'S HERE!"

Shinji Ikari resisted the urge to twitch as he heard Misato dash back into her room. _I still feel so sore…_

Apparently, the Angels weren't that understanding, since it had been less than three days total since the last attack. Were they going to attack this frequently?

…_I can't worry about that now_. There was no point to it; fretting about things he couldn't change would only make things worse. _Focus only on what you can do now…focus on why you're here_. Piloting the Evangelion. Stopping the Angels.

Preventing Third Impact.

Despite the injuries to his body, his spirit was willing enough to make up for it.

A minute later, Misato burst back into Shinji's room, clad in the same uniform she had worn the day he had arrived in Tokyo-3 – a red jacket and a brown dress that went down to her thighs. "You ready?"

Shinji settled for nodding, not quite trusting his voice at the moment.

Misato smiled, pleased at the boy's determination. "Good boy." She grabbed him by the hand and yanked him forward, heading towards the wall beside the kitchen refrigerator. Shinji barely had time to make note of the current time – 6:21 AM – before Misato spoke. "Pen-Pen's already headed down into the Geofront, so he'll be able to buy us some time with the P2 System." She flipped open a panel along the side of the refrigerator, revealing a keypad. After inputting the code, a brief chime sounded before the wall slid open, revealing a cylindrical elevator…with the key difference of several strap-in vests.

"Okay Shinji, buckle up and hang on tight!"

The Third Child obediently did so; not quite understanding the purpose of the vests, but still too tired to question or argue. "Okay Misato-san…what now-?"

"Just try and enjoy the ride!" exclaimed the Lieutenant Colonel as she slammed a big red button on the elevator panel. Moments later, the doors slid shut, and magnetic rails practically _shot_ the elevator down into the Geofront.

If nothing else, Shinji was _definitely_ awake by the time the ride ended twelve seconds later, if only because of his screaming on the way down.

xxxx

The Fourth Angel was somewhat [intrigued/disappointed/amused] by the defenses of the Lilim. Patchwork collections of potential energy, arranged in layered grids and defensive patterns, stood between it and the Black Moon. Potential energy shifted in form as the Angel approached, unleashed by the Lilim.

The serpentine Shamshel, flying serenely above the hills of Japan, was untouched. The Light of its Soul would permit no [intrusion/pain/malevolence] against its form.

**THESE [DEFENSES/WEAPONS/TOYS] ARE NOT WHAT FELLED [INDECIPHERABLE].** Explosions blossomed in midair about the Angel's body, never touching, never harming. **WHERE IS THE [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO US?**

As the red serpent proceeded towards Tokyo-3, no expense was deemed too high to stop its approach. Missiles, rockets, armor-piercing shells…all were shrugged off.

It was at this point that the Defender Gundams emerged.

A majority of them proceeded to open fire upon the Angel from afar, whilst a small group of a dozen mecha towed a steel cable. It was a kilometer long and one foot thick; clutching it tightly, this small squad of Gundams shot forward, weaving about and around the seemingly oblivious Angel. The idea was solid; once the Angel was ensnared, dozens of Gundams would grab hold of both ends and attempt to drag it down.

If only.

**A [WORTHLESS/CURIOUS/QUEER] GESTURE.**

Sparks flashed from the tip of the Angel's twin limbs, the series of triangles lighting up pink. Within a second, paper-thin ribbons of light emerged, lashing out at the cable and slicing it to pieces.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Well, that's a new one," dryly remarked Fuyutsuki.

Gendo was silent at the sight being transmitted to the Operations Deck; an energy weapon for melee combat. Razor sharp. "It would most likely take an AT Field to withstand that." Having said that, the Professor turned his attention towards the technicians and operations crew further below; they were in a tizzy.

And rightly so; never in their darkest nightmares had they believed another Angel would attack mere days after the Third. The refurbishing of the city's rearmaments had not been finished, and the repairs to Unit-01 were nowhere near complete. Section 3 was a warzone, with maintenance working as quickly as possible to attach supplemental plating to Unit-01's armor. Dr. Akagi was shouting up a storm, teeth clenched tightly on a cigar. The chaos fed itself, seeming to grow over time as desperation gripped NERV-1.

Naturally, the Supreme Commander felt that he needed to break the tension.

With utmost casualness, he cycled through the files on his terminal, opened up his private playlist, and selected a song to play over the intercom.

"**AIN'T NOTHING BUT TUTTI FRUITY! GET ON THE FLOOR, IF YOU GOT THAT BOOTY!**"

Every single employee in the Geofront came to a screeching halt, their panic swept aside by sheer bewilderment.

Gendo cut the song and took his opportunity, speaking into the terminal's open mic. "**Enough with this panic!**" His voice carried throughout NERV-1; it was calm, and authoritative."**The Fourth Angel is coming, and we're the only ones who can stop it. I need everyone to be at their best for this operation.**" A dramatic pause. "**Now, **_**to your stations!**_"

Orders were orders. The command structure was in place, and a sense of ease set in. Everyone went about their tasks in a more controlled fashion, intent and focus in their every move.

Kozou looked wryly at his old protégé. "Not that I'm complaining…but _booty music?_ Seriously?"

The Professor shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

xxxx

"…what was that?"

"Booty music!"

"…my father?"

"Got it in one!"

Shinji sighed.

Further down in the depths of NERV-1, Misato was escorting Shinji to the locker rooms. "Okay, according to Ritsky's alert message, there should be a techie waiting for us with your Plug Suit."

Shinji impulsively shuddered at the memory of how he had gotten his…'measurements'. He passively grunted in affirmation to hide his discomfort. In the back of his head, he wondered if he should be feeling more apprehensive about how this was the _second_ time in less than a week that he was being asked to not only pilot a giant war machine, but to _**use**_ it against a gigantic creature not of this world.

The rest of him roared that he was still too weary from yesterday, and that it was best to NOT wonder.

Finally, a rather unassuming man – clad in the standard beige uniform of NERV – waved them down. "Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, ma'am!"

"You have the package?"

The Section-1 techie reached down towards the nearby bench, opening a plastic parcel and pulling out what Shinji could only assume was the 'Plug Suit'.

…_that thing is way too big for me._

He recognized the blue material, which now bore colored strips of black paint along the sides and arms, the bottom of the soles, and the sternum. Odd, form-fitting machinery had been welded to the upper body, slick white metal countered by strange, angular protrusions along the ribs.

However, it wasn't his size. Not even close.

Misato grabbed the Plug Suit around the neck collar, stretching it out by at least a meter. "Feet first through the neck." She handed it to Shinji and reoriented him towards the men's locker room. "Take off your clothes before putting it on." Right before the door closed behind him, Misato added, "That _includes_ the underwear!"

Even through the metal door, she could still hear Shinji's impulsive 'grk'.

The Lieutenant Colonel turned towards the techie and promptly dismissed him. Moments later, the Supreme Commander's voice spoke through her hidden earpiece. "**Katsuragi.**"

"Yes sir?"

"**Is the First Child en route to Unit-01?**"

"He's putting on his Plug Suit now sir. We should be ready in five minutes!"

"**Be quick about it. The Angel's already within one mile of Tokyo-3.**"

"Understood, Professor!"

It was at that moment that Shinji trudged out of locker room, looking absolutely ridiculous; the Plug Suit was all wrinkled, with multiple folds sagging out along his frame. "You know, I should feel more upset that I went through all that hassle with Dr. Akagi for _**this**_. How is this supposed to help me pilot?"

Misato smiled, having seen how Rei's Plug Suit functioned. Without saying a word, she grabbed Shinji's right wrist, holding it up in front of his face. There was a small, circular switch of sorts. "Twist," She twisted it three-hundred and sixty degrees clockwise. "Push," She depressed it by about an inch with her index finger. "Then twist back." Two pi radians counter-clockwise. "And that's how you do it; repeat the process if you want to get it off."

Before Shinji could say anything, a distinct _whirr_ could be heard from the machinery along his torso.

_Zhuup!_

"GACK!" Shinji yelped as the folds flattened, the synthetic material seemingly shrinking to meld with his form. What had once felt like obtrusive plastic now felt like spandex…or perhaps a slimmer version of the leotard that his cousin had made him wear once for a school play. "It's…weird…" It was tight, yes, but not intrusively so; it was so form-fitting that the Plug Suit might as well have not been there at all. "I mean…" He flexed his arms and legs, getting a feel for the material. Surprisingly, despite how tight it was, it didn't strain against his body.

An accurate term to describe the Plug Suit would be 'second skin'.

"Now you need to get to the Evangelion." Misato affixed the A10 nerve connectors on his head, simultaneously pushing him into the locker room. "There's an access elevator that connects the locker rooms to various levels. It'll take you right to the Entry Plug!" Given that there was no one else in the men's locker room, Misato's nonchalance didn't bother him. The child watched as the purple-haired officer accessed a wall-mounted touchscreen, accessing one of the few pre-selected options: Lymph Node-A. "Get a move on, we're on a tight schedule!"

Right after Misato practically shoved him into the elevator, she gave him one last hug from behind. "Good luck, Shinji-kun."

The doors shut quietly, leaving Shinji to stare at the floor, still utterly vexed by Misato's mannerisms. _Even in the middle of an alert, she still has time for a hug_. It was…comforting, he supposed.

...and why was he actually bothering to question it?

A groan slipped past the boy's lips as he leaned against the elevator doors, still feeling the exhaustion from yesterday's training. _Would I be more prone to panicking if I wasn't tired?_

It _was_ something to think about. Could it be…had his father planned this…?

xxxx

Gendo Ikari did not sneeze, despite the folklore revolving around the idea of sneezing when someone talked about you (colloquially called the 'Quantum Sternutation Effect' by Dr. Akagi). After all, he was the Supreme Commander of NERV; somewhere, every minute of every day, SOMEONE was talking about him.

By now, he was immune to QSE.

xxxx

…_nah. There's suspicion, and then there's paranoia._

Then again, there was a fine line between suspicion and paranoia.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the vast chamber within which Unit-01 stood. Emptied of the red coolant, Shinji could see how far down the room extended. The various technicians of Section-3 were rapidly vacating the area, having been forced to abandon their repairs due to the Angel's arrival. There were various sections still showing scorch marks from the Third Angel's kamikaze attack; portions that had needed to be removed (such as the cracked breastplate) had been replaced by gray armor that looked somewhat bulkier than Unit-01's normal, customized shell. All in all, it gave the Evangelion a rather…derelict look.

That a giant mecha/cyborg/robot/whatever could look destitute was oddly impressive.

Shinji walked towards the gantry that led to the Entry Plug, almost moving on auto pilot. It helped, being able to move without having to think about what was about to happen. Which was odd; the more he thought about it objectively, the more he should've been concerned. He was about to face another Angel! Unit-01 was still undergoing repairs! Tokyo-3's defenses were nowhere near full strength after the last Angel's attack!

So why was he so damned _calm?_

The Entry Plug swiveled into place. LCL filled the plug, and lights flashed as the neural connections between Shinji and the Evangelion were activated.

And then there was peace.

A warm blanket seemed to smother Shinji...a light reminder of benevolent comfort before receding slightly. Instead of covering him, it now seemed to hover over his shoulders, as if to say '_I will always be right behind you_'.

In that instant, Shinji realized why he hadn't been panicking: this feeling.

On a subconscious level, he had understood that this is what was waiting for him. It was hard to describe; he couldn't hear any words…more like sensations or feelings from whatever was left of his mother in the core of the Evangelion.

Nonetheless, it was endlessly reassuring.

i'm here

_I know_.

just making sure you know

What reason did he have to fear?

"**Sync ratio at sixty-two percent!**"

Shinji impulsively gripped the controls. "I'm ready!"

"**Begin launch sequence!**"

The distinct sensation of movement throbbed through Unit-01's body as it moved to the launch pad, and Shinji's by proxy. They seemed more acute now that he wore the plug suit.

Locks gripped onto the Evangelion's legs, prompting Shinji to grit his teeth.

As before, Gendo theatrically roared, "_**LAUNCH THE EVANGELION!**_"

And the battle was joined.

xxxx

/Shelter 19A, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Kensuke Aida moaned, feeling absolutely miserable. "I wanna see it…"

"Man, shut up," muttered Toji Suzuhara, huddled beside his friend in the corner of the shelter.

The shelters of Tokyo-3 were designed to maximize space: essentially metallic cubes buried underground, the shelters were staggered throughout the outskirts of the city, connected to various junctions throughout Tokyo-3 proper by tunnels and magnetic rail cars that operated through the third and fourth armor layers of the Geofront. For those already living on the outer edges of the city, a safe house was never more than a short walk away. For those who lived in downtown Tokyo-3 – i.e. those whose homes actually retreated into the Geofront – their shelters were the retracted buildings, though they had the option of evacuating to the sanctuaries outside the city like everyone else.

Personally, Toji preferred shelters outside the city. He just got the jitters thinking about the fact that his shelter was suspended in the air by…well, by science.

Kensuke preferred shelters outside the city because he was less likely to be stepped on if he snuck out of a safe house in the downtown area.

Fortunately, there were plenty of shelters, so the feeling was akin to being stuck in a busy airport instead of being stuck in a can of sardines. The warm lighting and choice of colors – blue walls with white ceilings and green floors – helped in easing the mood of the shelter's current inhabitants.

The presence of at least four suited Section 2 personnel for each shelter also helped in preventing panic.

Toji palmed his forehead, trying to ignore his friend's whining. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"But the Evangelion's about to fight an Angel! I. WANT. TO. **SEEEEEE.**"

"Okay then, how ya gonna get out?" grumbled Toji. "They've got two of those NERV agents at the door-"

"Section 2."

"Whatever. They're always standing at attention there. Then beyond them is another pair of doors, which only open inward during an emergency. Then there's _another_ pair of doors beyond that that are monitored by those computers that run the city!"

"MAGI."

"_Whatever_. Basically, your only way of getting out is when the battle's over."

The bespectacled Gendotaku whimpered.

"Man, stop whining." The one saving grace for Toji was that his father had been working at NERV at the time the alert had gone out – so he was safer than practically everyone here – and that his sister was currently mingling with her friends elsewhere in the shelter, happily passing away the time. _So long as Ai has friends to play with, don't matter what's happening…she'll barely notice it._ "If you really want to film the giant robot duking it out with the Angel, ya shouldn't even come to the shelter."

"…but I came here with my mom. If I tried to go elsewhere during an alert like this, I'd be…like, grounded _forever!_"

Toji gave the boy a wry grin. "Then sucks to be you."

Kensuke groaned out of exasperation as he slumped down, calmly paying attention to the sounds of battle above. His eyes briefly flickered towards the pair of doors on the other side of the shelter. "Man…why'd they have to build the restrooms in here…?"

"Huh?"

"If they hadn't built them in here, I could've asked for permission to go take a leak…and then it would be a dash for freedom!"

"Yes, because building a restroom _outside the shelter_ is **genius!**" Toji shot his friend an exasperated glare. "Seriously dude, that's retarded. What kind of moron would design a shelter like that?"

"_**ACHOO!**_"

Toji and Kensuke flinched as the mustachioed man next to them sneezed. "You okay, Anno-sensei?" asked Kensuke.

"Yes boys, I am fine," mumbled the homeroom teacher of Year 1, Group E. "Damn allergies…"

Needless to say, not everyone was immune to QSE.

Toji and Kensuke returned to their silent ruminations, ever aware of the colossal conflict occurring outside. "…say Toji."

"What?"

"You think Ikari's gonna be okay out there?"

Toji briefly thought about the boy named Shinji. Mostly unassuming, a little apologetic…but he _had_ bravely gone off to face the horrific beast that was Ayanami.

Okay, maybe 'bravely' was stretching it, but at least he hadn't run away like any sane person would. "We can only hope. I just hope he doesn't break my apartment again."

"How altruistic of you."

"What? I'm serious! We still haven't gotten the furniture back into place yet!"

xxxx

Shamshel [sensed/felt/perceived] Unit-01 before it reached the surface. **AT LAST.** The Light of the [weapon/creature/entity]'s Soul was quite substantial. **I WILL [BREAK/END/SUNDER/ANNIHILATE] YOU AND PROCEED TO YOUR [CREATOR/MOTHER/SOURCE].** The defenses of the Lilim had abruptly ceased moments ago, as if in preparation for the arrival of their creation.

According to the local coordinate frame, the Fourth Angel had approximately four seconds to surmise the abilities of the Lilim's creation. It was enough time for Shamshel to [see/perceive/know] the Light of the Evangelion's Soul…to a certain extent. Its identity was muddled…mixed, nonsingular.

Curious. **A [FRACTURED/INCOMPLETE/IMPURE] SOUL? OR PERHAPS A SYNTHESIS OF MANY?**

It told the Angel enough, certainly: the [weapon/creature/entity] did not possess true mastery over the Light of its Soul.

**A [TEST/TRIAL/EXPERIMENT] SHALL COMMENCE.** Yes; that would do nicely.

Three seconds until the arrival of the Evangelion.

A ribbon of pink light lashed out, slicing through the foundations of the nearest skyscraper. Before it toppled over, the Angel's [limb/extension/hand] wrapped around the structure, looking rather gentle while doing so. Shamshel diverted the Light of its Soul, blanketing the building in a protective [coating/sheath/shell] of energy.

At that moment, the defenses of Tokyo-3 roared once more, unleashing bullets and rockets upon the serpentine form of the Fourth Angel.

Even with the Light of its Soul divided so, none of the armaments were capable of breaking through.

One second until the arrival of the Evangelion.

Quietly and calmly, the Fourth Angel's tentacle of energy snapped forward, flinging the skyscraper towards the outskirts of Tokyo-3. At such speed, the stress from shear alone would have destroyed the structure.

Clad in the Light of Shamshel's Soul, this was no issue.

Thus, Unit-01 emerged onto the surface just in time for a fifty-story skyscraper to smash into it at a speed of two hundred miles an hour.

An audible _snap_ echoed through the city. The Evangelion – still locked into the launch platform that had just been broken by the sheer stress of the collision – fell to the ground, buried by the Angel's impromptu projectile.

A strange noise fluttered through the air, an odd hiss reverberating through a watery crypt. Melchior, Balthasar, and Casper would conclude that it was a side-effect of how the Fourth Angel's AT Field interacted with their plane of reality.

Herod would conclude that the Angel was laughing.

The sound abruptly ceased as the rubble burst forward, revealing a rising Unit-01. Battered though it was, the Evangelion was far from finished. The [weapon/creature/entity]'s eyes flashed moments before it slung a large piece of debris into the air.

A field of orange hexagons flashed into view, blocking what was left of the skyscraper.

The Evangelion had already delved into Tokyo-3, evading Shamshel's line of sight. Simultaneously, the defenses of the Lilim reactivated, peppering Shamshel with artillery, bullets, and rockets.

**[POINTLESS/FUTILE/LAUGHABLE].**

The ribbons of light lashed out, effortlessly slicing through the buildings standing between it and the Evangelion.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…you know, there's nothing stopping the Angel from tearing apart Tokyo-3," remarked Fuyutsuki, his dry tone masking his worry. They couldn't afford to have the city destroyed; the finances of restoring Tokyo-3's defenses notwithstanding, it would be a black mark on NERV's (largely self-professed) reputation as the 'sole protector of mankind against the Angels'.

Gendo grunted in affirmation.

Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi quickly opened a communications link with Unit-01's Entry Plug. "Shinji-kun!"

"**Misato-san? What-GAH!**" On the main screens, Unit-01 had just nearly been impaled by the Fourth Angel's ribbon, which was now slicing through the buildings standing between it and the Evangelion. "**What do I do?**"

"…long-range isn't going to do anything as long as the AT-Field of the Angel is still up." Misato inhaled, going over several plans in moments. "We need you to get into close quarters with the Angel."

"**But what about those ribbon things?**"

"Your AT-Field will provide some measure of protection," remarked Dr. Akagi, cigar smoke lingering about her face. "In any event, once the Eva's AT-Field counteracts that of the Angel, we'll be able to use conventional weaponry."

"And to help you out, we're sending you a new toy." The Operations Director turned towards the four Lieutenants manning the main consoles. "Aoba, set the defenses in Groups C and D to Beta configuration. Draw the Angel's attention away from Unit-01!"

"Roger!"

"Hyuga!" A smirk impulsively came to Misato's face. "Send up the progressive machete. Activate the communications beacon at Duct 12D so Shinji can get his new weapon!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Dr. Akagi chuckled, eyes darting from one screen to the next, taking in all information about the battle at a glance. "_Yeeeees_…a _**magnificent**_ plan! The Fourth Angel may be long and of _impressive_ girth, but we shall show that it's not **size** that counts, **but how you **_**use**_** it! **_**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**_"

The Ibuki Twins briefly stared at their immediate superior. "…"

Misato just _looked_ at her old friend. "Er…Ritsuko?"

"What? We're utilizing the power of phallic symbolism to shame the Angel into submission!"

"…no. We're using the progressive machete because it can cause more damage than the progressive knife, and because Shinji hasn't had enough training with firearms."

"Ah, that does make sense." The blonde doctor took a long huff on the cigar, letting ashes fall to the floor. "…_**IGNORE ME!**_"

"**Okay, I have the machete!**"

This gave Misato a perfect excuse to ignore Ritsuko. "Okay Shinji-kun…you're going to have to attack. Get up close and personal, don't hold back!"

"**Yes ma'am…okay…I'm moving out!**"

Shiori Aoba couldn't help but grin at the sight of Unit-01 darting between the defensive platforms, progressive-machete clenched tightly in its right hand. _You actually showed some spine against Ayanami yesterday…let's see if you've still got it_.

The Fourth Angel stood tall amidst the defenses of Tokyo-3, AT-Field impervious to the artillery shells being fired at it. Twice as tall as Unit-01, the serpentine beast seemed unperturbed by NERV's armaments.

That's when Shinji broke out of cover, charging towards the fourth Angel.

The Angel's limb lashed out at high speed. The Evangelion's left arm snapped up, as if out of impulse.

The pink ribbon impaled the Evangelion's left arm through the bicep, continuing on through the shoulder and beyond, cutting through the umbilical cable.

Shinji's scream echoed through the speakers as his vitals spiked.

"SHINJI!" screamed Misato. "What's his current sync ratio?"

"Sixty-eight percent!" exclaimed Miyata. While not at a perfect one-to-one correspondence between a human's senses and that of the Eva, such an injury would still translate to a fair amount of mentally-induced agony.

"Unit-01's AT-Field…it's interacting with that of the Angel! The phase space is collapsing!" yelled Maya.

On the screens above, they saw Unit-01's eyes glow, coinciding with a growing growl from Shinji. The Evangelion's impaled arm flexed, the left hand actually _gripping_ the pink ribbon…and yanked with all its might.

The Fourth Angel was pulled down, its colossal form toppling over like a massive tree. With a mighty roar, Shinji swung the progressive-machete, _slicing_ through the Angel's limb at the base. A thunderous sound erupted as the Angel crashed into the ground, cracks spreading from the impact site.

"Ha! Kickass!" exclaimed Aoba as the serpent's pink ribbon dissipated, the Angel's 'arm' now flailing uselessly on the city street.

That's when the Angel wrapped itself around the Evangelion with a sudden swiftness, as if it were a giant boa constrictor. The bony appendages along its underside latched onto Unit-01's face as the Angel's body began to compress. Shinji yelped as the sudden pressure forced him to drop the progressive-machete; warnings flashed over the screens as the Third Child struggled against the ever-increasing force of the Angel's constriction.

"…crap," growled Aoba.

"PSI is increasing rapidly! MAGI speculate that we have less than a minute until Unit-01 is crushed!" yelled Maya.

Dr. Akagi quickly ascertained some of the readings before turning to the Operations Director. "Misato, Unit-01's AT-Field is still canceling out the Angel's!"

Misato nodded. _Gut check time._ "Aoba, direct Groups C and E to attack the Angel! Concentrate fire _away_ from Unit-01!"

"Roger!"

"Pen-Pen, _get that Angel __**off**__ of Shinji!_"

"_**Wark.**_"

On-screen, the command staff of NERV witnessed the Angel's head becoming lost in a flurry of artillery and rockets. The carmine-colored flesh of the creature bled and ruptured under the onslaught, even as its lone remaining limb lashed out, slicing through dozens of defense platforms. "Groups B and C are being cut down! They're now at thirty percent capacity! Twenty!" shouted Hyuga.

Misato gritted her teeth, noting that Shinji only had four minutes left before the Evangelion's batteries ran dry. _Come on…!_

xxxx

Pen-Pen calmly conducted his task with seamless grace. Dozens of Defender Gundams darted to and fro, peppering the prone Angel with bullets and explosive grenades. At the same time, he was directing the Gundams to blast away at a particular region of the Angel's body, around where Unit-01's arm was bound.

The ribbon lashed out. The penguin saw it coming through dozens of viewpoints, prompting his units to dodge accordingly. Foot by foot, the Angel's flesh gave way under the P2 System's coordinated assault, revealing more and more of the Evangelion.

A critical point was reached.

The Evangelion suddenly lurched, finally attaining enough leverage to grab at the Angel's serpentine body. The purple giant's legs flexed and shifted against the cracked pavement, gaining purchase as its hands slowly uncoiled the weakening Angel.

The roar of a young child burst over the intercoms as Unit-01 threw the beast into the air.

Pen-Pen let out a pleased trill. "Wark!"

xxxx

"**Good boy, Pen-Pen! You okay Shinji-kun?**"

"I'm…okay…Misato-san…" gasped Shinji, feeling decidedly **not** okay. Suffocation, constriction…it was as if a hand had wrapped around him and kept on _squeezing_ and _**squeezing**_. Had it not been for Pen-Pen's sudden intervention (oh wow he was thinking casually about the fact that the penguin was piloting Gundams. Progress! Or apathy due to pain. Maybe the latter)-

don't think about it

His ribs felt sore. It hurt to breathe; were they broken? All on top of a pounding headache…

you're alive

"…I'm still alive," breathed the Third Child, the sensation of pain giving way to the omnipresent warmth in the Entry Plug. He briefly took note of the large timer imposed over his vision, reading '2:09:51', and rapidly decreasing.

they're here for you

"**Well, we can't afford to let up. The Angel's not down yet!**" Misato's voice took on a somewhat…anxious tone. The grin on her face only made it more obvious. "**Time for the knockout blow! Hyuga, send up the minigun to Duct 8D! Maya, relay a path to Unit-01!**"

"**Roger!**"

The trail of orange light superimposed itself over the shattered roadway, leading a few blocks away.

"**Okay Shinji-kun, get going. I know you don't have a lot of experience with firearms yet, but I don't want to risk another close encounter like that. Once you get to Duct 8D, make sure to reconnect Unit-01 to the power grid!**"

The severed power cord still flailing from his back was ejected automatically, landing on the pavement with a thud. Shinji ran as quickly as he dared, ignoring the brief hitches along his side. '_Minigun'…are they talking about…?_

The side of Duct 8D slide away, revealing a massive minigun with a gray ammo drum and gunmetal gray barrels. _Ah…that's right._ He recalled yesterday's training with Misato, Lieutenant Aoba, and Mr. Kasparov._ Olga._ After connecting Unit-01 to a new umbilical cable (with a great deal of fumbling), he carefully unlatched the humongous weapon, holding it like he had held Sasha yesterday. Fortunately, piloting a giant cyborg made it easier to hold. And carry, for that matter.

"**The Angel's AT-Field is shifting!**" screamed Maya, the suddenness causing Shinji to jolt.

"**Shinji-kun, LOOK OUT!**"

At Misato's warning, Shinji impulsively turned around. The Fourth Angel now stood tall, its elongated body now marred and bleeding from NERV's coordinated defenses. Strangely enough, it looked…furious, despite the lack of any expressions.

The Angel's lone limb twitched and jerked before lashing out towards his face.

…_so quick…_

His perception slowed. Looking back, he wouldn't recall his thought processes during this moment, nor would he remember the moment lasting so long. However, the future could take care of itself; right now, in the present, Shinji's mind – long accustomed to insanity and lunacy due to the influences of his father and his upbringing – acted on impulse.

He could barely hear Miyata's shocked shout; 'Eighty-five…something.' Probably his sync ratio. Maybe that was supposed to be impressive.

All he would be able to say was that at one moment, the Angel was on the verge of decapitating him.

The next, a searing sensation soared from his mouth, driving away all distraction and leaving only a burning focus on the Fourth Angel.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Quite frankly, this was a turn no one had expected.

"…did he just stop the Angel's attack with his _mouth?_" muttered Miyata, eyes glued to the screens.

Misato nodded in the affirmative, dumbfounded at the sight of Unit-01's jaws clamped down on the tip of the Angel's razor-sharp limb. Despite the efforts of the Angel, it could not wrench away, nor could it cut through the Evangelion's mouth. Shinji's pained growls echoed over the speakers…but he still held fast.

Professor Ikari calmly remarked, "Well. That's certainly using your teeth."

Shiori Aoba couldn't help but cackle.

Dr. Akagi quickly looked towards Maya and Miyata's consoles, her cigar now at half-length. "…the interactivity of their AT-Fields is well over the critical limit. The phase space is still down! **Now's our chance!**"

Misato snapped out of her reverie, immediately roaring, "SHINJI-KUN! _**OPEN FIRE!**_"

The Evangelion's fingers moved as Shinji's had the previous day during training. A press of the top trigger caused the six barrels to rotate, a droning rumble echoing through the air. The Angel continued its thrashing, trying to free itself from Unit-01's vice-like bite.

The Evangelion pressed down on Olga's right handle.

Hot metal spewed from six blazing barrels. The Fourth Angel could do nothing as it was eviscerated by a storm of bullets the size of minivans.

xxxx

Shamshel fell.

Bereft of its primary [weapons/identity/self-expression], the Angel could only retreat into the [warmth/veil/shield] of the Light of its Soul, in the aims of [healing/regenerating/purifying] its current [nature/form/existence].

Given how the Lilim's creature continued to advance, that seemed…unlikely.

_**YOUR [ARROGANCE/HUBRIS/NONCHALANCE] WAS YOUR DOWNFALL.**_

The thunderous voice erupted across the ether, drawing Shamshel's attention. **ANOTHER [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING]?**

**Yes Shamshel. Zeruel has been [awake/risen/manifest] almost as long as I. However, like me, Zeruel's current [nature/form/existence] has…limits. Conditions.**

_**YOU THOUGHT TO SUCCEED WHERE SACHIEL FAILED. NOW YOU WILL SERVE ONLY AS ANOTHER [KILL/VICTIM/TROPHY] FOR THE LILIM.**_

**I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME. WHAT I FACED TODAY WAS NOT WHAT SACHIEL FACED. THE LILIM ARE [RESOURCEFUL/CRAFTY/DEVIOUS], AND THE ONE THAT IS [EQUAL/COMPARABLE/CONGRUENT] TO US IS STRONGER THAN WHEN IT FACED MY PREDECESSOR.**

**These [weapons/creatures/entities]…are called 'Evangelions' by the Lilim. Even now, my knowledge about their true [nature/essence] is limited, for they are each individual, and thus [separate/unique/mysterious].**

**THERE ARE MORE?** Shamshel's limbs slowly regenerated, even as the Lilim's purple giant stood tall over its form. **MORE THAN THIS ONE?**

**Yes. **

_**WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE MEASURES ON BEHALF OF OUR [EQUALS/KIN/SIBLINGS].**_

**WHEN THEY [AWAKEN/RISE/MANIFEST], THEY WILL BEAR DIFFERENT ASPECTS OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]. EVEN NOW, I SENSE THAT YOU, [INDECIPHERABLE], ARE OF GREATER MIGHT THAN I.**

_**IT IS INCONSEQUENTIAL. I WILL MOVE WHEN I SEE FIT TO DO SO. YOUR [EXPERIENCES/KNOWLEDGE/PERCEPTIONS] WILL ONLY MAKE OUR TASK ALL THE EASIER.**_

The…'Evangelion'…withdrew a blade from its shoulder. It was the blade used against Sachiel.

**MAY YOU BE MORE SUCCESSFUL THAN I.**

The Light of the Evangelion's Soul [abridged/deadened/breached] that of Shamshel's, despite the Angel's efforts. The beaked, bony mask of Shamshel seemed to stare at Unit-01 with a measure of [acceptance/acquiescence/regret].

There was nothing it could do now.

**You fought well, Shamshel…be at peace.**

The blade pierced Shamshel's core, brutally severing the Angel's [mind/senses/awareness] from Tabris and Zeruel.

**Our sibling is gone. All that Shamshel was will now return to the body of ADAM.**

_**THERE WILL BE MORE CHANCES.**_

**Indeed.**

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Maya Ibuki kept a keen eye on the readouts as Unit-01 pierced the Angel's core with its progressive-knife. "AT-Field is diminishing…Pattern Blue has vanished! The Angel has been destroyed!"

Raucous cheers erupted throughout the Operations Deck, and for good reason. Not only had they defeated another Angel, but they had done so despite the fact that Tokyo-3 had not been at full operational capacity. Despite the massive damage inflicted by the Angel, they would live to fight another day.

The Supreme Commander calmly stood and departed the Operations Deck, tapping his earpiece as Fuyutsuki followed. "Katsuragi."

"**Sir?**"

"See to it that Shinji is delivered posthaste to Section 4. Unit-01 received quite a beating, and his sync ratio was…fairly high."

"**Loud and clear, Professor!**"

"Very good. You and the rest of NERV performed excellently today."

"**Just doing our job, sir!**"

"Continue to do so, and we'll survive this war." Gendo cut the link, still moving with purpose towards the nearest elevator that led to his office's floor. "Fuyutsuki…your opinion?"

The wizened man shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I have a fair number of opinions. Which one would you like?"

"I'm not…particularly choosy."

"Well, we're going to have a metric ton of paperwork to deal with regarding all of the damage done. It's possible that people will panic if they believe that another Angel attack is impending. We'll have to project an image of unwavering strength and confidence if we don't want people to flee Tokyo-3. We need Unit-00 repaired ASAP, because I don't think it's a good idea to have only one working Evangelion. We'll have to negotiate with the Defense Ministry, the UN, and the German government if we're going to get another Evangelion delivered, because I don't think two Evangelions are enough anymore. Your son is quite…tenacious, but I find his high sync ratio to be unsettling, _especially_ given his lack of experience. The sheer amount of collateral damage from the battle will be giving NHIS a wonderful window to unveil their Jet Alone Project. I'd like a cup of coffee, I haven't had breakfast, and you're still certifiably insane."

"Complaints are not opinions."

The old teacher chuckled. "If you insist, Ikari. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll need to arrange a meeting with the old men regarding NHIS's impending demonstration." It was a shame that he couldn't personally congratulate his son for his fairly dramatic victory. "But first, I have a video to make." As he entered the elevator, he turned back towards Fuyutsuki. "Notify me if any difficulties emerge."

"Of course, Professor."

As the doors slid shut, Gendo Ikari rest lightly on his heels, mind winding back to the battle. _Eighty-five percent sync ratio…and it's only his second sortie_. True, they had projected the Third Child to eventually reach this level…but so soon?

Perhaps Yui _really_ missed her son.

_At this rate, his sync ratio will soon rival that of the Second Child._ He would have to send the battle data to Pieter; his daughter would undoubtedly be interested in the footage of Unit-01 in combat with the Fourth Angel. Speaking of which… "Akagi."

"**Sir?**"

"I take it you've already begun preparations for the cleanup?"

"**Yes sir; Katsuragi's already directing Shinji on how to get back into the Geofront. Once Unit-01's cleared the surface, I'll send up the retrieval teams.**"

"Try and extract as much material as you can. Our top priority is the core; it's…surprisingly intact."

"**My cigar's practically drenched from salivation. Once I get my hands on it…the world. Will. **_**TREMBLE!**_** And possibly quiver.**"

"Just try to keep occupational hazards to a minimum."

There was a defeated sigh. "**Fine…if you **_**insist**_**. But I promise **_**NOTHING!**_"

"Then I have nothing to worry about. Carry on."

xxxx

/Langley Residence, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

NERV's organizational nomenclature was dependent on two things: the ability to properly maintain and field an Evangelion, followed by order of construction. Since the branch in Tokyo-3 was the oldest – having originally been used as the primary facility for GEHIRN – it was dubbed NERV-1. The branch in Alaska, dedicated to weapons research and development, did not possess the infrastructure to maintain and field an Evangelion, so it was simply called NERV-Alaska.

Thus, we have NERV-2.

Germany's role in world affairs had grown following Second Impact, in no small part due to three things: the continued downsizing of the United Kingdom's global influence due to the flooding wrought by Impact, the rapid growth of its military during the Impact Wars, and the fact that it was the home country of GEHIRN, the predecessor of NERV. The organization had been established by the UN in the late 20th century, tasked with cutting edge research into the fields of metaphysical biology, cybernetics, autonomic computing, and, following the Katsuragi Expedition, Angelic biology. Through a number of public fronts such as the Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Sovereign Systems, and Rommel-Fujikawa Incorporated, the findings of this body had filtered into the public sphere slowly but surely. Shortly before the dissolution of GEHIRN and its subsequent reformulation as NERV, its German headquarters in Braunschweig – to the west of Berlin and east of Hannover, high enough in elevation to have escaped the floods – had been converted into a large, cylindrical arcology that covered the whole city. Soon after NERV's existence had been made public, the German government – having, due to the flooding of Berlin, used Leipzig and then Dresden as temporary capitals – had designated Braunschweig as Berlin-2, the new capital of Germany.

Needless to say, it had its ups and downs for Pieter Langley. For one, the arcology was largely self-sufficient in terms of food, and water was in close enough proximity to Berlin-2 for supply to not be an issue. The presence of the German government meant that it wasn't…_too_ difficult to acquire enough resources for any particular project that needed to be done.

On the other hand, it meant that politicians and bureaucrats were in close proximity. People who had to _justify_ their expenditures to the voting public. Quite frankly, tensions had been getting high before the sudden emergence of the Third Angel. Complaints would go down even further once news about the Fourth Angel's attack became public knowledge.

_I wish I could handle politicians the way Ikari does._ Truly, it was a sad day when any aspect of that madman seemed admirable.

The brown-haired Commander of NERV-2 pushed those thoughts aside as he exited the elevator leading up to his home. His residence was essentially a modest penthouse standing atop one of the various skyscrapers reserved for NERV employees. It offered quite a view of Berlin-2; German architecture from before the 21st century interspersed with modern aesthetics, offering a cultural mish-mash that was simultaneously jarring yet welcoming in its distinctiveness. There was still a soul to be found in this place, a unique character that Tokyo-3, for all its modernity and significance, lacked. Large lamps strapped to the roof of the arcology would emit artificial sunlight, and the arcology bore various slits that could open up to reveal the sky. The major landmarks that were within Pieter's immediate sight were the main offices of NERV-2 – a large cube of solid gray that bore NERV's logo in red – and the towering Hydroponics and Aeroponics facilities. Even so, they were joined by the lights of countless other buildings, blanketing Berlin-2 in a wondrous light show.

After all, it was about one in the morning.

Commander Langley yawned as he entered his home, the creamy colors and warm lights offering a semblance of comfort after today. _First there was the inspection of Unit-02, Unit-05, and the Mark 06…which got me in a handle with the technical staff…then there were the meetings with our liaisons to the Bundestag…oh Gott, and then the maintenance of the MAGI!_

"Hi papa."

Langley stopped in his mental review, hands frozen around the buttons of his forest green jacket. His eyes fell upon the young eight-year old girl sitting at the wooden dinner table. "Mari Langley-Sohryu," grumbled Pieter; tired as he was, he was _never_ too tired to put on his 'Daddy' voice. "Why aren't you in bed? You have school in the morning."

Mari looked at her father with tired blue eyes, her large turtle shell glasses resting limply on her nose. Hair the color of milk-chocolate hung limply on her shoulders, deprived of the ribbons and bands she wore during the day. Her pink pajamas were rather loose for her size, making the four-foot girl seem smaller than she was. The fact that her head was drooping made her seem even more diminished. "Cause big sister's still awake."

"…I believe I know why." His mental review of the day inadvertently resumed. _And to top it all off, we receive word less than three hours ago that Tokyo-3 is under attack by the Fourth Angel_. THAT bit of news had sent NERV-2 into a tizzy, prompting practically everyone to work overtime. They had been greatly relieved to hear of Unit-01's triumph; furthermore, the battle data that had been sent over would keep a number of the scientists working well into the morning. Pieter had opted to return home to get some sleep...and because he had received word that a copy of the battle data had been sent to the Second Child's computer. "What does that have to do with you being awake?"

"…cause she said we would have ice cream. And then she got this message on her computer, and then she got this weird look on her face and said that she had to do some work!" Mari's brief exclamation seemed to exhaust her, as she took a deep yawn moments later. "Ska's been weird…"

Pieter impulsively smiled at Mari's nickname for his firstborn daughter. "How has Asuka been weird?" He took a seat beside his little girl, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulder. "Why don't you tell papa all about it?"

"…she's…just weird, now," replied Mari. Even had she not been on the verge of falling asleep, she would've found no other word to describe Asuka's mannerisms as of late. "Big sister hasn't had as much time to play as she used to…I...I can sorta understand that. It's about her job, right?" Mari looked right into her father's eyes. "You know, where you work?"

"That's one part, yes." It had occurred sometime in March; word had spread from _somewhere_ that the Angels would return by the end of the year…by September at the earliest. Pieter had never found out the source of this rumor, only that _EVERYONE_ took it seriously; NERV-1, the Human Instrumentality Committee, the UN…there had been little else to do but step up the training of the three Pilots currently stationed at NERV-2. Since the appearance of the Third Angel, Asuka's schedule had only gotten busier. "But that's not all, is there?"

Mari's bottom lip stuck out in the most _adorable_ pout. "She's different now. She's always been really happy, and kind, and super smart, and...bouncy!" She impulsively smiled at the thought of her big sister's happy-go-lucky mannerisms before returning to her pout. "But she's been doing…weird stuff for two days now."

Pieter nodded. When Asuka had received the battle data for the Third Angel, she had spent all of her free time in her room, drawing up plans, schemes, tactics, and strategies for combat against the Angels. She had extrapolated how battles would have gone differently had the Third Angel's powers been _ever-so-slightly_ different: greater strength, longer reach, faster regeneration…the girl had been remarkably thorough. With detailed information about how an Evangelion operated in live combat, she had even envisioned what would happen in scenarios beyond that of an Angel attack. Though she did not yet have the mathematical knowledge to actually describe her planned movements, her intuition was uncanny. Pieter would swear up and down that his little girl would have had a college degree by now… that is, had she not been so hell-bent on going through school 'the normal way'. "She has been real busy…and for good reason. You've heard the news about what happened in Japan on Sunday, right?"

Mari nodded. "I watch the news too, papa. Even if it does get boring."

The man chuckled. "How could learning about what's happening in the world around us be boring?"

"Cause they talk about so much bad stuff! I don't like it. I want them to do stories on…on, you know, the birthday party that Angela had last week! Or how we plan on exploring space! Or how NERV's making vegetables taste better! You know, the important stuff!"

_Oh, how I envy you, Mari._ Still, Pieter wouldn't put it past Ikari to have that crazy blonde scientist of his grow a strain of asparagus that tasted like smoked ribs. "Well, it seems like you know about what happened…about how the Third Angel attacked Tokyo-3."

Mari nodded. She wasn't going to ask about why they called such gigantic beasts 'Angels', since she had asked that question umpteen times before and had received the same answer every time: '_they're not __**ACTUAL**__ angels, they're just __**called**__ 'Angels_'.' Which always made her ask why they would call them Angels if they weren't angels, but that was another story. "Ska keeps going on about how she has to fight them one day."

"She's been preparing for this for over eight years now. We've had _many_ talks about this before." The elder Langley ruffled the younger's hair, causing her to squirm in her seat. "We all knew this was coming eventually."

Mari harrumphed. "Why now though? Why did the Angels have to come now? If they keep coming, big sister's gonna keep being weird, and I don't want her to be weird! It's wrong!"

Pieter sighed. This was going nowhere; Mari would eventually wind herself up in a tizzy, then it would take a long time to calm her down enough before she would get into bed. "Alright then Mari, how about this; I'm going to go see Asuka and see if I can get her to bed. Then I'll come back out and help you get to bed. Then tomorrow before school, we can all have a big breakfast together and talk about this further. Sound like a plan?"

The young girl nodded excitedly. Papa was an important man, after all; if he really needed something done, then it would be done! After all, big sister still listened to him. "Okay." Mari then squealed as her father nuzzled against her cheek, planting a quick kiss. "_Papa!_"

"Now you wait right here," remarked Pieter as he stood up, heading down the hall towards Asuka's room. Her white door had a single paper taped on it, with a warning by Asuka.

**KREIGRAUM: IN SESSION**

_Please be so kind as to not disturb me._

_Danke! _^_^

Pieter chuckled at Asuka's mixed use of both German and English. "A 'war room', huh?" Without a second thought, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Papers.

Papers EVERYWHERE.

"My word…" The Commander of NERV-2 boggled at how much more work Asuka had done. Diagrams, sketches, battle plans…the walls and the floor were practically covered. At the end of the room was a large desk, upon which sat a PC; the monitor was showcasing a still image of Unit-01 slicing through the Fourth Angel's limb.

Sitting at the desk was none other than the fourteen year-old Asuka Langley Sohryu, out like a light. Her athletic frame was covered by slim yellow pajamas, and her glorious mane of red hair – inherited directly from her mother – was sprawled over her face. A light snore fluttered through her nose, a calming sound that belied the chaotic mess that was her room.

Pieter Langley resisted the urge to laugh. "You girls are going to be the death of me…" At six feet and two inches, he was still plenty strong enough to gently lift the 5'4" girl from her chair. With practiced ease, he gently set her down into her bed, her body sinking into the sky blue comforter.

Asuka's lips twitched. "…kaboom…and then I'll stomp…on its head…"

_You get em' Asuka_. Pieter smiled before departing.

Less than a minute later, he returned with Mari slumped over his shoulders. In that brief time apart, the Sandman had apparently made a quick stop.

He probably could've taken Mari to her own room…but quite frankly, Pieter thought that she needed this; events were now cascading into something altogether different, and things were only going to change even more as time passed.

He had to do what he could to let them enjoy childhood while it was possible.

Pieter slowly set Mari down beside Asuka, stepping back and looking at his two sleeping daughters.

His eyes watered as they unconsciously embraced each other…for he knew that, soon enough, he wouldn't be able to witness this scene for a long time coming.

The Commander of NERV-2 looked briefly towards the framed picture that hung on the wall above Asuka's dresser: there was himself – looking somewhat trimmer than now – with a seven-year old Asuka alongside a long-haired redheaded woman that held an infant Mari.

It was one of the last family photos that had all four of them.

…_it didn't have to be you. It could have been anyone else._ Pieter briefly let his face sag as he turned off the computer and the lights in Asuka's room. _I've tried my hardest, liebling…but they need you more than they need me._

Alas, regrets and wishes would accomplish nothing.

So it was with a grim heart that the father left his two daughters to their dreams, knowing that their mostly idyllic life was about to come to an abrupt end.

xxxx

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"Rrrgh…" gurgled Misato, slumping through her front door. "Tired…"

Paperwork! Observations! Dealing with whiny bureaucrats! Truly, more horrid foes than the Angels. _At least Ritsky seems to be having fun_. The blonde had executed her task with aplomb, delivering the Fourth Angel's remains to the Geofront where Section 1 could pore over it at their heart's content. The most significant remnant was the pierced red core of the Angel, which was still mostly intact. Even now, past 11 PM, the Head of Project E was still cracking away. _When she gets going, she REALLY gets going._

Alas, poor Maya and Miyata; she knew them well.

"Wark."

The Lieutenant Colonel visibly brightened at the sight of Pen-Pen sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on the status of the Middle East post-Second Impact. "Hey there buddy…you did awesome today!"

The warm-water penguin seemed to shrug. "Wark?"

"Oh, Shinji-kun? He'll be staying in the Geofront for the time being." There was a slight downer; the boy was being ordered to stay for the next couple of days with Section 4 to ascertain the depth of his injuries. Though he hadn't been at a one hundred percent synchronization with Unit-01, his ratio had been high enough to leave traces of damage to his body that bore some similarity to the actual injuries on the Evangelion. _Poor kid got pierced through the arm._ Given that there was really no prior cases to compare injuries like this to – that is, injuries experienced through the nervous system of a non-human creature – Misato really couldn't fault NERV's medical staff for not taking any chances.

It was something to admire, really; despite appearances, the boy really was quite extraordinary. _Only been here for three days, and already he's killed two Angels._

That was when she noticed the blinking phone beside her microwave. "A message?"

Click.

"**YOU HAVE ****EIGHT**** NEW MESSAGES.**"

Misato balked. "Eight?"

Beep.

"**FIRST MESSAGE.**"

"**Shinji, this is Aunt Alicia.**"

"**And Annette!**"

Misato blinked, the gears in her head turning. _Alicia, Annette…the people he's been living with for the past several years._ She recalled the information portfolio on the family of Yui's brother. Apparently, Supreme Commander Ikari had given them the phone number to her home. _How thoughtful!_ she thought with a small smile.

"**We were given this number by your father, Shinji.**"

"**By the way, have I forgotten to tell you that your dad makes **_**no sense**_**, on top of being crazy?**"

"**Now now Annette. Listen Shinji, we know you're probably going to be busy for a long time coming…but just know that we'll always be here if you need to talk.**"

"**Seriously, if you start feeling as crazy as your old man, call us! We'll cure you.**"

"**Annette!**"

Misato couldn't help but giggle at the scolding Alicia began to deliver before the message hit the time limit. _They sound so warm…they obviously care for him a lot_. It was a comforting thing to witness: a family that actually loved their own.

"**NEXT MESSAGE.**"

"**Boy. I don't know when you'll be getting this message, but just know that I'm still here too.**"

_This must be Tomoe Ikari_.

"**I know you'll be lacking good role models while you're there, so call me if you need actual answers to the tough questions. Also, if you end up dating anyone, call us. My wife and daughter will give you the hints you need to survive.**"

Misato actually laughed. The man sounded so gruff!

"**NEXT MESSAGE.**"

"**Kid…we've gotten word about the Angel that attacked this morning. I haven't been able to get any confirmation about your condition. Call us when you can.**"

Misato's jovial mood began to dim.

"**NEXT MESSAGE.**"

"**Shinji, this is your aunt. Please…call us as soon as you can. We're really getting worried.**"

"**NEXT MESSAGE.**"

"**Baka-Shinji, stop playing up the drama! I had to deal with all of your old buddies at school asking about you. The news about the Angel attack has already spread everywhere, and they won't stop bugging me! If you have **_**any**_** sympathy for your beloved cousin, you'll call me so I can tell them to stop worrying.**"

Annette, for all her bluster, was trying to mask her own worry. Misato could hear it as plain as day.

"**NEXT MESSAGE**."

There was a frustrated sigh from Annette. "**Fine. I just **_**know**_** you're snickering, listening to this. Well, I got a list of people from school ****and**** our usual hangouts who wanted me to let you know that they're thinking about you. And **_**not in that way**_**, cause I know you're secretly perving out about all this attention! Well…here it goes.**"

This message – along with the seventh and the eighth – were all spent by Annette listing off people that Shinji had either been friends with at his old school or wherever he tended to frequent. It was…quite a long list.

The entire Music Club. A majority of the Student Council and the Newspaper Club. A good number of people from the sports clubs such as the Kendo Club, Karate Club, Tennis Club, Football Club, Amefuto Club, and Cheerleader Club. A whole score of unaffiliated students and some teachers. A small number of 'fellow explorers of Okayama-1', as well as a host of people from local businesses such as the convenience store, auto shop, and boxing gym.

So many people. Misato couldn't claim to know how many of them were actual friends of Shinji, or had just been compelled to call out of courtesy.

So many people that had been a part of Shinji's life.

_And we had to take him away from that life to fight a war…because no one else can pilot Unit-01._

Misato clenched her fists, silently cursing the Angels for everything they had done…reviling them for everything they had destroyed…_**hating**_ them for everything that they had taken away. "Damn it all."

"**END OF MESSAGES.**"

xxxx

/Three Days Later/

/September 26, 2015/

/Data Analysis Room-G, Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/

"Gotta say, NERV knows how to do a finishing blow."

"Indeed, Mana," remarked Shiro Tokita.

It had taken some time for NHIS to obtain the battle data concerning NERV's defeat of the Third and Fourth Angels. Their request for the first battle had still been under review when the Fourth Angel had abruptly attacked Tokyo-3, prompting a request for THAT battle data as well. It hadn't been until late last night that they had finally gotten both sets from the Defense Ministry.

Cue hours and hours of poring over footage and logistical data by the Alpha Site analysts. Their report had been compiled and delivered to Tokita, who had then showed it to the Jet Alone Pilots. They had just concluded a thorough study of Unit-01's final attack against the Fourth Angel.

"The fact that an Evangelion can neutralize an Angel's protective barrier – this 'AT-Field' – is a big plus on NERV's part," commented Mayumi, eyes trailing over the costs of repairing Tokyo-3's defense grid. "…I have to say, the collateral damage caused is…significant."

"That gives us a great advantage," said Tokita, a grin adorning his face as he thought of the possibilities. A working alternative to Evangelion would only be more palatable if it could do the job without destroying half a city in the process.

Hikari Kirishiama mentally grimaced before pointedly saying, "I'm so glad you find joy in tax dollars being wasted so frivolously."

"I can certainly vouch for their effectiveness once the Angel's AT-Field is neutralized, but they seem to be little more than distractions otherwise." Tokita stepped up towards the wall, which was laden with various monitors. "I have to say, those Gundams of theirs performed extraordinarily well…" That had been one of the main findings of the NHIS analysts; apparently, NERV had a force of customized Gundams that fought and acted with uncanny coordination. "But even they are nothing without an Evangelion."

Mana leaned back into her folding chair, absentmindedly scratching her red shirt. "So what do your eggheads say? Will the Jet Alone be able to break through an AT-Field?"

"We still don't have sufficient data to make a definitive answer; we can only make observations. The rail gun used against the Third Angel and the seeming effectiveness of NERV's 'progressive blades' are a positive indicator though."

Mayumi twirled a finger through her dyed hair as she commented, "What we would need is a live combat test against a being capable of utilizing an AT-Field. I can't imagine how we could accomplish such a thing, however."

A ringtone suddenly echoed through the darkened room, prompting the three ladies to turn towards the lone man. "Hmm…" Shiro's eyes scrutinized the caller ID. "This is from the Board…" He flipped the top open. "Hello sir?"

The two nephilim and their JSSDF handler watched in silence as the man's eyes increasingly widened, jaw dropping with shock.

Needless to say, Hikari Kirishima was immediately suspicious.

"Of course sir. You can count on us." The moment he hung up, his face split into the widest grin that they had ever seen.

Hikari Kirishima was now _incredibly _suspicious. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"The Board of Directors has informed me that the Human Instrumentality Committee just had a unanimous vote in the affirmative; my request was granted by the UN and the Japanese government!"

Mayumi arched a dyed eyebrow. "Request?"

Shiro Tokita chuckled, reveling in his mirth. "My request for the Jet Alone to face an Evangelion during our debut demonstration."

Tokita's position as one of the heads of the Jet Alone Project had required him to get well-acquainted with the two nephilim Pilots and – by proxy – their JSSDF overseer. Thus, it was easy for him to predict their reaction.

Mana Kirishima: Slight disbelief, followed by barely-fettered enthusiasm accompanied with a savage grin.

Mayumi Yamagishi: A small measure of shock, followed by an apprehensive frown.

Hikari Kirishima: A subtle glare, followed by a disapproving snort.

With the exception of the elder Kirishima's snort – she had instead opted for a quiet growl – he had gotten them all right.

"Well hell, this has gotten interesting!" exclaimed Mana, leaning back into her chair with a satisfied expression. "That kid Ikari may have some chops, but he won't stand a chance against us."

"…how realistic will this demonstration be?" asked Mayumi, readjusting her glasses by force of habit. "Our demonstration will involve a live combat test? Won't the data be worthless if the Evangelion doesn't fight to…" The long-haired nephilim gulped. "_Kill?_"

"Oh, I don't imagine that the Evangelion will go 'too' hard on us. I don't think they believe that Jet Alone will be capable of breaching an AT-Field." Tokita clenched his fist, grinning at the thought of putting all of the doubters in their place. "We may not have the mandate of NERV, nor the trillions in funding, but we have ingenuity, cunning, and the will to never surrender!"

Mana rolled her eyes while Mayumi giggled; Mr. Tokita had the habit of getting rather hot-blooded regarding his 'baby'.

"Spare us your theatrics," grumbled Hikari. "This is no cause for celebration; I _know_ you've heard all the stories about NERV. They would _**never**_ allow an Evangelion to be used like this unless they had assured a favorable outcome." The former Sergeant First Class resisted the urge to grit her teeth; this man's idiocy was going to get her girls killed! "You're landing Mana and Mayumi right into a trap, and _you know it_."

Shiro Tokita stared openly at Hikari Kirishima…before he chuckled. "I know you don't think highly of me, but give me _some_ credit. I _**know**_ NERV wouldn't agree to this if they didn't have a guaranteed advantage."

Hikari's eyes widened. "Then _**why**_-?"

"Because that's the nature of the business we're in. We're creating a weapon that will prevent the end of the world!" Shiro stepped back, glancing towards the image of the Fourth Angel, casually flicking a severed skyscraper towards NERV's violet Evangelion. Such terrifying power, wielded with such casual ease. "The Angels…**one** of them had enough power to annihilate Antarctica in a single stroke! The UN has maintained for years that more will come, and they're finally here! Those people trust NERV to stop them. They trust NERV to safely handle all aspects of Angelic research. They _trust _**NERV** to safeguard the _**Sword of Uriel!**_" Shiro turned back towards Hikari, an oddly lucid look in his eyes. "You know full well what that means."

Hikari Kirishima grimaced. "Yes." The Sword of Uriel; according to the official UN report regarding the Katsuragi Expedition, it was an artifact of Angelic origin. She calmly recited information that had been burned into her mind, like it had been for practically everyone on Earth. "It draws the Angels towards Tokyo-3, where it's now kept under lock and key by NERV…because its properties are almost identical to those of the Lance of Longinus."

The Lance of Longinus. The term given to the weapon that had been used by ADAM to cause Second Impact.

The thought of what would happen if the Angels obtained the Sword of Uriel…it brought most people to their knees.

"I refuse to let one organization be the sole guardians of our planet's fate. If _**they**_ fail…_then it's over_. I _**refuse**_ to sit back and do **nothing!**" The man suddenly grinned, turning towards the two nephilim, who had been watching the conversation in silence. "I trust Mana and Mayumi to do their best. They've trained for this moment; they _know_ the stakes. This is our chance to _break_ NERV's monopoly on the protection of our world!" Chuckling, Tokita leaned against the wall, feeling slightly giddy over the sudden speech. "We all knew this venture wouldn't be without risks…but the reason we're all still here is because we're too damn stubborn."

"Seriously ya old broad, the man's got a point," remarked Mana, cracking her knuckles. Say what you will about Tokita, but there was no denying his dedication. "Stop being so flighty and let us do our thing, okay?"

Mayumi nodded. "Yes. This is what we've been preparing for." She smoothly got to her feet, stepping over towards Hikari and giving her a reassuring pat on the back. "Please mother…don't worry."

Hikari Kirishima stared into Mayumi's contact-covered eyes. Then she turned towards Mana. Then Tokita. "…it would be impossible for me not to worry." Finally, she exhaled, letting the tension leave her shoulders. "Hmph. 'Too damn stubborn' indeed."

"That's the spirit!" jauntily exclaimed Tokita. He then turned towards one of the computers situated beneath the monitors, which had a variety of audio and video files ready to play. Among them was the latest bit of 'propaganda' released by Gendo Ikari. "Still…despite our overall objective, I do have some measure of respect for NERV's Supreme Commander." He clicked 'Play', stepping back as one of the monitors showed the video file. "I mean, who else would have the stones to release a video like this?"

The monitor showed a mountain of a man – in a large warehouse of some sort – walking towards the camera, hefting a _gigantic_ minigun. He lowered the heavy weapon onto a box, sitting down behind it; bald and tough, his Russian features were only magnified by his accent. "**They call me 'the Heavy'.**" He then rested a meaty hand on the grip of the minigun. "**And **_**this**_**…is a **_**heavy weapon**_**. My darling Sasha.**"

Mayumi blinked. "Sasha?"

"The guy named his gun?" asked Mana, a curious look in her eyes.

Tokita shrugged. He could understand the idea of naming something that was of great value to you, inanimate or otherwise. "Some do, some don't."

On the monitor, the…'Heavy'…ran a hand over the barrels, spouting off statistics as he went. "**She weighs three hundred-and-thirty pounds and fires twenty thousand-yen custom-tool cartridges at ten thousand rounds per **_**minute**_**.**" The heavyset man leaned closer to the camera, a chilling gleam in his eyes. "**It costs forty **_**million**_** yen to fire this weapon…for **_**TWELVE SECONDS.**_"

Hikari Kirishima twitched. "Is he actually _bragging_ about that much waste? Just think of how many soldiers could be fully equipped for that amount of money."

"**Now Sasha? She is big girl.**" The Heavy suddenly stood up, walking towards the left of the camera's field of vision. "**But **_**OLGA…**_" It slowly followed him, tracking back to get a good view of the massive minigun that filled up the majority of the warehouse. A single cartridge also sat on the ground, itself the size of a large minivan. "**SHE is **_**biggest**_** girl.**"

Mana chuckled at the sight of how puny the Russian looked next to the Evangelion-scale minigun; the word 'ant' seemed appropriate.

"**Olga weighs over five hundred tons **_**alone**_**, and each round weighs two tons and costs over two hundred thousand yen!**" The Heavy chuckled, patting the side of…'Olga'. "**Angels think they so big, so tough….probably think they can outsmart us, too.**" The Heavy shrugged. "**Maybe…maybe.**" With a devious grin on his face, he leaned against the humongous round. "**We have yet to meet one that can outsmart **_**bullet.**_"

The audio suddenly shifted over to the sound of a minigun whirring to life, followed a moment later by the video. Now the monitor showed the Heavy standing atop a skyscraper, watching a battle somewhere off-screen. "**Yeaaaah! **_**Waaaaargh!**_" The camera swept around, settling behind the Heavy as he cheered and roared in a boisterous manner. "_**AAAAH HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA!**_" The camera pulled back further, revealing that he was, in fact, watching Unit-01 eviscerate the Fourth Angel with Olga. "_**CRY SOME **__**MOOORRREEE!**_" The image immediately blanked out.

Mayumi's first thought was the cleanness of the digital manipulation – getting the image of the Russian atop a skyscraper to mesh so crisply with security footage of the battle – was quite impressive. Her second thought was that it was quite possible, given NERV's reputation, that this 'Heavy' person actually had watched the entire battle in person.

Her third thought – and the scariest one – was that the first and second possibilities were both equally probable.

One second after the screen had gone black, they heard the Heavy chuckle before rhetorically asking, "**I wonder if Angel cries?**"

A sequence of four images blew by, each one accompanied by a single note on a trumpet and a drum riff. In order, they were Unit-01 emerging from rubble, Unit-01 slicing off the Angel's limb, Unit-01 throwing the Fourth Angel into the air, and Unit-01 stabbing the Angel's core. The musical number drew to a close with five similar beats in quick succession, accompanied by NERV's signature logo against a white background…with the sole exception that the caption underneath the bisected leaf now read 'WE MAKE ANGELS CRY'.

The monitor went blank.

Hikari Kirishima scoffed. "They have a lot of gall, treating this whole situation so lightly."

"I don't know, I kinda liked it," remarked Mana.

"It helps preserve NERV's image as mankind's sole protector against the Angels. Even the casual release of monetary information like that brings with it the implicit statement that all of NERV's funding was well-spent," added Mayumi.

Shiro Tokita merely grinned. "Besides, you have to give credit to a paramilitary organization with a sense of humor." _Not like that'll stop us from showing them up._ The man sighed with content, his gaze set firmly towards the future. _As mighty as Evangelion is, the Jet Alone is the **pinnacle** of the summit. We WILL not fail!_

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"_The Committee has just officially adjourned. We were unanimously in favor of granting NHIS's request._"

"This is an opportunity that we cannot let slip by," remarked Gendo Ikari, hands tented in front of his face. At the moment, only he and Keel Lorenz were present, illuminated by white light in this dark, ominous room. "Given the…_channels_ that we both tend to frequent, the Committee knows as much, if not _more_, than _I_ do about what the Jet Alone _**is**_."

If nothing else, Keel Lorenz was practical. Outsiders would look upon the Instrumentality Committee's decision as one of many possibilities: an offer made in good faith towards NERV's fellow arms developer, a cocksure boast about NERV's superiority over NHIS's 'supposed' alternative, and so on and so forth. No; this was for something much more valuable than a mere anti-Angel weapon. "_At long last, we have found the key to the locked door. This demonstration will finally provide a lead as to who stole the __Modular Technology__ from the White Moon._"

The theft of all information regarding the Modular Technology had been a rather nasty thorn in the side of the Committee and Gendo Ikari since before Second Impact. To think it would suddenly arise now, in the hands of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems…

"_Do not make light of this chance, Ikari._"

"Perish the thought, Chairman Keel," replied Gendo. "One way or another, NERV will have the upper hand by the end of the demonstration."

Lorenz's expression tightened ever so slightly. "_Which brings to mind the question of which Evangelion to send._"

"Unit-01 is still under repair, and we need at least one Evangelion to remain here in the event of an Angel attack. The First Child is still healing, and has yet to successfully synchronize with Unit-00. The Second Child's fighting style is ill-suited for this demonstration, and the Fifth Child's fighting style will…most likely alienate any potential supporters of NERV. To fully judge the potential of this 'Jet Alone', while still keeping NERV's superiority unchallenged…we must use the Fourth Child."

"_The Committee had come to the same conclusion._"

Gendo resisted the urge to snark about how Putin would have preferred utterly crushing NHIS's upstart project, but even he knew that the Committee's Russian representative realized the value of this demonstration. "A lot of eyes will be watching. Given how soon the Fourth Angel attacked after the Third, people will be questioning NERV's ability."

"_That is why you are the Supreme Commander of NERV. For all of your…oddities…you are capable and unflappable in the face of criticism. Furthermore, you always see the big picture._"

'Big picture'. Such a benign way of referring to the Scenario. "There was a great potential for panic after the Fourth Angel's attack. Humanity cannot hope to survive if the Angels attack with such regularity."

"_That issue has been attended to. Suffice it to say, the Committee believes that it will be some time until the Fifth Angel manifests._"

_In other words, you've heckled your pet Nephilim for answers_. A shame that they didn't have a reliable timeframe for when the Angels would arrive. In essence, they had one year; according to the Fourth Child, that was an upper bound on the amount of time it would take for all of the Angels to manifest. Anything beyond that – how many at a time, the frequency of their arrivals – was guesswork.

It was a precarious game that they were playing.

"_Oh, and one more thing._"

Gendo resisted the urge to twitch.

"_The Committee also had a vote regarding what to do with the Fourth Angel's remains. Although we have faith in the capabilities of Dr. Akagi and her subordinates, we don't believe it would be prudent to overtax the resources of NERV-1. Therefore, we voted unanimously to have you send approximately forty percent of the remains to the Fourth Branch in Nevada. Among these remains to be sent will be the Angel's core and its S2 Organ._"

Gendo's pinky toe twitched.

"_I suggest you start preparing for the demonstration, Ikari._" With that said, the Chairman's hologram flickered off, leaving Gendo on his own.

"And so it continues," murmured the Professor, calmly getting up from his seat and descending the stairs to his office.

Less than a minute later, the sound of a flamethrower torching an effigy of Keel Lorenz echoed through Keter.

xxxx

/The Next Day/

/September 27, 2015/

/Ikari Residence, Outskirts of Okayama-2, Japan/

Alicia Ikari calmly sipped the broth from a wooden spoon. "Hmm…needs a little more salt."

The blonde-haired Caucasian, standing five feet and six inches in height, cemented the dichotomy that was the Ikari household. Her husband was fourteen inches taller, for one thing.

He became commanding when it regarded matters dealing with the personal safety and wellbeing of his family, whereas she was the one who had the task of being the calm, peaceful one. In contrast, the things that Tomoe dubbed 'impractical' – home décor, everyone's personal wardrobes, mundane school projects that he termed 'utter wastes of time', the dinner menu, and so on – were in her domain, which suited her just fine. She would get her way regardless, as Tomoe had learned years ago.

Granted, they both butted heads when it came to the family's finances, but that was par for the course for most households.

Whereas Tomoe looked like he had been carved from a mountain, Alicia moved and gave off the impression of a cuddly kitty cat…until she gouged your eyes out.

Metaphorically speaking.

In the end, she was the one who provided order in the household during most circumstances, serving as the leash for her husband, who in turn provided help leashing their rowdy daughter.

Which is why she had tried her hardest not to whirl herself into a frenzy over Shinji, because Tomoe himself was barely hanging on, and Annette…well, she had barely been able to concentrate on her school work over the past few days.

First, there had been the attack of the Angel on the 20th, an event that had shocked the entire world. After fifteen years, the Angels had finally returned; what footage had filtered out to the public – chief among them the video made featuring Gendo Ikari, whose flippant attitude had irritated Tomoe something fierce – had stirred massive public interest. Pundits and commentators volleyed their words back and forth, with most of NERV's stalwart defenders feeling smug in their vindication (after all, they had maintained the necessity of NERV for _years_, in spite of the fact that no Angels had appeared after Impact). Debate about what would be coming next had been the order of the day.

In the world of Tomoe, Alicia, and Annette, their concern had only been for Shinji. Their attempts to contact him after being provided the number for his current residence – unknowing that Shinji had been out training for the first time with Misato's team – had proven fruitless. Attempts at calling him after word of the Fourth Angel's attack had proven equally futile.

Annette was visibly beginning to lose her ability to maintain composure, whilst Tomoe – despite his apparently calm disposition – was showing signs of snapping. If nothing changed, her husband was likely to purchase a flight to Tokyo-3 and proceed to beat the living daylights out of Shinji's father.

'Just a little longer', she had tried to assure them. They had practically raised the boy for half of his life; they knew how tough he could be when it came down to it. Furthermore, despite Tomoe and Gendo's mutual animosity, Alicia knew that the man cared for his son…and wouldn't let him die so soon.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

_Just a little longer_.

**RII~ING!**

Alicia's hand impulsively snapped down onto the cordless phone by the stove. The sheer timing of the phone with her thoughts made her rather anxious. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Alicia answered. "Hello, Ikari Residence."

"**Oh…Aunt Alicia?**"

Alicia gripped the countertop for support; her knees had gone weak with relief. _He's okay…he's okay…he's okay._ "Oh Shinji, we've been so worried about you! We've called, we've left messages…why haven't you called back?"

"**I'm sorry…**" The boy sounded somewhat hesitant. "**I just got out of hospital at NERV, but it wasn't really that bad! They just wanted to keep me for observation, and please don't cry Aunt Alicia, please don't cry!**"

Alicia Ikari had been struck by the sniffles for a variety of reasons. One: sheer joy. He was alive! Two: her dear nephew had been in a hospital? For how long? Three: self-recrimination, for impulsively thinking that his inability to call back had somehow been his fault. It continued on, necessitating Alicia to deeply exhale. "I'm just happy. We've all been worried over here."

"**I'm really sorry…**" The boy briefly chuckled. It was a very reassuring sound for Alicia to hear. "**Let me guess; Uncle Tomoe is barely saying anything for fear of doing something irrational, Annette's trying to **_**not**_** look like she's worried, and you're on the verge of pulling your hair out trying to keep them calm?**"

"See, this is why I'm so upset that you've left. You helped provide stability!"

Shinji chuckled again, recognizing the joke for what it was. "**Well, I did live with you all for a long time…**"

"Alicia."

The blonde turned towards her husband, who had apparently overheard the conversation. "It's Shinji, dear."

"I know. Let me speak to him real quick while you take care of the food."

Alicia blinked. Then she paled. How long had she turned away from the stove? "Oh…" She turned, seeing broth and sauces bubbling over from the pots on the stove. "…_no!_" She thrust the wireless phone into her husband's hands before activating 'Mrs. Clean Mode'.

Tomoe calmly held the phone against his ear. "Boy."

"**Oh, Uncle Tomoe! I heard Aunt Alicia scream; is she all right?**"

"Just dealing with the stove," said Tomoe, his tone nearly as stoic as he was. "There are a lot of things that can be said, but you arrived at this point in your life of your own free will…so I can only ask this: _do you regret any of it?_"

A loaded question if there ever was one. Tomoe was highly cognizant of Shinji's current reality; not only had he set foot into a war against strange, god-like beings…but he now had himself mired in a world of political intrigue and betrayal. NERV had enemies both Angelic and human, and Shinji would be right in the thick of it.

Only one week since the boy had arrived in Tokyo-3, and already so much had occurred.

Was he willing to keep on going?

Finally, there was an answer.

"…**no sir. I don't regret coming. I can hope for things to get better, but I know that this is only the beginning…so no. I don't regret anything.**"

Silence.

Then Tomoe let loose a grunt in affirmation. "Then there's nothing else for me say." The muscular man resisted the urge to grin. Shinji would make for quite a man one day…if he survived whatever his father had planned for him. He held the phone over to his wife, who had finally gotten things settled by the stove. "Here."

Alicia blinked as her husband exited the kitchen. "Um…don't you want to talk to-?"

"Already said everything we needed to say. I'm satisfied."

Alicia stared at her husband's back before rolling her eyes. _Men_.

Tomoe returned to the living room, eyes fixed upon a weathered spot on the white ceiling. Given his height, it was rather simple for him to catch his daughter's attention with a well-timed rap of his knuckles.

**BAM.**

Moments later, Annette's voiced filtered through the ceiling, muffled by the insulation."_What is it daddy?_"

"Shinji's on the phone," replied Tomoe, speaking aloud without shouting. Even without yelling, his massive frame was a natural amplifier.

Footsteps thundered from above as Annette charged down the stairs, stumbling and fumbling as she skidded into the kitchen. Moments later, he could his wife's surprised yelp, followed by his daughter shouting into the phone. "_Baka-Shinji! How dare you toy with our emotions so callously?_"

Tomoe shook his head as he sat down into a soft green chair, returning his attention to the hardcover book he had left on the armrest, its front cover bearing the image of the First Angel…as a chibi.

A giant white chibi gleefully punching the continent of Antarctica on a globe.

As if that weren't enough to offend people…the title font was in Comic Sans.

**SECOND IMPACT: THE BOOK**

_An Irreverent Look at the Worst Disaster in the History of Humanity_

Keel Lorenz

It sounded like an odd book for a noted philanthropist like Lorenz to write. It was an honestly humorous yet scathing tract against the various people and groups that the German humanitarian – with cited evidence – blamed for the massive escalation of the Impact Wars. Amidst the lampooning was a sobering yet soulful look at the sheer damage wrought by the First Angel, with plenty of attention called to the universal suffering of all involved. The overarching theme was a constant push for mankind's continued evolution, to move beyond the petty issues that exacerbated Impact's horrors, to present a unified front against whatever challenges the future would bring.

For such an ultimately uplifting book – published in early 2004 – Tomoe had to wonder; what had pushed his sister into calling the author…a 'complete monster'?

_And to think this man has oversight over NERV._

Tomoe Ikari grimaced, not for the first time wondering if Shinji would ever understand what he had gotten himself into.

xxxx

/Six Days Later/

/October 3, 2015/

/Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Japan/

On a rather sunny Saturday afternoon, Shinji Ikari was feeling downright pleasant.

His first whole, contiguous week of school at Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High had concluded earlier at noon, and his opinion of the place had risen considerably when he had started back on Monday.

For one, everyone had actually returned! The student body had returned to its standard size; it had been heartening to see crowded hallways and nonempty classrooms. There was, granted, a great big deal made of his piloting; Kensuke had gone into a 'fangasm' (as the boy had so 'helpfully' termed it) when NERV had released the video featuring Mr. Kasparov. Toji had congratulated him on not breaking his apartment even more.

Sarcasm aside, Shinji was now on a casual speaking basis with both boys, and was beginning to make acquaintances with other students. There was still some surprise from other people about how he didn't make much of his 'job', but that would fade with time. Plus, Class Representative Horaki seemed to appreciate his generally tidy nature, so that was always a good thing.

Ayanami had been giving him these _odd_ looks though, ever since the Fourth Angel had been defeated. The feeling he experienced when this happened was usually akin to being a mannequin in a display window, so he could only hope that this was just a…phase, of hers. Still, overall, things were going well with regards to the student body.

Secondly…_NORMAL FACULTY_. Almost all of the teachers for his year were basically cuckoo, so the sight of other faculty members in professional dress brought a sense of solace.

Third, his own year's teachers had been well-behaved!

Well, mostly. Heisen-san persisted in teaching with the muffler on, and DeGroot-san somehow kept sneaking alcohol into his classroom, but that was absolutely _minor_ compared to everything else. Compared to his first day, this last week of classes had been **heavenly**.

Fourth, his training over the past week had taken a turn for the conventional. First there were stretches, followed by endurance running. While resting, he would have to come up with a strategy that would defeat the Third or the Fourth Angel, given certain initial conditions; in other words, he would have to come up with new ways to defeat Angels he had already beaten. After some sprints, he would then have target practice with various firearms. To conclude the day, he alternated between practicing with blades, sparring (NOT with Sergeant Ayanami, fortunately), or more cardiovascular exercises. Sure, it could still be exhausting, but everything was staggered out evenly enough to the point where he wouldn't collapse.

Plus, Misato and her team had behaved a lot more professionally since his father's intervention, which was always a plus. He'd take sanity where he could get it.

Fifth, he had actually been getting a formal look at the workings of the Evangelion, courtesy of one of the Ibukis. Dr. Akagi's time was divided between the Fourth Angel's remains and complaining to his father about how she had had to ship off the '_most interesting morsels of formerly malicious meat_' to NERV-4 in Nevada.

Either way, Shinji was happy to avoid meeting Dr. Akagi whenever possible.

So far, all he had been doing with regards to Unit-01 was to get a look at the various safety features with the Entry Plug and his Plug Suit, accompanied by a basic understanding of how the Evangelion 'should' function during live operations.

Key word being 'should'.

Were it not for the presence of his mother, the 'should' would be a lot more troubling.

Shinji inhaled deeply of the autumn air, looking over Tokyo-3 from a rather scenic vista. Available by a number of walkways near the school, Shinji – having nothing scheduled for the afternoon – had availed himself of the opportunity to get a better look at his old hometown.

With the exception of the city of Tokyo-3 – along with all of the fortifications and infrastructure that came with it – the natural scenery was still mostly unchanged. Lake Ashi still sat quietly, a mirror of the sky on earth. The city was nestled between a multitude of mountains, providing a varied view that somehow meshed together into a cohesive, picturesque whole.

Sure, the sounds of construction and maintenance on the defensive platforms still echoed through the air, but at least all of the gooey bits from the Fourth Angel had been removed.

_Things…are actually looking up._ Sure, there would inevitably be another Angel attack, but his current situation in Tokyo-3 was on the upswing after a hectic return to his old home. "Yeah…things are looking up…"

"FRESH MEAT."

"**GAH!**" yelped Shinji, whirling around to see Randall perched on a log. "R-R-Randall?"

The tabby looked quizzically at him.

Ah yes. Randall. Dr. Akagi's cat had been out of sight and out of mind for the past week.

Shinji hadn't minded at all. "Erm…what…can I do…for you?"

The cat dutifully typed into the keyboard on his left arm. "FAST LADY SAYS THAT MAMA DEMANDS DINNER WITH YOU TONIGHT AT MAMA'S HOUSE. YOU WILL RETURN HOME TO GET READY."

"…"

"SEE YOU TONIGHT, FRESH MEAT." With that said, Randall lumbered off before breaking into a sprint, off to frolic as cats were wont to do.

Shinji Ikari, meanwhile, felt his good mood began to dissolve. "Mama?" Randall was Dr. Akagi's cat, which meant…dinner with Dr. Akagi?

At Dr. Akagi's house?

AND MISATO AGREED?

"…I'm dead," groaned the boy who had survived battle with two Angels. Just when things were going so well…

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 7: Hospitality (A book never shows what it says)**

xxxx

Author's Note: Bah. Accursed FFnet and its inability to allow Comic Sans font.

Well, apologies for the delay. Mass Effect 1 and 2, Dead Space 2…midterms. That sorta thing.

For those of you who like omakes, the bit where Misato got the messages…was initially a bit different.

xx

This message – along with the seventh and the eighth – were all spent by Annette listing off people that Shinji had either been friends with at his old school or wherever he tended to frequent. It was…quite a long list.

Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Yui, Miu, Haruko, and everyone else from the Music Club. Chiffon, Itsuki, Mamori, and Aizen from the Student Council. Tsukune, Kurumu, Kazumi, and Mamimi of the Newspaper Club. Kenshin, Iori, and Yahiko from the Kendo Club. Ranma, Makoto, Yusuke, and Sanosuke of the Karate Club. Eiji and Takashi of the Tennis Club. Sena, Monta, and Kurita of the Amefuto Club. Tsubasa of the Football Club. Suzuna, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami of the Cheerleader Club. There were even some teachers who had wanted to offer their condolences: Onizuka, Kimura, Negi, Segata, and Nozomu.

Annette went on to list people with no particular affiliation at the school: Naota, Kafuka, Matoi, Nami, Yuki, Kuwabara, Sakaki, Kagura, Kyon, Yomi, Osaka, Ami, Chiyo, Tomo, Usagi, Setsuna, Yuna, Tenma, Itachi, and Kurama.

It continued with people beyond school. Simon, Harima, Kamina, and Haruhi from the '_Explorers of Okayama-1_', as they had termed themselves. Kamon from the convenience store nearby the school. Tetsuo, Kaneda, and Renton from the family-owned auto shop on the border between Okayama-1 and Okayama-2. Takamura, Ippo, and Kamogawa from the local boxing gym that Tomoe apparently frequented.

So many people.

xx

Exactly _who_ Shinji's old classmates consisted of is noncanon, since Okayama-2 is a relative nonfactor as far as the story goes…but if ya'll wanna write something, go nuts.

See you soon, and please review!


	7. A book never shows what it says

Author's Note: Ah, it is time for another chapter. Shinji has been invited to have dinner at Dr. Akagi's place!

How doomed is he? Let's find out.

Begin!

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Ritsuko Akagi took a brief whiff from a cigarette, the stench of nicotine, tar, and tobacco roiling through her nostrils. "Okay." She quietly turned towards one of the various glass chambers in her lab, within which sat a small cube of crimson flesh. Unlike most of the other ones, this one was open; in Ritsuko's gloved hands was held a small gray device, its midsection ridged and glowing orange. The device ended in three thin prongs, humming with energy. "Commencing Graviton Effect Test-Number-Three on Sample 4-G-4."

A sudden spark in the lobe!

"Now…_**FLOAT FOR ME!**_"

What looked like orange electricity crackled along the front of the device, which now emitted a subtle drone as the piece of Angelic biomass began to levitate. Delightful songs about the power of flight, gliding, and floating in general danced through the doctor's ears as she kept a thumb on the trigger. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; Freeman, _bless_ your degree in theoretical physics!"

The Katsuragi Expedition, despite its inherent secrecy, had been a multinational effort. Vast repositories of information had been uncovered…among them a confirmation regarding the existence of gravitons, the theoretical particle that 'carried' the physical force of gravity. The entire universe, apparently, was enmeshed in a field of gravitons, with mass corresponding proportionally to the amount of gravitons in any given region of space-time.

The method by which gravitons could be observed had also been derived; via the use of a particular particle that did not exist naturally on Earth, but _did_ exist in mostly plentiful quantities within the White Moon of ADAM, usually as blocks of orange, semi-hard gel. Dubbed Kleinium after one of the American researchers there, it was discovered that Kleinium, if exposed to a positive charge, would emit a shade of visible light corresponding to the concentration of gravitons within a sphere of radius _r_, where the length of _r_ – in meters – was proportional to the number of coulombs present in the material.

If exposed to a negative charge, on the other hand, it actively _repelled_ gravitons. The greater the charge, the greater the repulsion, to the point that the Kleinium would stay practically stationary if dropped in midair.

It wasn't an extraordinary find; after all, it wasn't ordinary, not even a little bit extra. It was a _stupendous_ find!

Unfortunately, 'mostly plentiful quantities' had been a relative term; only twenty-five kilograms had been extracted and shipped out to various physics labs around the world before Second Impact had occurred.

In 2005, one Master's student at MIT in America had earned his PhD in applied theoretical physics – which, yes, sounds like an oxymoron, but it really isn't – by not only synthesizing Kleinium, but also devising a means by which to transmit the 'anti-gravity field' emitted by negatively-charged Kleinium to objects at a distance. The enterprising man, after being hired by a scientific research institute based in New Mexico, had had his synthesis process patented, along with the design of his 'Kleinium-induced field transmitter'.

These transmitters were called Freeman devices after their inventor.

It was still rather expensive to synthesize Kleinium, but most research labs needed but a few grams to utilize their Freeman devices; however, if more Kleinium was used, then less of a charge was needed.

Either way, Ritsuko usually preferred to call these transmitters Freeman devices, as was proper. On occasion, if the mood struck her, she thought of it as a gravity gun.

Like right now! "Oh yeah, you know you love it. You're so _dirty!_ So dirty that you _wallow_ in **sewage** to get cleaner!" All the while, the internal CPU of the Freeman device was analyzing the properties of the field emitted by the negatively-charged Kleinium, wirelessly transmitting the data to a nearby computer terminal.

Satisfied, the blonde calmly lowered the device, the piece of Shamshel's corpse now resting back on the pedestal in the chamber. The chamber was practically _**seething**_ with jealousy; after all, it couldn't float, even if she fired the gravity gun at it. _Truly, tis' a horrible fate to be bolted down to the ground._ "Concluding Graviton Effect Test-Number-Three on Sample 4-G-4." The good doctor turned towards her terminal, analyzing the information collected by the Freeman device. "Hmm…how interesting." _The rate at which gravitons disperse actually __**varies**__ between samples of congruent size, regardless of what scanning processes they've undergone previously…again, contradicting prior observations regarding the use of the Freeman device on normal matter._ "Again, Angels decide to mock everything. WITH GUSTO!"

Another spark. The thought of AT-Fields casually screwing over the laws of physics in all its X-Rated glory made the doctor cackle. "For Angels, they're quite _**naughty!**_ Abominable. Yet _KINKY! __**BOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_"

…_I need a break_.

Dr. Akagi sighed as she put down the Freeman device, glancing at the time being displayed on her cybernetic monocle. "Hmm. 2:57 PM…how much can I get done before I go home?"

Ideas. Formulations. Metaphysical shenanigans!

"Let's compare combustive properties next."

Fire was also good.

xxxx

**Episode 7: Hospitality (A book never shows what it says)**

xxxx

/Rei Ayanami's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Spartan. Empty. Practical. Easy to clean. Lacking in personality.

Those were all valid terms to describe Rei Ayanami's apartment; a rather simple domicile – a kitchen that connected to the washroom, with one large room serving as both the bedroom and living room – spoke of someone who was not prone to expressing themselves. Or perhaps Ayanami was merely a neat freak.

She was both and yet neither.

Rei Ayanami was Rei Ayanami.

Nothing more, nothing less.

So why was she in such an introspective mood as of late?

The Sergeant looked around her apartment, noting various things with her eyes.

The beige carpet underneath her bare toes. _Beige. The color for standard NERV uniforms. Compared to other colors, it makes no impression. Indistinctive._ The walls, bearing white paint. _White. Not a color, yet every color at once. Nothingness. Endless possibilities_. Her bed, with a box spring and a mattress that bore naught but a single cover and pillow. Blankets were unnecessary; she was never cold. _A bed. Where humans sleep, so as to revitalize their bodily functions. Supposedly an object of comfort. Supposedly where one dreams_. That was an interesting thought. _Dreams. Do humans dream the same as I? Do the thoughts that I have qualify as dreams? Is it possible to dream incorrectly? Is there such a thing as dreaming incorrectly? If one has no memory of a dream, then can it be called a dream?_

Her nature being what it was, pondering these questions was not odd in the slightest.

The Sergeant turned towards a small bureau standing in the corner; sturdily built yet lacking in decoration. Opening the doors, she took a look at the various uniforms of both JSSDF and NERV issue. _Military uniforms. Some designed for combat. Some not. Each one carries with it a specific image, a specific meaning. They are already defined, regardless of who wears them._ Her eyes turned to the few medals that sat on the shelf. _Signs of service. Proof for others who would not take my word at face-value. Yet their inherent meaning can be different depending on who you are. Why?_ She could recall a number of fellow soldiers from the Mexican Campaign of 2010. Most wore them with pride. Some showed expressions of disbelief, indifference, or humility. A few had thrown them away, all but cursing them. _These medals are made uniformly, and are not made specifically for any individual, and yet they can be treated differently all the same._

Ayanami closed the doors of the bureau, reflecting on the fragmented nature of humanity. Each person was an individual, and thus mysterious. However, there was still the fascination and desire to belong to something greater, to aspire for something beyond the self.

A paradox.

The young girl turned towards the large mirror that stood atop her small dresser. She was currently wearing a white undershirt and similarly-colored undergarments. _Clothes. As many varieties as there are people. Providing cover and protection. Serving as a means of self-expression. Showing that one belongs to certain groups. Some have their own identity, others do not. People can provide their own sense of identity, or none at all._ Rei was mostly indifferent to the subject of clothing; her school-mandated uniform, military fatigues, and Plug Suit were sufficient for all of her daily purposes. Her current choice of clothing was a compromise between three things: her acknowledgment of social constructs regarding nudity if someone were to arrive at her household, her desire for some measure of cover over her body's structural weak points, her preference for less constricting clothing, and her personal comfort, in the sense that she preferred less clothing to more clothing in noncombat situations.

Even in situations of minor importance, she encountered paradoxes. Was it the nature of humanity to be living conundrums?

Her sight fell upon her hair. _Blue. The color of the sky. The color of the ocean. The favorite color of many. Supposedly a calming color. The color of my hair. The color that disturbs those around me_. She had witnessed some of her academic peers state that blue was their favorite color. On certain occasions, some of them had died their hair in various shades of blue, usually resulting in some measure of excited clamor. Not so for when she had first begun her tenure at schools; her blue hair – upon discovery that it was natural – had been a subject of caution and wariness. By now, it was accepted as just Rei Ayanami being Rei Ayanami. However, it had always been a source of curiosity for her; apparently, even colors could bring different reactions depending on their source, regardless of how favored they were.

Another paradox.

She focused on the reflection of her eyes. _Red. The color of my eyes. The color of blood_. A brief twinge as she recalled the taste of LCL, how similar it smelled to the fluid that leaked from the newly dead. _Somehow…an unpleasant color_. Red had various connotations, often relating to warnings and alerts. Even so, blood was a part of life, a necessity…and yet it was also uncomfortable to look at.

A paradox? Did humans even consider these to be paradoxes?

She had not pondered questions like these for a long time.

The source of her reflective mood hinged on her injuries…or the lack thereof. She looked intently at her reflection, analyzing the left side of her body. Unbandaged. Unmarred. Without blemish. _My body. The vessel of my soul. That which people perceive as the appearance of Rei Ayanami._ She should not have healed this quickly; true, her body healed faster than that of any human, but her prognosis had been off by a whole week. Maturation was a possible explanation, but the fatigue and wounds she endured over the course of her standard training routine did not fade away any quicker than they usually did.

She certainly hadn't accessed…_**that**_. The last time she had done so had rendered her comatose.

So what was the new variable?

_The Angels…? No…Ikari_.

Shinji Ikari, son of the Supreme Commander.

He was…odd. His performance against the Fourth Angel had been…satisfactory. The hesitation he had shown during his first spar against her had never appeared. _Why? Why hesitate against me?_

That would be something to consider later. There was now the matter of Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's order: to be at Dr. Akagi's residence at Seventeen-Forty-Five hours for dinner. Though curious as to the nature of the Lieutenant Colonel's decision, an order was an order.

The question is: what would be socially acceptable to wear?

Rei pondered on the fact that the Operations Director had said that the Third Child would be there, while also acknowledging that the boy had exhibited…curiosity. Curiosity about her strength, curiosity about her origins.

Curiosity about Rei Ayanami.

_Is the Rei Ayanami that he sees the same Rei Ayanami seen by Professor Ikari? By the Lieutenant Colonel? By Dr. Akagi? By Toji Suzuhara? By Hikari Horaki?_

He had defeated two Angels. He had not run away, despite her misgivings about his aptitude.

The First Child turned back towards her bureau. Perhaps the Third had attained the right to learn a little more about his teammate, about his fellow Pilot.

xxxx

It was almost a quarter to six in the evening.

"Gosh Shinji-kun, you're acting so…skittish!"

"Please be quiet Misato-san," politely asked Shinji as he held a hand over his ear, the other one wrapped tightly around the cell phone issued to him by Misato. Given his relative proximity to the school and to the Geofront access junctions, he had felt no real need to use it as of yet.

Now? He was inside the sidecar to Misato's motorcycle. Misato's motorcycle was en route to Ritsuko Akagi's apartment complex. Shinji was currently talking to his father, trying to obtain mercy. Or asylum. Or something! "Come on father, I've done enough to earn one favor, haven't I?"

"**You're not even fifteen and your monthly salary is half a **_**million**_** yen.**"

"But I've saved the world twice!"

"**Yes. Saving the world is a privilege. Especially when done with an Evangelion, since it's just like saving the world with a giant robot, except cooler.**"

"…_what?_"

"**I have no reason to order the Lieutenant Colonel to **_**not**_** take you to dinner at Dr. Akagi's.**"

"Father. It's…it's Dr. _Akagi!_ You _**know**_ what she's like!"

"**And that's precisely why you're going.**"

Shinji grimaced. "…you're…so cruel."

"**Lesson #5****: If you **_**do**_** get the chance to make a second impression, make sure your book has plenty of pictures instead of walls of barely-legible text.**"

"…_what does that mean?_"

"**You'll see.**"

A prompt 'click' signaled Shinji that his father had hung up. "…bah."

"Trust me Shinji-kun, you'll have a great time!"

"You'll forgive me if I'm not excited," grumbled the Third Child. Given that his personal experiences with the Chief of Section 1 had been…somewhat unpleasant, he felt that his reactions were justified. _Well, I'm going anyway. Might as well suck it up._

The ride continued in relative silence – well, as silent it _could_ get when sitting in a motorcycle's open sidecar – until they arrived at the apartment complex where Ritsuko Akagi lived on the first floor.

Surprisingly, Maya and Miyata Ibuki were both waiting outside the door to her first-floor apartment, clad in casual clothing. Shinji nearly did a double-take; he had already gotten used to the two being practically interchangeable at NERV. Maya wore a blue, knee-length sundress over a white blouse, whilst Miyata wore blue jeans and a red T-shirt. On Maya's feet were white sandals; Miyata, on the other hand, wore gray sneakers.

Maya's clothing emphasized that she was, in fact, a girl. Miyata's emphasized the fact that he was a guy.

Shinji briefly wondered how much they appreciated their off-time from NERV.

"Ah, Lieutenant Colonel!" exclaimed the Ibukis as they snapped a salute.

"Mah, we're all off-duty," replied Misato with a casual wave of her hand. "No need to be so formal."

"If you insist, ma'am." Miyata then turned towards Shinji, giving him a friendly handshake. "And a pleasure to see you in better circumstances, Ikari-kun!"

"Thanks, Miyata-san." Shinji then gave a polite bow to Maya. "Hello to you too, Maya-san."

Maya smiled as she bowed back. "It seems that living with Misato-san hasn't ruined your manners."

"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?" fumed Misato, giving an exaggerated glare at the female half of the twins.

"Well, we can only go by what your teammates say," remarked Miyata with a shrug.

As Misato proceeded to list the creative ways in which she was going to get back at the members of her team, Shinji couldn't help but notice how much more…_vibrant_ the Ibukis were. During the few times had seen them personally at NERV, they had carried themselves with a great deal of self-control. Their self-control would lessen if they were not within the vicinity of Dr. Akagi, for they would become more expressive and less…twitchy.

It made him wonder. "Um…Maya-san? Miyata-san?" Having captured the attention of the Ibuki Twins, Shinji continued, "Well, I was curious; why are two here?" The quizzical stares sent in his direction prompted him to explain. "What I'm saying is, well…you don't seem to enjoy how Dr. Akagi treats you at work."

Maya shrugged. "It's something we got used to."

"Senpai still hasn't realized that I've hemmed my pants yet," added Miyata, giving Shinji a conspiratorial wink.

…_right._ "Um, okay. But even so, I thought only Misato-san and myself were invited."

Maya and Miyata both grinned before the latter explained. "Well, this event usually occurs once every three weeks, and it's usually just for the two of us."

Shinji blinked. "Just the two of you?"

"Yep! Trust us Ikari-san, it _really_ makes up for it," finished the female twin.

_Okay…maybe father and Misato-san were on to something_. After all, if the Ibukis were acting _this_ positively about dinner at Dr. Akagi's, then perhaps-

"Ah, hello Rei-chan!"

Shinji's musings were interrupted by Misato's greeting. _Wait. Rei's coming to join us?_ On impulse, the Third Child turned to face the approaching First Child…and paused. _What…is she wearing?_

Rei Ayanami calmly strode towards the group of four, clad in a black ceremonial dress uniform that was part and parcel for officers of the JSSDF. The skirt came down below her knees, and her feet were clad in black, pointed-toe shoes, the leather polished to a gleaming shine. Her lapels were neatly ironed, and the whole uniform fit slimly against her frame. Over her left breast were several military ribbons, each one a cavalcade of colors that seemed…out of place with someone like Ayanami. Stitched into the fabric of her left sleeve was the appropriate rating badge of a Sergeant: three golden arrows pointing downward.

Shinji thought that the uniform as a whole fit the girl well._ Very_ well. "Ayanami-san?"

"What are you in your dress uniform for, Ayanami-san?" asked Maya.

"I determined this to be the most proper outfit I had on hand for the occasion."

Shinji looked around; the Ibuki Twins were dressed casually, Misato was in that short brown dress uniform that she seemed to favor, and he was in the navy blue suit he had worn the day of his arrival in Tokyo-3 (it had taken FOREVER to get the smell of LCL out). It was somewhat…obvious that Ayanami was overdressed relative to everyone else. Just as he was about to ponder why Ayanami hadn't picked clothing more befitting a casual dinner invitation, the boy was struck by the fact that the girl was wearing a ceremonial dress uniform.

For military officers of the JSSDF.

_What the?_ Shinji was understandably stunned by this realization; why in the world did Ayanami have a military dress uniform? _Is she actually older than me?_

Before Shinji could deliberate on this further, his eyes flickered towards the Ibuki Twins as they suddenly stepped towards the front door. "Well, it's a quarter till' six," said Maya as Miyata rapped the door with his knuckles.

Right after the front door opened, Shinji's jaw dropped out of sheer shock.

The Ibuki Twins in casual clothing had been an unusual sight.

Rei Ayanami in a ceremonial dress uniform had made for a bewildering combination.

Ritsuko Akagi – _DOCTOR AKAGI_ – in a sky blue _**kimono**_ with a salmon-colored obi was simply earth-shattering. The serene expression on her face, which was bereft of her ubiquitous cybernetic monocle, only made the visual that much more jarring.

"Well, we have ourselves a full crowd tonight," said the blonde woman, a calm smile on her face. "Please, come in and I'll prepare dinner."

As the Ibuki Twins and Rei followed Ritsuko into the house, Misato shot her flabbergasted ward a smug grin that said 'I _told_ you so'.

Shinji blinked dazedly as Misato nudged him into the apartment, wondering if this is what his father had been talking about when had said 'second impression'.

xxxx

/Osaka-1, Japan/

"Quite a sight, ain't it sis?"

Mayumi Yamagishi solemnly nodded. "Indeed it is."

Mana Kirishima cocked an eyebrow. "You sound sad."

"Well…" Mayumi readjusted her faux glasses, taking in the sight of Osaka-1's ruins. The two nephilim, clad in the gray bodysuits used for training purposes, stood atop one of the skyscrapers that had still remained standing after Second Impact. There was a particular cluster of the derelict towers standing in the vicinity of Alpha Site, with others dotting the waters here and there. The setting sun cast a bloody tint on the sea, granting a darker color to Mayumi's thoughts. "…it's a little depressing."

"How so?"

"There were a lot of people here...and these buildings look kind of…sad." The girl ran a hand through her hair, dyed the color of ravens. "To stay standing without being used…"

The more forward of the two – apparent in the way she carried herself, in how casually she advertised her nephilim traits – rolled her eyes. "And what? Should they be destroyed?" She looked slyly at her fellow hybrid, adding, "You saying that 'useless things shouldn't exist', eh?"

Oddly enough, Mayumi's first reaction was to smile sadly, recognizing Mana's bait for what it was. "I know where you're trying to take this. I'll be quick to remind you that a building has no will of its own."

"…"

"I win."

"Shut up, Mayumi," lightheartedly grumbled Mana.

To a casual observer, this banter would be seen as evidence of strong relationship between siblings.

They would miss the undertone that indicated the dichotomy of their viewpoints on…certain matters.

"I think it's a little funny though. The people of Japan did their damnedest to earthquake-proof their cities, had policies in place to deal with tsunamis. Even if their cities crumbled, they'd group together and rebuild." That had been the vaunted Japanese ethic; individuals conforming towards a common purpose when the situation called for it. "But the moment the bombs go off?" Mana slapped her hands together, mouthing a sound akin to shattering glass. "They collapsed like everyone else did."

"They also rebounded quickly…well, more so than others." Suffice to say, the First World nations had been the first to get back on their feet following the Impact Wars. Several others had followed suit within the ensuing years. Others…hadn't. "I still maintain that it's impressive that we've come as far as we have in fifteen years."

Mana snorted. "Eh, if things go to crap against the Angels, and Third Impact happens? It'll all come crashing down again." Her red eyes, taking in the sight of old Osaka, glinted in the sunset. The ruins of Osaka-1 did not evoke feelings of depression, sadness, or regret. No; all it did was serve as an example of how frail it all was. "They're all so damn frail."

Mayumi gazed at her sister knowingly, a wry smile on her face. "Are we any different?"

Mana chuckled, reaching down and grabbing a small piece of detritus. As she let it settle in her hand, her eyes focused on a skyscraper that stood about…seventy yards away. "And Mana Kirishima _winds up for the __**pitch…!**_" The oblong piece of rubble practically flew, curving back and forth on the way to its destination.

From Mana and Mayumi's perspective, they only heard a muted tinkle after the debris shattered the window on the fiftieth floor. "Way I see it, sis?" Mana shot a cocky smirk at her fellow nephilim. "If things go to hell in a handbasket? Humanity's gonna be at each other's throats in what little time they have left. Us? We'll be surviving _loo~oong_ after they do."

Mayumi shook her head; if nothing else, Mana's cocksure attitude was morbidly amusing. "Come on. It's almost time for the final test of the Mobile Trace System. We don't want to keep Tokita-san waiting."

"Yeah yeah yeah," grumbled Mana as she flexed her legs. "I'm startin' to get antsy, waiting for this demonstration."

Mayumi lightly laughed at her sister's impatience. "You're _always_ antsy."

The two nephilim continued with their good-natured ribbing as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop, casually showcasing their superhuman power for any who happened to be watching.

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

The current term describing Shinji Ikari's mood was 'bewildered', with a side order of 'pleasantly surprised'.

They were situated around a short dinner table, kneeling in a traditional style; Misato sat between Shinji and Rei on one side, whilst Ritsuko Akagi sat between the twins on the opposite side. The décor, with its earthen colors and antique design, evoked images of a home from the Edo period of Japan. Ritsuko had calmly and diligently served cups of tea and sake (needless to say, Shinji and Rei's sake cups had been quickly pilfered by Misato), before presenting bowls of miso soup, bowls of steamed rice, and gyoza filled with pork and vegetables.

You can probably imagine the boy's reaction upon learning that everything had been homemade.

The dinner conversation had been somewhat colloquial amongst the four adults present, with Shinji and Rei being mostly silent; Shinji because he was still rather shell-shocked and Rei because…she was Rei.

It was too much. The boy was practically going crazy from the contradictions at play here. "Um…Dr. Akagi?"

"Please Shinji-san, I'd prefer not to be called by my title while I'm off-duty. Ritsuko would be fine."

"Um…okay, Ritsuko-san." The politeness was also jarring. Politeness had _NEVER_ been a priority for Dr. Akagi. "Well…this is probably gonna sound rude, but-"

"No, I don't have dissociative identity disorder. 'Unclassifiable', remember?"

Shinji threw his hands into the air. "But this is just so…_weird!_ And my father's Gendo Ikari, so I'm a pretty good authority on what's weird and what's not!"

"Welcome to the club, Ikari-kun," remarked Miyata as he took a sip of his sake.

Maya finished chewing on her gyoza before adding, "After we became senpai's assistants, we _HAD_ resigned ourselves to a grisly fate…fortunately for us, she insisted on us having dinner with her whenever she had the opportunity."

"I swear, I honestly don't know how you two put up with me," lamented the kimono-clad Ritsuko as she gracefully sipped from her cup of tea. "My actions would constitute harassment in any other working environment."

Maya laughed it off; whether it was forced or not, Shinji couldn't tell. "At least none of it's permanent."

The Head of Project E rolled her eyes at Maya's attempt to cheer her up. "A broken leg isn't permanent either; it still hurts."

"…so, why this?" Seriously, Shinji needed an answer, pronto; the strangeness of the whole scenario was driving him batty!

Ritsuko smiled as she leaned back on her feet, her expression wistful. "It was…a culmination of factors that led to my current psychosis. Needless to say, when I get involved with my work…when I get involved with matters of an Angelic nature, or with Project E, or the MAGI…" A tiny spark. "My brain…it's like it gets struck by lightning." Another spark. "**GREASED** LIGHTNING, _BABY!_"

A simultaneous cry of 'senpai' and 'ma'am' rang out as the Ibuki Twins place their hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. The blonde shook her head, blinking rapidly before sighing. "Yes. Like that."

"…okay." Shinji's placid expression was rather efficient at hiding his thoughts. Which, by the way, were somewhere along the lines of '_Crazy lady crazy lady crazy lady crazy lady!_'. "But…how? I mean, why?"

"The factors that led to this particular state of mind…" Ritsuko ignored Misato's sniggers at the pun. "…are varied and rather intricate. Unlike many other mental disorders involving alter egos or split personalities, my memory is unaffected."

"That sounds…awful." Remembering your actions as…well, a mad scientist? To remember perfectly how you were so unlike _yourself_? It was somewhat maddening to contemplate.

Ritsuko shrugged. "I'm touched by your concern, Shinji-san. Fortunately, there are some benefits…for one, I can remember who to apologize to. And _how_ to apologize, depending on my actions at the time." This was no joke, either. Not that Shinji could tell, given how casually she was talking. "Plus, when I'm…under the _influence_, so to speak, I can formulate ideas that I would have no _hope_ of conjuring normally."

"And no, Shinji, this is not an excuse for you to take drugs," interjected Misato.

Shinji shot his guardian a pointed glare. "…I wasn't thinking that."

"Just being responsible," remarked the Lieutenant Colonel, a devilish grin on her face.

"At any rate, this was one of the reasons I wanted Misato to bring you over for dinner." Ritsuko drank some more of her tea, basking in the warmth that inundated her body. "To clear the air between us. To reassure you that my actions towards you up to this point were not…malicious in origin."

The Third Child nodded, feeling rather uplifted. Everything had been relatively normal thus far, the food was good, and nothing had blown up! "Well, thank you Ritsuko-san. I've really enjoyed dinner so far, and…what?" Shinji blinked; Ritsuko now had an amused smile on her face, while the Ibuki Twins were trying their hardest to not laugh. "What's so funny? Why are…?" The boy, having grown up experiencing the likes of both Gendo and Annette, was immediately suspicious. Slowly, knowingly, the boy turned around.

Randall was sitting right there, giant robotic body and all.

Shinji could only sigh out of exasperation. "How in the world are you so quiet?"

"I AM A CAT."

Ritsuko giggled. _Femininely__._ "There's my baby boy; Maya, Miyata, could you please extract him? I know that we just put him back in yesterday, but I think one more day won't hurt."

"Yes, senpai!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

As Randall calmly strode away for the table, Shinji arched an eyebrow. "Extract?"

"You see Shinji-san, I have to periodically let Randall out of his robotic avatar, so as to prevent muscular atrophy. It also gives him a chance to…well, be a cat. The usual schedule is one week in, one week out, with the change occurring every Friday."

That certainly explained why Shinji hadn't seen hide nor hair of Randall the past week; the cat had actually been a cat! "Ah. I see."

Maya and Miyata diligently unlocked the front panels along the torso, which then extended out from the main body. The entirety of Randall's body could now be seen, restrained by cushioned straps; the fur on the back – from the neck down to just past the shoulder blades – was shaved clean, revealing odd nodes arranged along the spine. Segmented cables were attached to these nodes, apparently serving as the means by which Randall controlled the robotic suit. Slowly and meticulously, all eight cables were removed, revealing an incredibly thin spike at the tip.

Shinji briefly twitched at the thought of spikes connecting with his spinal cord, sending a brief shiver over his skin. "So, Ritsuko-san, what are those things on his back?"

"I call them command nodes; they're based off of GEHIRN's research into cybernetic augmentation. They provide the means by which the feline nervous system interacts with the software of the robotic suit. The software for each of Randall's robotic vessels has to be programmed individually, but after years of working on it, it's become a relatively simple process."

Shinji held up a hand. "Hold on…you said 'each'. As in, he has more than one body."

Ritsuko nodded with a wide smile. "Of course! Randall got his first robot prosthetic when he was very young. Once he reached physical maturity about six years ago, I was able to outfit him with robotic shells of various types and sizes."

"…like what?" asked Shinji.

xxxx

/May, 2009/

/Primary Research Facility, GEHIRN, Geofront, Hakone, Japan/

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screeched a male technician as dozens of GEHIRN staff fled one of the facility's many laboratories.

The reason why the fled soon appeared by the lab doors: an orange tabby.

Specifically, an orange tabby clad in a metallic harness, from which extended four segmented tentacles – each one capable of extending over ten feet – that ended in three-pronged claws. The bottom two appendages were used for walking, whilst the top two were playfully juggling a brown-haired scientist, who had long since passed out.

Following the cat was none other than a younger Ritsuko Akagi, as blonde as ever, as boisterous as ever. "**Yes!** _SHAKE IT!_ **SHAKE IT LIKE A 7.0 ON THE ****RICHTER SCALE!** _**BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!**_"

xxxx

Ritsuko's grin now sported teeth. "Aah…showed that smug Dr. Molina who was boss. Hm hm hm hm…hoohoohoo…_**BOHOHOHO-!**_"

Maya and Miyata snapped their fingers in front of the blonde woman's face.

Dr. Akagi immediately blinked. "Ah yes, sorry about that. I was just reliving a…fond memory."

"…I see," muttered Shinji, now fully aware that Ritsuko-san could transition into Dr. Akagi at the drop of a hat. His paranoia was still justified!

Randall then made his presence known as he shook his fur and gleefully scratched at his ears with his feet. Shinji quietly marveled at how Randall proceeded to rub against everyone at the table…and simultaneously, he wondered _why_. "Is there any particular reason for the…robot bodies?"

"A whim on my part," glibly replied Ritsuko. "In any case, Randall isn't one of the reasons I invited you here tonight. What I wanted to do was gauge your…'understanding' of certain…_events._"

"Huh?" Shinji blinked at the sudden shift in the conversation, away from Randall and his augmentations. "Er, okay."

"Tell me Shinji-san, how much do you know about Second Impact?"

The mood turned stoic as everyone turned their focus towards Shinji. Even Rei, who had been relatively uninvolved with the discussion thus far, turned a keen eye towards the Third Child.

"…again, my father is Gendo Ikari." Shinji spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The UN had declared the truth of Second Impact to the public over a decade ago, and his father was charged with defeating the ones who would initiate Third Impact. Suffice to say, Shinji knew more than most did about Second Impact.

"Humor me."

Shinji sighed. "Okay Ritsuko-san…" The boy took a sip of his tea before continuing. "There was an expedition to Antarctica that was launched in 1999, with approval from the UN." As he spoke, his mind began to substitute images to go along with the tale. He was now envisioning several ships unloading supplies onto the chilled Antarctic wastes. "Satellite scans had detected a strange spherical structure buried in the ice near the South Pole, and a multi-national coalition had been formed to unearth it in secret." A large spherical expanse, rife with strange architecture and humming with power. "The ensuing excavation revealed a facility of alien origin." A white giant, sitting calmly in a complex throne of machinery and electronics; a silent sentinel over its domain. "They discovered a creature that seemed alive, yet would not respond to any prompt. It was…named ADAM." Scientists and technicians in bodysuits and parkas, carefully tinkering with the alien artifacts. "Research ensued in the hopes of advancing humanity's understanding in all fields of knowledge." A familiar man, keeping a calm eye over all proceedings. "My father was one of the chief supervisors on behalf of the UN. He…always said that he owed the position to the influence of my mother's name."

Gendo Ikari had never been shy about admitting to Shinji that the name 'Ikari' had so much more influence than his original name 'Rokubungi'. The man had likened it to being branded by Yui.

"And?" interjected Ritsuko, knocking the boy from his thoughts. "What happened next?"

"Oh. Um…well, things proceeded like that for a while. Due to the alien technology present, security and secrecy was paramount. It was to the point that all of the chief supervisors had to personally ferry the results of the expedition's findings out of Antarctica, since wireless communication couldn't be trusted." A helicopter taking off from the research site; onboard was Gendo Ikari, carrying a casket full of compact disks and hard drives. From there, he would land at an improvised airport that had been built near Antarctica's shore. A military cargo plane would serve as his transportation back to Japan. "Things continued like that for a while…then came the Tenth of September, 2000."

Ritsuko's eyes twinkled. "Oh? What's so special about that day?"

"…there was report of the discovery of another alien, deeper within the alien facility." A large tank – dozens of meters high – within which lay another white giant, this one bearing a purple mask. "This new creature was named LILITH. My father, as per his job description, left Antarctica to deliver the reports concerning LILITH, along with the usual cache of extracted data." Shinji's throat stalled as he thought of what came next; the day where everything changed. "Three days later…"

A white giant…stirring.

"…ADAM awoke…"

Four wings of amber light, extending high above Antarctica.

In a single flash, the facility – along with the entire continent – was annihilated.

"…and initiated Second Impact."

It was impossible for Shinji to speak of such an event lightly, given the sheer magnitude of its scope and power. The people around him were also rather quiet, as if engaging in a spontaneous moment of silence.

"Well, that certainly is a nice summary of events," remarked Ritsuko, using a hand to scratch Randall's chin as she spoke. "You seem to have a thorough understanding of why the secrecy was necessary, along with some of the less general details." The blonde suddenly smiled. "Unfortunately, you're also incorrect about a number of things."

This…hadn't been an expected response. "Huh?"

Misato giggled at Shinji's flabbergasted expression; it was so adorable! "She's right, Shinji-kun. Even though the UN conducted an official 'investigation' of the events leading up to Second Impact, there were a few details that…skipped notice."

The Third Child frowned at Misato's word choice. "You mean covered up, right?"

"It is highly probable that the Supreme Commander did not want to risk NERV's operational integrity so soon." This was the most that Rei had spoken the entire evening. "Now that you have shown a willingness to remain a Pilot despite the inherent difficulties involved, you have been cleared to receive classified information."

"…I guess," muttered Shinji, feeling somewhat peeved at how his father had decided to keep certain truths hidden. Still, it wasn't as though he could blame the man; on the contrary, he understood the need for secrecy.

Last year.

A grave that was no longer empty.

Fire. Smoke. Thunder.

Blood.

The boy mentally grimaced at the memory, remembering the painful lesson it had taught him. "…I understand."

Maya blinked. "You sure?"

Shinji nodded, prompting Miyata to chuckle. "Man, you're quick to adapt, aren't ya?"

"He is the son of Professor Ikari. It is only natural to assume that he may possess…hidden depths."

It was a somewhat odd compliment, but the fact that Rei had said it prompted everyone to turn their head. Misato had turned so fast that her hair smacked Shinji in the face. Despite the taste of deep purple keratin, Shinji couldn't help but marvel. _Did I hear that right?_

"…so, moving on to the topic at hand…" Dr. Akagi cleared her throat, trying to regain control of the conversation. "The official reports _do_ mention the discovery of a second creature called LILITH, yes. However, everything else you've heard is falsified. For one, LILITH was _not discovered_ in the White Moon, the place where humanity found ADAM. There was data found concerning another entity comparable to the First Angel; after some preliminary satellite scans, we discovered – in late 1999 – a facility congruent in size and shape to that of the White Moon, **underneath** Hakone."

The answer was already there; it just needed the proper question to unveil itself. "The…_Geofront?_"

Maya smiled. "That's right! It was called the Black Moon when discovered, because of the color of the outer shell, and to differentiate it from the White Moon facility in Antarctica."

"The technology obtained in Antarctica gave humanity a huge boost scientifically, but we'd be hard-pressed to create something like the GEOFRONT in a matter of decades, let alone a few years," admitted Miyata, his engineering background giving him insight into the sheer time, effort, and resources that would be involved in constructing such a monstrosity. "The Geofront was a perfect sphere when it was discovered, with a diameter of _precisely_ thirteen-point-seventy-five kilometers. When Hakone was being refurbished to be a fortress, the top was shaved off to serve as the foundation for the city of Tokyo-3…and the city's only about one-point-five kilometers long at its widest." The male Ibuki leaned back, briefly dizzying himself over the dimensions involved. "We're only utilizing a fraction of the Black Moon as it is."

"Tell me Shinji-san, how do you think we got that ecosystem down here? The mountains, the hills, the cliffs, the forests, the lake?" queried Dr. Akagi. "After all, if we're trying to turn Hakone into a fortress city, what would be the point? Why, when the resources involved could be better spent elsewhere?"

Shinji frowned, putting his mind to the test. If nothing else, he had grown to appreciate that which was practical, especially since anything 'practical' was an uncommon presence in his life. So it made him wonder; for what practical reasons would such an endeavor be undertaken? "Well, the Geofront is the last line of defense, right? If…something goes wrong, it can be sealed up to protect those inside…but you'd run out of oxygen eventually, right?"

Misato grinned, giving the Third Child an impromptu noogie. "Kid's got a brain on him!"

"That _IS_ a plausible guess, yes…" She looked down at Randall – who was now lightly gnawing on her knuckles – before smiling…sadly? "The truth is…it was already there."

"…what?" Shinji shook his head, brain still trying to register that new piece of information. "_What?_"

"The ecosystem was already in place," explained Maya. "Those lamps attached to the 'roof' of the Geofront? Already there; every single test we've been able to run cannot distinguish between the light provided by those lamps and the actual solar radiation that gets through our atmosphere. The lamps' intensity was even in-sync with the rising and setting of the sun for our geographic position, which is why the investigation still operated on a diurnal cycle."

"But…" The implications were there. "That's…" They were _very_ troubling.

"The facility that is NERV-1? Some of it's new, but most of it was refurbished from buildings and structures already in place," continued Ritsuko, wondering how deep down the rabbit hole the Third Child was descending. "The initial investigations of the Black Moon revealed self-contained chambers that perfectly mimicked biomes all over Earth. Meanwhile, data caches found at the White Moon revealed recorded logs of numerous events throughout history, going back _billions of years_...and that _**includes**_ human history."

Shinji Ikari was grateful that he was sitting down; his legs would have given out otherwise. Everything that had happened over the course of his short life had engendered an important lesson, one hammered repeatedly by both his father and uncle: 'given any event, what are the consequences of that event?'

Right now, the consequences of this information provided _very_ frightening possibilities about the nature of the creature called 'Angel'. "Billions of years…?"

"ADAM, the First Angel. LILITH, the Second Angel." Ritsuko leaned her elbows against the table, her gaze firm and unrelenting. "From what information we've gathered…they've been on Earth for a long time. Since before the time of homo sapiens. And they've been **studying** us, _with no one the wiser_."

That…certainly put a new spin on things.

It was generally accepted by the public that the First Angel had been entombed for a long time within the Antarctic wastes. After all, for such a large structure to be completely buried underneath the ice with no one noticing, it had to have been there for hundreds and hundreds of years, right? As far as the UN investigation had revealed, ADAM had been dead to the world…until it awoke.

But to hear that ADAM had been awake? To learn that it had been _watching? __**Observing?**_

The technology present had already spoken of great intelligence that was far beyond humanity's. But this? This spoke of a creature that had been recording and observing the events of the world, content with leaving things alone.

What had been the catalyst? What would cause such a powerful entity to change course and annihilate an entire continent? "What…what changed? ADAM…could the First Angel communicate?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "ADAM never tried, as far as we know. I would…" The blonde twitched for a few moments, visibly shuddering before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "…I would imagine that it could, given how much information it had about us."

"Then why? Why did it initiate Second Impact?"

"The generally-accepted opinion by the _public_ is that the discovery of the Second Angel was the primary factor, given that only three days elapsed between the time it was found and Second Impact…but _you_ know otherwise, don't you?" Ritsuko's smile was soft yet forlorn, a seeming indication that she knew all too well what the boy was instinctively feeling. "Since LILITH was discovered months before ADAM…we don't know. We just don't know why ADAM caused Second Impact."

Shinji sat in silence, still trying to wrap his head around everything he had just learned. His previous mental imagery, culled from the reports of the UN's investigation and from the words of his own father, would have to be reevaluated. One thing in particular stuck out. "Where is LILITH now?"

"The most secure section of NERV-1 is called Terminal Dogma," answered Misato, her tone subdued. "At the very bottom of Terminal Dogma is LILITH. Secured. Unmoving. As supposedly comatose as we thought ADAM was."

Shinji had a mental vision of the masked giant, sitting stoically in a throne similar to that of ADAM. "And…we've just _left_ it there?"

"There's really nothing that we can do, Shinji-san," lightly admonished Dr. Akagi. "After Second Impact occurred, the biome chambers deep inside the Black Moon were locked down without our prompting. Although Terminal Dogma is the deepest part of NERV itself, the facilities of the Black Moon go down **much** further…and they were locked down as well. It was as if the Second Angel was telling us to stay away…and for the most part, we have." A spark. "We…" Ritsuko grit her teeth; the seriousness of this conversation did not warrant deranged nattering! "We…"

Miyata patted Ritsuko on the back whilst Maya held a cup of tea in front of her face.

"Ah. Thank you." Ritsuko took a sip, once again retaining control. "We were just doing as humans are wont to do: to expand our reach further and further, demanding to know all the truths of the universe, even though we can barely understand them." A bitter chuckle bubbled past her lips. "It's all so _ludicrous_…the Angels coming now, only parts of a greater whole, yet capable of ending the world all on their own." The doctor began to hyperventilate, slowly but surely. "It would've been so much easier if those two had just crashed here, or if they had been truly comatose, or even sleeping in death's grip, but _no!_ They were watching! **Watching!** All the power of the gods, all the intelligence of man, controlled by a will _beyond our understanding!_" Hands impulsively gripped the edge of the table. "So far beyond us, yet we think we can control them, and _**GODS**__, __**we're still trying!**_ WHY WERE THEY WATCHING US?"

Even Maya and Miyata – having dedicated themselves to keeping their senpai under control for the evening – were cowed by Ritsuko's intensity. Randall, seemingly disturbed by the blonde's emotional outpouring, hopped onto the table in front of her, adjusting the placement of his hind legs. Although Rei was unmoving and Misato kept a stony gaze on her friend, Shinji was feeling the uncomfortable urge to flee from the suddenly unhinged woman.

"Studying us? For what? For what _purpose?_ There is a reason, there's **always** a reason, even if we can't explain it, even if it's _**irrational**_, there's _ALWAYS_ a reason." A serene look suddenly came over the doctor's face, like a cloud briefly blocking out the searing light of the sun. "I've pondered these questions a lot…and I always think back to the time I first pondered them, when I became involved with my dear _mother's_ work." A spiteful snort. "Always looking, always _judging_…like I was some fool for letting it get to me." The serene look began to crack. "_How could it __**not?**_ The sheer scale of Project E, the gains we've made for the sake of protecting mankind, to prevent a Third Impact…and we still don't know why it all started…were we truly so wrong…?" The woman's tone became despondent, spiraling downward and falling like rain. "We just wanted to _learn_…we're practically infants in the eyes of the universe…_what did we do wrong…?_" Her low laughter was downright acidic. "Heh. Maybe we were guilty of breaking a law that we didn't even know existed. Makes as much sense as _anything_ else!" Her eyes went wide, and her lips spread into a full-blown grin. "**THAT'S ALL ANY OF IT AMOUNTS TO!** Scurrying about, practically _living on borrowed time_, hoping that we can survive using the cannibalized remnants of creatures _WE STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND._" She suddenly went quiet; the calm before the storm. "And so I figured…might as well make a show of it! Might as well **laugh! **MIGHT AS WELL PLAY UP THE MAD SCIENTIST ANGLE! _**BECAUSE IT WON'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN THE END!**_"

Shinji was literally too terrified to move, even as he subconsciously cursed himself for not bringing his pocket knife.

It was just so _unnerving_ to have a crazy woman looking **right at you**.

"**WELL? **_**ISN'T IT HILARIOUS?**_" The woman was practically screaming by now. "_**ISN'T IT **__**HYSTERICAL?**_"

Randall leapt, headbutting his owner on the chin.

The blonde blinked, suddenly struck from her reverie by the cat's unorthodox method of getting attention. "Oh..." She looked down at the orange tabby, her expression melancholy yet relieved. "How in the world do you put up me?"

Randall's response was to meow and purr as he rolled onto his back.

It was at this point that Maya stood up. "You've had a long day senpai. Let's get you to bed."

"Yes…that sounds nice…" The blonde was slowly helped to her feet, held at the arms by the Ibuki Twins. "Forgive my inhospitality Shinji-san…but I feel tired…" The two assistants quietly led the morose doctor deeper into the house, followed quietly by Randall.

Shinji was still staring at the spot Ritsuko was sitting at, still trying to understand what had just happened.

"Well. That actually went quite well!"

The glare that Shinji sent Misato was downright caustic. "**MISATO-SAN!**" he yelled in an offended tone.

"Shinji-kun, do you think I would joke about this?" Misato nonchalantly took another sip of her sake. "I'm dead serious when I tell you that she's been a lot worse than this."

"But…that was…it's just…!"

"Second Impact screwed a lot of people over, Shinji." The drop of the '-kun' made Shinji stop his rambling. "All the lives lost, all of the damage done…and yet to the Angels, it might not amount to _anything._" A brief flicker of fury leaked through her voice before it was brutally suppressed. "The true nature of the First and Second Angels remains classified for a lot of reasons…but you just saw one of them. Because some people just wouldn't be able to handle it."

xxxx

/Corpus Callosum, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"How unsightly."

The mind of Naoko Akagi had been very capable of multitasking as a human.

Augmented to operate a MAGI system, that very same mind was able to multitask with a degree of efficiency, magnitude, and speed beyond any living human. At this very instant, she was simultaneously overseeing a number of processes and events.

The coolant from the Lymph Nodes was being cycled out and replaced with a more efficient mixture that she had designed.

As the sun set, she offered conditional agreements to the other three MAGI regarding the proper distribution of electricity on the city's power grid.

She was collating the data gathered from research on the Third and Fourth Angel, analyzing any and all similarities and differences. Another cycle was currently going over reports sent from NERV-Alaska regarding the progress made on weaponizing the samples culled from the Third Angel.

Various cycles were dedicated to observation of the news – televised and digital – gauging public opinion on NERV's performance against the Angels, along with all potential critics. Two cycles were set into a point-counterpoint system so as to determine the actual validity of criticisms, with a third cycle moderating.

One cycle was continuing work on a mod for some popular first-person-shooter, to be eventually released under the alias 'f0rSCI3NCE'. It was a simple hobby to pass the time.

Most of her conscious attention, however, was on surveillance footage from Ritsuko Akagi's apartment.

It was standard operating procedure to have the homes of NERV personnel bugged, but Ritsuko had practically covered her entire apartment with monitoring devices. A few would call it paranoia, but the blonde had out and out told her that it was simply a chance.

A chance to actually watch over her, 'like a mother should', as Ritsuko had phrased it.

_My daughter can be exceptionally cruel_, wryly thought HEROD as Ritsuko's assistants guided her to her bedroom. "I suppose your little psychosis will make the boy sympathize with you, but it was poor form to lose your control like that."

Control. Self-discipline. Perspective.

Naoko Akagi had long ago considered the ramifications of the discoveries made in the White Moon and the Black Moon. She had proceeded to continue on ahead, adapting to the new reality without complaint. After all, what was the point of fretting over that which was beyond your control? For the time being, the intentions of the First and Second Angel were irrelevant; there was only the protection of humanity, no matter the cost.

It was odd; for all of the hidden fear and anguish that her daughter seemed to experience regarding the Angels, Naoko had likened them to fire. True, they still didn't fully understand the physical and metaphysical properties of Angelic-derived materials (which included all technology attained in that manner, biological or otherwise), but they knew enough to utilize them effectively.

_And unlike the intellectual infants that discovered fire, we now have the capacity to contain them._ It was only a matter of keeping their tools up to date.

One particular cycle caught her attention with the mental equivalent of an alert message. Within seconds, MAGI-00 was analyzing two different data sets: the first being Shinji's sync ratios from the battles against the Third and Fourth Angels, with the second being a chronologically-ordered report of Rei's medical progress. By all accounts, the young girl had healed faster than predicted, _without_ use of her…other talents.

There was a rather simple explanation.

The core of HEROD chuckled bitterly. "Metaphysical biology…the science of the soul..." Yes, the explanation was all too simple. "I wonder if the boy's presence will make Unit-00 less…ornery." The scientist closed the two data sets, turning her conscious attention towards security footage of Lymph Node-E, where technicians from Section 1 and Section 3 were running a diagnostic on the orange Evangelion. "Either way, you'll get your way regardless…won't you...? Yui."

The woman's bitter ruminations gave way to the scientist's focus as Naoko returned her attention to her duties and projects, briefly reviewing all ongoing processes before the mother's…'concern' brought her conscious attention back to the home of Ritsuko Akagi.

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"Is Ritsuko-san okay?" asked Shinji as Maya and Miyata walked back into the dining room.

"Senpai will be okay," remarked Maya, a sad smile on her face. "We've grown accustomed to her mood swings, and we're usually able to get a handle on her before she…starts breaking things."

"A lot of the assistants in Section 1 call them the 'Cheer Squad'," helpfully added Misato.

'Helpfully' being relative, given how Miyata's eyebrow twitched. "Ah…I was hoping Ikari-kun wouldn't find that out for at least a little while longer." Not that being tasked with cheering up their boss wasn't a privilege, but it sounded so…demeaning!

"Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi."

Rei's calm voice cut through the uneasy atmosphere with decisive precision. The Chief of Section 2 turned her gaze towards the young girl, asking, "You need something, Rei?"

"I believe it would be prudent to inform Pilot Ikari about Project Nephilim."

This statement elicited a round of blinking from the three adults in the room, prompting Shinji to blink himself. "Huh? Project…Nephilim?"

"Sergeant Ayanami…you sure?" asked Miyata, a look of unease on his face.

Naturally, his worried expression drew Shinji's focus. _What's…going on? Why are they so concerned?_

"With the impending Jet Alone demonstration, it would be…practical."

Misato suddenly snapped her fingers. "Ah, that's right!" The Lieutenant Colonel turned towards the Third Child, a nervous grin on her face. "I was gonna bring it up earlier, but with all that happened…so Shinji-kun, you ever heard of NHIS?"

"…um…isn't that Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems?" NHIS: a major defense contractor and scientific research institute, with its headquarters based in Tokyo-2. "What about them?"

"One week from now, Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems is unveiling an anti-Angel weapon that's currently codenamed 'Jet Alone'. The demonstration will be taking place on the outskirts of Tokyo-1, and a bunch of bigwigs are gonna be there; military officials, politicians…" Misato sighed out of irritation. "Of course, given the nature of the event, NERV needs to send a representative…and that's me."

"…Jet Alone…" Shinji let the name roll around his tongue a few times, trying to get a grasp of the concept. An anti-Angel weapon, not designed by NERV? "Will…it actually do anything? I mean, is there actually a chance it could be effective against the Angels?"

Misato shrugged. "Beats me. We won't know until the demonstration occurs…but I do know a couple of things." The Lieutenant Colonel poured herself some more sake, appreciative that Ritsuko had gone for the good stuff. "It'll be a Gundam of some kind…nothing quite like any they've made before, I'm certain. It'll also be piloted by two people…and the pilots are both nephilim."

"Um…" Shinji nervously scratched the back of his head. "Is that a term I'm supposed to know?"

Miyata laughed as Maya helpfully explained, "Well, not _exactly_. Anyone with sufficiently high ranking in the military would know…and it doesn't technically involve the Evangelions, so I guess your father didn't say anything."

Shinji sighed. _More secrets._ However necessary they were, it was still annoying.

Rei, on the other hand, knew exactly why the Supreme Commander had kept it a secret. It was…comforting…and yet…why did she feel a slight sense of trepidation? _How odd._

"So…Project Nephilim." Misato leaned back, giving one last glance at Rei before taking the proverbial dive into the deep. "It was 2005. Research into the technology obtained from the Black Moon and the White Moon had reached new levels, moving beyond the anti-Angel weapon we now call Evangelion. There was the lingering question if an Eva, being created from genetic material cloned from the First and Second Angels, could even be controlled by purely human pilots."

"It was for that reason, among others, that GEHIRN initiated the project," continued Miyata. The man inhaled deeply, as though mentally preparing himself for his next statement.

Shinji felt…strangely anxious. _Why are they so nervous?_ This talk of 'purely human' pilots…and the use of Angelic genetic material…wait. Were they…?

Miyata looked Shinji dead in the eye. "Ikari-kun. The project's goal was to create viable hybrids. Human…and Angel. These hybrids are called nephilim."

The Third Child blinked. He had long gotten used to the knowledge that Evangelions were gigantic cyborgs whose bodies were Angelic in nature. To be honest…it wasn't that surprising, per se, that GEHIRN – and, by proxy, its successor NERV – would seek _alternate_ applications. "I…I see." Still, there was a degree of inhumanity to it; how did…'nephilim' think? How different from humanity were they? How much was Angel and how much was human? And…why was Ayanami looking right at him?

_What is…she thinking?_ It was a thought that Shinji had often had concerning the Sergeant, particularly during and following the first training session. Her skewed perspective, her freakish strength, her…oh.

_Oh._

Things fell into place.

Ayanami's attitude. Ayanami's power. Why his father had said there were 'issues' with her upbringing. Why Misato and the Ibukis had reacted nervously at Ayanami's request. Her blue hair. Her red eyes.

"I get it." Shinji looked into those red eyes, as if searching for anything similar to the two Angels that had perished by his hand. "_You're_ a nephilim."

"Yes," stoically replied the First Child, revealing nothing of her reaction towards his realization.

The Angels. The four that had appeared thus far had been…otherworldly. What human features they possessed had been paradoxically _inhuman_; even the pictures that Shinji had seen of ADAM and LILITH – despite their humanoid appearance – were striking in their alien essence.

Everything about them was beyond humanity in power and presence.

"Shinji-kun?" Misato asked, her guarded expression – oddly enough – revealing how worried she was about his reaction.

Shinji did not reply. He was mentally juxtaposing the Angels…with Ayanami.

The first time he had met her. Despite her injuries, she had wanted to pilot Unit-01. Even though she had bluntly made her opinion of his potential known – right in front of his _father_, no less – she had wanted to defeat the Angels just as much as anyone else.

His first day at school, where he had seen her as a fellow student. Where he had seen her conversing with the other Class Representatives at lunch. Looking for all intents and purposes like just another girl. A very pretty one, at that.

Here, now, where she was staring at him with such _intensity_. It was…humbling, to realize just how much revealing this mattered to her, even if she didn't show it…okay, maybe he was overreaching just a _tad_. "A lot of things make more sense now." Shinji inhaled, gathering his conviction. Regardless of the nervousness that made him scratch the back of his neck. "Well…I can't really speak for any other nephilim, but you're just another girl as far as I can tell." He paused before briefly chuckling. "You know, except with super-strength."

The Ibukis visibly sighed with relief while Misato squealed. "Aw, you hear that Rei? Such a gentlemen!" She wrapped her arm around the boy's neck – inadvertently (or perhaps purposefully) mashing his face against her bosom – and gave him a friendly noogie. "He's a keeper!"

"MMRPGH!" screamed Shinji as he tried to pull himself away.

Rei Ayanami kept on staring, revealing nothing. However, she was in the midst of analyzing her mental reaction. _I feel…relieved. This is…a pleasant feeling. Why?_ The blue-haired nephilim settled for sipping more of her tea before standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right outside on the veranda."

Shinji – having finally extricated himself from Misato – watched as Rei stepped out of the dining room, her military uniform bringing another question to mind. "How old is Rei?"

"Huh?"

Shinji turned his gaze towards Misato. "I mean…she has a military uniform. She had some ribbons for time served, and a couple I couldn't recognize." This train of thought changed tracks, taking him to a different, more unsettling location. "But…if that's the case, then why is she in our school, in our year?" Another destination, even more disturbing. "But if Project Nephilim began in 2005…shouldn't she be..._ten years old?_"

Cue another exchange of looks between the adults. "Well Ikari-kun, we sorta weren't finished talking about Project Nephilim, " muttered Miyata. "We were just glad that you didn't outright freak out about the Sergeant being a nephilim."

"…why would I?"

"Because nephilim are the fusion of humankind with genetic material derived from godlike beings who are now seemingly focused on annihilating us?" offered Maya.

"Within the space of thirty minutes, I've learned that the Second Angel is still alive and aware inside the Geofront, that ADAM and LILITH have been on Earth longer than humanity has, and I've witnessed Ritsuko-san experiencing what most people would call a 'psychotic breakdown'," replied Shinji in a droning monotone. "Compared to all of that, finding out that Rei is part Angel actually _**explains**_ a lot. Plus, I don't think my father would let her go to school if there was a chance of her suddenly flipping out and killing everyone."

Maya and Miyata stared before the former said, "You were right Miyata-kun; he _IS_ quick to adapt."

The Third Child shrugged. Adaptation was something he had become rather adept at, in his personal opinion. How could you not with a father like Gendo or a cousin like Annette? "So…you were saying something about this project?"

"GEHIRN was a UN agency, hidden though it was," continued Misato, her cheeks showing not one bit of flushing due to copious amounts of sake she had already consumed. "When this project officially began, there were…conditions. From GEHIRN's perspective, it was about creating a hybrid being that could hopefully synchronize more easily with an Evangelion, in the event that a human couldn't do it."

Given the circumstances behind why Shinji himself could pilot Unit-01, he wisely decided not to broach the subject. "I'm sensing a 'but'."

Misato grinned bitterly. "Even though the major powers had stopped fighting each other following the Valentine Treaty, wars were still going on all over the world. Terrorists, rogue nations, mercenaries...South America, Africa, the Middle East, and Southeast Asia were still hotspots following the formal 'conclusion' of the Impact Wars. Given the human costs involved in restoring just a _little_ measure of order…and given that GEHIRN still possessed a monopoly on research into Angelic technology at the time…"

Shinji quickly drew a conclusion, his expression growing dark. "They wanted weapons."

"Specifically, soldiers. Something that UN forces could use in combat with causing excessive environmental damage."

"The process of creating nephilim…wasn't easy at first," stated Maya, eyes downcast as she recalled words from Ritsuko. "Senpai was working here before all aspects of nephilim creation were handed over to NERV-Lyon and NERV-5 following GEHIRN's formal dissolution. After all, her mother was involved in the project from the beginning, along with the Professor and…your mother."

"My mom?" Shinji blinked out of surprise. "I…didn't know." Anything involving his mother, as a general rule of thumb, was open for (mostly awkward) discussion with his father. The man had never shied away from talking about her, their work at GEHIRN, and the insight she had possessed regarding the nature of the Angels and the Evangelion. _Was this project that much of a secret?_

"Yui Ikari, Gendo Ikari, and Naoko Akagi. They were the three members of GEHIRN who initially began research into the possibilities of genetically engineering hybrids, although it was Akagi-senpai's mother who took effective command of the project upon its official inception in 2005," added Miyata. "At first, it was small stuff, like cell cultures. What they discovered though was amazing; although the First and Second Angels were made of exotic matter that defies the conventional laws of physics, a thorough examination of their DNA – at least, the Angelic _equivalent_ of DNA – revealed a sequencing pattern that was _ninety-nine-point-nine-eight_ percent **similar** to human DNA."

"...huh?" Now the Third Child was well and _truly_ confused. "They're that similar…and yet they're made of…I mean…_**huh?**_"

Misato giggled. "Aw, he _can_ be flummoxed!"

Maya smiled. "It's okay Ikari-san. The formal study of Angelic DNA is titled 'crystalline DNA theory', and that field is still in its infancy, relatively speaking. However, this similarity was invaluable; it increased the probability of any hybrids surviving." Her smile quietly vanished. "Eventually, they moved beyond working with cells and tissue, and moved on to human embryos." When Ritsuko had gotten to this part…the sheer _emptiness_ on her senpai's face…Maya sighed, bringing herself back to the present. "The first generation of nephilim…well, they were like Unit-00, in a sense. Proofs of the concept. Test models. Where the breeding, cloning, and aging techniques they had researched were refined and perfected. Once that was done, the second generation of Project Nephilim began. It was at that point that one of those 'conditions' came into play."

Shinji felt a strange chill inhabit his gut; the grim look on Maya's face was unsettling. "What condition was that?"

"Once GEHIRN perfected the process of creating nephilim, they could no longer create new ones at will; they now had a finite limit on the number of nephilim they could have on hand for the purposes of research. Anything beyond that?" Miyata absent-mindedly nibbled on a lukewarm piece of gyoza. "Commissions only."

"Commissions?"

"Member nations of the UN, if they attained approval from the Security Council, could commission GEHIRN for the creation of nephilim for their own military forces, provided that they provide the embryos. Once the embryos were attained, GEHIRN would then splice them with genetic material from the First or Second Angel. Cloning would ensue, followed by artificial aging to anywhere between the ages of six and eight. Anything beyond that would result in…'instability'." Misato chucked down the rest of her sake in one gulp.

"Wait…I…I don't understand…" Oh, Shinji understood, all right. He just didn't want to. "Child soldiers? But…that's illegal! It's a war crime! How could-?"

"Using child soldiers is a war crime if they're _humans_, Shinji," muttered Misato, a dark look settling on her face. "Nephilim were unlike anything ever seen before. They could lift cars! They could project fields that could repel bullets! Crush objects at a distance! No one cared that they looked like children…because using them for special operations would save the lives of hundreds of soldiers, maybe even thousands. For them, the decision was easy." The Operations Director grimaced as she poured more sake. "It doesn't matter anyway…from a legal standpoint, nephilim are the property of whoever commissioned their creation. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Shinji was silent, his expression blank.

Then he stood up, walking away from the dinner table. "Excuse me."

"Ikari-kun?" Miyata frowned, a worried expression on his face. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk with Ayanami-san."

xxxx

The sun had since slipped beneath the horizon, its tremendous radiance giving way to the weaker light of the moon and stars. The blue-haired nephilim found the nighttime glow…soothing, compared to the brilliance of day.

It brought comfort, even though she couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

_Why did I find relief in Pilot Ikari's reaction?_ Although the existence of nephilim was still a well-kept secret – all instances of their military successes were off the record – Rei knew the range of opinions regarding her…kin, she supposed would be a proper term. Most were ambivalent, declaring them a necessary evil. Others were…less charitable.

Regardless, she was aware of her purpose in life.

She sensed the presence of Pilot Ikari before he even opened the door to the veranda. His footsteps were slow, but not tentative. He was here with purpose, regardless of his instinctive wariness regarding her abilities.

Yes; he had defied her initial expectations. Perhaps that was why she was feeling so…odd, around him. Her objections to the Professor regarding his piloting aptitude had been rendered pointless. However, what she was feeling was not embarrassment, nor was it shame; those were feelings she associated with disappointing the Supreme Commander, and that was not what she was feeling.

So…why?

"What was it like?"

Rei glanced at the Third Child, who was looking at the darkening sky, eyes focused on the stars. "You will need to be more specific."

"…growing up. I'm…curious, is all."

He had far more to ask; the nephilim could tell that much. About what was still indeterminate. "There are many facets regarding my growth. Please be more specific."

The Third Child sighed out of obvious irritation.

It was though he had expected her to know what he wanted to ask about. Such an expectation was…commonplace in the daily interaction amongst students at the school, from what she had noticed. Despite her small ring of…_compatriots_ amongst the Class Representatives, she still had not mastered this art. _Perhaps I should offer suggestions._ "Are you curious about how I was acclimated to the outside world? Are you curious about how the Supreme Commander saw to my upbringing? Are you curious about my nature as a nephilim?" Before she could say anything else, the boy spoke up.

"Your…time in the military."

Ah. Her dress uniform. A fairly innocuous thing to ask about. "What about it?"

"Why do you have that uniform?"

_Now_ the boy was being daft on purpose. She was sure of it. "Because I served in the military," she said with a wary stare.

"I know, but that's…" The Third Child sighed, this time out of frustration. "I'm trying to think of what to say."

"What is there to think about? I have this dress uniform because I served in the SSDF."

"That." The boy seemed to hang on to a particular part of her phrase. "The SSDF. Where did you serve?" His eyes fell upon her military ribbons. "I recognize a few of those…one of them is for the Military Medal of Honor." Following Second Impact, Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution had been amended, removing the prohibition against waging war, enabling Japan to once again use the threat of force – implied and actual – to settle international disputes. Upon the organization of the Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force, a number of older military decorations had returned, including the Military Medal of Honor. "For meritorious service above and beyond the call of duty."

For some reason, the Third Child sounded upset. _This decoration was for exceptional service. Being the son of the Supreme Commander of NERV, one would assume that he would be impressed._ Apparently not. "Yes. This ribbon is for the Military Medal of Honor." Perhaps he was simply wondering how she had come to earn it. "Awarded for rescuing multiple squads under heavy enemy fire and for killing Rosarita Cisneros, thus forcing the terrorist organization _El Baile de la Muerte_ to unconditionally surrender."

"Rosarita…" Shinji paled. "You mean…Roberta the Bloodhound…?" It was a name that had captured the attention of the entire world for a good portion of 2010. Her organization – El Baile de la Muerte, i.e. The Dance of Death – had carved a bloody swathe from Colombia through Central America and into Mexico. Everyone had been astounded by the lengths she had gone to exact vengeance upon the Mexican and Central American warlords that had killed the head of the prestigious Lovelace family. Her carnage had served as a clarion call for revolution throughout Central and South America, sparking another series of wars that had required intervention by the UN on behalf of its member nations. Eventually, attention had turned towards Mexico, where the Bloodhound had gone hunting for the warlords that had gone into hiding. The very government of Mexico, entrenched as it was in corruption, had fallen into chaos…and it fell to the UN to restore order.

The Mexican Campaign – concluding the Central American Wars of 2010 – had been hard-fought and surprisingly bloody, given that it involved a single terrorist organization – albeit a large and well-armed one, with many of its members being soldiers of various nations from Central America and South America that had fallen under Roberta's thrall – against a UN coalition consisting of American, Canadian, French, British, and Japanese forces. The last conflict of the war – the Battle for Mexico City – had quickly gained notoriety as one of history's most famous battles.

"And you…you were _there_?"

"Yes." Ikari's body was suddenly full of tension. "You are…displeased."

"It's just…" The boy grit his teeth, trying to keep a lid on his anger. "...how…" He seemed to be maintain some measure of self-control. "How old are you?"

Among all the questions she had expected, that had not been one of them. So much so that she actually replied, "Pardon?"

"Your age. How old are you?"

"…this body is of the second generation of Project Nephilim, physically less than ten years old. However, assuming you mean how old I am physiologically, I am fourteen years old." Did she need to add another qualifier? _Perhaps._ "Like you." There; that should do it.

"…so you were only nine years old when you served in the military…?"

Rei did not miss the cold tone in his voice, as though he were…in disbelief. "Yes."

"…why…" The boy was looking truly despondent now. She had answered his questions satisfactorily, hadn't she? "Why were you there…?"

_He desires more background information._ Very well; he had earned this much. "As per NERV's charter, all employees who are of legal age are required to serve for no less than one month in a military contingent recognized by the UN. The mandated time for the period of service is no longer than three months, although they can gain an extension with permission from the Commander of their respective NERV facility. Being a nephilim, the laws are different for me, so I was able to serve in the SSDF for two months. My period of service happened to coincide with the entirety of the Mexican Campaign."

"That doesn't tell me _why!_" The Third Child was shouting now, his eyes bearing a strange emotion that Rei couldn't quite quantify.

She would later learn that it was the look of one who had been betrayed.

"I served in the SSDF because the Supreme Commander ordered me to."

"…that's…" His voice was trembling. "That's _**it?**_"

"Yes. For the purpose of fully developing my inherent abilities as a nephilim, so I could learn how to control the power at my command. It was necessary."

"_THERE'S NOTHING _**NECESSARY**_ ABOUT SENDING A __**KID**__ INTO A __**WARZONE!**_" roared the Third Child, his sudden outburst actually surprising the Sergeant.

She hadn't expected him to be so…upset. _Why is he upset?_ It was actually quite irritating; for all intents and purposes, she had accomplished her goals over the course of the Mexican Campaign. The Supreme Commander _himself_ had congratulated her on her accomplishments. Why didn't his son have the same perspective? "Are you questioning your father's judgment?"

The boy looked at her as if she had gone insane. "What 'judgment'? **Of course I am!**" Ikari's teeth grit together, his eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears. "No excuse…_no excuse_…I don't care what his reasons were! He was _**wrong**_ to send you there!"

In an instant, her hand was wrapped around his collar.

In the next, his back was on the ground, her foot applying twenty pounds of pressure to his chest.

She hadn't felt this heated in a while. Not since the day Ikari had arrived in Tokyo-3.

It felt…invigorating. "_Say that again._"

xxxx

Shinji Ikari had gone through a bit of a loop tonight, to say the least.

He usually tried his best to be the even-headed one, to try and go about things in a reasonable manner. For example, his father's work; he had long been aware that the work of NERV was highly-classified, due to the Angelic technology involved. He had long been aware that his father was viewed with suspicion and paranoia by many people for a variety of reasons.

He had even been aware that some were willing to kill his father because of his position.

Nonetheless, his father had never hidden the importance of the task given NERV, nor had he tried he tried to hide how heavy the burden of being an Evangelion Pilot would be.

Saving the world from Third Impact, after all, was no small task.

Still…Evangelion wasn't the end-all, be-all of NERV.

_Child soldiers_.

If there was one thing that Shinji's uncle had tried to do during his seven years in Okayama, it was to instill conviction. '_You know my opinion on what the idiot father of yours is doing, so I won't even try to convince you otherwise. You will be thrust into an adult's world at such a young age…and you will have to make decisions. Painful ones. Above all else…I can only ask that you do what is __**right**__.'_

Tomoe had reiterated that lesson many times over.

Protect the weak. Help the innocent. Do what is just. Condemn that which is evil. Have the courage and conviction to do all these things, no matter how afraid you were.

Tomoe had been a policeman in Kyoto before Impact, and he had passed on the lessons he had learned to his nephew.

At this moment, Shinji questioned if Tomoe's attitude about his father had been…entirely unjustified.

_Child soldiers!_

It didn't matter that nephilim had super powers. It didn't matter what their legal status was.

_How could you, father?_

The boy's back collided with the ground, and the breath in his lungs was pushed out by a dainty foot pressing against his ribcage.

Shinji Ikari looked up at Rei Ayanami, going still at the look in her red eyes.

Not quite fury...not quite anger…yet it was an expression that he hadn't seen on the Sergeant's face since arriving in Tokyo-3. She was actually showing irritation on her features… but to a greater degree. "_Say that again._"

Shinji suddenly realized that Rei Ayanami could easily crush him.

Right now, he didn't care. "My father was wrong to send you there."

The blue-haired nephilim's frown became sharper, revealing her obvious displeasure. "Then you are a fool."

"How am I a fool?" screamed Shinji. "Sending a kid to fight in a warzone? That's _ludicrous!_"

"I am not human. Whatever beliefs you may possess about children being soldiers does not apply."

"Why _**not?**_" The boy watched as the First Child's eyes narrowed, taking the chance to go further. "You go to school with everyone else. You talk with people…" He remembered that look in her eyes at the dinner table, the relief when he had accepted her nature as a hybrid of human and Angel. "Your body may not be pure human…but you're human in _every way that counts!_"

For a moment, the blue-haired girl seemed…puzzled, by his words. It quickly passed, however. "Then you would condemn to death the lives of many."

Shinji blinked at the sudden swerve. "…what?"

"Creating nephilim was a reality. GEHIRN was subject to the will of the UN. The potential of nephilim in combat was apparent from the start." Her voice did not waver, did not falter; her opinion on the matter was as resolute as his. "In the Central American Wars, nephilim were used in special operations. Their successes prevented casualties that would have occurred otherwise. Clad in black, we traversed the battlefields like ghosts." The Sergeant increased the pressure on his chest ever-so-slightly. "My actions alone saved at least one hundred men and women. Would you condemn them to death because you feel that it was 'wrong' for me to fight?"

There was hesitation now. The Sergeant had given him a concrete reality; she had personally saved over one hundred soldiers. Would her absence from the field of battle – the absence of nephilim entirely – have resulted in their demise?

Rei, seemingly sensing his uncertainty, pressed forward. "Are you so different from me, Pilot Ikari?"

Shinji's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"You have been aware of Evangelion for many years, even before Marduk selected you as the Third Child. You were aware that an Evangelion needs a child as a pilot. You yourself have partaken of a war of your own choosing, a war against the Angels. So tell me...is it also wrong for _you_ to fight?"

In most scenarios, this would seem like a rather devastating blow. After all, he _was_ participating in a war as an active soldier of sorts. The hypocrisy seemed evident on the surface.

However, Shinji's mind returned to his first day of training. "You're doing it again…"

Rei blinked.

"Just like when you compared our spar…to a battle against an Angel…" Shinji inhaled deeply, trying to ignore how painful Rei's foot was. "It's not the same."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Elaborate."

"Evangelions…aren't like guns…they can't be used by just anyone," wheezed Shinji. He recalled the day where his father had revealed to him the truth of the Contact Experiment. "Without a soul…the Evangelion can't move…and the soul of the Evangelion can't connect with just anyone…"

"To move the Eva, you must open your heart to it," murmured the First Child on reflex, as if recalling a memory from long ago.

"And I…I was told over and over about the danger. I _knew_ from the beginning what would be awaiting me when I returned to Tokyo-3…but I chose to come anyway." Shinji's gaze hardened. "If my father hadn't ordered you to go…would you have fought anyway?"

The answer was immediate. "If the Supreme Commander had not ordered me to go, then I wouldn't have." Shinji's initial elation was quickly dashed when she added, "I had no desire one way or another regarding that war. My purpose is to pilot Evangelion; following Professor Ikari's orders is pursuant to that purpose."

Somehow, that set Shinji off even further. "Don't give me that…"

"I have faith in your father's work. I believe that he knows what he is doing." She paused, looking oddly at him. "I think that you believe that to. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

…_okay, she's got me there._ That was the thing; Shinji DID believe in his father. That's why this entire conversation had even gone the way it had…because he didn't want his faith to have been misplaced.

"I am…curious." Shinji turned his attention back to Rei, who was now looking at him with a quizzical stare. "Why is it that you are so offended by the fact that I served in the SSDF?"

Ah. He had been building up this point. "My father once told me…that passing down our sins to the next generation is one of the most despicable things that we can do." It was a phrase that was entirely consistent with Tomoe's own philosophy; each generation had its own problems to deal with. Burdening them with the troubles of their predecessors only compounded their difficulties. "But it's an imperfect world, so sometime's it's unavoidable…I understand that." Shinji breathed with difficulty, his lungs straining against the pressure brought by Ayanami's foot. "But to _willingly_ involve the next generation…?" Shinji wheezed, resisting the urge to cough as he gaze determinedly at the face of his fellow Pilot. "The war against the Angels is for the very survival of humanity…it's different from a mere human war. So…I don't care about the advantages a nephilim has in battle; purposefully involving an innocent child in an adult's war will _never_ be okay. That's a line that should _**never**_ be crossed…and I don't _care_ what my father's reasons were."

The First Child stared at him with a quiet intent, her expression pensive…yet calculating.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she removed her foot and stepped away. "You are...strange, Third Child." With that said, she quietly walked back inside, leaving Shinji alone on the veranda.

…_you're just as strange…Ayanami…_

xxxx

"Tell Dr. Akagi that I was grateful for the invitation Would it be permissible for me to leave?"

"Sure, go on Rei-chan. Don't forget your pills!"

The First Child briefly shot the now-tipsy Lieutenant Colonel a queer look. "You are aware that I never forget."

"Eh, first time for everythin'."

The Sergeant absorbed Misato's words before calmly saluting her superiors. "Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. Lieutenants Ibuki." The young girl turned on her heel, the long skirt of her dress uniform flowing behind her as she departed from Ritsuko's apartment.

The Ibuki Twins suddenly slumped onto the nearby couch, the tension leaking from their bodies like LCL. "Gah…that was…I mean…"

"I know, Miyata-kun," concurred Maya, knowing full well where her brother's train of thought was going. The trio of adults had been spending the entirety of the last ten to fifteen minutes eavesdropping on the Pilots' conversation from an open window.

The mood had been…strained, to be charitable. "For a moment, I thought that she would have…well, that she might have-"

"She wouldn't have killed the kid," interrupted Misato, who was now pouring what was left of the sake into her tea cup. "It would have made the Professor go ballistic. Sides', Cute Bruiser is prohibited from fatally injuring a fellow NERV employee."

"…I guess, but she actually looked _upset_."

Misato mulled over the male Ibuki's words. Then she sipped her spiked tea. "Eh, she practically lives and breathes self-control. She wouldn't have hurt him."

It was at that moment that Shinji trudged into the dining room, wearily rubbing at his chest. "Where…where'd Ayanami-san go?"

"Decided to leave." Misato shrugged as downed the rest of her beverage, eyeing the bottom with suspicion. "Meh…no more…" She tilted her head towards her charge, flashing a jaunty grin. "So kiddo, ready to go home?"

"…Misato-san, you're in no condition to be driving."

"**WHUT?**" The woman's face, flushed red from both anger and inebriation, leapt to her feet. "**I am** _perfectly_ capable of _**WHOA-**__kay_, maybe not." She went down just as quickly, barely catching herself before her face hit the floor.

Maya and Miyata sighed. The former looked over at Shinji and said, "Maybe it would be best if you stayed her for the time being…unless you feel comfortable going home on your own?"

Shinji smiled wearily. "Actually…I was just gonna take a little walk." _I need to…think about things._ "I guess Misato-san can just sleep off her hangover here?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," muttered Miyata.

"Heh heh heh…passed out drunk on Ritsky's bed…_just like college!_" slurred a giggling Misato.

Shinji rolled his eyes before bowing to both of the Ibukis. "Could you give my thanks to Dr. Akagi for the wonderful meal? Tonight was…very revealing."

Both of the Ibukis smiled as they knelt down to pick up the drunken Lieutenant Colonel. "We're just glad that senpai made a…second impression on you," said Maya, a nervous grin on her face.

Shinji settled for waving before departing.

The moment he left, Miyata said, "Dibs on the couch."

"Wha? Come on bro, ladies first!"

"You're my sister, you don't count."

The only sound in the house now was playful bickering as the Ibukis carried their superior to Ritsuko's room.

xxxx

Shinji wandered.

His feet seemed to move of their own volition as he took in the sights of Tokyo-3's downtown on a Saturday night. Glowing neon lights, bustling crowds…you wouldn't have thought that two Angels had attacked the city recently. The teeming masses of individuals, going to and fro about Shinji…it provided a distracting background noise.

Oddly enough, it gave him a greater opportunity to mull over what he had to do next. Given what he had learned tonight…there was no choice but to acquire some form of closure.

But how?

That was the one question that occupied his attention for the entirety of his trek. If one term could describe what he was doing, it would be…soul-searching, in a sense.

Through downtown. Past a string of apartments. Onto a forested trail on the outskirts of the city, taking him along the layered mountainside of Owakudani, the air rife with steam from the sulfuric vents of the volcanic mountain. Eventually, he found himself near a grassy field, the bright skyline of Tokyo-3 still within sight.

All of a sudden, he paused, wondering what time it was…and then he sighed, deciding that it didn't really matter.

…_I won't run away._

Shinji Ikari calmly took out his NERV-issued cell phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart.

Unsurprisingly, it only took a few dial tones before he was answered. "**I was wondering when you'd call.**"

The voice of his father, never lacking in fervor. A man who always spoke as if he knew all of the answers.

It was time to test that. "Then you saw…everything?"

"**Surveillance is standard for most NERV employees, and your position is being tracked by Section 2. Your status as a Pilot warrants nothing less.**"

"…so you know why I'm calling then." The boy sniffed, trying to collect his thoughts. What he _wanted_ to do was rant and rave, and ask what his father had been _thinking_. However, all he could muster was "Why?"

"**Among the other reasons that the Sergeant told you, there was one…practical reason.**"

"And what is that?"

So his father told him.

Quite frankly…Shinji didn't know what to think. "…you honestly believe it will come to that?"

"**After the things I've had to deal with in this line of work, it is an utmost certainty in my mind.**"

"That's…pretty depressing."

"**That is why that all I can do is shore up our position. For the foreseeable future, all you have to worry about is defeating the Angels. And doing your school work.**"

The boy couldn't help but snicker at that line; school work was the _least_ of his worries. "Well…still…"

"**You know…I wasn't entirely honest that day. When we discussed your contract.**"

"…what?"

"**The truth is…Rei **_**was **_**meant to be your replacement.**" Before the enormity of that statement could knock Shinji to the ground, Gendo added, "**At least, with regards to piloting Evangelion**."

"..._what?_"

There was a sigh on the other line. It was one of those sighs that Gendo had mastered, in the sense that the remorse was so subtle it was practically invisible. "**Ritsuko Akagi's mother was the one who originally conceived the idea of splicing an Angel's genetic material with human beings. When your mother and I looked at the proposal, do you know what Yui told me?**"

"…what did mother say?"

"**She said…**" Brief hesitation, vanishing in a mere moment. "**...that we had found a way to keep the burden of Eva from our son.**"

Shinji's throat impulsively convulsed. _Don't cry, don't cry, not when you're talking to father, don't cry!_ "I…I see…"

"**We both worked with great…zeal, alongside Naoko Akagi, laying the groundwork for Project Nephilim.**" Another sigh. "**Unfortunately, we soon learned the truth about the Evangelion, about its need for a soul of its own.**"

"To move the Eva, you must open your heart to it," murmured the Third Child, recalling the First Child's statement from earlier that evening.

"**Yes. In the end, Rei Ayanami was created to serve the needs of NERV. The restrictions due to UN supervision on Project Nephilim limited what actions I could take in regards to her treatment. I…tried to do as much as I could.**"

"…I'm still mad at you though. And I _still_ think you were wrong."

His father chuckled. "**Of ****course**** I was wrong. There **_**was**_** no right decision, so I settled for the most efficient choice. Hopefully, your conversation with Rei will change things.**"

"Huh?"

"**The prism through which Rei views life is inexorably tied to Evangelion, to NERV, to **_**me**_**. Putting her into a school has broadened her horizons, but the prism still remains.**" There was another chuckle, dry and laden with self-recrimination. "**Maybe you'll be the one who finally enlightens her to…alternatives in life.**"

It was at that moment that Shinji knew that his father had put a lot of thought into his actions, like he had with everything else in his life. Regardless of how wrong sending Ayanami to fight in a war had been, at least he now knew that his father hadn't made the decision callously. Or maliciously, for that matter. "Do you really think that?"

"**Son, I would jump for joy – figuratively speaking – if Rei were to one day condemn me for what I've done to her.**"

"That's…harsh."

"**I deserve nothing less.**"

After that, there was a long moment of silence. What could Shinji add to that? "…okay then…thank you for answering my questions."

"**I suggest that you get some sleep. You have a busy week ahead of you. Good night son.**"

"Good night father."

Click.

Shinji's gaze turned upward to the stars, becoming lost in the infinite sea. _Man…I'm tired…_

"Yo."

"_GAH!_" yelped Shinji as he turned on his feet, adrenaline pumping through his system at the sudden interloper. "…_Aida?_"

"Hey, Ikari!" exclaimed the bespectacled Gendotaku, clad in jungle camouflage.

"…what are you _doing_ here?"

"Foraging, survival training, that kinda thing," he said in a flippant manner, as if it were no big deal. "Now lemme ask YOU the same question; what are _you_ doing here?"

"…going on a walk."

Kensuke blew a raspberry. "LAME. Come up with a better excuse than that! I heard ya talking to your dad."

Shinji impulsively wondered how much Kensuke had overheard until he realized that _his_ part of the conversation had been…lacking in specifics. "Oh..."

"I heard you say something about Eva. Lemme guess: top secret? Classified? Omerta?"

"…yes. My conversation with my father involved classified…stuff."

"Gotcha!"

…_I really don't have time to deal with this_. As cold as that seemed, Shinji was in no mood for antics of any sort. "Look…I'm sorry if I seem so short with you, but it's been a _long_ night…and I'm really tired." _How the heck am I gonna get back to Misato's apartment?_

"Ah…lost track of time then!" The boy jerked his thumb toward the grassy field, where a small clearing had been patted down. "You can crash in my tent if you're too tired to get back home. I've got a spare sleeping bag."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"…thanks…" Shinji couldn't help but grin. For all his oddities, Kensuke was a genuinely nice guy. "Thanks, Kensuke."

The Gendotaku blinked at the use of his given name before grinning widely. "Any time, Shinji!"

As the two boys walked through the tall grass, the Third Child found solace in the fact that his day would close on a mostly pleasant note.

"You know, if you had a jet pack, you'd be able to get back to your house REALLY quickly."

"…why would I use a jet pack to travel?"

"Because it's a _jet pack!_ I mean, I've seen your old man do it at least TWICE!"

Key word being 'mostly'.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 8: JET ALONE**

xxxx

Author's Note: I've just realized that the one big difference between MFE!Shinji/Gendo and Canon!Shinji/Gendo is that these guys actually communicate with each other. Imagine; talking about your issues!

Now, try and spot the references.

On another note, this story has a TVTropes page; I want to know what's worked the most, so add your favorite Awesome/Heartwarming/Funny moments to the appropriate pages!

tvtropes . org / pmwiki / pmwiki . php / FanFic / MobileFighterEvangelion

Next time, we finally see the mysterious Jet Alone. It comes with kung-fu action grip!

See you soon, and please review!


	8. JET ALONE

Author's Note: We've been building up to it since Episode 4. At last, we see the Jet Alone.

Begin!

xxxx

/Two Days Later/

/October 5, 2015/

/Test Chamber ATTG, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Rei Ayanami calmly waited for the critical moment. Technicians from Section 1 and Section 3 spoke in mostly monotone as they checked off familiar items. Initiate activation system, phase one. Nerve junctions starting up. Circuits warming up. Etcetera, etcetera.

The nephilim let the words drown away, letting herself relax…letting her heart open itself to that of the Evangelion.

However, her mind was having…difficulty.

_Ikari. Son of the Supreme Commander. Pilot of Unit-01. A strange individual_.

His opinions regarding her service with the JSSDF had occupied much of her thoughts. They were illogical, inefficient. Nonetheless, his fervor and conviction – even in the face of someone with the power to utterly crush him – had been…admirable. _Yes. Despite my misgivings, he has remained to fight against the Angels._ Only one who had tremendous confidence would do so, right? It was logical.

Right?

"**Initiate activation system, Phase Two!**"

_And yet he showed fear during training, when we engaged in a simple spar._ Did that fear contradict the conviction she had seen? Did one circumstance of fear contradict the existence of courage in another instance?

"**Pilot link-up initiated!**"

_Strange…he is very strange._

who

The soul of Unit-00. It was finally emerging.

me

The last time she had tried to synchronize with the Evangelion, it had violently rejected her.

rage

Yes. Rage was a suitable word.

you…YOU

"**Preparing for third stage connection!**"

_I am Rei Ayanami. You are the soul within Unit-00._

we are pale imitations

_I am I._

you are not the original

_I have never claimed this. I am I._

"**Nearing absolute borderline!**"

Rei's eyes opened, her soul and that of the Evangelion seemingly in conflict. Her eyes fell upon the sealed windows of Chamber ATTG, where she could see a number of individuals.

Dr. Akagi.

she is one to be pitied

The Supreme Commander.

as much a fool as I

Pilot Ikari.

who

_Ikari. The son of Professor Ikari._

shinji

…_yes. That is Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Unit-01._

…so be it

"**We have cleared absolute borderline! Sync ratio is at forty percent!**"

Cheers erupted from the observation chamber.

The soul of Unit-00 receded, acknowledging her presence, her primacy as Pilot. _Thank you_. Rei's eyes focused on the window, zooming in on the Supreme Commander and his son.

Gendo Ikari was stoic as always…but his son was smiling. "**Congratulations, Ayanami-san!**"

_Ah. He must have been told about the last activation attempt._ He was congratulating her for succeeding.

His praise was…agreeable.

xxxx

**Episode 8: JET ALONE**

xxxx

/Three Days Later/

/October 8, 2015/

/Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

Preparations were underway with great haste.

The prefabricated dome structure had served as the host for many military demonstrations in the years following the Impact War. The plutonium-241 bomb that had leveled Tokyo-1 removed any worries regarding collateral damage, and the radiation level had decreased by more than half since 2000 – since plutonium-241 had a half-life of fourteen years – so more and more of the old capital was becoming usable with every passing year. Plans were already in place to rebuild the city starting in 2030, so defense contractors were making use of the real estate while they still could.

Technicians from NHIS were busy setting up the computer terminals that were needed to monitor the Jet Alone Project. A gas-powered generator was being set up in the 'arena' – a massive field of rubble and ruin – three miles away from the Demonstration Center. Everything was being cleaned immaculately.

NHIS was sparing no expense in making sure the demonstration went as smoothly as possible.

One thing that must be noted, however, is that the company that maintained the Demonstration Center was fairly low-maintenance. In other words, it knew not to ask questions if the client seeking to rent the place out needed to run their own 'inspection'.

So when a small team of NHIS technicians – just one of many that had come over the past few weeks – had arrived to make one last inspection of the electrical system, the company had let them through. After all, their identification checked out, and a prompt call to NHIS had given them all the confirmation they needed.

Even though the badges and identification codes had been forged.

Even though the call had been intercepted in-transit by the Tokyo-3 MAGI, upon which HEROD had perfectly imitated the NHIS representatives.

It's not like the company knew, right?

It wasn't their fault that the team of technicians – all of them belonging to Section 2 – proceeded to discreetly bug the Demonstration Center before declaring the facility 'sufficiently up-to-date for NHIS's demonstration.

For all intents and purposes, the company considered it a glowing endorsement.

xxxx

/Tokita's Office, Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/

This was the office of a workaholic; papers laying about in a chaotic manner, with various empty beverage cans and folders topping everything that could be used as a table. The dim light from a large lamp illuminated various designs on the walls, detailing various aspects of Jet Alone.

Given that this was his work office at Alpha Site – and not the plush, fancy office reserved for meeting VIPs or visiting researchers from other branches of NHIS – Shiro Tokita excused the mess.

Tokita sat in front of his computer, inwardly marveling at the totality of research done over the course of the Jet Alone Project. _Innovation regarding the use of Kleinium. Synthesis of new metals for vital parts. Tactile sensors. New advances in manipulating electromagnetic fields. Innovative applications for ferrofluids. More efficient fuel cells. The Mobile Trace System._ It was hardly an exhaustive list.

Of course, the most important facet of the entire project – the very _lynchpin_ – was the one that would turn everyone's heads.

_Two days._

Mana Kirishima was working herself into a frenzy, casually depopulating the local population of octosharks – a post-Impact order whose members tended to congregate around flooded cities – to pass the time. Mayumi Yamagishi had settled for reviewing the command processes and mechanics of the Jet Alone Project, mostly to distract herself from the fact that she had been ordered to forgo the dye and glasses for the demonstration.

Even Hikari Kirishima had agreed with him on that part; letting the observers know that the pilots were nephilim went a long way towards mollifying the fact they were also children. Nonetheless, it had to be nephilim; normal humans wouldn't be able to utilize the Jet Alone to its utmost effectiveness.

After all, nephilim reacted faster, lasted longer, fought longer. They could keep on going like the proverbial Energizer bunny, to borrow a phrase from one of the American members of the MTS development team.

_Two days_.

Tokita sighed, ruffling his dark hair before turning to his desk. _And to think…this almost never happened._ The man quietly opened a drawer, shuffling aside various manuals and papers before reaching a small switch near the top of the drawer. A small _click_ sounded; he then reached under the desk and reached into the compartment that had opened. In it was a crumpled piece of paper, worn and weathered.

On it was a single typed line.

USE IT WELL

Granted, the letter had arrived at the doorstep of his home five years ago with something else; a single flash drive.

On that flash drive had been files. Notes. Diagrams. Schematics. All of them describing a particular technology…and judging by the various references throughout, it had come from the White Moon in Antarctica.

The notes and diagrams had since then transcribed to paper, painstakingly by Tokita's own hand. The original flash drive had been destroyed, but only after copying the data onto another flash drive made by NHIS, with his own security protocols that would render the data useless if accessed in an improper manner. The paper notes were now hidden in a folder, used only for reference; his memory was good enough for most occasions. The folder itself was now hidden, with the location known only to him.

_Five years already…_

The knowledge from his mysterious benefactor's flash drive had enabled him to get approval for this project in the first place. It had been the idea that convinced the Board that the Jet Alone was worth their time and money. Given that this had been shortly after the public announcement regarding the formation of NERV, it provided NHIS a perfect excuse to create their own anti-Angel weapon.

The fuel cell designs and the Mobile Trace System alone would guarantee a successful return on NHIS's investment.

But this…

Tokita had often mused on the irony of it all. During his tenure at NHIS, he had often been called ambitious, or visionary, long before the Jet Alone Project had been a twinkle in his eye. _And yet the idea they praise me most for was practically handed to me._

Oh well. He would never lose sleep over a gift. Especially a gift that worked.

Oh, by the _gods_, how it worked.

_Just two more days._

The true face of the Jet Alone Project would finally be revealed, and Evangelion would be left in the dust.

xxxx

/Two Days Later/

/October 10, 2015/

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"Okay Shinji, I'll be gone for most of the day, so make sure to report to the Geofront for your afternoon training."

"Um…yes…ma'am?"

In all honesty, it shouldn't have bewildered Shinji that Misato was capable of looking professional.

However, it was an _innocuous_ brand of weirdness, far removed from the insane weirdness that he dealt with on a daily basis. Clad in a navy blue dress uniform – the skirt going down to the calves with slits along the sides just above knee level, with a red collar and cuffs, rounded out by white buttons and similarly-colored trimming over the edges of the uniform – she looked like someone deserving the title of 'Operations Director' in a paramilitary organization.

It seemed that Shinji wasn't the only one who felt flabbergasted, judging by Pen-Pen's shocked expression.

Misato giggled, her nature bleeding through the professional exterior. "Come on Pen-Pen, I don't look _that_ weird."

"…wark."

"Bah, you're just being grumpy."

"_Wark!_"

"OW OW **OW!**" exclaimed Misato as the penguin pecked at her bare ankles, her feet clad in heeled shoes made of black leather. "Okay, _okay!_ Geez." With a huff, she turned towards Shinji and flashed a brief smile. "Well, take care!"

"Uh…sure." Shinji tentatively waved as Misato opened the front door and departed. "…huh." The Third Child took another bite of toast before turning towards Pen-Pen. "Wasn't that kind of harsh?"

Pen-Pen snorted before gobbling down the last of his sardines. "Wark." With that dismissal, the penguin waddled towards the couch and plopped down, flipping open the daily newspaper toward the Financial section.

…_the sad thing is that I'm getting used to this._

Shinji sighed as he finished his breakfast, eventually departing his current abode and beginning the trek to school. As he walked – moving in and out through the various crowds of people, an image that cemented Tokyo-3 as a bustling city – his thoughts turned to the events throughout the last week. Along with the physical training he had been taking with Misato and her team, it was now supplemented by various tests with the Evangelion.

Tests lasting over an hour, consisting of nothing but him 'thinking' at Unit-01. A thorough look at the layout of the city, so that he could gain an instinctive understanding of where all of the defense platforms and elevator shafts were. Experiments in the 'Pribnow Box', where he tried to synchronize with 'simulation bodies' that bore neural data uploaded from Unit-01.

Quite frankly, the simulation bodies were weird. They were like pseudo-Evangelions, but without a true core, without a true soul of their own. Even with neural data uploaded from Unit-01 – a mental 'frequency', or 'pattern', based off of his mind's interactions with Unit-01 – they only replicated the feel of his mother's soul. It was hollow, empty.

Artificial.

It couldn't hold a candle to the real thing, and for the life of him, he didn't understand why they needed to do it.

Unfortunately, Dr. Akagi's answer to that question was two parts 'scientific mumbo-jumbo' and three parts 'because your father would complain if I used a spoon to get the brains instead'.

Even armed with a more in-depth knowledge regarding her 'condition', she _still_ freaked him out.

Then there was the matter of Ayanami. She had been…oddly subdued, even more so than usual. Her usual interactions with the people in her social circles – namely, NERV personnel and the school's Class Representatives – were shorter, less robust.

_Maybe I've given her something to think about?_

"**SHIN-MAN!**"

"GAH!" yelped Shinji, jumping at the sudden sound. He turned, seeing that it was none other than Toji. "What was _that_ for?"

"Been trying to get your attention for like, a whole _minute_," drawled the taller boy. "You were seriously zoning out."

"Oh. Well…I've had a lot to think about lately."

"So do a lot of other people. You got a better excuse?"

"…no?"

Toji sighed out of exasperation. "Whatever."

Shinji and Toji were now on a first-name basis as well, mostly by proxy through Kensuke. Suzuhara was rather gruff, but he had (mostly) gotten over the destruction of his apartment during the battle with the Third Angel. In a way, his adolescent bluster was comforting to be around.

After all, a rough and tumble teenage boy who went out of his way to act as 'the tough guy'? How much more normal than _that_ could you get?

As the two neared Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High, they saw a crowd gathered in the school yard out front. "Huh…what's going on there?" muttered Toji.

"Toji! Shinji!"

Kensuke waved his hand to grab their attention, his other hand wrapped tightly around a video camera. "Hurry up guys, we've got a potential _situation!_"

Shinji blinked while Toji's eyes narrowed. Once the duo became a trio, they slid through the crowd of seventh through ninth-graders, eventually reaching the edge of the throng.

Among the things he had expected to see, Shinji did not expect to see Rei standing beside a ninth-grade student, who had apparently decided to just kick back and relax. Given the presence of a ninth grade Class Representative beside the two, this was not appropriate conduct.

"You have been informed repeatedly by Representative Tachikawa regarding your tardiness. You _will_ report to your homeroom."

"Look kid, that octogenarian that teaches my homeroom keeps prattling on about Second Impact. I _ain't going._"

On the sidelines, Shinji could hear various whispers and mutters about the new student. Judging from what he was hearing, he was one of those whose parents had just been hired by NERV following the battle with the Fourth Angel, necessitating a move to Tokyo-3. _It looks like he's been causing a hassle for his Class Representative_.

"This is gonna be so _sweet_," murmured Toji. "Let someone else get reamed for a change!"

Shinji rolled his eyes as Kensuke continued to roll the camera.

"Ain't my fault my homeroom has a crappy teacher. I'll head back in after the first period's over and done with, okay?"

"Truancy is not tolerated."

The older boy snorted. "Whatever, _kouhai_. I ain't listening to you." Clearly, this was an individual used to getting his way.

Rei's eyes narrowed, causing Shinji to gulp; it was that look of casual scorn, one that he had become very familiar with during his initial arrival to Tokyo-3. _This…won't end well._

The First Child quietly reoriented herself, now standing behind the head of the incalcitrant ninth-grader. Judging by the sleazy grin on his face, he was enjoying the view. "Look baby, not that I don't mind the view, but-"

_CRACK!_

Everyone went silent.

The habitual truant's perverted expression had morphed into one of pure shock and fear, judging by how his eyes dilated at the sight of Rei Ayanami's fist embedded one whole foot into the ground.

Ground comprised of concrete, mind you.

The older student looked back up at Ayanami, who was on the verge of outright glaring at him. "You _will_ do as Representative Tachikawa says. Is that understood?"

The young man whimpered.

Rei decided to add some heat to her voice. "_Is that understood?_"

"YES MA'AM!" screamed the older student as he scrambled to his feet, high-tailing it into the building.

Shinji barely heard Toji mutter 'pansy'.

Rei stood – revealing that her hand was utterly without blemish – turned her attention towards the crowd. "You have five minutes until class begins."

It dispersed almost instantaneously, leaving only Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke.

After Rei acknowledged the gratitude of Representative Tachikawa, she turned her gaze towards the trio. "You should get to your class."

There was the familiar stoicism. _What happened?_ "…it's…well, it's weird to see you raise your voice like that."

"I have come to understand that certain people do not respond well to demands unless your decibel level is sufficiently high," remarked the First Child. Then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "I…dislike those who disregard the inherent command structure. It never ends well."

Shinji arched an eyebrow at her choice of words, silent as Rei walked into the school. _What was that about?_

"Meh. She didn't even put her hands on him. He could've at _least_ tried to take a swing at her!"

"Toji, that just means the guy's _intelligent_."

"He could've at least tried to leave with his pride intact. I mean, look at me; I've managed to get away with not wearing the school uniform!"

"That's just because our Class Rep keeps covering for you."

"Pfft. You're such a comedian Kensuke."

Shinji let the two banter back and forth as they ventured into the school, his mind drifting to the demonstration that Misato was heading to. _The Jet Alone…I wonder what it's like?_

xxxx

/Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

The Heavy VTOL's engines dimmed as Misato and her lone Section 2 escort stepped out. "Well, here we are." She glanced at her escort, who was technically her subordinate, given that she was the Chief of Section 2. It was a shame that the demonstration began at one in the afternoon; had it occurred later, she would have been able to bring the Spy and the Engineer as her escorts. _Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Besides, this guy's got a good track record anyway._ "Well Hiruma-san, ready to go?"

The Section 2 agent – clad in the 'MIB' get-up – scratched at his bushy black beard before readjusting his shades. "As always, Katsuragi-oyabun."

The Chief of Section 2 lightly punched her subordinate on the shoulder before they headed towards the entrance. Numerous helicopters were parked on the large heliport outside the Demonstration Center, all no doubt belong to businessmen in the defense industry, UN military officers – JSDF and otherwise – and politicians from Tokyo-2.

Honestly, Misato thought that this was not her kind of avenue. _Bah._ As far as she knew, the Supreme Commander would be busy overseeing the transfer of a new weapon to NERV-1 (which was something he normally left to Lieutenant Hyuga, so it _had_ to be something enormous; maybe it was that new positron rifle developed by NERV-3?), Sub-Director Fuyutsuki was dealing with the paperwork involved in the temporary transfer of the Mark 06 from NERV-2 to NERV-1, and Ritsuko was poring over reports from NERV-Alaska regarding their research on the samples of the Fourth Angel, which had been sent earlier that week.

This left Misato Katsuragi as the lucky one to represent NERV. _Joy._

After being cleared by security, she entered the main hall of the Demonstration Center. Having been here a few times before, she had to say that NHIS's presentation was fairly above-average; large round tables lined the room, each one laden with hors d'oeuvres and bottles of sake and wine. The main podium stood in front of a massive banner, tied to a large divider bearing the colors of the Japanese flag.

**OFFICIAL UNVEILING!**

**THE ****JET ALONE PROJECT**** REVEALED!**

_ON BEHALF OF NHIS, WE WELCOME YOU_

One other thing that caught Misato's attention was the fact that almost everyone else there was casually ignoring NERV's table.

The message was loud and clear: everyone expected NERV to be shown up by NHIS.

Misato grumpily munched on an eel roll. "We save the world twice, and they _still_ want to see us knocked down a peg. Ungrateful jerks."

"I completely agree, Katsuragi-oyabun."

"They're just upset because NERV's getting a bigger share of the loot."

"Absolutely, Katsuragi-oyabun."

"And your continued brown-nosing's going to get you reassigned as a school janitor when we get back to Tokyo-3."

"Of course, Misato-sama."

Misato's eye twitched.

"**Ladies and gentlemen!**"

_About TIME_, thought Misato as she gazed at the main podium. A man – no younger than thirty, if she had to guess – with neatly-combed black hair was speaking. _So this is the head of the Jet Alone Project._

"**Thank you for your patience, and thank you all for coming.**" The man spoke with clarity and verve; he wanted the audience _involved_, even though the main attraction hadn't arrived yet."**We will soon commence with the official demonstration. First of all, I want to offer my gratitude to NERV for graciously allowing us to use an Evangelion for the Jet Alone's first live combat exercise. A round of applause for the lovely representative they've sent!**"

_Damning with faint praise_, thought Misato, her face schooled into a small smile for the crowd. _Implying that Eva's only good for being a test dummy for your __precious__ Jet Alone._

"**The Evangelion is currently being delivered via aerial transport, and it should arrive within twenty minutes. As for the Jet Alone itself…**" The main theatrically shifted the sleeve of his green bomber jacket, pointing at his watch. "**It…or, I should say, **_**they**_**, will be launching from our research facility in Osaka-1 in approximately…thirty seconds.**"

Misato blinked. _They?_

xxxx

/Launch Facility, Alpha Site Annex, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/

"**Beginning the countdown!**"

Technicians scurried to and fro as twin rail guns finished extending from the launch facility; the Alpha Site Annex was situated near the large highway that connected Alpha Site with the mainland, serving as the gateway through which supplies and personnel came arrived at NHIS's research complex.

The most recent additions were the two magnetic rail launchers, built adjacent to the Annex's cargo airport. Affixed to each launcher was a metallic shell fourteen meters in diameter, cylindrical and aerodynamically-shaped.

"**Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen!**"

A magnetic charge began to build up; protective barriers rose from behind the rail guns, reaching upward for several meters and stretching along the ground to protect the facility from the shockwave that would ensue when the locks were released.

"**Six! Five! Four! Three!**"

Everyone went still, eyes affixed on the twin launchers.

"**Two!**"

The hopes of NHIS were lying entirely with the contents inside those shells.

"**One!**"

After so many years of hard work…it was finally time.

"**LAUNCH!**"

A high-pitched crack split the air.

The two spheres _rocketed_ through the sky at over three kilometers a second. Wind resistance and friction were minimized by the shell's design; with four hundred and three kilometers separating Osaka-1 and Tokyo-1, it would take less than three minutes for the twin projectiles to arrive at Tokyo-1.

However, this demonstration called for…theatricality.

Approximately thirty kilometers outside of Tokyo-1, the shells burst open. The honeycomb framework that was providing stability for the contents inside fell away, and the shattered shells harmlessly fell to the countryside below, where a team from NHIS was waiting to retrieve the debris.

Glimmering in the sun, the face of the Jet Alone was revealed.

Twin jets – each bearing similar color schemes, predominately white with solid blue and red mixed in – gleamed in the afternoon sun as the their engines kicked in. Glowing exhaust erupted from twin nozzles as the jets shot off towards Tokyo-1 at Mach 2. At twelve meters long, both jets were similar in design, though their preference for color varied. The fuselage for one was predominately red and white, while the fuselage for the other was predominantly blue and white; by contrast, their wings were of opposite colors. The black cockpits were opaque, revealing nothing of their pilots. A large compartment sat underneath each fuselage, entirely white and curved aerodynamically. Underneath each wing were smooth compartments, containing vital parts for the aircrafts'…other features.

The most eye-catching feature was undoubtedly the pair of sharp, golden prongs emanating behind each cockpit, in a very distinctive V-shape.

They would arrive at the Demonstration Center in less than one minute.

xxxx

/Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

"**I'm sure everyone here is aware of the tale by now**," continued Tokita as two monitors extended from behind the partition bearing the Rising Sun's colors, each one showing a timer counting down to zero. "**The gallant and **_**illustrious**_** NERV, tasked by the United Nations to safeguard the Sword of Uriel, to prevent the Angels from using it to cause the Third Impact!**" The man let his grandiose tone dim, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper that was amplified by his microphone. "**It's a very moronic tale, not even worth one yen.**"

Misato twitched.

"**Why should we let our future rest in the hands of an organization with so much power? For all intents and purposes, they're **_**above**_** the law, but no one dares say otherwise. After all, it's considered bad form to insult your 'guardian'.**" Tokita gave off a wild grin; the man was clearly enjoying himself. "_**I**_**, however, think it's time to EXPAND our horizons!**"

The ceiling began to retract; soon, the entire room was awash in the light of day…and the sound of something approaching in the air. "**Everyone, direct your attention above me.**"

It was at that point that the timer on the monitors hit zero.

A rumbling sound echoed through the air as two colorful fighter jets slowed to a stop above the Demonstration Center, hovering in place with a directed jet thrust. Sounds of awe and curiosity began to emanate from the spectators; Misato, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes. _The Jet Alone is a pair of…fighter jets?_ If so, they were _incredibly small_; most fighter jets were over eighteen meters long. _This can't be __**all**__ of it…_

"They are quite colorful, Katsuragi-oyabun."

"Yeah. Colorful," grunted NERV-1's Operations Director.

"**The Japanese have a long and glorious reputation as a people that can come together in times of crises, conforming and acting with a singular will. That spirit is embodied in the Jet Alone Project; tremendous might, wielded by pilots with immaculate teamwork!**" Tokita's grin contorted to a wicked smirk; even if the audience had been a quarter of this size, he would've still relished this chance to reveal the result of so much hard work as theatrically as possible. "**But above all else…we are **_**versatile**_**.**" The man dramatically raised his right hand and shouted aloud as he snapped his fingers. "_**HENSHIN!**_"

The two jets _glowed_.

Everyone gasped at the sight; parts began to move about, and the very form began to _shift_. Misato gaped at the sight; a few pieces were moving mechanically, but everything else…it was unbelievable. _How…how are they doing that?_

"Very unconventional, Katsuragi-oyabun."

"Seriously Hiruma-san, shut up."

"Of course, Misato-sama."

Misato twitched at the man's even tone. She was his boss; he should at _least_ act a little afraid, even _if_ his attention was preoccupied by the sight above.

The transformation was complete within seven seconds.

In the place of two fighter jets were two nine-meter tall Gundams, humanoid in fashion and bearing designs similar to Japan's infamous Prototype Gundam. As they descended onto the auditorium beside Tokita, the features became clearer; the heads bore a heavy resemblance to the classical Gundam style, with green eyes, a white facemask and helmet, and two golden prongs stretching up in a outstretched V. The legs were predominately white, as were the arms and shoulders. Both of their humanoid hands were gunmetal gray, possessing impressive articulation. Both Gundams' pauldrons bore red trimming, and their breastplates each possessed a green orb and two golden parts embedded near the sternum.

The similarities ended there, but only in terms of color. For the trimming on the feet, the one to Tokita's left was red, while the one to the right was blue. The one to left had both forearms covered with thick blue vambraces, while the one to the right had only one blue vambrace on its left arm, which was thicker and bore a more complicated design. The breastplate on the left Gundam was solid blue, while the right Gundam's was blazing red. The torso of both Gundams was partly visible underneath the breastplate, and the colors were again switched; red on the left, blue on the right. The one to the left bore oblong blue and red armor on the side of its calves, while the one to the right had no such decoration. The right one _did_, however, have a long blue staff affixed to its back, an obvious weapon of some kind.

Similar in design and appearance, but bearing contrasting characteristics. Like siblings.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, behold the **_**true face**_** of the Jet Alone Project!**" shouted Tokita, now fully in the moment. The two monitors then shifted from the timer to the images of young women; the monitor above the left Gundam showed a lithe, silver-haired girl clad in a black bodysuit; the only major decoration was the Rising Sun on her sternum. The monitor above the right Gundam, on the other hand, showed a girl with long blue hair, her body clad in a similar bodysuit that was white instead of black.

The red eyes and pale skin only made them look more exotic…more dangerous.

"**To your left, we have Pilot Mana Kirishima and the ****Shining Gundam****! To your right, we have Pilot Mayumi Yamagishi and the ****Rising Gundam****!**" He spread his arms out wide, eyes twinkling with unadulterated delight. "**THIS is the culmination of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems' **_**Jet Alone Project**_**!**"

Spontaneous applause erupted from the crowd, save for the residents at NERV's table.

Even Misato couldn't help but be impressed by the reveal. _Man's got a sense for drama, I'll give him that._

As the roof closed back over the Demonstration Center, Tokita looked at the crowd, _knowing_ that they were eager for answers. "**While we're waiting for NERV's prized weapon to arrive, I will now take some questions.**"

A flurry of hands rose, and an NHIS secretary carried a wireless microphone to each person. The first person to get it made Misato arch an eyebrow; it was one of the JSSDF officers that had been present at NERV-1 during the Third Angel's attack. "General Ishikawa, Strategic Ground Self-Defense Force. What are the armaments for your…Gundams?"

"**I **_**do**_** want to keep a number of them a surprise for the demonstration. We do have some conventional weaponry like vulcan cannons, but a majority of the armaments created over the course of the Jet Alone Project are experimental…in fact, I can show you one right now. Mayumi?**"

The Rising Gundam turned towards Tokita as Mayumi's voice echoed out through the mecha's speakers. "**Sir?**"

"**Please activate the Rising Naginata.**"

"**Of course, Tokita-san.**"

With great dexterity and ease, the Rising Gundam removed the blue staff from its back and held it forward as Tokita continued to speak. "**Within the staff is its own fuel cell of our own design, which powers the multitude of devices within. With the press of a button,**" The Rising Gundam pushed one red button along the staff. "**A shaped magnetic field is generated, parallel to the direction of the staff and localized. After all, with regards to other magnetic materials, we don't want our weapon to be **_**too**_** attractive.**" Judging by the grin on his face, the pun was intentional.

Somewhere in the audience, Hikari Kirishima's face was meeting her palm.

"**With the ability to generate and manipulate an electromagnetic field like this, certain applications become child's play.**"

As Tokita said that, the Rising Gundam flipped a switch along the staff. Almost instantaneously, a shaft of dark metal – about two meters in length – seemed to phase into existence from the tip of the staff, shifting into place as if made of liquid. This occurred within the blink of an eye. "**We then utilize ferrofluids. The magnetic field generated by the staff is shaped **_**precisely**_** so that the ferrofluids congeal to form the blade of the naginata…and the edge of the blade is **_**molecular**_** in thickness. When the blade needs to be withdrawn…simply press another button.**" The Rising Gundam then pressed a yellow button near the tip of the staff; instantly, the first magnetic field dissipated whilst another one was generated, this time charged so as to withdraw the ferrofluid back into the staff. With a flip of the switch, the staff closed, locking the ferrofluids in place."**To summarize, the famed progressive weaponry developed by NERV has met its match.**"

A round of applause broke out, causing Misato to bitterly smirk. _Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that these Gundams were made solely to try and one-up the Evangelions_. Naturally, this was to be expected; few would be upset if NERV's monopoly on defending humanity from the Angels was broken. To break that monopoly, anything made would have to match the Evangelion in at least _some_ aspects.

The microphone was handed to a fairly young man in a gray suit. "Hanzo Yagami, Nippon Heavy Chemical Cooperative. What is powering these Gundams?"

"**Advanced fuel cells of our own design. Much more efficient than all current models. When using the Shining Gundam's most powerful weapon continuously, its fuel cells lasted for over twenty minutes, which in and of itself improves on the Evangelion's power supply by **_**three hundred percent**_**. Keep in mind, that's when using its most powerful, energy-intensive weapon, **_**CONTINOUSLY.**_" Tokita let the thought settle in before continuing. "**In an idle state, it took over two weeks of operation before the fuel cells depleted by one quarter. After further testing, we interpolated the results; given the expected amount of activity that would occur during an Angel battle, we estimate that both the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam can fight for seven hours without recharging. And that's an incredibly **_**conservative **_**estimate.**"

More excited whispers echoed through the crowd. Misato's nose wrinkled from the slight.

"**Then again, perhaps I'm being too harsh. Might we offer NERV's representative a chance to counter my words?**"

Misato twitched as the NHIS secretary offered her the microphone. With a calm tone, the Lieutenant Colonel replied, "The Evangelions are very power-intensive, true. _However_, we can afford it; the Angels are drawn to us. WE choose the battlefield. An Evangelion is never far from a power junction, so the issue with its internal power supply is not crippling. We're a strictly anti-Angel weapon; however, since you have to cater to other 'clients', you need to _worry_ about that sort of thing." _Hah! Take that._

In response, Tokita couldn't help but chuckle. "**A calm and logical defense…of inefficiency, that is.**"

Beneath the table, Misato's free hand was clenching madly, desiring a neck to strangle.

It was at that point that Shining Gundam began to…stretch.

No, seriously. It was flexing its arms and rotating its shoulders. Tokita took note and asked, "**Is something wrong Mana?**"

"**I'm bored, and I'm getting the kinks out.**"

"Koushiro Izumi, Pineapple Robotics! Your Gundams seem remarkably…_human_, in their motions. What kind of control apparatus are your pilots using?"

"**Ah, now **_**that**_** is an innovation that can be credited to the Jet Alone Project's Dr. Tomino and his magnificent team of engineers!**" As he spoke, the monitors showed a pair of computer-generated images; on one screen was an image of Shining Gundam, while the other was of Mana Kirishima. Both were standing at ease. "**The means by which our pilots control their Gundams is MTS, the **_**Mobile Trace System**_**.**" The monitor showing Mana zoomed in towards the suit, focusing on one section of the suit by the elbow. "**Their bodysuits are lined with thousands of kinetic sensors, and their Gundam's internal programming corresponds to the pilot's movement.**" The image zoomed out as the CG Mana flexed her arm; perfectly mimicking her on the other monitor was the CG Shining Gundam. "**However, there must be a degree of interaction with the physical, so the suit is lined with what we call a 'tactile layer'. When in their mecha form, the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam are covered with thousands upon thousands of tactile sensors that translate the physical sensation of touch to the pilot.**" A rock suddenly appeared beside the CG Shining Gundam; it reached down to crush it. "**For example, if there is an obstruction that needs to be removed, then as the Gundam's mechanically-enhanced strength slowly crushes it…**" Mimicking the Gundam was the image of Mana, seemingly crushing an invisible rock. "**…the tactile layer in the pilot's suit becomes charged and constricts, corresponding to the force going against the Gundam's hand.**" Tokita looked back at the audience, smiling as the real Mana did some flexing in the Shining Gundam. "**To be more clear…if the Gundam holds something, the pilot feels the same sensation. If the Gundam walks up an incline, the pilot walks in a similar manner. If the Gundam crushes an Angel with its bare hands…the pilot feels resistance in the same manner.**"

"**It's a perk!**" exclaimed Mana.

_How delightfully psychotic_, thought Misato, though no small part of her was agreeing with the nephilim's sentiment. To be fair, it was a _very_ innovative control system, which would undoubtedly many applications in various industries.

"Admiral Theodore Cunningham, UN Naval Command." The Englishman spoke quietly as a translator conveyed his words in Japanese. "I am…curious about how your Gundams changed form. It wasn't mechanical…not in the conventional sense. How did they do that?"

"I would like to know that as well," whispered Misato as she took a sip from a sake bottle.

"I believe everyone would, Katsuragi-oyabun."

Misato shot her escort a piercing look. "Seriously. I'm usually game for witty banter, but not now."

"If you insist, Misato-sama."

_That's it. I'm demoting this guy to janitor duty at Shinji's school!_ Yes, this was remarkably petty, and yes, it wasn't 'technically' a demotion. But hey, Chief of Section 2!

Once the translation was finished, Tokita nodded out of understanding. "**Ah yes…the technology that enables **_**Henshin**_**.**" Tokita smiled. "**Classified. NHIS copyright. The most important development of the Jet Alone Project, and one I can't divulge in its entirety. Needless to say…you've already seen it in action.**"

Frustrated grumbles rumbled through the crowd.

"**Speaking of action…**" He looked back at his watch. "**It's almost time for the Evangelion to arrive. Let's head up to the Control Room so we can observe the demonstration…ah, one last question from NERV?**"

Misato stared in stunned silence at Hiruma's raised hand. As the Section 2 agent grabbed the microphone from the NHIS secretary, the Lieutenant Colonel quietly growled, "_Hiruma. What are you doing?_"

Agent Hiruma stood, readjusting his black shades before speaking. "All I have to say…well, one word will suffice. _**Lights**_."

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness.

Panicked shouts suddenly erupted, while the military officers – and security guards – immediately went on edge. The twin Gundams were now the only source of light, the slits on the side of their helmets opening to reveal headlamps. Misato, to her credit, stayed put until her eyes could adjust. Part of her was wishing that they hadn't closed the roof after the two Gundams had arrived; the rest was too busy wondering how in the world her Section 2 agent had gotten suborned. _An infiltrator? A traitor? Or maybe Hiruma was replaced while I wasn't looking?_

A stage light suddenly illuminated the far left part of the auditorium…and standing there was Hiruma.

Misato gaped. _What…is he __**doing?**_

As if ignorant of the fact that he had essentially hijacked the debut demonstration of NHIS's brand new weapon, the Section 2 agent casually snapped his fingers.

The stage light then became a strobe light, flashing every fourth of a second and accompanied by a fast-paced drum riff. With each flash, everyone could see the Section 2 agent in greater stages of _undress_…and then…redress? Was he putting on a new outfit?

The strobe light stopped…and a moment later, the stage light erupted once more, revealing none other than Gendo Ikari – in his standard uniform, cloak and all – standing with his hands outstretched in a theatrical manner, one hand holding the microphone and the other holding a false beard, bushy and black.

Everyone was gobsmacked. Misato, in particular, looked like she was about to faint. _Professor…__**Ikari**__…?_

The Supreme Commander of NERV calmly spoke into his microphone. "Actually, the demonstration begins _right now_."

The room lightly shook as a rumbling sound reverberated through the walls. Mana impulsively yelled, "**What just happened?**"

"That would be the Mark 06 landing outside in the arena," nonchalantly replied Gendo. "The Fourth Child is waiting for you."

There was a pause.

Then the Shining Gundam emitted a delightful cackle. "**HA! **_**FINALLY!**_** Come on sis!**" The thrusters on the Gundam's back came alight as Mana rocketed through the roof. The Rising Gundam quickly followed through the hole as Mayumi shouted, "**Wait up Mana!**"

Everyone was still stunned into silence.

"This performance has been brought to you courtesy of NERV. Lights." Every light came back on, allowing the Professor to witness the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces.

Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, in particular, was panicking. Most likely because she had threatened to demote him, thinking him to be a mere Section 2 agent. _Not that I needed more blackmail material on her, but this will provide an amusing story for her peers._

"…**this…is unexpected.**"

Gendo turned towards Shiro Tokita, who was regarding him with a wary eye. "**I certainly did not expect the Supreme Commander of NERV **_**himself**_** to crash our unveiling of the Jet Alone Project.**"

"It's not my fault I wasn't invited. The lack of a formal invitation made this necessary."

Tokita couldn't help but chuckle, conscious of the fact that Hikari Kirishima was glaring daggers at him from the audience. _Yes, Kirishima-san, I get it; the fact that he's here is bad news._ "**You're as eccentric as the rumors say.**"

The Professor coolly shrugged as he hopped off of the auditorium. "What can I say? I have a taste for the dramatic." The crowds seemed to part for the strange man, his sudden appearance having made an enormous impact.

Katsuragi, however, did not move.

Probably because her current thoughts were along the lines of _' Oh crap oh crap oh crap I was insulting my boss what do I do WHAT DO I DO'_. Something like that.

The Professor calmly said, "I'm certain that Dr. Akagi will enjoy the sight of you being so flustered."

Misato blinked as the Supreme Commander continued walking.

It was as if he had stopped solely to let her know that she had just been punk'd.

…_gah._ The Lieutenant Colonel sighed wearily as she turned around and followed her boss. The Professor's antics were much less enjoyable when they occurred at your expense.

To be fair, the shocked and indignant looks on practically everyone else's face made up for it.

xxxx

Mana Kirishima was a little disappointed at first. _That's…not Unit-01_.

The design of the Evangelion's armor was mostly identical to Unit-01's, save for the color scheme: predominantly white, with shades of gray – varying between silver and gunmetal – along the abdomen, forearms, shins, and feet. The only visible differences were the long fins along the forearms and the design of the white helmet: it evoked images of a shogun, with its swept-back fins and dark gray facemask. The eyes of the Evangelion were covered by a red visor, making the Evangelion look more robotic than it already did.

Sure, it looked cool, and at over forty-two meters, the Evangelion was almost five times as tall as their Gundams. Still, it wasn't the same one that had killed two Angels.

_Eh, can't always get what you want_. The cockpit of her Gundam was a hollow cavity filled with a liquid gel solution that served as a buffer against the G-forces one would experience while piloting. Mana's body was covered in a metallic frame of thin rods and plates – almost like an exoskeleton, suspended within the gel by steel cables – that provided a stable platform within the cockpit (after all, it wouldn't do for a sudden collision to send her tumbling within the cockpit, resulting in the Gundam itself tumbling). Thick wires ran from small nodes in the bodysuit's back to junctions in the cockpit, providing the means by which the Mobile Trace System interacted between the suit's sensors and the Gundam itself. Her head was encompassed by a black, spherical helmet, through which visual, auditory, and other sensory information was transmitted, along with a steady supply of air from the outside.

From Mana's point of view, it was as though her normal eyesight came with an HUD, displaying her vital statistics and the operational status of her Gundam.

"**Hey!**" shouted Mana, her voice echoing through the Shining Gundam's loudspeakers. "**Could you open a video communication link? I wanna see the guy whose ass I'm about to kick!**"

Moments later, an alert pinged in her field of vision, signifying an incoming transmission. Judging by the fact that the Evangelion was now covered in a blinking red outline, the Shining Gundam's onboard computer was telling her that the transmission originated from the Eva. "How nice of you. Open red channel!"

The onboard CPU recognized her command, and the video link was opened, revealing a boy clad in a purple and black bodysuit, with a strange green orb embedded in the sternum and a pair of odd black ornaments in his silver hair…and he was looking at her with red eyes, lucid and calm. "**Hello there, Gundam pilot.**"

Mana blinked.

Then she cackled. "Heh…okay then…sure, I was bummed out that we wouldn't be facing Unit-01. But to face a fellow nephilim? This just got interesting!"

Over in the Rising Gundam, Mayumi Yamagishi – her long blue hair held fast by the exo-frame to keep it from floating – was analyzing the ground. _No visible crater._ She took note of the gas-powered generator beside the white Evangelion, filled with enough fuel to provide the mecha twenty minutes of power. It was unharmed and without blemish. _Then where did the Evangelion land…?_

That's when she saw it. The ground around the generator now seemed like a plateau; everything beyond a certain radius was depressed. She turned her gaze further away. "Zoom, twenty-x."

Her view magnified by twenty times. _There._

The depression was now apparent, a circular basin with a radius of at least seven hundred yards. _Was the force of the landing distributed…?_ "We have to be cautious, sister."

"**Oh come on, don't be such a downer.**"

The girl sighed at Mana's boisterous manner, right as a transmission came from Tokita. "**Mana. Mayumi. We are now in the Control Room. You may start the demonstration at your leisure.**"

Mana's laugh echoed over the transmission. "**Hah! Then let's get to it! Mayumi, go for long-range!**"

"Understood!" All hesitation departed as the twin nephilim shifted into combat mode. The Rising Gundam's thrusters erupted as it maneuvered to the edge of the battlefield.

The Shining Gundam, meanwhile, flexed and contorted its right hand in a particular manner. The maneuver was recognized by the onboard computer, initiating one of the mecha's attacks. "All right…let's see how strong that AT-Field of yours is!"

The video of the Evangelion pilot revealed that he was smiling. "**You have your own task, and I have mine. For the sake of courtesy, I give you my name: Kaworu Nagisa.**"

"Yeah? Well I'm Mana Kirishima, and I'm the one who's gonna hand your head to you!" The Shining Gundam's thrusters flared as Mana took to the sky. "**SHINING…!**" Then she descended, her right hand outstretched, the Gundam's own palm flashing a brilliant turquoise. "_**FINGEEER!**_"

The Mark 06 stood casually, arms crossed as the Shining Gundam descended.

Orange octagons flashed into existence as the Shining Gundam's attack collided with the Evangelion's AT-Field.

Moments passed, yet it seemed like an eternity. Mana Kirishima laughed with glee; the stress against her hand, the feeling of struggle…it was better than she had hoped for! "I could get used to this!"

Alarms suddenly pinged in her field of vision as alerts sounded regarding the structural integrity of the right hand. Although the Shining Gundam was capable of maintaining the Shining Finger for up to a minute before a cooldown period was needed, the stress occurring from both its usage _and_ the force being projected back by the AT-Field was in danger of destroying her hand. _Well damn._

"**Sister, dodge left!**"

Mana reacted instantaneously, ceasing her attack and moving to the side. A mere instant later, a glowing yellow arrow of plasma impacted against the AT-Field, right where Mana had attacked. The ionized matter splashed and erupted, the energy flaring in a fascinating light show.

When the light faded, the Mark 06 was still standing there, as undamaged as before.

From afar, Mayumi grimaced. "The Rising Arrow didn't work." The Rising Gundam lowered its left arm, the barrel within the blue vambrace dimming. "Change of tactics! _Henshin: JET MODE!_" She curled into a ball within the cockpit as the Rising Gundam reformed around her, transforming into the fighter jet it had originally arrived in. "Mana, Jet Bomb!"

"**Oh, going for **_**that**_** one, huh? I'm game! HENSHIN: JET MODE!**"

The Shining Gundam transformed into its jet form and burst off in the opposite direction from Mana, the two transforming mecha now miles apart.

In the midst of the arena, Kaworu Nagisa remained, unmoving as ever. "The Light of my Soul…the AT-Field, they call it," mused the boy to himself. "They try so hard to break through that barrier, yet cringe in fear if their own is threatened…such an interesting species." He turned his head, taking note of the fact that the two jets were now rocketing towards him from opposite sides. He certainly could have done more than just stand here, sure…but his instructions were quite specific.

With that said, the Fourth Child remained unmoving as the two jets converged towards his location. Suddenly, right as they neared him, they curved away in opposite directions as they each dropped a colored orb the size of a human fist: one blue, the other red.

The two orbs crashed together with great precision above the head of the Mark 06, and then Kaworu's vision gave way to fire and light.

xxxx

/Control Room, Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

"_Ooooh!_" exclaimed the crowd with great excitement as the Evangelion vanished beneath an explosive cloud of flame, the two Gundams easily outpacing the outburst in their jet forms.

"Structural integrity of both the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam is optimal!"

"Thrusters are holding as expected!"

Shiro Tokita smiled as the NHIS technicians shouted out status updates and results in real time; the telemetry from both Gundams indicated that they were performing well within predicted operational parameters. Even better, both Mana and Mayumi were showcasing fantastic teamwork and coordination, which was to be expected; they had been training together long before the JSSDF had lent their services to the Jet Alone Project.

He had been…_slightly_ worried when the Shining Finger and the Rising Arrow had failed to breach the Evangelion's AT-Field, but the Jet Bomb might have been able to accomplish something.

"An impressive explosion."

_And there's the matter of the…interloper_. Tokita would probably look back on this moment and seethe that NERV's Supreme Commander had not only had the audacity to crash the debut of the Jet Alone, but to stand beside him at the head of the Control Room!

For now, Tokita could only admire the man's nerve, no pun intended. "Yes. Each Gundam contains a limited supply of pellets, each one containing a chemical mixture of our own design. On their own, the mixture within each pellet is quite inert, and the shell holding the chemicals in is incredibly resilient. However…the mixture carried by the Rising Gundam differs from the one carried by the Shining Gundam. The shells of the pellets become quite _pliable_ if they come into contact with each other…and when the chemicals from both Gundams mix together, they combust in the presence of open air."

"To say they 'combust' is an understatement," admitted the Professor. "A chemical explosion with that potency? I dare say that it was something of NHIS's own design."

"And you would be correct." Tokita mentally grinned. The Jet Alone Project itself was the NHIS's favored child, simply because of how many innovations had been made over the course of development. They had spared _no_ expense in creating a weapon that would excel in a variety of combat scenarios.

It was at that moment that the Professor decided to ruin Tokita's fun. "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough."

Moments later, a technician shouted, "We have visibility on the Evangelion!"

Tokita immediately turned toward the multitude of monitors situated at the head of the Control Room, showcasing the battlefield from a variety of vantage points. Sure enough, the dust was clearing…and the white Evangelion was still standing, unharmed. "…this Evangelion…this Mark 06." The head of the Jet Alone Project tried to keep a handle on his emotions, even as he heard the murmurs occurring from the other observers. "Why it, and not Unit-01?"

"A multitude of reasons. For one, it would be the height of folly to remove from Tokyo-3 the only Evangelion with confirmed kills against the Angels. Secondly, the Mark 06 is utilizing…experimental technology, so this demonstration seemed a good opportunity to test them, in spite of the fact that the Pilot has no live combat experience in the Evangelion. However, there is one overarching reason."

Tokita arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Gendo answered without any passion or smugness, as though he were relating an indisputable fact. "In the end, it's simply because your Jet Alone Project wasn't worth our best."

A direct shot at the pride of NHIS. At the pride of the Jet Alone Project's team. At _his_ pride as the head of the Jet Alone Project.

"It seems the explosion destroyed the generator," remarked the Supreme Commander of NERV. Indeed, the Jet Bomb had been unable to breach the AT-Field, but it had reduced the generator providing power to the Evangelion into naught but slag. "You've provided a good show, but your project's worth as an anti-Angel weapon will be less than nothing if you cannot pierce through the Mark 06's AT-Field before its power runs out."

_I can tolerate a shot at my pride…but I won't tolerate you besmirching the result of so much time and effort!_ "How…true." Tokita chuckled, his grin widening as he leaned over a computer terminal, opening a communications link with both Gundams. "Maya. Mayumi. We're going to have to cut this demonstration short."

"**WHAT? We've barely even started!**"

"…**understood, Tokita-san.**"

"But don't think that this means we've surrendered just yet!" Shiro Tokita turned his attention to the observers. "**Ladies and gentlemen!** What you're about to witness is another facet of the Jet Alone Project, one that unleashes the _full potential_ of the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam!" With a wild smile, the man yelled, "_Mana! Mayumi! __**GATTAI!**_"

"**Oh, **_**hell**_** yes!**"

"**Understood, Tokita-san!**"

The Rising Jet and the Shining Jet – both hovering side-by-side – quickly transformed back into their Gundam forms. Over the intercom that blared into the Control Room, everyone could hear the two nephilim speaking. "**Ready sis?**"

"**On three! One! Two!**"

Simultaneously, the both roared, "**FUSION SEQUENCE, **_**ENGAGE!**_"

The onboard computers recognized the synchronized command, and acknowledged that the two Gundams were in close enough proximity for the combination program to initiate. Both machines began to glow, with the Rising Gundam _merging_ with the Shining Gundam from behind. Armor glowed and metal shifted as the two combined, transforming into something new.

Gendo Ikari made a thoughtful hum. "Truly…surprising."

"The Jet Alone is beyond compare," boasted Tokita, his eyes focusing on a monitor displaying the internal cockpits of both pilots. Mana and Mayumi had both curled into a ball to facilitate the change as their cockpits combined; now the internal cavity within the combined mecha was larger, enough to give both of them plenty of space for combat maneuvers. Mayumi took a position near the back, her hands taking position near a small number of waterproof computer terminals that controlled a number of the vehicle's features. Mana herself would be the main pilot, though the two could switch positions at a moment's notice.

When the glow faded, the two nine-meter Gundams had combined into one ten-meter Gundam, bearing features from both the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam. Some noticeable differences were the blue armor plates along the hips, the thick blue vambraces that now bore twin spikes of gold, and a golden band that ran across the blue breastplate. There were now two pairs of golden V-shaped prongs on the helmet, and a pair of white and red metallic 'wings' – if they could even be called that – streamed from the shoulders, easily five meters long.

"The combination of the Rising Gundam and the Shining Gundam! Behold, the _**BURNING GUNDAM!**_" roared Tokita. "Mana! Mayumi! GO FOR THE FINISHER!"

"**Activating the wings!**" At Mayumi's word, the wings on the Burning Gundam's back suddenly split apart, revealing that they were actually six metal flaps that spread out, their tips forming the vertices of a hexagon.

No one missed the red glow now emanating from these six 'wings'.

"**Are you watching, Kaworu Nagisa?**" yelled Mana as she flexed her right hand in a familiar manner. "**Take a **_**goo~ood**_** look at this burning hand! The humiliation of your defeat will only be outmatched by the **_**glory of our victory!**_"

Mayumi suddenly said, "**Wings are fully charged!**"

Mana let loose a savage roar as the Burning Gundam's thrusters flared a brilliant blue. "**ERUPTING!**" The Burning Gundam's right hand reared back, the palm now glowing red. "_**BURNING!**_" The right hand lanced towards the AT-Field, the vambrace's two golden claws shimmering. "_**FINGEEER!**_"

The two vibrating spikes contacted the AT-Field first...and they managed to crack the seemingly impenetrable barrier.

Following through was the hand of the Burning Gundam, unleashing a radiant stream of charged particles. This beam punched through the crack, blazing towards the face of the Mark 06.

_**KABOOM!**_

A faraway skyscraper in Tokyo-1 was obliterated by the beam.

The Mark 06 had leapt to the side, now hundreds of yards away after its sudden dodge of the Burning Gundam's attack.

However, it did not hide the reality; NHIS's Jet Alone Project had created a weapon capable of breaching an AT-Field.

Excited chatter erupted from the observers as Tokita felt his pride soar. _We did it! We…we actually did it!_ "So! The AT-Field has fallen." It was so hard to keep his excitement down!

"Apparently," remarked the Supreme Commander of NERV, his voice surprisingly even-handed.

Tokita chalked it up it to the man trying desperately to save face. _It doesn't matter what he thinks; we've breached the AT-Field. This will vault NHIS to the top; NERV will no longer be the only ones who can defeat the Angels!_

Near the observation windows, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi lowered her binoculars. _Well. Damn._ This had been unexpected! She was inwardly glad about a new anti-Angel weapon, but she also knew that this would upend the political situation involving NERV.

Her eyes flickered towards a brown-haired woman leaning against a nearby wall, her gaze affixed towards the head of the Control Room. The olive green uniform was a clear indication of the SGSDF. _Let's see…a Sergeant First Class, judging by her military badge._ However, the pair of blue wings against a black patch on her shoulder revealed her true purpose here. "Ah…you must be the pilots' overseer?"

The woman's icy gaze turned towards her. "Hmm?"

"That patch means you're in Nephilim Oversight."

"Yes. And?"

_Mah, so stern!_ "Just thought it would be a good idea to see the one responsible for NERV's new competition. Pilot-wise, that is."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Misato's friendly demeanor. "Pardon me for being suspicious. The fact that your…_superior_ is here has me ill-at-ease."

The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "Understandable." Most employees at NERV-1 had gotten used to Gendo Ikari by now, and could see past his eccentricities; for all his weirdness, the man was scarily competent. "I wonder what would happen if they faced Rei…"

Arching an eyebrow, the Oversight agent suddenly asked, "Who are you, exactly?"

_Ah, breaking the ice!_ "Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi, Operations Director of NERV-1."

The name seemed to trigger recognition. "Ah…the _Road Warrior_."

"…so you know that nickname," muttered Misato, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I was reassigned to Nephilim Oversight before the Central American Wars, but whenever I talked with my old platoon, they would tell me stories about some 'purple-haired she-devil' tearing through enemy blockades in Brazil on a stolen motorcycle."

Misato giggled. "Got me there."

The woman finally smiled, offering a salute. "Hikari Kirishima, former Sergeant First Class of the Strategic Ground Self-Defense Force. Courtesy from one groundpounder to another."

Misato saluted back out of reflex; even though she was of a higher rank than Hikari, they weren't in the same command structure at present. "Well, _technically_, the reason I had stolen a bike was because my gunship got shot down behind enemy lines."

"…well, I _suppose_ I'll overlook the fact that you're a flygirl."

"At least I'm not navy!"

The two chuckled, briefly reminiscing in old intra-rivalry jokes. It was at that point that the Lieutenant Colonel remarked, "So…'Kirishima'. Are you the mother of Mana-san?"

Hikari's smile faded, her attention returning to the battlefield. "For all intents and purposes, I'm the mother of both."

That facial expression was a subtle hint to drop the subject. "Ah…" She took a casual look around at the observers, cementing a suspicion that she had had since arriving. "If the JSSDF went through the trouble of loaning nephilim to the NHIS, they must be staking a lot in this project."

"It's foolish, if you ask me," grunted Hikari. "If they hadn't actually broken through the Evangelion's AT-Field, the JSSDF would've put the blame on _them_."

"Passing the buck is a favored tactic in any organization with a bureaucracy," quipped Misato.

Before the Oversight agent could reply, everyone's eyes widened as the Mark 06 suddenly _moved_.

One second, it had been standing still.

The next, its hands were wrapped around the Burning Gundam.

Hikari's nostrils flared as she made the immediate conclusion. _The Jet Alone Project has proven itself to be a threat. Now they're going to destroy the prototype! Mayumi! Mana!_

xxxx

Kaworu Nagisa looked quietly at the machine clutched in 'his' hands, a small smile on his face. "You are in quite the predicament now, aren't you?"

Two screens were 'floating' in his Entry Plug; one was showing Mana's face – which was currently letting loose an expletive-laced rant – while the other showed Mayumi's face, set to a stern and calculating expression. It was understandable; the Mark 06's hands were wrapped around the torso of the Burning Gundam, pinning its arms to its sides.

How hard they struggled. When cornered, the creature called 'human' seemed to resort to its base animal self, fighting wildly and beyond reason. Yet such resistance was clothed with pretty words: a second wind, fighting spirit, or the will to never surrender in the face of overwhelming odds.

It was quite intriguing. "Dim as the Light of my Soul was, you still managed to breach it with technology alone. Your machine is truly impressive."

"**Let us go and we'll show you just how **_**impressive**_** it is, douchebag!**"

That was another facet that Kaworu had noted in his personal observations; humanity prided itself as a graceful creature, rising above its base instincts. Yet with so many, it did not take much adversity for that eloquence to fade away, leaving only roaring, howling, and talk befitting a gutter. Yet this limit seemed to vary from person to person.

This individuality was fascinating. "As it stands, I have under two minutes of power left. Your machine has demonstrated its ability to breach the 'AT-Field', as the term goes. However, I don't think it will reflect well on you if the battle ends in such a manner."

"…**no. It won't,**" said Mayumi, speaking for the first time since they had been captured. The look in her eyes, however, spoke of conviction; a plan had been formed. "**Sister, execute 'Burning Drop'!**"

Mana blinked…before grinning. "**Heh. **_**That**_** one, eh? Let's give it a shot!**"

It was at that moment that Kaworu sensed a sudden shift in the nearby area. In his peripheral vision, he noticed that the dust clouds kicked up by their battle suddenly began to disperse in directions counter to the force of gravity. "Ah…you must have Kleinium cores inside your machine."

"**One for each of us,**" replied Mayumi, a small smile on her face. "**Negative charge of the Kleinium cores has reached Level Twelve! Onboard Freeman device has limited radius of effect to sixty yards!**"

"**All right!**" Mana chuckled as she shifted her stance. "**Hope you like flying!**"

The Burning Gundam's thrusters ignited.

Without the force of gravity keeping the Evangelion affixed to the ground, it accompanied the Gundam into the sky. The abrupt acceleration caused Kaworu to jolt as he 'strained' to keep a grip on the flying mecha. "Without the hold of this planet to fight against, your acceleration is truly impressive." Indeed, the thrusters were on for only ten seconds before they stopped, letting momentum take care of the rest; without gravity, the only thing that would stop their ascent was friction due to the atmosphere.

Or if the two nephilim inside the Burning Gundam decided to take matters into their own hands.

"**Current elevation, six thousand feet!**"

Mana grinned. "**That sounds about right. Activate Napalm Launcher!**"

At her command, the pauldrons of the Burning Gundam opened up, revealing large black nozzles that extended forward. They aimed towards the Evangelion's hands, controlled by Mayumi herself. "**Target locked!**" exclaimed the blue-haired girl.

Her silver-haired sister bared her teeth and howled. "**FIRE!**"

Streams of fire burst from the nozzles, landed precisely on the hands of the Mark 06. The directed propulsion from the nozzles and their close range was the only reason they landed on target, given the current absence of gravity.

Given Kaworu's high sync ratio, it was only natural that he flinched, his hands flying away from the Burning Gundam.

"**Reducing negative charge to Level Zero!**"

At Mayumi's exclamation, their mecha's thrusters kicked in right as Earth's gravity took hold of them once more.

The Burning Gundam hovered in midair.

The Mark 06, on the other hand, plummeted.

xxxx

Shiro Tokita was almost oblivious to the shocked gasps of the observers.

No, his attention was on the monitor showcasing video footage from the camera inside the Burning Gundam's eyes.

The sight of the Evangelion falling helplessly to the Earth was…more satisfying than it should have been. _So many doubted the Jet Alone…and yet look at we've done this day!_ "Well Ikari, it seems that your Pilot is in a bit of a dilemma."

"Not quite. The Fourth Child won't run out of power until after he lands."

"But a fall from that height would be catastrophic, would it not?" asked Tokita, inwardly shivering at how callous the man was being towards his own pilot.

The sudden smirk that came to the Supreme Commander's face dashed the assumption of heartlessness. "On the contrary; you are just one more person in a long line of fools that have doubted the power of Evangelion."

xxxx

_Such an amazing creature that the Lilim have created_, thought Kaworu as the Mark 06 dropped like a lead weight. For all intents and purpose, he _himself_ was falling; the sensation of wind against his back, the weightlessness…

It paled in comparison to the richness that was present in his memories, but his human self found it quite invigorating nonetheless.

With a thought, the Evangelion flipped over, as though it were about to belly-flop into a pool. This would hurt far more, however.

It might even be fatal.

_Well, I suppose my little excursion has come to a close_, thought the silver-haired nephilim as he willed the Evangelion to an upright position, feet now aimed toward the ground.

At about four hundred feet above the battlefield, the Mark 06's fall began to slow.

Inexplicably, and without any visible means of propulsion.

The Evangelion's feet silently set down on the ground, a quiet end to what had seemed like a ferocious finisher.

Kaworu turned his gaze skyward; the girls' mecha had descended as well, now hovering two hundred feet above the Mark 06. "I commend your performance," remarked the Fourth Child, his voice transmitting to the two pilots of the Burning Gundam. "It makes me wonder how you will fare with what is to come."

At that moment, the Entry Plug went dark.

xxxx

The observers were silent at the sight.

First, because they had just seen something that defied explanation; how had the Evangelion slowed its fall? There was no engine, no thrusters, no parachute…nothing! It was a mystery, a conundrum!

Second, as the Mark 06 suddenly slumped on its feet, they realized that the Jet Alone Project – against all odds – had seemed to emerge triumphant against the Evangelion.

"**An interesting maneuver by the Evangelion!**" Everyone turned towards Tokita, who was now walking towards the massive observation window with a microphone in hand. "**Regardless, I believe the conclusion is clear.**" He walked past the crowd, looking at their faces as he spoke. "**The Jet Alone Project's debut resulted in a broken AT-Field; that is the **_**sole**_** reason why Angels can hold out against conventional weapons. But we have shown that the Evangelions **_**are NOT**_** the only ones who can pierce this barrier!**" He turned towards the window, pointing at the Burning Gundam as it split apart into the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam. "**This is the dawn of a new era in mankind's war against the Angels!**"

Applause broke out as the head of the Jet Alone Project whipped them into a raucous cheer. Most of those invited had come precisely because they had hoped to see a working alternative to NERV; now, they finally had one.

As the ovations began to dim, one slow clap remained.

Slowly, everyone turned towards Gendo Ikari, his opinion of Tokita's boasts made clear by how sarcastically he was clapping. "Bravo. It's been a long time since I've heard such blatant self-promotion. Your pride in the Jet Alone Project has no foundation."

"**The words of a sore loser,**" cheekily remarked Shiro Tokita. "**Are you telling everyone that their eyes have lied to them?**"

"There was a singular purpose behind NERV's participation in this demonstration," remarked Gendo, eyes hidden by his orange shades. "Allow me to remove part of the veil; the AT-Field, despite whatever misconceptions you may have, is variable. Its nature reflects the will of the Evangelion and the Pilot that synchronizes with it. From the beginning, the Fourth Child was ordered to maintain a barrier approximately equivalent in strength and durability to that of the Third Angel's."

Tokita smirked. "**You make my point for me! To hear that the AT-Field pierced by the Burning Gundam was of Angelic caliber only makes our case stronger!**"

"And you are a fool if you think that the Third Angel represents the pinnacle of power for Angels," countered Gendo. It was an interesting contrast; the hot-blooded passion of Tokita and the calm, cool tone of Ikari. "Anyone with a working brain knows that in an actual battle, your 'Jet Alone' would have been crushed the _instant_ it was grabbed by the Mark 06. Those who maintain otherwise are simply deluding themselves."

It was rather telling how quiet the observers were. Despite the personal disgust that the various JSSDF officers had for Gendo Ikari, they couldn't deny his point.

Hikari Kirishima, in particular, was feeling increasingly paranoid. _For all the power that those Gundams possess, the Evangelion never even __**tried**__ to fight back…it could've ended at the very beginning._

Tokita stated the question that was on everyone's mind; he was not one to back down so easily. "**Then tell us why you came then! If you're so convinced about the superiority of Evangelion, then why bother with us?**"

At that question, Gendo did something that sent chills down everyone's spine.

He smirked. "Because I was intrigued. I had to see for myself what all the commotion was about. Had the Jet Alone been…_lacking_, then it would now be lying in pieces all over the battlefield. As it stands, it can actually be useful." The Supreme Commander of NERV then spoke aloud, delivering a declaration to all present. "NERV will now be appropriating the Jet Alone and all assets from the NHIS that are necessary for operational and maintenance purposes."

A pin dropping would've sounded like a thunderclap. Even the sound from the computers seemed muted in the now all-too-quiet Control Room.

Finally, Mana's voice broke over the speakers. "**Uh…what the hell did that guy just say?**"

"**Yes. I am curious as well,**" said Tokita, his throat finally working again. "**I thought I was hearing the ramblings of a madman. Mind repeating yourself, **_**Mr.**_** Ikari?**"

Gendo reached into his cloak – causing everyone to tense – and pulled out a small sheaf of documents. "This here is a copy of NERV's charter with the United Nations. It possesses all of the official watermarks, along with the signatures of the UN Secretary-General, the UN Ambassadors of every member of the Security Council, the members of the Human Instrumentality Committee, and the head of government for every nation that possesses a NERV-operated facility." He flipped past the first few pages, eventually resting his finger on a particular section. "Read this paragraph, _Mr._ Tokita."

Hikari Kirishima's eyes narrowed as Shiro Tokita took the charter, a confident grin on his face. It felt like there was a lead weight in her stomach…and it only became heavier as Tokita's expression morphed into one of disbelief.

"You…you can't…this is a _joke_…it _has to be!_" Tokita's breath was short, his face pale. He quickly flipped to the signatures, noting that they were not just print-outs. _This can't be right_. He looked at the watermarks, the symbols; all of the telltale signs that this was a legitimate charter with the UN were present._ Our lawyers went over __**every single word**__ of the charter to make sure there weren't loopholes like this! How could they have missed this?_

"To summarize, NERV may appropriate whatever resources it needs to successfully defend mankind from the Angels. There is then a two week window after the time of appropriation for the Security Council and the Instrumentality Committee to approve the appropriation. If either one votes to the contrary, then NERV will return all appropriated assets and pay a monetary penalty to the original owner of those assets." The Supreme Commander then swiped the copy of the charter, placing it back into his cloak. "However, I'm _quite_ confident that, after such a _**successful**_demonstration, the Security Council and the Instrumentality Committee will approve the appropriation."

Tokita felt the world falling out from under his feet; he desperately tried to grab the proverbial lifeboat. "B-but…this is the only working prototype! You _CAN'T_ take it away!"

"You know how to make it now. Make more," glibly replied Gendo.

Tokita knew better than to retort out loud as to why this wasn't possible for the near future. The synthesis of materials needed to create a new working model would take time and money; counting in the amount of time it would take to train a pair of pilots to utilize all of the features that made the Jet Alone so powerful, then it would be at _least_several months before another working model was ready. "But…but…!"

"**So…you are our new employer?**" remarked Mayumi over the intercom, a cautious tone in her voice.

"Essentially," replied Gendo, the casual way with which he was stealing NHIS's thunder infuriating most of the observers. "Of course, Mr. Tokita and all personnel involved in the Jet Alone Project will be working with NERV for an interim period while our technicians are trained in all aspects of maintaining and operating the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam. After all, a weapon is worthless if you can't use it properly."

_He…he played us._ The dawning realization rooted Tokita to the floor, his face beading with sweat. Anxiety gripped his heart as the reasons behind the man's actions became undeniably clear. _He wants the Jet Alone for himself…he wants to use that technology to augment the Evangelions._He didn't even need to look at Agent Kirishima to know that she was glaring daggers at him; she had warned him regarding NERV's involvement in this demonstration.

He had acknowledged the warnings, but had felt the risk was worth it if it meant breaking NERV's stranglehold on anti-Angel combat.

Now, the very weapon meant to do that was in NERV's hands. _He played us all for fools…no, it's a trick. It HAS to be!_ The Supreme Commander of NERV wouldn't risk the organization's reputation over a forged charter, so it had to be the real thing. _I'll have to contact the Board, get in touch with our legal department…I can't let this…this, TRAVESTY stand!_

Misato Katsuragi, on the other hand, was trying _very_ hard not to giggle with glee at how completely Gendo Ikari had turned the situation on its head. _Holy crap! Just…holy crap!_ Suddenly, she recalled why Gendo had declined to 'officially' represent NERV at the demonstration.

He had said that he would be busy _overseeing the transfer of a __**new weapon**_ to NERV-1.

Misato kept her hands over her face, masking a growing grin. _Professor Ikari, you magnificent bastard!_

xxxx

/Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/

Alarms blared miles away as the Fifth Angel's presence tripped NERV-1's sensors.

Compared to the previous two, it was downright _massive_; the crystalline Angel was floating blue octahedron that leisurely advanced towards Tokyo-3, the sides of each triangular face each equaling four hundred feet in length. Thus, the height of each triangle measured precisely two hundred feet times the square root of three in length; therefore, the height of each four-sided pyramid was two hundred feet times the square root of two, meaning that each of the octahedron's diagonals was four hundred feet times the square root of two in length.

The precision of this length was perfect, which would undoubtedly have many engineers and geometers crying foul due to the impossibility of any constructed object having a finite length equaling an irrational number in magnitude.

Human limitations, however, did not apply to Angels.

The surface of the Angel reflected the surroundings, making it appear as a blue-tinted mirror of the world itself. The barrage of bullets and missiles that collided with its AT-Field resulted in a reflection that was awe-inspiringly beautiful in a strange way.

Those who could hear found themselves hearing a strange song; an enchanting humming that repeated every five seconds. Not quite human, not quite artificial…it transcended mere voices.

This Angel possessed a mathematical and aesthetic beauty that the others had not.

It was no less deadly.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Sub-Director Kozou Fuyutsuki's eyes narrowed at the image of the massive Angel heading towards Tokyo-3; it looked like the world's largest gemstone. "Of all the times for the Professor and the Operations Director to be absent…"

"Don't worry sir, we'll handle the load until they get back!" reassured Makoto Hyuga. "Evangelion Unit-01 is now at the launch pad; Unit-00 is still starting up!"

"Launch Unit-01 at Duct 9A," ordered Fuyutsuki, keeping an even tone as the technicians and officers went about their duties without complaint. It had been over two weeks since the last Angel attack, and the tension had been stifling to some of the rank-and-file; oddly enough, the actual presence of Angel calmed them down, because it meant that it was time to do their job. "How are you holding up, Shinji?"

"**I'm doing fine, Fuyutsuki-san.**"

"Good. This time, you'll actually have backup from another Evangelion; we'll be deploying Unit-00 on the opposite side of the city so you can attack from both sides. But be careful; we don't know exactly what the Fifth Angel is capable of."

"**Yes sir!**"

"Did you hear that Sergeant Ayanami?"

The blue-haired nephilim's voice calmly came over the speakers. "**Affirmative, Sub-Director Fuyutsuki!**"

"The target is now slowing to over the downtown area! MAGI estimate it'll stop right above the Geofront's pole!" stated Shiori Aoba. "All defenses will now go silent until Unit-01 reaches the surface!"

Fuyutsuki nodded. _Well, here goes nothing._ "Launch Eva!"

Needless to say, Fuyutsuki didn't share Gendo's taste for drama, so no dramatic arm gestures from him.

Right as the Evangelion began its magnetically-propelled ascent to the surface, Miyata yelled, "We're detecting a high-energy reaction occurring inside the target!"

"What was that?" demanded the Sub-Director.

"Energy torus is accelerating and massing upon itself. The AT-Field is undergoing a tremendous phase shift!" screamed Maya. At the same time, everyone was treated to the sight of the Fifth Angel's body vertically and horizontally partitioning itself into a series of rotating diamonds, revealing the glowing red core at its center; the shape was almost like that of a Teutonic cross.

Dr. Akagi grimaced as she bit down on her cigarette. "These readings..." They were similar to certain patterns recorded during the Third Angel, except the frequency and magnitude was many orders greater. "Could it be…?" Nostrils flaring, Ritsuko suddenly roared, "Hyuga! Get the blast shield up in front of Duct 9A!"

"Huh-?"

"_**DO IT OR I'LL FEED YOU TO RANDALL!**_"

"Y-Yes ma'am, engaging blast shield!" rambled NERV-1's Logistics Officer as the readings from the Fifth Angel reached their peak.

xxxx

Right before Shinji hit the surface, he wondered how Misato and his father were doing in Tokyo-1. _It feels weird…going into battle without hearing the voice of Misato or my father._

you'll be fine

That brief bit of reassurance consoled the Third Child as Unit-01 jolted to a halt at the surface. Right as he did so, his vision was blocked by a thick barrier popping up in front of him. "What the-?"

A high-pitched whine suddenly split the air as ambience of the sun dimmed, drowned out by the brilliant radiance emerging from the Angel. Shinji shivered at the sound; a thunderous howl, accompanied by the wail of its attack.

"**SHINJI! GET AWAY FROM THE DUCT!**"

Fuyutsuki's voice compelled Shinji to action as the magnetic locks on the elevator let go. The Evangelion barely dove down the nearest street before the blast shield – its thick tungsten surface glowing from the heat – melted away.

"**Are you okay?**"

"I'm fine, Fuyutsuki-san!" replied Shinji, his hands clutching the handlebars tightly. "What…what _was_ that?"

"**This Angel can apparently use its AT-Field to focus a directed energy weapon of great intensity. We'll keep you informed whenever it changes!**"

"**ANOTHER SHIFT! The orientation is changing!**"

At Maya's exclamation, Shinji dared to poke his head above the nearest building.

The Fifth Angel was transforming again, expanding and folding in on itself in ways that were physically impossible. By the time it stopped changing, its appearance was akin to a tulip flower in full bloom…pointing downward?

_Oh…_

The high-pitched whine returned.

…_no!_

An instant later, the Fifth Angel fired a crimson beam directly at the ground, the thunderous sound of energy ripping through layer after layer of metal drowning out everything else.

xxxx

/Control Room, Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

The distinctive chime that sounded from Gendo's earpiece and Misato's cellphone induced them to take action.

As the Lieutenant Colonel bolted out of the room to prepare their VTOL for liftoff, the Supreme Commander immediately declared, "An Angel is now attacking Tokyo-3!" Amidst the sudden flurry of confused shouts and questions, Gendo made a sudden decision. "Pilot Kirishima! Pilot Yamagishi!"

"**Whaddya want?**"

"**Ikari-san?**"

"This is my first order for you; head for Tokyo-3 with all haste and assist NERV in defeating the Angel. The acting commander will be Sub-Director Kozou Fuyutsuki; you _will_ follow his orders. Is that understood?"

"…**you sending us to fight an Angel?**"

"I did not stutter. _Go!_"

"W-Wait a minute!" exclaimed Tokita, trying to get a handle on the situation. "You can't just _tell_ them to-GRMPH!" His words were cut off by Gendo, courtesy of a Tootsie Roll pop pulled from his cloak.

"Be a good boy and be quiet," admonished Gendo as he turned his attention back to the two nephilim. "I gave you an order! _MOVE OUT!_"

Unsurprisingly, Mana laughed at the Professor's assertiveness. "**Whatever you say, 'boss'! HENSHIN: JET MODE!**"

"**Understood, Ikari-san! Henshin: Jet Mode!**"

As the two Gundams transformed and shot off towards Hakone, Gendo took one last glance at the observers. "This concludes NHIS's demonstration. Good day to you all." With that said, he stalked off towards the exit, his cloak fluttering behind him.

As outraged shouts and confused grumbles emerged from the crowd, Shiro Tokita dejectedly removed the lollipop from his mouth. This day – which had begun so promisingly – had come crashing down.

NHIS's pride and glory was now in NERV's hands due to a legal loophole that had somehow escaped the notice of the company's legal department, which he felt was highly unlikely. _I'll get to the bottom of this…I won't let it end this way!_

His vision was suddenly taken up by Hikari Kirishima, her eyes sharp like frigid knives.

Tokita sighed; she didn't need to say anything. "I know. I'll try and make it right. Somehow."

The former Sergeant First Class slugged the head of the Jet Alone Project right in the gut. Tokita's eyes bugged out comically as he collapsed to the floor. Kicking him once in the ribs for good measure, Hikari snarled, "_See to it that you do._"

As the Oversight agent all-but-stomped off – fury present in every single footstep – Tokita wearily sat up from the ground. _Can't say I didn't expect that._ Wincing at the pain in his torso, the man wondered how in the world he was going to explain this to the Board.

xxxx

Out on the battlefield, Kaworu Nagisa – having manually exited the Entry Plug after his power supply expired – stood calmly on the shoulder of the Mark 06 as the two transformed fighter jets disappeared beyond the horizon, heading west-south-west towards Tokyo-3.

His mind expanded and felt great joy in the beautiful song of his [equal/kin/sibling]. **I am so close to you, [INDECIPHERABLE]; your [voice/song/presence] fills me with...happiness, is the term.**

**I AM THE OPENER OF THE WAY. THAT WHICH REMAINS SEALED AWAY WILL BE [UNLOCKED/BROKEN/RELEASED] BY MY POWER.**

**Then I bid you good hunting, Ramiel.**

**I WILL NOT FAIL, TABRIS.**

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 9: Thunder and Lightning (It says, "I AM. WHO ARE YOU?")**

xxxx

Author's Note: Kaworu is (le gasp) Tabris! (like anyone's surprised) On a different note, Gendo Ikari just trolled everyone!

Spot the FLCL reference, by the way. Also, am I the only one who wondered why the Fifth Angel never just blew open the Geofront with its laser instead of going all 'drill drill drill'?

I present a brief omake; an alternate take on the scene where Gendo trolled Tokita, but with more ham.

xx

OMAKE!

_Metaphorgotten_

_This is a losing proposition; he can't be serious!_ Tokita put on a cocksure grin. "I sincerely doubt that the Security Council will be willing to let NERV have even more power than it already does. Besides, this is the only working prototype that we have!"

"You know how to make it now. Make more," glibly replied Gendo.

Tokita knew better than to retort out loud as to why this wasn't possible for the near future. The synthesis of materials needed to create a new working model would take time and money; counting in the training needed for the new pilots to utilize all of the features that made the Jet Alone so powerful, it would take at _least_ several months before another working model was ready. "I don't know what you're planning, but it won't fly."

Gendo smirked. "So you think the appropriation will be revoked?"

"I _know_ it will."

"Such confidence would be reassuring if it weren't unfounded," countered Gendo.

Tokita chuckled. "Well the foundation of _my_ confidence is made of solid steel and concrete!"

Gendo's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "The _reality_ of the situation is an earthquake that will utterly **destroy** your foundation."

"But my team's _unending stubbornness_ is the medical helicopter that **evacuates** my confidence from the collapsing building!"

"Which is then shot down by the _forgone conclusion_ with a Stinger missile!"

The sound of a throat clearing stopped the derailing train of metaphors. "**So…are you two done?**" remarked Mayumi over the intercom.

xx

Next episode features action! And some mind screw!

See you soon, and please review!


	9. Thunder and Lightning

Author's Note: Last episode, we got a gigantic injection of Super Robot serum into the story.

To counter that, it's time for some Mind Screw!

Begin!

xxxx

/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/

Gut reaction. Impulse. Instinct. A sudden urge.

Pick any word, pick any phrase, pick any of their synonyms.

They all perfectly described Shinji Ikari's actions once the Fifth Angel opened fire on the very foundation of Tokyo-3 itself.

Startled shouts erupted over the Entry Plug's speakers as the Evangelion's legs began pumping. Its hand was reaching for the progressive knife in the shoulder as he heard Maya's screams.

There was something about 'armor layers being breached'.

Yes, there were twenty-two of them, if he recalled correctly.

be careful

That too, was a distinctive warning from his mother. This action was probably reckless, but it was born of a justified desperation. The Angel seemed intent on utterly destroying the Geofront itself.

So many people would die.

_I won't allow it._

The Angel would be free to do as it pleased with the devices within the Black Moon. What would it do? What would happen if it met LILITH? What about if it attained the Sword of Uriel itself?

Third Impact.

_I won't allow it!_

The Third Child howled as he leapt towards the Fifth Angel, prog-knife raised.

In a sudden transformation – with a swiftness belying its size – the Fifth Angel reformed into its original octahedron shape, ceasing its attack.

AT-Fields intertwined and cancelled each other out as Shinji landed on one of the upper pyramid's sides, the triangle large enough to completely hold Unit-01.

_CRACK!_

The progressive knife pierced the crystal, producing a small crevice for the Evangelion to grab onto. Shinji quickly grasped it with his free hand and prepared to stab again.

The Fifth Angel let loose a low wail, and another shift began, and why was…everything…_falling…?_

shinji!

The voice of Unit-01 fell on deaf ears as Shinji Ikari fell unconscious, now oblivious to the changing reality around him.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

It was a sight that they had not expected.

Shinji's sudden assault had forced the Fifth Angel to halt its attack, which was a cause of relief for everyone.

However, their respite ended in mere seconds.

"What's…happening…?" muttered Sub-Director Fuyutsuki, his eyes wide at the image being transmitted onto the holographic screens.

The Angel seemed to be folding in on itself continuously, as if _consuming_ Unit-01. Over and over, it folded and shifted inwardly, the image of Unit-01 reflecting onto the surface infinitely many times like a fractal, becoming smaller and smaller with each iteration.

Finally, the Angel reverted to its original form, a floating octahedron.

"No signal! _We've lost contact with Unit-01!_" yelled Miyata.

But the Evangelion was gone, seemingly devoured by the Fifth Angel.

xxxx

**Episode 9: Thunder and Lightning (It says, "I AM. WHO ARE YOU?")**

xxxx

It had been sixty seconds since Mana and Mayumi had shot off towards Tokyo-3 at the behest of NERV's Supreme Commander.

At Mach 2, and with over eighty-five kilometers separating Tokyo and the Hakone region, it would take them approximately one more minute to arrive at the fortress city.

Plenty of time for the pilot of the Rising Jet to voice her doubts. "Sister…should we really be going off like this?"

"**Whaddya talkin' about? We got an Angel to fight!**"

"I know, but…" The long-haired nephilim sighed; the way with which Gendo Ikari had completely stolen Tokita-san's thunder rubbed her the wrong way. "It just doesn't seem right, leaving Tokita-san and mother behind."

"**They'll catch up eventually. Sides', I can't see him letting his 'baby' go without a fight.**"

"I'm sure," acknowledged Mayumi, the image coming through her helmet showcasing an awe-inspiring horizon; of particular interest was the odd energy signature that her vehicle's sensors detected over twenty kilometers to the west. "It just seems so…unfortunate. Despite his desire to unseat NERV as mankind's only protector against the Angels, he always seemed to view Supreme Commander Ikari in a positive light." Mostly because of how dogged the Supreme Commander was in ensuring that NERV's interests were the world's interests; despite grumbling on the part of various military figures worldwide, Gendo Ikari had never done anything (overtly, at least) to cast NERV as a self-serving organization.

It was one significant reason why his sudden appropriation of the Jet Alone seemed…beyond the norm.

"**Eh, not the first time a human's betrayed someone's expectations. They tend to have a habit of doing that.**"

Mayumi sighed at her sister's comment.

"**Well **_**hello! **_**Angel, twelve o'clock!**"

The blue-haired girl's eyes immediately focused on the image she was receiving.

The octahedron – reflecting everything with a beautiful shade of blue – floating over Tokyo-3 was an oddly serene sight to behold. "It's…_pretty_."

"**It's big too. I bet it'll blow up **_**real**_** well.**"

As the two jets slowed to a stop - now hovering in the sky above Tokyo-3 – foreign voice suddenly burst over their open channels. "**This is a restricted airspace! identify yourselves and your aircraft immediately!**" It was the voice of an elderly man, yet still vigorous in tone.

Mana was quick to the punch. "**I am Mana Kirishima of the Shining Jet; my fellow comrade is Mayumi Yamagishi of the Rising Jet. We're here at the behest of your boss!**"

"…**ah. So you must be the Jet Alone pilots**."

Mayumi blinked out of surprise. "You _know_ about us?"

"**Professor Ikari and I have been aware of the Jet Alone's existence for some time, as have a lot of other people. Is that relevant?**"

"It's just…you don't seem shocked that we're here."

"**In my many years, I've learned that it's just best to roll with the punches when it comes to Gendo Ikari.**"

Mana's chuckles rumbled over the speakers. "**Sounds like he's always the life of the party!**"

"**I am Sub-Director Kozou Fuyutsuki, acting Commander. I need you two to stay outside of the city until-**"

"**Oh **_**HELL**_** no!**" roared Mana, interrupting Fuyutsuki's order. "**We're here to fight Angels, pal! That's what we were sent to do, so don't you **_**dare**_** think that you can just sideline us to hog all the glory for yourselves!**"

Mayumi would've facepalmed if she could. "Sister, please show more tact."

"…**allow me to enlighten you as to our current situation**," replied Fuyutsuki, his tone suddenly frosty. "**The Fifth Angel was boring its way through the armor layers with a powerful beam weapon when Unit-01 attacked. In response, the Angel seemingly…**_**consumed**_** the Eva.**"

Mayumi paled. "The Evangelion…was _eaten?_"

"**The Fifth Angel has yet to resume its attack, so we can only assume that its impromptu absorption of Unit-01 has caused some problems. However, we're not doing **_**anything**_** until we have a better idea as to its capabilities.**"

Mana's snort was derisive, but begrudging. "**Feh…**_**fine**_**.**"

"We should perform some reconnaissance anyway; as long as the enemy is idle, let's learn as much as possible," offered Mayumi, trying to mollify her sister's irritation. "Henshin: Gundam Mode!"

Mana grunted out of irritation. "**Whatever. HENSHIN: GUNDAM MODE!**"

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

As one of the many cameras within Tokyo-3 transmitted the image of the two jets transforming into Gundams, Kozou Fuyutsuki allowed himself to feel impressed. _The report we had doesn't even come close to the reality._

"Wow…I've never seen a transformation like that before!" exclaimed Miyata, eyes wide with awe. "NHIS really outdid themselves!"

"No kidding…um…" Maya's words droned off as she turned towards Dr. Akagi. "Senpai, you're drooling."

Ritsuko blinked as her vision turned towards her cigarette, which was now smothered in saliva. "Ah. So I am." With a morose sigh, the head of Project E tossed the ruined stick of chemicals into the nearest trash can. "But it was _so_..._BEAUTIFUL!_ Like a poem on epilepsy from a person with narcolepsy!"

"We can admire the transforming machines later; right now, we need to focus on retrieving Unit-01 and destroying the Angel!" authoritatively said the Sub-Director. "Dr. Akagi, can we get _any_ confirmation regarding Unit-01's status?" There was a particular reason for his worry on this matter; unlike the other Evangelions, which were derived from ADAM, Unit-01 was born of LILITH.

Given the current theories regarding the differences between ADAM and LILITH, the thought of the Fifth Angel consuming Unit-01 brought him no peace.

"Well, if you compare sensor readings on the graviton concentration, they're unchanged from when Unit-01 engaged the Angel to now; so Unit-01's mass is _still_ physically present. However, take a gander at this;" Ritsuko leaned over towards Maya's terminal and typed several key shortcuts, pulling up a specific reading. "The nature of the Fifth's AT-Field is unlike what we've observed with the Third and the Fourth; specifically, it seems to be _layered_; the standard one outside the Angel, and another one within. But the reason…is still a mystery. _LIKE WHY UNOBTANIUM IS OBTAINABLE!_"

Fuyutsuki grimaced. "I want a definitive answer."

"Fine, ask the improbable of me! But soon, it will be _improbably more __**probable! BOHOHOHOHO!**_"

Ignoring Ritsuko's sudden bout of rampancy, he turned towards the Tactical Officer's terminal. "Lieutenant Aoba, we need to test the Angel's offensive and defensive capabilities. Have Pen-Pen move into position around the Angel at your discretion."

"Roger!"

As Aoba set about telling Pen-Pen where to set up his Defender Gundams, Hyuga shouted, "Sir! Incoming communication from The Doctor!"

Sighing, Fuyutsuki tapped his earpiece. "Doctor, you are a go."

"**Channels are confirmed secure, Fuyutsuki.**"

"Very well Professor. It hasn't been long since the Angel arrived, but a lot's happened."

"**The Lieutenant Colonel and I will be landing within ten minutes. Summarize as best as possible.**"

"The Fifth Angel's beam tore through nineteen of the twenty-two armor layers. Unit-01 immediately attacked, and was promptly absorbed by the Angel. Since then, there has been no activity, although the Jet Alone has arrived to assist."

"**I see.**" A mere instant of silence – lasting less than a blink of an eye – ensued before Gendo continued, "**I assume that there's no visible signs that a Golgotha Event has been initiated?**"

"_No_. By the love of all that's good," admitted Fuyutsuki. "So far, we've-"

"The MAGI are detecting another alteration in the phase space!"

At Maya's shout, everyone's gaze turned towards the screens; indeed, all eight sides of the Fifth Angel were…budding?

Suddenly, there were eight miniature octahedrons floating beside the original Angel, each one at a scale of thirty-to-one against the Fifth. Simultaneously, the bottom tip of the Angel seemed to glow and extend, morphing into a drill-shaped appendage that descended into the hole made by its beam weapon.

"Judging from initial observations, the MAGI predict that the Angel's going to try and drill the rest of the way into the Geofront! Estimated time until it breaks through is pending!"

Fuyutsuki grimaced at Miyata's report. "Damn it."

"**Something else has gone wrong?**"

"That goes without saying."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari blinked.

"…what?"

_Where am I?_

A blue field, perfectly uniform and without end. Towering pylons of crystal, bearing an inherent symmetry – on multiple levels – and patterns that spiraled off into infinity. Above, a blue sky without bound; on the horizon, clouds of black smoke, spewing lightning and roiling with thunder.

"What is this place…?"

His attention was suddenly captured by a digital timer, now only with two minutes left.

Shinji – lessons from the past week running through his mind – impulsively reached over the edge of his seat and yanked a large, yellow switch. At this, the timer for Unit-01's internal batteries – which now had fifty-five seconds left – suddenly jumped to over one hour. The Evangelion's armor was capable of operating in three different modes; Standard, Diagnostic, and Life Support. 'Standard' was precisely what it seemed to be: the normal mode of operation for the Evangelion. Life Support was for use in emergencies, when the Pilot was not in a position to get out of the Evangelion (for example, if they got stuck underwater after a battle), and had to stay alive long enough for rescue.

Diagnostic Mode – the one Shinji had just triggered – put all systems into a state of low energy consumption to enable a simple check of all systems while still maintaining enough energy for the sensors to work.

Thus, while Shinji couldn't physically move the Evangelion, he could still see, hear, touch, and…smell. Yes.

It smelled like cleanliness.

Not an industrial clean, where all odor and all stains were obliterated by an overpowering mixture of chemicals. Not a fresh-out-of-the-wash clean, where the scent of soap and warm water pervaded the senses.

It was…just clean. An absence of filth, an absence of impurities. It was hard to describe; nonetheless, it was very invigorating.

_I still have no idea where I am, though._ The Third Child wracked his brain, trying to ascertain what had been going on. _The Angel…it was trying to destroy the Geofront…wasn't it? Yes…I attacked, and then…nothing._ The boy looked around with a strange sense of unease. "Is this…_inside_ the Angel?"

A song caressed the air, catching Shinji's attention. It was serene, yet alien, expressed in a tongue that he could not even begin to identify. Before long, he noticed a shimmering pool – seemingly derived and made of the same crystal in the field – floating into the air, coalescing into a perfect sphere.

It was the source of the voice. "Who…who are you?"

The song – more like a hymn, really – continued, shifting and changing, its melody and rhythm beyond anything Shinji's mind could perceive. It was actually painful, trying to decipher what it meant…or was the song itself so far above his comprehension that the mere act of understanding it was harmful?

All of sudden, the cry stopped…and then repeated, this time taking on a different tone.

An apparition appeared in the air, as if in response to the sphere's song. Two red eyes flashed in the sky above, blanketing everything with a searing white light.

"GAH!" screamed Shinji, the radiance burning into his eyes, boring and _clawing into his brain_ -

Two girls; one with white hair and one with red hair.

Twelve monoliths.

A titanic colossus; shackled, yet glowing white.

His father.

The light vanished, leaving Unit-01 and the sphere alone in the expanse. _Wha…what the…what was that?_

The song began again…but this time, there were words to the tune. "**STATEMENT: I AM. QUERY: WHO ARE YOU.**"

Despite the cold, almost clinical phrase, the delivery was melodious, even soulful.

Shinji was still confused nonetheless. "Huh?"

"**STATEMENT: I AM I.**" The sphere rippled, and the song continued. "**QUERY: WHO ARE YOU.**"

xxxx

/Tokyo-3, Japan/

Sergeant Ayanami contemplated.

"**Wark.**"

From upon Mt. Hakone, she watched as a Defender Gundam zoomed towards the Fifth Angel.

Suddenly, the three nearest sentinels shifted, transforming into dishes rimmed with pylons, concentrating their firepower at the Gundam's location.

It dodged before they fired, promptly retreating: saved by the seemingly all-seeing eyes of Pen-Pen.

"**I still find it friggin' hilarious that you have multiple squadrons of customized Gundams piloted by a **_**single penguin**_**.**"

"**I find Pen-Pen-san's abilities nothing to laugh at, sister.**"

"**Still funny!**"

There was…the matter of the newcomers to consider. The Jet Alone and its pilots.

She was still compiling an opinion. So far, it was somewhat negative: although Pilot Yamagishi seemed respectable enough, Pilot Kirishima's brash and boisterous demeanor did not speak well for her chances to mesh with NERV's command structure. Then again, Misato had a number of subordinates with similar traits – such as Mr. Kasparov, Mr. Doe, and Mr. DeGroot – who had acclimated well to the command hierarchy. Perhaps she wasn't a lost cause.

"**Geez, how long is this gonna take? That Angel's gonna break through in forty-five minutes!**"

Still, it wouldn't hurt to remind her.

The Sergeant opened up a video channel. "Respond, Pilot Kirishima."

A screen popped up in front of Rei's vision, showcasing the face of Mana Kirishima. "**The Pilot of Unit-00?**" There was an arching of the eyebrows. "**Another nephilim…**" A curling of the lips. "**Well well, isn't **_**this**_** a treat?**"

"I understand your frustration, but a plan of action has not yet been decided on." The Supreme Commander and the Operations Director had since returned, and the Lieutenant Colonel had immediately taken command of the situation from the Sub-Director. "As is, the Fifth Angel has been entirely reactionary since its transformation into this new form. We will not attack until everything is prepared."

Kirishima was quiet, staring intently at her through the video screen. Finally, she asked, "**Quick question: what's your name?**"

_Not an unreasonable question_. "I am Sergeant Rei Ayanami, the First Child."

Kirishima stared; Rei's perceptive abilities, fine-tuned as they were, didn't miss the subtle contraction of the Gundam pilot's pupils. After several seconds of silence, the girl chuckled. "**Heh heh…I see…**" Her ensuing grin was wide and manic. "**As you command, **_**Ayanami**_**.**" The video screen promptly winked out.

Rei Ayanami's eyes narrowed. She would need to keep an eye out for Kirishima.

Her attention turned towards the Fifth Angel, its eight miniature clones keeping a steadfast guard over the main body as its drill continued to bore through the Geofront's many armor layers. Forty-five minutes to come up with a solution to their dilemma.

It was time that had been given to them by Unit-01 and the Third Child.

It was…odd. Dr. Akagi seemed convinced that the Evangelion still existed somewhere within the Angel's internal AT-Field, and even the Supreme Commander acted as if it were possible to retrieve both Unit-01 _and_ its pilot of them once the Angel had been defeated. She, however, had resigned herself to the possibility that the Third was incapacitated, or possibly dead.

No expense would be spared in retrieving Unit-01, however. It was vital to the Professor's Plan.

Pilot Ikari would certainly be remembered for his sacrifice.

not dead

So why was there this odd twinge in her chest when she thought of him as dead?

NOT dead

Why did she feel this strange flutter at the thought that he would survive?

NOT DEAD

Rei Ayanami sighed. These thoughts seemed to agitate the soul of Unit-00. _Wait for the plan of action. Concentrate on defeating the Angel. Right now, everything else is secondary._

She still felt an occasional pang, regardless.

It was…vexing.

"**Okay ladies, the plan is set!**"

Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's voice provided a welcome distraction. "Awaiting orders, ma'am!"

"**We've cooked up a little something called **_**Operation Yashima**_**.**"

"**Ah! The legendary naval battle where Nasu no Yoichi, while on horseback in the sea, shot the fan atop the mast of a Taira clan ship with a single arrow!**" exclaimed Mayumi.

"…**yes! Exactly!**" Misato chuckled. "**Seems we've got a brainiac over here, Ritsky!**"

"**Good! My supply of brains…was running **_**low! **__**WOHOHOHOHOHO!**_"

Mayumi was noticeably quieted by Dr. Akagi's outburst.

"**Don't mind senpai**," reassured Maya. "**So Lieutenant Colonel, the plan?**"

"**Ah, yes!**" Clearing her throat, Misato explained, "**Well, there's a **_**reason**_** it's called Operation Yashima…so listen up!**"

xxxx

/Arena, Outside Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

Kaworu Nagisa remained quiet as thick, metallic tethers – currently strapped around the shoulders and torso of the Mark 06 – were fastened to the VTOLs hovering overheard. The Evangelion would be airlifted to the nearest JSDF airbase, where a transport would be waiting to ferry both him and the Evangelion back to NERV-2.

Now, standing upon the giant's shoulder – stalwart and unmoving against the wind – he communed with his…siblings. His kin.

How funny; it was becoming easier to think of them in separate contexts, from different perspectives, instead of describing them with one, all-encompassing [title/identity/characteristic]. To conceive of a singular entity from multiple, disjoint viewpoints…a capacity inherent to the Lilim.

It had once been utterly alien to him. It still was, in a way.

**THE LILIM ARE [CONFOUNDING/STRANGE/ENIGMATIC].**

The voice of Ramiel echoed through his head. **Oh? Enlighten me as to how you came to this conclusion.**

**I HAVE TAKEN WITHIN MYSELF THE [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] THAT FELLED [INDECIPHERABLE] AND [INDECIPHERABLE].**

The nephilim's eyes widened in surprise.

Zeruel was far more vocal. _**FOOL! YOU DARE TO TAKE THE FRUIT OF KNOWLEDGE FOR YOURSELF?**_

**I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING**, replied the Fifth Angel, its melodious song somehow sounding indignant. **TO TAKE THE FRUIT OF KNOWLEDGE...THE VERY IDEA AROUSES AN [INSTINCTIVE/IMPULSIVE/ENDLESS] DREAD.**

**So you have [invited/taken/bound] the Evangelion into your very soul?** The silver-haired boy suddenly chuckled. **So that is why you wanted access to my memories.** It also explained why he hadn't [seen/perceived/understood] the presence of Evangelion Unit-01, like he had with Sachiel or Shamshel.

**I DESIRED [UNDERSTANDING/COMPREHENSION/KNOWLEDGE]. YOUR [EXPERIENCES/KNOWLEDGE/PERCEPTIONS] HAVE MADE THE TASK EASIER…AND YET THE TASK IS [ARDUOUS/CONFUSING/FRIGHTENING].**

_**WHAT USE HAVE YOU FOR FEAR?**_

**WE ARE. YOU ARE [INDECIPHERABLE], AND YOU ARE [INDECIPHERABLE]. I AM [INDECIPHERABLE]. I AM I. THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO SAY; THIS [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] AND THE LILIM WITHIN, HOWEVER…LACK [DEFINITION/IDENTITY/LIFE]. WERE IT NOT FOR YOUR [EXPERIENCES/KNOWLEDGE/PERCEPTIONS], TABRIS, THEN MY ATTEMPTS AT COMMUNICATION WOULD BE FRUITLESS.**

Kaworu smiled as the squadron of VTOLs suddenly lifted the Evangelion into the air, his feet remaining steadfast upon the Mark 06's armored shoulder. **I see. It is a feeling that Zeruel and I have become…accustomed to.**

_**HOW CLOSE ARE YOU TO LILITH?**_

**THE BLACK MOON IS ALMOST OPEN. SOON, I WILL HAVE THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION WE ALL HAVE.**

**Be swift, Ramiel. The Lilim tend to…surprise, if you give them the slightest chance.** He had discovered that earlier in the demonstration; the Burning Gundam had been in his hands, and it wasn't but mere moments later that he was falling from the sky.

Yes; the Lilim were so quick to adapt.

**I WILL SUCCEED.**

xxxx

Shinji Ikari hadn't known where to begin.

After all, it wasn't everyday when an Angel just up and asked who you were.

For one thing, classified information was off the table. Information about NERV, Tokyo-3, Evangelion, his father's work…off the table. That much was clear.

So what had been left?

Tales about growing up in Okayama-2. It provided an insight into who he was without giving away any information that could be considered 'top secret'. His uncle's lessons, his aunt's cooking, his cousin's boisterous ways, his old school's relatively wacky student body…_all_ of those things had been fair game.

"…and that's how I ended up killing a landshark."

It was a win-win!

"So, I've talked about how Uncle Tomoe showed me and Annette how to properly use a Swiss army knife when we got attacked by a giant green pheasant, how Aunt Alicia inadvertently improved my school cafeteria, how Haruko from the Music Club accidentally smacked me in the face with her guitar and everything that resulted from that, how Kamina, Simon, and I once got stuck inside the basement of a submerged skyscraper before we managed to drill our way out…and with the landshark, that makes five." Shinji leaned back in his seat, staring intently at the reflective sphere in front of him. "I can keep going if you want me to."

The song returned. "**YOU HAVE SAID MUCH.**"

The Third Child blinked; the Angel's words were now much more fluent than before. _Was it learning how to communicate as I talked?_

"**SO MANY EVENTS YOU SPEAK OF. SO MANY OTHER...'HUMANS', THAT YOU SPEAK OF.**"

_This is actually kind of neat_, thought Shinji; he was actually communicating with an alien life form! _Kensuke would be freaking out if he were in my shoes._ A brief hope arose in him that maybe – just maybe – he could get the Angel to call off its attack. After all, there was an entire line of thought behind using negotiation and diplomacy in getting what you wanted! Maybe it would work here-

"**INSIGNIFICANT. EVERY SINGLE WORD.**"

…_well, there goes that hope._ Shinji grimaced at the Angel's judgment. "Look, I know I'm just one kid, and you're this…unbelievably powerful creature from beyond, but I told you a lot about myself! Just like you asked!"

"**YOU DID NOT.**"

"Huh?"

"**YOURS IS A PUZZLING EXISTENCE.**" The sphere rippled with each note, the waves colliding in a spontaneous eruption of music. Even as the song continued, the skies around them trembled with thunder and lightning. "**YOU CLAIM THAT YOU HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT YOURSELF. YOU CLAIM THAT YOU ARE 'SHINJI IKARI'. I DO NOT FIND CREDENCE IN YOUR CLAIMS.**"

Shinji scowled, indignant at the Angel's statement. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"**WHEN I SAY THAT I AM I, IT IS WITH FINALITY. THERE IS NO DOUBT. THERE IS NO CONFUSION. THERE IS NO AMBIGUITY. I **_**AM**_**: THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL BEARS NO IMPURITIES.**" The song shifted in tone; sad, and yet pitying. "**YET YOUR SOUL IS…WITHOUT CLARITY. WITHOUT DEFINITION. WITHOUT SUBSTANCE. AND YOUR LIGHT IS SMALL AND WEAK, VISIBLE ONLY DUE TO THE WEAPON YOU NOW CONTROL…AND EVEN ITS SOUL, FRACTURED AND WEAKENED AS IT IS, OVERWHELMS YOURS.**" A lightning bolt crackled in the distance. "**YOU SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU SAY WORD AFTER WORD OF YOUR KIND'S LIMITED VOCABULARY, HOPING TO FILL IN THE VOID OF YOUR OWN SELF WITH SHEER QUANTITY. YOUR SOUL DICTATES OTHERWISE.**"

The son of Gendo Ikari frowned at how casually the Fifth Angel was stating its conclusions. "Am I supposed to worry about what you think? You want to know how I _know_ who I am?" Shinji inhaled, steeling himself before letting loose. "It's because of everyone else! I have people that _I_ care about, and I have people who care about _me!_" Family. Friends. Through his interactions with them, he had defined himself. Through his experiences, he had come to know who and what he was. Even so, it wasn't set in stone: life would continue to redefine and change him, pushing him to new horizons. "Everything changes eventually…I know that the Shinji Ikari of today might be different from the Shinji Ikari of tomorrow. But that's a part of life!" He glared at the unmoving sphere. "You claim to know so much…but _no one_ knows what tomorrow will bring. _That's_ why I keep on living! To _see_ what tomorrow will bring, to me and to everyone I know and care for!" He gripped the handlebars, wondering how much time he would have left in the Standard configuration. "And to hear you say that everything I've experienced with them is insignificant…it makes me a little upset."

"**IRRELEVANT. YOUR KIN NUMBER IN THE BILLIONS, YET THEIR SOULS ARE SO MUDDLED AND UNCLEAR THAT NOT EVEN THEIR SUM TOTAL COULD EQUAL THE BRILLIANCE OF MINE OR ANY OF MY KIN, INCOMPLETE AS WE ARE.**"

The sky suddenly seemed to darken, and the sphere's song took on a foreboding nature. "**IN THE END, THIS CONVERSATION HAS PROVIDED A GLIMPSE INTO THE MIND OF THOSE WHO WOULD STAND AGAINST US. TABRIS SEEMS INTRIGUED BY YOUR KIND, BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE FASCINATION. REGARDLESS, I WILL ATTAIN WHAT WE ALL SEEK. ANYONE WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY WILL BE ANNIHILATED.**"

"I don't think so." On the outside – if that term even fit – of the Angel, it was probably still attacking Tokyo-3. _I have to get out…I have to get back and help them!_ "You won't hurt anyone else."

"**AN UNSUBSTANTIATED CLAIM.**"

A flick of the switch sent Unit-01 into its Standard mode of operation, now with less than thirty seconds of power left.

It would have to do.

"Substantiate _THIS!_"

Unit-01 slammed its fist into the sphere, the impact shattering the Fifth Angel's avatar and revealing a spiraling tear in the fabric of the air, one that led towards a red orb in the far distance, surrounded by a massive helix of crystal.

The Angel's core.

"**YOUR ACTIONS WILL AVAIL YOU NOTHING.**"

The storms roared and the crystalline realm turned against the Evangelion.

Uncaring, the purple titan leapt into the tear and burst off running towards the core, AT-Field flaring as soul warred against soul.

xxxx

At the precise moment – relatively speaking, since the time flow inside the Fifth Angel was slightly perturbed from that of real world – that Shinji returned Unit-01 to the Standard configuration, Operation Yashima began.

From all over the Hakone region and within Tokyo-3, artillery thundered, rockets fired, missiles launched, and guns of varied caliber roared. A storm of ordnance was unleashed upon the Fifth Angel, hovering serenely above the city as its drill continued tearing through the final armor layer.

The eight miniature octahedrons surrounding the Angel's main body opened fire, shifting and transforming in an instant into forms more suitable for their task. The upper four clones fired upon the sources of the weaponry, destroying vast swathes of Tokyo-3's defenses. The lower four clones concentrated on firing upon the incoming armaments, prioritizing missiles and rockets over artillery shells and bullets.

The sky came alight with smoke and fire, a furious storm of red and gunmetal mixed with the Fifth Angel's crimson beams.

Precisely two seconds after the Angel first responded, Unit-00 was charging. Held in front of it was an improvised shield of sorts, namely one of the tungsten barriers that had tried (and failed) to hold off the Angel's beam weapon from striking Unit-01.

It did not matter to the Sergeant; there was a plan. It was her duty to follow it.

Soon, the two octahedrons closest to her acknowledged her presence, simultaneously attacking her with precision beams. However, with the Angel's power divided like this, the blast shield was holding.

At least, it would hold for about ten more seconds before the beams punctured through, according to Dr. Akagi's prediction.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said, it would be enough.

The Evangelion retracted the progressive knife from a slot in its shoulder, activating it with a simple press. With a practiced, efficient movement, Rei thrust the vibrating blade into the AT-Field, making sure that the AT-Field of Unit-00 was countering the Angel's.

Thankfully, Unit-00's AT-Field was just enough to alter the phase space, allowing the prog-knife to slide through.

The Angel's protective field was now down; Rei – throwing her glowing tungsten shield at one of the octahedrons – focused now on dodging the Angel's defensive attacks, while maintaining her AT-Field at a high enough level to prevent the Fifth from reforming its barrier. Multiple squads of Defender Gundams suddenly appeared from their positions, flying around and about the Angel, firing their rifles and rocket launchers at the miniature octahedrons and the Angel's main body.

Unfortunately, Rei's sync ratio wasn't high enough to sustain it for long; Dr. Akagi had predicted that it would take about thirty seconds – once the Fifth Angel had inevitably thinned out NERV's defensive platforms – before its AT-Field overwhelmed hers. Even with Pen-Pen running interference, the weapons carried by the Defender Gundams weren't powerful enough to distract the Angel from the heavier ordnance coming its way, so it wouldn't be long before its attention would turn to her.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said again, it would be enough.

"Pilot Yamagishi!"

At Rei's shout, the Rising Gundam – its gauntlet glowing brightly – took aim from its position near the shore of Lake Ashi. "**Here I go! RISING ARROW!**"

A modern-day Nasu no Yoichi, with the Angel being the proverbial battleship of Taira.

Though, in all fairness, the drill was a much larger target than a flag atop a ship's mast.

The bolt of charged plasma shot forth, splashing against the Angel's drill near its base. Right as the Rising Arrow hit, Mayumi yelled, "**Pen-Pen-san!**"

Across the lake, near the base of the mountain range, a long, Evangelion-scale rifle sat, aimed towards the city; streaming from its stock was a large power cable, providing the power needed to actually fire. It was a positron rifle – Prototype 20 with a toroidal accelerator – that was normally meant to be used as a shoulder-mounted weapon due to the sheer recoil.

It was surrounded and braced by multiple blocks of dense metals and improvised braces – vehicles, wreckage, and so on – that had been placed by Rei, Mana, Mayumi, and the P2 System over the course of twenty minutes, the task made possible for the Gundams only by the Kleinium cores possessed by the Jet Alone.

As far as positron rifles went, it was good, but not the best; the JSSDF itself was working on a prototype that was capable of unbelievable power. Had there been more time, the Operations Director would have preferred trying to 'appropriate' the JSDF's Automated Positron Rifle, scrounging up the energy needed for it to pierce the Angel – AT-Field and all – in one stroke.

Alas, time was not a luxury they possessed. As is, it was good for one use: the recoil from the first shot would knock the improvised supports aside, preventing any hope of accuracy for the second shot, especially with Unit-00 preoccupied.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said yet again, it would be enough.

**CHYOOM!**

A stream of positrons erupted from the barrel of the white rifle, shimmering blue in the air. The Prototype 20 had been positioned such that its line of sight with the drill was uninterrupted.

Charged positrons crashed against the target zone hit by the Rising Arrow.

A thunderous crack sounded as it punched through the weakened drill, the positron stream continuing on past several skyscrapers before impacting the hills beyond the city, resulting in a spontaneous explosion.

That could be dealt with later. Rei immediately yelled, "Pilot Kirishima!"

"**Yeah yeah, I'm on it!**" groused the disgruntled nephilim. The Shining Gundam was positioned at a spot only one block away from the Angel's position, flanked by two Defender Gundams whose sole task was to forcibly evict the Shining Gundam from the area should the Angel open fire on them.

As for the Shining Gundam itself, its onboard Freeman device projected an anti-gravity field around the Fifth Angel. However, not every graviton was repulsed; the Shining Gundam's single Kleinium core was incapable of repelling all gravitons over such a large volume. It would've been possible with the Burning Gundam; alas, Mana was only capable of reducing the force due to gravity within the area of effect to about a fifteenth of Earth's normal gravitational force.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said one last time, it would be enough.

"**If you're gonna do something, do it!**" snapped Mana, irritated by her seemingly minor role in Operation Yashima.

Appearances aside, her role was vital; it made the next part possible. "Thank you, Pilot Kirishima." At Rei's behest, the orange Cyclops shifted its legs and twisted its shoulders, getting into position. The Defender Gundams were already evacuating the area, allowing for the Fifth Angel to turn its full attention on the Evangelion…for all the good it would do.

With deadly grace, Evangelion Unit-00's right leg lashed up in a high roundhouse kick, smashing into the reflective surface of the main body.

_**POW!**_

Sound and force rippled through the air as the Fifth Angel was sent flying, one of its sides cracked by Unit-00's foot. True, the Earth's normal gravity took effect immediately once it left the anti-gravity field produced by the Shining Gundam, but the kick had been powerful enough to render that fact irrelevant.

Two seconds later, the massive Angel crashed into one of the mountains surrounding the city, kicking up a cloud of dirt and uprooted flora. The miniature octahedrons trailed after the main body, inexorably drawn toward it. The broken drill, however, remained rooted in the metal foundations of Tokyo-3, seemingly no longer connected with the Angel itself.

"Operation Yashima was successful," said Sergeant Ayanami. The drill had been stopped with less than twenty seconds to spare before it would have broken through into the Geofront.

The Lieutenant Colonel chuckled, a boastful tone in her voice. "**And THAT is why I'm the Operations Director!**"

Rei Ayanami quickly began pulling the drill out of the hole made by the Angel; broken though it was, there was still the possibility that it could be controlled remotely-

"**New reading from the MAGI!**" Maya's voice burst across everyone's speakers. "**The AT-Field…the inner layer's no longer present! The phase space is regenerating rapidly!**"

A small twinge struck Rei's chest. If the Angel was no longer splitting its AT-Field into layers…what did that entail for the one it had consumed? _Pilot Ikari?_

Had he indeed perished after all?

not dead

_Focus. The Angel must be destroyed._

The eight miniature copies of the Angel rejoined the main body as it began levitating; moments passed as it unfolded like a kaleidoscope, changing at a rate that should have been impossible for such a large figure. Eventually, it settled on some bizarre cross of a perfectly symmetrical snowflake and a pyramid, its tip aimed straight at Tokyo-3.

A tip that was now shining, accompanied by a growing cry.

xxxx

At the precise moment – more or less – that the MAGI had sounded their alert, Shinji Ikari was bathed in the red light of the Entry Plug, his vision of the red orb disappearing. "_No…_"

So close. So close!

The crystalline walls that had been erected by the Angel? Torn through like paper.

The lightning that had flashed from nowhere, streaming into the Evangelion's body? Endured with great duress, yet unable to halt his charge.

The core had been right there. Right there! _I was just about to hit it!_

Indeed, in the strange, bizarre environment that constituted the Angel's interior – its self-reflection? Its soul? Its own sense of identity? – Unit-01 was standing atop the strand of a blue helix, fist reared for a fearsome punch.

A fist that was now no danger, for the Evangelion's limbs had gone slack.

"Not now…_not now_…!"

The Fifth Angel's voice suddenly flooded the Entry Plug, the power behind it causing Shinji to flinch. "**THE ENERGY RESERVES OF YOUR WEAPON'S…ARMOR…ARE NOW DEPLETED.**" There was no smugness, no boasting. It was a simple statement of fact. "**ONLY THE LEAST AMOUNT OF NECESSARY RESISTANCE WAS OFFERED, ENOUGH TO PREVENT YOU FROM REACHING MY-**" The next word was garbled, a bizarre fusion of so many other words and alien sounds, carrying an inherent meaning beyond Shinji's understanding."-**BEFORE YOUR WEAPON'S SHACKLES RAN OUT OF POWER.**"

Shinji scowled.

"**WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR ACTIONS WOULD AVAIL YOU NOTHING, IT WAS THE TRUTH; I WAS NEVER IN ANY DANGER FROM YOU.**"

_No…it can't end like this!_

"**THE OTHER DEFENDERS ARE…RESOURCEFUL, I WILL ADMIT. BUT NOW, YOU ARE A NONFACTOR; ALL ATTENTION CAN NOW BE FOCUSED ON THE REST OF YOUR KIN.**" The song of the Angel roared with a thunderous finality. "**I WILL OPEN THE WAY. I WILL NOT BE DENIED.**"

Shinji growled with frustration. _I was so close!_ The Angel was now free to turn all of its power against his friends and allies…and here he was, with an empty battery.

Useless.

_No._

Was there nothing that he could do?

_No. I don't believe that!_

Shinji Ikari gripped the controls tightly. "I won't stop…I _can't_ stop…" Clenching his jaw, the young boy howled with fury, his mind focusing intently upon the soul within Unit-01. _I have to do something! I can't let it end here! I WON'T!_

Ba-bump.

_The Angel will kill everyone!_

Ba-bump.

_I WON'T LET IT!_

Ba-bump.

_So help me…_

A stirring of something dark and foreboding, separate from the maternal warmth that still lingered in the Entry Plug.

_HELP ME MOTHER!_

The Entry Plug went dark.

And then Unit-01's eyes glowed.

xxxx

The pitch of the charging beam reached its peak.

And then there was light.

A furious roar erupted as the tip of the Angel exploded outward in a cloud of pink and crimson, the energy flaring into the open. Crystal fragments and red ash fell through the air above Tokyo-3, the display shocking all observers.

"**What the hell?**" exclaimed Mana. "**It just exploded!**"

"**We've got a lock on Unit-01's transponder! Verifying…**" Miyata then exclaimed, "**Confirmed! We've got life signs in the Entry Plug!**"

_He is alive._ Rei Ayanami was grateful that the worried twinge had disappeared; it allowed her to maintain focus on the Fifth Angel, even as Unit-01 hurtled out of the broken tip at high speed, landing in an undignified heap atop one of the defensive platforms.

Naturally, it broke under the force, but it could be replaced.

"**What's the status of the Angel?**" asked the Operations Director.

"**The AT-Field is still present; it's not dead yet!**" replied Dr. Akagi.

As if to answer their question, the Angel's form shifted yet again, now resembling a sea urchin made of blue glass.

The most significant thing, however, was the wail that pierced the air, roiling with pain and wrath.

In the MAGI's internal report – constantly amended and edited live during the course of an operation – HEROD added a footnote stating that it was at this point where the Angel became, quote-unquote, 'pissed off'.

"**Well, I hate to do this after the kid got eaten,**" murmured the Lieutenant Colonel. "**Pen-Pen! We're unlatching the umbilical cord from Duct 7E; get it connected to Unit-01!**"

"**Wark.**"

"**Yamagishi, Kirishima, lighten the load for him!**"

"**Understood, Katsuragi-san.**"

"**Yeah yeah,**" muttered Mana, grumbling under her breath about being nothing more than a proverbial weightlifter.

Rei Ayanami stared stoically at the shifting Angel. "What are your orders, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"**Standby!**"

xxxx

**WHAT HAPPENED?**

The change had been sudden.

The [weapon/creature/entity] called Evangelion had always carried a latent [power/essence/identity], but the [experiences/knowledge/perceptions] of Tabris, Sachiel, and Shamshel had indicated the nature of the [armor/bindings/shackles] that they were clad in: without energy, they would shut down, locking the Evangelion itself in place.

In that state, the Evangelion should have been a nonfactor.

**A MISCALCULATION.**

The power had erupted, so similar and yet alien, so absolute and yet muddled…

**WHAT DID IT DO?**

There was a strange sense of emptiness, an odd…void…

**WHAT DID IT DO?**

Panic. Disbelief. No; it couldn't have been…it couldn't! It didn't!

**WHAT DID YOU DO?**

Where once was certainty, there was doubt. Where once was integrity, there was weakness. Where once was clarity…there was confusion.

Impossible!

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?** Ramiel howled into the ether as the full breadth of what had occurred finally came to light. **THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?** Its brightness was dimmed, its nature was changed! That which was [INDECIPHERABLE] was no more! **I AM…NOT I! I AM NO LONGER I! **_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**_

Ramiel's very identity, its very sense of self, had been knocked askew. The actions of the Evangelion had [abridged/deadened/breached] the soul itself, rendering it…lesser. Its song was muddled, _filthy_, compared to the heavenly dirge it had once been!

The Fifth Angel had already been cognizant of its incomplete nature, yet had taken comfort in the truth that was its own self-perception. No leeway, no mystery; Ramiel was Ramiel…or, to be more accurate, [INDECIPHERABLE] was [INDECIPHERABLE].

Now even that was denied.

**HOW DARE YOU!**

Fury and rage erupted from the Fifth Angel. Forget LILITH. Forget the Black Moon. These creatures would pay for this atrocity!

**KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!**

Other voices suddenly filtered in from beyond; however, they were distant and unclear. It was most likely Tabris and Zeruel. Perhaps…they wanted to discourage this course of action.

What did they know?

The Lilim would pay for what they had done. This heinous crime merited retribution!

They all deserved to die!

**DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. ALL OF YOU, **_**DIE!**_

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Alarms blared and startled gasps echoed through the cavernous Operations Deck.

"These energy readings…are unbelievable!" Lieutenant Hyuga paled at the calculations of the MAGI. "The MAGI estimate a power generation of at least five million megawatts!"

Those who were quick with numbers paled; a beam with that much power behind it was capable of delivering energy on the order of one kiloton of TNT…per _second_. By way of comparison, the infamous atomic bomb that had destroyed Hiroshima had packed a punch of fifteen kilotons of TNT.

"At its current angle…the beam will destroy most of Tokyo-3 and break through into the Geofront," grimly stated Aoba.

"_**REI!**_ I don't care _what_ you do," ordered Misato, the sheer gravity of the situation gripping everyone. The Angel was preparing a finishing blow. "_Just KILL that thing!_"

"**Understood.**"

As Unit-00 charged, Misato opened a communications link to Unit-01's Entry Plug. "Shinji-kun!" The boy seemed…listless. "Hey kid, you okay?" Strange murmurs, illegible whispers. "…Ritsuko. Is there any sign of mental contamination?"

"Insufficient data." Ritsuko impatiently tapped at her monocle, driven mad with curiosity regarding Shinji's time inside the Fifth Angel. "It's quite possible that the experience was more than he could handle, even with the protection given by Eva." As morbid as it sounded, it would be nice to have another crazy person to hang around with.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," retorted Misato as she continued her efforts to rouse Shinji from his stupor.

Above them all, the Supreme Commander and the Sub-Director watched events unfold.

"We don't have anything that could stand up to firepower like that," murmured Fuyutsuki, once again standing in his customary position beside Professor Ikari. The Angel had seemed relatively sedate prior to Unit-01's impromptu return. "What the hell did that boy of yours do?"

"What he does best, I'm sure," responded Gendo, seemingly unaffected by the tension. Even as the screens showed the Fifth Angel folding outward over and over – taking on the appearance of multiple five-pointed stars layered upon each other – the Supreme Commander kept a cool tone. "In a war against beings with power rivaling the gods themselves, a sudden death is not improbable." Then his eyes turned towards Unit-00, which was charging straight towards the Angel. "Even so…I'm old-fashioned enough to actually have faith in those children."

"Unit-01's moving!" exclaimed Miyata. "The umbilical cable has been jettisoned!"

xxxx

Unit-00 moved with a swiftness that Rei Ayanami had long possessed.

Her final task for this operation was to defeat the Angel. There was no question about not reaching it before it fired; there was no choice.

It was her duty.

Seamlessly, she held her prog-knife at the ready, eyes focusing on the glowing core of the Angel. Fittingly, its star-shaped form glowed with the brilliance of the celestial bodies, a beautiful sight that only made its power that much more intimidating. If that beam fired, Tokyo-3 would be totally destroyed.

The glow of the core was blinding. An odd whisper echoed through her head, promising death and vengeance.

_Not today._

Rei thrust the blade into the Angel's core. All defense had been forsaken by the beast, all for the sake of its killing blow. She immediately followed up with a strong punch, the impact shattering the red orb into fragments. Light of various shades of red shimmered from within; without the focus provided by the Angel's will, the energy would release itself in a massive, undirected explosion.

Still deadly, but not as lethal to Tokyo-3.

It could be…contained.

what will you sacrifice?

"**The phase space is vanishing! Energy torus is going critical!**"

Maya's voice was laced with fear. Understandable; this would be painful.

Nonetheless, this was her duty. This was her purpose.

To be shield and sword for NERV.

_For the sake of everyone else, I will sacrifice everything._

"**The sync ratio's jumped! Fifty-five percent!**"

"**REI!**"

Misato's panicked shout went ignored as the core of the Fifth Angel detonated.

Unit-00's hands were held up, an instinctive method of erecting a barrier with the AT-Field. Her sync ratio was just high enough for her to consciously create the barrier…but it was not high enough to hold it off completely.

Force and heat bled through the phase space generated by Unit-00. Rei grit her teeth as the pain of the Evangelion transmitted to her: her hands were bubbling, her limbs aflame. It took seconds for her extremities to go numb. _I cannot falter. I cannot fail._

_I am not allowed to fail._

The burden suddenly seemed…lighter, the burn less intense. Rei did not bother to wonder why, so intent was her resolve on containing the blinding eruption.

Light dimmed. Sound faded.

The First Child let loose an exhausted pant as she let her arms go limp; where the Fifth Angel had once been, there was only shattered fragments of blackened crystal and a demolished mountain, its side now bearing a massive crater. Ash and dust floated through the air, to be dispersed by the wind. A line of ruined land extended to the sides of 'ground zero' before angling outward; Unit-00's AT-Field had only been capable of diverting the explosion just enough for the blast wave to miss Tokyo-3…but that was enough.

The city was safe. The Fifth Angel was destroyed. NERV would survive to fight another day.

"…**well how about that? They did it!**"

Aoba's words caused Rei to blink. '_They'?_

Tilting her gaze, she suddenly realized why the task of diverting the explosion had become easier: Unit-01 was standing by the side of Unit-00, hands outstretched in a similar manner. "Pilot Ikari?"

Consumed by the Angel, only to somehow escape, injuring the creature in the process. Barely conscious upon his return, yet still standing to fight.

It was not the first time that the Third Child had bewildered her.

It would not be the last, either.

xxxx

**Ramiel is no more.**

_**THE FOOL DESERVED IT.**_

**So harsh, Zeruel…though I must say, I am [perplexed/surprised/worried] by Ramiel's last act.**

_**[INDECIPHERABLE] COULD HAVE DESTROYED LILITH, THE ONE WHO CAN PROVIDE THE LOCATION OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]. HE WARRANTS NO PITY.**_

**I suppose. Still, his…'feelings' regarding the Lilim's actions were understandable. The Light of Ramiel's Soul was…**_**defiled**_** by the Evangelion; that which was [INDECIPHERABLE] was no more. The sudden [change/degradation/corruption] was more than he could handle.**

Zeruel's mocking laughter boomed through the void. _**THE FOOL WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER SERVED BY FOLLOWING THE LILIM'S EXAMPLE.**_

**Ah…the irony.** The souls of the Lilim were so fragile and weak; as a result, man had an instinctual fear of letting others get closer. However, that loneliness resulted in pain. To remove that pain, Lilim had to open themselves – their souls, to wit – to others…but in doing so, they invited the opportunity for even greater pain. **I believe the Lilim call it the 'Hedgehog's Dilemma'. Yes; in his desire to understand our [enemies/foes/rivals], Ramiel sowed the seeds of his own demise.**

_**I KNOW THAT YOU YOURSELF ARE FASCINATED BY THESE CREATIONS OF LILITH. REMEMBER TABRIS; WE ENDURE THE LIMITATIONS OF OUR CURRENT [FORMS/SHELLS/MASKS] ONLY THROUGH EXPERIENCE, ARMED WITH THE CERTAINTY OF WHAT WE TRULY ARE. DO NOT BECOME SO ENMESHED THAT YOU FORGET.**_

**Perish the thought, my [equal/kin/sibling]. I will observe as long as necessary; once ADAM is found, such desires will be…arbitrary.**

_**WHAT WILL YOU TELL SEELE ABOUT RAMIEL'S ACTIONS? THEY HAD BEEN OF THE BELIEF THAT OUR [EQUALS/KIN/SIBLINGS] WOULD NOT SEEK TO OUTRIGHT DESTROY THE BLACK MOON.**_

Kaworu Nagisa chuckled. **I will tell them…only what is necessary.**

xxxx

/Tokyo-3 Airspace/

A low whistle drifted through the cockpit of the UH-60J Black Hawk. "My my…the Angels certainly leave quite the impression."

The lone pilot took stock of the damage to Hakone from above; ignoring the large crater formed by the Angel's explosion, along with the wedge around which the explosion had flowed, a large number of the city's defensive platforms had been destroyed with pinpoint accuracy by the Fifth's beam weaponry. As far as collateral went, this Angel had been the worst yet.

Still, one couldn't call NERV lazy; even with the coming of night, spotlights were out and construction vehicles were working feverishly to clear debris. The beams of light refracted off of the crystalline remains of the Fifth Angel, casting the city and the surrounding countryside in a blue aurora.

The man chuckled as he scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Alas, if not for errands…" The scene might've made for quite a romantic evening otherwise.

Unfortunately, he was only here to make a delivery.

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"No casualties from the shelters in the retractable buildings?"

Kozou Fuyutsuki nodded. "Fortunately, Operation Yashima stopped the drill before it broke through the final armor layer. I can't speak for what might have happened otherwise, but it's likely that at least one of the skyscrapers would have fallen into the Geofront."

"Hmm. Who should I offer gratitude to for this small miracle?"

"God is always a good choice."

Gendo Ikari smirked. "Sorry, but the Chairman is still only God in his own mind."

The two shared a small laugh at the old in-joke between them before the Sub-Director's expression turned dour.

"The Committee is…curious about the Fifth Angel's actions."

Gendo grunted as he flipped through sheaf after sheaf of paperwork, with Fuyutsuki assisting. The Operations Director was similarly swamped; the damage wrought by the Fifth had been truly extensive this time around, so he had offered to take some of her workload. Out of the kindness and goodness of his heart, you see.

That, and it gave him a legitimate excuse to hold off his meeting with the Instrumentality Committee, for another day at least.

Plenty of time.

"Given the energy readings, that last shot would've punched a hole straight into the Geofront. All of our battle plans have revolved around the Angels needing the Geofront to remain intact."

"The old men will get an answer to that question one way or another; they have channels that will be more fruitful in that regard than I." Namely, the Fourth Child. "Speaking of which…the debut of the Jet Alone Project was quite fascinating."

"So I've heard," dryly remarked Fuyutsuki, deciding not to comment on Gendo's decision to 'crash the party', as it were. "…are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

The Professor smirked. "The Scenario encompasses everything, but the Plan continues on, unseen and unbidden. We did as much as possible to limit the fallout; now it's all a matter of buying enough time."

The Sub-Director saw through the layered dialogue and ambiguous wording. "Of course." Sighing, the elderly man scanned over a number of new contracts. "I must say, you're being quite generous."

"A mere carrot for the others. They will have no true reason _not_ to work for us, especially once their proverbial 'leader' comes aboard. NHIS will complain about the loss of employees, but the Modular Technology is enough of a prize for the old men to intervene for us."

"**Professor Ikari, Shiro Tokita of NHIS is here to see you.**"

_Speak of the devil._ "Send him in."

Tokita strolled into Gendo's cavernous office, eyes locked on the desk. It was an effective way of ignoring the intimidating size and strange designs on the floor and ceiling of Keter.

To be more precise, the anger that infused the man's every step provided an effective deterrent against fear.

"I have to credit your team on its swift arrival. Not more than six hours after the demonstration, and all of them have already arrived in Tokyo-3. You run a tight ship."

"Spare me your _praise_." Tokita practically spat the word out. "You…you humiliated me. You humiliated NHIS. You humiliated my _team!_ You practically stomped on their faces with your appropriation of the Jet Alone." He leaned on the desk, glaring holes into Gendo's orange shades. "I don't know what games you're playing, but I _will_ get to the bottom of this."

"It is a legitimate charter. Blame your legal team for missing the measure regarding appropriation."

"They _didn't_ miss it because it _WASN'T THERE!_" There was the accusation; that Gendo or NERV had somehow doctored the charter, or had falsified in some manner. A bold claim. "You simply desire enough time to steal the Jet Alone's secrets for yourselves…well it won't work. I know that you desire the technology that enables the Jet Alone to transform and combine…but you won't be able to reverse-engineer it. The only data copy lies in my possession, with an encryption system that can't be beat!" Of course, Tokita didn't mention the paper copies that he himself had produced, but he was the only who knew where they were. He smirked, as if daring the Supreme Commander of NERV to reply. "We'll find a way to overturn this 'appropriation' of yours…and two weeks is nowhere _near_ enough time to replicate the technology on your own."

"**Professor Ikari, Inspector Kaji is here to see you.**"

Gendo, nonplussed by Tokita's words, calmly said, "Send him in."

Tokita turned towards the opening doors of Gendo's office. Walking into the room, briefcase in hand, was a slightly disheveled man who managed to make his tousled appearance - a ruffled blue shirt, with a loose red tie and green khakis, coupled with long brown hair wrapped into a single ponytail – look casual. "Hello, gentlemen! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Inspector," remarked the Professor.

"It has been some time, Kaji-san," added Fuyutsuki. "How are things at NERV-2?"

"Mah, busy as usual. Commander Langley still won't take any time off; a shame to be such a workaholic at his age."

Tokita twitched. "_Excuse_ me…but who are you?"

Ryoji Kaji flashed the Head of the Jet Alone Project a relaxed grin, his turquoise eyes gleaming with intelligence. "Nothing more than a simple deliveryman." He calmly placed the leather briefcase upon Gendo's desk.

Once it was opened, the Supreme Commander of NERV pulled out a folder that was immediately recognizable to Tokita. "That's…" _No._ "That's…" _The paper files!_ "How…" _IMPOSSIBLE!_ "How did-?"

"Your efforts at keeping the folder's location inconspicuous were admirable…but there _is_ such a thing as trying too hard," cheekily said Kaji. Tilting a gaze towards the Professor, he said, "Well, if that's all, I'll be heading back to NERV-2 now. Sayonara!" The Inspector departed with a casual wave of the hand, leaving as abruptly as he had arrived.

Shiro Tokita stood there, dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events. "This…this is information theft!" he sputtered. "_Espionage!_"

"Given all the trouble you went to hiding these papers, I imagine that no patent has been filed. A curious thing for someone seeking to protect a company secret…unless only a select few others know the details about how the technology works, and I doubt that they know as much as you do. Furthermore, they would all be part of your team; people that your trust to some degree, but not completely." Gendo's tone was final and all-consuming. "You try to keep it as hidden as possible, only because you _know_ its true potential…and how deadly it would be in the wrong hands."

The man spoke as if he knew Tokita's very own thought processes. His paranoia regarding the true power behind the Jet Alone was a common joke among members of his team...but it was a well-founded paranoia. "…what are you saying?"

Gendo smirked. "Out of all the possibilities, you had the most potential…and you _did_ 'use it well'. Beyond my wildest imagination, at that."

Those words. _'Use it well'._ Those…words…

The letter. The initial hard drive.

"…it…it was…" Gendo Ikari had sent him the plans all those years ago? "I…I don't even…"

"Despite what the world may think, there is _always_ a method to my madness." The Professor stood up from his chair with a flourish, heading towards a section of the wall…only to tap his feet three times and pirouette, followed by the extraction of a keycard from his cloak that he slid against the wall.

An elevator promptly opened up. "I leave the paperwork to you Fuyutsuki. I'll be occupied for a while." He turned towards Tokita. "I have something to show you, Mr. Tokita."

The man from NHIS grit his teeth out of frustration, his growing confusion sparring with his stubbornness. "You're trying to entrap me…see to it that I 'know too much', that I'll be unable to get away from NERV's clutches…I _know_ how this game goes, Ikari."

"And yet your curiosity is eating at you."

…_damn it._

Shiro Tokita followed Gendo Ikari into the nondescript elevator, asking, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To where the greatest of NERV's secrets are kept: Terminal Dogma."

The sound of the doors sliding shut was fittingly ominous.

xxxx

/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…glurgh…"

Everything felt weird.

"You are awake."

Shinji Ikari blinked, trying to get a fix on his surroundings. The familiar white colors were an immediate clue, even though they seemed uncharacteristically muted. "…ur…"

"Pilot Ikari."

The cobwebs that seemed to inhabit his head slowly drifted away as the Third Child turned his head; sitting beside his bed was none other than Sergeant Ayanami, clad in her favored military fatigues. Noticeably different, however, where the white bandages that wrapped around both of her arms from the shoulder on down. "…wha….what happened…?" His voice sounded slurred. Why was it so hard to talk?

"When the Fifth Angel was killed, the energy it had been building up for its beam weapon was released in an uncontrolled explosion. My AT-Field was able to divert a portion of blast, but the heat and force still managed to leak through. It is fortunate that you were able to assist when you did; without the added strength of Unit-01's AT-Field, Tokyo-3 itself might have been damaged."

"I…um…okay…" Remembering felt like swimming through molasses. Everything he was sensing felt…disconnected, somehow. "I was…inside the Angel…and then…" Frustration. Something powerful emerged, something…primal. Then there was light, and smoke. "I was…out…?"

"Yes. You broke out of the Fifth Angel after being consumed."

"…and then…" He could barely remember anything from after that; only a single, all-consuming desire to keep moving, to not fall. "I…remember that…I had to do something. Anything." The very idea of falling down had seemed…insulting, for some reason. He turned his gaze towards Ayanami, eyes lingering on her bandaged arms. "Are you…okay?"

"The damage was mostly superficial. The bandages will come off by Monday."

"Oh…okay."

"…I must apologize."

The stupor that stubbornly seemed to cling to him was suddenly whisked away by sheer surprise. "…uh…how come…?"

"There was a time during the battle when I had come to accept that you had died."

Oddly enough, she didn't seem that embarrassed by this apology of hers. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal; then again, Ayanami didn't seem like the type of person to apologize at all, unless it involved a matter involving NERV. Or his father. "Um…that's okay…" The thought of why she apologized brought realization. "That's right…I _was_ eaten! Man, Kensuke's going to freak!"

Ayanami blinked. "…I was under the impression that people were offended if you assumed that they had died."

"Why's that?"

"There were many times where I heard soldiers act in an indignant manner if their fellows assumed that they had fallen in the line of duty, or if they had assumed an injury was more dire than in reality."

Shinji blinked. "…um…" He recalled a few of Tomoe's stories along those lines; heck, there were a number of Impact veterans living in Okayama-2 that were close friends of his uncle, most of whom tended to act in a jocular manner regarding their 'inability to die' in casual conversations. _And she thinks I'm the same way?_

He couldn't help it; the contrast was too stark.

The Third Child laughed.

"…something strikes you as humorous?"

And just like that, the laughter died. Rei was as stoic was ever. "…man Rei, you're too serious."

The First Child arched a blue eyebrow, as if confused about why that would be a bad thing.

It had suddenly occurred to Shinji that he had used her first name casually. Maybe that was why she was confused? _Bah, I'm too tired to think straight._ That was a valid cover for his next words. "You should smile more."

"Why?"

Shinji resisted the urge to groan. "What do you mean 'why'? Do you need a reason?"

"It's only logical that one have a reason to do anything."

The boy recalled the conversation he had had with his father after the dinner at Ritsuko Akagi's home, about how her prism through which she viewed the world was tied to NERV. _He wasn't kidding._ "Well…what makes you happy?"

Rei was silent, her exotic red eyes almost blank. "I am…unsure. There are multiple definitions of happiness."

"…then..." Shinji sighed, cursing his middling nerves. Why was it so hard to think? "Well…what do you enjoy? What satisfies you?"

There was a more immediate answer. "Successfully carrying out my duty. It makes me feel…content."

_That'll have to do._ "Okay, just think about _that_ feeling, and nothing but that feeling."

Rei frowned, as though actively concentrating on the task given to her.

"And now do like my cousin would sometimes say: let your face be the mirror that…um, reflects your emotions, or something like that." _GODS, why am I so tired? I sound like a moron!_ "…just…" Sighing, the boy settled for defeat. "Just…just smile."

Rei Ayanami stared at him.

Her lips twitched.

Then they curled upward into a smile.

It wasn't big, or overblown. It wasn't a bombastic grin, or full of cheer. It was small, and somewhat dainty.

Yet, combined with her already striking features…it made her look radiant.

Shinji was _not_ too tired to blush. "Yeah…you should do that more often." The lingering fatigue was clawing back, drawing him further down. "It makes you look…cute…" And then he was out.

The moment he lapsed back into a deep sleep, Rei's face returned to a frown, her expression one of confusion. _I look…cute?_

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

_Paper, paper, and more paper._ Given everything that had been taken away by Second Impact, Fuyutsuki thought it was quite cruel that paperwork had survived.

His eyes flicked towards the wall where the hidden elevator had been. _They've been down there for over two hours now…_

The nigh-invisible doors slid open, and out stepped Gendo Ikari – calm and collected as ever – and Shiro Tokita, the latter looking somewhat paler than before.

It was only natural, given what was down in Terminal Dogma.

"You…you're insane, you know that?" remarked Tokita, looking at the Professor with a cross between bewilderment, disbelief, and awe.

"NERV was tasked to save the world from all who threaten it. I take that duty quite seriously." Turning towards the Sub-Director, he asked, "I see you're as proficient as ever."

Fuyutsuki didn't bother to call Gendo out on the fact that he had purposefully left him here to take care of the rest of the red tape. The Supreme Commander would either act gracious or act smarmy about how his plan gave him a victory no matter the outcome. So he settled for replying, "Is he now aware of what we're dealing with?"

"I'll let him answer."

Tokita swallowed, wiping a sweaty palm on his shoulder. "I…I need to think for a bit. I'll help you, but I need to think about how I can get the rest of my team to stay here without being suspicious…" The man paced for a few moments before the proverbial light bulb clicked on. "Have them go along with the supposed 'hiring', as though confident that the appropriation will be overturned…make them accept the contract, with them having the impression we'll be fleecing NERV of funds before we're whisked back to NHIS…and when the appropriation is _not_ overturned, I'll influence them to stay onboard simply because we can't afford to let NERV have free access to the Jet Alone…yes, yes, _that_ could work…!"

Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow, mildly amused by the man's vocal thought processes. "That's very quick thinking on your part."

"Conviction does a person little good if it takes too long to muster it," countered Tokita. "I've worked with the members of the Jet Alone Project for years; I've come to know them quite well. They will follow my lead, albeit begrudgingly. And I will be just as obstinate."

"Oh?" remarked Gendo. "You would act…antagonistic, even knowing what you know?"

"Don't misunderstand; I _will_ help you. However, even though your actions at the demonstration today were justified…the people on my team will always see your appropriation of Jet Alone Project as heavy-handed and blatantly spiteful. Though they will work with NERV, they will never work _for_ NERV, as it would mean submitting to you." Tokita readjusted his collar, starting to calm down after the revelations he had experienced. "Regardless of your reasons, you all but spat on all the hard work my team did, even if it was all an act. They will never forgive you. Therefore, I won't either."

Kozou Fuyutsuki was mildly impressed by the man's loyalty. _Perhaps Ikari was on to something when he left the Modular Technology in his hands._

Glancing towards Gendo, Tokita continued, "Speaking of which…how secure _are_ your facilities?"

"We've used the excuse of the Fifth Angel's penetration into the armor layers to sweep our systems for the sake of 'system integrity'. We're clean of foreign surveillance for the time being, but SEELE will undoubtedly utilize one of their deep cover agents to reinsert their own eyes into our systems. This will allow MAGI-00 to review and appropriately doctor the security footage with no one the wiser. Since I know you're quick to learn on the job, we won't need to use such measures again."

Shiro Tokita couldn't help but mentally tremble at the high-level game this man seemingly played at all times. Then again, Gendo Ikari was up against a group that could manipulate the UN itself; nothing less than exceptional cunning would suffice.

"Well, I suppose you need to go ahead and speak with your team." Gendo handed four thick folders to Tokita. "These are the contracts for you and every member of the Jet Alone Project; you'll find everything in order." To cap off the meeting, Gendo pulled a can of spray cheese out of his cloak and poured a rather liberal portion into his mouth.

Shiro Tokita quietly took the folders – staring warily at the Supreme Commander of NERV – before departing.

Fuyutsuki sighed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

The Professor gave a cheesy grin. "I think he'll fit in _just_ fine."

"If you insist." Fuyutsuki moved on to a different matter. "What about our request?"

"After this battle? It won't take them long to grant my request for the transfer. I have my suspicions as to what the old men will ask of in return…but it won't amount to much." Gendo held the can towards Fuyutsuki. "Hungry?"

"I'm not a fan of spray cheese."

"Heathen."

xxxx

/Next Day/

/October 11, 2015/

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

A techno-style jingle came from the TV, accompanied by NERV's red logo against a white background. "**Gendo Ikari here!**" Though the man was not present himself, his voice still came forth, intentionally loud and robust; the image suddenly changed to that of the Fifth Angel. "_**This**_**, is an Angel! Eight sides, blue, math-shaped; not very angelic-looking. Probably what **_**communists**_** think Angels look like. Speaking of Soviets, its shield is like iron!**" Cue footage of artillery shells exploding against its AT-Field. "**However, iron melts at approximately fifteen-hundred-and-thirty-five degrees Celsius! How to melt such a large object? That is a question that NERV has an answer to:**" The image suddenly showed the barrel of an enormous white rifle. "**Firing a stream of positrons!**" The blue torrent erupted from the weapon; abruptly, the footage cutaway to the Fifth Angel, now situated on a mountainside outside of Tokyo-3, preparing to fire upon the city itself. "**And if all else fails?**" The tip of the Angel suddenly exploded as a purple Evangelion burst forth. "_**Giant robots!**_** Because a giant robot always beats iron!**" The image faded away into whiteness, right as NERV's logo – bearing the caption 'NOW YOU'RE THINKING WITH EVAS' – slid in from the side. "**And everything else, for that matter. Gendo Ikari, we're done here!**"

"…your dad makes the best propaganda videos _ever_," gushed Kensuke, staring intently at the television.

"Eh, I kinda thought the last one was better," admitted Toji.

Shinji had no comment, since he was still busy nursing the small bump on his head that Toji had given him. The two boys had come over to the apartment around lunchtime – free from school due to it being Sunday – for their own reasons.

Kensuke had come to interrogate Shinji about his time inside the Angel, as expected.

Toji…well, he had come to give Shinji one good lump on the noggin.

Sort of understandable, since the defense platform Unit-01 had landed on after escaping from the Angel – the one that the Evangelion crushed – was the one containing the Suzuhara Residence. Even so, Shinji had been compelled to protest his innocence, citing such things as delirium and near-unconsciousness.

This had not deterred Toji. "I told you that the first time was only to give ya a warning, and I'm a man of my word!" he had said.

Misato, being who she was, had immediately taken off with that line, admonishing Shinji on not being as manly. "Come on Shinji-kun, you should at _least_ be enough of a man to keep your word. One bump's not gonna kill you!"

Naturally, since this involved Misato stepping out of her room to grab a beer, this had gotten Toji and Kensuke into a tizzy regarding her choice of attire, namely the lilac tank top and jean shorts that were cut off at the thighs.

Oh, but Shinji was _on_ to her scheme! He had seen that calculating look in her eye; her clothing and demeanor was just another game to try and get under his skin, to get him to 'loosen up', all by using Toji and Kesnuke as her weapons. _Well I won't fall for it!_

"Seriously dude, what is wrong with you?"

Shinji was brought out of his musing by Toji. "Huh?"

"You live," He pointed over the couch, where Misato was lounging back in her chair, happily sipping from a Yebisu can as she hummed a ditty about 'no more paperwork'. "with a _total babe._"

"Probability of being a beauty is one!" added Kensuke.

"Who likes to _show off_."

"Clothing reveals ample curves!"

"And she has a penguin that can _smoke cigars_ for a pet!" Toji pointed towards the sliding glass doors that opened up to the terrace; standing outside – calmly watching the floating clouds above – was Pen-Pen, a lit cigar hanging from his claws.

"Immune to lung cancer?" queried Kensuke, readjusting his shades as he whipped out his video camera, recording the penguin in his natural habitat.

"And this is ALL ON TOP of being the pilot of a giant robot that's already killed three Angels!"

Before Shinji could correct Toji (after all, Unit-00 had dealt the killing blow to the Fifth Angel), the bespectacled Gendotaku raised his index finger. "Technically not giant robots in the strictest sense of the term 'giant robot'."

"_Whatever_," retorted Toji before turning back towards Shinji. "You've practically got it made; so just do me a favor and _not land on my home again._"

"You _do_ know I've been ordered to go to psychiatric therapy, right?" Given the uncertainty regarding the condition of his mind after being consumed by the Fifth Angel, Dr. Akagi had ordered at least one therapy session with a psychiatrist. His first trip was scheduled for tomorrow after school.

"Bah, you're tough as nails! You don't need no therapy," trumpeted Toji, holding his chin high. "Now if ya had a broken leg or something, I can understand therapy for that sorta thing…but to just sit there on a couch while some namby-pamby asks you questions about your feelings? Screw that noise!"

Shinji sighed, sending a pleading look at Misato. _Come on, throw me a bone here!_

The woman giggled. "You know Toji-san, I've had to go through some psychiatric therapy in my time."

"You're a lady though! Men are SUPPOSED to be tougher."

"You _do_ know that Ayanami-san can beat everyone of us with one hand tied behind her back," countered Shinji.

"Tougher _emotionally_ Shin-man, _emotionally!_"

"I don't know…" Kensuke grinned, cupping his chin between his thumb and index finger as though in deep thought. "Ayanami doesn't seem like the kind to get phased by anything…"

Toji whirled towards Kensuke. "_Stop trying to undermine me!_"

Kensuke ignored Toji's outcry, looking slyly towards Shinji. "By the way, I've been hearing certain _rumors_ about yesterday's battle, about some kind of strange new Gundam. Mind sharing the details?"

Apparently, from what Misato had told him, the Jet Alone had been appropriated for use by NERV, and had been used to battle the Fifth Angel. Not that he had been aware of it. "I was kind of eaten by the Angel before it got here, so I can't say anything."

Kensuke grinned. "So there _was_ one!"

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Shinji-kun, could you get that?"

It was as good an excuse as any to remove himself from the conversation. Shinji got to his feet and headed towards the entry corridor, peering through the peephole on the front door.

The sight of three women – one brown-haired adult, a red-eyed teen with short silver hair, and a bespectacled teen with long black hair – in JSSDF uniforms made him pause. "Uh…Misato-san?"

"What is it?"

"We've got three girls in military uniform at the door."

Naturally, this piqued Toji and Kensuke's interest, judging by how they were now peering around the corner towards the front door.

"Ah, those are our new neighbors! Let em' in!" called out Misato.

Shrugging, Shinji undid the lock and pulled the door open. "Um…yes?"

The oldest of the trio remarked, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi's residence?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Shinji, mentally grimacing at how stern she looked.

"So _you_ must be the Third Child," remarked the silver-haired girl, scrutinizing him with red eyes that seemed uncomfortably familiar. It was just like his first meeting with Rei Ayanami all over again…even down to the disappointment visible in her expression. "For someone who killed two Angels and survived getting eaten by one, you're nothing like I imagined."

"That's quite rude of you, Mana," admonished the long-haired girl. "Don't mind my sister. She has very little tact."

The girl – apparently named Mana – rolled her eyes, prompting Shinji to blink. "Uh…"

**THUD.**

Shinji turned around at the sound; Kensuke had collapsed to the ground, hand clutching at his heart. "Cute girls…in military uniforms…my greatest weakness…!"

Mana rolled her eyes whilst the long-haired girl settled for giggling. The older woman sighed before turning her brown eyes toward Shinji. "I felt it would be courteous to introduce ourselves to our new…_coworkers_."

"Um…nice to meet you?" _What's going on? And why does she sound so upset?_

"Ah, it's always good to meet new neighbors! Keeps life fresh!" Misato waltzed around the corner, a happy grin on her face and a beer in her hand. "Welcome to Tokyo-3!"

Mana blinked. The long-haired girl muttered "Oh my." The older woman stared, slightly gobsmacked by Misato's wardrobe.

"Oh come on, I'm off-duty! That means kicking back and relaxing!" The Chief of Section 2, Operations Director of NERV-1 and a recognized Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Strategic Air Self-Defense Force chugged down a Yebisu beer and let loose a loud belch. "Besides, it's my home. I could go nude if I wanted to."

Shinji felt his skin burning with embarrassment. _GODS, she never stops! Not even in front of strangers!_

The older woman's jaw was slack, the long-haired girl looked mortified, while the one named Mana…looked intrigued. "Huh. Actually relaxing when off the job?" She shot a pointed look at the woman behind her. "This lady speaks words of wisdom. Maybe you could learn from her and chill out once in a while."

Mana's advice merited a cold glare. "Cut the sass."

Misato immediately intervened in her usual fashion. "Shinji-kun and friends, allow me to introduce our new neighbors: Sergeant First Class Hikari Kirishima, and her two daughters Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi, pilots of the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam."

Kensuke was immediately on his feet. "Pilots? _Of Gundams?_ Are they _**true**_ Gundams?"

Misato laughed. "I'll let _you_ be the judge of that." She disappeared for a few moments before returning with a few sheets of paper. "Had to make a report of my own observations of the Jet Alone's demonstration. Take a gander!" She shot the elder Kirishima an innocent wink. "And don't worry, there's nothing in there that'll get anyone in trouble."

Hikari twitched.

Kensuke looked at the report with intense fascination. "…legitimate Gundam designs?" He flipped the pages, scanning every word, his eyes growing wider with each passing moment. "…anti-gravity? _Henshin? __**GATTAI?**_" The boy immediately whipped out his video camera. "Cute girls in military uniforms who are also GUNDAM PILOTS! Tell me your story, so that I might preserve it for future generations!"

Mana stared, whilst Mayumi fidgeted nervously. They looked…confused by the boy's actions.

Hikari, on the other hand, decided to cut the welcome short. "You'll have the opportunity to get acquainted tomorrow. We have to finish…unpacking. Come on girls." As the older woman walked down the corridor, Mana calmly followed – her eyes lingering on Shinji before breaking away – while Mayumi bowed and waved awkwardly before departing.

Shinji and Toji blinked. Kensuke looked a little silly and somewhat downtrodden, standing there with his rolling video camera.

"Wark."

"You said it Pen-Pen!" agreed Misato; standing beside her was the warm-water penguin, a burning cigar still gripped in his claws. "You try to be nice to people…ah well, they'll warm up eventually." She took another gulp of her beer before waltzing back into the kitchen.

The Third Child felt like leaving the premises. "Misato-san, I'm heading out for a while."

"Make sure to be back by six! It's your turn to make dinner!"

The boy sighed as he walked out of the apartment; curious about his sudden decision, Toji and Kensuke followed. "What's eatin' you, Shin-man?"

"Misato-san…she can be so _embarrassing_. I mean, did you see how she acted in front of our new neighbors! It was mortifying!"

The jock shrugged. "Maybe she just didn't like em' and wanted them to leave. Ain't much of a con, and she has a _lot_ of pros. Verdict: a _lucky bastard_ is what you are!"

The son of Gendo Ikari rolled his eyes at Toji's perverted analysis, turning towards a focused Gundam fanboy. "You okay Kensuke?"

"Pondering about our classes tomorrow. I'm…curious if those two girls will end up in our homeroom."

"The chick with the glasses seemed nice enough, but that girl with the silver hair…" Toji grimaced. "She _seems_ okay, but I don't think I need to tell you why the red eyes freak me out."

Shinji's thoughts drifted back towards the night he had had dinner at Ritsuko Akagi's house, where the existence of nephilim had been revealed to him; in particular, that Rei was a nephilim, as were the two pilots of the Jet Alone Project. _Kirishima-san looked sort of like Rei…but Yamagishi-san looked like a normal girl._ One that needed some sunlight, but a normal girl nevertheless. "Well…from what I've been told by Misato-san, they _are_ like Rei. You know…with the super strength and everything."

Kensuke and Toji boggled.

The former nearly collapsed. "On top of everything else…they're also _superhumans?_" Had Kensuke been a rocket, he would've already been blasting off to Jupiter.

The latter…simply chuckled. "Oh _really?_"

Shinji blinked. "Uh…you sound happy."

"Because Shin-man, we troublemakers can recognize one of our own. That Kirishima girl is DEFINITELY a troublemaker. If she can keep Ayanami's attention off of me, I'll be a happy man!"

Shinji Ikari suddenly had a foreboding feeling about tomorrow. _This can only end badly._

xxxx

Elsewhere.

In a dark room, dark monoliths suddenly came into being.

Gunmetal gray, marked with red text and a strange symbol: a spiraling lance with two prongs, crossed over with a thick zweihander. Together, the two weapons sat over a blank mask with two eyeholes, forming a bizarre coat of arms of sorts. However, the text itself sat on the upper half of the monoliths:

**SEELE**

**01**

SOUND ONLY

The numbers ran from '01' to '12', for there were twelve in all.

This was where the true power of the world, and its darkness, was concentrated. These were the people who created and engineered the Scenario for Instrumentality.

This was SEELE.

"**The battle against the Fifth Angel cut it closer than I would have liked,**" growled SEELE 11, his voice distorted and modulated to prevent any chance of identification. No one was physically present; every member hailed from all over the world, separated by countries and continents. They had interests to watch over and people to influence in their own circles, which overlapped with those of other members.

However, when it came to oversight of the Scenario, everything else was secondary. "**We were under the impression that the Black Moon was…sacrosanct. Has that changed?**" asked SEELE 08.

"**Tabris has been fairly forthcoming on the matter. When Unit-01 broke free of Ramiel's hold, it damaged the Angel's soul on a fundamental level. Being a creature born of the Tree of Life, adaptation was not its forte,**" explained SEELE 01.

SEELE 03 grumbled. "**I am wary. Tabris has always had his own agenda. He will backstab us given the chance.**"

"**We hold the trump card called ADAM,**" countered SEELE 12. "**He has made no secret of how desperately the Angels desire to reunite with their source. He knows that our research into duplicating the S2 Organ obtained from the Fourth Angel will render the First Angel obsolete for Instrumentality.**"

"**At this current stage, it is more convenient to use ADAM as the catalyst, since there is no guarantee that the S2 Organ can be created artificially**," remarked SEELE 05. "**It is still mutually beneficial for us **_**and**_** Tabris to keep ADAM alive, albeit locked away and hidden from the prying eyes of his kin.**"

"**On a positive note, the Jet Alone demonstration and the ensuing battle provided conclusive proof that NHIS somehow managed to procure the Modular Technology,**" commented SEELE 06.

SEELE 07 chuckled. "**Very impressive, what they've managed to do with it. In proper hands, it will accomplish far more.**"

"**With the Dead Sea Scrolls as our cipher, we are continuously decrypting data gathered from the White Moon and the Black Moon. With the Modular Technology, we will have the means to truly replicate the Lance of Longinus and the Sword of Uriel**," stated SEELE 10. "**Not the imperfect cudgels that we currently employ.**"

"**And what of Gendo Ikari?**" muttered SEELE 04. "**That fool is always a wildcard. Will he hand over the Modular Technology to us? Or will we need to utilize…more overt measures?**"

"**There will be no need for that,**" reassured SEELE 01. "**He desires another Evangelion to supplement NERV-1.**"

"**If he wants another Evangelion, he will have to send all data regarding the Modular Technology to NERV-3, where it will be decrypted by those who are more in line with our interests. There will be no budging on this issue,**" declared SEELE 02.

SEELE 09 sneered audibly. "**He will not give up the Jet Alone. He will try and reverse-engineer it for himself.**"

"**Let him try. Regardless, this will only amount to bluster and bravado on our part and his; our little agent has already procured Shiro Tokita's flash drive containing the data, and is en route back to NERV-2 as we speak.**" SEELE 01 chuckled; Inspector Kaji was quite the useful little tool, able to slip in and out of places with terrifying ease…and all with a casual grin on his face. A shame that the man was so damned hard to get a read on; he'd be used far more often otherwise. "**We will conduct our verbal sparring as usual, but in the end, Ikari will give up just enough data to satisfy us while being all but completely useless for our plans. With the flash drive, we can circumvent his little games while allowing him to think that he's won. There is some manner of customized encryption that will most likely delete all of the data if the flash drive is accessed incorrectly, but that is a minor matter.**"

SEELE 05 laughed. "**Given enough time to work on it. Fortunately, with the Angels attacking regularly, time is no longer an issue we need to worry about.**" There was a slight pause. "**Did our illustrious thief acquire Tokita's computers as well?**"

"**Too conspicuous. We have an agent inside NHIS that will see to it,**" answered SEELE 10.

"**These last fifteen years have been tense and fraught with uncertainty since Katsuragi betrayed us in Antarctica**." SEELE 06 resisted the urge to snarl; so much of their work had been set back because of that man. "**Fortunately, things have turned out well for us. We are consolidating more and more pawns, and the masses no longer doubt the necessity of NERV's existence. It…**_**helps**_** that NERV's Supreme Commander is actually popular.**" He bit out that last sentence, as if personally offended by the fact that he had said it.

SEELE 11 remarked, "**Popular or not, that man is always scheming. As is Tabris. However, I trust that they are contained for the time being.**"

SEELE 01 calmly replied, "**This organization has spent decades paving the way for Instrumentality. The gateway to Heaven has been made known to us; all that remains is to recreate Peter's Key. In that matter, neither Ikari nor the Angels can stop us. The outcome is a foregone conclusion.**"

"**On that note, which Evangelion will we be sending to NERV-1?**" asked SEELE 09.

SEELE 07 snorted. "**Isn't it obvious?**"

xxxx

/Commander Langley's Office, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

The buzzing in his pocket brought Pieter Langley to a halt, mouth set to bite down on a large pork sandwich. "…bah." _My luck to get a call when I'm having lunch._

Retracting the cell phone from his pocket, his irritation faded away when he saw the ID. Now, there was only cold dread.

Sighing, he flipped it open, already knowing what he was about to hear. "Commander Langley speaking."

"**The UN Security Council and the Instrumentality Committee have approved Gendo Ikari's transfer request. After conferring with the Marduk Institute, it has been decided that Evangelion Unit-02 and the Second Child will be reassigned to NERV-1.**"

"Understood. I will begin the preparations immediately." Pieter Langley hung up, sitting silently before looking back at his sandwich.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 10: Asuka Strikes!**

xxxx

Author's Note: Portal 2 is awesome.

A lot's happened! Kaji makes his first appearance (stopping by only to troll Tokita, apparently), as does the familiar 'SEELE Twelve', and we have more religious symbolism. And an Angel going nuts. And stuff. Lots of things!

Next time, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High have to adapt to Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi. Also, Asuka finally makes her way to Tokyo-3!

See you soon, and please review!


	10. A Day in the Life I

Author's Note: Well, I hope the changes to Operation Yashima went over well. I've seen the same scenario occur in so many stories that I just _had_ to go with something different.

Also, there are some pictures! Head over to the following URL to see stuff like Misato's bike, and the layout of her swingin' bachelorette pad (remove the spaces):

tvtropes . org / pmwiki / pmwiki .php / ImageLinks / MobileFighterEvangelion

Anyhow, now it's time to get to the other member of the classic piloting trio! Since she still has her father…and a little sister…among other things…well, Asuka is…different.

Begin!

xxxx

/The Next Day/

/October 12, 2015/

/Maintenance Bay B4, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

Kaworu Nagisa watched in contemplation as a number of orange-suited technicians scurried over the form of the Mark 06, analyzing the armor components and determining which ones needed replacement. In particular, the hands were stripped of their armor and dipped into a large container; this container contained a liquid solution that was quite murky, its color a cross between beige and pink. The solution would facilitate the Evangelion's own healing processes; by the end of the day, one wouldn't know that it had been subjected to napalm not more than two days ago.

_Moving about with diligence, focusing intently on their duties. For beings without absolute knowledge of their very selves, their commitment can be…impressive._ The silver-haired nephilim took in the sight of the various artificial lights, the walls of metal and the twisting ventilation; this was but one part of a much larger complex, a veritable cell amidst the greater body.

The Lilim were very…enterprising.

The boy briefly tugged at the high collar of his red jacket; his uniform was not NERV-issue, but it clearly marked him as a member of the Lorenz Estate. The padded shoulders were stout and firm, covered with golden threads. Affixed to these shoulders and the back of the collar was a black crocheted cape, coming down to the middle of his back, with the front lapels converging towards a fixed point beneath the front collar. On the front of the high red collar was the image of a golden falcon, seamlessly merging with the four abstract wings embroidered on the front lapels of the cape. That image – a gold falcon atop four wings – was the heraldic badge of the Lorenz Estate, identifying him as the ward of Keel Lorenz himself. To keep the jacket bound around his torso, he wore a slim belt, black with a golden buckle. With the red pants, the white gauntlets, and the white boots rounding out the wardrobe, the young boy looked like a blueblood, an aristocrat of European lore.

In the strictest sense, he _was_ an aristocrat, being one who possessed vast power, superb beyond Lilim reason. Most would think of it in economic, political, or even military terms, seeing as he was the ward of the Instrumentality Committee's Chairman, as well as the Fourth Child of NERV.

In a sense, they were correct. However, few were aware of why he was truly powerful.

Keel Lorenz was one of them. As such, Lorenz tried to keep him…content.

_If I desired it so, my…sibling and I could destroy this entire city._

Unfortunately, without knowledge of where ADAM was, they had no way of preventing SEELE from carrying out their threat. If the First Angel was destroyed…then all was lost.

All the better that the nephilim did not desire the Lilim's total destruction. Not at this point, at least. After all…they were just so _fascinating._

A sudden weight fell upon his shoulders, forcing Kaworu to brace himself. The long red hair that fell over his face immediately brought to mind one of the most intriguing of the Lilim. "Ah." He titled his neck up; a teenage girl had apparently flipped onto his shoulders and into a handstand. "Hello, Miss Sohryu."

"I _can't_ believe you."

Kaworu arched an eyebrow as the girl flipped off of his shoulders, landing on her bare feet a few meters away. Though clad in red pants and a cream-colored shirt, the girl's most distinctive features were her striking blue eyes, her long and vibrant auburn hair, and the red A-10 nerve connectors that looked like barrettes to the uninitiated. "Can't believe what?"

"You were in Japan when in Angel was _attacking_…and you didn't go help?" The girl sighed out of exaggerated irritation. "What are you, chicken or something?"

Kaworu smiled lightly. "By the time the demonstration with the Jet Alone had ended, I was out of power, Miss Sohryu…and it's a rather long walk to Tokyo-3 from Tokyo-1."

"Blah blah blah," retorted Asuka, who was casually doing cartwheels and flips around the boy as a way of occupying herself. Or for burning excess energy. Or perhaps both. "You could've smashed those little Gundams in less than ten seconds. And then _boom!_ You're in Tokyo-3 in less than a minute."

Kaworu knew that she was entirely correct. The Jet Alone could have been crushed in an instant. The trek to Tokyo-3 in the Mark 06 would have taken slightly longer. _Only_ slightly. "Alas, my purpose was not to destroy the Jet Alone, but to ascertain its potential."

"Whatever." The girl sighed as she leaned against a nearby rail, looking at the white giant that was the Mark 06. "I just don't know how it doesn't drive you crazy." When Kaworu looked at her quizzically, she elaborated, "Being there, being able to help…and you didn't take the chance! I would have taken off from the demonstration if I had to. No doubt in my mind!"

Kaworu smiled at Asuka's effusive, yet cheerful tone. "You sound eager. Is the thought of going into battle against the Angels _that_ attractive?"

"Well, I've been preparing for it for most of my life! And piloting Unit-02…" A genuine smile lit up the girl's face; the word 'transformative' seemed appropriate to Kaworu, even though her features had not truly changed. "…well, that's when I'm with my mama. And I always feel so _happy!_ And that's only when we're doing simulations or sync tests; I can't even _imagine_ what it would be like in an actual battle!" The girl suddenly started doing poses, mimicking the stances of soldiers and martial artists. "Me in battle, alongside mama, taking down the Angels! Bang, pow, KABOOM!"

"I've never seen you be less than cheerful," remarked the Fourth Child. "It would be an impressive feat to see you in an even happier state."

The Second Child grinned. "You know, it's moments like this that I wonder how in the heck Yomiko's your sister. I mean, you've got the same silver hair and the same red eyes, but beyond that? You're like, unrelated!"

"Well, Miss Sohryu, although we are both nephilim from the same cell, I don't believe that the definition of 'siblings' carries the same context here."

Asuka sighed out of irritation. "You two grew up together, you two have known each other since you were, well, _born_. It's practically the same for all intents and purposes." Kaworu resisted the urge to say that she was more right than she let on, preferring to let her continue. "But you've always been kind, if a little _loopy_. But her? She's…well, you know." She held up her hands, curling her fingers to form imitation-claws. "_Grrr!_ Sort of like that."

The boy smiled. "Yes; dear Yomiko is simply…distant. It's not as though she behaves that way for malicious reasons."

_**WHAT NEED IS THERE TO EXPRESS MALICE FOR THOSE WHO ARE LESSER? THE LILIM ARE NOT WORTH THE EFFORT.**_

Kaworu mentally chuckled at the true voice of Zeruel that echoed within his mind. **It would certainly make our wait more pleasant if you…'socialized', I believe the term goes.**

_**THE NATURE OF THE LILIM REQUIRES THEM TO [INTERACT/SPEAK/RELATE] AMONG THEMSELVES. OUR NATURE DOES NOT. I DO NOT SEE THE RELEVANCE.**_

**Now now dear 'Yomiko', that's no way to talk to your brother.**

Zeruel snorted, the sound being akin to that of thunder. _**YOU WILL ONLY LOSE MORE OF YOURSELF THE MORE YOU ACT LIKE THEM.**_

Before the nephilim could reply, he was flicked in the forehead by a dainty finger. "Hmm?"

"You were zoning out again."

"Ah." The boy rubbed his head, a small smile on his face. "My sincerest apologies."

"Like I said, _loopy_," giggled the Second Child before turning back towards the Evangelion. "I can't wait to meet the other Pilots."

Kaworu nodded. He too was intrigued by what he had read and heard regarding the First Child and the Third Child, the latter in particular. "I'm sure you will have a memorable experience regardless, Miss Sohryu."

"I know!" exclaimed Asuka, already daydreaming about fighting alongside her fellow Pilots and alongside her mama against the Angels. "It's gonna be a blast!"

xxxx

/Outside Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

When she had been called to come to the school that afternoon, Hikari Kirishima had wondered why.

Her suspicions were validated the moment she saw a hole in the roof of the gymnasium. Judging by the debris on the ground, it had been caused by an explosion of some kind. "Their first day attending school, and already something's blown up."

Sadly, she was not as surprised as she should have been.

xxxx

**Episode 10: A Day in the Life I (CHOICES)**

xxxx

/Waiting Room, Outside Principal's Office, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"…this was not what I was expecting."

"I am technically her legal guardian. Therefore, in a scenario like this, I must be present."

Hikari Kirishima stared.

On one side of the fairly pedestrian waiting room, her daughters sat side-by-side; Mana looked somewhat pleased, while Mayumi was looking a little withdrawn.

On the other side, Rei Ayanami was as stoic as ever. Gendo Ikari sat beside her, fiddling with some string that he had procured from his cloak. He had already formed a complicated double helix, and was now trying to manipulate the yarn into the shape of NERV's logo.

Before Hikari could even compute the bizarre scene in front of her, a man with a buzz cut stepped out of the principal's office, muttering angrily under his breath. Before passing, he stood at attention before the Supreme Commander. "Sir! This will _not_ happen again!"

"I'm certain that it won't. Try to keep your hidden caches in places less accessible to children."

Mr. Doe saluted – obviously peeved by the fact that he had to relocate his emergency munitions – before departing.

Hikari Kirishima turned towards Gendo. "What was that about?"

"I'm already aware of the events that transpired. I'm simply here as a formality."

A woman's voice suddenly echoed through the intercom. "**Please, come into my office.**"

The three nephilim stood up, Mayumi seeming very out of place with her dyed locks and large eyeglasses. Gendo and Hikari – the latter still feeling rather out of sorts due to the presence of the Supreme Commander and her personal lack of knowledge of the situation – followed in silence. The principal's office was decidedly…spartan. No papers, no photos, no folders, no markings on the wall.

Utterly lifeless. There wasn't even a chair behind the metal desk.

"Where's the principal?"

Not even a second later, a flatscreen monitor extended from behind the desk, attached to a prehensile robotic limb. The screen flashed, the image coalescing into a wireframe model of a human female. The low detail clashed with the immaculate burgundy hair that sprouted from the wireframe's head. "**You are looking at her. So to speak.**"

Hikari stared.

"That would be MAGI-00, codenamed HEROD," explained Gendo. "She serves as head administrator for every school in Tokyo-3."

"**I would present a more detailed model, but they tend to be so…**_**distracting**_** to visitors.**" The sultry tone in her voice did not go unnoticed.

Gendo calmly replied, "HEROD also has a functioning sense of humor, unlike the other three MAGI."

The wireframe model put its hands on its hips, a frustrated grunt coming over the speakers.

Hikari finally recovered from her shock to say, "What? The school is administrated by a _computer?_"

"It's fairly common knowledge that the MAGI at NERV-1 essentially operate the city's municipal government. It was only logical to extend that function to the schools. It helps that HEROD is far more efficient than an entire school staff," concluded Gendo.

"**That, and I don't have a salary.**"

"It's money saved for more worthy things. Like ammunition. As I said: efficient."

"I'm sorry, I'm still having difficulty accepting the fact that this school is run by a supercomputer," muttered Agent Kirishima, her eyes narrowed out of suspicion.

"**Oh, I'm not like the other three. I still have a heart under all of my cold logic. It helps that I'm capable of multitasking.**" The wireframe model tilted its head, as if contemplating something. "**For example, I just finished a discussion with Mr. Suzuhara, Mr. Horaki, and Mr. Kongo at the Municipal Elementary School. It seems that Ai Suzuhara had broken the nose of Kongo-san's son Agon; as it turns out, little Ai-chan was simply defending the honor of Horaki-san's daughter, Nozomi-chan. Apparently, little Agon-kun was making fun of Nozomi-chan's dress. And for Ai-chan, that just would not do.**" The speakers echoed with HEROD's chuckles, seemingly feminine and yet lacking something…fundamental. "**Children. How…**_**precocious.**_"

Hikari, Mana, and Mayumi stared.

"**So, let's get to the point, shall we?**"

xxxx

/Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3, Japan/

There were a number of bunkers and warehouses throughout the Tokyo-3 Area that could be reconfigured and repurposed to suit whatever NERV's needs were at any particular time: ammo dumps, weapons caches, storage for spare parts, emergency shelter, top-secret bachelor parties…okay, maybe not that last one.

One of those bunkers was now the 'temporary' home of the Jet Alone. Refurbished and reinforced, the buried structure was rife with computers and equipment that had been requested by Shiro Tokita, to properly maintain and repair the Jet Alone. Numerous people were moving around and about, distinguished by their colors; the beige of Section 1 technicians, the orange of Section 3 maintenance, and the casual clothing of the Jet Alone Project members.

Tokita had never been much of a stickler for a dress code.

The head of the Jet Alone Project glanced towards the large launcher that was being ferried in through the surface access tunnel. Given how much of it had been assembled already, Tokita surmised that it had been completed off-site…needing only to be attached together and connected to the power grid. It would take no more than a day, perhaps two. It was as if NERV had expected it to be used…

With the two Gundams now standing stalwartly in the bunker, there was no doubt that that had indeed been the case. _Gendo Ikari…you had absolute confidence in your plan to swipe the Jet Alone._

Given the reality that the man faced daily, he had to be.

Tokita sighed as he sat on a desk, located inside one the bunker's many offices. Already it was laced with forms and files regarding the acquisition of materials, invoices for supplies, queries from his team members, correspondence with NHIS…it just went on and on.

The man didn't quite know what to think of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems. After the unexpected delivery of the Modular Technology notes by…'Inspector' Kaji, Tokita had – on a hunch – called an old friend of his within the company to answer some questions.

As it had turned out, NHIS had launched its own internal investigation into the Jet Alone Project. His office had been searched, and his computers had been appropriated.

Such…interesting timing. NHIS had no reason to actually suspect him of any wrongdoing, given how blatant NERV's appropriation had been. Furthermore, Tokita _knew_ that the Board of Directors had already filed a former complaint to the UN, protesting NERV's action. Their legal team was already looking back into the issue regarding NERV's charter. There was no reason to actually investigate the Jet Alone Project itself. Not at this point.

_So…it seems that SEELE has some influence within NHIS._

It was a sufficient explanation. However, this action was worrying; if they had decided to take his computers wholesale…

The man shook his head. _Don't jump to conclusions! _thundered Tokita's inner scientist._ Focus on what you know. Map out all solutions using available data. Then filter them according to likelihood of unknown variables._ He would have to verify the status of the flash drive. As if that wasn't enough, there was also the matter of...'easing' his team into their new role. Opposition to NERV was heavily ingrained amongst most of the Jet Alone Project members; professionalism would only carry them so far.

Shiro Tokita rubbed his temples. His life had just become far more complicated.

_Hopefully the girls have had a good first day._ That was one potentially bright spot; his two pilots needed a little downtime._ It might do them some good to associate with their peers._

xxxx

/Earlier That Day/

"Okay you _**maggots!**_ It's time to learn how to _not_ fight like little girls!"

The entirety of the female student body ignored Mr. Doe's apparent insult; it was just how he spoke. Besides, the boys had already split away with Mr. Patrick for their physical activities, so there wasn't anyone around that would snicker.

The boisterous man marched back and forth, eyes focusing on the two new students. "Since we have new recruits, I shall explain the Ess-Oh-Pee! It's a cruel, dangerous world out there! So it falls to tough, strong _men_ to take care of the bad guys! However, given the complete lack of testosterone before me, it is my duty to make men out of ALL OF YOU! So as usual, Sergeant Ayanami will serve as my assistant, and we shall continue with the drills that we started last week!" He jutted his chin out, blue eyes gazing over the children before him. "Okay ladies! INTO POSITION! New recruits, stand at attention!"

The gaggle of girls split into groups – separated by grade – and subdivided themselves even further. The two new students – Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi – remained where they stood. The Soldier looked at them with what seemed to be a discerning eye. Finally, he said, "Okay you ladies, I've heard _some_ stories about you, but I won't take stock on rumors! I want results that I can see with my own two eyeballs! So YOU," He jabbed a finger towards the silver-haired girl. "Will spar with my assistant! Your sister will go next!"

The grin on Mana's face was…frighteningly joyous.

Rei Ayanami remained still as Mana advanced toward her, stoic as ever. The blue-haired girl calmly explained, "I am aware that you have had no lessons in our self-defense course, so you may use whatever style you prefer until you are up to speed."

The silver-haired nephilim glanced at the rest of the class; they were practicing some sort of customized martial art. Judging by the stances and the moves being performed – throwing, grappling, punches, redirection – it seemed to be a mixture of aikido, karate, and jiu-jitsu. Objectively, the art had potential…but the vast majority of the girls were novices. "Hmph." Mana flashed a smirk at Rei. "Not my style."

Mana was suddenly in Rei's face.

Rei swiftly shifted backwards, constantly moving her feet and torso as Mana launched a plethora of punches, elbow strikes, and kicks at the First Child. The frenzied assault seemed to increase in tempo, with Mana's attacks coming at her in a blur.

Mayumi watched in silence. The Soldier snorted. "I don't see you _hitting_ anything!"

The flow of battle halted as Mana suddenly paused her assault, trying to gauge Rei's form. The blue-haired girl had done nothing but dodge, not even attempting to counter. Judging by the calculating look in Ayanami's eyes, she had already deduced Mana's style: Muay Thai.

Mana smirked, firing a punch to the torso before spinning on her heel, aiming an elbow strike to the temple while preparing a knee to the kidney.

Rei parried the fist, ducked under the elbow, and blocked the knee with her thigh.

By this point, the rest of the class had stopped what they were doing, watching the proceedings with a mixture of awe and fear; after all, given Rei Ayanami's reputation, _anyone_ that could keep up with her was someone to be admired. Or feared. Or both.

Mana paused once more before immediately attacking. Her strikes were _slightly_ slower, but now more precise, more powerful. Rei was now actively blocking and parrying instead of purely avoiding Mana's blows, a realization that put a grin on the silver-haired girl's face.

Another pause.

Then a ferocious charge as Mana went all-out, utilizing her body's capabilities to weave in and out, striking with flying kicks, elbow drops, strong fists, and heel stomps at a frenzied pace. She was attacking from above and below, using multiple angles and moving at speeds impossible for a human.

Through it all, Rei had raised her arms to form a box of sorts, minimizing the windows of attack. Mana's blows were evaded, parried, or outright blocked in a manner that reduced the girl's bone-crushing force. There was no wasted motion, no overextension.

A phrase could come to mind: berserker vs. machine. Even so, Mana's furious speed carried a lethal precision that most people could only dream of.

Then the flow of battle took a different turn. Instead of parrying Mana's right straight, Rei shifted and moved _towards_ Mana, barely dodging the fist. Before the silver-haired nephilim could counter, Ayanami struck with a punch to the abdomen; an instant later, her left foot pushed out against Mana's right, widening her stance.

Weakening her position.

An audible gasp of pain erupted from Mana as Rei's palm strike slammed into her sternum, launching her towards the padded walls on one side of the gym. Kirishima quietly slid onto the ground, sucking in air out of seeming desperation.

Without warning, Rei was on the defensive again, rapidly parrying and evading the storm of spear hands that was Mayumi Yamagishi's attack. The girl's long black hair shifted and twisted with every motion, providing a strange grace that was as beautiful as it was deadly.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, when Rei gripped both of Mayumi's wrists and kicked her in the abdomen.

One second later, Mayumi was beside her sister against the wall, grimacing.

The other students had slack jaws, all but ignoring Mr. Doe's frustrated demands that they return to their positions. By the end of the day, word would leak out to the boys about the two new students. Accounts would vary regarding their sanity and suicidal tendencies, but they _all_ would mention their fighting capability.

Incidentally, various cell phones were recording this event on the sly. The video would go viral, prompting an international discussion on violence in schools and violence amongst Post-Impact children in general. However, given the fact that the girls were wearing bloomers, the most predominant effect would be a newfound desire by strapping young men worldwide for Amazonian women that could kick their asses. New media would be created to cater to this growing market.

Feminists would be divided as to whether this was a good thing or not.

But that's another story.

The flow of battle took another turn. Mana and Mayumi glanced at each other once; the former flexed her fingers while the latter removed her glasses, setting them against the wall.

In the blink of an eye, they were attacking Rei from two sides. Mana still retained her Muay Thai stances, while Mayumi retained elements of her style, which – judging by appearances and stances – was a fusion of karate and various Chinese martial arts. However, there was a fluidity and a seamless symmetry to their motions as they fought. If Rei tried to block, parry, or dodge an attack by one, the other was waiting with a counter. The two sisters fought as one.

Relentless. Rei moved even more quickly to evade and counter, but Kirishima and Yamagishi were now in their element.

Swift. Their speed seemed to have increased; they were attacking without bothering to communicate, since any move that Kirishima made told Yamagishi _exactly_ what to do next, and vice-versa.

Brutal. They were both nephilim. Their opponent was a nephilim. It was to be expected.

Mayumi tripped Rei with a sweeping kick. As the blue-haired girl's feet went into the air, Mana moved up, her fist reared for a downward punch that would smash Rei's head into the floor.

The flow of battle decided to say 'screw it' and take a hike.

Rei's hands lashed out, gripping Mana's extending arm, the fist mere centimeters away from her face. The blue-haired girl twisted, pushing off with her hands and using Kirishima's motion to _propel_ her away from the two sisters. Right as she landed on her feet, Mayumi was attacking.

**POW!**

Then she wasn't. Rei's fist sent her flying to the opposite side of the gymnasium.

Right as Mana removed her fist from the ground, Ayanami had advanced, her foot slammed into Kirishima's torso and sending her flying. The silver-haired nephilim crashed into a metal door, denting it in the collision.

All told, less than ninety seconds had elapsed since Kirishima first attacked Ayanami.

Mana bit out a frustrated course, pounding the broken door behind her…and then she paused. She turned around, sniffing the air. "That smell…"

The Soldier, who had been watching the entire proceedings with little in the way of disapproval, suddenly looked angry. "YOU THERE! That is a _restricted area!_ Remove yourself from the premises IMMEDIATELY!"

Naturally, Mana ignored her, whipping open the door…and grinning. "HA!" She reached inside, emerging with what looked like an old-fashioned bazooka. "I thought I smelled munitions!" Without hesitation, she took aim at Rei. "Let's see how tough you are!"

Ayanami's eyes narrowed, even as Mayumi yelled. "_Sister!_ You're out of line!"

"Oh come on, this model is ancient; it'll kill her only if she'll let it!" With that said, Mana rested the launcher on her shoulder and squeezed the trigger.

However, Rei's foot had kicked the barrel of the launcher towards the roof. Judging by the shocked expression on Mana's face, the blue-haired nephilim's speed had shocked her.

_SHYOOM!_

The rocket roared towards the ceiling, trailing smoke.

_**KABOOM!**_

The other students shrieked as the rocket exploded, blasting a gigantic hole in the ceiling of the gym. Despite the debris, Mana whistled out of appreciation. "Damn. That rocket had to be a custom model; no way in _hell_ the M9 did that much damage-" The nephilim immediately dropped the rocket launcher as Rei's fist threatened to take her head off. Mana caught the blow and countered with a hook that was also caught.

The two were in a stalemate. Both combatants now had a steely look in their eyes.

Mana chuckled. "Those eyes…you were intending to kill me. I'm flattered."

Before Rei could reply, both nephilim turned towards Mayumi, who had a hand at each of their necks. That she had advanced upon them so silently seemed to shock them, judging by Kirishima and Ayanami's surprised expressions.

"That's enough. It's getting out of hand," cautioned the long-haired nephilim, her eyes looking warily at both the First Child and her sister.

The teacher on duty scowled. "_Disobeying orders!_ Destruction of school property! I should have you maggots _**court-martialed!**_" The Soldier then barked, "I'll have you lot on KP duty! But first, you are going to the principal's office at 1500 sharp!"

Rei impulsively saluted, keeping a wary eye on Mana. "Yes sir."

xxxx

/Principal's Office, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

The video on the monitor, at the behest of HEROD, paused at the image of Rei saluting. "**This footage was compiled from the various security cameras within the gymnasium. Do you understand why we're having this meeting?**"

Hikari Kirishima's eyebrow was twitching. The urge to glare at her daughters was…considerable. "Yes. I do."

Mana resisted the urge to snort. The situation had escalated a tad, but nothing beyond what they could handle. Regardless, any showing of insubordination now would only backfire.

"However, I have to ask; why in the world does a teacher have military-grade munitions on school grounds?"

"Mr. Doe is a member of Section 2, and thus maintains a number of weapons caches in case he needs to defend the student body from hostile elements," answered Gendo. When Hikari Kirishima opened her mouth to speak, he quickly interjected, "These caches are essentially impossible for normal children to access. Nephilim could break into them, but we knew that Sergeant Ayanami wouldn't disobey the standing orders to leave them be."

The First Child nodded, eliciting a wary stare from Mana.

"**These caches **_**will**_** be refurbished in light of this incident. Not that I disagree with a…friendly spar amongst nephilim, far from it. However, the circumstances were far from ideal.**" The avatar of HEROD turned its wireframe face towards the Sergeant. "**Ayanami-san; though you were not the one to initiate hostilities, you were part of the escalation nonetheless.**"

"I understand," acknowledged Rei. "I could have utilized more effective measures to halt Kirishima's offensive, ones with lesser probabilities of collateral damage." Mana's rolling of the eyes was seemingly audible. "My sincerest apologies, Principal HEROD."

_Ass-kisser,_ thought Mana with a barely-concealed scowl.

"**Though you all have various difficulties due to your nature as nephilim, there are standards in place. Ones put in for the sake of those who are less…**_**gifted**_**.**" HEROD's gaze shifted between the Professor and Agent Kirishima. "**You girls will be disciplined by your Class Representative in detention for three days, starting tomorrow. Also, I recommend your caretakers counsel you on what constitutes proper behavior around civilians.**" After all, NERV couldn't function as efficiently without its employees; most of those employees had children.

Children whom they believed to be in safe hands, in spite of Gendo Ikari's weirdness.

Children who liked to gossip about all sorts of things. Like rocket launchers being fired indoors.

"**That'll be all for the moment. I trust this won't happen again.**"

"No ma'am," answered Rei, Mana, and Mayumi, each with varying degrees of sincerity.

HEROD's avatar winked out. Almost immediately, Rei Ayanami stood up, moving towards Mana Kirishima with intent. The silver-haired nephilim impulsively tried to rise, even though Mayumi and their overseer held her down by the shoulders.

"Stand down, Pilot Kirishima," crisply remarked the Supreme Commander. "The Sergeant merely has a word of advice for her new coworker."

Mana almost scoffed. Almost. _Please. THIS is the same Rei Ayanami who killed the leader of El Baile de la Muerte?_ She could tolerate the fact that the Sergeant was loyal to NERV; after all, nephilim were created to fight, to wreak havoc and mayhem in ways humans couldn't. They were weapons to be harnessed by whomever wielded them.

And Mana was a damn fine weapon, in her humble opinion.

No; the girl's devotion to NERV wasn't the issue. Rei Ayanami – who, if Mana had to be honest, was an _incredible_ fighter – accepting the remonstrations of a frickin' artificial intelligence wasn't a problem either.

It was her damn _passiveness_; Mana could tell that the Sergeant was actually _ashamed_ by her inability to stop the battle sooner (not that most people would be able to tell). Maybe the Evangelion Pilot thought that she was that much better than her. Maybe she simply didn't want to disappoint her superior in any way.

Either way, Mana _might_ have been able to accept that. Her sister did weird stuff like 'act human' all the time.

No; the clincher was the look that Rei Ayanami was giving her right now.

Harsh. Judgmental. Even a slight hint of _**pity**_.

_You think you're better than me?_ Mana's thoughts broiled with rage that didn't quite make it to her face. _You lower yourself like a damn dog! And you DARE THINK YOU'RE __**BETTER THAN ME?**_

However, if the occasion called for it, Mana could pull a pretty good poker face; her incensed thoughts didn't translate to her expression, so Rei had no issue with subtly insulting her. "Line of sight."

Mana arched an eyebrow, trying to grasp the meaning of Rei's words. "…and?"

"If you cannot make the connection in light of today's events…then there is nothing left to say." The Sergeant calmly walked away, with the Supreme Commander of NERV following. Without even stopping, the First Child added, "Not to someone who cannot understand the purpose of why we exist."

The silver-haired girl's eyes widened, as though she had just been slapped. _You...you __**BITCH!**_

Mayumi tackled Mana to the floor, preempting her sister's retaliation. "Just let it go Mana. _Just let it go!_"

"_The hell am I supposed to do?_" roared Mana, struggling against her sister's hold. By this point, Ayanami and Ikari had left the principal's office, seemingly unconcerned with the drama unfolding behind them. "Let her get away with talk like that? _Who the HELL does she think she is?_ _**TELL ME-!**_"

A specially-crafted syringe plunged into Mana's neck, pumping a customized sedative intravenously into her bloodstream.

Even as Hikari Kirishima was extracting the needle, the furious nephilim was going slack. By the time she finished dressing the wound, Mana was comatose.

Mayumi looked up at their overseer with sorrow. "Mother…she was-"

"I don't care. Mana knows better. She was _trained_ better than this."

"But-!"

"No buts, young lady." Hikari sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wasn't blind to what particular buttons that Rei Ayanami had managed to press. "We'll talk about this later. Pick her up."

Mayumi sighed, gently hefting Mana over her shoulder before following her mother out of the principal's office.

Moments after the door closed, MAGI-00's chuckle echoed from the office's speakers. "**How…**_**amusing**_**.**"

xxxx

/Elsewhere in Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari fidgeted in the large brown lounge chair that he was leaning back in, all the while wondering if this whole 'therapy' thing was really necessary. The gossip earlier involving Ayanami, Kirishima, and Yamagishi had only served to remind him of how otherworldly his life had become.

Following school, he had been escorted to a small residence near Mt. Hakone by Misato (whom had immediately departed for NERV-1 afterwards, cursing about paperwork all the way). There had been no one to greet him; however, the sign stating '_DR. YASUDA_: ALL APPOINTMENTS, PLEASE ENTER' had prompted Shinji to enter nonetheless.

The front door had opened to reveal a fairly open room, colored in welcoming shades of blue and green. Mounted on the walls were pictures of exotic flowers and various locales the world over, showcasing its owner as one who appreciated the beauty of the world. Even so, with the exception of the lounge chair, an armchair of similar make and color, and small oak tables beside each chair, there was nothing else standing.

There was a white Western-style door with a brass knob leading further into the residence, but Shinji hadn't been inclined to venture in further. _I know I'm a few minutes early, but I thought there'd at least be someone here…_

"_One moment!_"

Shinji blinked at the voice coming from beyond the back door, muffled by the walls. Seconds later, his therapist came out…carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two small cups. "Um…"

"I was just making some tea in preparation for your arrival, Ikari-san," said the assumed Dr. Yasuda, his tone somewhat calm, possessing a reserved nature that was quite unassuming. As he poured the tea from the cast-iron teapot, he added "I don't think it's a blend that you're used to, so apologies if it's not to your liking."

Shinji didn't really care; his Aunt had given him a culinary upbringing rife with both Japanese and Western cuisine, so he was inured to experiencing odd and unfamiliar tastes. Looking into the small porcelain cup, the boy noted the coloring and the aroma wafting from the simmering liquid. "Black tea?"

"Earl Grey, to be precise." The psychiatrist calmly took a sip, the hot tea slowly trickling down his throat. "I did quite a bit of traveling in my younger days; during my first visit to England, a friendly acquaintance introduced me to Earl Grey. It was such a distinctly _different_ taste, one that's always stayed with me." Especially considering how ubiquitous green tea was in Japan, to the point where it was simply called 'tea'. "Have you ever had that feeling, where an experience so completely changes your perceptions?"

"…that's not very specific," remarked Shinji – _gods, where would I __**start?**__ When I first saw Unit-01? When my father and I were nearly killed last year? When I first saw an Angel?_ – before he took a sip from his cup, noting the differences in smell and aftertaste. Aunt Alicia had occasionally made black tea, but not Earl Grey. "This is very good."

Dr. Yasuda smiled, prompting Shinji to take a better look at the man. Although his hairline was receding, the short black hair was neatly combed and made no attempt to hide his impending baldness. His dark eyes seemed to exude an experienced air; judging by the wrinkles around his eyes, he was no younger than forty-five. Clad in a white collared shirt, salmon-colored tie, and tan slacks, the therapist struck Shinji as a man who acknowledged the importance of propriety, albeit not to the point of obsession. "So…Yasuda-san…?"

"Dr. Yukio Yasuda. You may call me whatever you're most comfortable with."

"…Yasuda-san then."

"Very well."

"So how is this supposed to go? Do I just sit back here while you ask me about my feelings?"

The man chuckled, showing a delightful smile. "I'm afraid I don't have the accent to do the cliché justice."

"…oh." Shinji took another sip of his tea, acknowledging the fact that his therapist seemed to have a sense of humor. _And here I thought things were going to be awkward. Shows what you know, Annette!_ Though, to be fair, that one time she had played a nosy and overbearing psychiatrist for a school play had been utterly _hilarious_–

"There are a number of things that we can talk about," Shinji was jolted out of his nostalgia by the doctor's suddenly serious tone. "But first…I'm going to be uncharacteristically blunt." Dr. Yasuda pulled open the drawer of the table beside his chair, extracting a manila folder. "Gendo Ikari made it quite clear to me why you're here. I've been told about your experiences with the Fifth Angel, and NERV is concerned about how it could affect your ability to Pilot." He extracted a small sheaf of papers from the folder. "They even went through the trouble of providing me your psychological profile."

_And it all goes back to the Angels._ Not that Shinji had expected anything less; it wasn't often that a human got consumed by an Angel and live to tell about it. Still, the tedium of it all was-

_**RIP.**_

The Third Child's exasperated musings were cut short as the psychiatrist ripped the sheaf in half, placing the shreds on the table. "Uh…"

"However, that is not why I am here. Unless _you_ want it to be." Dr. Yasuda leaned back in his chair, downing the rest of his Earl Grey in one gulp. "Because I'm here to help you in whatever way I can. Be it by talking about whatever's on your mind, or even something as simple as offering a friendly ear for your frustrations. So it would be the _height_ of folly to start off with someone else's preconceptions of who you are; I have the genuine article sitting here. I'll get your _own_ opinion on who Shinji Ikari is."

The young boy was slightly taken aback by the sudden reversal of the proceedings…but he couldn't deny the warm feeling that Dr. Yasuda's proclamation brought. "Thank you."

"Thanks aren't necessary, but since you offer them, I accept," remarked Dr. Yasuda before pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Now, let's get started."

The meeting proceeded in a fairly pedestrian manner; as the good doctor soon made clear, the 'first session' normally served as the 'preparation phase', where initial questions were covered and the therapeutic outline was established. Shinji only had a few questions at this point in time.

For example, how long Dr. Yasuda had been a psychiatrist ("Well, my education was taken care of at the Perelman School of Medicine at the University of Pennsylvania in America…my goodness, that was in 1990. Then I had my residency at John Hopkins, also in America. Starting in 1995, I began my own practice, travelling throughout the world, offering my services, experiencing the wonders of our Earth…but after Impact, I settled back here in Japan. That's the long and short of it, but it's all quite boring, I assure you."), what kind of therapy he specialized in ("The majority of my patients have done well with conversation, but I tailor the therapy to the needs of the patient. But you seem like a bright young man with a lot to say, so I imagine we'll simply be talking for the foreseeable future."), and whether or not he had ever treated Ritsuko Akagi ("No, I can't recall having a patient by the name of Ritsuko Akagi…you seem quite overjoyed about this.").

Needless to say, Shinji Ikari was quite pleased with the therapist chosen for him.

"But enough about me; let's talk about you. And just for the record, I've been cleared by Section 2. All fees for therapy are being handled by NERV. These meetings between you and me are _completely_ confidential. There's _absolutely_ _**nothing**_ that you need to hold back for either your sake or mine."

Cue two minutes of silence.

Dr. Yasuda sat patiently with a small smile on his face. Somehow, that made Shinji fidget uncomfortably, because he had _NO_ idea where to begin. There were simply too many places in his life that would serve as a 'good beginning', so to speak. "Um…"

"Tell you what, Ikari-san," interrupted the therapist, who was jotting down on his notepad. "Let's meet again on Friday afternoon. I want you to start thinking about your life story; 'The Tale of Shinji Ikari', if you catch my meaning. Start crafting it in your mind, because I would like to hear you narrate it. I can already tell that you're a young man who's experienced more than most people do in a lifetime…so it's understandable if you're not ready."

"…thank you, Yasuda-san."

"However, therapy can only work if you participate, so you have to pledge yourself to it! Think long and hard about your story. After all," The wizened therapist smiled cryptically as he poured himself another cup of Earl Grey. "Many authors never know what they're going to end up writing. You are no exception."

Shinji Ikari nodded, wondering just how much he would end up telling this man before all was said and done. "I understand."

xxxx

/Commander Langley's Office, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

"It's finally time, girls."

Pieter Langley resisted the urge to wince at the expressions that emerged on his daughters' faces: barely-constrained excitement on Asuka's, and palpable dread on Mari's.

Then again, it was quite likely that both of them had an inkling of what was going on when he had told them that they wouldn't be going to school today.

"In light of the Fifth Angel's latest attack, NERV-1 requested another Evangelion to supplement their defenses. After some…advice, from the Marduk Institute, it was decided that Unit-02 would be sent." _This is not a death sentence. This is NOT a death sentence._ "Asuka...you and Unit-02 will be shipped out later tonight via a YC-49. It will refuel at NERV-4 before taking off immediately towards Hawaii. There, you will link up with the UN Pacific Fleet; Unit-02 itself will be ferried to Japan on the _USS Harry S. Truman._ From that point on, the estimated time of arrival for the Fleet will be 3:00 PM local time on October the 18th."

Asuka's face contorted into an arguably cute pout. 'Arguably' because Asuka would dispute that 'cute' only applied to little girls, not young women. 'Adorable', 'delightful', or 'charming' were acceptable substitutes. "Wouldn't I get there quicker if I stayed on the YC-49 for the entire trip? I could be there in three days!"

"An excuse for PR, my dear. This will be the third Evangelion to become officially involved in the war effort against the Angels; it would be nigh-impossible to hide the departure of the Pacific Fleet, so they're not even going to bother. Plus, given the high public awareness of NERV's efforts to prevent Third Impact, improving mankind's morale with some shameless spectacle can't hurt." _Rear Admiral Ackerson probably won't appreciate it, though._ The current Commander of the UN Pacific Fleet was somewhat notorious for his feelings about NERV. He had been much quieter about said feelings since the Third Angel's appearance, but Pieter just _knew_ that this would stick in his craw. "Regardless, you'll be in Tokyo-3 within a week."

The Second Child sighed, seemingly irritated by this 'inconvenience'. "Well…I guess I'll manage." She quickly pumped her fists as anticipation bloomed on her features. "I can't _wait!_"

"Yeah…"

Pieter's eyes had mostly been focused on his youngest; although he knew Asuka would miss them, this was an event she had been undergoing _years_ worth of training for. Little Mari…she was merely a child of eight. How could she be expected to deal with something like this? "My little _liebchen_…?"

Mari sniffled, visibly struggling not to cry. "I'm okay papa. Really!" Her smile was big and wide, but it was so empty that it made his heart hurt. "Ska's going to go bye-bye. Because…because this is something she has to do, right? Because no one else can?"

Pieter wearily nodded. "Yes." Mari had been told as much. Perhaps now she was at the age where she could finally conceptualize the prospect, that Asuka was _not_ an Evangelion Pilot simply because 'she wanted to leave, but why would she want to leave us?', and so on. _I can only wonder if this is going to create…abandonment issues._ Which was why the plan currently swirling about in his mind was even under _consideration_.

"Well…I'm a big girl now! Since big sister won't be here, _I'll_ be the big sister! I mean, I won't _have_ a little sister to be the big sister to, but I'm _kind of_ like a big sister to my friends at school, since my grades are the best and stuff, so we can have a lot of sleepovers and I can be the big sister while they're here!" Mari nodded, as if convinced about her new plan of action. "I'll be okay."

Asuka looked down at her little sister; a young girl trying so hard to be brave.

She sighed, kneeling down so she could see eye-to-eye with her sibling. Mari blinked owlishly behind her glasses as her red-haired sister smiled warmly. "Mari, even though I'm going away, that doesn't mean you have to change for me."

"Huh?"

"Those of us who pilot Eva…we do it to protect everyone else. So that they can live in peace. So you don't have to try so hard for _my_ sake." The eldest child suddenly giggled. "Even though you look so _cute_ when you try to act 'all grown-up'."

Mari's cheeks puffed up out of indignation. "Not funny, Ska…"

"Besides, I'm still right here, right? So go ahead and be you! I don't mind."

The young girl frowned, her lip starting to waver. "Are…are you sure? Cause I can be a big girl, I _really_ can!"

Asuka nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

And the dam burst.

"_Why does it have to be you?_" cried Mari as she leapt onto her sister, wrapping herself around the redhead's neck. As Asuka's lithe arms embraced her, the younger sibling wailed as the tears began to flow. "I know you've been working so hard, but why do _you_ have to be the one to go? You're so much COOLER than Kaka and Yoyo cause those two are so _creepy_ and I know that everyone would be much happier if _they_ left to go fight the Angels because you're so smart and you're an awesome big sister and I don't _want to be the big sister yet __**cause you're still bigger than me!**_"

Pieter watched in silence as Mari's cries descended into inane babble, even as Asuka – a soft smile etched onto her face – calmly cooed and stroked her back. If _this_ didn't paint a vivid enough picture, nothing did.

It didn't make the decision any easier, though. _Kyoko…I hope I know what I'm doing._ He reached up to his earpiece and quietly spoke, trying not to attract his daughters' attention. "Mrs. Hirsch?"

"**Yes sir, Commander Langley?**" piped up the voice of his secretary.

"Is Inspector Ryoji Kaji still sitting outside?"

"**Yes sir.**"

"Send him in."

Moments later, one of the double doors swung open to reveal a somewhat sloppy-looking Japanese man, given his loose tie, five o'clock shadow, and ratty-looking ponytail. "My my, what a sad-looking scene we have here."

Asuka and Mari turned towards the newcomer, with the former's eyes widening in recognition. "Ah!" She immediately switched over to Japanese. "Kaji-san, _where_ have you been?"

"Oh, out and about. I actually _do_ have a job to do, sometimes."

Mari's blue eyes narrowed; her grasp of the spoken Japanese tongue was okay relative to her grasp of German and English (don't ask her to write anything complicated though; kanji were tough!). However, her mind finally recalled who this tousled gentleman was. "You're the _slob!_"

Pieter resisted the urge to groan. "…Mari, that's very rude to say."

"But papa, you always say that a man who doesn't take the time to look his best is a slob! Look, his shirt isn't even tucked in all the way!"

"Come on Mari, you're giving Ryoji too much of a hard time." As an Inspector for the United Nations, Ryoji Kaji had a vested interest in keeping an eye on NERV's pilots. Thus far, he had established an amicable relationship with the Langley-Sohryus (Mari's opinion of his neatness notwithstanding), while his attempts with the Nagisas had been…less than successful. Still, the man carried himself with a charisma that Asuka found appealing, especially how he had seemingly taken on the role of 'goofy older brother' or 'eccentric uncle'.

Plus, her papa seemed to trust him, so what was the harm?

"That's fine. She'll come to understand that people can have their own style." Kaji tried to wave off Mari's opinion of his untidy appearance, not altogether caring about it. After all, his mind was on Tokyo-3; all of his past attempts at getting into contact with the First Child – much _less_ creating a rapport with her – had gone nowhere, and the Third had been living happily with his uncle's family until less than a month ago. Interest in the internal workings of NERV-1 had only grown since the Third Angel's return.

Commander Langley's request provided a perfect excuse to remain in Tokyo-3 for the duration of the Angel War. "Commander Langley, I believe we should inform your girls about my new assignment."

Asuka and Mari blinked, both of them turning towards their father. "Papa?"

"Asuka, although I admire Gendo Ikari's fervor in defeating the Angels, it would bring me peace of mind if someone that I _knew_ and _trusted_ was watching over you. Mr. Kaji here is already going to report to Tokyo-3 to serve as UN's Special Inspector at NERV-1." _A glorified spy, but they don't need to know that._ "Since it's going to be Kaji…" Pieter shifted his gaze towards Mari, focusing on his youngest. "Mari, would you like to go to Japan with your sister?"

"…I can?" Mari looked like she had just been told that Santa Claus had just visited. She looked like she was about to explode with joy.

"Now _understand this_. I want you to THINK about this." Mari's happy smile suddenly faded; papa's forehead was wrinkled and she couldn't see his eyes very well. _He's being serious!_ "If you go to Tokyo-3 with Asuka and Kaji…then I won't be there for you. Because I still have my responsibilities as the Commander of NERV-2. Your friends will also have to stay behind, because they have families." Mari gulped; Angela, Klaus, Mallory, Jessica…only four out of many friends. _They can't come? Why?_ Her family was certainly willing to split itself up; why couldn't her friends' families do the same? "I know you've been doing well with the Japanese language, but if you go, then you won't find many people who speak German. You'll probably find other children who are also learning English, but it won't be as easy to get along with people. Also, the culture in Japan is…different from ours. It probably won't be as dramatic in Tokyo-3 as it would be elsewhere, but it'll still shock you. Do you realize what you'll be giving up if you go with Asuka?"

Mari was silent.

_At least she's trying._ Pieter had no doubt what his girl's ultimate decision would be. It was only natural that Mari would bond so deeply with Asuka given the lack of a maternal figure in her life. Sure, she spoke in terms of 'sister' and 'sibling'…but the adoration she exhibited seemed to go much further than those terms would imply.

Besides, Mari would swear up and down that Asuka would go crazy without a little sister. After all, _she_ was on the verge of breaking apart at the thought of her big sister leaving! So it was only logical that Asuka felt the same about leaving her little sister.

"It's not gonna be forever, is it papa?" Pieter's shaking head only encouraged the precocious child. "Then…I'll go! Cause I'll be back when Ska comes back, and by the time I come back, I'll be _bigger_, so I can show off to everyone else! And since big sister's getting so weird nowadays, I _have_ to make sure she stays normal, or she'll be _super_-weird when she comes back!"

Pieter couldn't help but chuckle as he focused on his eldest. Though she still had that happy smile, there was a faint twinge of _something_ in those brilliant blue eyes. _Sorrow? Regret? Trust me Asuka, I have plenty to spare for the two of you._ "Now Asuka, I know you have a lot on your mind already. However, I need you to be responsible enough to keep an eye out for your little sister when you're not doing your duty as an Evangelion Pilot. Are we clear?"

The Second Child nodded, giving a jaunty salute. Her expression no longer possessed that subtle taint of grief. "You can count on me, papa!" It wasn't as though she had to try; she would've missed her little sister regardless, so the knowledge that they wouldn't be separated had her bursting with happiness. "Besides, we'll have mama with us, and she wouldn't _ever_ let us get hurt!"

"I know," answered Pieter, trying not to let his heartache show.

Mari let loose a whoop of joy as Asuka hoisted her onto her shoulders. Her big sister's hands firmly latched onto her calves. "Okay Mari, we've gotta get ready to leave!"

"How much of my stuff can I take?"

"We'll have to see how much we can fit!"

"Then let's go, Ska! And go _super fast_ like you always do!"

Asuka let loose a mischievous giggle as she bounced on her heels. "That means going at…_**Eva Speed!**_" With an exaggerated 'fwoosh', the Second Child burst out of the Commander's office, rocketing down the halls as Mari laughed more heartily than she had in days. Maintenance workers and other NERV-2 staff – long used to the Second Child's energetic nature – expertly dodged as the sisters practically flew through the halls.

Ryoji Kaji shook his head, chuckling good-naturedly at the spectacle. "It always amazes me how happy the Second is. She seems…out of place, in this world of ours."

"It boggles my mind, how she can keep on smiling." Pieter rubbed his temples, sighing with relief. _And so the die has been cast._

"I do have to wonder about the soundness of this plan of yours. Asuka was already going to be at the epicenter of the Angel War; now little Mari's going to be there as well."

"Don't you think I know that? But damn it all, I couldn't stand ruining my little girl's happiness like this. She never got a chance to really _know_ her mother; Gott forbid she lose her sister without any sense of closure." At least this way, Mari and Asuka would be able to make some pleasant memories should the unthinkable happen. _What a screwed-up world we live in._

Kaji sighed theatrically. "I suppose. Being an only child, I can't relate…but it seems like a wonderful thing, the bond between siblings." The UN Inspector suddenly froze.

"Of course, I'm sure you understand what _your_ responsibilities are."

Pieter Langley had shifted in his seat, adopting a different stance. Gone was any semblance of weariness and regret; now there was only coldness and absolute conviction. The Commander's brown eyes – as unyielding as tempered steel – seemed to swallow Kaji whole, drowning him with the utter certainty of ruin. "You accepted the role of guardian to my daughters. I _know_ you won't let anything happen to them that's within your power to prevent. Clear?"

The fear that the man was eliciting from him was overwhelming.

Kaji didn't let any of it show, his face still settled into an easygoing grin. "Have no fear, Commander Langley. No harm will befall your children."

Hilarious. As if Kaji was going to risk arousing the wrath of the infamous Jackal.

xxxx

/Horaki Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Hikari Horaki had a fairly simple routine in her life, one that brokered very little room for surprises.

At school, she was the Class Representative of Year 2, Group A. Her task was to enforce the discipline of the classroom, making sure the teachers weren't being disrespected, and maintaining a general sense of order amongst the student body (in conjunction with the other Class Reps, that is). Her public opinion of gossip was completely negative (though she kept an ear open whenever it was occurring live; sometimes there was a nugget of truth to be found from the nattering cliques), and some would probably have an unfavorable opinion of her regulatory methods. However, she prided herself on never being unreasonable – those who earned her ire actually had it coming – and being mostly fair with the authority her position granted her.

Suzuhara would complain that she picked on him too much, but it wasn't her fault that the boy had a penchant for getting into trouble. At least _his_ troublemaking wasn't malicious. It was kind of…devilishly charming, in a way.

Ahem.

At home, her role was also authoritarian, albeit with a matriarchal twist. Her father Mamoru was busy working at NERV as an administrative assistant for Section-4, usually working longer than twelve hours a day. Her older sister Kodama was usually busy with her work at Hakone University – working on her medical degree, given that that university's medical school was primarily maintained by the doctors and medical technicians of Section-4, and were thus some of the best in the world – and was almost always lethargic whenever she was at home. By contrast, her younger sister Nozomi was a bundle of chaotic energy, paradoxically coupled with a severe timidity around new and unfamiliar people. Nonetheless, she was as good at cooking and cleaning as most eight-year-olds were; as in, not very.

Thus, it was Hikari's job to maintain a clean apartment (Kodama could be pressed into helping, but only when she wasn't sleepy, which wasn't often). Plus, her older sister's cooking skills went no further than preparing packaged food.

Since the middle daughter of the family was a stickler when it came to good cuisine, this simply would not do.

Cooking was a joy for Hikari, and cleaning was a necessary evil. No one had asked for their mother Kasumi to die whilst giving birth to Nozomi, so Hikari had taken to housekeeping with a reserved dignity. Not that she never heckled the rest of the family for not pulling their weight around the house, but still.

Since moving to Tokyo-3, she had also developed a routine involving the emergency shelters. Whenever the Angel alarms were tested, she would dutifully go to the nearest of the designated shelters (by now, she had practically memorized the locations of the shelters closest to their apartment and the schools in the area). Her obedience of NERV's Emergency Protocols had served her well when the Angels had finally returned; instead of potential panic, there was tranquility. Given the performance of the Evangelions, she had faith in NERV's ability to protect the city.

This was the routine of Hikari Horaki. Somewhat monotonous in structure, but the content of her duties was usually varied enough to make life interesting.

Which was why Hikari was utterly flabbergasted when one Rei Ayanami showed up at her front door. "Ayanami-chan?"

"Hello Representative Horaki. May I come in?"

"O-O-Of course! Come on, come on!" Hikari quickly ushered the girl into the apartment, pointing out the location of the indoor slippers for guest. _Why is she here?_

The last time Rei had visited her had been years ago, asking for 'advice' about social interaction.

What had ensued were a number of meetings regarding proper conduct in school; Hikari could remember being flabbergasted about how socially…undeveloped the blue-haired girl had been, particularly for a fifth-grader. The public revelation that she had been effectively 'raised' by NERV – being the First Child, an Evangelion Pilot – had explained a little, but Hikari had always wondered how _anyone_ could tolerate a girl growing up so deprived.

Even so, Hikari had managed to enlighten Rei as to the various realities of public behavior…at least, to some extent. Although Ayanami was clearly no idiot, there still seemed to be some kind of block that prevented her from acting on most of Hikari's advice; the peculiar girl had accepted her words as true, but she hadn't internalized them.

In return, Rei had helped Hikari develop her authoritative muscles, displaying surprisingly mature insights into group psychology and the average person's impulsive responses to any number of disciplinary measures. By and large, Hikari had Rei to thank for her continued success as the Class Representative.

In no small part because anyone would tell you that as 'bad' as Hikari was as the Class Rep, Rei would've been a LOT worse, given how strict her views on authority were.

After their lessons had ceased, Rei had stopped visiting. In the end, Hikari had made what she would call a friend on the best days, and an eccentric acquaintance on the rest. Rei still insisted on behaving in a cool and detached manner, continually referring to her by her title as the Class Representative (even though that title had effectively no weight outside of the school).

So the blue-haired girl's sudden appearance was startling, to say the least. "I was just about to start cooking dinner."

"Do you require assistance?"

"Well…you can measure the ingredients I need." Rei was nothing if not precise. Every action she took was never done without care or forethought. It was yet another facet of the girl who baffled Hikari so; her lack of knowledge in various key areas, her blue hair (which was confirmed as natural the very first time Rei changed for gym; it hadn't taken long for word to spread), her red eyes, and superhuman strength contributed to an otherworldly, almost alien nature that all but cemented her status as an eternal social pariah.

Given what had occurred in the gym earlier that day, Hikari wondered if Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi would be subjected to the same fate. _Which reminds me; I'm supposed to discipline all three of them for their misconduct. How in the world am I gonna pull THAT off?_

"What do I need to measure?"

Hikari reached into a cabinet and pulled out some bottles, a few empty glass bowls, and a couple of bags. "One cup of flour, one-hundred-and-eighty milliliters of dashi stock, and ten milliliters of cooking oil. Mix the batter and dashi, leave the oil separate once you measure it. I'm making okonomiyaki and miso soup tonight."

"Understood." Rei pursued her task diligently, taking care not to spill one drop.

Hikari was grateful for the girl's highly-trained sense of control, given how much damage she could do without meaning if she were the careless type. Looking around the kitchen and the adjacent rooms, the apartment looked clean, albeit lived-in. At the moment, her father was still at work, Kodama was currently napping, and Nozomi was out playing with a few of her friends; they were alone. "So Rei, what exactly brings you here?"

As the middle Horaki daughter went to the pantry to restock their miso from the covered crock pot, Rei was trying to ascertain whether or not she was precisely at the hash-mark labeled '1 Cup' on the glass. After several moments of silence, the First Child finally answered, "I was informed yesterday that my smile makes me look cute. Since you are well-versed in social interactions, I came for a second opinion."

Remember that whole 'social pariah' thing?

Newcomers to a school would initially think of Rei as an exotic, curious beauty…but her reputation and behavior would eventually mark her as an oddity. Her cool demeanor and somewhat aloof temperament would then all but mark her off as a potential love interest to the bevy of teens drowning in their newly-discovered hormones.

So the knowledge that someone had actually had the guts to say that Rei looked _cute_ shocked Hikari so much that she nearly dropped the bowl of miso she was refilling. She whirled around towards her visitor, face paling to the point that her freckles looked like fresh tattoos. "_W-W-W-What?_"

"Have I said something inappropriate?"

"No! Not at all! I was just…surprised, is all." _Someone called Rei cute?_ "Who…who said this to you?"

"It was Pilot Ikari."

Hikari blinked. _The son of Gendo Ikari?_ Oh goodness.

This was…unprecedented. Had the relative newcomer done what none before had dared? Had he begun an attempt to crack the icy barrier that was Rei Ayanami? "That's…very interesting." It was FAR more than interesting. Various topics and questions swirled around in the Class Representative's head. _What to ask, what to ask, what to ask?_ She now found herself entertaining the idea of engaging Rei in a particular style of conversation that had never been a possibility before.

Namely, girl talk. "You know what? The rest of my family won't be ready to eat for a while." She quickly put the miso into the fridge before practically dragging Rei towards the dinner table. "I want to hear all the details."

Rei arched an eyebrow; she couldn't recall ever seeing the Class Representative act so excited over something so trivial. "Is being called 'cute' significant enough to warrant this reaction?"

Hikari sighed. Oh, how much she still had to learn.

xxxx

/Target Range Alpha-4, Section-2 Barracks, NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Makoto Hyuga often thought about his current job and the people he worked with. Suffice it to say, he was arguably the most normal individual of NERV-1's command staff. For a certain value of normal.

"Look alive, boys!"

_**BOOM!**_

Still, there was always common ground to be found in any paramilitary organization.

One such instance was a need for target practice.

Hyuga glanced over his shoulder, looking at the other people currently using the fairly nondescript shooting range (the Alpha range-class was completely bare-bones, built purely for functionality and ease of use; if you wanted to practice shooting in simulated environments such as mountain, forest, or urban, well that's what range-classes Beta through Lambda were for). Four of 'Misato's Team' were here: Henshin Obimura, Dell Conagher, Tavish DeGroot, and David Lowrie. Lieutenant Shiori Aoba was also present, having had – in her own words – '_nothing better to do right now_'. It was an opportunity to associate with coworkers in a more relaxed environment.

Well, as relaxed as a shooting range rife with the Engineer's improvised weaponry could be.

Aoba whistled as she lowered the odd-looking grenade launcher, which looked like it had been compiled out of parts from a scrap heap. "Not bad." The bull's eye target had been completely obliterated. "A bit of a kick, but nothing to write home about."

Dell sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. "Then that means those little springs ain't enough to absorb the recoil." The Texan sighed, moving back over towards a pile of miscellaneous parts from various machines, around which were at least a half-dozen more of his 'improvised' weaponry. "Gonna have to see if I can rustle up something else…"

"If you want–"

"_Firing!_"

_KRAKOOM!_

Lieutenant Hyuga briefly winced at the sudden interruption by the Sniper's rifle. "If you want Conagher-san, there _are_ a number of defense contractors that I could get some scrap from. It would only take a few phone calls." He wasn't the Logistics Officer of NERV-1 for nothing.

"Not that I'm hurtin' for supplies, but I'd appreciate it El-Tee. And haven't I told ya to call me Dell? Those honorifics of yours are too fancy for a fella like me."

Tavish bellowed, nearly choking on his whisky. "Ye didn't mind I_ka_ri's laddy callin' ye 'Conagher-san'."

"That's cause he's a kid showin' respect for his elders, and I ain't gonna disrespect him by sayin' otherwise."

"Even though he shoulders a duty that few could bear," remarked the Spy, who calmly looked through the scope of an FN SCAR-L (not a weapon that Obimura expected to ever personally carry, but he believed in being prepared for any eventuality) before letting loose a three-round burst. All three shots peppered the central eye of the target. "From what I've seen in class and in training, I'm not sure the boy even _needs_ to see a therapist."

Makoto Hyuga frowned; the scuttlebutt had made mention of the fact that the Third Child had been ordered to see a psychiatrist due to what had happened during the battle with the Fifth Angel. "Well, he _was_ eaten by an Angel. We don't know what that might have done to his mind."

"He was given a clean bill of health by Akagi, wasn't he?" remarked Aoba.

The Engineer winced. "I don't mean to disrespect the lady, but the Doc…well, the engine's runnin', but she drives on the wrong side of the highway too often for my liking, you get my saying?"

A round of nods was his answer. Ritsuko Akagi's lunacy was always a favorite topic of discussion if the mood turned morbid. She was certainly qualified, _gods_ was she qualified; in many regards, the woman was an absolute genius. Nevertheless, her 'unclassifiable' disorder had the tendency to rub people the wrong way, causing them to cast doubts on her abilities.

"I don't care mehself ta be honest," replied the Demoman, who was in the midst of recalibrating his grenade launcher's sights. "Tha' blonde lass is smart even _when_ she's actin' _loo_ny. Behsides, we're _all_ a little _cra_zy."

"It's not like Dr. Akagi was the only one to examine him. Didn't Riemann-san also clear Ikari-san?" asked Hyuga, referring to the Medic.

Mr. Lowrie snorted. "That man's just as demented in his own way." There was a long story about how Ludwig Riemann had lost his medical license, and had come to Australia to try and get another one under a false alias…while running an illegal practice at the same time, because he '_didn't vant hiss skillss to degrade_'. In a twisted sense, Second Impact had removed that thorny issue from the doctor's side, since there had been a lot more worrisome things to deal with at the time. But that was a story that everyone there already knew, so there was no need to bring it up. "I really don't think the kid's screwed up in the head; he's a lot more well-adjusted than you'd think. Personally, I think it's just a ruse to try and see if there'll be anything that could inhibit his ability to pilot the Evangelion."

_So he's heard that rumor, _thought Hyuga as he reloaded his semi-automatic pistol. "There _might_ be something to that. I spoke with Ibuki-san last week about the dinner that Ikari-san attended at Dr. Akagi's house. He wasn't willing to divulge much, but apparently there was a disagreement about how the Supreme Commander raised Ayanami-san." Of the people gathered, Hyuga had been at NERV-1 the longest, with Aoba being behind him by about a month, and with Misato's teammates being the newest of all; they had only begun working at NERV in December of last year, with Misato herself only being hired two months before _that_. Even so, Hyuga had had little contact with the First Child until the decision to socialize her at the municipal schools had been made in April of 2012. "I can only imagine what it is that set Ikari-san off…"

"Probably had to be something big, considering how much you have to push the kid to get him to show some backbone," commented Aoba as she took a quick swipe from DeGroot's whisky, much to the Scotsman's angered dismay. "But hey, as long as he can perform when it's go-time, does it really matter if the boy's going coocoo?"

Hyuga sweatdropped. "Because he actually has a social life involving multiple civilians?"

Aoba flipped him off.

"My point still stands."

Aoba twitched. This was generally considered a bad thing, so Hyuga finally relented.

"Say David, you really think it's all a ruse?" asked Dell in an off-handed manner while he was fiddling with a customized rocket launcher. "Doesn't patient confidentiality count for somethin'?"

Everyone stared at him.

The Engineer sighed. "Right. Gendo Ikari. Crooked as a barrel of snakes."

"Don't get me wrong, I respect the Professor and all the crap he has to deal with in this business." The Sniper fired another bullet through the hole he had made previously. "But he's a manipulative son of a bitch who will stop at nothing to do what he thinks needs to be done."

Henshin Obimura chuckled as he switched to a black revolver. "Such a crass way to refer to our employer."

"Fine. Son of a whore."

Shiori Aoba finally laughed at the sudden direction that the conversation had taken. "My my, what…_treasonous_ talk!" Her expression evoked more sarcasm than even the snarkiest Englishman was capable of. "Perhaps I should report you all?"

"Ha! The Com_man_der would prob'ly _com_plehment us for the crack aboot his mum!" joked the Demoman as he downed the last of his whisky.

Lieutenant Aoba stared. Then she shrugged before turning back to the range. "Good point." She shot a glance over at Henshin Obimura. "Any other thoughts about the head honcho?"

The Spy shrugged. "He writes my paycheck, I do my job; it doesn't matter how I feel."

"Oh yeah? Whaddya think the others would say?"

"The only one I can see making a fuss would be Mr. Doe. He would probably be threatening us with insubordination before demanding to know how the Supreme Commander 'could be so incompetent as to tolerate such undisciplined troops'." This comment elicited a rowdy laugh from the Demoman and some good-natured chuckling from the Engineer, the Sniper, and Aoba.

The bespectacled Hyuga sighed, feeling a tad worn out by the sudden criticism of the Supreme Commander.

Even if it was well-deserved.

Suddenly, another thought struck him. "Speaking of the others, wasn't Heisen-san supposed to join us?"

"It's time for the Pyro's monthly checkup," answered the Spy, a grim look on his face as he calmly shot the various vital spots of a humanoid target sheet. "It could not be helped."

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Secret Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari, if you had asked him about Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, would have told you that it was a large, cavernous facility, rife with computers and equipment to study…well, pretty much anything. He also would have given you a warning not to go exploring, since you would most likely become lost. And becoming lost in any place belonging to Dr. Akagi was a no-no.

Hence why the existence of the good doctor's private lab – sorry, her 'secret laboratory' – was still somewhat clandestine. Its entrance was _somewhere_ within the expanse of the main lab, but that location was need-to-know.

At the moment, there were only three individuals located with the cluttered facility. This area looked far more lived-in; the tables were cluttered with notepads, reference books, and various folders detailing one ongoing project or another. Multiple vats of LCL could be seen in one corner of the lab, wedged next to strange equipment that most people wouldn't be able to fathom the purpose for.

Ritsuko Akagi and Ludwig Riemann were both working over one particular machine that appeared to be a large shell of sorts, currently split open to reveal numerous metallic grips and hooks. At the moment, suspended and supported by these appendages, was the Pyro's suit. Though the red suit seemed simplistic on the surface, its innards were rife with insulating and nonconductive materials, along with a bevy of machinery dedicated to life support for the person who wore it.

Said person was currently suspended in a vat of LCL, having been induced to unconsciousness so as to make the procedure…bearable.

Given that over seventy percent of Shinobu Heisen's skin bore second and third-degree burns, this was understandable.

"My observations regarding the superiority of LCL still stand."

"You haff not conducted enough human trialss to contradict me!"

"Using the maintenance workers from Section 3 is _not_ supposed to be praiseworthy!"

"I cannot usse ze vones from Section 'Vone', zey are under your jurisdiction! Ze medical steff et Section 4 haff already forbidden me from conducting anymore research in ze Medical Ving, so they are out ess vell!"

"Why not use the grunts in blackshirts from Section 2? They're just as fleshy!"

"Ze Boss and her underling vould cestrate me! Besidess, zere haff been no fatelities!"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes as she tweaked one of the modules inside the Pyro's suit. "Honestly, how your colleague survived with a quack like you is _amazing._"

Ludwig snorted as he cleaned out some blue-colored gunk from one of the tiny valves built into the red ensemble. "I know I am not ze only vone to haff noticed ze curative and anesthetic propertiess pressent vithin ze blood of ze mutant kangaroo!"

"Oh, like it's supposed to be _my_ fault that you and your merry band wandered around that Australian hellhole for years, adapting to the Post-Impact conditions?"

"You're just jealous zat I discowered it first!"

"…yeah? _So?_"

"ZAT DOES IT!" The Medic removed his red latex gloves, pointing directly at Ritsuko's face. "I chellenge you to a _SCIENCE-OFF!_"

The Chief of Section 1 smirked as she extracted a notebook from her lab coat. "Challenge accepted! PREPARE TO LOSE HARDER THAN THE _ANTARCTIC'S_ _PRE-IMPACT __**ECOSYSTEM!**_ _**BOHOHOHOHOHO!**_"

Both doctors proceeded to sit down at a table, each writing a full-length paper advocating their particular argument regarding a certain facet of the Pyro's suit. Said papers were complete with references to the studies of a third party or to their own work (peer-reviewed by the MAGI, of course), and were quite robust in their scientific verbiage.

Then they exchanged papers and began critiquing their opponent's work. Many insults involving cranial capacity and neurological disorders were lobbed.

Once it was over – with no particular winner having been determined (alas, both papers had been found wanting) – they immediately went back to work on refurbishing the suit before Shinobu Heisen could awaken, all the while chatting amicably about Shinji Ikari's rapid progress, the research being conducted by Dr. Mondschein at NERV-Alaska, and the Second Child's impending arrival.

All in all, just another monthly checkup for the Pyro.

xxxx

/The Sister's Room, Hikari Kirishima's Apartment, Tokyo-3/

"Ayanami-san's reaction makes more sense in hindsight."

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Like, _four hours ago_."

"It can't hurt to remind you. We're not in a situation where wanton violence is a valid objective."

"Heh. Life was a lot simpler when it was."

"_Mana._"

"Oh come on, it _sucks_ having to tiptoe around all these little weaklings! And don't tell me that you don't feel the same!"

"…I admit, it is difficult to maintain control in this environment, but we were trained precisely so that we _could_ control our powers."

Mana snorted as she rolled over in her bed. "It wouldn't bug me so much if we didn't have to go to that school. But _**noo~oo**_, we have to 'socialize'."

Mayumi's face peered down from the top bunk, her long blue hair falling over in a billowing wave. "It would be easier if you didn't purposefully antagonize people."

"I only 'antagonize' people who can handle it," retorted the silver-haired nephilim. "And Rei Ayanami is one of them."

It hadn't taken too long for Hikari Kirishima and her two nephilim to move their effects into the apartment; in the V-shaped apartment complex, their residence – right next door to Misato Katsuragi's – bore a similar design to the Lieutenant Colonel's dwelling. Most of their heavy weights – in particular the ones that were over two hundred pounds – had to be left at the impromptu Jet Alone complex in Tokyo-3, so their room looked much more befitting of two young girls: some bookshelves, two dressers, and a bunk bed.

Okay, so it was a room befitting two girls that lived a spartan life, but it was still a sight more comfortable than the giant warehouse that had been stationed in for the past couple of years.

It was nighttime, and their overseer had already chewed them out (Mana much more so than Mayumi) for their actions today. They were newcomers in Tokyo-3, and they didn't need to bring undue attention to themselves. It was bad enough that the entire region was, for all intents and purposes, NERV's territory: a veritable company town for the paramilitary organization. Engaging in heated combat with one of their Evangelion Pilots was _not_ and _never would be_ a good idea.

Mana had given her mother's disciplinary rant some token attention; she prided herself on being good at what she did, and she didn't need to be given an order twice.

Besides, after the incident in the principal's office, it hadn't taken her long to figure out what the Sergeant had meant.

'Line of sight'. The only thing that could apply to was the rocket launcher she had wielded. In retrospect, a few dozen students had been behind Rei Ayanami when she had tried to use the customized M9. If the First Child had not redirected her shot, it was highly likely that there would have been some fatalities, since it seemed that the Sergeant didn't consider the option of utilizing her AT-Field.

The whole situation was vexing. They were in a bustling city instead of a flooded ruin. She and her sister were both expected to engage in some social interaction, whereas the Jet Alone Project members – with the exception of Tokita – mostly left them alone when they hadn't been needed.

"It wouldn't hurt to leave them be. Ayanami-san didn't do anything to instigate that fight."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've fought another nephilim who wasn't you?"

Mayumi pouted at her sister. "Well _excuse_ me for not meeting your silly standards."

Mana rolled her eyes at the melodrama being launched at her. "Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that and you _know_ it."

"It's just…I don't want you to ruin this opportunity for us. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

The pleading tone in Mayumi's voice irked Mana for some reason she couldn't quite identify. "…you're really digging the whole 'school' thing, aren't you?"

"Well…" Mayumi laid back down onto her bed, the top bunk creaking due to her motion. "It's a new experience. I've never interacted with so many people who didn't already know I'm a nephilim…though after today, they'll probably treat us like they treat Ayanami-san."

Mana had noticed that; they were both in Class 2-A, which happened to hold both Evangelion Pilots. The student body seemed wary of the blue-haired First Child, and not just because of her physical appearance. The Class Representative had seemed to be rather respectful towards her, and the Third Child's interactions…well, she couldn't quite quantify it, for some reason, which was irritating in and of itself. Either way, after the gym incident, the entire student body – which had treated the two of them with some curiosity and interest – had quickly backed away…from Mana more so than Mayumi, since the former prided herself on her own attributes, whereas the latter tried her damnedest to look and act 'normal'. "Eh, so we made a bit of a splash. With the way you look and act, they'll have forgotten within a week."

"…you really think so?"

"Oh _sure!_ You sound so damned _distressed_ about the whole thing. It's actually kind of bugging me, to be honest."

"Well…I just want to see if I can make some new friends."

Mana actually groaned into her pillow. "Gah…_really?_ The only ones there that would be worthwhile are the Evangelion Pilots, and Ayanami's already pissed me off!"

Mayumi sighed heavily.

"And what's _that_ supposed to be?"

"I know that Ikari-san and Ayanami-san are the only ones capable of piloting an Evangelion, but that doesn't make the others worthless. They're just human children who don't have any power of their own; that doesn't make them inferior to us."

_Ugh, not this conversation again._ "In a world where power means everything in the long run, don't count on any of those people to hang around." And that wasn't even bringing the likes of envy and jealousy into play. "You'll be better off not even bothering. Just trust me."

There was silence for a while after that, almost to the point that Mana thought that her sister had acquiesced the point…until a small voice broke through the still air. "Maybe…but I have to _try_."

"…feh." Mana rolled over, absent-mindedly scratching at her leg. Unlike her sister – who wore some snug pajamas running from neck-to-toe, colored a very girly shade of pink – she was most comfortable going with her undergarments, seeing as how she was never too hot or too cold. It was just another example of how the two differed.

And yet…they were still sisters. And that still meant something.

"…if it really means that much to you…I'll try and tone it down a little."

"…thank you Mana."

"Just don't say that I didn't warn you, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, they both went quiet, falling into a calm slumber within minutes.

Standing outside their door was none other than Hikari Kirishima, her ear pressed against the sliding frame. She resisted the urge to sigh before trudging into the kitchen, suddenly feeling the urge to down a whole mug of coffee (which was a poor substitute for a whole pint of beer, but she was trying to cut back). _Those two, I swear…_

Shiro Tokita had told his entire team that NHIS would no doubt successfully appeal NERV's blatant appropriation of the Jet Alone. Hopefully, they would only have to remain in Tokyo-3 for a few weeks.

Hopefully being the key word, since the whole situation seemed off in a way that she couldn't quite finger. Regardless, she could only hope for the best…because those two in a school environment amongst human children had the potential to go horrifically awry.

_Enough; worry about what's in front of you._ Like the paperwork she had to file to Nephilim Oversight about the altercation that her girls had gotten involved in today. _Joyous._

A sharp round of knocking on the front door roused Hikari to alertness, prompting her to impulsively draw her pistol. She leaned beside the front door, cautiously peering through the peephole…only to groan when she saw who it was. With exasperation, she holstered her weapon and slowly opened up the door to reveal a grinning Misato Katsuragi. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes. You. Me. My team. To the bar and grill just down the road. Place called _Musashi Joe's_. Consider it an attempt at reconciliation for the reception you've had so far here."

"…if you're referring to the incident at the school with my girls and the First Child, that's already been settled. If you're referring to NERV's appropriation of the Jet Alone, then my qualm is with both your boss and mine. Does that cover it?"

"Eh, a little of both," acknowledged Misato. "Still, it's an excuse to get to know your neighbor! And your neighbor's coworkers!"

"Not interested. I have paperwork to file." Both women impulsively shivered at the word. "But thanks for the offer."

Misato grinned.

It was an evilly conniving grin that set Hikari on edge. "Why…are you smiling?"

"Because no matter how much you say no, you'll wind be dragged along anyway. Best to come along and get it out of the way now." Misato nonchalantly brushed at her red jacket, seemingly unconcerned with Hikari's incredulity at the whole scene. "Besides, that paperwork isn't going anywhere. Getting it done now or in three hours won't change a damn thing."

Agent Kirishima couldn't help but sigh. "Listen, you may be used to charging your way through things like normal, 'Lieutenant Colonel', but I really don't care to get involved in any of the shenanigans that seem to accompany NERV's staff wherever they go. And at any rate, how are you going to coerce me into going?"

Misato pointed behind her.

Hikari turned around…and nearly yelped at the sight of an eight-foot-tall robot with a cat's head. "What…_what the HELL? _How'd that thing get in here?"

"I AM A CAT."

"…it…can talk…?"

Hikari Kirishima's mind decided to take a brief vacation, so her body responded by fainting.

Misato and Randall both looked at the unconscious agent from Nephilim Oversight. "…huh. Well that went better than I thought." Since the dinner at Ritsuko's, Randall's schedule for 'body shifts' had moved to Saturday. However, with the attack of the Fifth Angel two days ago, Ritsuko hadn't yet found the time to remove Randall from his current robotic shell. _Lucky for me, though!_ "Thanks for the help, boy!"

"FAST LADY PROMISED SPECIAL FOOD."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get you something good." The Lieutenant Colonel turned her eyes further into the house, peering around the corner into the dark hallway. She couldn't really see anything, but the happy smile on her face seemed to indicate otherwise. "Now don't worry kids, I'll bring your mom back safe and sound! Sweet dreams!"

And so Misato left the apartment, Randall following with Hikari Kirishima's body laying on his robotic shoulder. Standing quietly within the darkness of the hall were none other than Hikari's two nephilim.

"…we just watched our mother get abducted by Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and what looked like a robotic cat."

Mana grinned. "At least our neighbors are interesting."

"Sister, our mother was just _abducted_."

"Bah, the old lady will be fine. The Lieutenant Colonel seems like a pretty fun gal anyway."

"Mana. Our mother. ABDUCTED."

"Fine, stay up if you want, I'm going back to bed." Mana scratched at her hair, yawning as she returned to her bunk.

Mayumi pouted as she decided to relocate to the couch in the living room, opting to watch the news until Hikari was 'returned'. It would at least be enough to occupy her while she wondered how in the world that cat had snuck into the house. _Seriously, it's a cat in a giant robotic body. It almost managed to get into our house without alerting us. How did it do that?_

xxxx

/Two Days Later/

/October 14, 2015/

/Pilots' Break Room, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

As far as break rooms went, it wasn't anything special: a couple of vending machines, a unisex bathroom, a wall-mounted television, a comfy couch, and some metal chairs. The halogen lighting and white walls combined with the cheap-looking furniture gave a contradictory air to the room, a dichotomy of antique and antiseptic.

Not that the Pilots had ever complained, given that they were the only ones who could use it.

Right now, the only two Evangelion Pilots remaining at NERV-2 were watching the television, focusing on the news footage being transmitted from Hawaii. Of particular note was the sight of a red titan being lowered into the hangar deck of the supercarrier _USS Harry S. Truman_. "And so Miss Sohryu embarks for Japan…"

"SEELE is under the impression that the future Angels will be stronger. They want to reinforce Tokyo-3." Soft-spoken like Kaworu, except cold where his was cordial…and decidedly more feminine.

Kaworu tilted his head towards his fellow Pilot; clad in his black and purple Plug Suit, he stood out starkly against the brightness of the room. "They believe that the Sixth Angel will strike at the Black Moon, _before_ Unit-02 arrives to supplement Tokyo-3's defenses."

The girl also stood out for similar reasons; her Plug Suit was colored a lustrous silver, with black highlights trimming the limbs and torso. The bodysuit's life support equipment – its outer color a bone white – was fashioned as pauldrons and a breastplate, surrounding a red orb embedded above the sternum. Her waist-length hair – tied into a French braid – was pure white, somehow managing to contrast with her already pale skin. The bangs were held up by a gray headband, upon which were two silver A10 nerve connectors. Vibrant red eyes – as lucid as the Fourth's, yet possessing a callous nature that he did not – only cemented her nature as a nephilim.

She was the Fifth Child: Yomiko Nagisa. "And why do they believe that?"

Kaworu smiled slyly, an odd twinkle present in his gaze. "Oh? Don't tell me that you cannot sense our kin? He is on the verge of awakening."

Yomiko snorted, moments before her true voice echoed throughout Kaworu's mind: no longer feminine and calm, but loud and rumbling like an avalanche. _**THE VOICE OF OUR [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING] HAS BEEN SMALL AND SUBDUED, AND YET CONTINUES TO GROW. SOON, IT SHALL BE EXALTED INTO [LIFE/GENESIS/COMPLETENESS].**_

Zeruel's proclamation brought a grin to the Fourth Child's face, his eyes focused on the television set. The UN Pacific Fleet was setting out from Hawaii, en route to Japan. An immense show of force from the Lilim…and yet it would all amount to nothing. **Such a shame. SEELE believes that our focus is entirely on LILITH. Given the performance of the Evangelions…it would be [foolhardy/reckless/suicidal] to let them add another to their ranks.**

Yomiko chuckled out loud, even as her true voice echoed with power. _**AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT THE GIRL [INTRIGUED/FASCINATED/MYSTIFIED] YOU. HAVE YOU DECIDED TO ABANDON YOUR…'EXPERIMENT'?**_

**If it comes to that.** It would truly be a shame if Miss Sohryu ended up perishing against the Sixth Angel. She was yet another testament to the potential of the Lilim; unfortunately, they _had_ to find ADAM…and to find ADAM, they needed to speak with LILITH. A third Evangelion would only complicate matters. **It is [improbable/possible] that the Second Child can make it to Tokyo-3 before-**

A sudden eruption burst through the ether, bringing forth energy and a burgeoning will. Both Kaworu and Yomiko went still, their true voices going silent as they [realized/felt/understood] what was occurring. Zeruel suddenly chuckled. _**AND SO HE HAS [AWOKEN/RISEN/MANIFESTED].**_

A new voice, deep and robust, echoed through their minds. **I AM I. I AM [INDECIPHERABLE]. I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO.**

Kaworu's smile, for some strange reason, possessed a hint of melancholy. **Welcome, Gaghiel. Our ultimate objective of finding our [Creator/Father/Source] is unchanged…and yet we must prevent the Lilim from further hindering us.**

**DO NOT WORRY. THIS RED [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] WILL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE BLACK MOON. IT SHALL BE [RUINED/SUNDERED/BROKEN].**

_**TAKE CAUTION. ITS [PARTNER/MASTER/WIELDER]…INTERESTS TABRIS.**_

**She is quite [capable/bewildering/gifted] in her own right. Do not hesitate.**

Gaghiel seemed to snarl at the warnings. **THE THOUGHT OF HOLDING BACK OFFENDS ME. ALL OBSTACLES IN THE WAY OF OUR [GOAL/DREAM/DESIRE] WILL BE ANNIHILATED!**

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 11: Asuka Strikes!**

xxxx

Author's Note: Told you that Asuka would be different. It's like her mother didn't hang herself! :V

Ah, I know I said we would be getting to Asuka's first battle at the end of the last chapter…but this one became so large, that I had to cut it off here.

My summer's been busy, and I've been preparing for a new direction in life. However, I finally got the time to get over my writing slump, so we're back in business.

See you soon, and please review!


	11. Asuka Strikes!

Author's Note: A particular review got me to thinking about the direction of this story, in particular regarding how it's been presented. Take a gander at the summary: it evokes the notion of this being a full-blown Super Robot story, doesn't it?

Well…not quite. There's a lot more Super Robot elements (some of which come into play to a greater degree later), but there's always the fact that we're in the world of Evangelion. This world demands a heavy tribute, regardless of how hot-blooded you are.

We now get to the part I wanted to get to last chapter: Asuka's debut as a Pilot.

Let's see how she fares!

Begin!

xxxx

/October 15, 2015/

/Bridge of _USS Harry S. Truman_, UN Pacific Fleet TF-2, Pacific Ocean (En Route from Hawaii to Japan)/

Nathaniel Ackerson sighed as he observed the massive fleet about him, sailing westward towards Japan. Currently, the sun was on the verge of setting, its light casting a brilliant radiance on the Pacific Ocean. Amidst an armada of five carriers, four carrier air wings – for a combined total of two-hundred-and-seventy aircraft – seven cruisers, ten destroyers, twelve frigates, four submarines, and five supply ships, the scene was one of majesty and unparalleled power.

All of that power was worthless against the Angels.

"Quite the scene, isn't it Captain?" murmured Ackerson, turning towards Benjamin Matthews, the officer who actually commanded the _Harry S. Truman_ as an individual ship. For the duration, Ackerson was using this carrier as the task force's flagship, since the usual command ship of the Pacific Fleet – the _USS Blue Ridge_ – was undergoing maintenance at the port of Yokosuka-2, established on the other side of the Miura Peninsula from the flooded remnants of Old Yokosuka.

Even so, Captain Matthews didn't mind Ackerson's decision. For one, it wasn't like he could say no to an Admiral. Secondly, Ackerson had a good reputation with many officers and enlisted personnel crossing multiple ranks of the US Navy; thus far, Matthews had found his calm nature (others would call it self-deprecating, but that was sort of true, so Ackerson let it slide) agreeable.

No; Matthews' current ire was due to the abrupt formation of Task Force 2, composed of over sixty percent of the Pacific Fleet's ships. All but one of the Fleet's aircraft carriers had been pulled into this 'task force', so this ungodly concentration of firepower should have merited a worthy cause.

Scuttlebutt within the fleet was, shall we say, _soul-searingly negative_ about the fact that they were acting as a glorified delivery service. "As it stands, it would only make for a good painting."

Ackerson chuckled, marveling at how everything had changed so quickly. "That may be, but as you said…at least it would be a _good_ painting."

The militaries of the world's leading nations had, for the most part, adapted rather admirably to the Post-Impact world. Following the Valentine Treaty in 2002, the United Nations had obtained a more robust peacekeeping apparatus, in essence turning it into the world's foremost military power. Although the UN member nations still retained their own militaries, all international martial activity was coordinated by the United Nations, with the Security Council providing the deciding vote on how the armed forces were to be utilized.

Case in point: the UN Pacific Fleet, culled from the American, Russian, and Japanese navies. In Task Force 2 alone, three of the cruisers were Russian, and the Japan Maritime Strategic Self-Defense Force had provided one aircraft carrier, one destroyer, and four frigates. Granted, language and translation issues were factors to be considered, but those were easily taken care of…relatively speaking.

Those were nothing in comparison to NERV's existence. "As if this 'mission' weren't enough of an insult, I had to leave my Battle Axe behind at New Pearl Harbor, to make room for their overgrown Gundam."

"True, it was quite inconsiderate," acknowledged Ackerson. 'Battle Axe' was the somewhat-affectionate nickname of Carrier Air Wing Three, comprised of eight whole squadrons. To make room for Unit-02 in the hangar deck – along with the large apparatus needed to connect it with the carrier's nuclear reactors – the entire wing had needed to be left behind. True, the flyboys appreciated the impromptu shore leave, but it stung all the same. "This task force still has four whole wings at its disposal."

"With all due respect Admiral, that's not the point."

"As much as it may gall you, that 'overgrown Gundam' is the only thing that can destroy an Angel." Ackerson gestured towards the fleet, his arm a silhouette against the sunlight. "It's almost shameful to admit our own weakness, isn't it?"

Benjamin Matthews scowled, wanting to dispute his superior's statement.

Nathaniel sighed. _I know exactly what you're going through_. Captain Matthews was tall and well-built, with well-trimmed brown hair and a stoic disposition; young and strong, he was a veteran of the Impact Wars, and fully aware of how much firepower a _single_ aircraft carrier could bring to bear on an enemy, much less a whole fleet. The thought that the red giant in the hangar was more powerful than the entirety of Task Force 2 was obviously appalling to him.

_Now me? I look like a damn dwarf nowadays._ With a bushy gray mustache, a stocky frame, and his usual disposition, Ackerson often came off as an old codger, one who should've retired long ago. After fifty-eight years living on this planet, he couldn't help but acknowledge both his own limits, and the limits of those under his command.

Admittedly, before September 20th, his opinion of NERV would have mirrored that of Captain Matthews: a financial black hole commanded by a fanatic madman, serving no purpose in the world at large, other than to act as a boogeyman for a threat that would never come.

Then the Third Angel had appeared.

The Admiral could remember his reaction upon seeing the video footage…and not just the publicly available clips that showed the Angel surviving some token missiles from the JSSDF before Evangelion Unit-01 throttled it. No, _he_ had the clearance to view the classified stuff.

The ease with which the JSSDF's military units had been tossed aside.

The overwhelming power at its disposal.

The fact that it had regenerated from a _bloody N2 mine!_

No; feelings of self-gratifying superiority would only get people killed needlessly. "Take heart in the fact that our fleet can hold its own against human opponents. The Angels are…beyond conventional weaponry. Accept it and you'll feel better."

Captain Matthews grimaced before saluting him. "Understood, sir."

Admiral Nathaniel Ackerson nodded before turning his gaze to the flight deck, where their three 'guests' were mingling. The red-haired pilot of the Evangelion was holding her little sister up to the rail on the port side, the two watching the other vessels with smiles on their faces. Their caretaker – that shifty-looking UN Inspector by the name of Ryoji Kaji – stood dutifully by them, making sure they didn't do anything reckless.

_Now if NERV only had the decency to use adults to control their weapons._ It didn't matter that NERV was the only organization that could defeat the Angels; the use of children as soldiers had always been a sore point for him.

It didn't help that he had a granddaughter that was Asuka's age.

xxxx

**Episode 11: Asuka Strikes!**

xxxx

Energy and will. Power and presence. It was suddenly there, connecting to all…and an instant later, it had all but vanished.

Tabris, Zeruel, and Gaghiel were all aware, yet could not completely comprehend.

**Did you [feel/perceive/experience] that?**

_**YES.**_

**ANOTHER [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING]?**

**Apparently.**

**THE [VOICE/ESSENCE/SOUL] IS MUTED. WHY CAN WE NOT FEEL ITS [BRILLIANCE/POWER]?**

…**perhaps…**

_**YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS, TABRIS?**_

**Well Zeruel, it's possible that our new [equal/kin/sibling] is purposefully [INDECIPHERABLE].**

Shock and confusion roiled over the ether, prompting Gaghiel to howl. **WHY?**

_**TO INTENTIONALLY REMAIN [SEPARATE/DISTANT/UNKNOWN] TO US? WE FELT HIM [AWAKEN/ARISE/MANIFEST]. HE WITHDREW INSTANTLY. WHY?**_

**I…I do not know. **This was unsettling. It was new. It was unexpected. **Perhaps our new [equal/kin/sibling] has its own plan?**

_**YOU ARE THE ONE WHO POSSESSES THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]. HE **__**MUST**__** BE AWARE OF THIS!**_

**As I have constantly said, what I [remember/possess] is incomplete. It is…probable that he is approaching our [conflict/issue/impasse] with NERV and SEELE from a different angle.**

**HAS MY MISSION CHANGED?**

_**THERE IS NO CHANGE. KEEP PURSUING THE RED [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY].**_

**This new development will be settled later, once we can [learn/derive/herald] the truth behind our new [equal/kin/sibling]'s actions.**

**SO BE IT.**

xxxx

/October 16, 2015/

/Tokita's Office, Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"…you're joking."

"I wish I were, Tomino-san." Shiro Tokita thought that he would've had a bit more time to break the reality of the situation to his team. After all, the review period for NERV's appropriation of the Jet Alone was two weeks. Unfortunately, events had turned against them, thanks to SEELE. "NHIS was swift in launching an internal investigation into the Jet Alone Project. It…hasn't been favorable."

At the moment, the various team leaders of the Jet Alone Project – five in all – were meeting with Tokita in his current 'office', having been called there for an emergency meeting. Despite the early morning hour, Agent Kirishima was also there, since she had been told that this meeting concerned the Jet Alone (and therefore its pilots).

Needless to say, this was not what they had expected. "But it doesn't make any sense! What could possibly be their motive?" exclaimed the head of the Kleinium and Materials R&D Team, his brown hair gleaming with sweat. "We were all there when the legal department briefed us about the Jet Alone Project's viability. This is _not_ what they told us the first time around!"

_Convenient, isn't it?_ thought Tokita with a grim frown. He had updated them regarding NHIS's internal investigation into the Jet Alone Project (said investigation itself being a surprise to them as it was); essentially, the legal department of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems had pored over all previous correspondence with the Jet Alone Project. Apparently, they had come to the conclusion that the Jet Alone Project had _proceeded __**despite**__ the legal department's objections_.

After all; the NERV charter that Gendo Ikari had presented at the demonstration? Not only was that version of the charter publicly available on the Internet, but it was a _matter of record_ that it was the charter that was signed and approved upon NERV's inception. Furthermore, the legal department insisted that it had transcripts indicating their disapproval on several grounds, in particular the fact that it could easily be appropriated by NERV due to its charter.

Notwithstanding the fact that everyone here could clearly remember that _no such thing_ had ever occurred, since the matter regarding appropriation had _never been_ in NERV's charter to begin with! _To think that SEELE has moved so quickly…but to alter our own company's internal documents without notice?_ The possible implications were unsettling. _How many in NHIS are under their thrall? How many have accepted bribes to look the other way? How many were 'let go' if they didn't go along?_ In hindsight, his paranoia regarding the Modular Technology was truly justified. _And how many on my own team answer to SEELE?_ Tokita had had the final authority on who became a member of the Jet Alone Project: a perk for working with NHIS for nearly thirty years. _I can only hope that my instincts didn't fail me…_

"I don't like it. Something about this whole situation smells," grumbled the plump head of the Physics R&D team. "Why would NHIS behave like this?"

"To save face."

Everyone turned towards Kisai Oniwana, the head of the Implementation team; Implementation being a fancy codeword representing research and development into applications of the specialized nanotechnology 'invented' by Tokita. The bespectacled man ran a hand through his graying hair, continuing, "The Jet Alone's demonstration was essentially a publicity coup for Gendo Ikari, especially given how NERV utilized both the Jet Alone and the Evangelions against the Fifth Angel. The writing's already on the wall regarding the appropriation; the Security Council and the Human Instrumentality Committee won't overturn it."

Tokita frowned; he didn't need to pretend that this realization stung. "Yes."

"Regardless of how we remember it happening, NHIS has records dictating otherwise. Furthermore, they've already raided our offices. What would the purpose be?"

Tokita knew. He knew why better than anyone here. However, judging by the look in Oniwana's eyes, he had an alternative theory. _One that I might as well accept, if it'll throw everyone else off from the truth_. "You have an idea, I take it?"

The man nodded, his thin cheeks and narrow eyes giving him a stern expression. "I've spoken to you repeatedly in the past regarding how stingy you've been with your invention. I know that at least two members of the Board have asked why you refused to patent it."

"I've elaborated on my reasoning many times before. Given what my nanotech is capable of, I didn't feel comfortable about the security of the patenting process." Which was completely true; there was one opportunity too many for information to leak out during the patenting process. Given what he now knew about SEELE, this was doubly true.

Oniwana sighed. "But that's not an issue anymore, is it? The technology has been demonstrated. 'Henshin'. 'Gattai'. I completely agreed with you during the development process, but it certainly didn't earn you any favors with the executives."

"Cut him some slack, Oniwana," interrupted Genji Sawamura, the head of Weapons R&D. "His nanotech is the most impressive part of the Project, but it's not like the other stuff we did was worthless. Hell, Dr. Tomino's MTS software might recoup at least a quarter of the Project's development costs!"

Yoshimitsu Tomino waved Sawamura off. Contrary to the usual Japanese work ethic, Dr. Tomino had no issue with accepting praise. "_Maybe_ a seventh, if that." He just didn't let it go to his head. "Regardless, a number of the innovations made over the course of the Project have already been patented under the name of NHIS." As expected, naturally; despite Second Impact, the predominant mentality in the Japanese workface was geared towards company loyalty. Thus, the thought of having all of their hard work become the essential property of NHIS didn't even faze them. "Tokita-san made one exception. Why would the company disregard everything else he's done to harp on this?"

"Because your nanotech is above and beyond anything else we have. My team didn't have much to work with, but we _still_ managed to invent the systems that made the Jet Alone Project a possibility to begin with."

Tokita couldn't fault him there. He hadn't been too keen on divulging intimate details about the Modular Technology with Oniwana; in spite of this, he had managed to devise the means by which the Rising Gundam and the Shining Gundam transformed and combined (granted, Tokita had to provide a great deal of 'technical advice', but the overall plans had been all Oniwana's idea). The man was a certifiable genius. "I have no doubt that NHIS would like to implement my nanotech in other fields."

Oniwana nodded. "Which brings us to the purpose of this meeting: where to go from here?" The sudden silence compelled him to add, "Well? Am I wrong? I doubt the company will allow us to keep assisting NERV."

'_Without firing us_' went unsaid, for obvious reasons. With the exception of Kirishima, every person in this room had been in the employ of NHIS for over twenty years. They had invested many years into the business; the mere thought of losing that connection was very unsettling, given how the company culture was quite familial in nature.

It was at this point that Shiro Tokita knew that he wouldn't be retaining his entire team.

He couldn't fault them; the prospect of working with NERV was disheartening at best, given that the _entire purpose_ of the Jet Alone Project had been to provide a successful alternative to the Evangelions. Even if it meant abandoning all the Jet Alone Project entirely, they could still continue to work for NHIS, implementing their work and innovations in other ways. Given Gendo Ikari's behavior at the demonstration and the inherent uncertainty that came with living in Tokyo-3, there really was no comparison.

After all, Tokita himself felt the same way. However, he knew the truth about SEELE. Not only that, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon the Jet Alone at this stage. In his mind, he had a _duty_ to remain here.

He wouldn't force his subordinates to do the same. "Let the chips fall where they may." That line caught everyone's attention. "I don't know exactly what the company is playing at with this investigation. I can't claim to know why they would alter their own legal documents to paint us in a bad light. Maybe Oniwana-san is right, and the company is doing this to obtain full access to my files on the nanotech. But I _won't_ let them besmirch your reputations. You all deserve better than that…so I'll take the blame." Shocked gasps and murmurs came from his team leaders, prompting Tokita to force a smile onsto his face. "I've made my decision. I can't in good conscience force any of you to do the same. Not when the company's own investigation seems so intent on denigrating us."

"You _do_ realize that you'll be nothing more than NERV's lapdog, right?"

Tokita glanced towards Hikari Kirishima, her expression as hard as stone. Being a JSSDF woman at heart, NERV was a bit of a sore point to her, one that she had tolerated only because of his 'supposed guarantee' that this would be a short-term reassignment. Now, it was all but certain that the Jet Alone would be at Gendo Ikari's beck and call for the remainder of the Angel War and beyond. "There's no telling what the future may hold. I'll just have to blaze my own path, like usual!"

Kirishima rolled her eyes, adopting an odd expression that was both frustrated and accepting. Accepting of _what_ was anyone's guess; nonetheless, Tokita knew that she was upset about the current chain of events. As the Nephilim Oversight agent departed the bomb shelter – er, sorry, _office_ – the head of the Jet Alone Project turned towards his subordinates. "Go ahead and discuss it amongst yourselves…you don't have to make a decision immediately. I'll prepare a general statement for tomorrow; I just had to let you know first."

That was how Tokita left the five team leaders. He quietly walked over towards Hikari Kirishima, who was looking forlornly at the silent Gundams. Veritable warhorses, representing the very peak of Gundam technology. "You told everyone that they were to be our greatest chance at breaking NERV's stranglehold over the defense of humanity."

"Hn. The twists and turns of life can be quite unfortunate," remarked Tokita.

Apparently, he was being far too flippant for Kirishima. "Why did you give up so easily?" She turned towards the head of the Jet Alone Project, his face contorted into a confused expression. "Your personality. Your habits. They were always on display. You never showed any love for NERV, and your steadfast faith in the Jet Alone's abilities was…not entirely without merit." Tokita gave her a cheesy grin, which she promptly cut down. "And yet here you are, acquiescing in the face of odds that I don't believe are _that_ insurmountable. So tell me _why_."

It was hard to look into her blue eyes, icier than Pre-Impact Antarctica, and as welcoming as a wasp. She was trying very hard not to hit him, he could tell. _A shame that this won't help me one bit._ "…the world is always bigger than we think it is."

"I don't want riddles. _Tell me_."

"I can't."

"That's not _good enough!_ My girls have _no_ place fighting Angels and _you __**know**__ it!_"

The memory of the Jet Alone's debut was quite stark; the Mark 06 could have easily crushed the Burning Gundam. Still, that was offset by the role played by both the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam in the battle against the Fifth Angel. "That's just your maternal instincts talking."

_SLAP._

"…okay, I probably deserved that," murmured Tokita as he rubbed the new mark on his cheek. "Nonetheless…I have my reasons for this course of action."

"We're talking about my daughters. I _deserve_ at least _one_."

Tokita's silence was telling. Whether or not it was damning…well, that was up for debate.

Kirishima sighed, turning away with a flustered scowl. "Mana, Mayumi, NERV, the Angels…I already have enough to worry about without this being added to the pile."

He squashed the urge to say 'look on the bright side'. Such sophistry would only warrant another slap…because honestly, there was nothing bright enough to overwhelm the fact that Kirishima's daughters were going to be here for the duration of the Angel War.

Tokita's office door opened, the five team leaders walking out single file. The head of Physics R&D was first, extending a plump hand towards the man that had been his immediate superior for over four years. "Thank you for everything, Tokita-san. However, I can't bring myself to leave NHIS."

"I understand. Thank you for all the hard work you and your team have done on the Project." It was very likely that the entire Physics R&D team would follow him back to NHIS. _One team gone._

Next was the head of the Kleinium and Materials R&D team. A sorrowful look crossed his face as he bowed deeply towards Tokita. "Although the company's actions are troubling…I can't bring myself to work for NERV. Especially after they disrespected you and our work."

Tokita bowed back. "I can't fault you." _Two teams gone._

Next was Genji Sawamura, who was scratching at his stubbly chin. "Well...can't say I'm a fan of NERV, but I can't say I'm a fan of what the company's done either. And I can't find it in me to leave you hanging."

Tokita couldn't help but grin at the unexpected source of help. "I'm honored that you would remain with the Jet Alone Project, Sawamura-san." It wasn't likely that Sawamura would retain his entire team, but it was better than expected.

Kisai Oniwana calmly readjusted his sunglasses before extending a hand. "For all our disagreements, I enjoyed having a hand in the Jet Alone Project…but I must part ways. Development has reached its conclusion."

"Heh. You've never been one to settle." Oniwana had always been focused on innovation and invention; his spirit was that of a pioneer, relentlessly seeking the unknown. His skills would be dearly missed. Tokita shook Oniwana's hand, adding, "Good luck with your future endeavors."_Three teams gone._

Last but not least was Yoshimitsu Tomino, head of the Software and Robotics R&D team. The bald man – easily the eldest of the group – glanced briefly at Agent Kirishima before looking back at Tokita. "Ever since Second Impact…my work with NHIS has been the only thing left for me." He didn't need to say anything about how he had lost his family during Impact. It was an all-too-common tale with the same unhappy ending. "I have truly enjoyed working with the Jet Alone Project. The camaraderie and fellowship…I can't bring myself to abandon it at this point."

"So you're staying?"

"Well, who _else_ is going to maintain the Mobile Trace System?"

Shiro Tokita smiled. Two out of five wasn't that bad.

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Secret Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"**Three weeks may sound like a lot, but it **_**really**_** isn't.**"

"Come now Dr. Mondschein, is it _really_ too much to ask for you to MAKE WITH THE SCIENCE?"

"…**as a matter of fact, YES! Yes it is! Because science is a process that takes time!**"

"_**Fufufufufu!**_ That's rich, coming from you."

"**Yes Dr. Akagi, I am **_**completely**_** aware of the irony, thank you very much.**"

Through the holographic screen on Ritsuko's cluttered desk came the image of a lean man with pale, shoulder-length hair, his blue eyes hidden by a thin pair of eyeglasses. This was Dr. Mondschein, head of the Science Division at NERV-Alaska…and by 'Alaska', one meant 'the middle of nowhere'. This made research and development of EVA-scale weapons a more…reasonable endeavor. "You've been sent samples of three Angels. You're authorized to do more intensive spectroscopic experiments due to the lesser chance of collateral damage. And you still have _nothing?_"

Dr. Mondschein facepalmed. "**You know those lovely little things called the **_**laws of physics**_**? They have a habit of breaking down with pure Angelic material.**"

"Bah, excuses excuses."

"**Over the course of one experiment, a sample of the Fourth Angel seemed to spontaneously shift from matter to antimatter. Without the proper safeguards in place, guess what happened? **_**Annihilation!**_** We lost an entire lab wing!**"

"Then alter the nature of the experiment. That process has potential."

"**You think we didn't realize that? We have multiple instances throughout various experiments documenting particle decay that doesn't obey the matter/antimatter balance…and duplicating those incidents is proving to be a bugger.**"

Rtsuko sighed, vexed by her peer's apparent lack of results. "If only _I_ were working at a facility that existed solely because it was far enough away from civilization to do dangerous research…" She turned away from the holographic screen, analyzing scanned images of one of the Fifth Angel's crystalline remnants with her monocle. "Truly, it would be spectacular."

"…**well, we **_**have**_** made a bomb with some of the samples.**"

"…how long have you had it?"

"**About a week.**"

"And you haven't sent it yet…_why_?"

Her overseas associate had the decency to look embarrassed. "**…we wanted to see if we could come up with something more exotic first.**"

Ritsuko twitched, even as a hypothetical spark danced through her cranium. "Hm. An admirable goal. Points for originality! Do you have any test footage?"

Dr. Mondschein's image turned away from Ritsuko. "**Sending it to your terminal now.**"

Ritsuko glanced over at the computer on her desk, pulling up the video file that had just been sent. "Hmm…" The flash of light that burst from the screen was so intense that her monocle automatically darkened in response. "Impressive."

"**Comparable yield to an N2 mine.**"

"I give that crater an A for effort, but a C-minus for the lack of damage variety. But hey, you're in the Alaskan tundra, so what can you do?"

"…**sure, let's go with that. We currently have three operational bombs. We've given them the tentative title of 'Angel Nukes'.**"

Ritsuko Akagi whirled back towards the holographic screen, a delighted grin on her face. "Send those puppies over! So we can kick them! At the ANGELS! Metaphorically of course."

Dr. Mondschein stared. "**…whatever Doc. I'm sending the specs.**"

As the holographic screen winked out, Ritsuko began analyzing the information being sent over from NERV-Alaska on her terminal. "Hmm…surprisingly stable, given the material…" A quiet mewl grabbed her attention, prompting her gaze to fall upon the diminutive Randall. "Oh? You hungry?"

The orange tabby cutely meowed, rubbing up against his owner's legs. The Chief of the Technical Branch smiled, murmuring sweet nothings to the feline as she made her way over to the small refrigerator nestled near the corner of her private lab. "Let's see what protein offerings we have in here…"

"**A somewhat droll creation, isn't it?**"

Ritsuko couldn't help but pause at the voice coming over the speakers in her lab. "...what are you referring to?"

"**Dr. Mondschein's little explosive. I've already reviewed the technical specifications…even so, their capacity is quite impressive.**"

"Admittedly." She busied herself by cutting up some ham slices into tiny bits, trying to keep her attention more on Randall's purring than the voice of MAGI-00. "They might have been useful against the Fifth Angel, but they wouldn't have arrived in time anyway."

HEROD chuckled. "**He certainly is one to tinker with abandon. At least he his honest about his work, compared to you.**"

Ritsuko twitched as she placed the ham chunks onto a small plastic plate, setting it on the floor for her cat. "Your implication?"

"**I don't think I need to say it.**"

"Then why bring it up? Because you like pushing my _buttons?_" No need to explode. No need to bite. There was _no_ need. "How…inefficient of you."

"**Oh my dear sweet daughter,**" The saccharine tone of HEROD's voice was dripping with acid. "**It's hard for me to be inefficient.**" For all intents and purposes, given her abilities to multitask as MAGI-00, Naoko Akagi could afford to 'waste time', as some would term it. "**I just wanted to talk.**"

_Don't bite. Don't bite._ It would only be letting her win. The very thought made Ritsuko's stomach burn. "Then how about the impending arrival of the Second Child? Let's talk about her."

"**Very well.**"

"How about _her_ parental issues? She seems quite well-adjusted according to the Marduk Report, but I wonder if she'll be able to function in the long-term without having her father in immediate contact."

"**Ah, but you know her appointed guardian. Ryoji Kaji, yes? A friend from yours and Katsuragi's college days.**"

Ritsuko impulsively smiled as she reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of water, the memories of yesteryear coming as smoothly as the dihydrogen monoxide trickling down her throat. "Yes…good times."

"**A time when you didn't pretend. A time when you didn't wallow in weakness.**"

The button was pressed. Her hand impulsively crushed the water bottle, spilling water onto the hard floor. Akagi the younger snarled, teeth bared as she immediately roared, "I am _NOT_ in the mood for the _same DAMN __**DISCUSSION!**_" It would only end with screaming and more rage. _Completely_ unproductive.

"**Oh, but it's **_**always**_** a good time to talk about your issues. I wouldn't be much of a mother if I didn't try and help you.**" Such concerned words, utterly poisoned by Akagi the elder's sardonic tone.

Ritsuko snorted, her mind already deducing a comeback. "Hmph. You know what I find hilarious?"

"**A great many things, I'm sure.**"

"Dr. Sohryu…she let herself be absorbed into the core of Unit-02. Totally. Completely." A cruel smile came to her face. "The Second Child has been without a mother for almost half her life now…and yet Dr. Sohryu was _still_ a better mother than _you_ can _**EVER BE!**_"

For once, HEROD's reply was not instantaneous; it took two seconds before Naoko's bitter laughter echoed through the lab. "**The tantrums of a child, clinging to her own failures. Amusing. Yet it's a scene that I've seen over and over without end, always with the same conclusion…pitiful.**"

Ritsuko continued to inhale and exhale in a forceful manner, eyes narrowed at the ceiling…as though she were daring MAGI-00 to speak again. When a full three minutes passed with no response, Dr. Akagi finally allowed her muscles to go slack, her knees suddenly wobbling as she sunk to the floor. "Bitch." she murmured, eyes downcast.

"Mrowr?"

She glanced at the orange tabby nuzzling against her arm, smiling sadly as she pulled him into her arms, cradling him like a baby. "I need a smoke…"

xxxx

/October 17, 2015/

/Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Rei Ayanami stood quietly in the school yard near the front gates, watching the students meander about. Classes on Saturday lasted only until noon, with the chosen subjects being mathematics, physics, and language; one period was set aside solely for clubs to meet (compared to the voluntary meetings scheduled by the clubs themselves, the Saturday meeting was always mandatory), with lunch ending the day.

She had nothing to discuss with the various Class Representatives. She had finished her lunch before almost everyone else, so there was no reason to remain in the cafeteria. There was nothing scheduled at NERV-1: no sync tests, no medical checks, _nothing_. Usually – when she had 'free' time – she would have already departed, intent on completing one of her many workout regimens.

Now?

("Okay Ayanami-chan, show me that smile of yours.")

("Very well.")

("…wow. You _DO_ look cute when you smile!")

Rei found herself returning to her first-ever session of 'girl talk' with Representative Horaki. She was still trying to digest everything that they had discussed, even five days later.

Some of it was just so incredibly _separate_ from her experiences in life.

("So does that mean you feel the same way for me as Pilot Ikari does?")

("…I'm going to take a guess and say no.")

("Then why did you call me cute?")

("Because you are!")

Under supervision from the Supreme Commander, she had been given a rudimentary sexual education by Dr. Akagi three years ago, well before most students in her class. She had been made aware of the concept known as 'flirting'. By the time her peers had become interested in the sort of thing, her reputation amongst the student body had become such that none dared to flirt with her.

Suffice to say, her experience with the subtleties of flirting was completely lacking.

("So Ikari-san was in the hospital when he said this?")

("Yes. Mental fatigue due to his experiences while fighting the Fifth Angel.")

("…hmm.")

("Is that a problem?")

("From what I've seen of Ikari-san, he's very…calm and evenhanded. He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to casually flirt.")

Perhaps that was why Pilot Ikari's mildly delirious comment had struck her so; it had seemed out of place with his observed persona. It was a simple enough matter to chalk it up as a fatigue-induced hallucination, since the Third Child had not followed up with anything else.

Horaki-san had been of a different opinion.

("He wasn't thinking clearly enough to be on guard like normal, so he actually let it slip that you were cute!")

("Isn't it also probable that he was only incoherent due to fatigue?")

("Trust me Ayanami-chan, I _know_ what I'm talking about. I think Ikari-san has a crush on you!")

("…I don't think Pilot Ikari is capable of crushing me.")

("…")

Representative Horaki had enlightened her as to the alternate definition of 'crush'. Although the word choice was confusing, the actual thought wasn't…_entirely_ unpleasant. Just thinking about the concept brought about that strange, anxious feeling that occasionally arose whenever she contemplated Pilot Ikari for an extended period of time. _This feeling…is apparently normal._

("Okay then Ayanami-chan…how did you feel when Ikari-san said that?")

("It was…agreeable.")

("…_huh?_")

Horaki-san had all but _demanded_ a more thorough explanation as to what 'agreeable' meant, claiming that it didn't explain anything at all.

It was strange, thinking about how casually chatty the Class Representative had been. Maybe that was normal for 'girl talk'. _The Class Representative acts differently than she does at school…but that is not unusual._ It was part of the human condition for people to act differently depending on who they were around, and where they were. Behavior that was appropriate for one venue was inappropriate elsewhere, even if the same people were involved. Was it another paradox? Perhaps it was expected; she had never put much thought to the idea that her peers were capable of different behaviors in different contexts, since there was no reason to.

_Maybe I should put more thought into such things, if I am to understand Pilot Ikari._ Would that interfere with her duties as the First Child? Did the Supreme Commander's warnings about boys and unsavory characters apply to his own son? _Maybe I should ask the Professor._ Gendo Ikari always had an answer.

"Yo, Ayanami!"

Rei's latest introspective session came to a halt, courtesy of Mana Kirishima. The silver-haired nephilim sauntered towards her, waving her wrist in an exaggerated motion. "I _finally_ finished that damn torture called 'detention'."

"You only had to write 'I will not lose my self-control' a thousand times." Repetitive and tedious…but nothing truly excruciating.

Mana snorted. "Yeah, only because you had to do it once, and my sis had to do it twice. I had to do it FIVE TIMES!"

"You should consider yourself fortunate that your punishment was not more severe."

"Mah mah, nobody got hurt by our little scuffle in the gym. Sure, the rocket launcher had more kick than I expected, but _you_ were quick enough, right? No harm, no foul." The Sergeant's stoic stare prompted Mana to glower. "Feh. You gonna keep on my case like this?"

"Your actions could have resulted in the deaths in dozens of civilians."

"But they didn't. Lesson learned, forgive and forget, if you're into that sort of thing."

Sergeant Ayanami sighed, as though disappointed by Mana's carefree attitude. "After the incident on Monday, I took the liberty of reviewing your military record." It had been a request to the Supreme Commander; naturally, he already it on hand. "For one who served in the Central American Wars, you should understand the importance of self-control."

Mana chuckled. "I'm flattered you checked up on me. We were holed up in Venezuela for most of the war; my sis and I were actually en route to Mexico when we received word that Roberta the Bloodhound had been killed. I was actually upset for a while…but hey, I can't help but respect you for that accomplishment."

"That has nothing to do with my point." Soldiers were expected to fight as a well-oiled machine, with various duties depending on their orders and capabilities. Even for nephilim, who often fought alone or alongside other nephilim, they had been trained extensively to keep control over their prodigious powers. "To forget about something as rudimentary as line of sight…"

"I'm not gonna get you to drop this, are you?" Rei's silent stare was telling. "Feh…could you at least answer a question for me?"

"…speak."

"Given what I've heard, Gendo Ikari is essentially your CO." Rei's nod to this statement compelled Mana to continue. "So you're just taking NERV's mission to protect humanity to a more personal level, right?' Another nod. This one prompted the Shining Gundam's pilot to smirk. "So…it's all just orders…"

"Elaborate."

"Eh, don't feel like it. Though I do have to wonder…" Mana's mischievous grin set off warning bells in Rei's mind. What were the implications of her statement? Once more, the silver-haired nephilim's mentality struck her as grossly inappropriate, especially given NERV's mission. "Oh well." The Sergeant paused as Mana spoke once more. "We'll see how things go…"

Her casual irreverence given the subject matter was irritating. "Is that all, Kirishima-san? If so, I'll be on my way."

"Hold up, there's one more thing."

Rei paused, resisting an unfamiliar urge to twitch. _Why am I feeling such…irritation? _"Please be quick about it. There are more productive things I could be doing."

"I wanna make a truce with you."

This was quite…unexpected. What would be the purpose of a 'truce'? Neither she nor Kirishima, despite their brief scuffle earlier in the week, had any particular reason to currently be in a state of conflict. There were some aspects of Kirishima's personality and philosophy that irked her, but they weren't enough to trigger a legitimate argument between them. "Explain."

Mana pointed towards the doors; walking out of them was a small group of girls, with most of them talking animatedly with a rather demure Mayumi Yamagishi. "See my sister over there?"

"Yes."

"She's taken quite a liking to the whole 'school' thing." To say the least; after a rather disastrous first impression with the gymnasium battle, Mayumi had rebounded quite well, playing down the fact that she was apparently capable of going toe-to-toe with the notorious Rei Ayanami. It helped that Mayumi took the effort to look…well, normal. Quite unlike herself, who didn't make any effort to hide her superhuman nature. "Sis and I have come to an understanding…I'm gonna try and 'behave' so she can enjoy herself. So that's why I want to make sure the air between us is clear."

Rei Ayanami glanced between Kirishima and Yamagishi, trying to ascertain the nature of the silver-haired nephilim's request. _Is Yamagishi-san trying to increase her social capacity, like I was ordered to years ago?_ More importantly, why did Kirishima feel that it was necessary to establish a 'truce' when it was unneeded for this instance? _It seems important to her…so I will oblige._ "Very well. I accept your…truce."

Mana grinned. "Glad to hear it! So...what have you got planned for today?"

"Physical training."

"Ooo~ooh!" The grin widened. "Mind if I join?"

"You are now a coworker and a fellow Pilot. From what I understand, the physical requirements of the Jet Alone are more tasking than that of an Evangelion. An optimum workout regimen is essential."

"…so is that a yes?" A nod was her answer. "Cool. So…where is it?"

"I have a personalized training complex within the Geofront. The quickest access route is an elevator at my apartment complex." Rei pointed towards a series of high-rise apartments near the edge of the city, over three miles away.

"…bet I can beat you there."

Rei quieted, weighing Mana's words. _A challenge. A test of my abilities._ The Sergeant prided herself on being the best she could be. If she were anything less, then she would not be as useful to the Professor. _I will not lose._ She shifted her stance, ready to break off into a dash.

Mana, recognizing her movements, did the same. "There's hope for you yet…"

Rei did not reply, already focusing on her current task: beating Mana Kirishima.

One moment, they were still. The next, there were footprints in the concrete, and the nephilim were gone.

xxxx

/October 18, 2015/

"…a fleet? Those markings, the ship types…_TASK FORCE 2?_ Oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY-**OW!**"

"Ken."

"Yes?"

"_Shut up._"

Kensuke Aida rubbed the new sore spot on his shoulder, his audible enthusiasm muted by Toji's fist. Being the versatile lad that he was, he went to _silently_ geeking out about the sight, his hands reaching for a video camera to document everything.

Shinji Ikari turned towards his guardian with a deadpan gaze. "So, this is what you call 'heading out to see some boats'?"

Misato Katsuragi playfully stuck her tongue out at her charge.

It was close to noon. Earlier that day, Misato had asked him if he wanted to bring along his two friends Toji and Kensuke for some 'male bonding'. Recognizing it as an opportunity to do something relatively normal – always a good thing in the madhouse that was Tokyo-3 – he had agreed. Toji and Kensuke hadn't hesitated, since this would allow them to be within viewing distance of the 'Great and Powerful Misato-sama'.

Hey, they're teenagers, and Misato was incredibly beautiful. Shinji could cut them some slack.

Still, given that this was Task Force 2 – aka, the delivery system for the new Evangelion – that meant this was NERV business. Not exactly what he envisioned as 'male bonding', but Toji and Kensuke seemed to be enjoying themselves. Besides, maybe the Second Child would alleviate the inherent exasperation that came with doing NERV-related work on his day off. Sure, it came off as griping a little, but he hadn't had anything scheduled today with regards to training or sync tests. _Oh well, nothing I can do about it._

As the Mi-8T helicopter began to descend towards one of the aircraft carriers, the Third Child took the time to reminisce about his previous meeting with Dr. Yasuda. Namely, the 'life story' he had told him over the course of an hour.

A rather redacted life story, as it turned out. Confidential or no, he couldn't bring himself to divulge everything.

_He didn't seem surprised when I told him though_, mused Shinji, appreciative of the doctor's generosity on the matter. What he had told him had been substantial already: life before his mother's death – what he could remember, coupled by what he had been told by both his father and uncle throughout the years – and a somewhat abridged version of life with only his father, followed by his years living with Uncle Tomoe's family in Okayama-2. Yet the overarching theme of Evangelion and the Angels was inescapable, given how he had been told of his 'fate' since he was a young child.

Dr. Yasuda had not offered any opinions or comments, merely jotting down various notes. When he had finished telling his 'life story', Yasuda-san had thanked him for his time, and told him he would be ready for another meeting on Monday.

The uncertainty was a little intimidating. _What are we going to talk about?_

The lurch of the helicopter as it set down on the aircraft carrier roused him from his introspection. "Okay kids, behave now!" playfully warned Misato as she opened the side doors of the rotorcraft, the smell of the Pacific rushing in with the wind. Kensuke giddily leapt out, recording everything as he provided a live commentary ("_We're on the __Harry S. Truman__! Sugoi!_"). Toji calmly walked out, 'casually' trying to appear unimpressed for Misato ("_Eh, this ain't THAT big a deal._"). Shinji quietly stretched his arms as Misato – following a salute to the nearest ensign, out of professional courtesy – kept a hand on her beret to keep the wind from blowing it away. "So Misato-san, what do we do now?"

"Well, we've gotta sign some paperwork about the handover of Unit-02, and hopefully meet up with the Second Child before we get to shore!"

"I believe I can help you with at least one of those."

Everyone's attention turned towards a Japanese man walking towards them, his laidback disposition and easy grin marking him as a friendly sort. The twinkle in his eyes was obvious as he waved at the Lieutenant Colonel. "Hello, Misato-chan."

All three of the boys blinked. _Misato-__chan__?_

Misato stared. And stared.

"Shinji-kun, could you hold my beret for me?"

"Eh?" Before Shinji could say anything, Misato stuffed her beret into his hands before walking towards the newcomer.

Without saying another word, she fired off a roundhouse kick towards his face.

As surprising as Misato's sudden violence was, the stranger's casual dodge was just as perplexing. It was as though he were expecting it. "Mah mah Misato-chan, so quick to bite."

"Just shut up and let me hit you!" yelled the Lieutenant Colonel as she kept trying to strike with her fists and feet, employing a quick, brutal variant of kickboxing. Even so, the man was admirably quick and agile, seemingly swaying and shifting away from each blow. Eventually, it got to the point that she roared, "When did you get so _irritating?_"

"I don't exactly have Pen-Pen to keep me in line, Misato-chan."

The woman paused, snorting with disdain. "Sure, some excuse _that_ is."

The man smiled, eyes twinkling with nostalgic amusement. "You know I can't help being me."

Misato stared. And stared.

Then she promptly glomped him. "Gods, I _missed_ you!"

This behavior was quite bewildering to one Mr. Suzuhara. "Uh…what just happened?"

Shinji, equally dumbfounded, muttered, "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I believe I have a hypothesis," murmured Kensuke, camera focusing on the embracing couple. "The exaggerated body language, the seemingly practiced references…" His glasses seemed to spontaneously shine, his lips contorting into a satisfied grin. "Some form of secret handshake was just utilized!"

"A _what_ handshake?"

The Gendotaku turned towards Toji, explaining, "Well, it's a way of determining if two parties in a confrontation are who they _say_ they are. By providing code words, phrases, or some particular clue, identities are confirmed in a way that only the parties _involved_ would know. Thus weeding out potential impostors!"

"That…sounds complicated."

_That sounds exactly something Misato-san would do_, thought the Third Child, resisting the urge to groan.

The now seemingly-happily reunited couple(?) walked back over towards the three boys, Misato playfully showing off the newcomer. "Well Shinji-kun, remember that old boyfriend I once talked about? Well, say hello to Ryoji Kaji!"

The now-introduced Ryoji Kaji casually waved at Misato's entourage. "Yo."

Toji looked slightly betrayed at the fact that Misato had a boyfriend. Kensuke had already gone back to videotaping the surrounding fleet. Shinji meanwhile, recalled something that Misato had once told him about said 'old boyfriend'. "…Kaji-san?"

"Yes, Ikari-kun?"

"…how did you win Pen-Pen's approval?" Finally, the (strangely nonsensical and utterly unimportant) mystery would be solved!

"I had to play chess with him."

"…chess."

Kaji nodded, his easygoing grin never deviating an inch.

"So it was something bizarre and wacky." Shinji's shoulders sagged. "I don't know why I was expecting anything different."

"Seriously Shinji-kun, you'd think you'd have learned by now," admonished Misato, her tone playful and slightly mischievous.

The Third Child waved her off. "I know, I know, you don't need to rub it in." Granted, the number of technicians on deck was less than usual – given that Unit-02 had replaced the carrier's retinue of aircraft for the trip – but the Lieutenant Colonel was _wearing a skirt_. Was it too much for her to be…well, self-aware before trying to kick someone in the face?

Maybe he was just too used to the sensibilities of his aunt and cousin. Goodness knows _they'd_ never act like that; even Annette had limits.

Ryoji Kaji calmly led them towards the bridge, intent on finalizing the transfer of Unit-02 to NERV-01. "I do believe you wanted to give an early welcome to Ikari-kun's new coworker, yes?"

"That was the general idea," replied Misato. "Gosh, I haven't seen Asuka in nearly ten years; how much has she grown?" These words made Shinji curious; the Lieutenant Colonel had met the Second Child before? _But I thought she didn't join NERV until late last year._ Interesting.

Kaji chuckled. "I'll let her make the new impression…if we can pry her away from her Evangelion, that is." The man suddenly paused, eyes drawn to a small figure poking out from the bulkhead hatch. "Mah, you don't need to be shy. Come on, introduce yourself!"

The three Japanese boys blinked as a small girl emerged into the open air, her eyes warily fixated on them. Her features were a mix of Caucasian and Japanese, and the eyeglasses emphasized the solemn intensity in her blue eyes. "H-Hello," she murmured, in hesitant Japanese.

Face-to-face with a four-foot girl after just talking about the Second Child, Toji made a natural conclusion. "So, Asuka's a midget, huh?"

The young girl's eyes hardened as she impulsively yelled, "_Dummkopf!_ I'm not Asuka! I'm not cool enough to be my big sister, you…baka!"

The jock shifted backward, intimidated by the youngster's sudden spunk. "Er…"

Misato practically melted. "Oh she is just _adorable!_ You're little Mari, aren't you?" The Lieutenant Colonel knelt down, coming face-to-face with Asuka's little sister and speaking in fluent German. "_Sie haben wahrscheinlich nicht an mich erinnern, aber ich erinnere Sie aus, wenn Sie waren nur eine winzig kleine Baby!_"

The young girl – named Mari, apparently – flushed out of seeming embarrassment.

Kaji chuckled. "Now now Misato-chan, we want to give her a good impression, remember?"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shinji phased out the indignant retort, ignoring the ensuing playful banter as he focused on the young girl. _So she's Asuka's little sister…why is she here?_

"So, where's the Second Child? Is she around?" asked Kensuke, still engrossed with his videography.

Mari blinked at the question. "Oh, well Ska's with Mama," as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Third Child was immediately brought to a halt. "Her…mother?"

The Lieutenant Colonel stared knowingly at her ward. "She means Unit-02."

"Unit-02?" The connection was immediate…and inescapable. _Her mother. Unit-02._ Shinji gulped, anxiety gripping him as to the implications. _Then…is Asuka…like me?_

They continued their trek to the bridge in relative silence, most of the words taken up by Misato as she tried to speak with Mari (and by Kaji trying to encourage the little girl to reciprocate). Kensuke was still recording everything with glee ("This is the best field trip _ever!_"), and Toji was trying to keep him under wraps ("Seriously dude, calm _down._ You're making us look bad!"). Thus, Shinji's sudden bout of introspection went mostly unnoticed. Even as the ramifications of Unit-02 being Asuka's 'mama' roiled through his mind, he couldn't help but be conscious of how the sailors and technicians were reacting to them.

Namely – save for several leers at Misato – it was the barely-hidden animosity for the presence of children. Admittedly, they were the odd ones out; amidst the uniforms and the busy workings of the carrier's crew, they were like tourists in an ant colony. Even so, there was _something_ about them that set the sailors and military personnel on edge.

Before Shinji could ruminate on the reasons why they were affecting the crew in this way, Misato chirped, "Okay, we're at the bridge! I'll take care of the paperwork for the transfer." As she zipped up her red jacket and tightened her beret, she glanced at her original entourage. "Come on Shinji-kun. Could you two boys keep an eye on Ryoji-kun and Mari-chan?"

"Aw, but I wanted to look inside the bridge-GACK! MY FOOT!"

"Your wish is our command, Misato-sama!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, his introspection once again stalled by the antics of Kensuke and Toji. He dutifully followed Misato, briefly taking in the sight of the officers on the deck.

Their inquisitive stares made him feel surprisingly self-conscious. _What's the big deal?_

In a sudden dash of military protocol, Misato saluted the officer of the deck. "Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi of the JSSDF, Operations Director of NERV-1. Sir, I belatedly request permission to board your vessel for the purpose of completing the transfer of Evangelion Unit-02."

Several of the nearby officers looked a little perplexed, while the elderly man that Misato was speaking to seemed amused. "Given that we aren't currently operating together in a mission under UN oversight, your status as an officer of the JSSDF doesn't require you to salute me."

Misato politely smiled, from one veteran to another, from a younger soldier acknowledging the experience of an elder. "It never hurts to be professional."

The old man actually chuckled. "Permission granted." He saluted back, offering, "Admiral Nathaniel Ackerson, United States Navy, Commanding Officer of Task Force 2."

Shinji Ikari allowed the conversation to drone out from his conscious mind – casually exchanging paperwork and going through all of the bureaucratic legalese involved with the transfer of Unit-02 wasn't exactly 'intellectually stimulating' – and once again meditated on the reason behind the reactions of the naval personnel. _Maybe I've been in Tokyo-3 for too long_. That seemed about right; his baseline of what was and wasn't normal had already begun to shift. Perhaps incredulity at the presence of civilian children on an aircraft carrier was to be expected.

Or maybe the officers – having already dealt with the Second Child and her sister for the trip – were simply surprised at the presence of more children on their vessel. Children alongside NERV personnel.

Maybe they were wondering if he was another one of the chosen children; one of the 'elite few' that, per the selection by Marduk, could successfully pilot an Evangelion.

The thought made the bridge feel surprisingly empty and isolated. He stood in an entirely different world, and they were on the outside looking in. Maybe it was the other way around. In all likelihood, both cases were true.

Shinji was briefly reminded of one of his father's 'life lessons', which he had dropped out of the blue yesterday during a phone call. _'Life Lesson #6: Being on a pedestal is a rather lonesome occupation, however necessary it may be.' Maybe this is what he was talking about._

"To be honest, there's been a lot of grumbling about Task Force 2 being a 'glorified cargo service'." The voice of the man standing behind the Admiral – a Captain, judging by his insignia – brought Shinji out of his musings, apparently responding to something said by Misato. "I'm only grateful that this assignment is almost over."

"I can't begrudge your feelings on the matter, but orders are orders," acknowledged Misato. "It'll only be a few more hours, and then you'll be back to doing what you do best."

"As it all should be," remarked Admiral Ackerson before he turned his eyes towards Shinji, staring keenly at him. "After all, we already have too many children fighting as is."

…_does he think I'm an Evangelion Pilot?_

"Sir, reports from the _Virginia_ and the _Jimmy Carter_. Sonar contact!" exclaimed a nearby communications officer, his tone rife with confusion. "It's massive. Constant bearing decreasing range!"

It was at that moment that Misato and Shinji's phones rang, blaring out an all-too-familiar tone.

xxxx

Deep beneath the surface, swimming with high speed towards one of the Lilim's submersibles, Gaghiel quivered with [anticipation/hunger/fury].

**PERISH.**

The _USS Virginia_, the lead ship of its class and still one of the most powerful nuclear submarines in the world, could do nothing as the massive Angel rammed through it. In his wake was an explosive decompression as the air within the submarine roared into the depths, along with it the lives of every person on board.

Gaghiel continued on, uncaring as to the fates of the Lilim he had just extinguished.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Pattern Blue is confirmed!"

The room was rife with anxiety as the MAGI keyed in on the Sixth Angel's apparent location: namely, the tail end of Task Force 2, beyond Sagami Bay, beyond the first of Tokyo-3's defensive lines.

Kozou Fuyutsuki felt every one of his many years at the thought of how many men and women were about to lose their lives. As sad a commentary as it might have made, there were more important things to consider. "Your son is in the line of fire."

"It seems so. The Angels are quite inconsiderate," remarked Gendo Ikari, his hands folded in front of his mouth. Even now, he presented a picture of stoic authority in the midst of chaos. "Are Unit-00 and the Jet Alone ready to deploy?"

"Their pilots are almost there, but they won't make it in time before the Angel brings the entire fleet to ruin."

"Then we'll have to rely on the Second Child earlier than we anticipated."

xxxx

"**Send me out!**"

A voice rang out over both Misato and Shinji's phones. In English, with a German accent. Before Shinji could even wonder who had hijacked his phone, the voice continued to rave, "**Please! Mama and I are the only ones who can defeat the Angel now. If you don't, a lot of people are going to die!**"

Admiral Ackerson reacted quite calmly, as though the situation weren't so dire.

"We just lost the _Varyag!_"

Perhaps the reality of two lost ships made the decision easy.

"The _Kirishima_ has been hit!"

Make that three. Ignoring the reports from his communications officer, the admiral spoke loudly and with authority. "Pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu; per the conditions of the transfer agreement, operational authority now lies in the hands of the NERV during an Angel attack." He glanced towards the Lieutenant Colonel, his eyes narrowed into a thin glare.

Misato wasn't even phased. "Pilot Sohryu, prepare for combat."

"**Thank you!**"

"_**NO!**_"

The sudden wail of a tiny voice caught everyone's attention as Mari came charging onto the bridge, having heard Asuka's voice break out over the phones. So distraught was she that she was impulsively speaking in her native tongue. "_Geh nicht! Bitte! Ich bitte dich!_"

To cement the emotional surreality of the situation, the Second Child cooed in a matronly manner, instantly trying to alleviate the girl's fears. "**Don't worry, **_**meine schwester**_**. I have to do this…but don't worry. Mama's with me. And together, we can do anything!**"

"The _Laboon's_ been taken under!"

"We're out of time," growled the Admiral. "Open the flight deck!"

Everything was now in motion. Mari was utterly despondent, realizing that she could no longer stop the inevitable.

Asuka was about to fight.

So, being an eight-year-old, she lashed out at the nearest available target.

"OW!" yelped Shinji, hands immediately reaching for his aching shin. "You kicked me!"

"It's all your fault!" screamed Mari, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "If you were better at your job, Ska wouldn't even be here! _Ich hasse dich!_"

"Now now, little Mari-chan," cautioned Ryoji Kaji as he walked onto the bridge, Kensuke and Toji nervously following him. "Asuka-chan would have had to come here regardless of how Ikari-kun did. It was inevitable."

Mari sniffed, trying to keep the tears from leaking.

_I feel like a real heel_, thought the Third Child, his face contorting with sudden shame. Even if it wasn't true, even if he had performed rather admirably thus far against the Angels…Mari's words still stung.

"Captain Matthews, you have the conn." Admiral Ackerson grimaced as he stepped towards the window, watching the flight deck open up. "What a complete and utter circus," muttered the old man. "To think we have to have a crippled child fight our battles for us."

Misato stepped right beside him, her tone as unwavering as a steel beam. "Asuka isn't a cripple."

"Oh? You'd prefer 'mentally-disabled'? She refers to the damn robot as her _mother_," hissed Ackerson.

Shinji tried not to bristle. _He doesn't know. He couldn't know._ How would anyone 'normal' be able to deal with the truth?

"Whoa…" Kensuke's camera was practically pressed against the glass. "It's so _huge!_"

The _Harry S. Truman_ quietly wavered as the Evangelion got to its feet, its graceful movements seemingly impossible for something so large. The sleek humanoid was colored a sleek red, its armor slimmer yet more angular than Unit-01's. Orange coloring dominated the arms from the elbow done, culminating at the knuckles of the Evangelion's gray hands. The biggest difference between it and Unit-01 was the helmet: blocky and covering the entire head, with two white strips running across the _four_ eyes, one for each green pair. However, there seemed to be supplementary armor along the feet and gauntlets, and the three turbines along the back – two affixed to the shoulder fins, one above the Entry Plug hatch – were eye-catching.

"M-Type Equipment? Smart," remarked Misato. The batteries for the marine equipment lasted twice as long as the Evangelion's internal power supply, effectively giving her three times as long to fight. A shame that they were too damn heavy; underwater combat was the only place they could be used reliably without the weight shearing off the armor.

"It never hurts to be prepared," commented Kaji, the damnably casual smile still affixed to his face, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

_So that's Unit-02_. Shinji Ikari never thought he would feel…anxious. For once, he would be sitting out a battle. Not since he had arrived in Tokyo-3 would he be a spectator in a conflict between humanity and the Angels.

Stepping lightly – an oxymoron for something so large – the Evangelion gazed around, looking for an open spot between the ships. "**Commencing operation!**" stated Asuka, her voice still echoing through Shinji and Misato's phones. She seemed steady, confident; like a lady of war, prepared to do battle to the death.

Then she promptly performed a swan dive into the water. "**WHEEEEEE!**"

To the newcomers, all expectations of the Second Child were utterly shattered.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…did she just go 'whee'?"

Aoba chuckled. "You heard right, Hyuga."

"Her sync ratio…" murmured the Ibuki Twins, their jaws slack with shock at what the MAGI were displaying.

Dr. Akagi cackled, mind going in a million different directions at the possibilities that were now before her. "I had read the reports…but to think the truth was this _**glorious!**_"

"It's to be expected," remarked Fuyutsuki, eyes focused on the percentage of **one hundred and fifty-five** that dominated the screen showcasing Unit-02's and the Second Child's telemetry. "She's been training with Unit-02 for longer than any of the other Pilots." Left unsaid was the fact that the inherent soul of the red titan was…quite eager to work with its Pilot. Unit-01 and Shinji were possibly equals on that account, but Unit-00's interactions with Rei were decidedly more frigid. Still, sheer experience with the Evangelion – simulated and practical – was an overwhelming trump card.

"I do believe we're about to see something spectacular," concluded Gendo as he munched on some chocolate truffles he had procured from his cloak.

xxxx

Gaghiel was suddenly awash in a strange sensation.

A brilliant radiance amidst the [murky/dark/undefined] morass of the Lilim's souls. A weaker Lilim, in concert with one [comparable/equal/congruent] to him. Even so, their unity of will was impressively [concise/clean/visible], when compared to the Lilim vermin.

**AT LAST. YOUR [END/RUIN/ANNIHILATION] IS ASSURED!**

The sleek beast charged through the water towards the red [weapon/creature/entity], intent on pulverizing it through sheer force.

Time continued to flow, and the red 'Evangelion' refused to be hit. There was an inherent [grace/fluidity] to its movements, one that shouldn't have been possible within the water. The sea churned with bubbles and waves as Gaghiel gnashed and snarled, trying to strike at his foe. All the while, the Light of Gaghiel's Soul constantly [brushed/communed/mingled] with the Light of the Evangelion's Soul. Information and pure impressions were communicated.

Protectiveness. Joy. Regret. Lingering sorrow.

But love above all else.

Such a strange thing, to encounter emotions in such a [fragmented/isolated/pure] manner, as compared to the all-encompassing realities that Gaghiel and his [equals/siblings/kin] dealt with. Judging by the [perceptions/feelings/experiences] of Tabris, Zeruel, and Ramiel, the Lilim were…similar.

The very idea was [jarring/blasphemous/INDECIPHERABLE]. **THAT WHICH CALLS ITSELF 'EVANGELION'. YOU ARE [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO ME. YET YOU ARE ALSO [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO THE LILIM. LINKED WITH THOSE OF THE WHITE MOON AND BLACK MOON, STANDING IN THE WORLDS OF BOTH [INDECIPHERABLE] AND [INDECIPHERABLE]. HOW CAN YOU STAND IT?**

The red Evangelion planted itself on the sea floor, eyes seemingly glaring with a burning light. A single [sensation/idea/thought] shined from the [weapon/creature/entity]'s soul, unbidden and unrecognized by the Lilim within.

we of LILITH may be limited…but so are you of ADAM

This…'statement' was accompanied by a queer sentiment. Delving once more into the ether of [thought/knowledge/INDECIPHERABLE/INDECIPHERABLE] shared by his fellow Angels, Gaghiel was able to identify it as…

how sad that you are so willfully blind

…pity.

Pity?

PITY?

**YOUR ARROGANCE IS BEYOND [CONCEPTION/BELIEF]!** Gaghiel howled as it dove through the water, intent on crushing the Evangelion into nothingness. **THE GLORY OF [COMPLEMENTATION/UNITY/TRUTH] AWAITS US. WE WHO DERIVE FROM OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] ARE FAR BEYOND YOU WORTHLESS LILIM! AND YOU WILL NOT STOP US!**

The Light of the Evangelion's soul shifted. Matter and forces reorganized themselves in a different manner, providing a solid foundation beneath the [weapon/creature/entity]'s feet.

To Gaghiel, its right hand seemed to be glowing.

Reversal. A sudden halt in momentum. Redirected force.

Pain!

Gaghiel gurgled and blood leaked from its face as the Evangelion's fist planted itself into his nose.

xxxx

Controlling Unit-02 always carried some particular sensations for the Second Child.

A lucidity that could not be found in day-to-day life, particularly once her sync ratio went past one hundred percent a few years ago. The way it had been explained to her, at one hundred percent, the senses of _her_ body were completely carried over to the Evangelion's: sight, scent, hearing, touch, balance, hand-eye coordination…it was as if nothing was different, save for the fact that she was a giant. Going _beyond_ one hundred percent, however, went into new territory.

Namely, the senses of the Evangelion itself.

It was always hard to describe to people who had never experienced it before. Only Kaworu and Yomiko Nagisa – both of whom were also capable of a sync ratio of over one hundred – could empathize with her. The interactions between matter became clearer, tangible; the interplay of the fundamental forces became more and more 'visible' to her, overriding Heisenberg's uncertainty principle. Through Unit-02's soul, her _own_ soul became a weapon in and of itself, a means by which she could impose her will upon the world.

Not that she always thought of it in such morose terms. After all, that was the other part of controlling Unit-02: the sheer, all-encompassing _love_ that permeated the Entry Plug, promising to be there through thick and thin. As happy as she normally was – as she always tried to be – it was _so_ much easier when she was practically _breathing_ her Mama's emotions. If that made sense.

Well, it made sense to her, anyway!

_Four years since I've been able to sync directly with Unit-02_, thought Asuka as she felt water glide past her skin, the underwater sound waves sounding succinct and clear to the senses of the Evangelion, picking up and deciphering everything that would have been too fast for her brain to pick up on normally. _Eight months since we've begun the field tests_, thought the redhead as she felt the pressure of the ocean itself weigh upon Unit-02's titanic body. In that time period, her skills controlling the Evangelion had increased dramatically.

Of course, none of it would have been possible without Mama.

It was why Unit-02 had been able to leap off of the aircraft carrier without causing the vessel to capsize: spreading out their AT-Field over the carrier and the surface of the surrounding ocean to evenly distribute the force. It was why Unit-02 had been moving so smoothly within the water: using the AT-Field to lessen the surrounding water's density and pressure ever so-slightly at opportune moments, just enough to dodge the Sixth Angel's charges.

Lastly, it was why the Six Angel was reeling: first, utilizing the AT-Field to shore up the sea floor, strengthening it, giving Unit-02 sure footing…and then concentrating another 'layer' on an uppercut that would redirect the force of the Angel's physical momentum back at it.

The exact mathematics to describe the physical and metaphysical processes involved were beyond most people on the planet. Likewise for Asuka Langley-Sohryu.

But her Mama had known about this sort of thing.

Maybe that's why it seemed so natural.

Oh well. Didn't matter, so long as she could stop the Angel.

And boy, was she having fun doing so! "_Chance!_"

Asuka grinned, impulsively shifting the controls forward as Unit-02 pulled a progressive switchblade from a holster behind the waist. The Evangelion seemed to growl as it swam on top of the gigantic creature, stabbing away at the pale flesh.

The beast jerked, and suddenly took off upwards. Asuka, without any hesitation, stabbed the blade deep with one hand and gripped an elongated dorsal fin with the other hand. The feeling of rushing water and immense velocity prompted her to whoop and holler, as though the Angel were a big roller coaster ride.

The moment the alien broke through the surface – the warm waters gave way to screaming air, along with the smells of artificial ships and salt – Asuka once again opened a channel the only way she could: through the software of the two NERV-issued cell phones currently situated on the _Harry S. Truman._ "If anyone's listening, the Angel's AT-Field is down! Attack with everything you've got!"

xxxx

/Bridge, _Harry S. Truman_, UN Pacific Fleet TF-2, Pacific Ocean/

"**I repeat, attack the Angel! Don't worry about me!**"

Shinji Ikari had begun to fidget ever since Unit-02 dove into the ocean. This was only to be expected; he had no live line of communication with NERV-1's Operations Deck like he was accustomed to during a battle, so he was effectively blind as to what was happening.

Furthermore, there was the basic fact that someone _else_ was fighting an Angel. Underwater, at that! The frantic reports from the communications officer, regarding sonar information being sent from other vessels in the fleet about one large signal going back-and-forth around a smaller signal, did little to ease his worry.

Then the Sixth Angel had emerged, coming into everyone's sight for the first time.

It was truly massive, its body larger than the _Harry S. Truman_ itself. Looking like a cross between a manta and a shark – or some bizarre prehistoric fish – the Angel had a predatory air lacking in the previous three. The rows of razor-sharp teeth in its slim maw didn't help matters much. Two small – relatively speaking, since they were each at least two stories long – ventral fins were shadowed by the incredibly large pair of lateral fins, looking more like flaps of skin than anything else. Four things, however, were the most eye-catching about the Angel.

One: the comparatively thin tail, taking up over half of the Angel's total length.

Two: the beaked white mask that both the Third and Fourth Angels had possessed, situated dorsally, above the Angel's jaws.

Three: the two pairs of fleshy, bat-like wings – all of them also as long as the aircraft carrier – that emerged from folds in the skin, providing lift as the gigantic creature went skyward. It was like a sky-dolphin writ large.

Four: out of the five dorsal fins evenly split near the Angel's thick midsection, was dangling Unit-02, hanging on for dear life.

In a different situation, one might have been able to say she was trying to ride it.

So captivated was he by the sight, he had jolted when the girl's voice had once again rung out over his and Misato's phones, _demanding_ that the fleet open fire. The Lieutenant Colonel immediately voiced her worry. "If your AT-Field is neutralizing the Angel's, you won't have any protection for yourself."

"**Like I said, don't worry! The Angel comes first!**"

"How shameful that a child must remind us of our duties," murmured Admiral Ackerson as he stepped over to the comm. station, opening up a channel to every ship in the fleet. "This is Admiral Ackerson! All ships, open fire on the Angel! Try not to target the Evangelion along its back!"

Moments passed as the ships within the fleet processed the Admiral's orders.

Then the various frigates, destroyers, and cruisers unleashed a barrage of gunfire, missiles, and rockets. Fire and smoke seemed to erupt around the Sixth Angel as the sky suddenly roared with the song of war.

xxxx

Gaghiel snarled as the Lilim struck him with their weapons. The Evangelion clinging to him had [muted/breached/deadened] the Light of his Soul, rendering him [vulnerable/weak/open].

This was unconscionable.

**ENOUGH OF THIS.** The Sixth Angel suddenly spun, the sudden movement jerking the Evangelion off of his back. Without any hesitation, the Light of his Soul twisted, [tearing/drilling/changing] the air in front of him. With speed belying his size, Gaghiel descended and rammed into the red titan, his entire body drilling away the Light of the [weapon/creature/entity]'s Soul.

Flames. Countless souls were [ended/sundered/extinguished] as Gaghiel drilled the Evangelion through another of the Lilim's vessels. The red giant was focusing the entirety of its soul's [brilliance/power/protection] at the point of contact.

Soul against soul.

Just as it should be. In that contest, the Lilim would lose every single time.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi paled at the sight of the Sixth Angel plunging Unit-02 under the ocean. "Asuka!"

"That beast just took down the _Shiloh_…" murmured Admiral Ackerson, his eyes focused on the pulverized remnants of the guided missile cruiser. In all likelihood, she was lost with all hands. "This is a catastrophe…"

Kensuke Aida had been rendered silent by the battle, his camera still rolling. Toji Suzuhara was also quiet, his normally brash outlook driven to stunned disbelief at the destruction wrought on the fleet. As for Shinji Ikari?

He wondered why he was here. _I should be in Unit-01. I should be helping_. His gaze focused on Mari Langley-Sohryu, her hands fidgeting and her eyes exhibiting a deep, abyssal sorrow. How could she not, having possibly witnessed her sister's death in person? _This isn't right._

For the first time ever, Shinji genuinely _wanted_ to go into battle.

If only because he hated feeling so helpless.

xxxx

Water and rock flowed past them in a frenzy as Gaghiel slammed the Evangelion into the seabed, the collision sending a wave of force rippling through and along the ocean floor. The Angel quickly receded, its senses [prodding/feeling/ascertaining] the current state of the red titan.

Its Light was still [vibrant/steady/alive]. Already it had proven itself surprisingly adept in close combat. Furthermore, judging by the [perceptions/feelings/experiences] of his [equals/siblings/kin], it would only become more desperate and more furious as the power of its [armor/shackles/fetters] waned…and even if they locked down, that didn't remove the Evangelion as a threat.

Ramiel had discovered that truth the hard way.

**TABRIS.**

**Yes?**

**THE DAMAGE INFLICTED BY RAMIEL UPON THE BLACK MOON…HOW MUCH HAVE THE LILIM REPAIRED?**

**Well, NERV is a very [diligent/driven/well-equipped] organization. I imagine that repairs began as soon as they could. However…I doubt that they have completely recovered from an attack of Ramiel's [magnitude/strength/zeal]. After all, it has only been eight days.**

**THEN I CAN END THIS.** Gaghiel promptly swam upwards, breaking through the surface and taking to the sky. Once again, the Lilim's vessels tried to strike him with their primitive weapons. However, the Light of his Soul, untainted by the Evangelion, blocked every single projectile and explosive. **FROM ON HIGH, I WILL TEAR THROUGH THE WAY OPENED BY RAMIEL. THE TRUTH WILL FINALLY BE OURS!**

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

The jubilation over Asuka's performance quickly gave way to tense concern. "The M-Type Equipment's been damaged. Unit-02 has switched over to its internal battery, less than five minutes remaining!"

At Miyata Ibuki's cry, Dr. Akagi snorted. "Blasted underwater crap. It should've been able to withstand a gigantic strike by a carrier-sized fish!"

"What's the Angel's ETA?" barked Fuyutsuki.

"MAGI predict it'll be over Tokyo-3 in seven minutes!" exclaimed Maya.

"Che," grumbled Shiori Aoba, her lips contorted into a frustrated grimace. "Of all the times for the Ops Director to abscond with her little boy-toy."

"The P2 System is ready to activate at any time," interrupted Hyuga. "Sergeant Ayanami and the Jet Alone Pilots are also ready to move out."

"**Finally! We've got this!**"

"**Sister, please be careful not to damage the Shining Gundam's restraints.**"

"**What are your orders, Professor?**"

Gendo Ikari kept his steely gaze upon Unit-02's telemetry. The Second Child's sync ratio was still over one-hundred-and-fifty. "Deploy Unit-00 along the outskirts of Tokyo-3. We'll have the Jet Alone run interference as the Angel approaches." The Angel's strategy was painfully obvious to him; only ten of the Geofront's armor layers had been completely repaired from the Fifth Angel's fearsome assault. "The Angel will most likely try and drill its way through the hole left by the Fifth Angel, so it's imperative that we bring it down beforehand."

Little did they know that the Second Child had not yet begun to fight.

xxxx

At a depth of approximately fifteen-hundred meters, the ocean was completely pitch-black, utterly alien to human experiences.

To Asuka Langley-Sohryu, whose senses were now augmented by the Evangelion's, she could 'see' the contours and shapes of the ocean floor, for the cybernetic organism was capable of seeing beyond the visual spectrum. Through infrared radiation, the seemingly empty seabed was completely visible to her; the multitude of lifeforms, once abundant, had fled following her collision with the ground.

The Second Child rolled her shoulders, tearing off the ruined turbines and the broken battery pack. "Okay Mama…" With the power of thought, Unit-02's internal software – referencing all relevant topographical data – overlaid a glowing orange path along the ocean floor, demonstrating the shortest route to Tokyo-3. "We're gonna have to be real quick. Only four minutes of power remaining!" With a thought, the Evangelion's AT-Field manifested as a sphere with a radius of thirty meters, with Unit-02 serving as the origin. The ocean water was swiftly displaced, while the seabed – far denser and hardier – groaned against the force being exerted upon it. Asuka's grin was strained, as though she were struggling to displace the water against the pressure of the deep. "_Es ist_ _Zeit_, _go__!_"

Unit-02 ran.

Faster. And faster. The AT-Field stayed fixed on the Evangelion's position, displacing the water as it went, keeping Unit-02 locked within an air bubble. The seabed at this point was rocky and mountainous; unsurprising, given that Japan laid upon converging tectonic rifts. Even so, Unit-02's footing was sure, its movements unimpeded. The pressure of the ocean began to lessen as the seconds ticked by, as Asuka compelled the red titan to run even faster.

Infrared seamlessly faded to the familiar colors of the visible spectrum, the abyssal darkness giving way to the sun's light. As the weight upon the AT-Field continued to shrink, Unit-02 went even _faster_.

Upon the shoreline of Sagami Bay, the red Evangelion erupted into the open air, its feet pumping against the soft ground. Asuka now willed the AT-Field to evenly distribute Unit-02's weight over a greater area, so as to prevent the giant from sinking with every step. Her blue eyes were aimed at the sky, focusing in on the form of the flying Angel. "_Schneller! Schneller! SCHNELLER!_"

Unit-02 went faster still.

Asuka quickly began to identify the mountains in front of her, trying to pick one suitable for her plan. _Nein, nein, nein…ah, perfekt!_ The Second Child ran past her chosen peak, performing a swift U-turn upon another mountain. Unit-02 utterly _crushed_ a curving depression into its ridge due to the sheer force of the AT-Field trying to displace its momentum. "HERE WE GO!"

Unit-02's legs pumped even harder as she ascended, leaping off of the peak and high into the air with all the swiftness of a rocket.

Right towards the Sixth Angel.

The Evangelion curled and twisted its legs as it neared the beast. The Angel seemed to actually pause, as though befuddled by the fact that Unit-02 was airborne.

Asuka let loose a war cry. "_**ORYAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Unit-02 unleashed a spinning axe kick right onto the Sixth Angel's mask.

_**KRUCKOOM!**_

The beast gurgled dully, its movements stunned by the fierce blow. The Angel sank like a stone, crashing with all the grace of a beached whale.

Moments later, it howled in agony as Asuka landed with both feet on its back.

"One minute left!" exclaimed the Second Child as Unit-02 swiftly moved towards the Angel's mouth. "_Öffnen breit!_" The Evangelion pried open the Angel's mouth, revealing a gigantic red orb in the back of its mouth.

As if aware of the sudden danger, the Sixth Angel began thrashing, trying to shake the red giant away.

Unit-02 promptly ripped off two teeth from the fish's upper maw and rammed them through the lower jaw, pinning the Angel's flesh into the ground. _Now's our chance!_ The giant's right hand curled into a fist. "**HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

The Angel's core cracked into a dozen pieces, shattered by the horrible power of the red giant. The beast's struggles immediately went lax, as if a switch had been thrown. The Evangelion stumbled out of the dead creature's jaws, seemingly staring at its kill.

It was over.

Unit-02 promptly began to jump up and down with apparent glee as Asuka let loose a message over all channels. Including the Evangelion's external speakers. "**WOOHOO! Asuka and Mama one, Angels zero! We did it we did it we did it we did-!**"

The battery finally went to zero.

Unfortunately, Unit-02 was in midair, so it faceplanted gracelessly into the ground. For the first time since coming ashore – for now the AT-Field was gone, inactive – the Evangelion's great bulk caused the surrounding area to rumble from the collision.

Asuka chuckled nervously. "Heh heh…oops."

xxxx

…**hmm.**

…_**HMM.**_

**This could be…problematic.**

Zeruel's snort rumbled through the ether. _**I HADN'T NOTICED.**_

Tabris couldn't help but feel a slight bit of humor, despite the grim nature of what they had just [perceived/felt/experienced]. **Was that sarcasm, my dear sister?**

_**SPARE ME YOUR [TRITE/ANNOYING/INFURIATING] QUIPS, TABRIS. WE HAVE LONG WITNESSED THE [GROWTH/MATURATION/MANIFESTATION] OF THE SECOND CHILD, BUT EVEN THIS WAS BEYOND OUR EXPECTATIONS.**_

**Indeed.** Asuka Langley-Sohryu was truly a fascinating specimen. **Alas, now the Black Moon is protected by three Evangelions.**

**ALL BECAUSE WE KEEP PLAYING WITH THEM.**

Tabris and Zeruel paused, [feeling/hearing/INDECIPHERABLE] the [voice/essence/soul] of the one that had intentionally remained [separate/distant/unknown]. The only thing that their [equal/kin/sibling] let slip to them was his [name/identity/ego]. **Iruel.**

_**WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?**_

**AN ACTUAL PLAN. ONE THAT DOESN'T PANDER TO TABRIS'S DESIRE TO [OBSERVE/TEST/FONDLE] THE LILIM.**

The [sensation/perception] that Tabris evoked across the void was, metaphorically speaking, a 'raised eyebrow'. **An interesting…accusation.**

_**YOU DO NOT POSSESS THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]!**_ Zeruel's rage at Iruel's impudence was truly breathtaking. _**YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO INDICT HIM!**_

**ON THE CONTRARY. THE [PERCEPTIONS/FEELINGS/EXPERIENCES] OF SACHIEL, SHAMSHEL, RAMIEL, AND NOW GAGHIEL HAVE SHOWN ME MORE THAN ENOUGH. YOUR DESIRE TO [UNDERSTAND/DISCERN/APPRECIATE] THE LILIM WILL ONLY DRIVE THE REST OF OUR [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN] TO THEIR DEMISE. EVEN NOW, YOUR…POSITION WITH SEELE AND NERV [COMPROMISES/CORRUPTS/WEAKENS] YOU.** Iruel's soul seemed to evoke a cruel smile, and the ether practically recoiled at the sheer malice it possessed. **I KNOW ENOUGH TO PROCEED ON MY OWN.**

**And what is it that you 'know'?**

**THE KEY TO BREAKING THEM.**

_**AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?**_

Iruel chuckled. **ABSOLUTE TERROR.**

He [separated/withdrew/INDECIPHERABLE] from the minds of Tabris and Zeruel, leaving the eldest of the Angels to try and comprehend what had just happened. **This is…[unexpected/unprecedented].**

_**WHAT COULD IRUEL BE SCHEMING?**_ Zeruel's [displeasure/rage/confusion] was roiling through Tabris's mind. It was understandable; for one of their own to intentionally…'go it alone', as some Lilim would say, was beyond comprehension.

For it indicated a lack of [trust/unity/INDECIPHERABLE].

The possibility that they, the [children/pieces/remnants] of ADAM, could experience such discord…was [unthinkable/terrifying].

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Chalk up another victory," remarked Gendo Ikari as the bridge crew celebrated the Second Child's performance in the field of battle.

"…**we didn't even get to do anything.**"

"**Don't worry sister, it's okay!**"

"**This whole 'Angel War' has been a pretty big letdown so far.**"

"**Sister, please…!**"

"**What are your orders, Supreme Commander?**"

"Standby, Sergeant," replied Gendo, ignoring the back-and-forth going between the nephilim sisters. "I foresee a little work that needs to be done in Sagami Bay."

Kozou Fuyutsuki looked thoughtful, if slightly morose.

"You don't seem excited about the Second Child's performance."

"I'm very pleased, don't get me wrong…" The old man's eyes focused on the list of casualty figures that had been compiled by the MAGI, listing the vessels that had been sunk by the Sixth Angel. In particular, the _USS Virginia_. "But an ecological disaster has a tendency to sour victory."

The Professor didn't even bother to shrug. "Collateral is collateral."

"Quite callous," nonchalantly remarked the Vice Director.

"The truth usually is."

xxxx

/Odawara-2 Naval Port, Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/

It went without saying that the original Odawara was now a sunken ruin.

However, unlike other cities like Okayama and Tokyo, its replacement was nowhere near as significant or lively. Where Odawara-1 had been one of the major cities of Kanagawa before Second Impact, Odawara-2 was little more than a tiny port town, a JSSDF base, and a glorified supply depot for Tokyo-3 directly to the west. Here was where Task Force 2 was originally going to drop off Evangelion Unit-02; a more exciting event than usual for the denizens of the area.

Then the Sixth Angel came along and decided to instigate one of the worst ecological disasters in the Post-Impact era.

In the hours following the battle, Task Force 2 had quickly sprung to work trying to salvage the remains of the _Virginia, Varyag, Kirishima, Laboon,_ and _Shiloh_, with a focus on retrieving crew. The Naval Self-Defense Force had quickly deployed any vessels from Odawara-2 to assist, in particular by setting up a perimeter to prevent any civilian traffic from entering the area.

Within a matter of days, a number of UN agencies – namely the IMO, UNESCO, UNEP, and WHO – would coordinate an official response to the nuclear fuel leaking from the wreck of the _USS Virginia_. When it would come out that over one thousand, three hundred naval personnel had lost their lives – with a scant few surviving from the _RFS Varyag, JDS Kirishima,_ and _USS Laboon_, while those on the _USS Virginia_ and _USS Shiloh_ lost all hands – politicians and talking heads the world over (mostly in America, Russia, and Japan) would heavily debate and criticize the decision to send Unit-02 by sea instead of air. In response, philanthropist Keel Lorenz would publicly spearhead the formation of a charity drive (complete with a matching donation from his own pocket) for the family members of those who had lost their lives in the line of duty, complete with a rather eloquent and touching speech regarding their selflessness and how – given Unit-02's convincing performance in battle – they did not die in vain. Many people would fall over themselves lauding his grace and kindheartedness, concluding that the Chairman of the Instrumentality Committee was, as ever, a good and decent human being.

But that's another story.

Thoughts of the trip, of the battle, of the fact that she was leaving her life in Germany behind…all such things were cast away by Mari Langley-Sohryu as she rushed off of the gangway and towards the waiting arms of her sister. "_Ich hatte solche Angst!_"

The Second Child laughed softly as she rubbed her younger sister's back. "There there, it's okay. _Mama war mit mir_, remember?"

The young child's response was muffled by the general sounds of sobbing.

Shinji Ikari, having been the second one off of the gangway, watched the scene with an almost detached perspective. The emotional wreck on display was largely foreign to him, given how the closest thing he had to a sibling was Annette, and she had never been one to wear her emotions on her sleeves like this. _Maybe it's because the age difference is so big. Maybe it's any number of things_.

Shortly after the Angel's defeat, his father had called Misato to inform her that Unit-02 was being picked up by NERV. Transportation would be arranged so that the Second Child would be waiting for their arrival in Odawara-2. Everyone's mood had improved noticeably after that bit of news, even if the man in charge of Task Force 2 still seemed sobered by the casualties.

Regardless, there was a sense of relief over how the Second Child had emerged victorious, seemingly no worse for the wear.

Her blue eyes turned towards him. Focusing.

Then widening.

_Huh?_

"You're the Third Child!"

_Um._

"_Wunderbar!_"

_What._

Shinji hadn't really known about the Second Child's actual appearance. Her long red hair – with her A10 nerve connecters looking like red barrettes – and paler skin definitely marked her as a _gaijin_, but the most eye-catching part about her was the red Plug Suit. The crimson coloration was a dead match with Unit-02's. A green crest ran below the collar bone and black along the underside of the arm, with similarly dark streaks along the outer thighs. There were two pairs of bolt-shaped notches along the torso and shoulders, and a single '**02**' was typed in black beneath the crest…and right between her breasts.

The suit seemed to 'emphasize' them.

Fortunately, Shinji had some backup.

One: he had grown up with Annette and Alicia to provide him important lessons on respecting women.

Two: when not in her school uniform, Rei was almost always in her Plug Suit. So the sight of a girl in a Plug Suit was not immediately incapacitating, no matter how much more exotic Asuka appeared to a Japanese male.

Three: he was living with _Misato_.

That Shinji escaped with only a slight blush as Asuka walked towards him was a minor miracle. "So…I take it you've heard of me then."

"Of course! I've reviewed the data from the previous battles, and I have to say I'm impressed!" The girl grinned, causing two dimples to appear. Very cute dimples. "For someone who's effectively a newbie at this whole thing, you've performed _very_ well."

Shinji nervously rubbed the back of his head in response to the praise. "Eh…I did what I had to do."

"But now that I'm here, you better be ready to step up your game!" She thrust a finger toward his nose, as though preparing to challenge him. "The Angels aren't going to let up, so neither will we!"

"Um…sure?" _She's really into this._ His attention turned towards young Mari, who was glaring at him from behind Asuka's leg. _I feel like I'm doomed. Surely not. There's no way they're any worse than what's already been thrown at me. Right?_

Further behind him, Toji and Kensuke were much less successful at deflecting Asuka's natural aura of 'attractive redhead'. "Damn Ikari," muttered the jock under his breath. "Cut us some slack, for once."

"I believe we can officially qualify Shinji as a babe magnet," murmured the Gendotaku, his camera now focused on Asuka's…Plug Suit. Yes.

"Ken."

"Yes?"

"Shut _**up**_."

Even further back along the gangway, Misato and Kaji watched the proceedings with quiet amusement. "I foresee wonderful things in the future."

Kaji shot a glance towards his old girlfriend. "You mean embarrassing and awkward things, right?"

"Well _duh_."

The inspector grinned wryly before taking a look at the surrounding port. Everything was in a tizzy, with soldiers, naval personnel, and nuclear waste specialists moving to and fro. The response by the Pacific Fleet was still gelling together, but it wouldn't be long before containment procedures around Odawara-2 and Sagami Bay solidified. "It's quite surreal. Such an innocent air around the kids, even though everyone else is now concerned with the aftermath of the battle."

Misato quietly grew somber, her pace slowing. "…it's because children have to fight for us." The children were already being forced to shoulder too many burdens. "It's not their place to take on things that are adult concerns."

"Mah, too true."

The Lieutenant Colonel paused, turning back towards the _USS Harry S. Truman_. She saw two figures standing along the edge of the flight deck, staring down at her: Admiral Ackerson and Captain Matthews.

She gave them a crisp salute.

After a few seconds, they saluted back.

A bit of professional camaraderie, following a great victory tinged with disaster and tragedy: it was the adult thing to do.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 12: SEPARATION INTO UNITY (Dance, young children!)**

xxxx

Author's Note: Well, this took forever.

Sorry for the delay. Things with real life getting in the way, such as work and preparing for a potential career opportunity. More details to come as they arrive.

So yeah, Asuka's here. And Iruel's planning something nefarious.

Anyhow, see you soon, and please review!


End file.
